


El porqué de las cosas

by LadyYomi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Clones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, No Smut, Romance, Science Fiction, Side Pairings In Author's Note, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-31 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 167,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYomi/pseuds/LadyYomi
Summary: Zack Fair, un valiente soldado que busca a su mentor perdido en acción, descubrirá una verdad inquietante respecto a la naturaleza de la megacorporación para la que trabaja. ¿Evitará sucumbir a la calamidad del espacio exterior que busca apoderarse del planeta a través de él? Todo dependerá de su capacidad para comprender las razones de la mujer que lo traicionó. [Edición revisada]—Estado: En progreso.





	1. Aniquilados en acción

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The why of things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941201) by [LadyYomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYomi/pseuds/LadyYomi)

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

La siguiente es una edición revisada de mi fanfic _"El porqué de las cosas"_ (publicado en el año 2017). Pasado un tiempo entendí que se merecía un mejor desenlace, así que borré la versión vieja y la reemplacé con la que les comparto actualmente. El fic cuenta con las participaciones de Zack Fair y Sadie Darcy (personaje original) como protagonistas, e importantes apariciones de Aerith y Cloud como coprotagonistas. También pueden apreciar a Cissnei, Kunsel, Barret y Tifa en roles de apoyo secundarios.

Los personajes se verán involucrados en una serie de desventuras que los llevarán a cuestionarse las bases del universo de _"Final Fantasy VII"._ Se enfatizan los peligros de la experimentación humana, los efectos del monopolio corporativo en una sociedad dividida por el clasismo, la relevancia de la identidad, la libertad y el perdón. Todo esto bajo el yugo inclemente de la amenaza extraterrestre conocida como "Jenova", elemento que se cierne como una guillotina invisible sobre las cabezas de Zack y Sadie.

**Importante:**

**1)** Esta novela posee elementos canon-divergentes propios de un universo alterno. Las circunstancias que difieren del argumento oficial establecido son consecuencia de mi propia visión y autonomía artística.

**2)** No me adjudico la propiedad del canon en el que baso mis obras, pero soy dueña absoluta de los personajes originales, trama, diálogos (ajenos al material oficial) y contexto de mis fics. Asimismo, es preciso recordar que las ideologías, opiniones y decisiones de los intervinientes no siempre reflejan las de la autora.

**3)** Los primeros 35 capítulos (y la totalidad del borrador) fueron escritos antes del estreno de _"Final Fantasy VII Remake",_ lo que explica la existencia de cualquier similitud imprevista y/o diferencia argumental relacionada a los eventos que se desarrollan en la nueva versión del canon.

**4) **La portada es de mi autoría y se encuentra publicada en mis cuentas de _Deviantart_ e _Instagram._ Allí podrán disfrutar de ilustraciones inspiradas en mis relatos, hojas de referencia de personajes originales e incluso _Ship-art._ ¡Los invito a visitarme siempre que deseen!

**Parejas principales:** Zack/OC - Cloud/Aerith.

**Parejas secundarias:** Cissnei/Kunsel - Barret/Tifa.

_Sin más aclaraciones; gracias por darle un vistazo al fanfic, ¡ojalá esté a la altura de sus expectativas!_

* * *

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Aniquilados en acción"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

**Suburbios de la ciudad de Midgar. Nueve años atrás.**

—El médico ya confirmó su muerte, quemarán los restos al mediodía y te irás a vivir conmigo luego del funeral —explicó la refinada señora Hood con más fastidio que compasión. No le atraía tener que cuidar de la huérfana hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad—. Me ponen de los nervios las personas que lloran por cualquier cosa, así que deja de lloriquear.

La pequeña se enjugó las lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos para responder, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil. No entendía que mal pudo hacer la mujer que la trajo al mundo para ser castigada con la terrible enfermedad que se la llevó en menos de seis meses.

La vieja Hood la sujetó del hombro con rudeza, apartándola de la cama destartalada donde reposaba el cadáver de la señora Darcy:

—¡¿Estás sorda?! ¡Te dije que dejes de berrear! ¡No vas a traerla de vuelta con tus estúpidos caprichos!

—¡No está muerta! ¡Está... dormida nada más! —suplicó desde la esquina de la diminuta pieza que ocupaban. Estaba en los huesos a causa del hambre y su cabello se desparramaba en jirones oscuros que se le pegaban al rostro—. ¡Mamá dijo que iría con papá al centro del mundo! ¡Qué le daría un abrazo y volvería! ¡Dijo... que estaría conmigo en cuestión de un parpadear! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no deje que la quemen!

—¡Menuda estupidez! —La mujer dio un respingo—. Tu madre estaba delirando, niña. El otro mundo es el opio de los pobres, los dos están igual de podridos que este cuchitril decadente en el que estamos metidas. ¿Quieres un consejo? —Se acomodó el enorme sombrero de ala ancha que le cubría la cabeza—: No te aferres a cosas temporales como el amor o la amistad. No valen la pena, de verdad.

—Pero, yo... —Aguantó un nuevo sollozo y clavó la mirada en la punta de sus pies descalzos—. No sé como hacerlo. No sé... como olvidarme de mamá.

La señora Hood sonrió y sus labios rojísimos se arquearon en un gesto que revelaba sus intenciones de aprovecharse de la situación:

—Te enseñaré, pero a cambio deberás complacerme. Si eres útil en tus tareas te mostraré como dejar el sufrimiento atrás. Ahora vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que la muerta empiece a apestar.

Se llevó a la chiquilla con la idea de ponerla a trabajar en la tienda que administraba en la placa superior. Siempre se enorgulleció de su habilidad para encontrar oportunidades en los eventos inesperados y esta ocasión no sería diferente.

Una muchacha que escapaba de la zona a toda velocidad estuvo a punto de embestir a la nueva tutora. La fugitiva abrazaba a una niña que lucía como una réplica de su persona; pues ambas eran dueñas de la misma cabellera castaña rizada y un par de ojos verdes como brotes de primavera. Las perseguía un escuadrón entero de infantería de Shinra que no tardó en dar con su paradero.

La huérfana se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los disparos de las metralletas al otro lado del callejón. El resplandor del fuego se reflejó en las lágrimas que todavía se agolpaban sobre sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de dorado por un instante que le resultó eterno.

—¿Ya ves? —dijo la señora Hood sin prestarle mayor importancia al asunto—. Ni el amor ni la rebeldía te sacarán de los suburbios, Sadie. La clave de la supervivencia es obedecer a los que tienen más poder que tú. Nunca lo olvides; eres útil como herramienta... no como persona.

La niña asintió sin atreverse a decir nada más. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la chiquilla aterrada que la observaba desde el interior de uno de los sucios contenedores de desechos en los que su madre la escondió antes de ser ejecutada.

* * *

**Sede central de Shinra, Midgar. Nueve años después.**

Zack Fair contempló la notificación que pesaba sobre el escritorio de su oficina largamente. Era evidente, él era la persona más cercana a Angeal Hewley y por lo tanto el más perturbado al enterarse de su repentina desaparición.

Hoy hacían dos meses desde que el valiente Soldado de primera clase fue declarado perdido. Dos meses... y ni un rastro de su mentor, ni una noticia de su paradero. Sólo una estúpida citación que parecía burlarse desde el interior del prolijo envoltorio en el que reposaba.

Así funcionaban las cosas en la compañía Shinra. Era imposible demostrar ni un ápice de preocupación por un camarada caído, sin verse obligado a ser entrevistado por uno de los mediocres analistas de comportamiento del área de recursos humanos.

—No estoy loco —murmuró, observando la notificación con desprecio—. Sólo quiero encontrar a mi amigo. —Un par de nudillos golpearon la puerta lindera, sacándolo de sus pensares—. ¿Quién va?

—Señor —musitó un Soldado de tercera clase desde el exterior—. Me envía el General Sephiroth, quiere que se presente en su oficina ahora mismo.

—Ah. —Zack aspiró profundamente—. Dile que estaré con él apenas... —Hizo una mueca al guardar la citación en el bolsillo— ...termine mi cita con el consejero del área siete.

El Soldado asintió y se retiró tan formal como rápidamente, nadie quería hacer esperar al General por una respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Zack se decidiera a salir de su despacho, ya que no tenía ganas de cruzarse con Sephiroth por el resto del turno. Temía que su superior le diera la terrible noticia de que Angeal había desertado para unirse a Génesis en su cruzada vengativa contra la empresa para la que trabajaban, pero Angeal jamás... su mentor nunca deshonraría a sus sueños o a su honor de semejante manera.

Se llevó una mano a la sien y masajeó la zona distraídamente, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto o el estúpido loquero notaría que estaba perturbado. Un Soldado debía saber guardar sus penas. Ni los reproches ni los llantos le traerían a Angeal de vuelta, eso sólo lo harían las acciones. Era imperativo que demostrara ser lo suficientemente estable psicológicamente como para que el consejero lo dejara retornar a sus misiones de siempre.

Indestructible. Imperturbable. Inalcanzable.

Dejó caer los párpados y tomó aire cuando golpeó la puerta del consultorio número Z1, todavía repitiendo el mantra de fortaleza en su mente.

—Adelante —invitó una voz femenina desde el interior—. Está abierto.

Zack ingresó a la sala. Era un lugar luminoso y de buen gusto, decorado por algunas plantas interesantes que estaba seguro de no haber visto antes. La mujer que lo observaba tenía el cabello recortado a la altura de la nuca y de un tono tan pálido que bien pudo estar hecho de la luz que ingresaba a través de los enormes ventanales del edificio.

—Me notificaron de la dirección —explicó, extendiendo la citación ante la colega que tenía enfrente. ¿Eran colegas, verdad? Ambos trabajaban para Shinra después de todo.

La dama la tomó y le indicó que tomara asiento con un gesto de su mano.

—Ah, Zack Fair. Sí, sí... es por el caso de Hewley. Ya vinieron otras personas antes que tú.

—¿Otras personas? —Zack se sintió súbitamente aliviado ante la revelación—. Creí que era el único al que convocaron.

—No. El personal está devastado por la desaparición de tu mentor. —La joven esbozó una sonrisa cargada de melancolía—: Tengo el placer de conocerlo también y estoy ansiosa por su regreso.

—Pues, gracias por hablar de él en tiempo presente —musitó el Soldado, tomando asiento en un sillón mullido que se encontraba frente al escritorio de consulta—. Estoy un poco harto de que todos hablen de él como si no fuera a volver.

—¿Así hablan?

Zack se obligó a guardar silencio cuando recordó con quien estaba hablando. Era consciente de que los psicólogos solían hacer preguntas impersonales para que uno hablara de más, por lo que se limitó a responder con una pregunta a su vez:

—¿Tú eres la consejera del área siete?

La joven pareció no reaccionar ante el cambio abrupto de tema.

—Así es, me llamo Sadie. Trabajo aquí hace un año. —Tomó unos papeles que yacían sobre el escritorio y los hizo a un lado—. ¿En dónde podrá estar tu mentor? ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se marchó?

El hombre desvió la mirada.

—No. Y no creo que se haya ido por su propia voluntad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Él no es así y punto.

—Siempre me pareció una persona muy responsable.

—Lo es —admitió Zack casi sin pensar—. Y siempre lo será.

—Ya veo... —Sadie tomó un cuadernillo y anotó algo en él, acción que puso en guardia a su invitado.

—¿Qué tanto escribes? Esto no es una consulta, no estoy perturbado ni mucho menos estresado por lo que pasó.

Sadie arqueó las cejas:

—¿Es tu amigo y no estás perturbado por su desaparición?

—No lo pongas como si fuera un desalmado.

—No he dicho nada como eso, ¿verdad?

Zack ahogó un gruñido:

—Un Soldado no siente al mismo nivel que tus demás pacientes, no puedes tildarme de mala persona sólo porque no me estoy arrastrando por los suelos desde que se fue.

—Estar perturbado no quiere decir que te la pases llorando por los rincones. —La psicóloga entrecerró los ojos—. Hay formas muy distintas de canalizar el dolor.

—¿Por qué habría de sentir dolor? Ni siquiera sé que fue de él en estos meses, sería estúpido sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Cuando sepa que ocurrió, veré como me siento. —El Soldado fijó la mirada en su escucha, la mujer lo observaba con seriedad.

—La incertidumbre también es dolorosa. ¿O acaso no encuentra algo de paz quien halla los restos de un desaparecido tras años de espera y desconcierto?

Zack dio un resoplido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás insinuando que tendré más paz si lo encuentro, sea vivo o muerto? Estupideces.

—¿Si no es así por qué estás tan desesperado por probar que estás listo para volver a la acción?

El Soldado posó la mirada sobre la consejera que miraba hacia el techo con el rostro apoyado en sus pequeñas manos. ¿Dijo lo que pensaba que había...?

—No sé... a que te refieres —soltó la excusa por impulso, demasiado intranquilo como para decir algo que resultara menos _cliché_ en su defensa.

Sadie volvió a mirarlo a los ojos con expresión impasible:

—Finges que no te importa porque temes que crea que no estás capacitado para seguir con tus tareas de siempre y eso te impediría buscar a Angeal por tus propios medios.

Zack oprimió los labios, moviéndose intranquilo en el asiento. Bingo, esta mujer se merecía su puesto, pero eso no significaba que tenía que saberlo. Nadie debía sospechar de sus andanzas fuera del manto de Shinra, de Génesis o de la degradación.

—¿Mis propios medios, eh? —El Soldado rió burlonamente—. No soy tan estúpido como parece. Si una armada de Turcos no dio con su paradero menos va a poder hacerlo un sólo hombre sin pistas para seguir.

La joven se enderezó en la silla y esbozó una sonrisa leve:

—Ah, pero la lógica no siempre acompaña al heroísmo.

—Bah, ¿qué quiere decir eso?

—Los héroes primero actúan y luego piensan.

Zack soltó una risa indignada:

—¡Eh! ¿Se supone que eso tiene algo de malo? ¡Un héroe que piensa demasiado termina por no lograr hacer nada bueno a tiempo!

—Y uno que piensa muy poco termina por hacer cosas terribles en el momento oportuno.

Zack sonrió casi sin quererlo, por un momento olvidó que se encontraba bajo el escrutinio de una persona que trabajaba para Shinra y podía determinar el futuro de su carrera con un único veredicto.

—Puedes hacer cosas importantes para traerlo de vuelta —continuó Sadie—, pero sin olvidar que cada una de esas acciones tendrá una consecuencia irrevocable en el futuro.

—Prefiero no pensar mucho en lo que va a venir. —Zack fijó la mirada en una de las bonitas plantas del consultorio—. El futuro va a llegar lo quiera yo o no.

—Pero puedes trabajar para que ese futuro sea mejor de lo que esperas.

—Siempre y cuando reflexione antes de actuar —declaró el Soldado con resignación—. Sí, ya entendí el mensaje. Lo repetiré cada mañana mientras me cepillo los dientes.

Sadie sonrió:

—Vaya... Angeal tenía razón sobre ti.

Zack se levantó del sillón de un salto:

—¡¿Angeal te habló de mí?! ¡¿Qué te dijo?!

—Secreto profesional.

—¿Eh?

La psicóloga negó, poniéndose de pie a la vez:

—No estoy en condiciones de revelar ninguna de las charlas con mis pacientes.

—Espera. —Zack frunció el ceño—. ¿Angeal venía a consultar a un loque- eh... a un psicólogo?

—Claro, vino varias veces. —Sadie cruzó los brazos y elevó el mentón—. No tiene nada de malo buscar consejo de vez en cuando.

—Es que... —Desvió la mirada—. No pretendo ser grosero, pero...

—¿Pero?

—¿Qué diablos puede saber una mujer como tú de la vida de un Soldado? —Zack la observó de reojo, buscando signos de ofensa, pero no halló ninguno. No existía ninguna emoción visible en el rostro de Sadie.

—No mucho, pero nuestra profesión no define quienes somos. Sin importar a que te dediques sigues perteneciendo a la especie humana. —Sonrió con malicia al agregar—: Y los humanos son algo de lo que si sé bastante.

Zack tomó aire y guardó silencio, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Ahora, puedes irte —declaró Sadie al entreabrir la puerta de salida—. La consulta terminó por hoy.

—¿Eh? ¿Esto fue una consulta? —Zack frunció las cejas dramáticamente—. ¿Y ustedes cobran por estas cosas?

—Ya. —Sadie le indicó la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Vuelve el mes que viene y cuéntame como te fue, ¿quieres?

El Soldado asintió con poca seguridad, retirándose del consultorio a paso vacilante. ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Decenas de recuerdos relacionados con los sermones ridículos que Angeal gustaba de impartir se agolpaban en su mente y no podía precisar la razón detrás de semejante melancolía.

_Angeal._

La psicóloga pasó mucho tiempo con él antes de su desaparición, así que no le haría daño volver por el consultorio y tratar de obtener pistas acerca de lo que preocupó a su mentor lo suficiente como para ir a desahogarse al loquero.

* * *

El director de Soldado, Lazard Deusericus, recibió los informes médicos del personal de manos de su secretaria, la que se retiró con premura tras terminar su tarea. Le interesaban los resultados psicológicos de ciertos agentes bajo su directiva. Después de todo, si hubiera escuchado la insistente afirmación de parte de una de las consejeras del área siete sobre la salud mental de Hewley... seguro podría haberlo detenido mucho antes de su posible deserción.

Primero Génesis y ahora Angeal Hewley. No podía permitirse más fracasos en su recién adquirido puesto ejecutivo o de lo contrario caería a tierra tan rápido como ascendió a las nubes de la Gerencia Shinra.

Tomó dos veredictos médicos entre sus manos, uno referido al General Sephiroth; expedido por el consejero jefe del área tres y el otro a nombre de Zack Fair, estudiado por la misma consejera que examinó al desaparecido Hewley.

El perfil de Sephiroth indicaba cierta desconexión afectiva y severos problemas para expresar emociones profundas. Se evidenciaba dificultad al experimentar sentimientos de culpa, acompañada del deseo impetuoso por mantener su autoestima inalterada frente a cualquier circunstancia que amenazara con menoscabarla. Según la opinión del profesional se trataba de un típico veterano de la guerra de Wutai, con una coraza a prueba de balas que lo desconectaba de los hechos traumáticos que se sucedían a su alrededor. Obvio resultado de sus repetidos intentos por mantener la cordura bajo el fuego enemigo.

En cuanto a Angeal, parecía que el escudo mental y emocional de Sephiroth le impedía encontrarse demasiado perturbado por su desaparición. Esto resultaba en que no se contara con razones de peso para que el General no pudiera seguir desempeñando sus tareas habituales de Soldado.

No podía esperarse otra cosa de Sephiroth, ¿verdad?

Lazard pasó al informe de Fair. El muchacho era impulsivo y emocional, lo que le daba la seguridad de que sus resultados no serían tan limpios como los de su superior. De hecho, Zack Fair era descrito como una persona de ánimos intensos y de rápida variación. Evidentemente desarrollado debido a la costumbre de tener que tomar decisiones rápidas en su trabajo. De personalidad obsesiva, esforzándose constantemente por dirigir a voluntad sus sentimientos y emociones. Con una moral estricta e intransigente que no se doblegaba ni siquiera ante la presencia de información verídica que la contradijera.

Lazard rió, ¿quién no tendría una moral estricta tras ser reclutado como aprendiz de Hewley?

El informe finalizaba con un sencillo "confiable y leal a la compañía", que daba cuentas de su estado emocional luego de la desaparición de su mentor.

El Director de Soldado se dejó caer en su silla reclinable soltando un largo suspiro, si las cosas salían bien no tendría que preocuparse de que existieran más desertores en sus filas.

* * *

Pasaron dos meses antes de que la tranquilidad del Director Lazard se diera por perdida.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! —Zack estampó el dispositivo PHS que le obsequió la empresa contra el escritorio de su jefe, quien se sobresaltó por lo inesperado de sus acciones.

—Eh... —Lazard se asomó sobre el aparato, volteándolo para ver el contenido de la pantalla—. Ah, pues dice que fuiste promovido a Soldado de primera clase. Felicitaciones, ¿no?

—¡NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE ESA PORQUERÍA! —Señaló el pie de página con la voz ronca—: ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERE DECIR "ANIQUILADOS EN ACCIÓN"?!

—Ah. —Lazard se acomodó los anteojos al comprender la actitud del joven—. Quiere decir que Génesis Rhapsodos y Angeal Hewley fueron dados de baja de nuestras filas. Pensé que sería más que claro...

Zack tomó aire en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, pero sus pulmones siguieron latiendo forzosamente; obligándolo a soltar las preocupaciones que lo aquejaban de forma entrecortada y penosa:

—¡¿Cómo... pueden decir que... están muertos?! ¡No tenemos... ni una maldita prueba de eso!

Lazard apoyó el mentón en las palmas de sus manos:

—Los Turcos reunieron los datos suficientes como para determinar esto, de lo contrario no lo habríamos hecho público.

El Soldado se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, incapaz de mantener el control. El Director lo siguió con la mirada como si observara a una mosca revolotear por el lugar y finalmente tomó la palabra:

—Hazte con el archivo de tu próxima misión y vete, Zack. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender.

Zack volteó a verlo como si el director lo hubiera abofeteado. Por un instante se dibujó un dolor profundo en su rostro, que fue pronto relegado al fondo de una máscara carente de emoción. Tomó la hoja en medio del sopor que lo invadía y se retiró del lugar sin decir más.

—¿Es todo lo que somos? —murmuró caminando a lo largo del elegante pasillo de la gerencia—. ¿Puestos reemplazables en una cadena de Soldados producidos en masa?

Se cruzó con uno de sus anteriores compañeros de segunda clase que lo saludó y felicitó por su ascenso. Zack le agradeció como correspondía, aunque el logro se sentía amargo, vacío y desprovisto de significado. ¿Qué ocurriría si él se encontraba en problemas y desaparecía también? Sería dado de baja, olvidado y reemplazado por otro Soldado apto.

¿Así eran las cosas? Los grandes héroes que creció admirando se desvanecían en la apatía de la maquinaria corporativa que servían, hoy día Sephiroth era el único fantasma de ese pasado glorioso y aún él parecía indiferente a la ausencia de sus camaradas de armas.

—¿Zack?

La voz venía de una oficina cercana. ¿Era... la psicóloga?

El Soldado trató de recordar el nombre de la mujer, en vano:

—¿Eh... buenas tardes, Sally?

—Sadie —lo corrigió, frunciendo las cejas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Estás pálido... y de no hablarte hubieras chocado contra esa columna que tienes frente a ti.

Zack maldijo en voz baja, la columna estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Bah, estoy un poco distraído, ¿eh?

Sadie sonrió:

—No todos los días te promueven a primera clase, tienes derecho a caminar por las nubes con noticias así.

—Ah, ¿también te enteraste?

—No es algo que quede en secreto. —La joven le dio un sorbo a su café—. Apuesto a que Angeal va a estar orgulloso en cuanto lo sepa.

Las cejas de Zack perdieron altura peligrosamente, escondiendo el rencor que encendía sus pupilas al recordar a su mentor:

—No me creo que no lo sepas aún.

—¿Saber qué?

—La compañía lo dio por muerto —respondió con una sonrisa amarga—. Pero dar el anuncio debajo de un gigantesco _"tenemos nuevo Soldado de primera clase"_ debió lograr que la noticia pasara desapercibida.

Sadie se quedó viendo su reflejo en el café, meditando las palabras que pronunciaría:

—Yo ya sé lo que anunciaron, pero es el punto de vista de Shinra; no el mío.

Zack parpadeó, preso de la perplejidad:

—Aguanta ahí, ¿dices que no les crees?

—Creer o no en ese anuncio es irrelevante. No se trata de creencias, sino de evidencia.

—Evidencia... —Hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué clase de pruebas pueden ser escondidas del departamento de espías más profesional del continente? Los Turcos no dejaron piedra sin voltear en esto.

Sadie sonrió para sí misma, sin establecer contacto visual:

—¿Tienes la seguridad de que fue así?

—Un... noventa por ciento.

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro diez por ciento?

Zack se cruzó de brazos:

—Pues es menos probable que ocurra. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso tampoco lo hace imposible.

—Entonces aún hay esperanzas. —La psicóloga arqueó las cejas—. ¿O no se supone que no se da por muerto a alguien hasta que se encuentra su cadáver?

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso. Si la persona murió en una explosión no creo que quede mucho cadáver por recuperar.

Sadie dejó escapar una risa:

—¿Qué...?

—Es lógica pura. —Sonrió, elevando el mentón—. ¿No estábamos teniendo una conversación inteligente aquí?

—Bueno, no suelo calificar las charlas según la inteligencia empleada entre los interlocutores.

El Soldado no dejó que se le borrara la sonrisa, aunque se sintió tentado a hacerlo. La mujer era inteligente y muy razonable, tanto que no se sentía con demasiadas armas para obtener lo que quería de ella: información sobre Angeal. Sospechaba que su desaparición se debía a la degradación de Génesis; una enfermedad misteriosa que logró que el mejor amigo de su mentor desertara de Shinra y desarrollara un odio acérrimo hacia la compañía.

Pero Angeal no era un traidor, un hombre como él jamás deshonraría el juramento de lealtad que formuló cuando se unió a las filas de Soldado. Angeal abrazaba el sueño de defender a la compañía como él abrazaba el de convertirse en un héroe recordado.

—Oye. —La voz de Sadie lo distrajo—. No te rindas.

—¿Eh? —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué dices?

—Que no te rindas. Las cosas parecen oscuras ahora, pero-

En ese instante la taza de café que la mujer sostenía voló en mil pedazos, atravesada por un súbito disparo que fue seguido de numerosas replicas que quemaron el aire alrededor del pasillo.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —Zack interpuso su espada entre ellos y la lluvia de balas, buscando a los posibles atacantes con la mirada.

Los que disparaban no se hicieron esperar en escena; un grupo de máquinas giratorias se abalanzó hacia el pasillo, los cañones que portaban en sus brazos mecánicos escupían plomo sobre los empleados que huían de las oficinas laterales.

—¡Métete a tu oficina! —le ordenó Zack a su acompañante—. ¡Yo me ocupo de esto!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Este es el final del primer capítulo y el inicio de la aventura que les compartiré de aquí en más. Invertí muchos años en la producción de _"El porqué de las cosas"_ (el primer borrador data del año 2014) y me siento dichosa de poder escribir una obra transformativa basada en el videojuego que tanto significa para mí.

¡Amaría saber lo que opinan del fic! Quedo a la espera de sus valiosos comentarios, críticas y apoyo. **_¡Mil gracias por la lectura!_**


	2. La razón detrás del héroe

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 2**

**"La razón detrás del héroe"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sephiroth ingresó al hall principal de la empresa y su figura se impuso por encima de los focos rojos de emergencia. Las sirenas estridentes amenazaban con dejarlo sordo y había Soldados pululando por doquier. Todos retirándose; sobrepasados por las fuerzas de los atacantes de acero.

Qué vergüenza. Huían como niños temerosos, escapando de una colmena de abejas que fue accidentalmente agitada durante sus juegos.

—¡SEPHIROTH! —Zack Fair lo llamó desde un rincón, el muchacho estaba a punto de ceder ante la presión del enemigo—. ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

Su subordinado terminó la frase y el acabó con la amenaza. Dos prolijos movimientos de la filosa Masamune dividieron a la horda robótica como si fuera un castillo de naipes que se desploma en un instante. Tan sólo tres golpes más y la amenaza fue erradicada en su totalidad.

—Zack. —Sephiroth se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre de Soldados que aclamaban su nombre con eufóricos gritos de victoria—. ¿Tenemos muchas bajas?

El joven aspiró profundo y se pasó la mano sobre el cabello:

—No tengo idea, esto fue un alboroto. Hay Soldados y personal civil comprometido aquí, ¿sabes?

—Estimo que se debió a un problema interno. —Pateó un trozo de metal del resto, descubriendo un prolijo escudo grabado de Shinra que yacía entre la chatarra retorcida.

—¿Un cortocircuito?

Sephiroth soltó un respingo:

—No sabes nada de robótica, supongo.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué esa suposición?

—Un cortocircuito nunca provocaría que una máquina se revelara contra sus creadores. —Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. A menos que estés viendo una película de bajo presupuesto.

—Ya, tener diploma en electrónica no es requisito para ser Soldado.

Zack se cruzó de brazos. Los Soldados sobrevivientes se reunían en torno a ellos, posiblemente para recibir instrucciones de sus superiores antes de actuar (aún no se acostumbraba a dar órdenes; esa siempre fue la tarea de Angeal).

—Localicen a los sobrevivientes y asegúrense de que evacuen el edificio —ordenó Sephiroth a los militares que tenía a cargo—. Dividan a los heridos según urgencia y encárguense de que sean atendidos a la brevedad. Los servicios médicos no tardarán en llegar ahora que se dio la alarma.

—¿Qué hacemos con los restos de las máquinas hostiles, señor? —musitó un Soldado de tercera clase que mantenía una distancia prudente de los restos.

—No los toquen, tanto el departamento de asuntos internos como el de ciencias querrán examinar lo que ocurrió aquí.

Zack se quedó de pie, atento a las órdenes del General:

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿tú no?

Sephiroth lo miró por sobre el hombro:

—Depende.

—¿Depende?

—Desconozco la naturaleza de mi presentimiento.

—¿Hmm?

—Digamos que se trata de un presentir... neutral.

Zack frunció el entrecejo, si Sephiroth sospechaba de la intervención de Génesis en el asunto tanto como él, ¿por qué diablos atacar a Shinra debía ser considerado algo posiblemente no tan malo? ¿Qué podría tener de bueno todo esto?

* * *

Al día siguiente, una mujer atravesó el limpio pasillo del hospital general X23 a paso decidido. El elegante centro médico del plato superior de Midgar estaba dirigido a la atención del personal activo de Shinra.

—Señorita, ¿trae identificación? —la interrogó una enfermera en la entrada del sector emergencias.

—Pertenezco a los Turcos. —Señaló un carné que pendía de la solapa de su prolijo traje negro—. Me llamo Cissnei.

—Ah... —La enfermera entrecerró los ojos al ver que sólo figuraba su primer nombre, pero la joven era un Turco y no era de extrañar que se identificara tan superficialmente. Poco común era que tuviera un nombre que dar y no que careciera de apellido.

—Adelante, ¿a qué sala se dirige?

—Vengo a visitar a una chica que trabaja para el centro de salud mental, se hirió la pierna durante el fallo técnico de ayer.

—Ah, sé a que se refiere. Tenemos un montón de entradas por esa causa. ¿Es cierto que el incidente se debió a un ataque cibernético de parte de terroristas? ¡La gente anda diciendo que un _hacker_ se metió con la programación de las máquinas y que por eso atacaron a los empleados!

Cissnei esbozó una sonrisa tranquila:

—No creo que sea para tanto, las máquinas fallan. Aún así es muy pronto para saber con certeza lo que pasó.

La enfermera se limitó a hacer una mueca con los labios. ¿Qué pensaba al tratar de sacarle un chisme a un Turco? La empleada del misterioso departamento de asuntos internos tomó el gesto como el fin de la conversación y se abrió paso rumbo a la habitación de su amiga convaleciente.

Parecía que los civiles sabían más de lo que le convenía a la compañía. Las malas noticias viajan el doble de rápido, especialmente cuando se trata de rumores sobre ataques terroristas en el corazón de lo que debería ser el lugar mejor protegido de Midgar.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Cissnei entreabrió la puerta de la sala con suavidad—. Oí que te iniciaron en la tradición del barrio.

Sadie (recostada en una litera con la pierna en alto) sonrió con ganas al verla:

—¡Cissnei!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, deteniéndose al pie de la cama para murmurar:

—No es grave, presumo.

—No, para nada... dicen que entró y salió.

—Ya veo. —La Turco se inclinó sobre la pierna de la paciente, buscando inquieta con la mirada—. Fue en el muslo. Saliste con suerte, hay una arteria importante aquí junto.

Sadie meneó la cabeza:

—El mundo es tan extraño. Estaba ahí, bebiendo café y charlando como si nada y... _¡PAM!_ Podría haber salido disparada al otro mundo en cuestión de segundos.

Cissnei hizo una mueca, sorprendida al notar lo bien que mentía su amiga. Era obvio que no podían hablar de lo preparadas que estaban para enfrentar una situación imprevista en ese lugar, había demasiados empleados de la empresa en el hospital y cualquiera de ellos podría tener ganas de ganar el premio al fisgón del mes.

—¿Estabas con alguien más? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—Curioso. ¿Resultó herido también?

—No, era un Soldado.

—¿Soldado? —Cissnei sonrió, elevando el mentón—. Esos se la pasan en el loquero, vaya manera de quedar como debiluchos.

Sadie sonrió a la vez:

—Oh, no seas tan cruel. No hay nada de malo en buscar alguien con quien hablar cuando te sientes miserable o confundido.

—Ambas sabemos que cada informe que se registra en el departamento de salud genera un precedente para las futuras acciones de cada paciente, con la clase de cosas que un Turco debe hacer no es buena idea tener un boletín que diga "psicótico" pegado a tu trasero cuando haya que dar explicaciones.

—Tú tendrías uno que diría: "Paranoica con delirios de persecución".

La joven Turco sonrió casi sin querer:

—Ok, basta de mí. ¿Quién era el chalado que fue a consultarte cuando ocurrió el ataque?

—Él no vino a consultarme nada.

—Ah. —Cissnei arqueó las cejas, torciendo los labios con picardía—. ¿La doctora tiene un admirador?

—Bah, nada como eso. —Sadie se incorporó un poco en la cama—. Venía de la cafetería y me lo crucé antes de entrar a mi consultorio.

—Seguro se trataba de Kunsel Reiss, ese tipo siempre está fisgoneando en las oficinas.

—No, era Zack Fair; el aprendiz de Angeal.

Cissnei parpadeó fuertemente. Ese nombre significaba mucho para el éxito de su misión más reciente. No era bueno que anduviera metiendo la nariz en los asuntos de Sadie, de hacerlo podría enterarse del proyecto de infiltración de Angeal.

—Ya veo, pues que mal aprendiz si no consiguió defender a una pobre mujer de una lluvia de balas —agregó sin conseguir borrar el gesto de desconfianza que le pintaba los labios.

—Dale más crédito, fue cosa de un instante. Además, su primera reacción fue indicarme que me alejara de la zona de batalla. Usó su propio cuerpo para evitar que me dispararan otra vez mientras escapaba.

—Hmm... —Cissnei hizo una mueca con los labios, tratando de achacar su cinismo—. Sabes de sobra que los tipos de Soldado no hacen esas cosas por simple caridad.

Sadie enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa:

—No lo recuerdo ya, ¿quieres ser tan amable de iluminarme con tus motivos?

La otra aspiró profundo, observando la ciudad a través de la ventana:

—Sabes que no es un tema que se pueda discutir en horas de "trabajo".

—No es algo confidencial —dijo Sadie, encogiendo los hombros—. Todo el mundo sabe que estos sujetos se desviven por alcanzar una posición militar privilegiada para ser tratados como estrellas de rock. Al fin y al cabo Sephiroth y Génesis tienen club de fans y presentaciones en donde firman autógrafos.

—Sadie. —Cissnei frunció el ceño. Su amiga sería muy buena fingiendo, pero nadie podía pararla cuando empezaba a quejarse de los militares—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

—Un día están firmando autógrafos —murmuró la psicóloga, demasiado fastidiada como para ceder al silencio—, y al otro son enviados a una guerra de la que es probable que no vuelvan. Es lo mismo que en Wutai.

—Shinra ganó esa guerra.

—Sí, ¿pero a qué costo? Muchos dejaron sus hogares en el campo sólo para competir con otros cientos por el sueño de ser un héroe famoso y... pocos regresaron a Midgar.

—Tu paciente Zack es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? —Sadie torció los labios, inquieta con la información que le fue revelada.

—Así es y más vale que saberlo no te haga hablar de más —agregó, susurrando con una suavidad que contrastaba con la tensión de su rostro—. Si no aprendes a controlar tu temperamento acabarás por arruinarlo todo.

La psicóloga hizo una pausa para digerir la información, observándola al interesarse en una parte de su discurso:

—Sabes mucho de Zack, ni siquiera su archivo decía eso.

Cissnei asintió sin dejar de mirar a través del cristal:

—Hace tiempo que lo vigilo.

—¿Y eso es debido a...?

—Es confidencial, perdona.

Sadie meneó la cabeza y una sonrisa tranquila adornó su rostro:

—No pidas perdón, te entiendo.

La mujer le devolvió una mirada de complicidad, dispuesta a retomar la palabra, pero el sonido de unos pasos la hizo dirigir su atención a la entrada:

—Hablando del diablo —murmuró al ver que ni más ni menos que Fair atravesaba el pasillo, vacilando en el marco de la puerta por varios segundos antes de entrar.

—Zack, buenas tardes —saludó Sadie, sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven tomó aire e ingresó con una sonrisa cordial, pero insegura:

—Un camarada me dijo que estabas entre los heridos... —Se detuvo, inquieto al ver a un miembro de los Turcos de pie junto a la ventana—. Pero veo que tienes suficiente compañía.

La desconocida le dirigió una sonrisa de las que tan bien ensayadas tenía:

—Me llamo Cissnei, soy amiga de Sadie.

—Es todo un placer —respondió el Soldado, asintiendo con un breve movimiento de la cabeza—. Si no me equivoco trabajas para-

—Para los Turcos, sí.

—Eso me pareció.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?

Zack arrugó la nariz, perplejo:

—El traje y esa actitud distante van de la mano, supongo.

Cissnei se giró hacia la convaleciente al retomar la palabra:

—Debo atender algunos asuntos del trabajo antes de las seis. ¿Puedes distraerte con tu nuevo visitante mientras me ocupo de ellos?

Sadie soltó un suspiro:

—¿Debes irte tan rápido?

—Será por un momento, volveré en la noche y te traeré algo para que leas. Quería ver si estabas bien antes de volver al departamento a terminar lo que me asignaron.

—Está bien, estaré esperando.

La Turco asintió y se retiró de la habitación.

Zack se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer en un sillón ubicado junto a la cama:

—Parece que espanté a tu amiga.

—Eso... es sólo cincuenta por ciento acertado.

—¿Hmm?

Sadie se sentó erguida, mirando a su acompañante a los ojos:

—Cissnei no sabe lo que es el miedo así que dudo que esté espantada, pero que se fue a causa tuya sí que es muy probable.

—Bien. Eliminaste una de... ¿cuántas? ¿Un millón de posibilidades por las que provoqué que se fuera?

—Ella es muy reservada. —Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos como quien revela el escondite secreto de un amigo de la infancia—. Establecer una conversación con un extraño no es uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Zack dejó escapar una risa grave y baja:

—Es entendible, pero igualmente incómodo para mí.

—Ah, ¿y por qué te sientes así?

El joven elevó el dedo índice con premura:

—Alto ahí, que esto no es una de tus consultas.

Sadie sonrió afectadamente:

—¿De qué hablas?

—No discutiremos mis incomodidades o sentimientos. —Señaló su pierna vendada y amoratada—. Sino de ese estúpido balazo que tienes ahí.

La psicóloga frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta:

—No es la gran cosa.

—¿Cómo es la herida?

—Eh... ¿igual que cualquiera?

Zack dejó escapar una risa, incorporándose:

—No sabes mucho de heridas por armas de fuego, ¿eh?

Sadie negó con la cabeza:

—Me declaro culpable.

—Bueno, no es como si pudieras hacer todos esos trucos de leer mentes, oler estados anímicos y tener tiempo para estudiar medicina. —Se inclinó sobre la pierna, entrecerrando los ojos y colocándose las manos en la cintura—. ¿Te molestaría apartar esa gasa y mostrarme como se ve esa cosa?

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo aún más, disimulando el escalofrío de pavor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza:

—No, deja. Sólo es una especie de agujero asqueroso.

—Oye, sé mucho de heridas. Quizá aún más que estos médicos de ciudad que te están atendiendo.

—Te digo que no necesito más consejos, tomaré mis medicamentos y esperaré a recuperarme.

Zack estuvo a punto de abandonar la conversación cuando una revelación cruzó por su mente:

—Espera... —La sorpresa en su rostro dio paso a una sonrisa socarrona—: No debería avergonzarte que un chico se preocupe por tu bienestar.

Sadie tragó aire, intentando mostrarse menos alterada de lo que estaba. No le convenía que él empezara a conocerla tan bien.

—No soy muy buena disimulando, por lo que veo.

—La verdad que no mucho.

—Bueno... —Torció los labios suavemente al hablar—. Si la herida no fuera en un sitio tan problemático quizá no tendría que ser tan grosera contigo.

—No, no eres grosera para nada. —Zack se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te entiendo bien. Sólo que ya tuve camaradas heridas en Soldado y... pues no es la gran cosa para mí. Una pierna suya suponía lo mismo que la de cualquier compañero.

Sadie sonrió al oír la comparación:

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte.

—Nah, que noble ni que nada. Es el mínimo comportamiento esperado de un ser humano, sería un bastardo si me creyera especial por respetar los derechos de otro.

—Tienes buena moral para un...

—¿Para un...?

—Para alguien que mata gente —lo dijo en un susurro, todavía alterada por la reciente confesión de Cissnei.

Zack aspiró y soltó un largo suspiro, clavando la mirada en la ventana:

—¿Así que eso piensas de un Soldado? ¿Alguien que mata a otros no puede respetar a nadie?

La voz de la psicóloga fue apenas un murmullo al responder:

—¿No te parece un poco hipócrita? ¿Respetar a algunos y pasar por encima de otros sólo porque tu jefe te lo ordena?

—Conque eres otra pacifista que desaprueba lo que pasó en Wutai.

—Lo haces sonar como si fuera una enfermedad incurable.

—¿El pacifismo?

—Sí.

—Cerrar los ojos ante el hecho de que las guerras son necesarias, podría ser considerado una enfermedad. ¿Qué tal ceguera voluntaria?

Sadie arqueó los labios en una mueca:

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—El gobierno tiene la obligación de defender al país de cualquier amenaza externa.

—Eso no fue un acto de defensa —lo interrumpió con energía, incapaz de contener su frustración—. Eso fue una invasión.

—Se les sugirió rendirse, no aceptaron y se les indicó que serían forzados a cooperar. Quien avisa no traiciona.

La joven dio un respingo:

—Ustedes los militares no sólo cometen atrocidades, sino que para peor, ¡las justifican!

—Una batalla justa, de hombres que se enfrentan uno a uno con las mismas capacidades, no es una atrocidad.

Sadie desvió la vista, fijándola en sus manos cerradas como puños sobre las sábanas:

—El ejército de Soldado está conformado por...

—Monstruos, ¿verdad?

—Por humanos diferentes. —Tomó aire, recuperando la serenidad lentamente—. Ustedes son humanos mejorados, ellos son biológicamente naturales. No fue una batalla justa.

—Si no tienen los recursos para pelear a nuestro nivel, entonces deberían ser más humildes y aceptar cuando les ofrecemos usar nuestra energía. Esta guerra estúpida empezó cuando ellos se negaron a construir reactores en su tierra.

—¿Matarías a un niño, Zack?

—¡¿Qué?! —Se irguió, agitado—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, ¡porque es un niño! ¡Es... demasiado pequeño como para combatir!

—Entonces... —Lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Hay una edad determinada a partir de la cual es aceptable quitarle la vida a otro ser humano?

La habitación quedó en el más profundo silencio, Zack apretó los labios desviando la mirada:

—No es así.

—¿Entonces cómo es?

El joven dejó caer la cabeza, observándose los pies como si de ellos fuera a escapar la respuesta a la pregunta que ya se había preguntado varias veces:

—A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para llegar a aquellas que deseamos.

—Para ser un héroe... ¿hay que ser un villano primero?

—¿Qué? —Zack la observó con atención—. ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ser un héroe?

—Oh, no sabía que era tu motivo también.

—Pues lo es.

La mujer se encogió de hombros:

—Todos los que entran a Soldado desean lo mismo. Todos quieren ser como Sephiroth; famosos, fuertes y admirados. Lo único que cambia es el _porqué_.

—Conque _el porqué_...

—¿Cuál es el tuyo, Zack? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres ser un héroe?

Se la quedó viendo y notó que la joven lo contemplaba entre serena y desafiante, con la luz de la tarde que se colaba por la ventana iluminándola por detrás. Parecía tan vulnerable como segura y se moría por darle una respuesta que afirmara la voluntad que tenía de cumplir el deseo de su vida. El motivo por el que dejó todo atrás para unirse a las filas de Shinra.

Lo que quería alcanzar, lo sabía con certeza. Quería llegar a la cima, ser reconocido y buscado cuando fuera necesitado. Pero, ¿para qué?

—Supongo... —musitó—. Que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Sadie no apartó la mirada de él:

—¿Y por qué esperar a ser un héroe para hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por qué no empezar ahora?

Zack soltó una risa cargada de nerviosismo, dejando caer los hombros dramáticamente:

—¿Sabes que haces unas preguntas de lo más raras?

—Lo raro es bueno. —Sadie miró hacia ambos lados desconcertada, lo que provocó que las carcajadas de su acompañante se intensificaran.

—Ya... no te voy a discutir nada más. —Zack tomó aire, el fantasma de la sonrisa todavía bailando en sus labios—. Haré las cosas bien y más adelante buscaré todos los _porqué_ que te hagan feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven inclinó la cabeza a un lado, todavía confundida por su reacción:

—¿Pero estás consciente de _qué_ significa _hacer las cosas bien?_

—Lo estaré a partir de ahora.

* * *

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El ángel de las flores

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 3**

**"El ángel de las flores"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Pasó una semana antes de que se la volviera a cruzar otra vez.

La psicóloga salió de la corporación ayudada por un bastón; las vendas que rodeaban su pierna asomaban por debajo de su falda. Zack la siguió con la mirada, hacía días que se había resignado a obtener información de Angeal a través de charlas. Seguirla no era algo muy recto de su parte, pero le brindaría pistas acerca de si la mujer aún mantenía alguna clase de contacto con su mentor.

Porque, ¿tenía que hacerlo, verdad? Angeal Hewley era un hombre centrado y diligente. Habría hecho falta que tuviera un peso demasiado grande en el corazón como para que se arriesgara a compartirlo con alguien más.

Tuvo que dejar de lado sus pensares, ya que (contrario a lo que la vio hacer en los últimos días) Sadie no se subió a su auto, sino que siguió de largo rumbo a la estación de trenes. La siguió sin acercarse demasiado, la multitud que salía de sus empleos esa noche lo ayudaba a camuflarse, aunque también arriesgaba con tragarse al objeto de su persecución.

Buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas para pagar el viaje. Afortunadamente los trenes eran amplios y solían llenarse de pasajeros, lo que evitaría que la joven lo viera subir.

—¿Hasta dónde va? —le preguntó uno de los porteros que vigilaban los vagones.

—Deme un viaje completo, todavía tienen que confirmar mi destino. —respondió a la vez que extendía su carné de Soldado junto con el pago del boleto.

—Ah, por supuesto. —El hombre le devolvió el cambio—. Hay muchos Soldados que llegan a los suburbios sin siquiera saber qué es lo que tienen que hacer.

Zack forzó una sonrisa y espió por detrás del hombro del portero:

—Gajes del oficio, mi amigo.

El sujeto asintió y lo dejó entrar. La multitud que se agolpaba a sus espaldas profirió numerosas quejas acerca del filo de la espada que cortó varias carteras y chaquetas al pasar.

El cabello blanquecino de Sadie era difícil de perder y sus hebras brillantes asomaban en una de las primeras filas del último vagón. Se encontraba sentada y distante, con esa mirada apagada que solía llevar siempre que creía que nadie la miraba. A Zack no dejaba de generarle curiosidad esa extraña mezcla de serenidad y oscuridad que conformaba la personalidad de su psicóloga.

Se recostó contra el acero helado del tren y su cuerpo acompañó el movimiento del arranque. La joven vivía en el sector superior y el viaje culminaba en los suburbios. ¿Tendría familia en esa zona? ¿Alguna clase de negocio? O quizá... ¿algo relacionado al paradero de Angeal que atender?

Deseaba con todo el corazón que se tratara de lo último.

Recientemente, Sephiroth le comunicó un dato que le heló la sangre. Se sospechaba que el ataque a Shinra era obra de un desertor; un traidor que alteró los códigos de software del escuadrón de defensa robótica. Definitivamente un ex empleado y posiblemente uno con acceso a las instalaciones del departamento de ciencia y tecnología. Sólo Angeal y Génesis podían atribuirse semejante perfil. Si su mentor aparecía... Shinra lo tendría en el blanco de sus investigaciones.

Pasaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que sonó la campanilla del tren, indicando que el aparato había llegado al final del recorrido. Zack estaba sentado en uno de los asientos libres, agazapado para no ser visto por los demás. Sólo cuatro personas además de él y Sadie se movían alrededor suyo, todos ansiosos por bajarse del tren luego del largo viaje.

Uno de los pasajeros se dirigió a la psicóloga y se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar, pero la joven negó el ofrecimiento con un breve "No se preocupe, con el bastón es más que suficiente", para enseguida alejarse rumbo a las escalinatas delanteras.

Era su momento para bajar.

Saltó al asiento trasero con sobrada agilidad. Escabulléndose rumbo a la puerta trasera y saliendo del tren en un parpadear. Usó unos restos de chatarra que yacían junto a las vías para esconderse cuando los pasajeros atravesaron la estación.

Sadie se abrió paso por los oscuros y decadentes suburbios mientras era seguida de cerca por su perseguidor. El Soldado no pudo evitar pensar en que algo no se sentía del todo bien, estaban saliendo del área urbana y adentrándose de a poco en la zona donde Shinra arrojaba sus escombros y basura.

De repente, una catedral en ruinas apareció en su campo de visión. El edificio resplandecía en medio de la desolación del lugar. La joven ingresó al recinto empujando una puerta de madera y Zack se acercó despacio, intimidado por el tamaño de la lámina de roble que tenía frente a él. De alguna forma... sentía que algo verdaderamente importante lo esperaba del otro lado.

* * *

—Sadie. —La joven que se encontraba de pie frente al matorral de flores que crecía en medio de la iglesia esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. Bienvenida de nuevo.

La recién llegada no pudo hacer menos que devolver el gesto, la alegría que siempre acompañaba a la florista era demasiado contagiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí abajo? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta de su invitada—. ¿Viniste a visitar al señor misterioso?

Sadie se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de la catedral, masajeándose la pierna al murmurar:

—Con este problema para caminar le perdí la pista, quiero saber como van sus asuntos.

—Yo no lo vi por ningún lado.

—¿No?

—Y eso que antes venía a visitarme a la iglesia con mucha frecuencia.

—Aerith... —Sadie entrecerró los ojos al pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante—. ¿Tampoco lo viste en el mercado? ¿O en la posada?

—Para nada... —Meneó la cabeza tras incorporarse de su jardín—. Pero la última vez que hablé con él parecía muy molesto y le pregunté que le sucedía.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que le preocupaba la salud de su amigo. Dijo... que estaba muy enfermo y no sabía como curarlo. —Suspiró suavemente—. Eso es habitual en Midgar, especialmente en la placa inferior. Hay tantas calamidades y tan pocos milagros por aquí.

—Es porque los milagros no existen.

Aerith volteó a verla:

—No afirmes eso hasta que no veas uno.

—Eso no tiene sentido. La única fuerza en la que confío es en la de los seres humanos para levantarse con sus propias piernas y seguir adelante, rezar y esperar por milagros no va a curar a nadie.

—Vamos, Sadie. —Jugueteó con uno de los pétalos de las flores de su canasto—. No existirían milagros sin humanos que los lleven a cabo; nosotros somos la herramienta del planeta.

La psicóloga la miró de reojo. Aerith aparentaba ser ingenua, pero en varias ocasiones la vio hacer uso de una sabiduría especial y poco común que le daba mucho que pensar.

—Oh... —La florista retrocedió con la mirada fija en una grieta en el muro de piedra de la catedral—. Creo que hay alguien detrás de esa pared.

—¿Qué? —Sadie se puso de pie, apoyándose en el bastón con una expresión sombría—. No te acerques.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

La psicóloga elevó la voz:

—¿Quien está ahí atrás? —Pero no recibió respuesta—. Hmm, quizá era sólo alguien que pasaba.

—No. —Aerith frunció el ceño, sujetando el canasto que llevaba con determinación—. Estoy segura de que hay alguien ahí, puedo sentirlo.

Sadie le dirigió una mirada perpleja:

—¿Cómo que puedes sentirlo?

—¡Eh, ya puedes salir de ahí! —Hizo eco con las palmas para incrementar el volumen de su voz—. ¡Ambas te pillamos!

—No digas ambas, yo no vi a nadie.

—Silencio, él no tiene que saberlo.

Zack soltó un largo suspiro e ingresó a la catedral a través de la grieta:

—Supongo que no doy la talla para Turco...

Sadie arqueó las cejas con incredulidad:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.

—No veo porqué te importa.

—Los suburbios no son un patio de juegos para una chica rica de Midgar.

Dio un sonoro respingo, ofendida por lo que acababa de oír:

—¿Qué te dio la impresión de que soy una ricachona?

—¿Qué no me lo daría? —respondió el Soldado con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo—. ¿O es que ahora Shinra da consultas terapéuticas de caridad a los mendigos de la placa inferior?

—Que vivamos aquí —musitó Aerith, acercándose decididamente a Zack—, no significa que seamos mendigos.

¿Quién le había dado vela en el entierro? Se prestó a responderle a la que consideró una metiche cuando notó la ternura de sus facciones, el brillo de sus ojos y la elegancia de su postura. Un ángel que cargaba las flores más hermosas que había visto jamás.

—Eh... —Tomó aire, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a la aparición que tenía delante—. ¡Perdona que lo haya puesto de esa manera! Pero es que para la gente de arriba, ustedes... ¡Pero no tú! ¡Los otros! Son... eh, ¿cómo decirlo?

Aerith dejó escapar una risa cristalina:

—Tratando de excusarte de esa forma sólo lo estás haciendo peor.

Zack dejó caer los hombros, rendido ante el argumento y la belleza de la florista:

—Debo encontrar una manera de disculparme, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no es necesario. No me ofende tanto lo que piensen los perros de Shinra.

Zack parpadeó, perplejo:

—¿C, Cómo me llamaste?

Aerith parpadeó con una chispa de clara inocencia en la mirada:

—Así es como se llaman, ¿o no?

—¿Q, quiénes?

—¡Ustedes, los Soldados! ¿No es el nombre... de su ejército o algo así?

—¡Oh! No, no... para nada. _Perros de Shinra_... pues es más bien un insulto. —Zack se rascó la nuca, divertido por la sorpresa que se estampó en el rostro de Aerith.

—¡AH! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE INSULTARTE!

—Lo sé, lo sé... —Movió una mano como queriendo apartar la ofensa imaginaria—. Llamé mendigos a tus vecinos, así que merecías llamarme perro de Shinra.

Otra risa escapó de los labios de la joven:

—Bien, bien. Ahora estamos a mano, supongo que no volverás a decir algo así.

—Los perros listos aprenden rápido, señorita.

—¿De verdad pueden?

—Claro. Aunque tristemente, no podemos leer la mente de nadie.

—Oh. ¿Y para qué querría un perro leer la mente?

—¿Qué tal para saber tu nombre?

Sonrió, jugueteando con una flor de pétalos color manteca al declarar:

—No hay necesidad de leer mentes si puedo decírtelo; me llamo Aerith.

Zack sonrió a la vez, ese era un nombre más que adecuado.

—Y yo soy Zack, es un placer conocerte.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y por un instante sintieron esa conexión especial que comparten dos extraños cuyos caminos se entrelazan más de lo normal.

—Aerith. —La voz de la psicóloga se dejó oír en el fondo de la mente de la florista—. Si tienes noticias de _ya sabes quien_, avísame. Vendré lo más rápido posible.

—¡Oh! —La joven parpadeó, alejándose confundida del Soldado—. ¡Pero Sadie, viniste hasta aquí para nada!

—Te aseguro que tendrá que escuchar dos o tres sermones de mi parte cuando aparezca. —Le dirigió una mirada cansada, los ojos posándose disimuladamente en Zack—. Sabes que a él le gusta mucho ser atendido _en privado_.

—Ah... —Aerith frunció el ceño, Sadie le dijo que al sujeto misterioso no le gustaba tratar con desconocidos—. Es verdad, se pondrá de un humor terrible si tiene que lidiar con algún extraño.

Sadie se dispuso a largarse de la catedral cuando comprobó que Zack le bloqueó el paso; la mirada fría e inquisitiva al hablar:

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con Angeal?

—¿Porqué lo tendría?

Zack hizo una mueca.

—No me respondas con una pregunta. Sospecho que sabes lo que le ocurrió.

—Tus sospechas no son de mi interés. —Golpeó la punta del pie suavemente contra el suelo—. Así que si no tienes nada más que objetar, debo regresar antes que se haga demasiado tarde y los trenes ya no salgan.

—¿De repente llevas prisa? Si tuvieras que haberte quedado con tu paciente no te hubiera molestado irte un poco después.

—Mira, Zack... —Sadie soltó un suspiro, dejando caer las cejas sobre los párpados al explicar—. Sé que esto te decepcionará muchísimo, pero la verdad es que no te incumben mis asuntos personales.

—Trabajas para Shinra, lo que significa que me incumben si atentan contra la seguridad de un camarada de Soldado.

—¿Atentar...? —La mujer sonrió, visiblemente cansada del interrogatorio—. No tienes ni la menor idea, ¿eh? —Hizo una pausa, marcando un número desconocido en el teléfono mientras se apartaba de su camino—: No hay ningún miembro de Soldado involucrado. Así que estate tranquilo y no me hagas denunciar que uno de mis pacientes enloqueció y empezó a seguirme por todo Midgar.

—¡No estoy loco!

—Pues lo pareces, acosándome con tus estúpidas fantasías por doquier. —Lo miró por encima del hombro cuando estuvo a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta—: Si quieres encontrar a Angeal deja de rogarle a los demás por información y piensa por ti mismo.

Zack se quedó boquiabierto, dejándola marcharse sin saber bien que decir. Aerith caminó hasta su lado, deteniéndose junto a él al preguntar:

—¿Quién es ese Angeal para ti?

—Oh. —El Soldado se sobresaltó, había olvidado que la florista aún seguía en el lugar—. Pues... Angeal es mi mentor, es quien me tuteló desde que ingresé a Soldado.

—¿Y desapareció?

—Ajá. Estábamos buscando a un camarada que desapareció luego de la guerra de Wutai, pero lo perdí a él también en medio de la búsqueda.

—Ya veo. A lo mejor Angeal...

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no. Probablemente me equivoque.

—Por favor, una opinión no hace mal ninguno. ¡Dime!

Aerith se llevó una mano al mentón:

—¿Quizá su desaparición esté relacionada con la de su amigo perdido?

Zack abrió la boca un palmo al sentir un _eureka_ poderoso estallarle dentro de la mente:

—¡ESO!

—¿Eso...? —La florista ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Diste con una idea?

Colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre los pequeños hombros de su escucha, con una sonrisa brillante destellando en su rostro al admitir:

—¡Y lo hice gracias a ti! —Tomó aire, tratando de articular las palabras lo más lentamente que le permitía su emoción—: Génesis quiere vengarse de Shinra por algo que desconozco. ¡Y Angeal partió para hacerlo cambiar de opinión! ¡Angeal quiere salvarlo!

Aerith parpadeó, incómoda ante el agarre.

—¿Génesis es el amigo perdido?

Zack pudo oír en su cabeza uno de los fragmentos de Loveless, la novela con la que el desertor estaba obsesionado:

«_El misterio infinito._

_Buscaron los tres hombres el don de la diosa. Mas sus destinos la guerra separó._

_Uno fue héroe, otro vagó por la tierra... El último, prisionero cayó._

_Pero a los tres unía su solemne juramento: buscar la respuesta juntos, una vez más._ _»_

—La guerra los separó —murmuró casi para sí mismo—. Lo que ocurrió en Wutai los dividió. —Miró alrededor, armando la escena en su mente—: El héroe es Sephiroth, el que viaja es Génesis. ¿Y el prisionero es...?

—El prisionero es Angeal.

—Sí. Al menos eso es lo que Génesis pretende.

—¿Apresará a su amigo cuando trate de convencerlo de regresar? —La joven hizo una mueca—. Eso no habla muy bien de su concepto de amistad.

—Dime, Aerith... —Zack retrocedió un paso, haciendo acoplo de su sonrisa más galante—. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

—Hmm, depende del tipo de favor que sea.

—¿Podrías decirme quien es el paciente de la doctora que estuvo aquí hace unos minutos?

—¿Sadie?

—Ajá.

—Oh. —Aerith meneó la cabeza, llevando las manos tras la cintura—. Eso no estaría bien de mi parte, ella fue muy clara en que no quería que te entrometieras en sus asuntos.

—Sí, claro. Sé que dijo eso. ¡Pero hay algo demasiado importante en juego como para dejar que su opinión me frene! —Zack se llevó las manos a las caderas, con la vista fija en la bóveda que hacía de techo en la derroída capilla—: Angeal puede estar en peligro. El secreto profesional de una psicóloga no tiene valor comparado al riesgo de dejar que algo le pase a mi mentor.

—Pero... ella confía en mí.

—¿De dónde la conoces?

—¿A Sadie? —Zack asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Aerith respondió—: Hubo un accidente en la placa superior y un hombre cayó desde ahí hasta esta catedral. —Señaló el agujero en el techo—. No sé como no se mató, lo encontré dormido sobre mis flores cuando vine por la mañana.

El Soldado se quedó viendo el techo con las cejas fruncidas, la caída que soportó el sujeto resultaba demencial. Ningún humano común y corriente pudo sobrevivir a un accidente de tal magnitud.

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con la psicóloga?

—Su teléfono móvil sonó sin parar y todas las llamadas eran de ella, así que atendí y le dije como encontrarlo.

—¿Y vino hasta aquí?

—Claro. Parecía muy preocupada, repetía la frase _"sabía que esto iba a pasar"_ una y otra vez. Pensé que era su esposa o algún familiar, pero me dijo que se trataba de uno de sus pacientes.

—Entiendo, así que ese es el famoso paciente al que viene a visitar a los suburbios.

—Sí. Quedó muy malherido y no puede regresar con los suyos, así que ella viene a revisarlo de vez en cuando.

—Eso no suena muy creíble. —Zack se balanceó en el lugar—. ¿Ese tipo no tiene un sólo familiar que venga a buscarlo para trasladarlo de vuelta arriba?

Aerith hizo un mohín, confundida:

—Sé que suena extraño. De hecho, todo este tiempo pensé que ella era una... ya sabes, doctora en medicina y no una psicóloga. Pensé que venía a verlo porque se encontraba herido.

—Esa mujer trabaja en Shinra, se encarga de analizar y tratar mentalmente al personal.

—¿Shinra? —Se desanimó ligeramente—. Ya veo.

Zack frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho:

—Probablemente el sujeto no vuelva arriba por otra cosa que lo detiene y no por sus heridas. —Suspiró—. Necesito saber si no se trata de Angeal o Génesis. ¿Puedo verlo en persona?

La florista dejó caer los hombros con resignación:

—Lo siento, pero yo no sé en donde está él.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que se oculta en algún lugar de los suburbios porque Sadie siempre viene a saludarme antes de ir a tratarlo, pero nunca me dijo como llegar allí.

—¿Y no pensaste en seguirla?

Aerith parpadeó con fuerza:

—¿Y por qué haría eso? No tengo ningún motivo para sospechar de ella.

—Es verdad... —Zack se sujetó la cintura e inclinó la cabeza al admitir—: Aún así fuiste verdaderamente amable al ayudarme, supongo que tendré que seguir otras rutas para dar con el paradero de este supuesto paciente.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás a tu amigo muy pronto.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Ajá. No hay fuerza que pueda separar a dos personas que quieren estar juntas durante demasiado tiempo.

_Que quieren estar juntas._

Zack estaba seguro de querer reunirse con su mentor, pero... ¿deseaba Angeal reunirse con él? Era una pregunta sin respuesta, por lo que debía confiar en su lealtad indiscutible. Se hacía necesario mantener los ánimos en alto y el dolor escondido en un rincón invisible de su endurecido corazón.

Así fue siempre desde niño; un optimista a la fuerza. No importaba si las cosas iban mal, Zack diría que estaban de maravilla. Cierta psicóloga que se le venía a la mente en ese instante lo habría llamado un mentiroso sin remedio.

—Bueno, es tarde y debo volver a casa o mamá se preocupará —murmuró la voz lejana de la florista—. Tú también deberías irte.

—¡Ah! —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente, inquieto al verse soñando despierto sobre mentiras y optimismo—. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Aerith se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, sujetando la madera mientras lo miraba con la desconfianza más pura estampada en su rostro:

—Sí, pero puedo ir yo sola.

—Oh, mejor así. —Zack se pasó una mano por el cabello y rió por lo bajo—. No querría tener que pedirte una cita frente a tu madre.

—¿Eh? —La joven abrió los ojos de par en par, riendo con incredulidad—. ¿Una cita, dices?

—Tengo que agradecerte por la ayuda de alguna manera, ¿no? —Se cruzó de brazos con la sonrisa creciendo a la par de su confianza—. Será menos vergonzoso si puedo despedirme de ti aquí y ahora. Así podemos arreglar en donde y cuando nos volveremos a ver sin que tu mamá me saque a escobazos.

—Oh. —Aerith luchó por aguantar la risa, pero no lo consiguió—. Pero es que no suenas para nada avergonzado, ¿estás seguro de que puedes sentir algo como la vergüenza?

—¡Claro que puedo! Sólo recházame y me verás muy avergonzado.

La joven arqueó los labios tímidamente y fijó la mirada en sus pies:

—No sé si quiera verte así...

—Entonces acepta mi propuesta y no tendrás que hacerlo. —Zack mantuvo la sonrisa, sin acercarse al sitio en el que Aerith se encontraba de pie. Le daba la impresión de que la joven saldría huyendo si se acercaba aunque sea un centímetro más.

—Bueno... —Le dio la espalda, golpeándose el mentón con la punta de los dedos—. Tengo que hacer unas compras mañana, ¡y las bolsas de fertilizantes son muy pesadas! Quizá puedas ayudarme a cargarlas desde el mercado hasta mi casa. —Lo miró de reojo, expectante.

—¿Fertilizante? —Se le congeló la sonrisa al oír la solicitud, cargar bolsas de excremento por los suburbios no era su idea de una cita ideal.

—Oh, ¿no te agradaría acompañarme? —Aerith encogió los hombros y abrió la puerta de roble al agregar—: Tengo un jardín todavía más bonito en casa, pensé que quizá te gustaría conocerlo.

—¡N, No! ¡Claro que me gusta la idea! —Zack asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza—. ¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Mañana estaré aquí! ¡Listo para llevar un camión de fertilizante a cuestas!

* * *

**¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!**


	4. Traición

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Traición"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sadie sintió un tirón en el muslo al ponerse en puntas de pie para alcanzar un libro de la repisa. Transcurrió un mes desde el incidente del pasillo lindero y la herida no dejaba de recordarle el plan de Angeal para derrocar a la siniestra compañía de la que formaban parte.

Apretó el tomo entre sus manos con la mirada fija en el escritorio donde reposaba su PHS. Pronto empezaría el invierno y le fastidiaba sobremanera que no se hubiera producido ningún nuevo ataque desde hace más de cuatro semanas.

¿Es que no pensaba llamarla? ¿En dónde diablos se había metido? ¿Por qué abandonar Midgar cuando estaba listo para obtener la venganza que tanto anhelaba? ¿Acaso encontró algún percance relacionado con la terrible enfermedad que parecía haberse contagiado de Génesis a su persona?

—¡Sadie, con permiso! —Zack ingresó al consultorio como si se tratara de su casa, sonriendo al notar la expresión perpleja de la psicóloga—. Es Viernes, ¿recuerdas? Hoy me toca confesar los pecados.

—¡Ah! —Se masajeó las sienes, dejando el libro sobre una mesita—. Tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado...

El Soldado se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito, uno mullido de color marfil. La cuerina del tapizado siempre olía a jazmín.

—Si quieres podemos cambiar de lugares, tú te confiesas y yo aconsejo.

Sadie hizo una mueca, ofreciéndole un _lollipop_ de la bandeja de chucherías que reposaba en su escritorio:

—No quiero ni pensar en los consejos que le darías a alguien como yo.

—Bueno, alguien cuya vida va tan bien como la mía seguro puede darte algunos _tips_ para mejorar la tuya. —Zack tomó el caramelo y se lo metió sin miramientos a la boca—. ¡Ah! ¡Vainilla! ¡Mi favorito!

—¿Así que todo va bien? —Sadie se sirvió una taza de café de la que bebió con presteza; observando a su paciente con la parte baja del rostro cubierto por el borde—. Cuéntame.

Zack tomó aire, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al admitir:

—¡Estoy saliendo con Aerith!

Sadie arqueó las cejas, parpadeando con fuerza.

—¿Con... la florista?

—¡La misma!

—¡Vaya! —Bajó un poco la taza, elevando los labios con sorpresa—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues no es como si hubiéramos dicho "a partir de hoy estamos saliendo". Fue... algo más bien progresivo.

La psicóloga sonrió con picardía:

—¿Progresivo cómo? Tiene que haber un momento en el que llevaron la relación a ese nivel.

—Ah... —Zack entrecerró los ojos, apretando la boca en una línea—. Pues... no. Nunca intercambiamos ese tipo de conversación. Sólo hablamos por teléfono, paseamos juntos y ya.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabes que ella piensa que está saliendo contigo? —Enseñó los dientes con malicia, inclinándose hacia adelante—. A lo mejor ahora está pasando el rato con otro chico que sí tuvo ese tipo de charla con ella.

El Soldado dejó escapar un gemido de frustración:

—¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?!

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó con ingenuidad—. ¿Cómo puedo yo arruinar algo en lo que no tengo nada que ver?

—¡Lo haces con tu... —Buscó la palabra, pasándose una mano por el rostro— ...lógica retorcida!

Sadie sonrió. Encontrar los botones que sacaban de quicio a su paciente y presionarlos hasta hacerlo enloquecer era tan tentador como divertido, pero eso no significaba que quisiera arruinar su feliz y romántico anuncio.

—Bien... —añadió para redimir lo que su _lógica retorcida_ pudiera haber destrozado—. ¿Y qué han hecho hasta ahora?

Zack la miró de reojo, un poco enfurruñado pero curioso ante la pregunta:

—¿Cómo que hasta ahora?

—¿Han ido a cenar? ¿Se han besado ya? ¿Conoces a sus padres?

—Hey, hey, hey, ¡no! —Negó con la cabeza rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos—. Definitivamente no voy a compartir ese tipo de cosas contigo.

—Oh. —Sadie se irguió, juntando las cejas y mirando hacia un lado—. No veo que tiene de malo, esas cosas tienen un gran impacto en tu salud mental. El primer beso con alguien deja mucha huella en la relación.

Zack interpuso una mano entre los dos:

—Tendrán todos los efectos positivos que tú y todos tus libros de _doctora de cerebros nerd _digan... pero eso no me da motivos como para tenerte al tanto de las intimidades de mi... eh, ¡relación!

La joven se paseó por la sala, tomando una silla y sentándose en la otra esquina. Miró el techo por unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirle la mirada a su paciente:

—La gente hace mucha alharaca por algo tan natural como lo es tener una pareja, ¿eh? —Sonrió, empequeñeciendo los ojos—. De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz, Aerith es una muchacha honesta y devota.

Zack sonrió a su vez, enternecido por los buenos deseos:

—Gracias, Sadie.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, anotando las fechas de las citas de sus pacientes en una libreta.

—¿Y ha pasado algo más en este tiempo, además de tu nueva relación?

—Oh, sí. —Se sentó derecho en el sillón—. Fui a una misión hace unos días, destino: Modeoheim. Tuvimos un accidente en el helicóptero, ¿te enteraste?

Sadie abrió los ojos de par en par:

—¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Y Tseng también, no hubo heridos. ¡Pero vaya que pudo haberlos! Fue un golpe bastante duro.

—Oí de eso, pero Shinra no publicó los nombres de los involucrados.

—Claro que no, ni siquiera sabemos que nos pegó. —Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose molesto al recordar al causante del accidente. Génesis... el sujeto no se daba por vencido. Los atacó desde el aire cuando se acercaron a las instalaciones en donde acaparaba todas sus malditas copias y ni siquiera pudo preguntarle nada acerca de Angeal.

—¿Puedes explicarme que tuvo de bueno todo eso? —Sadie interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Ah! —Sonrió, distraído—. Pues uno de los que nos acompañaba resultó ser del campo como yo. Se llama Cloud y va en la infantería. Es el primero de las afueras con el que tengo el gusto de hablar. ¡Deberías verlo, es tímido como un ocelote!

—¡Ah! No traté a nadie de la infantería todavía, ¿son los dos del mismo sitio?

—No. El es de Nibelheim y yo de Gongaga. —Dibujó una línea invisible con los brazos—. Es una villa olvidada por Dios, ¡pero tiene su encanto! Claro... si te gustan las cosas como la soledad o el madrugar para darle de comer a las cabras.

Sadie inclinó los hombros hacia adelante con interés:

—¿Y cómo alguien que se crió tan cerca de la naturaleza puede vivir en un lugar como Midgar?

—Bah. Nadie que nazca en las afueras lo hace porque lo decide. Tuve mala suerte; unos padres increíbles, pero una aldea con las oportunidades de una cueva en Icicle.

—Ser granjero no cumplía con tus expectativas, ¿eh?

Zack soltó aire entre los dientes:

—Claro que no. Me gustan la tecnología y el combate. Desde niño que no pienso en nada más que ser parte de Soldado.

—¿No extrañas tu hogar? ¿O a tus padres?

—¿Preguntas por tu papel de psicóloga o porque te interesa? —Sonrió y meneó la cabeza lentamente—. A veces no sé si me cuestionas acerca de estas cosas sólo para llenar algún formulario misterioso con toda mi personalidad.

Las cejas oscuras de Sadie se unieron en su rostro mientras arrugaba la nariz, dándole una actitud tan determinada como infantil.

—¡No pienses que lo hago sólo para darle el chisme a Shinra!

Zack sonrió, enseñando la palma de su mano derecha como si su argumento fuera el más obvio de todos:

—Pero, ¿no es ese tu trabajo? Creí que te pagaban para escuchar los secretos de los empleados y decirle a los altos mandos lo que se les pasa por la cabeza a sus subordinados.

—¿Tengo que repetirte lo del secreto profesional?

—Claro que no. Por esa maldita razón es que te niegas a decirme lo que te dijo Angeal antes de irse.

Sadie apretó los labios en una línea fina.

—Yo escucho y evalúo lo que sucede con el paciente durante cada consulta. Lo que le entrego a Shinra después de eso... es mi evaluación del caso y absolutamente nada más.

Zack entrecerró los ojos, el rostro duro como la piedra al murmurar:

—¿Y acaso tu evaluación de las últimas palabras de Angeal en el edificio tuvo como consecuencia que él fuera... _desaparecido?_

La psicóloga le clavó la mirada, los ojos más brillantes y desafiantes de lo que él pudiera recordar haber visto jamás cuando espetó las palabras con furia:

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver...! ¡Sino todo lo contrario!

—¡Todo lo contrario! —Se puso de pie, acortando la distancia entre los dos—. ¡¿Por qué no me dices lo que sabes?!

Sadie ladeó el cuerpo a un lado, esquivando la imponente figura y extendiendo el dedo índice para señalarle el rostro con desprecio:

—¡No tengo porqué decirte nada! ¿Qué va a hacer _un_ _tipo como tú_ con una información que no le ha servido a alguien como yo?

Zack elevó las manos y arqueó los dedos con energía, tratando de canalizar mejor la furia que empezaba a dominarlo:

—¡¿A qué te refieres con un tipo como yo?! ¡No soy un ignorante al que puedas echarle en la cara tu estúpida educación para hacerlo desistir!

La joven retrocedió un paso, molesta consigo misma al notar lo intimidante que podía ser plantarle cara a un sujeto al que consideraba un cabeza hueca:

—¡Pues si mi educación no es suficiente para solucionar el problema mucho menos lo vas a hacer tú con tus _oh-qué-geniales_ poderes de perro de Shinra!

Perro de Shinra.

¿En dónde escuchó eso antes? Aerith... ella dijo eso la primera vez que hablaron, ¿verdad?

_«—Oh, no es necesario. No me ofende tanto lo que piensen los perros de Shinra._

_—_ _¿C, Cómo me llamaste?_

_—_ _Así es como se llaman, ¿o no?»_

Zack abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, observando a la joven que lo enfrentaba con creciente tensión. La expresión de Sadie le recordaba a la de un guerrero dispuesto a luchar contra un ejército con un simple abanico como defensa.

—¡Tú...! ¡Tú eres de los suburbios! —le dijo con desesperación, sintiendo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encontraban su lugar.

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, apretando los hombros como un niño descubierto a mitad de una travesura.

—¡No digas estupideces!

—¡Me llamaste perro de Shinra!

La joven negó con la cabeza, rodeando a su escucha para dirigirse a la puerta de salida:

—¡Todo el mundo les dice así!

Zack se lanzó tras ella, sujetando la perilla de la puerta con una mano:

—¡Qué excusa tan estúpida para alguien que se cree tan inteligente!

—¡Basta! —Sadie trató de soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre la perilla—. ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de tus fantasías paranoicas! ¡No soy de la placa... inferior! ¡No sé nada sobre Angeal y... voy a partirte la maldita muñeca si no me dejas largarme de aquí!

El Soldado soltó una risita incrédula; ¿ella iba a quebrarlo? ¿A él? ¿Un Soldado de primera clase? La sujetó de las muñecas y la enfrentó con hastío:

—¿Y por qué querrías largarte de tu propio consultorio?

—¡Para decirle a mi superior que estás loco!

Zack negó con cansancio:

—Cuando te molestas dejas de pensar con claridad. ¿Crees que te dejaré salir si amenazas con arruinar mi carrera en cuanto lo haga?

Sadie se agitó, pateándolo en la pantorrilla sin ocasionarle nada de daño:

—¡Entonces vas a tener que matarme! ¡Porque no voy a dejar que todo se arruine por culpa del estúpido aprendiz de Angeal!

—¿Qué es eso de _todo...?_ —La dejó libre y tomó aire al notar que la chica se soplaba las muñecas; irritadas y amoratadas por la fuerza del agarre—. Oye, perdona. No medí mi fuerza al tratar de retenerte.

—Cállate. —Lo miró por sobre el hombro con rencor—. Aquí nadie necesita de tus disculpas.

—Por favor... —Se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza—. Estoy desesperado por saber algo de él.

La psicóloga elevó el mentón, entrecerrando los ojos con desdén:

—Vete al diablo. No tendrás nada más de mi parte, Zack. —Abrió la puerta bruscamente, saliendo del lugar a grandes pasos—. ¡Y no vuelvas a pisar mi consultorio!

—¡Sadie! —Zack se abalanzó hacia el pasillo—. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Todavía no termino de hablar contigo!

—¡Ay, por lo más sagrado! —La mujer dio un respingo al ver que era perseguida—. ¡¿Es que nunca te rindes?!

—¡DEJA DE ESCAPAR! —La siguió por todo el pasillo, las escalinatas de entrada y el hall principal. ¡¿Cómo diablos alcanzaba esa velocidad huyendo en zapatos de taco alto?!

Sadie atravesó las enormes puertas electrónicas de entrada abriéndose paso entre la multitud de empleados que iban y venían. Estaba a punto de pisar el exterior cuando volvió a avistar al Soldado que venía tras ella:

—¡MALDICIÓN SADIE! ¡DETENTE!

Nunca.

No podía dejarse atrapar.

El destino de Angeal, de Cissnei y el suyo estuvieron a punto de verse seriamente comprometidos. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?! Si escapaba, quizá por lo menos las personas que más le importaban quedarían libres de sospechas.

Zack la vio cruzar la avenida principal con desesperación; tenía su PHS junto a su rostro y articulaba frases rápidas en el aparato. Ella estaba pidiendo ayuda, comunicándose con quien la ayudara a perderlo de vista. Tantos años en el ejército no fueron para nada; podía predecir las acciones de un fugitivo tan bien como las propias.

Dio un salto por encima de uno de los vehículos que cruzaban la avenida, poniéndose a sólo dos metros de su presa. La joven huía sin mirar atrás y aprovechó la distracción para desenfundar su espada. No es que planeara herirla... pero amenazarla bastaría para que se detuviera.

Fue entonces que su vista sobrehumana captó un movimiento que sólo vio en situaciones mucho más peligrosas que una persecución de civiles. Sadie volteó cuando estuvieron a una distancia de menos de un metro, sacando la mano derecha del interior del saco para revelar una pistola automática que le apuntó justo en el rostro.

—¡MIERDA! —Se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el disparo, incorporándose lentamente para comprobar como una camioneta destartalada frenaba bruscamente frente a la psicóloga—. ¡DIABLOS! —Interpuso su espada entre él y el vehículo, desesperado por evitar que la mujer se le escapara de las manos.

Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Sadie se trepara en la parte trasera y el aparato emprendiera nuevamente la marcha.

Zack jadeó, observando como se perdían calle abajo. Todavía podía ver a Sadie en la distancia, de pie junto a la puerta trasera con la expresión más sombría que le había visto jamás.

* * *

—¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! —espetó Jessie desde la parte trasera de la camioneta que recogió a Sadie durante la huida—. ¡¿Qué diablos pudo ser tan malo como para que te hicieras perseguir por un Soldado?!

—Yo... —Se hundió en el asiento trasero con la mirada ausente—. Perdí el control. El mencionó que yo venía de los suburbios y... no supe como negarlo.

—¡¿Sólo eso?! —chilló Biggs, el conductor—. ¡¿Qué tiene de malo venir de abajo?! ¡¿Acaso el maldito sabía algo de nuestro grupo?!

—¡N, no!

—¡¿Entonces por qué diablos escapaste?! —El hombre sujetó el volante con fuerza, tratando de abrirse paso a través del pesado tránsito que los frenaba más y más—. ¡Y además le disparaste! ¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SACASTE UN ARMA?!

—¡La conseguí como lo habrías hecho tú! —gruñó, sujetándose del asiento que se sacudía tanto como la camioneta—. ¡Ya no estaba a salvo y quería protegerme! ¡Pero a ti te hubiera dado igual si me mataban, habrías mandado a otra en mi lugar!

—¡Y sería mejor que esto! ¡Todo un año de trabajo perdido! —Biggs volanteó para esquivar un auto que venía en sentido contrario, provocando que las pasajeras se agitaran con sorpresa—. ¡Nos esforzamos lo indecible por contactar con Angeal y conseguir que nos entendiera!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Sabes de sobra que nadie en esa maldita empresa nos escucha!

—¡Te digo que lo sé! —Sadie se pasó una mano por el rostro—. ¡Pero Zack hacía muchas preguntas y ya no sabía como negarme a decirle la verdad!

—¿Zack? —Jessie abrió la boca un palmo—. ¿El aprendiz del Soldado fue el que te descubrió?

Por un instante sólo se escuchó el trajinar del vapuleado vehículo a su alrededor, hasta que Sadie se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza y Jessie murmuró:

—Así que el favorito de Angeal te puso contra las cuerdas...

—Me sentía muy mal por no poder decirle en donde estaba.

Biggs dio un respingo:

—¿Peor que por arruinar la oportunidad perfecta de conocer al enemigo? No lo creo.

—Yo... —Sadie se pasó una mano por detrás del cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No pensé en eso. Sé que metí la pata, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero... juro que me esforcé por hacer las cosas bien!

—Lo más probable es que termines en la lista de buscados de Shinra —declaró Jessie con la mirada fija en su compañera—. No podremos ampararte si los Turcos vienen por ti. Así que deberías pensar en abandonar Midgar cuanto antes.

La camioneta se detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que todos los ocupantes perdieran el equilibrio a causa de la desaceleración.

—¡¿Qué haces, Biggs?! ¡Acabo de partirme la cabeza contra la guantera!

—¡Calla la maldita boca Jessie! ¡¿No ves lo que hay delante?!

—¡¿Manejas como un ebrio y además me mandas callar?!

—¡¿Estás ciega?! ¡No puedo avanzar sin que nos maten!

La mujer se quedó muda al mirar hacia adelante. Un contingente entero de Soldados de Shinra que cortaba la avenida les apuntaba con armas de alto calibre desde atrás de una barricada.

Sadie se asomó a la cabina del conductor, blanca como un papel a causa del terror. Por supuesto, Zack no se detendría ante algo tan sencillo como una fuga en camioneta. La fugitiva recordó con amargura que_ los perros de Shinra_ nunca dejaban escapar a su presa.

Nunca.

* * *

Ignoraba cuantas horas pasó sentada en esa silla. La sala de interrogación era fría y oscura, una mesa de aluminio y unas viejas revistas apiladas encima eran su única compañía.

¿Qué habría sido de Jessie y Biggs?

No sabía nada de ellos desde que los tres fueron arrancados de la camioneta y tratados como delincuentes por las tropas de Shinra. ¿A lo mejor estarían igual de aislados que ella? ¿Esperando quien sabe qué cosa de parte de sus captores?

Se sintió enfermar de sólo pensar en lo que les harían para obtener información. Los Turcos siempre fueron la pesadilla más grande de cualquiera que se opusiera a la compañía y Cissnei no podía entrometerse. No necesitaban otra fuga más en sus planes.

¡¿Por qué mierda Zack no podía dejar de preguntarle cosas que le costaba tanto esconder?! Si no fuera por su insistencia ella-

La puerta se abrió con un rechinar agudo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Usted es la psicóloga? —preguntó un militar que sostenía una planilla electrónica en sus manos—. No se levante, tome asiento.

Sadie (quien se irguió con lentitud al verlo entrar) obedeció con desconcierto. No era un Turco, sino un soldado de infantería haciendo las tareas de rutina con un sospechoso arrestado. No tenía que preocuparse... todavía.

—Dígame si los siguientes datos son correctos. —Bajó la vista hacia la planilla; o al menos eso supuso Sadie al verlo inclinar la cabeza.

Con esos cascos encima nunca se sabía con certeza hacia donde estaban mirando. Siempre les pedía que se quitaran esas cosas en su consultorio; no se podía mantener una conversación normal sin establecer contacto visual con los pacientes.

—¿Señorita Darcy? ¿Me escucha?

—Oh... perdone, me distraje.

—Ya lo noté. ¿Es esta su firma? —Le extendió unos documentos por encima de la mesa—. Son registros de entrada y salida de los funcionarios en los últimos dos meses.

—Sí... es mi firma. —Arqueó las cejas observando los papeles—. ¿Para qué me preguntan esto? Trabajo en este lugar desde hace un año, tienen papeles suficientes para saber que estuve atendiendo en mi consultorio.

—Usted no hace las preguntas aquí.

Sadie oprimió los labios y los puños a la vez:

—Y tampoco les daré las respuestas así que pueden guardarse los formalismos en donde les quepan.

—Oh... —El militar se la quedó viendo por un instante antes de hablar—. ¿Está segura de que así es como quiere que sean las cosas? Si coopera con Shinra todo este asunto de los terroristas que iban con usted en el auto puede... _obviarse_.

—¡Eso es sólo chantaje!

—No soy el indicado para asegurarlo. ¿Quizá quiera ser mejor informada por un miembro de los Turcos?

La joven comprendió la amenaza velada que suponía esa pregunta. Si un Turco quería obtener datos, los conseguiría de un modo mucho más agresivo.

—No diré una sola palabra —murmuró con los hombros encogidos, insegura de su propia afirmación.

¿Podría mantener la boca cerrada si la presionaban? ¿Si la torturaban, o amenazaban a las personas que estimaba? No consiguió mantenerse estoica frente a las sencillas preguntas con pocos fundamentos de Fair, ¿cómo suponía poder guardar la compostura y los secretos del plan de Avalancha bajo presión, siendo que falló en un terreno tan sencillo?

—Entonces así será... —El soldado se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra, abandonando el lugar.

—Ya no puedo volver atrás —murmuró, juntando las manos sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón en ellas—. Ahora sólo se puede ir hacia adelante, ¿verdad?

El plan no falló, sólo cambió.

Sadie se quitó la chaqueta y la enrolló en torno a su brazo derecho. Durante ese año quiso olvidar lo que era; soñar con otra vida y otras opciones. Los seres humanos le fascinaban; quería entenderlos y ayudarlos a comprenderse, pero su tutora tenía razón: estaba destinada a recorrer un camino escrito por otros.

La voz de Angeal resonó en el fondo de su mente, trayéndole recuerdos de una charla pasada:

«—_No soy más que un fallo._

_—_ _No pienses así de ti mismo —le dijo una Sadie mucho más joven._

—_Ni humano, ni bestia... ¿No es eso un fallo?_

—_Puedes recuperarte de esto y llegar más alto; sé que es posible detener esta enfermedad. Pero antes necesitas desenmascarar a Shinra.»_

La verdad detrás de Shinra. Los motivos que impulsaban el funcionamiento del gigante eléctrico eran todavía más siniestros que el abuso de recursos naturales por los que peleaba Avalancha.

«—_Yo quiero ayudar, pero creo que no tengo las fuerzas ni la reputación para unirme a una pelea así —se quejó Sadie con la vista fija en sus manos flacas y temblorosas._

_Angeal sonrió con picardía al responder:_

_—Debe haber algo que puedas hacer, no todas las batallas se ganan con músculos o discursos._

—_Yo... supongo que me gusta leer libros._

—_¿Sobre qué cosa?_

—_Personas._

—_Ya. Entonces tengo un trabajo para ti. —La animó con una palmadita en el hombro—. ¡Pero no te me vayas a rendir! ¡El honor de una persona se mide según la perseverancia que emplea para cumplir con su deber!»_

Sadie se detuvo frente a la puerta de cristal que se interponía entre ella y su libertad, con la mirada fija en la imagen que le devolvía la superficie al declarar:

—No me voy a quedar esperando a la muerte. ¡Voy a perseverar!

La puerta recibió el impacto de su golpe y se esparció por el suelo como si estuviera hecha de papel. La joven se dispuso a salir de la habitación con prisa, temerosa de ser oída por sus captores, pero su escape fue interrumpido cuando un objeto se estrelló de imprevisto contra su rostro.

La vista se le nubló y varios destellos de luz desfilaron frente a sus ojos.

—¡Quieta ahí! —gritó el guardia que le propinó el puñetazo mientras rebuscaba la ranura de la vara paralizante en su correaje.

Sadie abrió los ojos de par en par al ver las acciones de su atacante, si lograba quitarle la vara podría aumentar sus chances de escapar. Se irguió, ignorando el golpe gracias a la descarga de adrenalina que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¡A, Alto ahí! —El sujeto tomó la vara y jaló de ella con nerviosismo, sólo para notar que el artefacto se había enganchado a su cinturón—. ¡No se acerque o daré la voz de-

El caballete del guardia se rompió con un estridente sonido al ser golpeado por la base de la palma de la mujer, la cual se aprestó a soltar el botón del cinturón y quitárselo junto con la vara.

—¡AGH... MALDITA! —Se sujetó el rostro que sangraba copiosamente—. ¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA OTRA VEZ!

El guardia cayó inconsciente cuando la vara le asestó una descarga en el estómago.

Sadie jadeó con terror, era más fácil pensar en paralizar a alguien que hacerlo y ver a la víctima desplomarse como un saco de papas en el suelo. Pero no podía tener compasión ahora... ¡Tenía que huir!

Se tambaleó, dando unos pasos vacilantes a través del solitario y lúgubre pasillo. ¿Escapar era lo mejor? Una vara como la que tenía sólo le haría cosquillas a un Soldado. ¿Y si traían armas? ¿Y si le disparaban sin siquiera mediar palabra?

Su respiración se aceleró más y más ante las ideas que volaban por su mente. ¿Sería mejor esconderse? Se movió con velocidad y torpeza a lo largo de la senda, descubriendo que no existían habitaciones laterales por las que pudiera escurrirse. Sólo dos frías y húmedas paredes que se angostaban en torno a ella hasta perderse metros y metros adelante.

No tenía manera de ocultarse, si alguien aparecía al final del pasillo debía enfrentarlo o retroceder y condenarse a ser apresada otra vez. Shinra no le daría la oportunidad de traicionar a sus compañeros y seguir trabajando para ellos luego de su fuga. Atacar a un empleado de la empresa la convertía en un enemigo que debía abatirse cuanto antes.

Llegaba al final del pasillo cuando notó que otro militar que hacía la ronda nocturna de vigilancia se dirigía a ella. ¿Funcionaría el truco de la vara paralizante otra vez? Lo dudaba. No creía estar a la altura de un miembro de la infantería en lo que a combate se refería, por lo que tener esperanzas de ganar dos trifulcas seguidas sería una estupidez.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sorprendido por la presencia de la joven en el sector:

—Buenas tardes, señora.

Sadie escondió la vara extensible detrás suyo, esforzándose por disimular su ojo amoratado debajo de las mechas blanquecinas del flequillo que le tocaba el mentón. Sus acciones obedecían más al instinto que a la planificación.

—Buenas tardes —respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Tiene autorización para estar en el área?

Duda; el tipo dudaba de su identidad. De saber que estaba cautiva nunca habría pedido una autorización. Sintió ganas de lanzar un grito de alegría ante tal revelación y tuvo que contenerse para mostrarse altiva y profesional al decir:

—¿Estaría aquí si no la tuviera? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Quién contrata a esta gentuza que ni se toma la molestia de conocer a los empleados? —Se adelantó con el mentón elevado en claro disgusto, sujetando la vara entre sus brazos cruzados. Pudo escuchar al soldado retomar la caminata y murmurar un duro "Vaya ramera pretenciosa", entre dientes.

Su pequeña victoria la deleitó, pero todavía se hallaba muy lejos de estar a salvo. Se movió con rapidez por el hall que daba al pasillo, sólo para comprobar que nunca estuvo en esa parte de las instalaciones con anterioridad.

El tamaño de la empresa era titánico y la mayoría del personal tenía limitado el acceso a ciertas áreas. Una psicóloga no tenía porqué visitar el sector de los prisioneros; eso era tierra de Soldados y Turcos nada más.

Pensar en el grupo de asesinos profesionales le recordó de inmediato a Cissnei, por lo que movió su mano hacia uno de los bolsillos de su falda (decidida a preguntarle a su amiga cual era la salida del sitio), cuando recordó que su PHS fue requisado por sus captores.

—¡Mierda! —Miró en derredor con desesperación. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, en cualquier momento el guardia que la dejó ir se encontraría con su camarada desmayado frente a su celda y vendría por ella.

Se lanzó contra un ascensor cercano, presionando todos los botones a la vez:

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Respiró agitada, mientras los números luminosos del visor bajaban con lentitud—. ¡Date una maldita prisa aparato del demonio! —Lo golpeó varias veces con la palma de la mano, sin dejar de mirar atrás.

La campanilla sonó, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ella y el guardia a sus espaldas ordenó:

—¡ALTO! ¡DETÉNGASE AHÍ MISMO!

Sadie se arrojó dentro del aparato, pegando la espalda contra el cristal para tocar todos los botones a la vez. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se agitó ante el terror que la embargaba; si el militar entraba usaría la vara y sería el fin de su breve fuga. Sus manos temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y sabía que le sería imposible defenderse si no trataba de tranquilizarse primero.

Abrió los ojos para no sucumbir ante el pánico pero todo giró a su alrededor. Tenía la vista nublada a causa de la hinchazón que se apoderaba de su rostro maltrecho y amoratado.

La sorprendió sentir un jalón brusco en la mano; alguien le había quitado la vara. Giró al notar que una persona salía de entre las sombras que la rodeaban:

—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien.

Zack Fair estaba en el interior del ascensor.

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!**


	5. El desertor

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 5**

**"El desertor"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El Soldado se quedó pasmado ante la visión. La siempre estable y altiva psicóloga estaba pálida y retraída en una esquina del ascensor. Sosteniendo una vara paralizante entre sus dedos temblorosos sin poder enfocar bien la mirada. Se sintió enfermo por dentro cuando le recordó a un animal acorralado que luchaba por defender su vida.

Ella estaba así por su culpa.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué la desgraciada no intentó volarle la cabeza hacía unas horas atrás?! ¿Qué diablos pensaba al sentir pena por esa mujer? Si la fulana estuviera armada y en mejores condiciones seguro le metía una bala entre los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tomó aire y le arrebató la vara de las manos, colocándola en su cinturón con el ceño fruncido. Sadie jadeó y se apegó más contra la pared.

—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien. —Soltó un suspiro al ver que el guardia se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡SEÑOR FAIR! —le pidió el militar desde lejos—: ¡DETENGA LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR!

—¡Por favor! —Sadie murmuró con la voz temblorosa y la mirada desenfocada—. ¡No la detengas! ¡Te... diré en donde está Angeal!

—Tienes un don para las palabras, ¿eh, Sadie? —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura, el ceño fruncido ante la posibilidad que se presentaba frente a él—. Siempre dices lo necesario en el momento justo.

—¡Te juro que lo haré!

—¿De verdad? —Había más cinismo que curiosidad en su pregunta.

La joven dio un respingo, la voz grave y forzada al escuchar los pasos del soldado a meros metros de las puertas que empezaban a cerrarse del todo:

—¡O lo tomas o lo pierdes, Fair!

—Ah, ¡así negocia Shinra!

—¡ESPERE! ¡SEÑOR! —Las puertas se cerraron frente al perseguidor, quien se quedó perplejo ante lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ahora... —Zack se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la mujer por sobre el hombro—. Te toca cantar.

Sadie dejó escapar un largo suspiro, inclinando la cabeza sobre su pecho al murmurar:

—Créeme que intenté darte pistas antes, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ti.

—¿Pistas? ¿Crees que hubiera hecho algo para perjudicar a mi maestro si me enteraba de la verdad? —Elevó el mentón y a la joven se le hizo todavía más alto de lo que ya era—. Tenemos sólo que bajar quince pisos y podrás entretener a todo Shinra con tus pistas si te place.

—¡No, no! —Meneó la cabeza con violencia—. Estoy tratando de ser honesta pero, ¡es que no sé ni por donde empezar!

Zack suspiró:

—Sí... _honesta,_ claro. ¿Vas a decirme en dónde está Angeal?

—Zack yo... quizá me apresuré al hablar hace un momento. ¿Qué tal si te lo digo después de que me ayudes a escapar de este lugar? Cuando estemos en un sitio tranquilo donde-

El Soldado dejó caer los hombros, interrumpiéndola:

—¿Qué? ¿Así que las condiciones cambian según tu mandato? No detuve la puerta, eso me pediste. ¡No exijas cosas que no me comprometí a cumplir!

—¡Pero es que lo que necesito es escapar! ¡¿Qué más da que no dejaras entrar a ese guardia si los cincuenta que hay abajo me van a volver a arrestar?!

—Ese es tu problema.

Sadie dejó caer la mandíbula, su torso acompañando el movimiento ante la negativa de su acompañante.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

—¿De verdad estás preguntándome eso a mí?

—Zack-

—Me disparaste, estás bajo arresto de la compañía para la que trabajo, ¡y además te niegas a decirme en donde está mi mentor! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga por ti?! ¡¿Darte un abrazo y echarme la culpa de lo que hiciste sólo porque se te da la gana?!

—¡No es como lo piensas! ¡Si yo te digo en donde está él... irás y lo arruinarás todo!

—¿Lo ves? Sigues insistiendo en la mierda que me dijiste en tu consultorio.

—¿Qué?

—En eso de que alguien como yo no puede hacer lo mismo que tú.

—Oh... —Sadie arqueó los labios en un gesto amargo—. No lo olvidaste.

—¿Cómo lo haría? —Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda; la mirada perdida en la vista nocturna que le ofrecía la ciudad de Midgar a través del cristal del elevador—. La persona a la que le confié una parte de lo que soy, sólo se burlaba del estúpido campesino que la consultaba mientras fingía entenderlo.

—No, no Zack. —Meneó la cabeza con torpeza. No sabía si estaba desorientada a causa del golpe o del remordimiento, pero comenzaba a sentir unas nauseas terribles—. Nunca quise burlarme de ti, sólo temía que-

—¿Que fuera demasiado imbécil como para entenderlo?

—¡N, No! ¡Pero eres parte de Shinra y no puedo dejar que Angeal falle! ¡Lo que él está haciendo es demasiado importante para la gente de los suburbios!

El Soldado frunció el entrecejo. Al final Sephiroth tenía razón; Angeal era un desertor.

—¿Así que se convirtió en un enemigo de Shinra? —Su voz sonó casi como un murmullo—. ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños... y con su honor?

Sadie jadeó, nerviosa al ver que casi se hallaban en la planta baja del edificio:

—Quedarse en Shinra sólo lo hubiera deshonrado. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en este lugar.

—Pruébame.

—¿Eh?

Giró sobre los talones, enfrentando a su acompañante con una mirada lejana e impersonal:

—Demuéstrame que no crees que soy un idiota incapaz de comprender lo que está ocurriendo.

—¡No puedo!

—No quieres, que es distinto. Decides no hacerlo.

—Zack... —Sadie apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, estaban a cinco pisos de la planta baja. ¿Por qué le costaba confiar en el aprendiz de Angeal?

«—_Nadie debe saberlo, no confíes ni en tu sombra.»_

La voz de Angeal resonó en su mente y se aferró con desesperación al deseo de cumplir la promesa realizada. El ex Soldado tenía sus motivos para ser reservado; Zack podía adorarlo como a un padre pero también le juró lealtad a Shinra. ¿Sería tan ilusa como para escupir la verdad delante de un peón del enemigo esperando que le creyera?

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un nudo apretarle la garganta.

—Sólo tenía que ser una psicóloga. Angeal dijo que sólo tenía que escuchar a las personas y darles consejos. —Parpadeó fuertemente deteniendo las lágrimas que peligraban con resbalar por sus mejillas—. ¡Nunca dijo que tendría que ser un mártir que se llevara nuestros secretos a la tumba!

—Oye, oye... —Zack oprimió los labios, tensando la mandíbula ante la escena. Podía estar a punto de sacarle la información a patadas a la impostora que tenía delante, pero nunca tuvo corazón como para ver a alguien sufriendo tanto sin conmoverse.

Seguro que Sephiroth no tendría ese problema. Estas debilidades suyas se interponían con sus ambiciones a cada rato.

—No tienes que hacer algo como morir para ayudarlo —concedió.

Sadie se pasó el brazo por el rostro, frotándolo con vergüenza:

—¡No tienes idea! ¡Es algo demasiado... demasiado importante como-

—¡Basta! —Zack la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, su mirada fija en la de ella—. ¡¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo, sobre buscar la razón detrás de mis sueños?!

Sadie no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la cabeza gacha.

—¡Quiero ser un héroe para proteger a las personas que me importan y mientras más alto llegue mejor podré hacerlo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor Soldado de Primera clase que nunca hayan visto, mejor aún que el mismísimo Sephiroth!

La joven se agitó, tratando de soltarse del agarre al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba que habían llegado a destino.

—¡Jamás serás... —Ahogó un sollozo al ver como las puertas se abrían, dejando ver a un pelotón de soldados que les bloqueaba el paso— ...un héroe si vas por ese camino, Zack Fair!

El joven soltó el agarre casi sin notarlo, movido entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa:

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sadie abrió la boca para hablar pero los cristales a su alrededor estallaron bruscamente. La mujer se encogió para evitar ser dañada mas fue abrazada por una persona cuyo rostro reconoció al instante.

Zack se quedó paralizado en el lugar, ignorando los trozos de vidrio que volaban a su alrededor. Angeal estaba frente a él; cubriendo a la psicóloga con una enorme ala blanca que le brotó de la espalda. Era igual a la que apareció en Génesis cuando se vio preso de los terribles efectos secundarios de la degradación mako.

—¡ANGEAL! —Zack se lanzó hacia él—: ¡ANGEAL, ESPERA! ¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡Todavía podemos solucionarlo, espera! ¡No te vayas por favor!

Pero su mentor no esperó. Tras dirigirle una breve mirada carente de expresión se despegó del aparato sin soltar a Sadie, elevándose con ella por los aires en dirección contraria al edificio.

—_¡ANGEAAAL!_ —El Soldado se desgarró las cuerdas vocales llamando a su mentor, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verlo antes de desaparecer nuevamente en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Los miembros de la tropa de infantería se acercaron al ascensor; inseguros de como actuar al ver a su superior caer de rodillas junto a los cristales rotos, golpeando el suelo con uno de sus puños repetidas veces.

* * *

Angeal Hewley presionó un algodón contra la mejilla amoratada de Sadie, quien hizo una mueca al sentir el contacto del material contra su piel. El hombre suspiró al admitir:

—Lamento no haber podido llegar antes.

—No te disculpes, todo fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué hiciste para que Shinra te descubriera? Vi que los Turcos se llevaron a los demás.

Sadie oprimió los labios hasta que formaron una línea casi perfecta:

—Zack... descubrió que yo no era quien decía.

—Ah, no lo creí tan perceptivo.

—Yo tampoco.

Angeal fijó la mirada en una de las paredes de madera arruinada que servían de tapadero para el laboratorio del Doctor Hollander:

—Estarás a salvo en este lugar —declaró sin mirarla—. Nadie excepto Hollander visitó el área en décadas.

Sadie parpadeó fuertemente.

—¿Hollander? ¿Es por su causa que desapareciste durante tantos meses?

—Eso carece de importancia. —Se puso de pie—. Y no tienes porqué saberlo.

—¡Te equivocas! —La joven se incorporó a la vez—. ¡A mí me importa saber!

Angeal dejó caer los hombros, sorprendido por la reacción de su protegida:

—No. Sólo estás confundida.

—¡No pretendas determinar como me siento! —Sadie oprimió los puños y elevó el mentón con la intención de buscar la mirada del ex Soldado—. ¡He estado buscándote por todo Midgar desde Gaia sabe cuanto tiempo! ¡Tú... eres muy importante para mí!

Su tutor dio un respingo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de cinismo al musitar:

—Te lo repito; estás confundida. No soy la persona que tú crees.

—Apuesto a que lo estás diciendo por esa estúpida ala que te sale de la espalda, ¿verdad? ¡Pues me importa poco mientras sigas siendo la misma persona que me sacó de la basura aquella vez!

De la nada, la voz de un viejo se oyó a sus espaldas:

—Es ahí donde estás equivocada, muchacha. —Hollander se asomó desde las sombras, con una sonrisa complaciente adornándole el rostro—. Él ya no es el novato mediocre que conociste. Ahora es... ¡perfecto!

Sadie retrocedió un paso:

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

—Soy el Doctor Hollander para ti, niña. Y esto que ves frente a ti es mi obra maestra.

La mujer clavó la mirada en el rostro de su acompañante:

—Angeal, ¿de qué está hablando?

El desertor se limitó a suspirar por lo bajo:

—Está hablando de aquello que te niegas a aceptar.

—No digas eso.

—Sólo que se equivoca en una cosa; no soy perfecto... soy un monstruo. —Extendió su ala blanca y esta ocupó todo el largo de la habitación—. La maldad de Shinra no se limita a acabar con los recursos naturales del planeta como piensan ustedes los de Avalancha. Hay algo mucho más oscuro detrás de la compañía. Y mi existencia... es prueba de ello.

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo:

—¡Angeal! ¡No te rindas ahora, por favor!

El ex Soldado volvió a dar otro respingo:

—¿Rendirme? No, ojalá tuviera esa oportunidad. Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para finalizar esta existencia maligna. Lo único que queda... es esperar a que él me haga ese favor.

—¿Él? —La joven oprimió los labios—. ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso! ¡Nadie te va a hacer daño mientras yo tenga una palabra que decir en el asunto!

—¡Opino lo mismo! —Hollander se interpuso en medio de los dos—. ¡No vas a encontrar a nadie que pueda derrotarte Angeal Hewley! ¡Eres mi mejor creación! ¡Tu madre lo sabía y tampoco pudo aceptarlo! ¡¿Acaso... quieres ser como esa perra cobarde?!

—¡NO HABLES DE MI MADRE! —espetó el ex Soldado—. ¡O serás el primero que entienda porqué me llamo un monstruo con tanta seguridad!

Hollander retrocedió un paso, pero se enderezó y recuperó la compostura perdida en un parpadear:

—¡No sé como no puedes verlo; los seres humanos somos defectuosos, débiles y manipulables! ¡Como pequeñas cucarachas que sólo existen para fastidiar y ser aplastadas sin remordimientos! —Cerró los puños—. Pero los seres como Génesis y tú... ¡bah! ¡Génesis resultó un fracaso que ni se asoma a lo que tú podrías conseguir! Eres el inicio de una nueva especie fuerte y longeva. ¡Llena de los múltiples obsequios que la corriente de mako nos puede otorgar!

—¡HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA! —Angeal golpeó al científico con el dorso de su espada, mandándolo a volar hacia una esquina de la habitación—. ¡Es fácil para ti hablar cuando no te sientes como yo!

—¡Angeal! —Sadie avanzó, temerosa—. Tienes que tranquilizarte, seguro que podemos hacer algo para revertir todo est-

—¡YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS! —Le dirigió un golpe a ella también, pero su espada se encontró con la superficie de otra más fina que repelió el ataque con destreza.

Angeal sonrió de lado. Así que por fin había llegado la parca.

—Zack... qué bueno verte otra vez —saludó con los ojos fijos en el rostro consternado del joven que se interponía entre la mujer y su hoja de acero—. Llegas a tiempo para tu última lección.

—¡Basta! —Zack dejó caer la punta de su arma hasta que esta casi tocó el suelo—. ¡No estoy aquí para pelear, Angeal!

—Lo estarías si hubieras oído lo que acabo de decir.

El más joven frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior:

—¡Lo escuché todo, pero... no es motivo para hacer algo así!

Angeal señaló a Hollander, quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente:

—Acabo de hacerle daño a un miembro del equipo de científicos de Shinra. Como Soldado debes apresarme o matarme en el intento. ¿O has olvidado lo que te enseñé acerca de ser un digno miembro de la empresa a la que perteneces?

—¡Ese tipo es un desertor! ¡Desapareció de Shinra junto a Génesis y para serte sincero me tiene sin cuidado lo que le pase! ¡De hecho... es a él a quien debería apresar o matar! ¡Tenemos que darle su merecido por experimentar con ustedes dos!

—Yo también soy un desertor, Zack —declaró con voz profunda—. Mi honor para con Shinra ya no existe. —Extendió la mano derecha con la palma vuelta hacia su alumno—. Y tampoco mis sueños.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Zack apretó el agarre sobre el mango de su espada—. ¡¿Qué te hizo ese tipo para que actúes de esta manera?!

—Lo mismo que a Génesis, como bien dijiste. Los científicos de Shinra inyectaron células de Jenova en mi cuerpo desde antes de nacer. —Tomó aire, frunciendo el ceño gravemente—. Los Soldados somos una atrocidad a los ojos de la naturaleza. Jenova y los Cetra... eran demonios malvados que hicieron bien en desaparecer.

Sadie se estrechó las manos, luchando por hacerlo entrar en razón:

—Angeal, tu destino no tiene porqué depender de lo que te metieron esos malvados. ¡Todavía puedes elegir quien quieres ser!

Zack la observó de reojo. Olvidó que la mujer estaba ahí, pero su mentor era muy consciente de su presencia. De hecho, parecía observarla aún más que a su propio alumno al hablar.

—¿Puede un ave ser más de lo que está destinada a ser? —musitó Angeal—. ¿Puede una avispa elegir ser un tiburón? ¿O un león un cordero? —Meneó la cabeza y retrocedió un paso—. La primera naturaleza de un ser viviente es aquella que lo acompaña hasta que abandona este mundo para siempre. Y la mía, queridos míos... es ser lo que nací para ser: un monstruo.

—¡Basta de toda esta mierda! —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiando el sudor que la empapó a causa de los nervios—. ¡¿A quién le importan las avispas y los tiburones?! ¡Eres un Soldado, tienes la obligación de mantener intacto tu honor! ¡¿O eso sólo sirve para pavonearte cuando todo va bien y descartarlo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles?!

—¡Calla! —Angeal se acercó amenazador, Zack y Sadie retrocedieron sorprendidos—. ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que es vivir debajo del yugo de la calamidad! Y espero que nunca la tengas, Zack. ¡Espero que nunca te veas preso de la voz susurrante de Jenova en tu interior! Si en algo aprecias lo que he hecho por ti durante todo este tiempo; entonces tienes que cumplir mi última voluntad.

—¡Última voluntad mi trasero! —El joven dio un respingo—. ¡Lo que voy a hacer es llevarte de vuelta a Shinra y pedirles que te quiten todas esas condenadas células mutantes de la sangre! ¡Voy a conseguir que te pongas bien otra vez!

Angeal sonrió, burlón:

—Siempre serás un muchacho ingenuo... —Asestó un golpe con su espada que produjo un silbido siniestro al cortar el aire—. Ya no puedes arreglarlo, debes ayudarme a partir. Si me tienes piedad, debes hacerlo. No quiero convertirme en una extensión de ese parásito devorador de mundos.

—¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando?! —Zack interpuso su espada entre los dos, más como defensa que como desafío a su mentor—. ¡No me chantajees de esa forma tan baja! ¡Me niego a hacer algo tan estúpido como matarte por un capricho!

El ex Soldado frunció el ceño y golpeó la espada de su alumno con el dorso de la suya.

—Si no lo haces te obligaré.

Zack dio un respingo:

—¡Vas a tener que buscar una excusa excepcional!

Angeal esbozó una ligera sonrisa, poniendo todo su peso sobre su espada y haciendo que Zack retrocediera medio metro por la presión del empuje.

—Tienes a alguien esperándote en Midgar, ¡¿verdad?!

Zack abrió la boca un palmo, siendo arrastrado un metro más a causa de la sorpresa. Su mentor estaba al tanto de la existencia de Aerith. Sadie (que se encontraba de pie junto a un hueco en la precaria habitación que daba al exterior), entendió la referencia también:

—¡Angeal! —chilló—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡No puedes hacerle daño! ¡Es sólo una chiquilla que no tiene nada que ver en esta locura!

Pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a sus ruegos, elevando su enorme espada para dejarla caer con fuerza sobre su oponente una vez más:

—¡VAMOS, ZACK! —Jadeó y una desesperación misteriosa se apoderó poco a poco de sus facciones—. ¡¿NO ERES UN ORGULLOSO SOLDADO DE PRIMERA CLASE AL FIN?! ¡TU SUEÑO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE HACERSE REALIDAD! ¡TE FALTA MUY POCO PARA EL CLUB DE FANS Y LOS AUTÓGRAFOS!

El joven ahogó una queja que no sabía si provenía del esfuerzo de la pelea o de su corazón agonizando por la situación que le tocaba enfrentar:

—¡B, basta, Angeal! ¡Este no eres tú!

El ex Soldado dio un poderoso salto hacia atrás y se lo quedó viendo sin expresión aparente desde metro y medio de distancia:

—Es verdad, este no soy yo.

Zack respiró con dificultad y Sadie tomó aire. El par albergaba la tenue esperanza de que Angeal Hewley hubiera recapacitado por fin.

—Te mostraré quien soy yo —musitó tras arrojar su espada a un lado—. Y quizá así decidas que mi última voluntad no es una locura tan grande, sino... la opción más racional que pude tomar.

—¡ANGEAL! —Zack se lanzó hacia él, pero fue cegado por una luz blanca brillante que pareció quemarle la piel—. ¡ANGEAL, NO!

La luz se disipó en cuestión de minutos, ¿o pasaron horas tal vez? Zack no lo podía precisar, le ardían los ojos y tenía la sensación de oír campanadas repicando en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—¡Zack! —La voz de Sadie se dejó oír detrás de él—. ¡Levántate del suelo! ¡Te va a-

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, lo que sea que estaba frente a él acababa de impactarlo en la cara con la fuerza de un vehículo de fórmula uno a toda velocidad. Soltó un quejido y dio una voltereta torpe para evitar mayores daños.

—M, mierda. —El tejido de su mejilla se salió de su lugar y colgó inerte junto a su mandíbula—. ¡Esto va a dejar una buena cicatriz!

—¡Angeal! ¡Tienes que detener esto! —gritó Sadie desde la distancia—. ¡Podemos encontrar otra forma, no está muerto quien pelea! ¡No te pierdas en medio de la desesperación!

Zack siguió la mirada de Sadie esperando encontrarse con la figura de Angeal, pero lo que tenía enfrente parecía una criatura sacada de la pesadilla más horrible que hubiera tenido la desgracia de soñar. Una enorme quimera mitad león y mitad humana de unos tres metros de alto se agazapaba de forma siniestra, sosteniendo un enorme tridente de acero cubierto por la sangre fresca que le arrebató en su primer ataque.

El monstruo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de escamas doradas que semejaban las placas de una armadura y un ala que se extendía por encima de su hombro derecho, el detalle más escabroso era la máscara de acero donde podía apreciarse el rostro dormido de su mentor.

—¡No puede ser! —Zack esquivó un nuevo golpe del tridente—. ¡¿Qué hiciste, Angeal?!

La quimera no respondió, sólo siguió atacando una y otra vez con toda la fuerza que poseía. Parecía dejar el alma en cada arremetida, como si matar a su oponente fuera el mayor objetivo que tenía en la vida.

—¡Angeal, me rehúso a hacer esto!

Sadie se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Esto era lo que ser un humano perfecto significaba para Shinra?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar al hombre cariñoso que la visitaba en los suburbios cuando estaba más sola que nunca, ese Soldado que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar a Avalancha cuando nadie más lo estuvo; a escucharla a ella en medio de la oscuridad.

Esta era la verdadera cara de Shinra; el verdadero enemigo de la humanidad.

La joven apretó tanto los puños que le hormiguearon los dedos. Una cosa era saber que Shinra era una organización egoísta y dañina, ¿pero una fábrica de demonios a base de bebés inocentes? Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensarlo.

—¿En dónde está mi Angeal, eh? —murmuró, dejándose caer de rodillas ante la batalla que se libraba frente a ella—. ¿Muerto como todos los demás?

Su pregunta fue respondida con una estocada que atravesó el pecho de la criatura que antes fuera el hombre que amaba.

Zack volvió en sí tras escuchar el grito agudo de la mujer. Perdió la noción de lo que hacía a causa de la pelea encarnizada que mantuvo con el monstruo, es decir, con Angeal y ahogó un jadeo de terror frente a la escena que lo recibió: la forma humana de su maestro pendía en el aire, atravesada por la espada que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. Una sonrisa que expresaba el agradecimiento que sentía por su verdugo se extendía sobre sus labios ensangrentados.

—_¡NOOO!_ —Zack soltó el arma y Angeal cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo—. ¡Angeal, no! ¡No me digas que me sobrepasé! ¡No! ¡Yo sólo estaba... tratando de defenderme y... Angeal, no! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo con la mirada clavada en la espada que sobresalía del pecho de su víctima.

—Lo has hecho... bien, chico —declaró el ex Soldado con esfuerzo—. Esto es lo que debía pasar y... no podía confiar en Sephiroth para hacerlo. Él me... hubiera llevado a Shinra y... ya nunca habría sido libre otra vez.

—¡¿LIBRE?! —El pecho de Zack subía y bajaba violentamente a causa de los sollozos que no lograba contener—. ¡No estás libre viejo, te estás muriendo!

—Zack... abraza tus sueños. —Sujetó su vieja espada por el mango y se la extendió lentamente—. Y... defiende tu honor.

El joven acercó la mano al arma, deshaciéndose en un llanto amargo cuando su mentor se la colocó encima.

—¿Siempre... Zack?

—Siempre —asintió con fervor—. ¡Siempre, Angeal!

El ex Soldado sonrió y fijó la mirada en Sadie, quien lo veía con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor desde el rincón en el que se recluyó:

—¿Habrá espacio para mí... entre los seres que duermen en este mundo?

Y ya no dijo más.

* * *

**De corazón, gracias por leer.**


	6. Cinco años después

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Cinco años después"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Sadie. —Zack se detuvo frente a la joven que no dejaba de sollozar en un rincón. Estaba hecha un ovillo, rodeando sus propias piernas con los brazos en un esfuerzo por contener las emociones que amenazaban con partirla en dos—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Acabo de llamar a mis superiores para explicarles lo de Angeal y... —Hizo una pausa para inspirar lentamente. No quería volver a quebrarse frente a ella—. La gente de Shinra aparecerá de un momento a otro.

—No me importa. —Meneó la cabeza con violencia—. Me da igual que me lleven con ellos. Ya... no me importa nada.

El Soldado puso los ojos en blanco, sujetándola por el antebrazo antes de darle un firme jalón que la obligó a ponerse de pie:

—Angeal no querría eso, ¿verdad? Dijiste que te sacó de las calles, ¿crees que lo hizo para que murieras al final?

—Yo... —Se soltó del agarre—. No lo sé, creo que en realidad no sabía nada de él.

—Yo tampoco. —Lo dijo por impulso y se arrepintió rápidamente de lo dicho—. Es decir, si yo puedo seguir adelante entonces tú también puedes.

Sadie frunció las cejas, mirándolo a los ojos con perplejidad:

—Pero somos enemigos. Estamos de lados distintos.

—Lo sé. —Zack se masajeó la frente con las yemas de los dedos—. Pero una de las últimas cosas que hizo mi maestro fue sacarte de la empresa. No puedo permitir que acabes en sus manos otra vez. No sería justo ni honorable actuar así.

La rebelde parpadeó lentamente, presa del asombro. ¿La dejaría ir? ¿Después de todas las mentiras en las que lo enredó?

—Sé lo que estás pensando —murmuró Zack sin mirarla—. Pero no tenemos tiempo para darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto ahora. —Se giró para contemplarla por última vez—. Ya resolveremos nuestras diferencias después.

* * *

Zack y Cissnei observaban el atardecer sobre el espejo que era la bahía de Costa del sol en aquella tarde de verano.

Tras la repentina muerte de su mentor, a Zack le sugirieron tomarse unos días libres en la villa vacacional. La licencia resultaba una suerte de vigilancia forzada, ya que era escoltado a todas horas por Cissnei y su jefe Tseng.

Shinra justificó el pedido bajo la excusa de que debía estar acompañado en caso de que algún rebelde de Avalancha relacionado con Angeal quisiera tomar venganza por su exterminación, pero Zack sabía de sobra que ninguno de ellos era una amenaza para su persona.

—¿Zack? ¿Estás aquí? —Cissnei ladeó la cabeza—. Tu mente parece estar en otro lado.

—Pues quizá lo está. —El joven se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena que se pegó a sus piernas desnudas—. Igual que mis deberes como Soldado.

—Estás muy negativo hoy.

—¿Por qué iba a estar de otra estúpida manera? —Dio un respingo—. ¡Es un insulto que me manden de vacaciones como si lo de Angeal fuera a solucionarse con un paseo por la playa y un masaje con aceite de coco!

Cissnei no se molestó en levantarse del suelo.

—No lo va a solucionar. Pero va a mantenerte lo suficientemente distraído como para que no vayas directo a Midgar a hacer pedazos el cuartel de Avalancha en un ataque de ira.

Zack frunció el ceño hasta que sus ojos azules casi desaparecieron bajo sus cejas oscuras:

—Avalancha no mató a Angeal.

—¿Quién lo hizo sino? Tu maestro se involucró con su causa y murió peleando contra un miembro de Soldado que quiso arrestarlo por desertor. —Entrecerró los ojos—. O al menos esa es la historia que entregaste en tu reporte del caso.

—Esa es cierto. —Zack asintió—. Pero su relación con Avalancha no explica las mutaciones que presentaron Génesis y él, ¿verdad? El mako en su sangre se degradó de una forma anormal y acabó por convertirlos en criaturas monstruosas.

—Hay muchas enfermedades en la placa inferior, hasta un Soldado puede experimentar síntomas a causa de la contaminación a la que se está expuesto allá abajo.

—¡Por favor! ¡Qué estupidez! —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¡He visto muchos enfermos en los suburbios pero ninguno al que le crezca un ala en la espalda como si nada!

Cissnei se encogió de hombros:

—Seguro que el Mako en su sangre aceleró la mutación, no debe ser la gran cosa si los científicos de la compañía no se alertaron por eso. ¿O un militar cree saber más que un doctor? —Se hizo la desentendida, aunque en realidad estaba más informada sobre el asunto que él.

A Cissnei no le era ajena ninguna de las muchas aberraciones de Shinra y era gracias a ese conocimiento que decidió ayudar a Sadie y los miembros de Avalancha en su cruzada desesperada por derrocar a la siniestra corporación.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le dio la espalda, bufando—. ¡Ya terminé con esta charla! ¡No tiene caso hablar de esto contigo!

—Zack... —La joven Turco se puso de pie—. ¿Qué hiciste con la doctora Darcy?

El Soldado no volteó.

—¿Sadie... Darcy?

—Esa misma. Oí que la encontraste junto a Angeal en el laboratorio de Hollander.

—Angeal la ayudó a escapar de Shinra y... la devolví a donde pertenecía.

—¿A la empresa?

—No diré más. Hay un reporte muy detallado que puede responder a tus dudas. A los Turcos nunca se les dificultó el acceder a información que supuestamente es confidencial, ¿verdad? —Comenzó a retirarse, arrastrando los pies por la arena de la bella Costa del Sol—. Haz tu trabajo Cissnei... y no interfieras más con el mío.

La joven se lo quedó viendo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Durante mucho tiempo Zack fue el que ignoraba lo que sucedía su alrededor, pero empezaba a temer que quizá las cartas empezaban a voltearse a favor del Soldado de primera clase. Ella sabía que su amiga había logrado refugiarse en los cuarteles de Avalancha nuevamente, pero sentía la necesidad impetuosa de probar cuanto se quebró la lealtad que sentía Zack por esa empresa demoníaca.

Con un poco de suerte, quizá podría decirle la verdad y convertirlo en un doble agente como ella.

Zack se detuvo al borde de las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la rambla, mordiéndose el labio inferior a causa de la frustración que lo embargaba. Las palabras que la psicóloga... es decir; la mentirosa de Avalancha le dirigió en una de sus charlas pasadas le taladraban la mente desde hacía tiempo.

_«—Tienes buena moral para un..._

_—_ _¿Para un... ?_

_—_ _Para alguien que mata gente.»_

La primera vez que la escuchó pensó que era una pacifista sin remedio. Una chica adinerada e ilusa que creía que un Soldado no tenía moral porque debía mancharse las manos de sangre de vez en cuando. Pero desde que se enteró de su verdadera historia, esa frase cambió su significado por completo.

Sadie no hablaba de él, sino de ella cuando dictaminó que alguien que asesinaba a otros por un ideal no tenía moral. Avalancha era un grupo conocido por cometer actos terroristas en los que muchos empleados inocentes de Shinra morían como moscas y todo por un ideal ambiental, por una causa _"justa"_, al menos a sus ojos.

_«—_ _¿Cuál es tu porqué, Zack? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres ser un héroe?_

_—_ _Supongo... —musitó—. Que quiero hacer las cosas bien.»_

Repitió la respuesta que le dio a su ahora enemiga jurada:

—¿Y porqué esperar a ser un héroe para hacer las cosas bien? ¿Porqué no empezar ahora?

Su mirada se quedó fija en el sol que exhalaba un último destello de luz antes de perderse debajo del horizonte, ignorando que ese sería el último atardecer que tuviera oportunidad de contemplar con tanta atención.

Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en ese verano lo llevaron a descubrir que Shinra era el verdadero enemigo. Uno que cometió las atrocidades más grandes contra el planeta y sus habitantes, mientras se enmascaraba como una organización que sólo buscaba el progreso y la comodidad.

Todos esos años... estuvo luchando por una causa equivocada. Pero se enteró demasiado tarde.

Sephiroth enloqueció al igual que Génesis y Angeal tras descubrir que su existencia era fruto de los siniestros experimentos de la compañía a la que juró lealtad y tanto Zack como el inocente Cloud acabaron siendo los primeros en sentir la ira de Gaia manifestada en el poder descontrolado de su traicionado líder, que los castigó sin piedad ni remordimientos.

Cuando las cenizas del pueblo de Nibelheim apenas empezaban a enfriarse, Ciretan Hojo (jefe del departamento de investigaciones científicas de Shinra), aprovechó la derrota para convertirlos a los dos en sus ratas de laboratorio predilectas. Meros reemplazos de los guerreros que perdió ante el azote de la degradación.

Pasaron cinco largos años antes de que Zack Fair volviera a ver la luz del día y su libertad resultó demasiado breve como para permitirle apreciarla por completo.

* * *

**Ciudad de Midgar. Cinco años después.**

—¡Sadie! —Aerith Gainsborough se lanzó a los brazos de la recién llegada, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

La rebelde se separó con una sonrisa cansada, el peso del fusil que cargaba le drenaba el alma con cada movimiento que hacía. No quería dejarlo notar, pero las largas patrullas de rescate que le tocaban últimamente la estaban dejando con el ánimo por los suelos.

Pero es que ya casi no quedaban miembros de Avalancha para contar la historia. Shinra estaba especialmente sádica con la búsqueda y captura de sus camaradas. Y bien era sabido que nadie volvía con vida de las instalaciones de la corporación eléctrica.

Se mordió el labio al recordar a Biggs y a Jessie. Aún después de todo el tiempo que pasó no conseguía quitarse de encima la culpa que la carcomía por dentro; ambos fueron dados por muertos muchos años atrás.

—Sadie, ¿me oyes? —Aerith se inclinó hacia adelante, observando el interior de la capilla con una mirada recelosa—. No pienses en los muertos en este lugar, hay sitios en los que les es más fácil colarse en tu corazón.

La chica se sobresaltó:

—¡Eh! ¡Sigues igual de... perceptiva!

—¿Verdad que sí? —Aerith sonrió suavemente, arqueando las cejas en un gesto triste que contrastaba con la forma de sus labios—. Pero mi intuición tiene límites. No me sirve para averiguar si encontraste alguna pista sobre... Zack.

—Ah. —Sadie dejó escapar un suspiro, apartando las mechas de cabello que se pegaban al sudor de su frente—. Nada otra vez. Hago lo mejor que puedo pero es todo un asunto lidiar con los perros de Shinra cada vez que me acerco a la plataforma superior.

La florista dejó caer los hombros, resignada. No esperaba recibir una carta suya o una dirección donde reunirse con él, pero todavía guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que diera al menos una señal de vida. Los rumores decían que Shinra lo trasladó a una base lejana en Wutai o Mideel, donde ocupaba un puesto secreto que lo separaba de la gente común.

¿Pero acaso el trabajo fue excusa suficiente para que no la visitara en cinco largos años? Zack ni siquiera se dignó en contestar sus cartas y su maltrecho corazón suponía que ya no albergaba interés por su mísera persona. Después de todo, ¿no era cierto que tenía una relación cercana con una muchacha llamada Cissnei? Eran compañeros de trabajo, por lo que era obvio que su rival tenía más oportunidades de pasar el tiempo con él.

Aerith siempre resintió que su primer amor fuera un hombre tan ocupado, pero todavía más que tuviera tanto carisma y chispa para relacionarse con los demás. Era un hombre de mundo, popular y confiado, pero ella era una florista pobretona que tenía miedo de salir a cielo abierto. Una muchachita inexperta que siempre estuvo en desventaja en lo que se refería a mantener una relación.

La verdad era que ni siquiera sabía si lo quería todavía. Nunca tuvieron una relación seria, pero Aerith necesitaba un cierre. Gaia sabía que deseaba conocer la razón por la que su ex novio se largó. ¿Era por su culpa? ¿Ocurrió porque no era lo demasiado bonita o interesante? La incertidumbre era tan dolorosa como insoportable y por eso depositó todas sus esperanzas en Sadie; otra chica solitaria de los suburbios que sabía lo que era perseguir fantasmas en pleno día.

—¿Y no has salido de Midgar? —preguntó casualmente en un intento por no mostrarse demasiado desilusionada.

—No es mi zona, Ae... —Acomodó el peso del fusil en el codo—. Barret me daría una patada en el trasero si dejo mi área para buscar a un Soldado que bien podría estar muerto desde hace media década.

—¡Pero, Sadie!

—Si. ¡Ya sé! —Arrugó el ceño considerablemente—. Le debo la vida a ese idiota. Él me dejó ir después de lo del laboratorio, pero a mis compañeros no les importa mi deuda. Un bastardo de Shinra siempre será eso para ellos. Nos han hecho demasiado daño como para perdonar un acto de bondad aleatorio.

—No fue aleatorio. —Aerith juntó las manos en un gesto de súplica—. Él lo hizo porque Angeal te apreciaba. ¡Zack no podía hacerte daño sin ofender la consciencia de su maestro!

Sadie levantó una mano a modo de alto:

—No idealices las cosas, fue una ocasión difícil. Zack se quebró... en otro tiempo y circunstancias él habría hecho algo muy distinto. Le debo mi vida y por eso te ayudo a dar con él, pero no es como si fuéramos parte del mismo bando o algo así.

—Yo... —La florista dejó caer las manos suavemente, dando un paso hacia su acompañante—. Sé que es muy probable que decidiera seguir con su vida en otro sitio pero necesito explicaciones. Quiero saber por qué se fue.

—Ae... no quiero decirlo así, pero puede que esté dos metros bajo tierra.

—¡Shinra da por muerto a todo el que desaparece por más de un mes!

—Van unos cuantos años, no un mes.

—¡Todavía puedo sentirlo en este planeta! ¡Es... una presencia distinta! ¡Pero sé que está por ahí!

Sadie suspiró y acomodó la bandana que sujetaba su cabellera:

—¿Otra vez la intuición?

—Sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas.

—Una parte de mí lo sabe y otra sospecha que quieres que esté vivo.

—¿Y tú no?

La rebelde desvió la mirada.

—Sería mejor si lo estuviera, es una porquería irte de este lugar sin haber conseguido cumplir tus sueños. Él era... muy joven como para saber que peleaba del bando equivocado.

—¡Él _es_ joven! —Aerith se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín—. No digas _era_ como si estuviera muerto.

—Escucha, amiga mía. —La mayor encendió el radio que colgaba de su mochila y fijó los ojos en los de su escucha—. El que yo crea o no que él esté vivo no aminora para nada mis ganas de cumplir lo que te prometí. Lo buscaré sin parar hasta el día en el que te des por vencida.

Aerith frunció el ceño.

—¡Entonces lo buscarás para siempre!

—Que así sea, Ae.

Sadie Darcy se retiró de la capilla a paso lento, por alguna razón misteriosa el lugar le transmitía mucha paz. ¿Sería a causa de la presencia de la dulce y compasiva florista? ¿O quizá porque Angeal pasó sus últimos días en ese lugar?

Angeal... el rostro se le endureció ante su recuerdo.

_«—Por favor... ¡B, basta!»_

La joven volteó hacia la dirección de la que provenía el débil quejido sin dejar de apuntar con el fusil; buscando alumbrar el área con la mira luminosa:

—¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! ¡MUÉSTRESE! —Retrocedió unos pasos, insegura acerca de como proceder.

Shinra era capaz de recurrir a las tácticas más sucias para lograr sus cometidos. No sería la primera vez que uno de sus agentes fingía estar herido para luego volarle la cabeza de un disparo inadvertido a uno de sus enemigos.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE MUESTRES! —bramó con determinación, avanzando lenta y cautelosamente—. ¡SI NECESITAS AYUDA MÁS VALE QUE TE DES PRISA EN IDENTIFICARTE! ¡Sino vas a encontrar todo lo contrario!

—¿Qué es... todo ese alboroto? Primero las malditas pesadillas y ahora esto. —Un joven de cabellera dorada se asomó entre los escombros, al parecer era un vago que estaba durmiendo allí y acababa de despertar—. Eh, ¿quién eres tú?

Sadie se quedó inmóvil. Por su uniforme notó que tenía a un joven Soldado (probablemente ebrio, pero Soldado al fin), frente a ella. Se agachó detrás de su arma y le apuntó en la frente:

—¡QUIETO! ¡MANOS EN DONDE PUEDA VERLAS!

—¿A quién diablos hice enfadar ahora? —El joven chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie con dificultad—. No pareces de Shinra.

Sadie hizo una mueca.

—No me digas, pensé que podría pasar bien por un Soldado. —Avanzó para cubrirse detrás de una pila de basura y evitar que el sujeto la tomara por sorpresa—. Creo que tú te pareces más a uno de ellos que yo.

—Ah, eso. —El hombre se llevó las manos a la cintura y la examinó con expresión cansada—. Soy un ex Soldado. Abandoné la compañía hace un tiempo.

Sadie se acercó disimuladamente por la izquierda, sin perder la cobertura que le brindaba el basural:

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

—No tienes qué, si no te gusta lo que digo puedes tratar de dispararme. —Le dirigió una mirada helada y sumamente amenazante—. Pero te advierto que se necesita mucho más que unos cartuchos para bajar a un Soldado de Primera clase.

La rebelde meneó la cabeza.

—Estás mintiendo. Tenemos los perfiles de todos los que pertenecen a Soldado y nunca vi uno que se pareciera ni un poco a ti.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y se señaló el rostro con el dedo índice:

—Mis ojos no mienten. Esto es Mako. —Soltó una risita jactanciosa que a Sadie se le hizo terriblemente familiar—. ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca?

La joven mujer recargó el arma sin hacer caso de sus chulerías.

—No será necesario.

—Ah... —El rubio suspiró, la cabeza le dolía como si se la hubieran martillado durante un mes entero. Debía empezar a dormir a cubierto de vez en cuando—. Soy un mercenario. Trabajo para el mejor postor y el uniforme ayuda a ganar clientes; cualquiera querría a uno de los tipos de Shinra ocupándose de las tareas sucias.

—¿Un desertor? —Dio un respingo—. ¡Eso todavía tengo que verlo! —Le indicó con un movimiento de su fusil que se diera la vuelta—: ¡Contra la pared! ¡A ver si convences a mi superior de tu nuevo empleo!

El joven se dio la vuelta con lentitud, no sabía si se sentía cansado o simplemente molesto ante la prepotencia de la mujer. Lo trataba como si fueran enemigos jurados, cosa que le resultaba bastante ridícula. Él era el último que quería tener algo que ver con Shinra y sus esbirros de segunda.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de identificación? —Sadie le revisó los bolsillos sin dejar de apuntarle.

—Quizá, hace tiempo que nadie me pide algo así.

—Déjame ver. —Tomó la billetera y no encontró nada excepto una nota sucia, algo de _materia _y algunos cuantos _guiles_. Leyó el papel amarillento tratando de no despegar los ojos del mercenario durante mucho tiempo:

_«—Si quieres ser un Soldado, aguanta: siempre contigo... Zack.»_

—¿Zack? —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, conectando en su mente a este ex Soldado con el nombre de quien pudo ser su camarada desaparecido—. ¿Quién es ese tal Zack para ti?

—Zack... —Hizo un repaso mental exhaustivo, pero sólo se encontró con un dolor de cabeza punzante que amenazaba con volverlo loco—. No tengo idea; hace tanto tiempo que no leo esa cosa. Supongo que es de mi padre, ¿o mi hermano, tal vez? Creo que me la dieron antes de largarme de casa... para desearme suerte al partir.

—Ningún padre firmaría con su nombre de pila. Debió de ser un hermano o amigo.

El prisionero suspiró:

—¿Y vas a arrestarme por no recordar a un tipo de mi pasado?

Sadie le amarró las muñecas con un par de esposas electrónicas en cuestión de un parpadear.

—Estamos buscando a alguien con ese nombre y necesito que te expliques bien sobre el asunto. No importa si desertaste de Shinra, no voy a dejar a nadie con un uniforme como el tuyo pasearse a sus anchas por mi zona.

El hombre hizo un mohín:

—¿Sabes cuántos tipejos llamados Zack hay en el planeta?

—Él trabajaba para Shinra también.

—Oh, eso cambia un poco las cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero te adelanto que no vas a sacarme nada más. El mako que nos meten hace que olvidemos muchas cosas con los años. Aunque tratara no podría decirte quien es ese fulano.

Sadie sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír que llamaba _"fulano"_ a quien podría ser el Zack que conoció. No supo identificar su causa, pero se mordió los labios y siguió con el interrogatorio:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cloud Strife.

—Cloud... —Hizo una mueca y meneó la cabeza con desconfianza—. Espero, por tu propio bien, que no estés mintiendo.

—No me importa si lo crees o no —respondió el Soldado con petulancia—. Fui registrado como Cloud Strife, Soldado de Primera clase en Shinra. Tú y tus amiguitos de los suburbios pueden buscarme en los registros de la compañía cuando quieran.

—Pareces demasiado confiado en que no te daremos un tiro en la cabeza apenas llegues a la base.

Cloud se encogió de hombros:

—Ya no le respondo a Shinra; mis intereses dependen de quien pueda pagar más por mis servicios.

Sadie dejó caer las cejas con gravedad, el asunto de la nota que mencionaba a Zack no dejaba de perturbarle:

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quien escribió esa nota?

—Dije que no. ¿O acaso estás sorda? —replicó el joven tras ahogar una risa arrogante—. Los de tu clase deberían ponerse tapa orejas antes de ir explotando reactores por doquier.

Sadie Darcy sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de furia. ¡Apestoso perro cínico de Shinra! Muy en su interior deseó que el tipejo no supiera nada de Zack, así sería más fácil borrarlo a él y a su petulante cara del mapa.

—¡CAMINA! —Lo empujó por los apretados pasillos del solitario vecindario—. ¡La base no está lejos!

* * *

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**


	7. Angeal Hewley

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Angeal Hewley"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Después de esperar durante dos largas horas Sadie consiguió verse con Barret Wallace, el líder de la resistencia. No era fácil acceder a él a pesar de tratarse de su jefe.

Barret era un hombre ocupado y de pocas pulgas. Con más maña para las tácticas militares, las armas y la planificación que para los recursos humanos. Sadie sabía eso, pero el hecho de que el rubio farsante (no era posible que ella, de todas las personas, olvidara el rostro de un Soldado de Shinra) mencionara el nombre de Zack hacía que no pudiera contener la necesidad de transmitirle sus inquietudes.

Repiqueteó la punta de su bota contra el suelo con insistencia, aguardando a que Barret pusiera en orden su precaria oficina subterránea.

—¿Puedo entrar ya? —declaró sin poder disimular su ansiedad.

—Espera un maldito momento, Darcy. —Su jefe suspiró, arrastrando una silla que chirrió contra el suelo de metal—. Llevo diez horas aquí, más vale que esto sea importante.

La joven se asomó al marco de la puerta, con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de incertidumbre. Sabía lo que le preocupaba, pero la mirada severa de Barret provocaba que no le salieran las palabras:

—Es sobre el tipo... que encontré en la catedral.

—Sí. —Barret le dirigió una mirada lenta y pesada, como si le hubieran dicho que las nubes estaban hechas de agua—. El tipo que encontraste.

—Dijo ser un Soldado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué sabemos de eso? ¿Es cierto?

Su jefe asintió levemente, tomando una taza que yacía sobre su vieja mesa de café.

—Aparentemente. No hay registros de nadie llamado Strife en las listas de Soldado, pero el tipejo dijo que eso cambió luego de que Sephiroth se desbandó en Nibelheim y no veo motivos para no creerle. Atrás quedaron los días en los que eran como estrellas de rock para los estúpidos seguidores de la maldita Shinra.

—Si, quizá sea así. —Sadie se mordió el labio.

—Muy probablemente, quizá —la corrigió—. No quieren la mala publicidad de uno de sus mejores Soldados quemando aldeas con civiles inocentes dentro, así que se portan como las ratas que son y siguen usando a esos salvajes para sus trabajos sucios. Pero en secreto, claro.

—Y este tipo... Strife. —La joven se cruzó de brazos, observando como su jefe se servía café con su mano hábil—. ¿Es un desertor o algo así?

—Hmm... a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. Me fío de su explicación acerca del registro pero no del todo de él como persona. Dijo que le contaron que pagábamos mejor que Shinra y que por eso decidió cambiar de bando. —Estiró los labios en una línea recta y dejó caer las cejas sobre los párpados—. No me suena muy creíble.

Sadie soltó una risa grave, más por desconcierto que por diversión.

—¿Está bromeando? ¡Ellos ganan lo suficiente como para comprarse una placa entera!

Barret elevó la taza a modo de brindis, asintiendo concienzudamente con la cabeza.

—Eso mismo. He ahí mi problema con él.

—Sí... —La mujer frunció el ceño, caminando hasta quedar frente a la mesa de Barret—. Hay que hacer algo para que demuestre su lealtad, ¿no?

—Ajá. Es lo que haré. Lo llevaremos a volar los reactores con nosotros. Si hace algo como eso puede considerarse carne de perro para Shinra y no será un problema que se vuelva un enemigo otra vez.

Sadie suspiró:

—Sé de lo que hablas; una vez en Avalancha, siempre en Avalancha.

Su jefe sonrió, enseñando su brillante dentadura al hacerlo.

—Eso es, así son las cosas aquí abajo. Lo bautizaremos como se debe. —Hizo una pausa tras darle un sorbo a su café y su expresión se tornó mucho más seria—. Pero imagino que no me hiciste tardarme en ir a ver a mi niña sólo para charlar acerca del destino del cabeza de nido ese.

La joven negó con la cabeza, balanceando su peso en los talones levemente:

—No. Es que él parecía desorientado cuando lo encontré.

—Típico de ellos. El mako les rompe la cabeza tarde o temprano.

—Si, quizá sí. Pero también mencionó a Zack.

—¿Quién?

—¡Zack!

Barret empequeñeció los ojos, tratando de recordar.

—¿El tipo que limpiaba la grasera del bar?

—¡No ese! ¡El aprendiz de Angeal!

—Ah. —El hombre soltó un largo suspiro, molesto al entender de quien hablaban—. El Soldado que estiró la pata.

Sadie se mordió el labio, elevando el mentón al hablar:

—¡Nadie está seguro de eso!

—Igual que Sephiroth y si ese demonio estuviera caminando sobre la tierra ya no quedaría ninguno de nosotros sobre ella para sorprenderse. —Le dirigió una larga mirada cargada de hastío—. Si el tipo estuviera vivo ya habría ido por tu amiga, ¿o no?

—Sí. ¡Es decir... no! Quizá esté perdido, secuestrado, ocultándose o... ¡a lo mejor no recuerda nada de lo que pasó!

—Darcy. —Barret la miró fijo, con una de esas miradas duras como piedra que mantenían inmóviles aún a los veteranos de las filas de la rebelión—. Hasta este momento eras la más cínica de entre nosotros con respecto a Zack Fair. Decías que sólo querías tranquilizar a tu amiga, que nada más tratabas de pagar tu deuda.

Sadie retrocedió, desviando la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Y quién dice que eso cambió, eh?

—Yo lo digo. —Barret la observó por sobre el borde de su taza de café, el vapor de la bebida acariciando su frente suavemente—. Yo sé que quisiste mucho a Hewley. El sujeto te sacó de las calles y te trajo con nosotros. Sé lo que es perder a alguien por culpa de la asquerosa Shinra.

La joven ahogó un gesto de dolor bajo un ceño fruncido que ocultaba su agonía ante la mención del Soldado desaparecido. Se conformó con asentir seriamente y enmascarar su pena con el odio a la compañía que ambos compartían.

—Lo volvieron un monstruo... y al final no pude hacer nada por él.

—Pero Zack no es Angeal.

Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, repentinamente acongojada por lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Soy muy consciente de eso!

—No vas a traerlo de vuelta de esa manera. —Barret le dio otro sorbo a su café—. Aunque lo conviertas en un fantasma de su maestro, el tipo no va a estar más vivo que él.

—Mira, ¡eso no es de lo que tenemos que hablar! —Sadie estiró y arrolló los dedos de las manos repetidamente, tratando de recuperar la calma—. ¡Lo que sabemos es que este tal ex Soldado lo mencionó! ¡Si se alistó antes de lo de Sephiroth es muy probable que lo haya visto antes de su desaparición!

Su jefe la miró de reojo, un poco más interesado por lo que tenía que decir:

—Ah, eso tiene sentido.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! —Sadie tomó aire, sintiendo que su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho sin saber bien porqué. A lo mejor se debía a la emoción de tener una pista firme acerca de lo sucedido. Podría darle respuestas a Aerith para no tener que ver esa expresión desanimada en su rostro otra vez—. ¡Han pasado cinco años Barret, no veinte! ¡Zack puede estar todavía por ahí!

Su jefe esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando la taza a un lado:

—¿Estás segura que sólo lo buscas para que esa amiga tuya lo vea de nuevo?

—¡Ah! —La joven parpadeó repetidas veces, frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente al entender el significado de lo dicho—. ¡Pero! ¡¿P, para qué más va a ser?! —Bajó la voz paulatinamente, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello distraídamente—. Y porque se lo debo, nada más.

Barret rió para sí, poniéndose de pie con cansancio evidente.

—Bien. Tienes media hora para hablar con el tipo.

—¿De verdad? —Su rostro se iluminó y se retiró hasta el pasillo con entusiasmo—. ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Iré ya mismo!

—En el bar, no tenemos motivos para dejarlo preso así que supuse que le haría bien codearse un poco con los nuestros antes de la misión. —Se tocó la sien con el dedo índice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Tifa siempre sabe si son de fiar nada más verlos, le quebrará la columna en tres partes si se pasa de listo.

* * *

_El séptimo cielo_ era un bar animado y bohemio; bastante concurrido por la gente de los suburbios.

La regente, Tifa Lockhart, no sólo era conocida por su belleza y amabilidad para con los clientes, sino también por su increíble don para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo (el que a menudo ejercitaba con alguno de los concurrentes que olvidaba respetar a los miembros del personal).

Este bar oficiaba de madriguera para la rebelión de Avalancha y Tifa no era ajena a sus reuniones. De hecho, era miembro del grupo eco-terrorista desde que sufrió la pérdida de los suyos a causa del horrible despertar de la bestia, de Sephiroth.

Sadie caminó hacia el lugar con paso decidido, podía ver la silueta de la hermosa camarera recortada en una de las ventanas de la posada. Junto a ella se encontraba el ex Soldado; al parecer tratando de alejarse de la mujer que lo increpaba acerca de algo que parecía alterarla mucho.

Ese tipo tenía que saber algo. ¡Tenía qué! La joven fue a cruzar la calle de tierra que separaba del bar cuando una persona se interpuso en su camino:

—No puede hablar con Cloud Strife, aún no está listo para saber de Zack.

—¿Qué demonios? —Sadie retrocedió, tan sorprendida como fastidiada por el sujeto encapuchado que se atrevía a impedirle el paso—. ¡¿Qué tanto sabes tú?!

—Tanto como para asegurarle que no es seguro ni para él ni para nosotros revolver en sus recuerdos de Zack o de cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron hace cinco años.

Sadie apretó los labios y repiqueteó la yema de los dedos en la culata de su fusil:

—Ah, un gitano con malos presagios. Hiciste bien la tarea con lo de los nombres y eso pero no tengo dinero para darte así que lárgate con tus misteriosas premoniciones a dónde te quieran escuchar. —Irguió la cabeza y se movió a un lado, retomando su camino.

No se alejó mucho cuando sintió el agarre de una mano enguantada en su hombro. No era un agarre fuerte, sino uno débil e inseguro; como el de quien pretende sostener una pluma con dos dedos:

—Doctora Darcy, ¡por favor!

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, mirando sobre su hombro al encapuchado:

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—La llamé "doctora". Quizá para usted fue una farsa pero... a mi me ayudó mucho. ¡Sé que puedo confiar en usted y que me escuchará si se lo pido de corazón!

La mujer se detuvo vacilante, sintiendo que el pasado le había propinado una cachetada inesperada. Su voz no fue más que un murmullo cuando preguntó:

—¿Quién eres?

—Yo... —El hombre entreabrió los labios una y otra vez, repentinamente inseguro acerca de como explicarse. Amagó a quitarse la capucha, pero su mano se quedó a mitad de camino, suspendida en el aire. Apretó los dedos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro—: Soy uno de sus antiguos pacientes. Usted... me ayudó con mi timidez y logré ser la persona desinhibida en la que nunca pensé que podría convertirme.

Sadie entrecerró los ojos, pasaron tantas cosas horribles luego de ser descubierta por Shinra que sus ratos tranquilos quedaron enterrados bajo la avalancha de terror que les siguió.

—No puedo recordarte bien. ¿Quizá lo haría si me dijeras tu nombre?

—Es imposible, yo... todavía trabajo para Shinra. Usted está con los rebeldes y no quiero problemas.

—¡Por favor! —Avanzó un paso y sostuvo la capa que cubría al sujeto como si se sostuviera de la vida misma—. Te ayudé una vez, ¿verdad? ¡Prometo que no te haré daño!

El hombre tragó saliva y miró a los lados antes de hablar, su mirada fija en la mano que lo sostenía con desesperación. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al hablar:

—De verdad está deseosa de saber de Zack, ¿verdad?

Sadie llenó sus pulmones de aire lentamente, pues olvidó respirar por más de diez segundos.

—¡Sí! —Asintió sin soltar el agarre—. ¡Y si me dices lo que sabes... prometo que no molestaré a Strife!

La sonrisa del sujeto se pronunció más y sus mejillas se arrugaron cuando soltó un largo suspiro.

—Doctora Darcy, Soy Kunsel Reiss; de la división de entrenamiento de Soldados de segunda clase y voy a necesitar su ayuda para solucionar lo que pasó hace cinco años en la misión a Nibelheim.

Todo Midgar pareció congelarse y la mujer se soltó lentamente de la capa del Soldado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Zack con eso?

—Fue la última misión que cumplió antes de que se lo declarara perdido en acción. El pueblo se quemó y los pocos testigos que sobrevivieron se negaron a testificar.

—¿Y tienes pruebas firmes acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado?

Kunsel inspiró aire, mostrándose más que confiado al declarar:

—Estoy casi seguro de saber en donde está Zack, doctora Darcy.

Sadie se quedó callada por unos segundos que al joven le parecieron eternos. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el interior del bar para quedarse viendo a Tifa y a Cloud. Su intuición le decía que su decisión tendría un impacto tremendo en el destino de todos ellos.

¿Debía ir al bar y preguntarle al nuevo miembro de Avalancha sobre la carta? ¿O seguir la pista misteriosa (a su parecer demasiado buena para ser verdad), que el tal Kunsel le ofrecía?

Acabó por decidir que seguir la ruta de su paciente la llevaría por terrenos más prósperos.

* * *

El Soldado de segunda clase y su acompañante viajaban en silencio en una vieja carreta que recorría el sendero montañoso sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Estaban a pocos metros del aeropuerto de Junon, desde donde viajarían a Mideel; una aldea en el sur del planeta. Se suponía que ese lugar albergaba el secreto de los experimentos que Shinra realizaba en sus tropas de élite:

—La corriente vital se encuentra más cerca de la superficie en Mideel, lo que provoca que haya enormes erupciones de mako escapando del interior de la tierra —dijo Kunsel casualmente mientras bajaban del vehículo—. ¿Sabe cómo le dicen a eso los de Shinra, ¿no?

—La tierra prometida —musitó la mujer sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Creen que hay una fuente inagotable y por eso compraron cada metro cuadrado de la isla, aunque para el conocimiento público son una misión de paz que está asentada ahí para evitar... —No pudo evitar reír al repetir el motivo irónico que daban sus enemigos para justificar su presencia en Mideel— ...que alguien se aproveche de los ciudadanos para extraer el mako que les pertenece.

—Los rebeldes están más informados de lo que pensé.

—La existencia del planeta entero está en juego. Es nuestra responsabilidad saberlo.

Kunsel asintió, sintiéndose aliviado por tener que explicar menos puntos concernientes a la situación que los envolvía. Le extendió los boletos de ingreso al guardia que custodiaba la entrada exterior del aeropuerto, murmurándole a su acompañante:

—Ustedes piensan que nosotros somos el enemigo, pero incluso los militares están siendo usados y engañados de las formas más horribles por la compañía a la que le juraron lealtad.

Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, entrecerrando los párpados con desdén:

—No vayas a pretender compasión de mí, nadie los obligó a enlistarse en primer lugar.

—Quizá no sea así, pero el problema es que ninguno de nosotros sabía realmente para qué tipo de cosa se estaba ofreciendo.

La joven no se impresionó en lo más mínimo, de hecho, su semblante se endureció aún más:

—No me interesa tu remordimiento. Jamás esperaste que arrancar la vida de otro fuera traumático en lo más mínimo, ¿eh? Pues yo tampoco. —Dio un respingo—. No es mi problema si los Soldados tienen crisis existenciales.

Kunsel se mordió el labio.

—¿Puede hacer el rencor a un lado y escuchar con la mente abierta lo que tengo para decirle?

Sadie se detuvo frente a la avioneta que los llevaría a Mideel. El día estaba tan gris como su ánimo y eso la fastidiaba infinitamente:

—Anda, habla. ¿De qué formas los engañaron?

—Bien. —El Soldado tomó aire, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello—. Nos dijeron que peleábamos por el orden y el progreso. Que nuestro deber era librar al mundo de la pobreza y la injusticia. Para traerle la misma cantidad de luz y las mismas oportunidades al resto de la humanidad.

Esas palabras.

Esas malditas palabras otra vez.

Sadie no pudo evitar que un recuerdo que mantenía en el fondo de su memoria volviera a desfilar frente a sus ojos como si lo viviera por primera vez.

Era una chiquilla de no más de doce años, sentada en el suelo de un sucio callejón. Su cabello, entonces negro y enmarañado como la oscuridad que la rodeaba, le caía a jirones en el rostro. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar, su única forma de existir era una ausencia total de emociones. Un limbo en el que no podía distinguir los días de las noches.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Angeal Hewley, entonces un Soldado de segunda clase, caminaba por una calle lindera al sitio en donde se hallaba. El hombre parecía brillar con luz propia, como un faro que se desplazaba en medio de la noche; iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Cargaba una espada que resplandecía bajo las luces de neón de un moderno cartel que pendía sobre la avenida y la fluorescencia de la iluminación lo convirtió en una aparición ajena al terrible mundo de los vivos.

—Hola —musitó con una voz no tan grave como la que tuviera unos años más tarde—. Creo que me perdí, ¿sabes en dónde queda el distrito comercial?

La niña no dio respuesta, se conformó con mantener la mirada perdida en la basura que la rodeaba. Quizá si lo ignoraba lo suficiente se iría al igual que todos los demás.

Pero el joven se mostró indiferente a la hostilidad de la chiquilla:

—Tengo una misión que atender por allí. Al parecer hay un exceso de comida en una bonita cafetería y quieren que la transporte al basurero. —Soltó un largo suspiro, dejando caer los hombros—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca imaginé que me enlistaría para tirar deliciosa comida en un basural.

Sadie se mantuvo altiva, aunque la mención de la comida hizo que sus tripas soltaran un sonoro gruñido. El Soldado sonrió para sí al notar la reacción:

—Tanta energía desperdiciada en ratas. —Chasqueó la lengua y se llevó las manos a las caderas—. Las personas deberían aprovechar mejor los beneficios de la energía eléctrica. Allá de dónde vengo yo no sabemos lo que es la corriente. Para cocinar pan usamos un horno de barro que le deja un sabor muy particular a lo preparado. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Es como comer galletas con sabor a parrillada!

La niña lo miró por sobre su hombro, tentada a articular palabra pero sin sentirse lo suficientemente confiada para expresar lo que pensaba. Angeal se acercó a paso lento, buscando un pañuelo en el interior de sus bolsillos:

—¡Echo tanto de menos las galletas de mi madre y las _bobozanas_ de Banora! Cuando era pequeño como tú mi amigo Gen siempre las comía conmigo. —Se hincó y le pasó el pañuelo por la mejilla, tratando de apartar la mugre que cubría a la chica sin muchos resultados—. ¿Tienes algún amigo como el mío? ¿Uno que pase el rato contigo y se preocupe por ti?

Sadie movió la cabeza a los lados casi imperceptiblemente. El Soldado dejó caer los hombros dramáticamente:

—Vaya. Eso debe ser muy aburrido.

La niña lo miró fijo y se rascó la mejilla que le picaba a causa de ser frotada con el (ahora arruinado) pañuelo, limitándose a asentir seriamente. Angeal sonrió a su vez:

—Pues apuesto a que será divertido averiguar si en esa cafetería hay galletas como las de Banora. Pero Gen está trabajando y no creo que pueda acompañarme. ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda tomar el lugar de mi amigo? ¡Odio comer solo!

Sadie accedió a ocupar el lugar del tal _Gen_ por un rato. Todos los adultos con los que se topó fueron crueles o indiferentes, pero era la primera vez que conocía a un Soldado de Shinra y este le recordaba a un miembro de la familia de mentira con la que jugaba en lo profundo de su imaginación.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y compartía una bandeja de bollos de crema con Angeal en las afueras de la confitería (los dueños del local se negaron a que el Soldado se sentara en una de las mesas con una chiquilla tan desalineada), cuando musitó su primeras palabras hacia este:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Angeal no pudo disimular su entusiasmo y se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado, elevando el mentón al hablar:

—¡Angeal Hewley! ¡Soldado de segunda clase bajo las ordenes del magnánimo Presidente Shinra!

Sadie se quedó parpadeando lentamente:

—¿Shinra? —Hizo un mohín, sin dejar de mirar el bollo que sostenía—. Son los que tiran esta comida.

—¡Oh! —El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerza, encogiendo los hombros—. Shinra... es más que eso. Supongo que el Presidente está muy ocupado como para enterarse de las cosas que designan sus subordinados a sus espaldas y por eso pasan desgracias como estas. —Frunció el ceño, observando la bandeja de bollos que descansaba sobre el muro en el que estaban sentados—. No todos los que son parte de la empresa saben bien para qué existe.

—Yo no sé para qué existe. —Sadie lo miró de reojo, masticando su bollo.

—Ah. —Angeal sonrió de lado, estrechándose las manos en un gesto reflexivo—. Shinra es una compañía distinta a todo lo que el mundo ha visto antes. Ellos se interesan mucho por el progreso de la humanidad. No les importa el dinero sino el avance de la ciencia en pos del bienestar, aunque claro... cierta cantidad es necesaria para todos los gastos que eso conlleva.

—¿Qué es bienestar? —Entrecerró los ojos, observándose los pies descalzos.

El Soldado soltó un suspiro y le alborotó el cabello con la mano enguantada, no sabiendo si sentirse sorprendido o apenado ante la ignorancia de Sadie.

—Bienestar es cuando las personas se sienten satisfechas, felices y tranquilas. Es lo que todos nos merecemos.

—¿Y el Presidente Shinra quiere que estemos así?

—Claro. Su meta es sacar al mundo de la pobreza para que ya no hayan personas como tú, viviendo en condiciones injustas. Con la tecnología necesaria todos podremos tener un poco de lo que nos hace felices.

La niña asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada del suelo:

—O sea que... yo podría tener más de estos. —Elevó el bollo por encima de su cabeza—. ¿Y una cama, quizá?

Angeal soltó una risa, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo.

— ¡Y más que eso! Con los nuevos conocimientos que la humanidad obtenga gracias a la investigación, todos podremos acceder a la misma cantidad de luz y a las mismas oportunidades.

—¿Y para qué es tu espada? Tú no pareces un investigador.

—Oh... —El joven dejó caer los hombros, volviendo a juntar sus manos una sobre otra—. A veces tienes que pelear para conseguir que tus ideas sean escuchadas. No todo el mundo está de acuerdo con el Presidente.

—¿Por qué? —Sadie hizo un mohín ante el dolor que sintió en el estómago, llevaba varios días sin comer y el atraco de bollos empezaba a pasarle factura.

—Existen personas egoístas que no quieren compartir la luz y se rehúsan a entender que debemos hacer cosas que nos desagradan para obtener las que deseamos. —Forzó una sonrisa, tratando de alejar los fantasmas de aquellos que silenció para cumplir con su deber—. ¡Y por eso nosotros, los caballeros de la justicia, debemos defender los ideales del Presidente Shinra!

—¡Ah! —El semblante de la niña se iluminó por primera vez en la conversación—. ¡Ustedes pelean para que todos tengamos que comer! ¡Son héroes!

Angeal Hewley sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo. Esa era la idea que lo motivó a arriesgar su vida en el frente de la batalla, la que lo hizo someterse a los horribles experimentos con mako en primer lugar. ¿Pero era justo llamarse un héroe? Quizá fuera demasiado.

—¿Héroes? —Negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza—. No... se requiere más para ser uno.

Sadie se mantuvo firme en su posición y cerró un puño con fuerza sobre la falda:

—¡Para ser un héroe... sólo se necesita hacer las cosas bien!

Angeal no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía bastante tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuese del orden militar. Años incluso, desde la última que charló con una persona mucho más joven que él:

—¿Pero estás consciente de _qué_ significa _hacer las cosas bien?_

Los recuerdos de Sadie saltaron bruscamente a la tarde en la que Zack Fair fue a visitarla al hospital, su propio rostro infantil embarrado fundiéndose con el del Soldado desaparecido, de pie en la sala luminosa al responder:

_«—Lo estaré a partir de ahora.»_

Se llevó una mano a la frente, volviendo a la realidad repentinamente. La avioneta surcaba los cielos con un sonido estrepitoso mientras Kunsel hablaba con el piloto acerca de cosas que no le interesaba saber.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al comprender que era probable que Zack estuviera tan muerto como Angeal. Los fantasmas de ambos sólo existían en sus recuerdos ahora, sometidos al eco de un pasado que no iba a volver. ¿A qué se estaba aferrando con esa loca aventura en el medio de la nada?

Suspiró y miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventanilla; tan distinto al de aquella niña pobre de Midgar.

—¡Oiga, doctora! —La voz de Kunsel sonó como una campana que la despertó del todo—. ¡Mire por la ventana, ya estamos sobre Mideel!

La isla era una masa verde que flotaba en el océano neblinoso como una hoja suspendida sobre las nubes. Podían verse los ríos de mako surcando el verdor como si fueran las venas del planeta; una vista tan surreal como la naturaleza del trance que acompañó a Sadie en el viaje de ida.

—¿A dónde iremos primero? —musitó la rebelde sin apartar la mirada de su destino.

—Nos reuniremos con una persona que nos dará los detalles que necesitamos. Seguro se alegrará de verla después de tanto tiempo.

—¿La conozco?

—¡Y muy bien! —Kunsel compartió una mirada de picardía con el piloto—. Aunque han pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron.

Sadie hizo un mohín, incapaz de determinar la identidad del misterioso contacto.

—Bueno, yo no estoy tan entusiasmada. No tengo ni idea de quien será.

El Soldado volvió a reír, dejándose caer sobre el asiento de forma despreocupada.

—Si lo supiera no sería una sorpresa, ¿o sí?

La joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, más vacilante que de acuerdo con la situación. No estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto. Con cada kilómetro que se alejaba de Midgar más sentía que debía haber seguido el consejo de Barret Wallace.

Perseguir fantasmas sólo la llevaría con ellos más rápido. Y el lugar de un fantasma, en su experiencia, era sólo la tumba.

* * *

**¡Gracias infinitas por la lectura, amigos!**


	8. Purgatorio abisal

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 8**

**"Purgatorio abisal"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡¿Cissnei?! —Sadie no podía con la emoción. Allí, de pie frente a la posada isleña que hacía de centro de reunión para los turistas, se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que Cissnei. La pelirroja sonreía con picardía bajo su coqueto sombrero de ala ancha, más informal y feliz de lo que la vio jamás.

—Ahora ya nadie me dice así —afirmó con una risa jovial—. Me puse un nombre más común.

Kunsel observó como las dos mujeres se fundían en un apretado abrazo y sonrió complacido.

—Le dije que estaría feliz de verla, ¿o no?

Sadie asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Así que ella es la persona a la que venimos a ver.

—Ajá. Seguimos en contacto desde que pasó lo de Zack. Cissn- —Se aclaró la garganta al pronunciar el nuevo nombre de la ex Turco—. Es decir, Anna nunca dejó de buscar la verdad.

Sadie dejó caer las cejas, frotándose el antebrazo.

—Vaya, ahora me siento un poco culpable. Pensé que te habías alejado de todo porque ya no querías saber más de Avalancha.

—Nunca me buscaron —respondió con tristeza fingida—. Y yo que esperé al menos una llamada.

—¡Dijiste que querías una nueva vida! —Torció los labios al añadir—: Te imaginaba jugando a la casita con algún hombre adinerado, no haciendo de doble agente en una isla olvidada.

—Sabes como soy, la tranquilidad no es para mí. —Cissnei rió por lo bajo, llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Pero los reproches no tienen sentido, ¿verdad? Los amigos pueden pasar años separados sin que eso se convierta en un problema. Especialmente cuando estábamos haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que de diferentes maneras.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Sí. Ambas seguimos buscando a Zack.

—¡Ah! —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, cerrando la distancia entre la joven y ella sin notarlo—. ¡Es verdad! Aunque... —Retrocedió un paso, consciente de su entusiasmo desmedido—. Kunsel no me quiso decir nada acerca de lo que esperamos hallar aquí. —Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que el Soldado respondió con un guiño despreocupado.

—Bueno, es que no estamos cien por ciento seguros de los resultados —musitó Cissnei, sujetándose el mentón al explicar—: Sé que llevas tiempo buscándolo y no me gustaría que te llevaras una decepción si nos equivocamos.

Sadie hizo un mohín.

—No tienes que tratarme como si fuera tu hermana menor, creo que puedo enterarme de lo que pasa sin ponerme a hacer una rabieta.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Soltó un gruñido, dejando caer los brazos junto al cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Cissnei frunció las cejas gravemente, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lidias bien con la presión. Recuerda lo que pasó hace años; Fair te arrinconó tan sólo un poco y casi le metes una bala entre las cejas.

—Ah... —Se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no era más que una niña en ese entonces. ¡Ahora estoy más que lista para los imprevistos! —Suspiró, bajando la voz considerablemente al añadir—: No sería la primera vez que sigo una pista falsa, créeme.

—Hmm... —La observó con detenimiento. Cissnei era la persona de quien Sadie aprendió los conocimientos relativos al lenguaje corporal y las formas en las que delataba a sus incautos hablantes. Era una experta en leer a los demás sin que dijesen una sola palabra.

Sadie se veía incómoda. Sus hombros se arqueaban en dirección de su pecho, apretaba los labios y tenía la frente tensa. Era evidente que se avergonzaba de sus acciones pasadas. Pero lo que no dejaba de preocuparle era algo más peligroso que su impulsividad: su apego al sujeto a recuperar.

—Mira, Sadie. —Cissnei le dirigió una mirada dura como el acero, el rostro risueño de hace unos momentos se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido—. Tenemos que estar preparados para cosas peores que una pista falsa. Si lo encontramos y... —suspiró, llevándose una mano a la sien— ...no está bien, entonces no vamos a poder llevarlo con nosotros. Aún si lo pide a gritos.

—No entiendo. —Agitó la cabeza en un gesto obvio de confusión—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de _si no está bien?_

—Quiero que me escuches con atención. —Cissnei le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sin quebrar el contacto visual—. Tenemos la sospecha de que Zack está preso en la isla desde hace un par de años. Probablemente en las profundidades de una base científica experimental. —Frunció el ceño, incapaz de ocultar su disgusto ante las maquinaciones de la compañía que aprendió a odiar—. El lugar no recibió autorización del Consejo de Investigaciones para la Ciencia Internacional; por lo que puedes imaginarte que somos pocos los que sabemos de él.

Sadie asintió por inercia, todavía inquieta acerca de lo que acababa de oír. Cissnei tomó aire y continuó, su voz se tornó más grave a medida que procedía a exponer la situación:

—No hay nadie que controle a los tipos que experimentan ahí abajo. Nadie. Y tienen acceso a una fuente casi inagotable de Mako. —Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras que debía pronunciar con cuidado—. ¿Recuerdas... la forma que Angeal Hewley adoptó antes de morir?

Sadie se limitó a asentir, con la mirada ausente en la horrible pesadilla que se formaba frente a sus ojos al recordar esa trágica tarde.

La voz de Angeal se dejó oír como un susurro siniestro en el fondo de su mente:

_«—_ _La maldad de Shinra no se limita a acabar con los recursos naturales del planeta como piensan ustedes los de Avalancha. Hay algo mucho más oscuro detrás de la compañía. Y mi existencia... es prueba de ello._ _»_

—¡Angeal no tenía que morir por eso! —Oprimió los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar. El tono de su voz crecía junto a la tormenta de emociones que se desataba en su interior—. ¡Pudimos... hacer otra cosa para ayudarlo!

Kunsel retrocedió, su mano se movió a la empuñadura de la espada por instinto y se reprendió inmediatamente. Cada vez le era más difícil dejar de estar preparado para pelear. Cissnei en cambio, ni siquiera parpadeó:

—Ahí está. No estás preparada para tener que matar a Zack si se pone complicado.

—¡¿Complicado?! —Sadie sintió que se quedaba sin aire de la indignación—. ¡No me hables a mí de complicados! ¡Quizá los Turcos dejen atrás a las personas que no son fáciles de salvar, pero en Avalancha no hacemos las cosas así!

La pelirroja sintió la emoción familiar que quema en el medio del pecho al sentirse ofendido, pero la suprimió con facilidad. Le gustaba creer que no se ganaba una discusión con pasiones, sino con argumentos:

—Recuerda que ya no formo parte de esa organización, Sadie. Además esto no tiene nada que ver con la dificultad que nos presente rescatarlo sino con las posibles consecuencias de su rescate. —Arqueó las cejas, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente—. Zack no querría hacerle daño a nadie, como Angeal no lo quiso a su vez.

Sadie soltó un quejido de angustia, dejando caer los hombros a medida que retrocedía, derrotada.

—Cissnei... —Negó con la cabeza, pasándose una mano por frente a los ojos—. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo otra vez.

—Entonces no podrás venir con nosotros.

Kunsel las observó con ansiedad, interrumpiendo la discusión en un tono de voz conciliador:

—Doctora, estoy seguro de que Zack estará muy feliz de volver a verla. Aún si las cosas no salen bien, quizá pueda brindarle un poco de tranquilidad en tal penosa situación.

Sadie se lo quedó viendo, más incrédula que esperanzada.

—Parece que no lo conocías bien. Lo último que querría ver es mi cara de taimada, créeme.

—¡Sí que lo conocía! —El Soldado apretó los labios en un gesto inseguro, pero la emoción de su voz contradijo el temor de su rostro vacilante—. Quizá no fuera tan cercano a él como ese muchacho de Nibelheim, ¡pero aún así era mi amigo! ¡Iría contra media Shinra para ayudarle, así que puede estar segura de que sé quienes somos especiales para él y quienes no!

Ambas se lo quedaron viendo en silencio, siendo Cissnei quien tomó la palabra al declarar:

—Tu pasión es admirable, pero no nos asegura que Sadie no deje suelto a un monstruo horrible sólo porque no es lo suficientemente dura como para aceptar la realidad.

—¡No se trata de eso! —La aludida no se molestó en contener el ardor en el pecho que Cissnei experimentó un rato antes—. ¡Le hice una promesa a alguien que lo espera y no voy a fallarle de ninguna manera! ¡Monstruo, humano o lo que diablos decida ser! ¡Voy a patear su trasero directo a la estúpida Midgar aunque tenga que vérmelas con el mismísimo Bahamut en el camino!

Cissnei soltó un suspiro débil tras unos instantes de reflexión:

—¿Es que soy la única racional en el equipo?

—¡Se necesita corazón para cumplir con la misión! —exclamó Kunsel al golpearse el pecho con el puño cerrado—. ¡No hace daño ser un poco optimistas, señorita Anna!

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, quitándose unas mechas de cabello del hombro con un grácil movimiento de su muñeca.

—A mí nunca me ha hecho ningún bien.

—¿No? —El Soldado se rascó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Bueno, quizá yo te traiga un poco de suerte esta vez.

—Sí... —Lo observó con curiosidad, molesta ante el hecho de que el casco que le cubría la cabeza le impedía leer su expresión con mayor detalle—. Sería un buen cambio para variar.

Sadie se acercó a los dos, todavía alterada e impaciente:

—Basta de tanta cháchara. ¿En dónde diablos se supone que está esa base de investigaciones?

Cissnei volvió la mirada hacia ella de forma casi automática, volviendo a su papel de estratega en un santiamén (a diferencia de Kunsel, quien aún la observaba con un interés que no hacía mucho por ocultar). La ex Turco asintió, señalando un punto alejado de la costa:

—Está allí mismo, esperando a que vayamos de visita.

Sadie entrecerró los ojos y Kunsel la imitó.

—No veo nada ahí.

—¡Oh! —La mujer se cruzó de brazos, torciendo los labios con malicia—. No van a verla desde aquí. La base yace bajo las olas que cubren el arrecife.

Se la quedaron viendo con el rostro en blanco por la sorpresa, incapaces de asimilar la noticia más rápido de lo que Cissnei demoró en continuar:

—No se preocupen, he planeado como infiltrarnos en ese lugar por el tiempo necesario como para que sea un paseo por el parque. Confíen en mí.

* * *

**Ciudad de Midgar. Suburbios del sector cinco.**

Muy lejos de allí, Aerith observaba las flores que crecían en la catedral en silencio con el semblante teñido por la preocupación.

Los pétalos no se veían nada bien, el color estaba apagado y unas peculiares manchas oscuras que ascendían por el tallo empezaban a hacerse camino a la corola. Esto se repetía en cada una de sus preciadas flores y la florista juraba no haberse topado con un problema así jamás.

Una voz que sonaba como la suya le repetía insistentemente que algo horrible había escapado del planeta. Un ser podrido, que lo marchitaba todo a su alrededor. Desde las flores, hasta los pensamientos de los seres que caminaban sobre la tierra.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, apretando los puños y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de callar la voz. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que muchas más se sumaran a esta; cada una gritando que el mal estaba cerca y debía acudir a-

—¡Basta ya! —declaró en voz alta, como si le ordenara guardar silencio a un niño pequeño—. ¡Esta paranoia no es nada saludable! —Abrió los ojos con la respiración agitada y descubrió que las voces se convertían en un murmullo angustioso, cargado de decepción, que se perdía nuevamente en el fondo de su ser.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué volvieron las voces? Se empecinaba en ignorarlas desde pequeña, pero el clamor alcanzaba niveles insospechados de tensión.

Apretó los labios en una línea, llevándose las manos a la cintura al sentir que la presencia de Zack estaba más cerca que nunca. ¿Tendría su imposible cercanía algo que ver con el regreso de ese molesto fenómeno que sólo la acompañaba en momentos muy importantes?

—¿En dónde estás? ¿En dónde? —susurró, paseando a pasos vacilantes por la catedral—. Si estás ahí... —Observó el techo acampanado que pendía sobre su jardín, temerosa de elevar la voz y espantar a quien fuere que la estuviera oyendo—. ¡Por favor, dame una señal!

En ese instante el techo se vino abajo con un estruendo igual al de un trueno. Aerith consiguió escapar del derrumbe por pura casualidad, ya que no habría sido tan afortunada de no estar implorándole deseos imposibles a un Dios desconocido.

Pensó en su suerte al ponerse de pie, tosiendo a causa de la polvareda que levantaron los escombros al caer desde lo alto.

—¡Pero qué pedazo de señal para mandar! —se quejó de forma casi infantil, gruñendo por lo bajo al observar el desastre en el que se convirtió su sitio favorito, cuando notó con terror que una persona yacía inconsciente entre lo que quedaba de sus flores—. ¡Ay, por la queridísima Gaia! —Se arrojó a socorrer al herido, insegura acerca de si debía tomarlo entre sus brazos o dejarlo en el suelo.

Se encontraba cavilando su próximo movimiento cuando las voces gritaron al unísono; provocándole un pavor intenso al oír que repetían lo que cada célula de su cuerpo parecía compartir, pero que su lado racional no podía concebir:

—¿Zack? —Observó al herido con incredulidad. Su uniforme, la espada que cargaba en la espalda, ¡y esa indiscutible presencia que manaba de todo su ser! Las coincidencias eran muchas, sí, pero el extraño no se parecía físicamente a él—. Es imposible, imposible... —murmuró en una suerte de trance, extendiendo la punta de los dedos para apartar el enmarañado flequillo dorado del rostro del hombre inconsciente.

Sin embargo, lo imposible dejó de serlo en el momento en que su piel conectó con la suya y un escalofrío la recorrió de punta a punta; confirmando el estridente mensaje del planeta:

De alguna manera tan singular como indescifrable, _este hombre_ _albergaba una misteriosa conexión con Zack._

* * *

Los rebeldes se dirigieron hacia el punto de la costa que se encontraba más alejado de Mideel. Cissnei y Sadie vestían un par de prolijos uniformes Turcos que pertenecieron a la primera.

La ex Turco los conservaba en perfecto estado y si bien el de Sadie le quedaba corto de brazos y piernas debido a la marcada diferencia de altura entre ambas, esto no era algo que preocupara a la propietaria. Los científicos que vivían en la base debajo de las olas no acostumbraban a tratar con la gente del exterior. Estaban tan sumidos en la investigación que sus niveles de atención espacial carecían de la fineza necesaria para detectar detalles como la talla incorrecta de un uniforme ceñido.

—Están demasiado confiados ahí adentro —le dijo a Kunsel (quien vestía su uniforme de Soldado), mientras bajaban por el borde de las pendientes rocosas que bordeaban la playa—. No esperan que nadie los invada así que ni siquiera toman medidas para asegurar la seguridad del establecimiento. Si hacemos las cosas bien no tendremos problemas en lograr que crean que estamos en una misión de rutina.

El plan fue organizado muy temprano en la mañana. Las mujeres pretenderían que devolvían un Soldado fugitivo que escapó de las instalaciones. Cissnei les aseguró que pertenecer a la élite Turca era como tener acceso _vip_ a cualquier instalación de la empresa.

Un Turco jamás daba explicaciones acerca de sus movimientos. Sólo hacía lo que le era ordenado ciegamente sin dejar que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Cissnei disfrutó durante años de esa libertad que tanto se parecía a la verdadera. La posibilidad de ser temida, de ver como todos se rendían ante su tenacidad de acero. El temor a ser el nuevo enemigo a derrotar reflejado en los ojos de quien osaba impedirle el paso.

Pero la triste verdad era que sólo era libre siéndole fiel a Shinra. Habitaba una jaula espaciosa, sin reglas y desbordante de lujos, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo. Ella quería más que nada ser libre; volar a donde se le antojase, esclava tan sólo de su propia y única voluntad.

Los tiempos de Shinra acabaron para Cissnei, pero todavía podía darle un uso digno a su pasado. Uno con el que pudiera devolverle las alas a Zack, quien las perdió a causa de sus acciones pasadas.

Los informes que escribió durante el seguimiento que le realizó en los meses posteriores a la desaparición de Hewley, sentaron un precedente importante acerca de las habilidades del Soldado; uno que influyó fuertemente en su ascenso a primera clase. El resumen logró que fuera enviado a Nibelheim con el General Sephiroth y eso lo privó de contar con el tiempo que tuvo su maestro para abrir los ojos ante la verdad detrás de Shinra.

—Esta es la entrada —musitó por lo bajo, señalando una enredadera que se aferraba débilmente a la pared rocosa de un acantilado que se erguía sobre la costa. Sus compañeros se miraron, perplejos.

Sadie fue la primera en hablar:

—No puede ser tan sencillo.

—Si fueras un aldeano de Mideel no tendrías porqué andar buscando puertas ocultas entre unas rocas llenas de vegetación. ¿O sí, Sadie?

—No. Claro que no, pero... —Se mordió el labio—: ¡Pudimos hacer esto mucho antes!

—Para nada. —Cissnei examinó la roca con la yema de los dedos, presionando ciertos sitios de forma mecánica—. La seguridad no era tan floja unas semanas atrás. En ese entonces dos guardias vigilaban que nadie se acercara a la zona bajo el pretexto de que existían criaturas peligrosas en el área, pero el jefe del departamento de seguridad se fue de vacaciones a Costa del Sol. —Sonrió de lado—. Ya sabes como es el dicho; cuando el gato no está-

—Los ratones hacen fiesta.

—Exacto.

—Debí darte más crédito, de verdad no dejaste piedra sin voltear en esto. —Esbozó una sonrisa que no era de alivio, sino más bien de satisfacción temporal—. ¿Y qué hacemos cuando estemos adentro? Kunsel no se ve como si viniera en contra de su voluntad. —Observó al joven y arqueó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Quizá deberíamos apalearlo un poco antes.

—¡Oye! —Kunsel se llevó las manos a la cintura—. ¡Nadie va a creer que un Soldado se dejó vencer por dos mujeres!

—¡Ah! —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo—. ¡No te creía tan sexista!

—¡P, porque no lo soy! —Inclinó el torso hacia atrás y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado—. ¡Sólo trato de ser objetivo! Los Turcos son buenos, pero el mako nos da habilidades que ellos no pueden tener.

—Entonces di que un Soldado no puede ser vencido por dos _turcos,_ en lugar de dos _mujeres. —_Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente ofendida.

—¡Te dije que sólo fue un malentendido! —Kunsel suspiró, girando en dirección a Cissnei al preguntar—: Cissnei, ¿qué les vamos a decir?

La joven no lo miró al hablar, pues estaba concentrada en encontrar la hendidura que oficiaba de gatillo para que la puerta se abriera:

—Eres un experimento fallido que huía de sus captores y se quedó a mitad de camino durante su gran escape. Ya sabes, una mala reacción del mako y el estrés. Luego caíste catatónico como todos los intoxicados y fue fácil traerte a pie con nosotras.

—Suena... —Kunsel inspiró hondo, plenamente consciente de que ese era un fenómeno que podía ocurrirle si sus niveles de estrés superaban lo recomendado— ...muy razonable.

—¡Eso! —Cissnei empujó una palanca escondida y la pared cedió sin hacer ruido, desplazándose a un lado como lo haría una puerta automática. En el interior podía verse un pasillo brillante que semejaba el de un moderno hospital de paredes limpísimas y suelos espejados.

—Este lugar es... —susurró Kunsel sin poder creer lo que veía—. ¡Real!

Ingresaron con cautela y la puerta se volvió a cerrar suavemente a sus espaldas. Cissnei le recordó a su compañero la forma en la que debía actuar, temerosa de que lo olvidara a causa de la sorpresa. Kunsel asintió, tratando de pasar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta nada más pisar el establecimiento.

Los tres sabían que era en extremo posible que estuvieran acercándose a Zack con cada paso que daban y eso les hacía galopar el corazón con más fuerza de la requería el éxito de la misión.

El interior de la sala que los recibió al final del pasillo (que descendió metros y metros sin necesidad de una sola escalera) era lujoso, con acabados luminosos en las puntas redondeadas de muebles tan blancos como las paredes surcadas por ventanas ovaladas que dejaban ver el fondo del mar.

La recepción pululaba con personas (de batas tan inmaculadas como todo a su alrededor), que iban de arriba a abajo sin apartar la mirada de sus dispositivos portátiles repletos de información de todo tipo. Los investigadores le eran indiferentes a cualquier cosa excepto aquello que concerniera sus tareas, tal y como dijo Cissnei.

La única que los observaba con una sonrisa amable y curiosa era la recepcionista que esperaba detrás del mostrador principal del enorme edificio submarino. La muchacha, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos amables, les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran con la mano:

—¡Oigan, por aquí se registran los ingresos!

Los visitantes tomaron aire y se metieron de lleno en la boca del lobo, rezando para no ser engullidos por sus fauces.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No es mi primera vez aquí. —Cissnei hizo gala de sus modales de Turco al dirigirle una mirada cargada de desdén a la recepcionista, la cual no dejaba de parecerle extrañamente familiar—. Tú sí que eres una cara nueva.

—¡Oh! —La chica se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y se lo colocó tras la oreja, asintiendo repetidas veces—. Estoy aquí desde hace poco tiempo, es verdad. Me transfirieron desde el área de archivos. —Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de orgullo—. ¡Y tan sólo dos meses después de empezar a trabajar aquí!

—Ah. Debe ser fácil ascender, supongo... —Cissnei trató de seguir la conversación, pero notó que Sadie se ponía pálida y sostenía a Kunsel como excusa para no caerse de espaldas. Torció los labios al pensar que quizá los nervios estaban jugándole una mala pasada a su camarada, cosa extraña; ya que no era la primera vez que fingía ser otra persona frente al enemigo.

—Es un ambiente muy cerrado, no creo que sea tan fácil ascender —continuó la recepcionista, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendida o avergonzada por la falta de modales de la recién llegada—. Creo que me gané mi lugar.

—Sí, claro. Te traeré una canasta de frutas para celebrar. —Cissnei señaló a Kunsel con un movimiento repentino de su mano derecha que asustó a la encargada de la recepción—. Este tipejo se escapó hace unos días, lo encontramos medio muerto en el puerto de Kalm.

—¡Oh, pobre sujeto! ¿Debo llamar a un médico?

—No. Es un preso, no un paciente. Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a los contenedores.

—Ah... —La chica observó el delgado monitor de su computadora personal, leyendo los planos del edificio con la típica prisa que emplea un novato que quiere agradar—. Tienen que seguir de largo por el pasillo de la izquierda, el que está junto a la ventana. No se detengan hasta ver la entrada del sector 13A, allí la doctora residente los escoltará a los contenedores.

—Bien, sector 13A. Entendido. —Cissnei empezó a caminar apenas recibió la información, haciéndole un gesto a Sadie para que la siguiera. La joven se acercó sin dejar de voltear a ver a la recepcionista por sobre el hombro con los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de angustia que le costaba ocultar.

—Por Gaia, Sadie —murmuró la ex-Turco cuando se adentraron en el pasillo que debían seguir—. ¿Qué diablos te pasó ahí atrás? Parecía que hubieras visto a la parca.

—A un fantasma, quizá —susurró con un hilo de voz y el rostro pálido como una hoja de papel—. ¡¿No le viste la cara?!

—¿A la recepcionista?

—No, Cissnei. ¡A Kunsel! —Soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza—. Claro que hablo de la recepcionista. No puedo creer que no la reconocieras.

—Se me hizo familiar, sí. ¿La conocemos?

—No estoy segura... —Sadie meneó la cabeza, mirando el suelo mientras caminaban—. Se veía igual a ella, pero sin dudas era otra persona.

Kunsel quiso decir algo, pero se limitó a guardar silencio para no romper su fachada. Cissnei agradeció el gesto; ya tenía demasiados problemas tratando de tranquilizar a su compañera como para que otro de ellos se saliera del plan.

—¿Estás segura o no? Porque para no estarlo pareces a punto de desmayarte de la impresión.

—Bueno... —Sadie frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Es el vivo retrato de Jessie. Mi camarada de Avalancha, ¿la recuerdas?

Cissnei parpadeó repetidas veces:

—¿La chica que hacía bombas?

—Esa misma.

—¡Diablos, tienes razón! —Se masajeó la sien disimuladamente—. Ni siquiera yo me enteré de lo que les pasó a ella y a Biggs después de que los arrestaron. ¿Cómo imaginar que estaría viviendo aquí abajo?

—¡Pero es una locura! ¡Ella nunca trabajaría para Shinra!

—Nunca digas nunca. Todos tenemos un precio.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Sadie bajó la voz cuando Kunsel la codeó disimuladamente en las costillas—. Ella ni siquiera sabía quienes éramos, no puede ser Jessie.

—A lo mejor no quiso descubrirnos. Que la hayan comprado no significa que quiera ver muertos a sus antiguos camaradas, ¿verdad?

—No, no. La Jessie que conocí nunca vendería sus ideales por un trabajo cómodo. —Apretó los labios al sentir que la dominaba la angustia de recordar a quien le enseñó a desenvolverse dentro de Avalancha cuando era una adolescente—. Jessie tenía principios.

Cissnei soltó un largo suspiro, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del sector 13A.

—Las personas cambian, Sadie. Y no todos le dan tanto valor a las promesas como tú.

—Jamás aceptaré que esa era la Jessie que conocí. Deben... de haberle lavado el cerebro o algo parecido.

Una mujer de larguísimo cabello castaño y mirada amable se levantó de su escritorio al verlos detenerse frente a la puerta:

—Buenas noches señores. ¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Tenemos órdenes de devolver este espécimen al tubo del que se salió —declaró Cissnei de forma fría e impersonal, señalando a Kunsel (que estaba a punto de gritar por la ansiedad que le producía estar callado durante tanto tiempo) con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Oh. —El semblante de la doctora no mostró emoción ninguna, bien podían estarle mostrando una roca o una planta en lugar de una persona—. No recuerdo que se haya escapado ninguno.

—Lo hizo bajo el cambio de guardia del jefe de vigilancia. El muy taimado se creía más inteligente que los humanos normales.

—Ah. —La doctora se llevó una mano al mentón, observándolo con curiosidad—. ¿Es un Soldado de primera?

—Nah. Sólo uno de segunda que tuvo algo de suerte, pero el mako ya le debe haber freído el cerebro a esta altura. —Chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro de Kunsel, a modo de demostración de su enajenación—. ¿Ve? Frito refrito.

La doctora dejó caer los hombros, decepcionada:

—Vaya... pensé que podría obtener algunos datos interesantes acerca de su estadía fuera de la base.

—Ya tiene una excusa para dejarlos escapar, ¿eh? —Cissnei se llevó las manos a la cintura y Sadie descubrió de quien aprendió a mentir tan bien—. Gracias a que se siguen saliendo yo tengo trabajo, así que puedo hacer la vista gorda si necesita hacer algún experimento.

La doctora sonrío como si fuera un niño al que le permiten copiarse en una prueba del colegio:

—¡Eres verdaderamente amable! Te tendré al tanto, por supuesto. —Sadie observó el gafete que pendía sobre el pecho de la bata que llevaba la mujer. El nombre "Lucrecia Crescent" estaba grabado en letras doradas sobre la superficie.

Lucrecia entró al sitio que servía de almacenaje para los especímenes de prueba, invitándolos a seguirla a través de los pasillos industriales (lúgubres en comparación con el resto de las instalaciones) que se extendían por metros y metros de lo que era un enorme depósito de reactores y maquinaria compleja que ninguno de los visitantes conseguía reconocer.

Había tanques de cristal repletos de mako burbujeante debajo de los puentes colgantes de acero que atravesaban para moverse de un lugar a otro con facilidad. El murmullo que provocaba la ebullición de la sustancia era lo único que se escuchaba además del opresivo silencio que lo envolvía todo.

A medida que se fueron internando más y más en el depósito, empezaron a divisar unos letreros oxidados suspendidos desde el techo que le daban a cada sección una letra del alfabeto. La doctora Crescent les explicó que en cada una de esas secciones se encontraban "los sujetos", ordenados en orden alfabético según los apellidos con los que fueron ingresados.

A Sadie le saltó el corazón dentro del pecho, pues se encontraban en la sección "D". Abrió la boca un palmo, incapaz de contener el aliento dentro de su cuerpo, al notar que la letra "F" estaba a menos de treinta metros de ellos. Repitió mecánicamente el nombre "Zack Fair", la presión hacía que le costara creer que de verdad podían encontrarse tan cerca de él.

Fue entonces que escucharon un gemido tan repentino como angustioso que provenía de sus espaldas, las mujeres voltearon para descubrir que Kunsel estaba de pie frente a la baranda del puente de la sección "C", quebrando el casco que antes llevara en la cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

Lágrimas de furia caían por su rostro enrojecido mientras observaba los tubos inundados de mako en donde cientos de humanos yacían en una suerte de animación suspendida:

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —bramó con la voz ronca por el dolor—: ¡¿Por qué está ella aquí?!

Cissnei se movió con prudencia hacia él, sonriéndole a la doctora que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par:

—No hay de que preocuparse. De vez en cuando recupera la consciencia y hay que dormirlo a golpes. En un segundo lo dejaré como estaba. —Trató de acercarse, mas el Soldado la detuvo con una mirada fulminante que sólo aquellos que pasaban por la infusión de células mako conseguían demostrar.

Los ojos de Kunsel brillaron con un fuego asesino cuando escupió las palabras entre sollozos:

—¡Dijiste que sólo tenían traidores aquí! ¡Qué Zack traicionó a Shinra y por eso fue castigado!

Cissnei tomó aire, tratando de evitar que su fachada se derrumbase frente a la doctora Crescent:

—Y eso hizo, la compañía fue siempre muy estricta con el código de lealtad que se les exige a los miembros de Soldado.

—¡NO! —Negó, agitando la cabeza bruscamente. Su mirada se clavó sobre un tanque en el que una mujer cincuentona, de piel trigueña y cabello oscuro, flotaba entre un mar de cables que se adherían a su piel como sanguijuelas sedientas de vida—. ¡Rita Cadence, caída en acción durante la guerra de Wutai! —repitió las palabras que le partieron el corazón hacía diez años—. ¡Soldado de Segunda clase, enterrada con honores en el panteón de los héroes de Midgar!

—¿Tu... maestra? —musitó Cissnei, olvidando por completo la actuación.

—¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ METIDA EN ESA COSA?! —chilló, refregándose violentamente el rostro con su antebrazo—. ¡Ella dio su vida por Shinra! ¡Murió peleando como tenía! ¡Ella-

—¡Por favor, envíen a la seguridad al sector 13A! —suplicó la doctora Crescent en su comunicador—. ¡Creo que algo está terriblemente mal con unos Turcos que acaban de entrar! ¡Por favor!

—¡Ay, por las barbas de Ramúh! —Cissnei elevó la mirada al cielo con más frustración que sorpresa, volteando hacia la mujer con desgano—. No se vaya a poner difícil aho-

Lucrecia Crescent ni siquiera la dejó terminar de voltear. Le disparó directo al pecho con un tiro certero que falló el centro por apenas unos centímetros a la derecha.

Cissnei soltó un grito cuando la fuerza del proyectil la hizo girar y caer a espaldas de su atacante.

—¡CISSNEI! —La voz de Kunsel sonó aguda y desesperada al clamar su nombre. Su mente volaba a mil por hora con la finalidad de predecir el siguiente movimiento de la doctora.

Sadie observaba la situación desde la posición más lejana al centro del conflicto, ya que su desmedido entusiasmo por llegar a la sección "F" la hizo caminar con más prisa que los demás. Se encontraba detrás de Lucrecia, por lo que llevó la mano al interior de la chaqueta para sacar el arma que guardaba en las sobaqueras.

—¡SADIE! —La voz de Cissnei la hizo quedarse a medio camino en sus intenciones—. ¡VE POR ÉL! ¡PODEMOS CON ESTO!

La defensora se quedó boquiabierta. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a causa de la adrenalina que la recorría de punta a punta y pudo jurar que el largo cabello de la doctora bailaba en el aire como una serpiente lista para asestar la esperada mordida mortal.

Le recordó a sí misma aquella tarde en la que, acorralada, le disparó a Zack sin pensarlo dos veces. El hombre que dependía de ella; cuya libertad, sueños y honor se jugarían en el próximo movimiento que hiciera.

Esta vez no iba a fallar. Por nada del mundo iba a fallar.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos pronto, gracias infinitas por estar del otro lado!**


	9. Reinicio

**Disclaimer: ** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 9**

**"Reinicio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Dos cañones dispararon al mismo tiempo y sólo uno dio en el blanco.

Cissnei y Kunsel fueron testigos de como Sadie se dejó caer de pecho en el suelo antes de disparar; utilizando la posición de cuerpo a tierra para reducir el área de blanco de su enemiga. Ambos sintieron tanto sorpresa como alivio al verla adoptar esta postura, puesto que al ofrecer una menor silueta resultaba muy práctica tanto para defensa como estabilidad.

Lucrecia Crescent tenía un arma pero estaba en clara desventaja al no poseer la instrucción militar de su atacante y su tiro se perdió a metro setenta en el aire, donde antes estuviera la cabeza de Sadie.

El proyectil de la rebelde encontró descanso en la mandíbula de la doctora, mandándola a volar fuera del puente como si fuera una de esas bonitas botellas de vidrio a las que le disparaba durante sus prácticas de tiro. Siempre rotaban por un instante antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Los seres humanos no eran tan transparentes como el cristal, pero sí tan vulnerables como este.

—¡Sadie! —Cissnei resopló en el suelo, sosteniéndose el hombro para observar la caída del cadáver de la doctora Crescent sobre un tanque de mako—. ¡¿Qué parte de que te largaras no terminaste de entender?!

—Cierta pelirroja me dijo una vez que no debes vacilar si llevas un arma. —Frunció el ceño y abandonó la posición de tiro—. Esto se llenará de guardias en cualquier momento.

Cissnei asintió, disimulando una sonrisa al ser reprendida con sus propias palabras:

—Sí. No podemos perder el tiempo. —Se puso de pie, sin soltarse el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? No deberías moverte en ese estado. —Sadie se acercó para aplicarle una curación de materia que extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Las he visto peores.

—Listo. —Asintió al comprobar que la herida en el pecho de su compañera había cerrado por completo—. Es la única esfera que traía conmigo, no vayas a dejar que te disparen otra vez.

—Descuida, no lo haré. —Cissnei resopló al notar que Kunsel trataba de pasar por encima de la baranda del puente colgante—. ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo ahora, Kunsel Reiss?!

El Soldado apenas elevó la voz, haciendo equilibrio sobre uno de los tanques:

—Voy a sacar a mi maestra de ahí.

—¡Ay, Kunsel! ¡Esto es demasiado! —Cissnei esquivó a Sadie (quien no estaba muy convencida de su rápida mejoría) dispuesta a jalarlo de vuelta a la plataforma—. ¡¿Es que no tenemos suficientes líos por culpa de esa mujer?!

—Ella me crió —respondió Kunsel al tantear el panel de control que se hallaba en la parte trasera del poderoso generador que daba corriente a los contenedores—. Si tu maldita madre estuviera aquí después de creerla muerta, ¿te irías como si nada?

La ex Turco se sujetó de la baranda, observando el accionar del Soldado.

—Probablemente. No tengo interés ninguno en ayudar a alguien a quien no conozco.

—Bah. Mira a quien le vengo a pedir escrúpulos... —Le dio un buen golpe al panel, pero este seguía sin responder a ninguno de sus múltiples intentos por activarlo—. ¡Maldición!

Cissnei suspiró, cada Soldado con el que se cruzaba tendía a querer resolver todo a los golpes. Miró a Sadie por sobre su hombro antes de decir:

—Voy a bajar a ayudarlo. Tú ve a la sección "F", ¿sí?

—Si bajas van a necesitar que alguien les cuide la espalda, esos tipos vendrán en cualquier momento. Me esconderé y les daré un poco de tiem-

En ese momento una sirena los sorprendió con su largo lamento agudo. Las luces del complejo subterráneo se tornaron rojas y parpadeantes tan sólo segundos después de que se activara la alarma sonora.

—Ni todas las balas del mundo van a darnos el tiempo que precisamos. —Cissnei tomó su segunda arma y procedió a recargarla también—. Si nos atrapan mejor que sea con Zack, prefiero verlo todos los días en nuestra celda antes de dejarlo quemarse en este infierno de mako solo.

Sadie asintió y se lanzó a correr por el puente en dirección a la sección "F". Se movía con todas sus fuerzas pero no dejaba de sentirse pesada y lenta; como si estuviera en una pesadilla donde se desplazaba a través de un mar de melaza para escapar de un peligro inminente.

El sonido de sus botas contra el acero desvencijado acentuaba esa sensación perturbadora, puesto que cada golpe parecía hacerse más espaciado a medida que se acercaba a su meta.

_"Sección F."_

El letrero pasó por sobre su cabeza casi sin que lo notara y le dolió cada músculo del cuerpo cuando detuvo su desenfrenada carrera en medio de los contenedores del sector. Se asomó por ambos lados de la baranda, tratando de divisar su objetivo entre los cientos de tanques bajo el puente. Muchos estaban empañados, otros cubiertos de suciedad y la mayoría demasiado rodeados de cables como para divisar lo que contenían.

—¡Diablos! —Se lanzó hacia abajo y su cuerpo se quejó cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con el subsuelo, tres metros más abajo. Se puso de pie y trotando entre la oscuridad descubrió con terror que por algún motivo odioso estos tanques estaban numerados en lugar de contar con el nombre de los sujetos almacenados.

Se acercó a cada uno de los cristales que la rodeaban y refregó su superficie con las manos y antebrazos lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo. Personas de todas las edades permanecían presas en el interior de los contenedores y el estómago le dio un vuelco al descubrir a varios niños flotando entre nidos de cables cubiertos de mako. Sintió tanta angustia que estuvo a punto de quebrar las paredes que la separaban de esas vidas robadas.

Pero no podía darse ese lujo; Zack iba primero. Era injusto... y sabía que él le exigiría que sacara a cada una de esas personas de sus celdas antes que a él, pero ella no era ni esperaba convertirse en un héroe. Los héroes terminaban como Zack Fair; pagando por cosas que nadie debía pagar.

Siguió recorriendo la enorme sección F, acompañada de la triste sirena que perseveraba tanto como ella misma en su intento de cumplir con su deber. A esa sirena se sumaron otros sonidos que helaron el corazón de Sadie:

Disparos. Los guardias llegaron al sector 13A y probablemente abrían fuego contra Cissnei y Kunsel.

Sadie se detuvo, mordiéndose los labios hasta que dolieron. Confiaba ciegamente en la supervivencia de los dos (sin importar cuantos sujetos enfrentaran: un Soldado y un Turco no eran un dúo fácil de someter), pero se sentía horrible por dejarlos atrás.

Estaba despejando la superficie de un nuevo tanque cuando vio de reojo que una habitación lindera tenía las luces encendidas. Quitó el seguro de su pistola y se asomó con tanta prisa como cautela al lugar. Si tenía la suerte de encontrar a un trabajador ahí dentro podría obligarlo a llevarla con Zack.

Empujó la puerta con el dorso de la mano libre e ingresó sin bajar su arma cuya mira luminosa se movía de un lado a otro en busca de movimiento. No le tomó mucho descubrir que la habitación era una suerte de acuario siniestro, con decenas de cuerpos flotando dentro de bolsas transparentes. Rodeados del siempre presente mako como peces en el agua.

No había empleados a la vista pero los cuerpos eran más fáciles de identificar a través de las ventanas, así que se asomó con ansiedad a una de ellas; pegando la nariz al cristal mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, siguiendo la luz de la linterna que alumbraba rostros que parecían soñar placenteramente en medio del averno del que eran cautivos.

—Zack, Zack... —Empezó a murmurar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Los disparos ya no se escuchaban. Llegarían en cualquier momento y Zack no volvería.

Aerith jamás hallaría la paz. Seguiría esperando por siempre, atascada en la incertidumbre de no saber si mantener la esperanza o atreverse a vivir sin él otra vez. Nadie atesoraría el honor de Angeal. Sus sueños y todo lo que le encargó a su aprendiz se perdería con él.

Y ella...

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la ventana, sin soltar la linterna con la que seguía enfocando cientos de rostros insistentemente. Todos tenían que ser salvados, pero aquél a quien necesitaba para salvarse... no estaba ahí. Sadie golpeó el cristal con la frente, soltando un gemido de angustia y deslizándose rendida al suelo, incapaz de mantener la esperanza por un segundo más.

Sintió ganas de gritar y destrozar todo lo que la rodeaba, pero su mirada se clavó en algo que no notó al estar de pie en la sala; un hombre dormía en una bolsa como las del tétrico acuario donde buscara hace sólo unos instantes. Se hallaba debajo de un escritorio desvencijado que (por la apariencia que le daban las múltiples salpicaduras de sangre), parecía haber sido usado como una horrible camilla donde se realizaron operaciones precarias por demás.

La joven se acercó gateando, abriendo la boca un palmo al reconocer el perfil del rostro que observaba. Era difícil distinguirlo debajo del cabello enmarañado y la tez pálida y enfermiza. Tenía muchas cicatrices nuevas, pero la más llamativa era una en forma de cruz que le atravesaba la mandíbula de lado a lado. Jamás la vio antes, pero tenía que ser Zack.

Tenía que ser él.

Tomó la bolsa y la sacó de la bandeja inferior del escritorio, jalándola con todas sus fuerzas para rasgar el material con sus dedos adoloridos de tanto refregar los odiosos contenedores. Arrugó la nariz cuando la envolvió un aroma a alcohol fuertísimo, sin dudas usado para preservar los cuerpos dentro de la cápsula.

Tomó al hombre por los hombros y lo colocó sobre su falda. Tenía el torso desnudo pero llevaba los pantalones y las botas del uniforme de Soldado que la joven reconocería en cualquier lugar. Apenas cayó en la cuenta del detalle sus esperanzas se incrementaron dramáticamente. Le golpeó las mejillas con tanta rudeza como prisa, estaba helado y el miedo de que estuviera muerto la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Quiso decir algo para despertarlo, pero sus nervios eran tales que no le salía la voz. Ni siquiera su propio aliento parecía entrar y salir de su cuerpo desde hacía varios minutos, así que continuó sacudiéndolo y abofetéandolo con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida en su rostro dormido.

Se lo veía distinto; los rasgos juveniles endurecidos por las obvias dificultades que tuvo que experimentar. Pero sus facciones aún reflejaban la inocencia que aprendió a buscar desesperadamente en cada Soldado que se le cruzara desde que desapareció.

—¡Zack! —Su voz sonó ronca y aguda cuando por fin logró hablar, sin dejar de sacudirlo por los hombros con más violencia cada vez—. ¡No te puedes morir! ¡Tengo que llevarte a casa! —Apretó los labios en una línea, sujetando las muñecas del hombre inconsciente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba—. ¡Tienes que ver a Aerith! ¡Te está esperando, maldición!

* * *

Aerith.

Qué bonito nombre.

Le traía recuerdos de flores; las flores doradas de Midgar y su aroma a vainilla. Brillaban como el sol, pero sin lastimar los ojos. Cosa que era una bendición, porque el sol le parecía algo hermoso y el no poder verlo directamente apestaba.

¿Para qué existían cosas bellas en este mundo si uno no era capaz de apreciarlas? Quería enfrentar ese esplendor de frente y dejarse llenar por todo su brillo, por su calor infinito.

Un hondo suspiro escapó de su pecho y el aliento oscureció el aire a su alrededor.

Si se ponía a pensar, hacía tiempo que no estaba frente a algo que lo hiciera vibrar. Últimamente todo era bastante... monótono. No existían gustos, aromas, ni visiones nuevas. Todo era lúgubre y cerrado, triste y enjaulado.

Sintió una honda opresión alrededor, como si la oscuridad latiera al apercibirse de su lucidez. ¿En dónde estaba antes de que todo se apagara? ¿A dónde se fueron las flores y el calor? Giró sobre sí mismo, tratando de volver sobre sus pasos para salir de ese lugar.

—¡Hey! —Hizo eco con las manos—. ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —Torció los labios en una mueca de fastidio. ¿Cómo se metió en una boca de lobo como esa? Era obvio que no encontraría a nadie tan idiota como para estar igual de atorado que él.

_«—Zack.»_

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre retumbar en la penumbra:

—¡Ah! ¡De veras hay alguien ahí! —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y suspiró, aliviado—. Creí que estaba perdido, que suerte que no soy el único que se sale del sendero por estos lares.

La voz no respondió y su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le advirtió que no pasaban cosas buenas cuando lo llamaban por su nombre y se quedó perplejo ante la curiosa dirección de sus pensamientos.

_«—Zack, por favor.»_

La voz se ponía insistente y por un motivo desconocido eso no le terminaba de gustar. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso, desconfiado.

_«—Zack.»_

—¡Basta con el _Zack, Zack...!_ —gruñó, sintiendo que un miedo horrible le subía desde las piernas y lo paralizaba, impidiéndole alejarse de lo que sea que estuviera llamándolo—. ¡Cuidado con lo que pides porque te va a embestir como una locomotora, ¿me oyes?!

Recibió un golpe en el pecho como respuesta y se fue de espaldas al suelo. Sintió que caía sobre una superficie helada y descubrió con terror que se hallaba sobre el horrible escritorio de sus pesadillas.

¡¿Cómo mierda pudo olvidar el escritorio?!

Se agitó con la intención de gritar hasta rasgarse la garganta, pero su cuerpo yacía inmóvil mientras sufría la impotencia de ser apuñalado sin tregua ni piedad por los cuchillos y agujas que descendían sobre él. Desde el fondo del horror que lo consumía pudo sentir a las cortadas como golpes que lo aterraban y confundían a la vez. Ese científico desgraciado debía haberle jodido algo en los nervios; ya no podría ni sufrir como una persona normal otra vez.

Gruñó por lo bajo, cansado de ser golpeado por su captor. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera mover un dedo! Inspiró y se sorprendió al notar que el aire estaba más frío de lo normal. Todo a su alrededor se veía borroso así que trató de moverse. Sabía que perder la visión lo regresaría a la oscuridad y ya estaba harto de ese lugar. Harto de buscar una luz en donde jamás existiría.

Se esforzó lo indecible en retener la imagen de las flores en su mente; el calor y la luz. Presentía que si se aferraba lo suficiente a ellas le transmitirían la fuerza necesaria para recuperar su tan ansiada libertad.

Las flores se mecían suavemente, acariciadas por una brisa misteriosa que acompañaba a un caminante cuyo cabello brillaba con una luz en extremo similar.

—¡Cloud! —Zack sonrió en medio del dolor, extasiado ante el hecho de recordar a su mejor amigo después de tantos años de olvido—. ¡Cloud, viejo! ¡Al fin te encontré! —Quiso alcanzarlo, pero la pena de estar inmóvil en el escritorio lo abofeteó con rudeza—. Ah, es cierto. Sólo te estoy imaginando... —Suspiró, reteniendo cada detalle del rostro de Cloud en su mente—. Quizá debería quedarme aquí. Ser mi legado te dio un propósito para recuperarte e hizo tu sueño realidad. Si regreso no podrás brillar como te mereces, amigo. —Forzó una sonrisa y el fantasma de Cloud se la devolvió antes de desaparecer en el mar de luz que lo rodeaba.

Hizo una mueca, sintiéndose fatal ante la idea de que su amigo lo abandonara. Aún sabiendo que se trataba de una ilusión era agradable pensar que todavía estaban juntos. La soledad le llenó el pecho de angustia al quedarse solo con el hombre siniestro del cuchillo.

¡Ese maldito tipejo bueno para nada! Zack no iba a dejar que un viejo patético de anteojos hiciera de él lo que quisiera. Sintió nauseas cuando las sacudidas regresaron y cerró los puños, concentrando toda su furia en detener la tortura. No importaba si venían muchas más después de esa, al menos en una ocasión... le enseñaría la terrible fuerza de un Soldado.

Bramó el nombre de su atacante y se irguió rápidamente, sujetándolo por los hombros para estrellar el puño cerrado en ese rostro asqueroso que no dejaba de sonreír a través de los cristales brillantes que acababa de quebrar.

—¡Ya no más! —gruñó con la voz ronca de ira—: ¡Ya no-

Se paralizó.

No estaba frente al tipo del cuchillo, sino ante... una mujer. Una que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par detrás de un bonito rostro ensangrentado. Zack soltó un quejido de sorpresa y se apartó bruscamente de ella para evitar daños mayores:

—¡Y, yo... no sé, no sé que pasó! —Lo angustió descubrir que tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y manchados de sangre. No necesitaba más pruebas para confirmar que la hirió por error.

La joven (para su gran confusión y sorpresa), soltó una risa jovial en medio de las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos verdes. No dijo nada, sólo rió con una dicha evidente en la mirada. Zack suspiró al comprobar que todavía se encontraba en la espeluznante sala de cirugías, lo único fuera de lugar era la chica.

—Lo siento —musitó sin apartar la mirada de la herida cortante que le provocó—. No entiendo nada. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Sadie, dándole paso a una expresión de dolor que logró que a Zack se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta:

—¿No sabes... quien soy?

El sobreviviente negó con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza, apretando los labios en una línea al murmurar:

—No, lo siento. ¿Debería?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y a Zack le pareció que su respuesta le ocasionó más dolor que el golpe.

—Oh. Perdona, yo... —Suspiró, observando con pesar las nuevas cicatrices que le recorrían los brazos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, forzando una sonrisa—. No estoy muy bien de la cabeza. Estos desgraciados juguetean con el cableado hasta que te olvidas de quien eres, ¿sabes? —Apretó los labios en una línea y la miró fijamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sadie. —La chica se acercó a él con paso vacilante y le pasó un brazo por debajo de los suyos, sujetándolo por la cintura—. Sadie Darcy.

Zack hizo un mohín ante el contacto inesperado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su salvadora lo jaló con cierto esfuerzo para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

—No puedes caminar solo y necesitamos irnos antes de que sepan que estamos metidos en esta parte del sector. —Miró hacia el exterior con los ojos entrecerrados—. La patrulla pasó dos veces por aquí pero todavía no se les ocurrió buscar adentro. —Lo observó directa y profundamente, consiguiendo que el Soldado desviara la mirada ante el gesto—: Zack, ¿recuerdas a Aerith?

Aerith, la chica de las flores. Veintitrés pequeños deseos, ochenta y nueve cartas.

¡Aerith!

Zack sonrió hasta que le dolieron las comisuras de los labios y asintió con energía:

—¡De hecho... me la acabas de recordar!

Sadie le devolvió la sonrisa sin conseguir ocultar cierta tristeza que el hombre leyó en su rostro.

—Bien. Temí haber hecho todo esto para nada.

—¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres con _todo esto?_

La joven ajustó el agarre que ejercía sobre él y empezó a caminar, llevando el peso de su compañero con determinación. Miró hacia el frente y su pecho se llenó de osadía antes de que una sonrisa confiada se dibujara sobre sus labios al explicar:

—Abrazar mis sueños, proteger mi honor.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio!**


	10. La luz de la mañana

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 10**

**"La luz de la mañana"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack y Sadie ingresaron a los ductos de ventilación y se arrastraron dentro de estos con todo el sigilo posible. Había un gran revuelo en la base científica y los internos no sabían como proceder ante la situación. Algunos seguían con sus tareas en medio del alboroto y el resto se apresuraba a escapar de las instalaciones como si el lugar se estuviera incendiando.

Definitivamente no estaban preparados para enfrentar una invasión enemiga.

Sadie dio un respingo, de haber sabido que Shinra contaba con un sitio tan descuidado le habría dicho a Barret y al resto del equipo de inmediato. Seguro que podían sacar a los prisioneros si Avalancha ingresaba al lugar. Con la ayuda del altanero de Cloud Strife podrían poner la base de cabeza en cuestión de un parpadear, pero ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que los altos mandos se enteraran de lo sucedido y la oportunidad se perdiera por completo.

Qué desperdicio.

—¿Eres algo de Angeal?

La voz de Zack, quien gateaba unos metros atrás de ella, la sacó de sus cavilaciones:

—¿Qué dices?

—Te pregunté si eres algo de Angeal. —Torció los labios y dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos, arrugando la nariz al añadir—: Eso que dijiste allí atrás de los sueños y el honor era como... su tarjeta de presentación personal.

La joven sonrió de lado, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza:

—Lo aprendí de él, si eso es lo que quieres saber. —Observó la recepción a través de una ranura en la conexión de los ductos—. Me alegro de que lo recuerdes todavía.

—No lo olvidé en ningún momento. —Tomó aire, deteniéndose un momento para descansar—. Supongo que la culpa no te deja olvidar a algunas personas.

—Quizá. —No pudo evitar pensar en Biggs y Jessie. Pensar en la joven ingeniera provocó que la imagen de la recepcionista acudiera a su mente. Trató de apartar la idea para concentrarse en examinar el exterior—. No eres culpable de nada, Zack.

—No sé que tanto sabes tú de esto pero... gracias, supongo.

—Los culpables son tipos como los que están aquí abajo. Lo que le hicieron a Angeal no tiene excusa ni perdón. —Le hizo señas para que se acercara a mirar por la ranura—: Yo estuve ahí y me sentí como tú durante mucho tiempo, pero... —Se apartó para dejarle el paso libre—. Tuve más tiempo para entender que él sólo fue otra víctima más.

Se la quedó viendo con extrañeza:

—¿Estuviste cuándo él...?

—Sí.

Zack meneó la cabeza a los lados:

—No te recuerdo ahí.

—Bueno, quizá... —Sadie se encogió de hombros, tratando de encender el comunicador sin lograrlo— ...sea mejor que no lo hagas.

—No te pongas misteriosa con alguien que tiene amnesia. —Se asomó por las rendijas, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa al agregar—: Estoy un poquito paranoico y empiezo a temer que seas una enemiga o algo así.

Sadie se lo quedó viendo en silencio sin dejar de girar las perillas del aparato. Ojalá fuera paranoia nada más.

—No vi nada excepto los contenedores y la sala de cirugías desde que me trajeron aquí. —Hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua, siguiendo a los guardias armados con la mirada—. Los arrojaría a todos en los malditos tanques para que aprendan una buena lección de empatía.

—Y ni así aprenderían. Créeme, esa gente no tiene remedio. —Siguió intentando establecer contacto con el radio de Cissnei—. Avísame cuando baje un poco el movimiento ahí afuera, ¿quieres?

—Como ordenes. —La miró de reojo, sin poder contra la curiosidad—. Aunque no me dijiste de dónde conocías a Angeal.

—Sigues siendo igual de perseverante, ¿eh?

—¿Hmm? —Se pasó una mano por la nuca, volviendo la vista a la recepción de la base—. Nunca me enteré de que tuviera novia. Angeal era muy reservado con su... vida personal.

—¿Q, qué dijiste? —Sadie parpadeó repetidas veces—. ¡N, no teníamos ese tipo de relación!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No! —La joven negó rotundamente, sacudiendo el problemático intercomunicador que parecía no querer colaborar con la misión—. Él era... un amigo.

Zack volvió a mirarla, prestando mayor atención a la herida que le provocó en la mejilla:

—Él no tenía muchos amigos. Bueno, excepto Genesis y Sephiroth. —Fue bizarro pronunciar sus nombres después de tantos años, especialmente por el rencor amargo que pareció subirle desde la garganta—. Su vida misma era Shinra y ser un Soldado honorable su única preocupación.

Sadie asintió, soltando un suspiro sin querer:

—Él me sacó de las calles cuando era niña; durante una de sus misiones. Me dio de comer y se ocupó de mí hasta que conseguí trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme.

Zack sonrió, agradablemente sorprendido al enterarse de la buena acción de su mentor.

—¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Eso es algo que puedo imaginarlo haciendo. —Volteó hacia ella, apoyando la adolorida espalda en el frío metal del ducto—. Apuesto a que eras muy especial para él, de lo contrario... habría hablado más de ti.

La joven abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, sorprendida por la curiosa afirmación:

—Eso no tiene sentido. Se supone que hables de las personas a las que atesoras.

—Angeal no. —Elevó la mirada hacia un cielo invisible sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro—. Cuando él se encariñaba con algo tendía a apartarlo de su vida. Como si fuera demasiado puro como para formar parte de la existencia que llevaba como guerrero. —Sus labios se relajaron y su rostro se tornó ligeramente más sombrío—. La espada de su padre, sus sueños, incluso yo... se deshizo de todo cuando su vida empezó a caerse a pedazos.

Sadie bajó la mirada y su voz imitó el gesto de sus pupilas al hablar:

—Sí, jamás entendí porqué no me pidió ayuda y se limitó a desaparecer.

—Apuesto a que eras muy valiosa para él. —Volvió a sonreír, enseñando los dientes al asentir—. ¡Alguien que se metiera al infierno para salvar a su alumno favorito bien lo vale!

La joven no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, gesto que inmediatamente trató de disimular volviendo la atención al radio comunicador:

—¿Recuerdas a Cissnei y Kunsel?

Zack se llevó una mano al mentón y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado:

—¿Cissnei? Sí, recuerdo haberla visto en traje de baño.

—¿Eh? —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo, totalmente desorientada—. ¿Estás seguro de que ese es un recuerdo real?

—Hmm, se veía más real de lo que lo hacía en mi mente cuando-

—Ok. No quiero saber más, gracias Zack. —Tomó aire, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y Kunsel? ¿También llevaba bikini la última vez que lo viste?

—Quizá —respondió con voz cantarina, cruzándose de brazos y espiando por la ranura—. Al parecer no tengo problemas para recordarlos. —La miró por sobre el hombro, sonriendo maliciosamente al preguntar—: ¿Acaso nosotros...?

Sadie le dirigió una mirada cargada de hastío:

—Nosotros, ¿qué?

—No salimos o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?! —El rostro se le enrojeció tanto de sorpresa como de indignación—. ¡C, claro que no! ¡¿Qué cosas se te pasan por la cabeza?!

—¡Sólo era curiosidad! —Soltó una risita que se esforzó en contener para no alertar a los empleados de su presencia—. Sé como soy con las damas.

—¿Un idiota?

—Hmm. La mitad de eso, al menos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podría haber roto contigo y por eso estoy experimentando este... —Se dio un golpecito en la frente con la punta de los dedos índice y mayor— ...bloqueo misterioso que no me deja saber quien eres.

—Deberías estar preguntando por Aerith en lugar de pensando estupideces. —Sonrió al notar que el radio encendía por fin—. No pasó un día sin que preguntara por ti. De hecho, es por su insistencia que vine a rescatarte.

Zack arqueó las cejas y el rostro se le iluminó en un instante:

—¡¿De veras?! —Se dejó caer de espaldas en el ducto y el sonido que produjo hizo que Sadie lo reprendiera; advertencia que ignoró por completo—. ¡Gracias a Gaia! ¡Pensé que ya se habría olvidado de mí! Luego de la última carta... ¡Diablos, así que no se cansó de esperarme! —Se puso de pie bruscamente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del ducto.

—¡¿Puedes calmarte ya?! —Sadie apretó los labios en una línea—. ¡Vas a hacer que nos descubran!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Sonrió y se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza—. Es que después de todo lo que hice tratando de volver a Midgar... ¡Y ella no se rindió! —Apretó los puños frente a sí mismo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—: ¡ESPÉRAME AERITH! ¡YA VOY POR TI! —Y arrancó la rejilla del ducto para arrojarse al vacío de un salto.

—¡ZACK! —Sadie se asomó al borde de la tubería, tratando de contener su furia con mucha dificultad—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS PENSANDO?!

El hombre se levantó del suelo sin que la caída le quitara ni un ápice de dicha:

—¡Ya no queda nadie y no podía esperar más tiempo dentro de esa cosa! ¡Tenemos que llegar a Midgar a cómo de lugar!

—Ya lo sé... —Soltó un largo suspiro, observando alrededor—. ¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí?

—¿Estamos? ¿Alguien más vino contigo?

—Ajá. Los que te mencioné recién; Cissnei y Kunsel se quedaron atrás cuando yo bajé a buscarte. —Golpeó el comunicador contra el ducto al descubrir que había vuelto a apagarse—. ¡Si tan sólo esta cosa me dejara saber si están bien!

Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura, observándola desde abajo:

—Quizá si vienes aquí yo pueda arreglarlo. Soy bueno para reparar cosas.

—Creí que los Soldados hacían exactamente lo contrario.

—Oye. ¿Esto es lo que me gano por ser amable? —Torció los labios, desviando la mirada bruscamente—. Bien, baja como puedas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sadie arqueó las cejas, sonriendo con malicia—. ¿Pensaste que me dejaría caer en tus brazos, Zack Fair? Vamos, puedo bajar mejor que tú.

—¡E, ESPERA! —Extendió las manos, precipitándose hacia el frente en un intento vano de sujetarla si caía—. ¡Está muy alto y no eres como yo! ¡P, puedes quebrarte algo si no-

Sadie tocó el suelo y rodó unos metros con gracia sobrada, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro:

—¿Decías?

—¡Pero! —Zack dejó caer los brazos junto al cuerpo, con un suspiro que le dio paso a una expresión de fastidio que no se molestó en disimular—. No eres lo que pareces, según veo.

—Aprender a caer es la primera lección en Avalancha. —Abrió la boca un palmo, súbitamente esperanzada por algo que Zack no llegó a comprender—: ¡Oye! ¡¿Recuerdas a Avalancha?!

—Ava... —Zack sintió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Sí, son los terroristas a los que se unió Angeal antes de dejar Shinra.

—Pero... sabes que teníamos razón al final, ¿verdad? —Caminó hacia él, su mirada buscaba la suya de forma expectante—. Que Shinra no era una simple compañía eléctrica y que... estaban secando al planeta para experimentar con las personas y... otras cosas terribles.

El Soldado la miró largamente, esbozando una media sonrisa al entender el propósito de la conversación:

—¿Quieres saber si estoy de su lado ahora?

Sadie asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza que se le hizo casi imperceptible; era evidente que la joven estaba al filo de la incertidumbre respecto a ese asunto. Zack suspiró y tomó el radio comunicador de las manos de su compañera. Su rostro se endureció mientras inspeccionaba el aparato:

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Más de cinco, Zack.

—Diablos, pensé que era un poco menos.

—No. —Sadie observó como las manos del hombre abrían el comunicador con destreza, torciendo pieza tras pieza con sobrada habilidad—. Ahora no quedan muchos Soldados en Shinra; hace poco se nos unió uno que abandonó las fuerzas porque no estaba satisfecho con su sueldo o algo así. Kunsel es un doble agente y cada día hay más casos así. Se puede decir que están perdiendo el poder militar que tenían, pero aún con eso en contra son mucho más fuertes que la resistencia.

—Tendría que ser un idiota para seguir siéndole fiel a la maldita Shinra. —Elevó los ojos por un instante para hacer un significativo contacto visual con su oyente—. Esos tipos se largan sin pasar lo que yo tuve que soportar, así que tendría que ser obvio de que lado estoy ahora.

—Eso es lógico, sí. —Sadie se estrechó las manos y avanzó un paso—. Pero tú no eras cualquier Soldado del montón; tenías convicciones muy fuertes.

Zack detuvo sus manos y se la quedó viendo, perplejo.

—Sí, así era. —Frunció el ceño, volviendo al radio—. Hasta que se les antojó usarnos de ratas de laboratorio a Cloud y a mí.

—¿Dijiste... Cloud? —Sadie trató de disimular la sorpresa que la embargó al escuchar el nombre del nuevo miembro de Avalancha. ¡Conque la carta que tenía de veras fue escrita por Zack!

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteó el rostro suavemente hacia ella, los ojos azules brillando con una esperanza oculta—. ¿Sabes en dónde está?

—¿Secuestraron a esa persona al mismo tiempo que a ti?

—Sí, era mi mejor amigo y... no sé que haya sido de él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al entender que jamás sabría de la supervivencia de Cloud. Kunsel fue muy tajante al explicar que Zack no podía enterarse de los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en Nibelheim cinco años atrás. No le preguntó cuales eran los motivos detrás de esa precaución, pero lo interrogaría si tenía la suerte de volver a verlo con vida otra vez.

Su camarada hizo énfasis en lo peligroso de permitir que se vieran las caras y lo único que Sadie pudo sospechar es que fuera a consecuencia de los experimentos a los que fueron sometidos. El mako poseía la facultad de convertir a cualquiera en una bestia imparable y convenía prevenirse de la amenaza que suponían las aberraciones que sufrieron durante su estadía en los impíos laboratorios de Shinra.

—Se me hace familiar el nombre, pero no recuerdo en donde lo oí —mintió.

—Ah... —Zack inspiró lentamente, extendiéndole el radio con una media sonrisa teñida por la desilusión—. Bueno, está listo. Llámalos mientras busco la forma de salir de aquí.

—¡Oh! —Sadie asintió con entusiasmo, estableciendo sintonía con el radio de Cissnei—. ¡Gracias!

—Ni lo menciones. —Revisó una puerta automática con un letrero fluorescente que rezaba "salida". La base fue sellada desde fuera por razones de seguridad y eso le causaba una sensación de claustrofobia que aumentaba a medida que caminaba de puerta a puerta sin poder abrirlas.

No importaba cuanto caminara en ese maldito lugar, parecía que se extendía al infinito. Era una maldita pesadilla.

—¡Zack! —La voz de Sadie lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¡Cissnei y Kunsel están bien!

—¿Ah sí? —Sonrió, acercándose a su camarada para oír el comunicador—. ¿Están tan jodidos como nosotros?

—No. Lograron acceder a las cañerías de las instalaciones. ¡Si seguimos sus instrucciones podemos salir a la costa! —Le puso el comunicador en las manos sin dejar de sonreír—. Quieren hablar contigo, así que tú guías de ahora en más.

Zack tomó el aparato y sus labios se arquearon todavía más hacia arriba cuando pudo oír las voces de aquellos a quienes creyó ya nunca escuchar nuevamente.

* * *

Los cuatro se reunieron en la costa en medio de apretados abrazos y gritos de victoria. Kunsel lloró a lágrima viva e incluso Cissnei tuvo que disimular las suyas, pues la luz de la mañana iluminaba el rostro alegre de Zack de una forma ultra terrena. La vida daba treguas impensadas después de tantos sacrificios y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a cuestionar si la naturaleza de la tregua era permanente o no. Por ahora... eran felices.

Zack se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. A pesar de la dicha que le causaba ver la luz del sol después de tantos años de encierro, su fulgor le martillaba la cabeza con una odiosa migraña; cruel recordatorio de la prueba superada.

Kunsel revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta antes de extraer una gorra negra con visera que le colocó sobre la cabeza en medio de las risas histéricas de Cissnei y Sadie:

—¿De qué tanto se ríen? ¡Es un buen gesto! ¡El sol está quemándome las retinas! —exclamó Zack al entender que se estaban burlando de él.

—Shinra siempre cuidando de ti, ¿eh? —dijó Cissnei, señalando la gorra con malicia.

—¿De qué diablos estás...? —Se quitó la gorra de un manotazo, descubriendo con horror el bordado que rezaba _"Shinra Electric Power Company"_ en letras grandes y doradas—. ¡OH, KUNSEL! ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

—¡L, lo lamento! ¡Es la única que tenía conmigo!

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Zack dejó caer los hombros, soltando un bufido por lo bajo—. Ni modo. Shinra me debe muchas cosas y si una de ellas es quitarme la migraña, ¡pues que así sea!

Sadie rió con ganas cuando el ex Soldado volvió a colocarse el sombrero, ignorando la mirada de odio que este le dirigió al hacerlo. Fue entonces que notó que Cissnei le tocaba el hombro. Giró hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír al preguntar:

—¿Ocurre algo?

Cissnei asintió.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos de Mideel lo más rápido posible.

—Oh. Cierto, cierto. —Asintió a la vez, mirando en derredor—. No tardarán en llegar los refuerzos y de esos sí tenemos que asustarnos.

—Exactamente. —La joven señaló la aldea—. Logramos sacar a la maestra de Kunsel y la llevamos a la posada antes de volver por ustedes. Está inconsciente y bastante delicada, pero creo que podemos llevarla cuando esté un poco más estable.

—¡Ah, son excelentes noticias! Pero, ¿segura que no está en peligro aquí?

—No tardará mucho en volver en sí y tengo... a alguien dispuesto a transportarnos cuando pase.

—Ah ya veo. —Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Todavía te ves con esos sucios Turcos?

—Hierba mala nunca muere. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sonriendo de lado.

Zack se acercó a ellas y se interpuso entre ambas, fastidiado al oír el plan de escape:

—No sé quien sea esa señora que está en mal estado, pero yo pretendo largarme a Midgar ya mismo.

—Zack.

—¡No, Sadie! —La aludida retrocedió cuando Zack elevó la voz como pocas veces hacía—. ¡Voy a ir a Midgar aunque tenga que hacerlo a nado! —Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio con fuerza—: ¡Ya esperé mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo! ¡Si no la veo para mañana... voy a enloquecer!

Cissnei negó de forma tajante (completamente en desacuerdo con sus ideales románticos disparatados), cuando Sadie la detuvo con un gesto suave de conciliación:

—No. Déjalo. —Le sonrió amablemente a un confundido Zack, inspirando el aire del mar con una tranquilidad inusual en ella—. Ya es hora de que estén juntos y es nuestro deber reunirlos a la brevedad.

Cissnei se disgustó, pero Zack le dirigió una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento:

—¡Sadie, gracias!

La joven cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, negando con la cabeza al explicar:

—No tienes que agradecer nada, es una deuda que tengo que pagarte.

—¿Una deuda?

—Ajá. —Posó la mirada sobre su rostro, recorriendo cada detalle como si lo viera por primera vez—. Debo empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Zack soltó una risa grave, frotándose la nuca distraídamente:

—Te perdonaría cualquier deuda ya que fuiste quien me sacó de ese infierno, pero si con eso consigo que me lleves con Aerith... pues entonces te mantendré en deuda de por vida.

La joven sonrió a la vez, presa de la sensación de no habitar el mundo de la vigilia; sino uno de esos sueños hermosos que se siempre terminaban en la mejor parte.

—Estarás con ella en un santiamén, lo prometo.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio!**


	11. Inhumano

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 11**

**"Inhumano"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Sadie se encontraba metiendo las pocas cosas que traía consigo en su mochila, inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación de la posada para no olvidar ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Arrojó su equipaje a la cama para cargar su abrigo cuando uno de sus viejos cuadernos de notas cayó del bolso y se abrió por la mitad en el suelo. Se quedó viendo las fotografías que guardaba en el interior (ahora desparramadas en el suelo) y esbozó una sonrisa al sujetar una de ellas.

La tomaron un año antes.

Aerith la abrazaba por la cintura, con el rostro tan lleno de tierra como el suyo. Marlene, la pequeña hija adoptiva de su jefe, se paraba de puntitas para salir en la fotografía, sujetándose del brazo de la señora Elmyra (madre de Aerith) para no perder el equilibrio. Su colega de Avalancha, Wedge, también estaba presente (aunque del otro lado de la cámara).

Esa tarde su camarada y ella estuvieron de patrulla en la zona y Aerith no dejó de insistir para que vinieran a ayudarla con el jardín al verlos pasar. Marlene y ella eran muy cercanas; ambas vivían en la zona precaria de Midgar y la pequeña hizo una conexión tan inmediata como especial con la joven florista. Sadie se rehusó a dejar sus tareas, pero Wedge aún era un niño de corazón y bastó con decirle que podría plantar algo en la huerta de la señora Gainsborough para convencerlo de abandonar la patrulla.

La joven acarició la fotografía con la yema de los dedos, inspirando hondo al observar la expresión de felicidad que iluminaba el rostro de Aerith en el papel. Pronto volvería a sonreír, ella se aseguraría de ello y sería una dicha que jamás acabaría. Se encargaría de que su amiga no sufriera la incertidumbre que le asfixiaba el corazón desde que Angeal se fue.

—¿Quién trae un álbum familiar a una misión de rescate? —La voz de Zack, quien la miraba recostado contra el marco de la puerta, la sorprendió y fastidió al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Zack?

Se encogió de hombros, observando las fotos desparramadas en el suelo:

—Perdiendo el tiempo mientras llega nuestro barco.

—Ah. —Soltó un suspiro y se apresuró a recoger las fotografías—. Es verdad, soy un poco torpe para moverme de un lado a otro. Siempre acabo perdiendo algo en el proceso así que prefiero... ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Zack sonrió, quitándole varias fotos de las manos con facilidad:

—Sólo quiero saber más de ti, estás muy misteriosa escondiendo las cosas como si fueran revistas para adultos. ¿Qué tal si algo de esto me hace recordarte?

Sadie dio un respingo, desviando la mirada:

—Estás mejor sin saber nada; créeme.

—¿Hmm? —Arqueó las cejas, sin apartar la mirada de las imágenes—. No pareces tan mala persona. —Soltó una risa de dicha al ver la primera foto que Sadie observara antes de su llegada—: ¡Aerith está en esta! ¡Ja! ¡Mira ese pedazo de jardín que ha montado!

—Su negocio marcha muy bien, tanto que las flores de la catedral ya no alcanzaban para suplir la demanda. —Sonrió de lado, señalando con el dedo una zona alejada del jardín—. Me dijo que estaba planeando poner un plantío de calas por ahí. Son difíciles de mantener pero no dudo que sus dedos mágicos lo consigan. Haría crecer selvas sobre las rocas, lo sé.

Zack asintió, la mirada fija en el rostro risueño de Aerith:

—Estoy ansioso por ver todo eso con mis propios ojos.

—Lo harás. —Sadie se puso de pie, guardando el resto de las fotografías en el bolso—. Puedes quedarte con esa. —Agregó—. Apuesto a que te dará fuerzas cuando estemos a dos metros de ella y se te queden tiesas las piernas del pánico.

—¿Pánico? —Se incorporó con una sonrisa confiada, llevando la imagen a su corazón de forma dramática—. No conozco esa palabra.

—La conocerás.

—¡Ah! No apuestes tus Guiles en eso si no quieres terminar todavía más endeudada, Zack Fair jamás temblaría ante un desafío. —Se guardó la foto en el bolsillo, curioso acerca de un asunto que lo pinchó como una aguja bajo las uñas—: ¡Oye, oye! ¡Apenas me doy cuenta de que conoces a Aerith además de a Angeal! ¿Cuándo-

Sadie arqueó las comisuras de los labios, ajustando los botones de su abrigo:

—Desde mucho antes que tú, de hecho.

—Nah, ¿hablas en serio?

—Ajá. —Se cargó la mochila al hombro, inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada—. Angeal tuvo un accidente en los suburbios cuando trataba de hacer que Genesis recapacitara. —Lo observó fijamente—. Atravesó el techo de la catedral que Aerith frecuentaba luego de una pelea con él y ella fue quien le dio primeros auxilios.

—Diablos... no recuerdo eso.

—Porque no estuviste allí. —Negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y observando como los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde morían sobre las tranquilas playas de Mideel—: Lo llamé una y otra vez a su PHS, pero ella fue quien contestó y lo demás es historia. —Dejó caer los hombros, con una sonrisa—: Luego tú empezaste a salir con Ae y los hilos nos apretaron a todos cada vez más juntos.

—Ya veo. —Zack juntó los labios en una línea, desviando la mirada—. De verdad lamento no saber quien eres; parece que hubiera cortado esos hilos de los que hablas a propósito. —Volvió a fijar la mirada en la cortada que le provocó en la mejilla y su rostro se endureció.

Estaba harto de las heridas; ya tuvo suficiente de ellas en sus años cautivo y el verlas en la piel de otra persona le producía un rechazo indecible. Eso, sumado al hecho de que él dibujó la que recorría el pómulo de su salvadora.

—Oh. —Sadie se encogió de hombros—. Ya dije que es mejor así. Tú y yo no estuvimos en buenos términos luego de eso.

—¿A qué te refieres con _buenos términos?_ —Entrecerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se ocupó de apartar los recuerdos dolorosos que crecían en su corazón—. Quizá si fueras sincera las cosas no serían tan complicadas, sé que podemos llegar a entendernos.

—Es que es algo del pasado y no tiene sentido hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué no lo tendría si al menos uno de nosotros está interesado en solventar el tema?

—Bueno... —Sadie se pasó una mano por la frente, vacilante—. Tú eras de Shinra, yo de Avalancha. Las cosas no salieron bien, ¿ok?

Zack soltó un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

—Sospecho que es mucho más complicado que eso.

—Pues... —Estiró y apretó los dedos sobre sus palmas, sin saber con que palabras expresar lo que quería decir—. Zack. Yo te mentí y... te quité la oportunidad de salvar a alguien por egoísmo, por no confiar en ti. —Retrocedió un paso y golpeó la punta de la cómoda con la espalda, provocando que un jarrón con flores rodara desde lo alto hasta impactar con el suelo. Acción que la la hizo sentirse estúpida y fuera de lugar—. Hice cosas por las que harías bien en guardarme rencor. ¡Así que déjame llevarte de vuelta con Aerith y no hablemos más del pasado! ¿Quieres?

Zack se acercó a ella y se inclinó para tomar el jarrón.

—Estamos de suerte. Es de plástico, ¿ves? —Forzó una sonrisa y le dio un golpecito al objeto—. No van a cobrarnos nada a menos que empieces a romper cosas más frágiles.

Sadie lo observó con extrañeza, asintiendo sin saber bien porqué lo hacía:

—Sería mejor que nos largáramos antes de que eso pase.

Zack asintió lentamente, poniéndose de pie para colocar el florero sobre el mueble. La joven quedó presa entre el Soldado y la cómoda; incómoda al notar la proximidad de su cuerpo al suyo. Se reprendió por su comportamiento infantil y se hizo a un lado, notando como una sonrisita maliciosa aparecía en el rostro de su compañero al apercibirse del rubor intenso de su rostro.

—Bueno —murmuró, dándole la espalda para no tener que seguir viéndolo divertirse a sus expensas—. ¿No te dijo Cissnei que vinieras a apresurarme? Porque lo único que hiciste desde que llegaste es jugar al periodista; preguntando, preguntando y suponiendo tonterías.

El hombre se le adelantó y salió de la habitación sin responderle, canturreando con alegría acerca de las gracias y virtudes de su amada florista esperándolo en un _jardín de amores_ o alguna cursilería de ese estilo. Sadie puso los ojos en blanco, siguiéndolo con un suspiro cansado.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue casi un paseo gracias a Cissnei, Kunsel y sus contactos.

Kunsel quedó en comunicarse con ellos cuando estuvieran en alta mar para indicarles si volver a Junon era seguro. A medio camino les pidió que no desembarcaran en la zona ya que todo el complejo militar del lugar los esperaba en el puerto. Así que continuaron el viaje como marineros en un pequeño pesquero artesanal que los llevó a las planicies del este de Midgar.

Alquilaron dos chocobos para recorrerlas en toda su extensión y la joven tuvo que admitir que nunca antes vio tan feliz a Zack. Estaba dichoso de sentir la luz, la brisa fresca y el aroma de la pradera. Sadie se repitió que Avalancha luchaba precisamente por esos pequeños, hermosos momentos donde la humanidad podía contentarse con aquello que se consideraba normal.

Tenían que pelear para que no existieran más bases secretas ni personas que se consideraran "monstruos". Necesitaban seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias; se lo debían a cada uno de los seres que dormían en este mundo.

La noche cayó sobre Midgar y el sitio brilló con el fulgor fantasmagórico que le aportaba la corriente de mako cuando por fin llegaron a su destino.

Recorrían la vieja callejuela que llevaba al hogar de Aerith cuando Zack habló por primera vez desde que arribaron a la metrópolis. Su voz sonó débil, casi como un murmullo, pues estuvo sumido en un silencio religioso que la joven entendió y no quiso interrumpir. Seguramente albergaba un millón de emociones revueltas que necesitaba procesar.

—Creo que tenías razón.

—¿Hmm? —Sadie lo miró por sobre el hombro, sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Estoy aterrado. —Soltó una risa grave—. Temo que esto sea sólo un sueño del que voy a despertar apenas la vea.

—Oh. —La joven arqueó las comisuras de los labios, asintiendo con empatía—. Sé bien como se siente eso. —Se acercó un poco a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Pero Zack Fair no le teme a los desafíos, ¿o sí? —añadió con malicia.

—C, claro que no. —Hizo un mohín, chocando los puños con una resolución que no pegaba con su rostro pálido—. Esta es la parte en donde vivimos felices para siempre, ¿verdad?

Sadie soltó una risa aún más grave que la de él:

—Bastante cursi pero sí, quizá sea el inicio de una pacífica, dulce y aburrida vida rodeado de flores fragantes y tranquilidad.

—Ah... —Inspiró hondo, fijando la mirada en el hogar de su amada, que ahora estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de ellos dos—. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso, Sadie.

* * *

Aerith se arrojó de espaldas en su cama, sonriendo de felicidad. ¡Pasaron tantas cosas emocionantes en un mismo día!

Creyó que su intuición le jugaba una mala pasada cuando el fastidioso de Reno apareció para arrancarla de su catedral y la vacilación se adueñó del rostro de Cloud al momento de pedirle ayuda. Pero él accedió y peleó con la técnica que Zack usaba en cada combate; girando la pesada espada entre sus dedos fuertes y habilidosos hasta lograr que los atacantes huyeran con la cola entre las patas.

Ella le prometió una cita para pagarle el favor y ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en su impulsividad. ¡Es que no podía ser una mera casualidad! Estaba segura de que la esperanza a la que se aferró durante tantos años consiguió que ambos compartieran un espacio sobre los juegos infantiles de la plaza que tanto significaba para ella.

No quería adelantarse a los hechos, pero se atrevía a pensar que eran muy compatibles. En varios momentos Cloud inició frases que ella completó y viceversa; sin dudas a causa de una curiosa conexión que se estableció a pesar de lo diferentes que eran sus personalidades. Porque el joven desertor de Shinra era tan silencioso como ella era parlanchina y tan cínico como Aerith era de positiva.

Sonrió, llevándose una mano al pecho al observar el techo del que colgaban las flores de papel que le obsequió Marlene. Tenía que encontrar a Sadie y darle las buenas nuevas. ¡Se alegraría de saber que conoció a una persona tan interesante como Cloud! La idea de que Zack cumpliera su promesa de una forma tan enrevesada sonaba demencial, pero para una Cetra era una situación en extremo natural. Todavía desconocía la razón detrás de la unión de los recuerdos de Cloud y Zack, ¡pero la descubriría a como de lugar! ¡Y entonces todo cobraría sentido, claro que sí!

Un sonido en el cristal de su ventana la distrajo de tan disparatadas conjeturas y se incorporó para descubrir la razón del fenómeno, seguida de cerca por la larga cabellera que se balanceaba con libertad a sus espaldas. Se asomó a la ventana y arqueó los rozagantes labios en su máxima expresión al ver a Sadie de pie con varias piedritas en la mano.

—¡Sadie! —Trató de calmar su emoción y bajar la voz para no despertar a su madre o a Cloud (quien se marchó de la habitación de huéspedes a escondidas de Aerith)—. ¡Justo estaba pensando en ti!

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Tengo algo maravilloso que contarte! ¡Es... una hermosa sorpresa!

—¡Vaya casualidad! —Se llevó las manos a las caderas, sonriendo de una forma que a Aerith se le hizo misteriosa por demás—. Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti; está esperándote en tu jardín.

—¿Eh?

—Ajá. Mejor baja antes de que se desvanezca. —Sadie arqueó las cejas con picardía al observar que Aerith desaparecía de la ventana para bajar las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Se preguntó si acaso habría sentido esa "presencia" de la que siempre hablaba cuando se refería a Zack. Quizá sabía que estaba afuera y toda la expectativa de sorprenderla se iría al garete.

Bueno, al menos le daría la noche de su vida y con eso estaba más que satisfecha.

Aerith salió al exterior y se desplazó con todas las fuerzas que podía, sus rizos castaños flotando en el aire mientras pasaba junto a Sadie sin apercibirse de su presencia.

¿Quién estaba ahí? ¿Qué la esperaba entre sus flores?

Quiso comparar la sensación de hacía unas horas atrás con la de ahora y las encontró perturbadoramente distintas. Una insistente pulsación espiritual hizo que sus piernas se sintieran pesadas y su cuerpo reacio a salir al encuentro de lo que sea que le tuviera deparado el destino.

Zack la vio llegar y su corazón se detuvo.

Su amada lo observaba en la entrada del jardín, boquiabierta y agitada. Igual de etérea que en sus sueños, igual de vulnerable que las flores que la rodeaban:

—Aerith. —Su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado—. Aerith, soy yo.

La joven no dijo nada, sus pupilas temblaban dentro de sus ojos y parecía no respirar. Contenía el aliento tanto como cualquier expresión que pudiera hacerla parecer real.

—Ae... —Zack soltó una risita nerviosa, pasándose una mano por el cabello para dejarla suspendida junto a su rostro al explicar—. ¡Sé que quizá estés molesta conmigo pero fue algo de causa mayor! Yo... siempre que tuve la chance traté de regresar contigo.

La expresión de sorpresa de Aerith se desvaneció cuando una luciérnaga se posó sobre su rostro, dándole paso a una de pánico que le puso la carne de gallina a Zack. Ella no retrocedió y él tomó esto como una señal de que quizá estaba muda de la sorpresa.

—Aerith. —Forzó una sonrisa, avanzando un paso con cuidado de no pisar sus amadas flores—. Soy yo. Volví a casa, contigo. —Extendió los brazos y el rostro se le llenó de angustia al ver que la florista retrocedía torpemente para chocar con la cerca que bordeaba la propiedad—. ¡Aerith! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—N, no... —Negó con la cabeza y dos lágrimas gruesas resbalaron por sus mejillas—. No te me acerques.

—¿Qué? —Zack avanzó hacia ella, sujetándola por lo hombros con toda la delicadeza que le era posible en medio de los nervios que lo carcomían—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?!

La chica continuó llorando y forcejeando hasta que Sadie se acercó para separarlos. Estaba tan confundida como Zack, pero Aerith se aferró a ella sin dejar de chillar incongruencias entre sollozos que ninguno terminó de entender.

—¡Aerith, por favor! —Sadie la volteó hacia ella, apartándole el enmarañado cabello que se pegaba a su rostro a causa de las abundantes lágrimas que derramaba—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es Zack, lo traje de vuelta!

—¡ÉL NO ES ZACK! —exclamó en un grito cargado de dolor que parecía llevarse su alma consigo—. Esa cosa... ¡Esa cosa horrible que tiene su cara...! ¡Está vacía! ¡No pertenece al planeta! —Y tras señalarlo con tanto odio como dolor, volvió a arrojarse a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Sadie.

Zack permaneció inmóvil, su rostro desfigurado por el dolor más profundo que experimentara jamás. Sintió que le ardían los ojos y desvió la mirada bruscamente, destrozándose los dedos dentro de los puños apretados.

—Aerith. —Sadie la tomó por los hombros—. Mira, yo sé que tú le das mucho valor a esas... —Chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza mientras trataba de guardar la calma— ...premoniciones tuyas. ¡Pero este es Zack! ¡Míralo! ¡Escúchalo! ¿Quién diablos puede ser si no es él?

La joven negó con fuerza, sus ojos brillando con un color similar al del mako. La fuerza entera del planeta habló con ella al declarar:

—¡Shinra ha llegado muy lejos! ¡No tienen derecho a jugar así con la energía de los seres vivientes! —Le dolió el alma al comprender la verdadera naturaleza tanto de Cloud, como de ese hombre que se enmascaraba con el rostro de su amado. Zack estaba muerto... y para colmo de colmos su espíritu acompañaba al del Soldado que acababa de conocer; ese que le ofrecía la chance de empezar a olvidar.

—¡No sé de que estás hablando! —Zack interrumpió sus pensamientos—. ¡Dime qué pasa, por favor!

—Lo siento, pero-

—¡Aerith! —Avanzó un paso y el cuerpo le falló a causa de los nervios, provocando que tropezara y se desparramara entre las flores—. ¡No digas _lo siento..._ podemos arreglar esto! —Se puso de pie a los tumbos, forzando una mueca que era todo menos una sonrisa—: ¡Yo siempre lo arreglo todo! ¡Cómo tu carrito de flores! ¿Recuerdas eso, verdad?

Al mencionar el carro consiguió que el rostro de Aerith se endureciera con una carga de desprecio que nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas, logró llegar a imaginar.

—¡Lo han hecho tan bien! —Se tapó la boca para evitar soltar una risa nerviosa que amenazaba con convertirse en un sollozo—: Es como si fueras él. Pero no, tú no tienes alma. No hay nada de la corriente en tu interior, ¡nada!

—No. —Le tomó una mano por la fuerza, buscándole la mirada—. ¡Soy el verdadero! ¡Soy Zack! ¡Tengo... toda el alma que quieras para darte!

—¿Ah, sí? —Aerith le devolvió una mirada helada—. Quizá tú no puedes verlo. —Le apretó la mano, examinando su superficie con hastío—: Nunca te lo... nunca se lo dije a Zack. Pero pasé los primeros años de mi vida en un laboratorio de Shinra. Mi madre estaba presa allí y conocí a algunos como tú. No tan avanzados pero... igual de vacíos.

Zack apretó los labios y trató de calmar su respiración, forzando otra sonrisa al conceder:

—Lamento enterarme de eso Aerith, de verdad lo lamento. Pero te equivocas respecto a mí; soy tan humano como la última vez que nos vimos la caras.

La joven le presionó el centro de la palma como si quisiera atravesarla por toda respuesta. Zack soltó un quejido y forcejeó para soltarse del agarre, cosa que consiguió sin ninguna dificultad. Aerith suspiró y las luciérnagas revolotearon alrededor de su rostro húmedo y desilusionado cuando ordenó:

—Mira tu mano y dime que eres Zack Fair.

Se quedó boquiabierta por un segundo, inseguro acerca de sí obedecer la orden o no. Quizá tuviera razón y todo lo que conocía cambiaría al acceder a su extraño pedido.

No. Era una estupidez. ¡Él sabía de sobra quien era!

No terminó de rechazar la posibilidad de ser un monstruo cuando la realidad lo azotó como una ráfaga inesperada que hizo pedazos su vida. Allí, debajo de un trozo de piel artificial que fue arrancado por aquella que también le desgarró el corazón, podía ver un interior inhumano... artificial. El maldito mako fluía a través de unas venas que no funcionaban como las de una persona normal.

Normal.

¿Normal?

¡¿Qué diablos era lo normal?!

Aguantó un sollozo, sin apartar los ojos azules de ese interior de mentira que pretendían hacerle creer que era suyo:

—¡AERITH! —La miró con desesperación, negando con la cabeza antes de atreverse a dar un paso hacia ella—. ¡No me dejes ahora! ¡Todavía soy yo!

—Lo siento. —Cerró los puños y tomó aire, su misión para con el planeta y el resto de los seres vivientes iba primero—. Crees que eres Zack Fair, pero sólo te hicieron para reemplazarlo. Mientras más te aferres a esa identidad, mayor control tendrá el enemigo del planeta sobre ti. —Se mordió los labios, sintiendo que una parte suya moría junto con la mentira que _el clon_ aprendió—. Si me quedo contigo reforzaré esa identidad y... todos estaremos en peligro.

Aerith miró a Sadie, quien se cubría la boca con las manos a causa de la impresión y la pausa le dio fuerzas para terminar de hablar:

—Esto es por Sadie, por Marlene, mi madre y aquella que crees es la tuya también. —Tomó aire y juntó las manos sobre el pecho—. Supongo que el alma de Zack apoya a la de Cloud desde que accedió a la corriente vital y que pelearán juntos para resolver esto, pero tú... —Suspiró, apenada por la triste suerte del ser que no eligió ser una copia de su difunto amado—. Debes dormir hasta que pase el mal. Es lo único que puedes hacer.

—¡No quiero volver a dormir! ¡Maldición que voy a volver allí! —Se dejó caer sentado entre las flores, llevándose las manos a la frente. Deseando que esa horrible pesadilla terminara de una vez.

—Lo siento. La existencia del verdadero Zack depende de-

—Basta. —Sadie se interpuso con el ceño fruncido—. Ae; entiendo lo que pasa, te creo. Sé que jamás harías algo así sin motivos y que la evidencia es concluyente. —Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos—. Pero ya tuvo suficiente. Déjalo descansar que yo me ocuparé de que no les resulte problemático, ¿ok? —Le dirigió una mirada de súplica que su amiga correspondió cuando una enorme fatiga emocional (producto de su interacción con el planeta), se apoderó de ella.

—Está bien, lo dejo en tus manos. —Y sin decir más le obsequió una última mirada de despedida a aquél que tanto dolor le traía al planeta... y a ella misma.

Zack se quedó en el suelo hasta que amaneció. Sadie no le dirigió la palabra y se limitó a sentarse en una esquina del jardín, su acompañante elevó el rostro de entre sus rodillas por primera vez en horas para decir:

—Sadie.

La mujer se incorporó de inmediato y trotó para darle alcance, la voz le salió ronca tras pasar tanto tiempo en silencio bajo el aire helado de la noche:

—Sí, aquí estoy.

—Creo... que necesito ir a casa —murmuró de forma perdida y ausente, observando los suburbios con los ojos hinchados y cansados. Sadie le puso una mano en el hombro y la encontró fría y lejana, como si la tibieza humana no tuviera nada que ver con él—. Sé que no puedo pedirte esto. Ae dijo que está mal y es peligroso pero... quiero verlos. Mis padres todavía deben estar... Necesito-

—Entiendo. —Sadie le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro, apretando los labios en una línea tras asentir despacio con la cabeza—. Estarás allí en un santiamén, lo prometo.

Aquél que ya no era Zack sino un fantasma que miraba como él asintió con energía, aguantando las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a soltar. Expresó todo su agradecimiento al sujetar la mano de su compañera y oprimirla como si fuera lo único que lo separaba del abismo mortal del que tanto le costó escapar.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Esta terrible revelación supone uno de los conflictos principales de la historia. De ahora en más Zack deberá asimilar que es un clon del verdadero Soldado que murió defendiendo a quien cree su mejor amigo y amando a aquella que lo ve como una aberración. ¡Gracias por cada uno de sus valiosos comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos! **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**


	12. La vida de un prófugo

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 12**

**"La vida de un prófugo"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Esperé que Aerith se arrepintiera y me buscara durante todo el camino de vuelta —murmuró Zack mientras Sadie cerraba la herida que tenía en la palma de la mano con una aguja esterilizada—. No terminé de entender que no lo haría hasta que... llegamos a este lugar. —Meneó la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua—. Diablos, de hecho aún espero que toque la maldita puerta en cualquier momento y diga que no le importa lo que soy.

La joven lo observó fijamente antes de atender la herida nuevamente:

—Es normal sentirse así.

—No hay nada normal en mí. —Observó el modesto apartamento con hastío. Sadie vivía en una pieza desordenada que alquilaba detrás de un gimnasio de los suburbios, parecía más un depósito militar que un hogar. Aún rato después de amanecer, el brillo mortecino de Midgar lo hacía todo aún más deprimente. O quizá vería todo lo que lo rodeaba como sombras difusas y monótonas desde ahora.

—Nunca fuiste muy normal. —La joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, frotando la herida con alcohol.

Zack hizo una mueca y trató de apartar la mano:

—No necesitas usar esa porquería, los Soldados no somos propensos a las infecciones.

—Cierra la boca y déjame hacer esto, ¿quieres? —Apretó los labios en una línea, sin dejar de mirar el corte—. ¿Te dolió mucho?

—¿Eh? —Se irguió un poco, chasqueando los labios—. No es nada. Me han cortado peores cosas que Aerith.

—Aerith no es una mala persona, no creas que te odia o algo así. —Bajó la voz y el agarre que ejercía sobre la mano que cosía con habilidad se apretó un poco más de lo necesario—. Ella se toma muy en serio lo del planeta y su herencia. Dentro de un tiempo entenderá que hay que apreciar las segundas oportunidades aunque no cumplan del todo nuestras expectativas. No sabes cuanto te lloró; sé que recapacitará.

—Nunca pensé que fuera malvada. Sé... que tiene las mejores intenciones en mente. —Su voz sonó grave y cansada al añadir—: Pero las esperanzas son para idiotas. Tú estás viendo lo que hay bajo esta cosa que tengo por... _piel_. No soy más que una rata de laboratorio glorificada.

—Zack.

—Nada de _Zack. _—Se encogió de hombros y entretuvo los ojos en los suaves movimientos de las manos que lo asistían—. Ese ni siquiera es mi nombre; fue el de un tipejo desgraciado que tuvo la mala suerte de morirse jugando al héroe.

Sadie dejó los materiales quirúrgicos a un lado y soltó un largo suspiro, acomodando su peso sobre la precaria silla en la que estaba sentada:

—No hables así de ti mismo. —Sujetó unas vendas y las desenroscó lentamente—. Muchas personas se esforzaron por traerte de vuelta. Fueron años de trabajo, de mantener la esperanza aún cuando no parecía-

—A ver si nos entendemos. —Dejó caer las cejas sobre sus ojos, escupiendo las palabras con rudeza—. Ustedes se esforzaron por recuperar a Zack Fair; no a mí. ¡Tu amigo está dos metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose con todo el plomo que le metieron para sacarlo del camino! ¡Yo no soy él! ¡No soy nadie!

La joven apretó los labios y cerró los puños sobre la falda, debía ser quien mantuviera la calma en aquella situación.

—Ni tú te crees eso, mentiroso bueno para nada. —Arqueó las cejas con arrogancia, golpeándole la pantorrilla suavemente con la punta de su bota—. Mírate. Tu boca dice una cosa pero todo tu cuerpo dice otra. Sólo estás buscando que reafirme lo que estás diciendo para que puedas regodearte en tu pena.

—¿Qué? —Zack torció los labios, apartando su pierna torpemente—. ¡Yo no preciso ninguna afirmación tuya! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad porque... es la verdad y ya!

—Oh, qué buen argumento. Me dejaste sin palabras. —Le tomó la mano con seguridad y comenzó a vendarla rápidamente—. ¿Crees en la corriente vital, Zack?

—¿Eh? —Se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a su querida Aerith por tercera vez en cinco minutos—. No sé, no suelo pensar en esas cosas.

—Piensa ahora, entonces.

—¿Y para qué diablos voy a ponerme a pensar en eso? Si esa cosa existe significa que una copia barata como yo jamás podrá, ya sabes...

—¿Vivir después de la muerte? ¿En el interior del planeta?

—Eso. —Admitió con un gruñido.

—Pues yo no creo en la corriente vital; me parece una superchería tremenda. Sé que hay gente como Aerith, capaz de establecer una conexión con cierta consciencia planetaria, pero no lo atribuyo a la magia. Es probable que todo esté en nuestras mentes; en el interior de nuestros cerebros. Quizá su gente puede hacer uso de una fuerza mental que desconocemos.

—No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto, Sadie.

—A que quizá no existe nada como el alma y esa esencia yace dentro de las conexiones neuronales, residiendo junto con nuestros recuerdos y pensamientos.

Zack retiró su mano cuando la joven terminó de vendarla. Poniéndose de pie al replicar:

—Me parece que estás olvidando que el cerebro de tu amigo terminó como queso roquefort. No creo que pudieran trasplantarlo milagrosamente a un nuevo cuerpo.

Sadie negó y su voz sonó débil y amarga cuando volvió a hablar. Trataba de ser cautelosa y racional, pero las palabras de su acompañante empezaban a hacer mella en sus emociones. Le era demasiado doloroso pensar en lo irreversible de la muerte del Zack Fair "original".

—Nunca dije eso. Sé que lo que le... _que_ _lo que_ _te pasó_ fue horrible. Pero la mayor importancia del cerebro es lo que guarda en su interior. —Lo miró y sus pupilas temblaron sin que pudiera disimularlo—. El contenido de tu mente; tus recuerdos y sentimientos te pertenecen. Ellos son tu primera y última libertad.

—No me hables de libertad. —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda—. Toda mi existencia, esta estúpida y artificial existencia, me la pasé viendo como otros hacían lo que querían conmigo. ¡Al carajo con los estúpidos sentimientos! Nunca me sentí libre por recordar la vida de otra persona mientras me arrancaban los pedazos para ver cómo y cuánto sangraba.

—Zack. —Sadie se puso de pie y rodeó la habitación hasta quedar frente a él, de espaldas a la ventana—. Sé lo que sientes, de verdad. —Se llevó una mano al flequillo y se lo apartó del rostro, bajando la voz—. Sé lo que es pensar que ni siquiera tu cuerpo es tuyo.

El hombre arrugó la frente, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho cuando la vio desprenderse metódicamente de su chaqueta y chaleco antibalas:

—¿Vas a darte una ducha? Si quieres te dejo so-

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años —lo interrumpió tras arrojar la chaqueta sobre una silla—. Sufría problemas de salud desde pequeña pero terminó por deteriorarse del todo cuando nos mudamos a Midgar. El casero nos arrojó a la calle cuando perdió su empleo en el reactor y la indigencia acabó por matarla en menos de seis meses.

—¿No naciste aquí?

—Mis padres eran oriundos de un pueblo montañés, pero migraron a la capital cuando nací. Supongo que fueron otra de las tantas familias que se confió de las promesas vacías de Shinra. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura al añadir—: Papá murió durante la construcción del reactor número ocho, en un derrumbe que se produjo cuando los tres llevábamos cosa de un año en Midgar.

—Debiste ser muy pequeña como para recordarlo.

—Ajá. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre decía que era buen tipo, aunque considerando lo mal que se le daba juzgar el carácter de las personas no sé si confiarme de sus palabras.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué pasó cuando murió?

—¿Mi madre? —Sadie desabrochó el correaje que sujetaba varios cartuchos a su torso y tomó aire antes de continuar—: Me enviaron a vivir con la señora Hood; una mujer que hacía sombreros para los ricos de la placa superior. Fue patrona de mamá cuando la echaron de la fábrica, por lo que pensó que estaría a salvo bajo su tutela.

Zack balanceó su peso de forma vacilante, asintiendo levemente con un movimiento de la cabeza. Todavía no entendía el porqué de la repentina declaración personal en medio de la abrupta liviandad de ropas de su compañera.

—Imagino que no salió bien.

—No te equivocas, era una mujer terrible. —Suspiró y frunció el ceño, dejando el chaleco a un lado al explicar—: Era muy exigente y jamás se daba por satisfecha con nada. Por mucho que me esforzara, ella siempre tenía algo de lo que quejarse. —Lo miró fijo, con los ojos helados por los duros recuerdos que sacaba a flote frente a él—. Siempre que hacía algo malo me obligaba a verla junto a la estufa. Odiaba que mis piernas fueran las que me llevaran a un castigo tan horrible. Quería que se detuvieran, pero sabía que si no le obedecía y salía a su encuentro las cosas serían mil veces peores. Ella siempre me esperaba sentada en ese horrible sillón de terciopelo rojo con el maldito atizador en la mano.

—¿Qué? —Zack meneó la cabeza de forma brusca, extendiendo una mano frente a él—. Perdona, no quise interrumpirte.

—No pasa nada. —Se encogió de hombros, volteando para darle la espalda—. Me quemó durante un año hasta que decidí que no podía aguantar más. Morirse de hambre en las calles era mejor que vivir así.

Se quedó mudo al ver las múltiples cicatrices que le recorrían la espalda. Las quemaduras se convirtieron en líneas de color un poco más oscuro que el tono blanquecino de su piel con el pasar de los años, pero el daño era evidente. El dolor que ese tipo de tortura tuvo que infligirle a una niña era asquerosamente palpable.

Zack sintió enfermo y tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la silla ante la flojera que le asaltó las piernas.

—Sadie, nunca imaginé que-

—No vayas a decir que lo lamentas o algo así —lo cortó con una mirada soberbia al girar hacia él—. Fue difícil, sí. Pero me levanté sobre eso y nunca dejé que se convirtiera en quien soy.

El Soldado negó con la cabeza, sujetándose la frente al ser incapaz de asimilar la confesión. Resultaba imposible unir el abismo entre los dos; sus perspectivas eran tan diferentes como la luz de la oscuridad. Sadie notó su confusión y cerró la distancia de forma brusca, tomando las manos de Zack entre las suyas para llamar su atención:

—Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te definan. El destino es más fuerte que nosotros y tiene la capacidad de sacudirnos hasta quebrarnos los huesos, sí. —Bajó la voz sin que perdiera su intensidad al continuar—: Pero los huesos se sueldan y nos levantamos tarde o temprano. Aún a los tumbos existe una forma de continuar.

—Sadie... —Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El fantasma de las nauseas que le producían las sobredosis de mako le nubló los sentidos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y apartarse de su lado—. ¡Tú estás viva! No eres... como yo.

La joven dio un respingo, murmurando por lo bajo:

—Parece que tampoco recordaras a Angeal.

Zack torció los labios:

—¿Angeal? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—¡Mucho! ¡Tiene muchísimo que ver! —Sadie escupió las palabras que le carcomieron el corazón y la razón durante años—: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos esforzamos para que volviera en sí y cómo te atacó una y otra vez porque pensaba que era lo que debía hacer? ¡Tú puedes elegir quien quieres ser! ¿O es que tu estúpido honor sólo sirve para cuando las cosas van bien?

—Tú... —Se sentía preso de un sueño enrevesado. La revelación de que la mujer lo acompañó durante los últimos minutos de su mentor lo inundó como una marea lenta y pesada—. Sadie, de verdad estuviste presente cuando él murió.

Ella asintió con el rostro endurecido ante la mención del hombre al que adoraban.

—Sí, lo estuve y sé que no quiero verte partir como él. No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—¿C, cómo que _por qué?_ —Arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada—. Yo no entiendo el famoso lenguaje del planeta del que habla Aerith. No puedo ver a nadie en ti excepto... a Zack. Aunque sea verdad que eres otra cosa, yo elijo verte como a él. Esa es mi elección y voy a pelear por ella.

—Yo... —Negó lentamente, meneando la cabeza a los lados con desgano—. No lo vi de esa manera.

—Lo sé. —Sadie retrocedió un paso y dejó caer los brazos junto al cuerpo—. Y para eso estoy aquí. Voy a cuidar de ti, Zack. Dije que me ocuparía de todo, ¿verdad? —Esbozó una sonrisa leve y le dio la espalda. Volviendo a abrocharse su chaleco al agregar—: Y como tal te recomiendo que duermas un poco. No lo hiciste en toda la noche y tenemos un largo viaje por delante.

Zack la miró de una forma extraña cuyo significado no logró entender, por lo que volvió a hablarle en un tono de voz más claro:

—¿Quieres ir a tu casa o ya te arrepentiste, chico de campo?

—Diablos. —Soltó una risa por lo bajo (lo que provocó que Sadie se sorprendiera por el repentino cambio de actitud), llevándose las manos a los bolsillos al declarar—: Eres una chica asombrosa, Sadie.

—¡Ah! —Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de voltear a buscar su chaqueta, pues sintió que un calor insoportable le subió a las mejillas—. ¡No hagas alharaca! ¡Sólo lo hago porque tu bienestar emocional es importante!

—¿Mi... —Zack sonrió con malicia, caminando hacia ella para espiar sobre su hombro— ...bienestar mental?

—Nadie querría a un tipo con la fuerza de veinte personas moviéndose de aquí para allá en medio de una crisis emocional. ¡Simplemente no es seguro! —Se colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y tomó su teléfono móvil con torpeza—. Si visitar tu hogar te hace sentir mejor, entonces lo más lógico es llevarte. No es asombroso; es racional.

—Ajá, racional. —Acercó el rostro al oído de su compañera, susurrando con picardía—: Y también asombroso.

—¡Oh! —Sadie hizo un mohín y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas, abandonando la habitación con más prisa de la necesaria—. De veras necesitas unas largas horas de sueño, Zack.

El Soldado la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista en el abarrotado pasillo por el que escapó. En tiempos tan bizarros y desdichados como los que le tocaba vivir, no podía despreciar el hecho de tener a una amiga tan devota como lo era quien acababa de darle ese valioso y muy necesario empujón.

Quizá nunca contempló al mentor de la mente que heredó en persona, pero debía agradecerle por sentir compasión hacia la niña de los suburbios que ejercería un efecto indecible en su vida presente. La vida de un muerto que caminaba en un cuerpo de mentira; pero una vida al fin y al cabo.

* * *

El tren se dirigía a Gongaga cruzando las amplias, luminosas praderas que rodeaban el bosque de los ancianos. Zack dormía en su asiento, sujetando la fotografía de Aerith que Sadie le obsequió entre sus manos.

No parecía molestarle tener las sienes pegadas al cristal. De hecho, el vibrar intermitente de la ventanilla lo ayudó a quedarse dormido. Sonaba igual que los generadores eléctricos de la base submarina y eso irónicamente lo hacía sentir en paz y tranquilidad.

Sadie lo observó de reojo al finalizar la llamada que mantuvo con Cissnei en su teléfono móvil, donde ambas discutieron las acusaciones que hizo la Cetra respecto a la naturaleza de Zack; pudiendo comprobar que no era la única que aseguraba que el hombre al que rescataron no era más que una copia del original.

Rita Cadence (la maestra de Kunsel), volvió en sí unas horas después de que abandonaron Mideel y se mostró terriblemente perturbada acerca de un asunto que coincidía en muchísimas cosas con las afirmaciones de Aerith. La mujer les recriminó por sacarla de las instalaciones (para angustia y sorpresa de su aprendiz), suplicando que la asesinaran antes de que "el mal" se apoderara de ella.

Les explicó que era un clon de la Soldado original y que su cuerpo artificial fue bombardeado con el _ADN_ de un horrible monstruo que podía controlarla y obligarla a cometer atrocidades impensables sin que pudiera resistirse a las órdenes que recibiera de su parte.

Cissnei supuso que se trataba de un delirio a causa de la radiación mako y los excesos a los que fue expuesto su cuerpo durante los años de experimentación, pero al compartir la anécdota con Sadie y descubrir que alguien más (sin relación ninguna con Rita Cadence), acusaba a Zack de ser un mísero clon manipulable, empezó a creer que quizá la mujer no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Decidieron reunirse en Mideel cuando la vigilancia militar mermara, ya que (después de calmarse) la señora Cadence expresó un interés fuera de lo común en reunirse con Zack para intercambiar información acerca de sus experiencias en la base secreta.

Sadie se ofreció a contactar con Avalancha para conseguir refuerzos y si tenían un poco de suerte, intentar reingresar al complejo en busca de más pistas que les revelaran la identidad de ese famoso "monstruo" del que tanto Rita como Aerith no paraban de hablar. La situación le recordaba mucho a la siniestra presencia de esa misteriosa "calamidad" que atemorizó a Angeal durante sus últimos meses de vida.

Su mirada se posó en la fotografía que yacía entre las manos de su acompañante y el rostro risueño de Aerith le pareció tan lejano después de la noche anterior. Como si dentro del envase afable y jocoso de su amiga existiera un ser totalmente distinto, imparcial, poderoso y desafiante. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que merecía ser respetada.

Marcó su número en el teléfono sin pensarlo, atenta al tono de espera mientras sus ojos iban de la foto al rostro dormido de Zack. Confiaba en su juicio, pero ni aún así quería darse por vencida. Fuera de carne o mako, Aerith tenía a alguien que la amaba con locura (cosa que merecía sobrado) y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se perdiera de eso.

—¿Hola? —contestó la voz grave de un hombre.

Sadie se puso en guardia al oírlo:

—¿Qué hace en la casa de Aerith?

—Lo mismo que usted, usando un teléfono —respondió con una risa pedante, pero fue interrumpido por la voz familiar de una mujer que lo regañaba diciéndole lo grosero que era contestar el aparato en una casa ajena.

Sadie esperó unos segundos sin poder distinguir las voces que hablaban en el fondo de la llamada, sintiéndose más y más tensa acerca de lo que ocurría en el hogar de su amiga.

—¿Hola? —Frunció el ceño y elevó la voz—. ¿Puede alguien responder el maldito teléfono?

—¡S, sí! ¡Aquí estoy! —Era la voz de Aerith, para tranquilidad de quien llamaba—. ¡Lo siento, hay unos amigos aquí y todo es un alboroto! ¿Quién llama?

—¡Ah, estás bien!

—Sí, por supuesto. Es que estoy en medio de un asunto importante con Avalancha y-

—¿Ava... lancha? —Sadie abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión y la voz le salió aguda de la sorpresa—. ¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos monos metidos en tu casa?!

—¿Monos? —Aerith soltó una risita—. Son tus amigos, ¿o no?

—Claro que sí, pero tú no tienes porque involucrarte en las estupideces que hacemos nosotros. —Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco—. Lo último que quiero es que lleves una vida como la mía, Ae.

—Shinra ya me sacó de quicio con sus faltas de respeto al orden natural de las cosas. Si no los detenemos pronto-

—El temita de la intuición se te está yendo de las manos. No quiero que te metas en más problemas de los que tienes encima.

Aerith hizo una pausa y bajó la voz para que nadie excepto Sadie la oyera:

—Todo fallará si no cumplo con mi parte y entonces no sólo será mi problema sino el de los demás también. Es hora de que sea valiente y deje de esconderme del mundo.

—Ya. —No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Su valentía le agradaba, pero se le ponía la carne de gallina al imaginarla en medio de un combate mortal—. Pero tienes que prometer que velarás por tu inocencia.

—¿Eh...? —La Cetra ahogó una risa, divertidísima ante lo ridículo de la petición.

—Tu inocencia. No desperdicies tu buen corazón en vano, ¿de acuerdo? Hay pocas personas que puedan presumir de ser tan nobles como tú. Así que no lo desaproveches y... trata de hacer las cosas bien.

Aerith esbozó una sonrisa, halagada por las palabras de Sadie:

—Lo prometo. No haré nada de lo que me arrepienta más tarde. —Sus pensamientos se fijaron en un punto especial al realizar la promesa y decidió darle espacio a una inquietud que pretendía mantener callada—. Dime, ¿cómo está Zack?

—Te llamé precisamente para hablar de eso.

—Oh... —Se mordió el labio, bajando más la voz al explicar—: Sé que no es el verdadero, claro. Pero no tengo idea de como nombrarlo. Referirme a él como "el clon" es tan... inhumano.

—Puedes decirle "monstruo" como anoche, seguro se alegrará.

—Oh, no. No digas esas cosas. Yo... estaba muy alterada. —Se puso a enrollar el cable del teléfono con la mirada ausente—. ¿Qué harías si alguien a quien amas deja este mundo y a cambio te dan un muñeco que se ve y habla como él?

—Bah, mira a quien le preguntas eso. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Daría una pierna por ver a los que se fueron otra vez.

—Sí. Pero no es real, Sadie.

—Al carajo con lo real. —Fijó la mirada en Zack, frunciendo el ceño—. Decías que soñabas con él todos los días, que preferías dormir por siempre en lugar de despertar y no verlo allí. ¿Qué mierda pasó con todo eso? ¿Era mentira?

—¡No! —La joven respiró de forma agitada, un mar de emociones pareció ahogarla cuando volvió a hablar—: ¡Pero no es real y no quiero engañarme nunca más! —Se sujetó la frente con la mano, susurrando—: ¿Sabes qué me decía para darme esperanzas cada vez que te mandaba a buscarlo? Insistía en que cabalgaba rumbo al atardecer con una chica mejor que yo. En mi corazón sentía que ya no estaba, pero era mejor pensar que se había cansado de mí. Así no dolería tanto.

—Aerith-

—No quiero esconderme más de Shinra —la interrumpió—. Ni seguir fingiendo que Zack está vivo y deseando volver a casa. La esencia del hombre que amé guía a otra persona ahora, pero no sé porqué y me vuelvo loca por descifrarlo. Quiero descubrir qué pasó; quiero saber más de Cloud. Él es lo único que me queda del Zack que conocí, ese muñeco que trajiste sólo cuenta con un grupo de células dispuestas en un orden similar.

—No lo oíste hablar de ti, está destrozado.

—Está tan cerca del enemigo que no puedo permitirme el tenerle piedad, Sadie. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sólo un poco de debilidad de mi parte y todos seremos presas de un destino horrible.

—Pero, ¿a qué le temes tanto? Ayúdame a entender.

—El enemigo puede utilizarlo para acercarse a mí y poner en riesgo mi voluntad al usar mis emociones en mi contra. No puedo dejar que la calamidad nos quite la posibilidad de vivir en este planeta a través de mis manos. Sería muy egoísta para la humanidad y aunque eso no lo incluya; a él también le conviene que me mantenga a distancia. Sea lo que sea... también depende de Gaia y el aire que nos brinda para existir.

—¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en el bien mayor? ¿No te sientes mal al respecto?

—Sí. —Tomó aire, volviendo a elevar la voz a su tono normal—. Pero es un lujo que no me puedo permitir. Algún día me entenderás, Sadie. —Forzó una sonrisa, apartándose del tubo—. Ahora tengo que irme, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Aerith... déjame decir algo más.

—Lo siento, ya no puedo seguir. Cuídate, estaré pensando en ti.

La joven cortó la llamada y Sadie se quedó con un sabor amargo en la boca, decepcionada ante su fracaso colosal. Aerith Gainsborough podía ser la más amable de entre todas las personas que conocía, pero su voluntad era alta como una montaña e igual de impenetrable que una fortaleza armada.

—Estabas hablando con ella, ¿eh? —La voz suave de Zack la tomó por sorpresa, el hombre la miraba sin ninguna expresión en un obvio esfuerzo por mostrarse indiferente ante la mención de su amada—. Así que es cierto que no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Se suponía que estabas dormido. —Puso los ojos en blanco y guardó su móvil dentro de la chaqueta.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —musitó sin un ápice de emoción, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana—. ¿Acaso te estaba convenciendo de arrojarme de nuevo al pozo del que me sacaste?

—_Woah. _—Sadie se recostó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Eres de los que se despiertan de malas.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda.

—No estoy así por eso, tonta.

—Hace unas horas decías que ella hacía lo correcto al despreciarte. ¿Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?

—No. Claro que tiene razón —murmuró—. Pero me... tiene fastidiado que las cosas sean así. Quiero hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, esa es una mejor actitud. —Tomó una goma de mascar del bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa al declarar—: Ya estás en la segunda etapa.

—¿Se... —Volteó a mirarla, confundido—: ¿Segunda etapa de qué?

—Del proceso de asimilar una situación imprevista y dolorosa. —Le enseñó los dedos de su mano derecha a medida que los numeraba metódicamente—: Primero están la negación y el aislamiento. Segundo; la ira. Tercero; la negociación. Luego caes en la depresión y finalmente la aceptación. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no todas las personas lo hacen en el mismo orden.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —Soltó un leve gruñido antes de cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda—. ¿Ahora eres una psicóloga o algo así?

Sadie sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia:

—Pues... a lo mejor fui algo como eso alguna vez.

—No me tomes el pelo.

—No lo hago. —Inspiró y fijó la mirada en las planicies que se sucedían una tras otra en el exterior del tren—. Estuve infiltrada en Shinra hace años, como analista de perfiles. Me ocupaba de determinar el estado mental de los empleados.

—Ah. —Zack la miró por sobre el hombro, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Así nos conocimos?

—Ajá. Angeal fue quien me infiltró.

—¿Angeal? —Esta vez volteó del todo hacia ella, con la curiosidad escrita en cada rincón de su rostro—. ¿Él estaba con la resistencia? —No pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa le hiciera elevar las comisuras de los labios—. ¡No puedo creerlo, el siempre serio y estricto Angeal Hewley... infiltrando enemigos por el bien del planeta!

Sadie parpadeó varias veces, abriendo la boca un palmo a causa de la incredulidad que la asaltaba:

—Te lo... estás tomando bien distinto a la primera vez que lo oíste.

—¿Hmm? —Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, tratando de hacer memoria—. ¿Fue... cuándo lo encontré con Hollander?

—Sí, más o menos.

—Ah. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente—. Pero eso le pasó a otra persona, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

Zack se recostó en el asiento, mirando el paisaje tranquilamente a través del cristal.

—Al Zack que murió, el tipo en el que me basaron. No tengo por qué actuar igual a él, ¿o sí?

—Vamos, no empieces con eso otra vez. —Extendió la mano para tomarlo por el hombro, pero se detuvo a mitad del espacio entre ambos—. Tú eres Zack, al menos genéticamente y eso es una buena parte de lo que te hace ser tú.

—No soy tu paciente, psicóloga infiltrada. Así que no trates de hacerme sentir mejor, ¿ok? —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos—. Me gustaría poder decir lo que pienso sin que estés queriendo corregirlo con tus buenas intenciones. A veces... las personas se sienten una porquería y necesitan que los dejen ser eso por un momento.

Sadie asintió lentamente, súbitamente cohibida por la fuerza de sus palabras:

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera... —Se rascó la nuca y asintió repetidas veces sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Quizá no sea tan malo que no estés presionado a actuar de cierta manera.

Pasaron el resto del viaje sin decirse nada el uno al otro, más por cansancio que por tensión y en unas pocas horas llegaron a destino. Gongaga era una villa entre las montañas, fundada principalmente por granjeros y trabajadores de Shinra que se ocupaban de las tareas en el enorme reactor que se erguía en la entrada del pueblo.

Zack entrecerró los ojos ante la brillante luz del sol que lo golpeó cuando se apeó del tren. Trató de divisar las instalaciones de Shinra, puesto que era lo primero que uno veía al llegar a las afueras del lugar, pero para su sorpresa y extrañeza lo único que pudo distinguir fueron algunos árboles caídos entre los valles que formaban las enormes montañas de la zona.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sadie acomodó la correa de su fusil sobre su hombro, mirando alrededor—. ¿Olvidaste el camino a casa?

—No te metas conmigo, Sad. Estoy de un humor de perros y todo parece querer empeorarlo.

—No estoy tratando de fastidiarte, idiota. —Soltó un suspiro, adelantándose—. Tienes problemas para recordar algunas cosas y trato de ser amable.

—No me olvidé de nada. —Torció los labios y caminó con paso vacilante—. Pero no veo el reactor del pueblo y desde esta distancia debería... estar justo ahí. —Señaló una zona a no menos de doscientos metros.

—¿Tan cerca? —Sadie negó con la cabeza, sin aminorar el paso mientras chequeaba el estado de su armamento de forma mecánica—. Si no lo vemos ahora es porque no está. Quizá lo desarmaron.

—No, no. —Se mordió el labio, avanzando hasta quedar junto a su camarada—. La villa precisaba de él. Le suministraba energía y empleos a todo Gongaga. Sin generador no hay pueblo.

—Quizá se mudaron a otro sitio.

—No digas esas cosas. Ellos jamás se irían. —Se alejó, girando a la derecha detrás de una pared rocosa sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo.

Sadie puso los ojos en blanco, elevando la voz tras tomar el sendero montañoso:

—Cuidado chico de campo; no te vayas a caer de un acantilado. —Se detuvo, perpleja al ver a Zack inmóvil y con las manos sobre la cabeza, pero aterrada al descubrir que observaba lo que eran los restos del poderoso reactor; esparcidos por doquier en un montón confuso de metales retorcidos y escombros.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró Zack con las pupilas yendo de un lado a otro; luchando por entender si había olvidado algo sobre de su tierra natal—. ¿Cuándo... pasó esto?

Sadie se detuvo a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Al parecer hace tiempo. —Le señaló algunas paredes que todavía se mantenían en pie—. Ya creció vegetación sobre ellas y tratándose del mako nada crecería a menos que hayan pasado por lo menos-

—Cinco o seis años, ya sé... —Asintió débilmente, dejando caer los brazos al lado del cuerpo—. Esa porquería radioactiva se queda años en el suelo. —Caminó entre las ruinas, inspeccionando algunos sitios con la mirada ausente. Ni siquiera sabía como encontrarle una explicación a lo sucedido—. Parece... que se hubiera quemado.

—Zack. —La joven se quedó a cierta distancia, sin mirarlo—. La única manera de quemar un reactor es... con una bomba. Los de mako no estallan de otra manera.

Se irguió y frunció el ceño hasta que su frente se arrugó bajo la preocupación:

—¿Quieres decir...?

—Probablemente. Bueno, seguramente se trató de Avalancha.

—Sí. No hay otra explicación, ¿eh? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura, meneando la cabeza a los lados—. No son mejores que Shinra.

—Nunca dijimos serlo. —Sadie caminó hacia él—. Pero siempre se busca evitar las bajas de civiles no comprometidos con la compañía. Avalancha no explotaría esta cosa con todos los aldeanos dentro de la zona de fuego. —Se detuvo a unos centímetros de él—. Vamos a caminar un poco más, apuesto a que la gente de Gongaga está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Zack asintió con los ojos cerrados, soltando un suspiro.

—Espero que tengas razón, Sad. Lo último que necesito son más enemigos. —Sentía que cada bota le pesaba una tonelada—. Mucho menos si estás entre ellos.

La joven arqueó las cejas, siguiéndolo.

—No hay forma de que eso pase. Si alguien te hace daño es mi enemigo también.

—¿Qué? —La miró por sobre el hombro, extrañado por la repentina afirmación—. ¿Qué dices? Estamos hablando de Avalancha; es tu causa.

—Si, pero tú eres mi amigo.

Parpadeó lentamente, observándola con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió, empequeñeciendo los ojos al llevarse las manos a los bolsillos—. Vaya, gracias por eso.

—Ni lo menciones. —Se acomodó la bandana que comenzaba a resbalar de su frente a causa del sudor—. Gongaga es un sitio bastante caluroso, ¿eh?

—Sólo en verano. En Invierno es una tumba.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos hasta que Zack le señaló una extraña barricada que se interponía entre ellos y un empinado valle repleto de lo que parecían ser varias edificaciones precarias. Se acercaron presurosos y el vigía (un anciano entrado en años que dormitaba sobre la muralla), se puso de pie con más prisa que coordinación; tropezando en el intento de tomar su escopeta.

Zack elevó la voz sin dejar de agitar los brazos en el aire:

—¡Eh! ¡No somos enemigos! ¡Estoy buscando a mi familia!

—¡Dile eso a mi... escopeta! —gruñó el viejecillo durante sus continuados (y fallidos) intentos de tomar el arma—. ¡Ni siquiera te conozco y yo me sé las caras de todos los aldeanos!

—Sadie, deja tu arma en el suelo —le indicó a su compañera, la que obedeció con reticencia—. ¡Señor! ¡Soy hijo de los Fair! ¿Está la gente de Gongaga a salvo? ¡Me topé con las ruinas del reactor y estoy preocupado por ellos!

—¡Diablos, chico! —bufó, sujetando la escopeta con brazos temblorosos—. ¡Eso pasó hace media década! ¡¿En dónde cuernos estabas metido?!

—¡Muy lejos! ¡De viaje! ¡Pero tuve un par de inconvenientes y me resultó imposible regresar hasta que las cosas se calmaran!

—¡Ah! —El anciano sonrió con malicia—. ¡Estás escapando de la ley, yo también fui fugitivo!

—¡N, no dije eso! ¡No estoy escapando de nadie!

—Sí, claro. —Dejó la escopeta a un lado, sin dejar de reír al preguntar—: ¿Quienes dijiste que eran tus padres?

—Los Fair. Pavel y Dina Fair.

El hombre lo examinó con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño al observar las numerosas cicatrices que recorrían el rostro y los brazos del recién llegado:

—La vida no te ha tratado bien, ¿eh, Zack Fair?

El mencionado se sorprendió al ser reconocido y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, sujetando a Sadie del codo para acercarla a él:

—¡No tan mal, de hecho! Ella y yo venimos desde lejos. ¿Están mis padres-

—Descuida chico —lo interrumpió el vigilante, bajando lentamente de la muralla—. Tus padres están en una pieza, al igual que todo el que no estuviera en ese apestoso reactor cuando explotó.

Tanto Zack como Sadie soltaron sendos suspiros de alivio, esto confirmaba que Avalancha alertó a la población antes del ataque. Si bien nadie de Shinra vivió para contarlo, al menos ningún aldeano sufrió una consecuencia mayor que verse obligado a mudarse unos metros hacia el interior de las montañas.

—Pero no puedo asegurar que no vayan a regañarte cuando te vean. —El anciano sonrió con picardía tras invitarlos a entrar a la villa—. Llevan años quejándose de que no vienes ni para dar una mano con la cosecha de trigo anual. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo no te culpo. La vida de un prófugo no es cosa de chiste.

El ex Soldado quiso rechazar la justificación del abuelo, pero el título lo sumió en una profunda reflexión. Quizá el hombre no estaba tan lejos de la verdad; tanto él como su compañera eran perseguidos por las fuerzas de Shinra. Zack Fair ya no era parte de sus filas y dada su condición de "clon" (la palabra no dejaba de hacérsele ridícula), prácticamente era propiedad de la compañía. Sadie hurtó una posesión valiosa que no tardarían en venir a buscar.

La observó de reojo mientras hablaba animadamente acerca de su fusil con el aldeano que no paraba de preguntarle sobre los distintos mecanismos que lo conformaban. La joven admitió que él estaba por delante de Avalancha y eso lo hacía sentir agradecido, sí, pero inquieto también. No le gustaba que una chica se pusiera en peligro por su causa. Probablemente fuera un pensar sexista, pero era un poco chapado a la antigua y sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella en vez de que fuera al revés.

—Zack —lo interrumpió el objeto de sus pensamientos—. Vuelve al planeta, el hombre te está hablando.

—¡Ah! —Parpadeó varias veces, cruzando los brazos de forma teatral—. ¡Diga! ¡Lo escucho, señor!

El anciano se detuvo frente a una portera de madera, señalando un pequeño campo surcado por frondosos manzanos de altura mediana:

—La granja de los Fair ya no es tan impresionante como lo era antes de la explosión. Pero seguro que eso no te importa, ¿verdad?

Zack contempló el lugar, plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que lo veía con ese par de ojos prestados. Su hogar semejaba un remanso de paz similar al de los escasos sueños que experimentó durante los crueles años de esclavitud en el laboratorio submarino.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecieron suavemente con la brisa, como si saludaran al hijo pródigo con alegría y el ex Soldado hinchó los pulmones con el aire puro que rodeaba la finca. Una sonrisa cargada de ilusión se formó sobre sus labios cuando exclamó:

—Estoy en casa.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio!**


	13. Sentimientos encontrados

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 13**

**"Sentimientos encontrados"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Los dueños de la granja esperaron que llegara ese día durante más de una década, pero nada los preparó para ver a su hijo acercarse por el sendero que llevaba a la casa.

Dina Fair (una mujer regordeta, de brazos fuertes y sin dudas responsable del cabello oscuro y alborotado de Zack), fue la primera en divisarlo desde el huerto donde examinaba las plantaciones en busca de plagas y otras molestias. No hubo nadie más sorprendido ni más extasiado que ella durante los veinte minutos en los que se dedicó a abrazar a su hijo entre un río de lágrimas que no bastaba para expresar la alegría que le traía su regreso.

El viejo Pavel se acercó al lugar, extrañado por los gritos que oyó proferir a su esposa. La mujer se empecinó en llamarlo mientras repetía _"¡No vas a creer esto!"_ al tope de sus pulmones, pero el resto de sus balbuceos resultó inteligible para el pobre granjero adormilado.

Pavel Fair era un tipo tranquilo desde su juventud. Carecía por completo de la energía explosiva y apasionada que caracterizaba tanto su mujer como a su único hijo, tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y los ojos azules como un río de aguas cristalinas. No era difícil imaginarse lo atractivo que fue en su juventud. De hecho, todavía podían escucharse historias de parte de las señoras del pueblo acerca de como les robó el corazón décadas atrás.

La reacción del padre de familia no fue tan emocional como la de Dina. Se acercó lentamente a ese hombre que reemplazó al chico de piernas flacas que crió y esbozó una sonrisa amable por debajo de la espesa barba; dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda y asintiendo dos veces con la cabeza antes de murmurar con su voz grave de marcado acento extranjero:

—Era hora, Zackary.

—Sí. —Zack asintió, olvidando todas las penurias vividas al reencontrarse con los seres que más amaba en el mundo—. Ya era tiempo, ¿eh, papá?

* * *

Pasada la emoción inicial, Zack y Sadie se sentaron a la mesa en la hogareña cocina de los Fair. Dina se apresuró a servirles unas rebanadas de pastel que acababa de sacar del horno:

—¡Lamento la presentación! ¡Con todos los nervios lo dejé demasiado tiempo en el horno y se quemó por un lado! —Hizo un mohín cuando sus ojos se posaron en el fusil de Sadie y las armas cortas bajo el cinturón de Zack—. No creo que nada los ataque aquí dentro, chicos.

—¡Oh! —Zack se llevó una mano al rostro, asintiendo al incorporarse—. Perdona má, no deberíamos comer con estas cosas encima. —Se pasó la correa del arma que Sadie le extendió sobre el hombro y se puso de pie, mirando alrededor—. ¿En dónde las dejo? No podemos perderlas de vista. Hay gente que... eh, podría causar problemas si nos encuentra aquí.

—Sabía que estabas en líos. —Dina suspiró, se llevó las manos a la cadera y señaló la sala con un breve movimiento de la cabeza—. Puedes ponerlas junto a la escopeta de tu padre. Está junto a la estufa como siempre. —Miró a Sadie con un dejo de consternación apenas Zack salió de la cocina—: ¿Es un asunto grave?

La joven abrió la boca un palmo y se encogió de hombros, forzando una sonrisa débil al admitir:

—Shinra no es lo que era, como podrá imaginar.

—Sí. —Se acomodó el delantal y cerró el horno—. Supuse que había pasado algo malo cuando dejaron de responder a nuestras llamadas. —Tomó asiento frente a ella y le sirvió unos bollos con crema que reposaban sobre la mesa—. Come, querida. Pareces exhausta.

—Gracias. —Asintió, sonriendo legítimamente—. Están haciendo cosas con las que Zack no está de acuerdo y... tuvimos que irnos con prisa de Midgar a causa de eso. No se puede negociar con un gigante como Shinra.

—¿Qué pasó con Shinra? —Zack ingresó a la sala y le dirigió una mirada molesta a Sadie, era obvio que no quería que sus padres se involucraran en el asunto.

Su compañera no le prestó mucha atención y siguió hablando como sí nada:

—Supongo que no tendremos que cruzarnos con ninguno de ellos ahora que el reactor está abandonado, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Dina movió una silla e invitó a su hijo a sentarse junto a ella—. Hace años que esa gente no pone un pie en Gongaga. Bueno... excepto tu chica, Zack. Ella nunca dejó de venir.

Zack parpadeó lentamente:

—¿Mi... _qué?_ —Se quitó los guantes de cuero y giró la silla para sentarse al revés, apoyando los antebrazos sobre el respaldo.

Su madre sonrió con picardía:

—¡Oh! ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Hablo de la pelirroja!

El ex Soldado la siguió observando con extrañeza, pero Sadie captó la peculiar referencia en un instante. Era imposible que se le escapara la conexión existente entre las palabras "Shinra" y "pelirroja":

—¿Se refiere a Cissnei?

—¡Claro! —La mujer le extendió los bollos a su hijo, buscándole la mirada—. ¿No es esa joven tu novia?

—¿Mi novia? —Se metió un bollo a la boca, riendo con ganas al disfrutar el dulce sabor de la comida casera que tanto echó de menos—. Ah, así que de verdad se los dijo... —Se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a su padre, quien los observaba desde su sillón favorito con un puro en la boca—. ¿Cuidó bien de ustedes?

Sadie se atragantó con el pastel que masticaba al oír que Zack no negaba la afirmación. ¿Qué rayos estaban tramando esos dos? Tomó un vaso con agua y bebió de él disimuladamente, tratando de no atraer la atención hacia ella.

—Sí. —Dina sonrío a la vez, juntando ambas manos por encima de la mesa—. Viene todos los meses a ver como estamos. Nos trajo el dinero que nos enviabas sin falta.

—¿Di... nero? —Zack negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que darle las gracias a la Turco por hacer más de lo que le pidió la última vez que la vio. Se alegraba de que sus padres no sufrieran tanto por sus malas decisiones—. Ah, sí. ¿Cómo están de eso?

—De maravilla. Los primeros años fueron difíciles —musitó su padre desde el rincón—, pero el mako está perdiendo fuerza y las tierras empiezan a rendir lo mismo que antes.

—Ah sí, la explosión. —Zack apretó los labios en una línea, estrechando la mano de su madre—. Me alegra que estén bien. Pensé lo peor al ver el reactor. Temí... que hubiera pasado algo horrible.

—¡Bah! —Su madre le dio una palmada afectuosa en la nuca, riendo con ganas—. ¡Bienvenido a los últimos diez años de mi vida! ¿Sabes los nervios que viví desde que escapaste para unirte a Soldado?

—Perdón, perdón... —Se frotó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisa tímida—. Los chicos hacen cosas sin pensar.

—Especialmente tú. —Su madre le alcanzó un poco de azúcar para que le echara a la crema, tomando un pequeño estuche de costura que yacía en un cajón de la mesa—. Todavía tengo la carta que nos enviaste hace unos años, mira. —Le extendió la nota que estaba empezando a ponerse amarilla por el paso de los años.

—Ah. —Zack tomó la hoja de papel entre sus manos, sonriendo con nostalgia—. No puedo creer que todavía la conserven.

Dina le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, apoyando su mejilla contra la de él. Sentir el calor del rostro de su amado hijo nuevamente la llenaba de tanta dicha como incredulidad:

—Era lo único que teníamos de ti, Zackary. ¿Cómo no lo íbamos a guardar?

La sonrisa del ex Soldado se desvaneció cuando recordó que fueron las manos del verdadero hijo de la pareja las que escribieron las líneas que sujetaba entre las suyas; las manos de un hombre muerto en batalla y enterrado vaya a saber dónde. Leer el contenido de la misiva lo hacía pensar en un chico inocente, soñador y decidido. Alguien que se le dificultaba imaginar.

_«_ _ Queridos mamá y papá _ _:_

_¿Cómo están? Lamento haberme escapado de casa._

_¡Es que de verdad quería convertirme en un agente de Soldado! Apuesto a que saber esto los va a alterar mucho, pero estoy persiguiendo el sueño de mi vida y voy a dar lo mejor de mí en Soldado. ¡Ya verán!_

_Posdata: ¡Tengo novia!_

_(Zack).»_

—Tenías razón, nos alteró muchísimo. Eras un muchacho y nunca habías dejado la aldea antes —musitó su madre, arqueando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa tranquila—. Pero ni por un momento dudamos que lo lograrías. Siempre conseguías lo que te proponías; esa era tu fortaleza.

—Ojalá todavía lo fuera —respondió sin pensar y se apenó por lo dicho al instante. Abrió la boca un palmo para excusarse pero se encontró con la mirada amable de su madre, quien asentía al darle palmaditas suaves en la mano:

—Las fortalezas no se pierden, aún puedes salir adelante. —Suspiró por lo bajo al observar la cicatriz en forma de cruz que surcaba la mejilla de Zack—. No somos tontos; notamos las heridas que tienes en la piel y las de tu alma son todavía más evidentes, hijo.

—Mamá...

—No tienes que explicar nada. —Le dirigió una mirada a Sadie, quien los veía con cierta nostalgia que trataba de disimular al masticar la comida—. Siempre podrás volver a tu hogar. Pase lo que pase, estaremos aquí para ti.

_Pase lo que pase..._ El hombre dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos al apretar la mano de su madre con fuerza; esa mujer cuyo rostro envejecido coincidía un poco menos con el que habitaba en los recuerdos del Zack original.

¿Seguiría pensando igual tras enterarse de que no era el hijo que trajo al mundo? ¿Lo rechazaría por su condición de experimento? Si la dulce Aerith, la chica que solía tratarlo con cortesía y amabilidad, no dudó en llamarlo monstruo, ¿qué pensaría aquella cuyo hijo fue asesinado por la empresa que creó a su sustituto?

A una aberración de la naturaleza como él.

Los sentimientos que entraban en conflicto en su pecho se transformaron en una cuerda que le estrujó el esófago, impidiéndole continuar con la merienda. Zack dejó el bollo a un lado y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, agotado por las odiosas cavilaciones que le robaban la paz:

—Gracias, mamá.

—Descuida hijo, puedes contar con nosotros. —Se puso de pie y levantó los platos con habilidad, depositando las sobras en una bandeja de aluminio—. Tu amiga y tú pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Te prometo que no te molestaremos con preguntas fastidiosas, excepto... —Giró hacia Sadie, sonriendo con picardía—. ¿Quién es esta chica que te acompaña? No estarás pensando en cambiar a Cissnei, ¿verdad?

Ambos respondieron a la vez, tartamudeando y negando hasta que sus excusas se interpusieron unas sobre otras en una cacofonía de ruidos que dibujó una mueca en el rostro del viejo señor Pavel.

—¡Cissnei y yo somos... amigas! —Fue lo último que acertó a declarar Sadie mientras Zack se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos—. Trabajamos juntas y nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —Se apartó el flequillo del rostro, apretando los dientes—. Tuvimos problemas y por eso nos fuimos juntos.

—Ella era la protegida de mi mentor —agregó Zack, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Sadie; quien se sorprendió al oírlo mencionar a Angeal—. Él tuvo un accidente y no pudo trabajar más, así que me encargó que velara por ella. —Puso la mano sobre el hombro de la joven y la empujó ligeramente con sus caderas—. Soy su guardaespaldas asignado.

—¿Mi... _qué?_ —murmuró Sadie, arrugando los labios ante el súbito contacto.

—Tu guardaespaldas. —Enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa maliciosa, gesticulando la última palabra con un énfasis afectado que provocó que su compañera sintiera ganas de darle un golpe en la cara.

—¡Oh! —Dina se limpió las manos en el delantal—. ¡Eso es muy noble de tu parte! Bien, tu madre crió a un caballero después de todo.

—Al mejor, claro que sí. —Se acercó a la cafetera para ayudarla con la preparación de varias tazas de café—. Lamento no haber venido por aquí antes; te hubiera encantado Angeal. —Sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos, aquellos que compartió con quien supo ser su segundo padre—. Estaba tan emocionado acerca de convertirme en un héroe que olvidé compartirlo con las personas que importaban.

—Puedo conocerlo a través de ustedes. —Dina le guiñó el ojo a Sadie y la expresión le resultó muy parecida a la de Zack—. Las personas no desaparecen si queda alguien que los recuerde. ¡Tengo unas anécdotas acerca de mi madre que les harán creer que la conocen de toda la vida!

Sadie asintió con curiosidad, pero Zack y el señor Pavel intercambiaron la típica mirada hastiada de quienes escucharon la misma historia cien veces. Dina habló por horas acerca de las distintas aventuras que Mika Ueda (abuela materna de Zack), emprendió al abandonar su villa natal en Wutai y Sadie disfrutó de cada una como si fuera propia.

* * *

Entrada la tarde Sadie abandonó la sala para hacer una llamada con su teléfono móvil, pero pasó casi una hora sin que regresara. Zack salió al exterior de la casa a buscarla, preocupado por la demora. No era seguro perderse de vista el uno al otro cuando los de Shinra andaban tras su pista.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y negó despacio con la cabeza al cruzar el porche de entrada. Esa cadena de pensamientos paranoicos le recordaba mucho al año que pasó huyendo junto a Cloud; siempre atento a que ningún tipejo se pasara de listo ante la confusión que lo embargaba.

_«—Cloud.»_

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, mordiéndose el labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él no arriesgó el pellejo por el camarada que habitaba en su cabeza desde hace años, pero sus recuerdos eran tan reales como los de cualquier ser humano y sus sentimientos acerca del bienestar de (quien pensaba) era su mejor amigo, resultaban tan fuertes como los que albergaría el hombre en el que fue basado.

El hecho de no saber nada de Cloud lo fastidiaba diariamente. Todo un año cuidando de otra persona, vigilando hasta su más leve respiración, le dejó como resultado una fuerte necesidad de protección y el no ver a Sadie por ningún lado incrementaba su frustración a niveles que le sorprendía experimentar.

Soltó un gruñido y se dispuso a buscarla, tratando de calmarse para no parecerle un desquiciado controlador. Afortunadamente no tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba sentada sobre un pequeño muro de ladrillos que bordeaba el frente de la finca, mirando el campo sin ninguna expresión que pudiera descifrar.

—¿Todo bien? —Se asomó sobre su hombro, espiando el teléfono que la joven guardó con un suspiro—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, no... —Se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa—. Sólo estaba tratando de llamar a alguien.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien?

La joven arrugó los labios, cruzando las manos sobre su falda al admitir:

—Aerith. —Hizo una pausa en caso de que el nombre perturbara a Zack, pero no consiguió ver nada en su rostro excepto la tan acostumbrada melancolía que no se borraba ni siquiera tras reunirse con sus padres—. Trato que ustedes dos vuelvan a-

—No tienes que hacer esto. —La interrumpió con la voz grave y movió la mano a un lado—. Conozco a Aerith y sé que portarse así con otra persona, o lo que diablos sea yo, la debe estar destrozando. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Ella no podría ser cruel ni con una roca del camino. Tiene su carácter, sí, pero es muy justa y jamás me trataría de esta forma sin motivo.

—¡Pero el motivo está mal! —Se cruzó de brazos, encogiéndose sobre sí misma—. Mira a tus padres, a ellos no parece importarles nada tu-

—Es porque no saben una mierda, Sadie —la cortó nuevamente, sintiéndose más irritado ante cada excusa que ponía en el asunto—. Si supieran que su hijo está alimentando a los gusanos mientras un impostor juega a ser él... —Se pasó una mano por la frente, cansado—. ¿Podemos... no hablar más de esto? Si te gusta jugar a juntar parejas, bien; hazlo cuanto se te plazca. Pero no me involucres en tus delirios de celestina.

Sadie dio un respingo, tratando en vano de contener su fastidio:

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué eres siempre tan grosero?! Bien pudieron quitarte eso cuando te clo- —se interrumpió, negando rápidamente con la cabeza al agregar—: Lo siento, no quise meter el dedo en la llaga. Es que a veces eres imposible.

—Quizá sería más _posible..._ —declaró Zack entre dientes, elevando las cejas al límite de su altura— ...si dejaras de meterte en lo que no te importa. Puedo manejar mi vida yo solo, no preciso que vengas en tu caballo blanco a rescatarme.

—¡No estoy haciendo eso! ¡Aerith es una persona razonable y todo esto de las voces del planeta es lo único que evita que aprecie tu regreso!

—¡Te dije que te calles! ¡Si tú me apreciaras entonces no me recordarías una y otra vez que soy un maldito clon! ¡Zack no regresó, sólo fue reemplazado! —Retrocedió y le dio la espalda, alejándose del lugar a pasos largos.

—¡Zack! —Sadie se mordió el labio, golpeando débilmente el muro con el dorso de la mano—. ¡Oye, no te vayas así!

Pero no la escuchó. Se movió en la dirección contraria con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aplanando la hierba con la suela de sus botas de combate. Lo único que deseaba era gritar hasta romperse la garganta y patear una pared hasta quebrarse los dedos de los pies. El rechazo de Aerith lo volvía loco y su furia contra las circunstancias actuales era más grande que la que sintió tras despertar en los laboratorios de Shinra.

Toleraría el ser una copia si no fuera porque su amada le suplicó que se fuera a dormir para siempre; Gaia sabía que habría correspondido a su petición si al menos se hubiera despedido de él.

Se dejó caer sobre el césped, incapaz de manejar las emociones que lo superaban. Estando boca arriba podía ver como las nubes color miel se paseaban por el cielo. Siempre livianas y perezosas, navegando en un océano rosa que se extendía sobre el horizonte.

Rosa; como el color de su lazo favorito, como el tono del vestido que lucía cuando lo llamó monstruo y lo abandonó. Se tapó el rostro con el antebrazo, apretando los dientes ante los pensamientos dolorosos que se sucedían sin que los pudiera controlar. ¡¿Por qué cada maldita cosa le tenía que recordar a ella?!

_«—Zack.»_

Notó la presencia de Sadie cuando su voz llegó a sus oídos. Se sentó de golpe por impulso, inquieto al notar que estaba observándolo en su momento más vulnerable. Apartó el rostro con brusquedad, soltando un gruñido débil al repetir:

—Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Sadie.

—Es cierto. —La joven se sentó junto a él en la hierba, abrazándose a sus piernas y fijando la mirada en un punto lejano al sugerir—: ¿Sabes? Ellos no tienen porqué enterarse.

El ex Soldado se estrujó los sesos tratando de entenderla, no quería hablarle y traicionar el terco silencio que evitaba que se pusiera a llorar de rabia como un niño pequeño.

—Tus padres no tienen que saber lo de Shinra y tus... circunstancias —continuó Sadie—. No querías verlos involucrados, ¿verdad? Si creen que eres el mismo de siempre la compañía no tendría razones para meterse con ellos.

Zack asintió tras una pausa larga. Su voz sonó cansina y ahogada al responder:

—Hasta que dices algo razonable.

—Y así... —añadió Sadie en un hilo de voz— ...siempre tendrás a donde regresar.

Se hizo un silencio pronunciado entre los dos, acompañado por el sonido de la brisa que agitaba la hierba bajo la luz del crepúsculo que despedía el día que moría. Finalmente, Zack volteó hacia ella, apoyando el codo en la rodilla mientras su mirada la recorría con cansancio:

—¿Por qué haces esto, Sad? —soltó un suspiro—. No soy más que un problema para ti. ¿No tuviste muchos ya? Te aseguro que Angeal no te culpará si decides ocuparte de tus asuntos de una vez y dejas de arrastrar a un muerto bueno para nada por todo Gaia.

Sadie se limitó a sonreír de forma genuina y honesta:

—Es ahí donde te equivocas. Jamás fuiste una carga, Zack. —Se puso de rodillas para acortar la distancia y le colocó el móvil en la mano. Su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa al agregar—: Llámala antes de que se enamore de otro.

—¡Eh! —Hizo una mueca, indignado tanto por su insistencia como por insinuar que Aerith pudiera fijarse en alguien más—. ¡Pero, acabo de decirte que-

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negando lo que sientes? —Sadie suspiró, quebrando una hebra de césped con el ceño fruncido—. Te empeñas en actuar como que nada te afecta desde que te conocí, ¡como si pudieras comerte el mundo entero en un mordisco! —Le dirigió una mirada cansada, arrugando la nariz con fastidio—. Y nada de eso consiguió que te fuera mejor.

—Perdóname —respondió con humildad fingida—, pero no recuerdo nada de eso. Bien podrías estarlo inventando para salirte con la tuya.

—¡Uf! —Sadie se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la hierba, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡No preciso inventar nada! ¡Tú eres prueba suficiente de lo que digo! —Se puso de lado y lo miró fijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Angeal desertó de Shinra y estabas furioso porque te enviaron "al loquero" por su causa. Querías mostrarte estable para que no te mandaran de licencia, pero actuabas igual que ahora; exactamente de la forma opuesta a alguien que está bien.

—Eso suena como yo, sí —aceptó entre dientes—. Pero lo de Angeal era distinto, ¿verdad?

—Es lo mismo. Estabas igual de confuso y dolido.

—Y tú me ayudaste.

—Hmm. No mucho, en realidad. —Hizo un mohín, observando la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el rostro de Zack antes de morir, pintándolo de dorado—. Estaba más preocupada por volver con Angeal y evitar que te enteraras de la misión. No me importaba hacer que te sintieras mejor y fue algo de lo que me arrepentí después. No aprecié la persona que eras hasta que te perdí. Sólo... te creía un entrometido que podía echarlo todo a perder.

—Vaya. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Y yo creí que éramos buenos amigos.

—Éramos más bien enemigos. —Sonrió avergonzada, escondiendo parte del rostro detrás de la hierba pajiza—. Incluso te disparé una vez.

—¡¿Qué?!

Sadie se limitó a soltar una risa nerviosa y Zack se pasó una mano por la frente con la mirada perdida:

—Diablos, Sadie —musitó, arqueando las cejas con perplejidad—. Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

—Bueno, siempre dices que todo eso le pasó a otra persona en el pasado, ¿eh? —Suspiró por lo bajo—. No tiene mucho que ver con nosotros. Podemos... hacer nuevos recuerdos ahora.

—Conque nuevos recuerdos... —La miró por sobre el hombro, comenzaba a oscurecer y sólo el cabello pálido de su acompañante se hacía visible en el pastizal.

—Sí —asintió—. Contigo comprobamos que pueden moverse de un lugar a otro, ¿verdad? Podríamos forjar algunos nuevos con eso en mente.

—Buen punto. —Empequeñeció los ojos en una sonrisa amable y observó el mecer de las copas oscuras de los árboles dispersos en la lejanía—. Tú también los necesitas.

—¿Eh? —Sadie se incorporó levemente, sentándose junto a él—. No entiendo.

—¿Cómo que no? —Chasqueó la lengua—. No querrás quedarte con esas cosas horribles de la señora Hood como pasado, ¿o sí? Dijiste que las circunstancias no definían nuestra personalidad.

—Yo... —Sadie parpadeó por unos instantes, soltando una risa grave al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su camarada—. Espera, espera. ¿Estás insinuando que vas a inventarme una infancia? —Arqueó una ceja y se abrazó a sus rodillas—. No era a eso a lo que me refería cuando hablaba de nuevos recuerdos.

—¿Y a qué entonces?

—No sé. A vivir cosas nuevas, cosas que recuerdes.

—Cosas nuevas... —Le dirigió una mirada divertida, elevando las comisuras de los labios levemente—. Sería bueno pasar más tardes como esta; hablando de tonterías sobre la hierba. Sin guerras y sin Shinra.

—Zack. —Meneó la cabeza, sin conseguir evitar sonreír a la vez—. Eso es una fantasía nada más.

—Los recuerdos y las fantasías se mezclan con facilidad. —Se puso a trenzar unos trozos de césped antes de elevar la mirada al firmamento nocturno, demasiado brillante como para divisar las estrellas—. La inexistencia de Shinra podría convertirse en algo real para mí. No sé... culpa al mako por la confusión.

Sadie río de forma sincera:

—No hay pruebas de que el mako cause ese efecto secundario.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces debe ser verdad y no una ilusión mako-inducida —La miró con picardía, frunciendo el ceño de forma maliciosa—. Si te pones muy crítica de mis recuerdos los haré más interesantes; diré que fui el primero que te rompió el corazón o algo así.

La joven arqueó las cejas sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

—No te hagas el chistoso, ¿o es que no tienes suficiente con Cissnei?

Esta vez fue Zack el que soltó una risa, recordando la farsa que la Turco montó a sus espaldas:

—No me hagas pensar en eso ahora. —Ocultó el rostro entre las rodillas—. Cissnei me dejó como un Don Juan frente a mis padres. Todavía tengo que pedirle explicaciones por eso.

—Apuesto... —Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de ternura, con la más pura sinceridad en sus palabras— ...que les agradaría Aerith.

Zack tomó el teléfono móvil sin dejar de menear la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. La adorarían... y ella a ellos también.

Sadie se acercó para husmear en la pantalla del móvil.

—Llámala, haz el intento. Será distinto si escucha tu voz, lo prometo.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, pero lo sorprendió notar que ya no le molestaban las palabras de Sadie. Era como si ella expresara todo lo que no se permitía aceptar. Giró el rostro para observarla a causa de la extrañeza que le inspiró y descubrió que la joven lo miraba expectante en la oscuridad, con los ojos llenos de ansiedad contenida.

Sus pupilas oscurecidas por la noche temblaban dentro de sus ojos cristalinos y Zack no pudo evitar que una emoción imprevista lo tomara desprevenido, haciéndolo abrir la boca un palmo ante la súbita revelación:

Era hermosa. Más que hermosa; adorable y el corazón se le encogió cuando su identidad se desdobló en dos personas diferentes. Una ajena, que deseaba tomar el rostro amable de aquella que tanto hacía por él, de quien le era tan devota como incondicional y besarlo hasta hacer desaparecer sus tiernos labios bajo los suyos.

Y otra que sentía como propia; que observaba a su contraparte con dosis similares de angustia y condena. Acusándola de haber perdido la cordura y no pensar con claridad; de no pensar en Aerith.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sadie lo interrumpió y le puso un alto a la dicotomía que se produjo entre ese nuevo aspecto de su persona y su yo de siempre—. ¿No sabes marcar?

—Pues... —Se la quedó viendo por un instante, tratando de disimular lo mucho que le aterraba el rumbo inesperado que tomaron sus pensamientos—. Creo, creo que sí. Es decir, no. —Le extendió el aparato con torpeza, soltándolo antes de que ella lo sujetara otra vez—. Es un modelo nuevo y... estuve mucho tiempo en la banca.

—Ya me parecía. —Sadie sonrió de lado, marcando el número tras pronunciar un sermón sobre lo necesario de pedir ayuda.

Para alivio y desdicha del ex Soldado, parecía no haber notado su curioso momento de confusión. De hecho, seguía totalmente inmersa en sus esfuerzos por acercarlo más y más a Aerith; alejándolo de su persona a la vez. ¡Pero claro que a ella nada de eso parecía importarle, ya que ignoraba por completo la angustia que lo embargaba!

Sadie sujetó su hombro a modo de apoyo, para animarlo a seguir. Lo observaba con atención, ¿o era adoración? No podía distinguirlo y esa otra persona en su interior le gritaba que era lo segundo. Sus finos dedos sobre su cuerpo se sintieron peligrosos en lugar de reconfortantes y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no perderse de nuevo en otro mar de sospechas sin fundamentos y afanes sin sentido que no hacían sino menguar el amor que decía sentir por Aerith.

Aquella por quien su corazón pedía una y otra vez.

Resultaba irónico que la mujer metiche que siempre parecía saberlo todo de él, no adivinara sus sentimientos en el momento previo a que Aerith contestara la llamada.

—Sadie.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eh... —Negó bruscamente, indicándole que llamara con un movimiento de la mano—. Deja. No es nada. Sólo tengo que pensar bien en lo que voy a decir.

—Sólo háblale como lo hacías siempre. —Hizo una pausa para terminar de marcar el número, extendiéndole el móvil al oír de tono de espera—. Creo que si dos personas se aman nada es imposible de resolver.

Zack tomó el aparato, vacilante y se lo llevó a la oreja mientras los tonos agudos de la espera se sucedían como campanadas lentas y pesadas. El día anterior no habría previsto que sus emociones estarían tan fuera de foco y sus deseos tan desordenados, al oír la voz que contestó del otro lado con un repentino:

_«—¿Diga?»_

* * *

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	14. Caperucita y el lobo feroz

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 14**

**"Caperucita y el lobo feroz"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack frunció el ceño al oír que no fue Aerith, sino otra mujer quien contestó la llamada:

—He dicho; ¿diga? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —increpó la desconocida y la impaciencia se traslució a través de su voz.

—Eh, sí. —Caminó en dirección a la casa—. Quería hablar con Aerith, si es posible.

—Oh. —Hizo una larga pausa en la que Zack distinguió el inconfundible lamento de una sirena de emergencia en el fondo de la llamada—. Lo siento. No sé como explicarlo, pero estamos en medio de algo muy grave. ¿Está usted fuera de Midgar?

—Ah, sí —admitió—. Estoy bastante lejos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Eh... —La mujer dedicó varios segundos en dirigirse a las personas que la acompañaban. Retomó la llamada con reticencia en un breve intento por terminar de explicarse—. Será mejor que encienda las noticias. Llámeme cuando lo haga y le diré lo que pasó con ella después. Usted sólo... ¡Sólo vea la televisión!

Y colgó el aparato sin decir más; dejando a su interlocutor tan pálido como perplejo.

—No era ella, ¿verdad? —Sadie lo alcanzó—. ¿Hay problemas?

—Todavía tenemos que enterarnos de ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Ven, sígueme. —Se adelantó a pasos largos, apretando el teléfono móvil de Sadie con tanta fuerza como para romperlo en dos—. Hay que ver las noticias.

La joven obedeció, presa de un poderoso presentimiento se apoderó de su visión; nublando el sendero de piedra que los condujo a la cabaña difusa y descolorida. No sintió el viaje de vuelta a causa de la ansiedad y pronto se encontró siguiéndolo a paso cansado rumbo a la sala principal de la casa.

Los padres de Zack estaban en la habitación contigua; de pie frente al viejo televisor que iluminaba la cocina con la luz verdosa que provenía de la siniestra energía de Shinra. Un sinfín de gritos de dolor, terror y desesperación escapaban de los parlantes laterales hasta alcanzar cada rincón del lugar.

Ambos se acercaron vacilantes, temerosos al sospechar lo ocurrido; deseosos de retardar el momento de la revelación durante el mayor tiempo posible. La señora Fair volteó hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo en un abrazo que el joven no alcanzó a devolver:

—¡Oh, chicos! ¡Qué tragedia tan horrible! —exclamó Dina, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Zack—. ¡Esa pobre gente! ¡Esa pobre, pobre gente!

Sadie quiso hablar cuando la distrajo la súbita aparición del reportero que rompió los lamentos de los presentes con un informe de lo sucedido. Lucía visiblemente alterado, cubierto de polvo y heridas de lo más variopintas:

_«—La placa superior del sector siete se ha desprendido y aplastado los suburbios en su totalidad. Datos primarios señalan que la dirección de Shinra fue incapaz de evitar su separación luego de que la asociación terrorista Avalancha hiciera estallar el pilar de sostén central. —Hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a toser con violencia, recuperando levemente la compostura al agregar—: Los representantes de la empresa compartieron informes que señalan que la base terrorista se erguía en esa zona. Todavía se desconoce el motivo por el que se inmolaron, pero se sospecha de un posible error de cálculo. Se perdieron... incontables vidas humanas, tanto de la placa inferior como de la superior. Gaia nos ayude, Gaia... nos ayude —finalizó con la voz hecha un hilo por la emoción.»_

—El viejo Shinra no va a poder salir de esta —musitó el señor Pavel al pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros a su sollozante esposa—. Su terquedad provocó que se negara a negociar con los rebeldes, empujándolos al extremismo como resultado. Siempre pensé que hubiera sido mejor escuchar sus demandas y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Nunca olvidaré que se tomaron la molestia de evacuar el pueblo antes de sabotear el reactor.

Sadie se quedó inmóvil, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión mientras veía los restos retorcidos del distrito en el que creció. Su mente desbordada ante la posibilidad de que sus vecinos hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se repitió el aciago destino de Angeal; sólo que ahora eran cientos, miles de _Angeals_ que regresaban al planeta en contra de su voluntad.

—No pudieron... —murmuró con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión y los brazos colgando a los lados de un cuerpo tan rígido como una columna de piedra—. No pudieron hacer algo así. ¡La gente, los niños, Aerith! —Se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejillas con rabia creciente—. ¡Avalancha jamás perjudicaría a los necesitados! ¡Esto tiene que ser una treta despreciable de Shinra para justificar la barbaridad que cometieron!

Oír el nombre de la florista hizo que Zack volviera en sí, pues hasta entonces no hizo más que contemplar las imágenes de la TV como si estas provinieran de un sueño del que trataba en vano de despertar.

Tomó el móvil de forma mecánica, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, marcando el número tras darle una breve palmada en la espalda a Sadie; un gesto de compasión que la chica que susurraba los nombres de los caídos no fue capaz de agradecer.

El tono de espera se le hizo eterno. Pero, finalmente, la mujer de antes volvió a responder:

—¡Sí! Es usted otra vez, ¿verdad?

La voz le salió tan áspera y débil como la del enfermo que se aferra a su último segundo de existencia. Sufría una dificultad enorme para articular la frase cuya respuesta negativa podría arruinarle la vida:

—¿Ella está...? ¿Aerith está bien?

—Está ilesa; la sacaron de allí antes de que soltaran la placa.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —Soltó un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente al sentir que el peso de su corazón se hacía más ligero—. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Su madre también está a salvo?

—La señora Elmyra está bien. El asunto que nos preocupa tiene que ver con los que evitaron que pereciera en el accidente.

—No entiendo.

—Shinra. —Hizo una pausa para calmar la rabia que la sobrecogía al mencionar al gigante empresarial que acababa de asesinar a los suyos—. Un Turco se la llevó en helicóptero cuando trataba de evacuar nuestra base. Su madre nos confió que ella es... —Se detuvo para asegurarse de no revelarle el secreto a cualquiera—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto su seguridad? ¿Eres... un amigo de Aerith?

—Me... llamo Zack. —Dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos, inseguro acerca del estado de su relación actual con la joven. ¿Podía decir que era su novia? ¿Podía darse ese lujo luego de cinco largos años de ausencia? ¿Luego de que ella dijera que era una aberración a la que no deseaba volver a ver con vida?

—Zack —repitió la mujer de forma automática, casi como si no la sorprendiera oír el nombre—. No eres... de Shinra, ¿o sí?

—Ah... —Negó con la cabeza—. No, no lo soy. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, viendo a sus padres de reojo—: Aerith y yo fuimos amigos cercanos hace unos años y... quería hablar con ella otra vez; para recuperar el contacto.

—Eso es demasiado conveniente, ¿eh?

—Oye, oye. No me culpes a mí; tampoco sé quien diablos eres tú.

—¿Me crees de Shinra? —Soltó una risa pedante, elevando la voz—. Soy Tifa Lockhart, miembro de Avalancha.

—Bien. Entonces escúchame, Tifa. Sé que Aerith estaba en sus filas desde hacía unas pocas horas nada más y si Shinra llega a hacerle algo por su culp-

—¡TIFA! —Sadie le arrancó el móvil de las manos, sujetándolo contra su rostro como si se tratara de la vida misma—. ¡TIFA! ¡¿ERES TÚ?!

—¡Ah! ¿Quién está ahí?

—¡Soy yo, Sadie! —Soltó una risa ahogada, asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces—. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estás bien! ¡¿Cómo están los demás?!

Zack se la quedó viendo tras torcer los labios levemente. Por un instante olvidó que su camarada pertenecía a la organización terrorista que logró que secuestraran al amor de su vida.

—¡¿Sadie?! —Tifa rió a la vez—. ¡También me alegra oírte! ¡Pensé que estabas en algún lugar de los suburbios cuando sucedió!

—No, no. Tuve que irme lejos para ayudar a un amigo que me necesitaba.

—¿El tal Zack?

—Afirmativo. ¿Están todos bien?

—Bueno... —Tifa soltó un suspiro, apretando los dientes al hablar—. Aquí sólo estamos Barret, Cloud y yo. Todavía no hay señales de Wedge y los demás. Tratamos de buscarlos con bajo perfil para evitar que la gente nos vea y nos linche por esta tragedia, pero resulta casi imposible acceder a lo que quedó del pilar. Shinra nos culpó del derrumbe siendo que luchamos hasta el último momento para evitar que sucediera. Es... una pesadilla.

—Por la santísima revolución. ¿Y Aerith?

—Se la llevaron. Los Turcos la secuestraron cuando trataba de sacar a Marlene y los demás del Séptimo cielo.

—¿Qué pasó con Marle?

—Esos desalmados la arrancaron de sus brazos y la arrojaron del helicóptero cuando pasaban por encima nuestro. Cloud la atajó sin problemas y parece no tener heridas graves, sólo un terror del que no creo se pueda recuperar en varios años.

—¡Esos asquerosos perros de Shinra! —Frunció el ceño hasta que le dolió la frente, sin dejar de observar a los civiles que buscaban desesperadamente a los familiares que yacían enterrados debajo de los escombros ardientes—. ¡¿Qué diablos quieren con ella?!

—Su madre acaba de confesarnos que... Aerith es más especial de lo que parece a simple vista.

—¿Qué? —Alejó el móvil de su rostro al notar que Zack deseaba oír la conversación y se apartó para compartir el parlante.

—Elmyra dijo que pertenece a una raza casi extinta llamada "El pueblo de los Cetra".

—¿Cetras? —Sadie parpadeó, dirigiéndole una mirada perpleja a Zack. El ex Soldado parecía estar al tanto de la herencia de la florista, dado que se limitaba a asentir con seriedad—. ¿Qué significa eso?

—Eran seres antiguos que podían comunicarse con el planeta e influenciar sus corrientes energéticas a voluntad. Elmyra nos dijo que la madre biológica de Aerith y ella estuvieron presas en Shinra durante años hasta que escaparon y... la mujer falleció a causa de las heridas que le infligieron las tropas.

Sadie asintió sin decir nada, recordando las palabras de Aerith en la noche en que se reunió con Zack en su jardín:

_«—Nunca te lo... nunca se lo dije a Zack. Pero pasé los primeros años de mi vida en un laboratorio de Shinra. Mi madre estaba presa allí y conocí a algunos como tú. No tan avanzados pero... igual de vacíos.»_

Tifa continuó:

—Shinra quería usar las habilidades de los Cetra para acceder a un sitio llamado "La tierra prometida". Dicen que es una fuente de mako infinita que puede localizarse gracias a _las facultades psíquicas _de Aerith.

—Esos idiotas quieren secar el planeta —gruñó por lo bajo, inspirando hondo antes de volver a hablar—. Al menos eso nos asegura que no le harán daño.

—Lo que me preocupa es que quieran obligarla a colaborar. Tú la conoces mejor que yo, pero se ve a simple vista que jamás accedería a hacer algo que dañara el planeta.

—Tranquila, ni siquiera llegarán a tener la posibilidad. Zack y yo iremos a darles una mano. No nos esperen, los alcanzaremos en un momento.

Zack asintió, apretando los labios en una línea antes de tomar la palabra por primera vez en un buen rato:

—Tengan cuidado. La gente de Shinra no tiene escrúpulos a la hora de defender sus ideas retorcidas. Estén listos para lo que sea; hay cosas horribles defendiendo los pisos más altos del edificio.

—Ah, entonces conoces Shinra por dentro... —Tifa torció la nariz, todavía desconfiaba del supuesto amigo de la desaparecida Aerith—. ¿Seguro que no estuviste ahí antes?

—Seguro —mintió sin remordimientos, ahora no era el momento para complicar las cosas. Lo único que importaba era sacar a Aerith de ese lugar.

—Bien, nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes si se presenta algo nuevo que reportar. Nos vemos pronto, Sadie.

—Adiós Tifa, buena suerte.

* * *

El Presidente Shinra, (un hombre corpulento y de pocas pulgas) meneó la cabeza al contemplar el tanque de cristal que le señalaba el profesor Ciretan Hojo. Aerith permanecía encerrada en su interior, observándolos con los ojos ardiendo de furia desde un rincón:

—No sé... ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar la Tierra Prometida si esperamos a que lo decida por sí misma? Tenemos que forzarla a que colabore antes de que-

—¡No pueden hacerle daño, estúpidos! —lo interrumpió teatralmente, elevando la mirada por sobre sus numerosos informes con la boca desencajada de frustración—. ¡Me cansé de repetir que el estrés limita las habilidades de estos especímenes! ¡¿O es que ya nadie me escucha en este lugar?!

—No, profesor, lo sabemos. Ellos no se pueden comunicar con el planeta y toda esa cháchara si no están... —Dio un respingo, fastidiado al tener que anteponer los sentimientos de una chiquilla a los intereses de su empresa— ...a salvo.

—Exactamente. —Hojo arqueó las cejas hasta que casi tocaron el límite superior de su frente—. La madre era diez veces más poderosa que la cría, pero terminó por espantarse y huir gracias a que los idiotas de tus guardias amenazaron a su cachorro. ¡¿Y todo para qué?! ¡Para ser muerta a tiros mientras hacía lo que cualquier animal haría; buscar un sitio seguro para vivir! ¡De haberle prestado la debida atención a mis informes contaríamos con la asistencia irreemplazable de una poderosa Cetra de sangre pura!

El Presidente hizo una mueca al oír la forma en la que el hombre de ciencia se refería a quienes le parecían dos seres humanos normales, pero se encogió de hombros y se llevó un puro a la boca sin prestarle mayor atención las críticas que pudiera tener ante sus creencias. Si hacía bien su trabajo no importaba bajo que ideologías lo llevara a cabo.

—Sí, sí. Fue un error del pasado y ya no podemos hacer nada por ello. Ifalna está muerta y su hija es todo lo que nos queda. Pero durante años tratamos de hacerla volver a la compañía por las buenas, ¿qué la haría cambiar de opinión ahora que la trajimos a la fuerza?

—Oh, ¿pero cuándo dije que pretendía hacerla cooperar?

—No... No entiendo, Hojo. —Mordió el puro entre los dientes, empezando a perder la paciencia al preguntar—: ¿Cómo diablos va a llevarnos a la Tierra Prometida en contra de su voluntad?

—Ella no lo hará. —Tomó una planilla y se paró en la plataforma junto al Presidente—. Ya se volvió demasiado hostil y torturarla no es una opción. —Sonrió amablemente, contemplando a la chica como si observara a un cachorro indefenso durmiendo en el fondo de una caja de cartón—. La única forma de cooperación que obtendremos de ella será su sangre.

El mandatario arrugó la nariz, moviendo el espeso bigote hacia arriba al tratar de entender el retorcido proceso de razonamiento de su científico estrella:

—¿Su... sangre? ¿Hablas de la herencia Cetra?

—¡Exacto! —Hojo soltó una risita triunfal—. Claro que el nuevo espécimen tendrá un menor porcentaje de sangre Cetra, dado que se diluye cada vez que se reproducen. Pero ideé una especie de "parche" para compensar la debilidad de su propia cría.

—¡¿Pero eso significa... que esta mujer está embarazada?!

—¡Oh, no! —Volvió a reír, compadeciéndose de la estupidez de su interlocutor. Le divertía contemplar la lentitud con la que se acercaba a conclusiones que resultaban espontáneas para él—. ¡Pero lo estará pronto!

Aerith abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, abrazándose y pegando la espalda al cristal tras oír la depravada predicción de su captor.

—¿Y cuál es ese parche? —El Presidente retrocedió un paso, temeroso de que la mente maquiavélica de Hojo concibiera hacerlo partícipe de sus siniestras intenciones—. ¿Otro Cetra?

Hojo soltó un gemido de agonía, arrojando la planilla contra el cristal del tanque.

—¡NO! ¡Ah, por el santísimo método científico! ¡¿Es que no quedamos en que esta criatura es la última de su especie con vida?!

—¡Ah, sí! L, lo siento... lo olvidé.

—No me extraña, no me extraña... —Se inclinó para tomar la planilla y apartó los jirones de cabello grasosos que se le pegaban al rostro—. Se me ocurrió matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. Obtendremos un Cetra dócil y cooperativo que nos permitirá sacar el máximo provecho de nuestras investigaciones.

—Explícate mejor, Hojo. —Shinra soltó una bocanada de humo cuando su mirada se posó en uno de los numerosos anillos de oro que decoraban la mano con la que sostenía el puro—. No soy hombre de ciencia.

—Sí. —Forzó una sonrisa, apretando los dientes de forma exagerada al admitir—: Eso lo tengo claro. —Se llevó una mano al mentón y elevó la mirada a las alturas—. Llevamos más de cien años estudiando el genoma de los Cetra, pero aún si el espécimen decidiera colaborar, la verdad es que no viviría lo suficiente como para resistir el desgaste de las pruebas necesarias. Por eso necesitamos una cría con una esperanza de vida mil veces más longeva que la de esa sucia sangre humana que corrompió las venas de la madre.

—¡Oh! ¿Un Cetra inmortal? Eso suena genial para nuestra empresa. Dicen que la Tierra Prometida se mueve a través del planeta de forma aleatoria y sería maravilloso poder conocer su localización en todo momento.

—Sí, de eso se trata. ¡Pero todavía hay más! —Sus ojos brillaron con malicia detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos—. ¡Podríamos obtener conocimientos diez veces más grandes que la posición de la Tierra Prometida si se logra concebir un espécimen de semejante naturaleza!

—Por supuesto. Imagino que necesitará la ayuda del centro de inseminación artificial de los Laboratorios Shinra, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Inseminación artificial?! —Se le saltó una vena de la frente al escucharlo y se dirigió a pasos largos rumbo al panel de control que controlaba el área donde estaba presa Aerith—. ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Eso no es nada científico! ¡Se deben simular las condiciones de un entorno natural para obtener los resultados más cercanos a la realidad!

—Eh... —El hombre se tambaleó, abriendo la boca hasta que el puro amenazó con resbalar de su interior—. ¿Sugieres que harás que..._ lo hagan_ frente a ti?

Hojo sonrió con delicia antes de oprimir el botón que elevó una plataforma circular desde el subsuelo al interior del tanque, provocando que Aerith se pusiera de pie con torpeza y escapara hacia el otro extremo de su prisión.

—¿De qué otra manera sino?

La cautiva palideció tanto de sorpresa como de pavor al ver que no era un ser humano, sino una bestia anaranjada de cuatro patas y apariencia felina quien hacía aparición en el recinto de cristal. El animal meneaba la cola por encima de su lomo, haciendo temblar la misteriosa llama que adornaba la punta con cada movimiento.

—¡E, eso no es una persona! —Shinra abrió los ojos como platos, sujetando torpemente el puro para evitar que cayera al suelo—. ¡¿P, por qué quieres cruzar a esa pobre jovencita... c, con ese bicho horrible?!

Hojo lo miró por sobre el hombro, su expresión era la que ostentaría de preguntarle si usaba anteojos porque no podía ver bien:

—No, lo introduje para que haga de celestino entre el aire y ella. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros—. ¡Claro que es el candidato para el apareamiento! ¡¿Para qué diablos estaría ahí adentro sino?!

El Presidente hizo una mueca, asqueado ante la situación pero sin intenciones de hacer nada por detenerla.

—A ver... —Observó el tanque por sobre su hombro. Aerith estaba aplastada contra el cristal, golpeándolo sin dejar de suplicar que la sacaran de ahí, pero la criatura se dedicaba a rascarse las pulgas como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo—. No creo que funcione de esta forma, profesor.

—¿Eh?

Se llevó el puro a los labios otra vez y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su traje color escarlata.

—Que no creo que vayan a concebir un nuevo Cetra sólo por estar encerrados en el mismo espacio.

—¡Ah, pero qué ignorancia! —Hojo golpeó la planilla contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza de forma dramática—. ¡Sólo deles tiempo! Un observador debe tener paciencia y esperar a que sucedan los acontecimientos. No se puede interrumpir el ritmo del ciclo natural de-

—Sí, sí. Está bien. —Shinra dio un respingo, tan aburrido de la conversación como sorprendido de oír a un tipo con tan pocos escrúpulos hablando de respetar los ciclos naturales—. Vamos a mi oficina y te daré el aval para todas las cosas que necesites hacer en tu pequeño... _proyecto_.

—Ya tengo un nombre para esta serie de experimentos. —Soltó una risita por lo bajo antes de seguir al mandatario al exterior del recinto—. "Caperucita y el lobo feroz".

Aerith los vio desaparecer en la lejanía. Apagaron las luces del complejo tras de sí y sintió pánico al quedarse totalmente a oscuras. Lo único que podía ver era el pelaje anaranjado de la criatura, iluminado por su cola de fuego.

Trató de ponerse de pie lentamente, intentando escapar sin que el felino notara que se movía. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que era una pésima idea, pero la desesperación venció a la razón y se irguió de forma torpe y vacilante cuando escuchó:

—No tienes que tener miedo de mí, jovencita.

Se quedó helada al oír la voz grave que procedía del animal. Tan ocupada estaba en su afán de procesar el hecho de que podía hablar, que ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando continuó:

—Podemos usar los planes de ese horrible científico en su contra si somos lo suficientemente inteligentes.

—Puedes hablar... —Giró con una sonrisa de incredulidad estampada en el rostro—. Más que eso, ¡pensar!

El felino volvió a rascarse con una de sus patas traseras.

—Todos los seres pueden pensar. Una Cetra debería saber eso.

Aerith parpadeó lentamente, avanzando un paso hacia la luz:

—Tú sabes lo que soy.

—Llevo unos cuantos años escuchando los delirios de ese tipejo asqueroso. Si quisiera podría dedicarme a experimentar en seres inocentes mejor que él.

—Oh... —La joven se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, quedando de frente a su misterioso compañero de reclusión—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No te disculpes. Ambos somos víctimas del mismo destino. —Entrecerró un ojo (pues estaba tuerto del derecho) y bajó la voz para no ser oído por las cámaras de seguridad—. Pero podemos alzarnos sobre eso sí trabajamos juntos.

Aerith asintió varias veces con pequeños movimientos de su cabeza, cerrando el espacio que los separaba con una sonrisa cargada de picardía.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

—Bien, joven Aerith. —Los colmillos del felino brillaron bajo la luz mortecina de la flama—. Démosle a ese sujeto una razón para respetar a la naturaleza.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio!**


	15. El mal latente

**Disclaimer: ** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 15**

**"El mal latente"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack despertó tras oír un grito desgarrador a mitad de la noche y se levantó a los tumbos del lugar que ocupaba en el suelo junto al sillón en el que Sadie dormía profundamente. El comedor de la casa estaba a oscuras. Parecía ser el único despierto, ya que la joven seguía acurrucada bajo los cobertores que la señora Fair le puso encima sin que lo notara.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, observando el área mientras trataba de calmarse. Todo parecía en orden; la sala se veía oscura y tranquila, lo que bastaba para confirmar que el grito sólo fue producto de un mal sueño. No era de extrañarse que le costara dormir dada la ansiedad que lo carcomía desde que supo que tendría que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para abandonar Gongaga.

Su padre le recordó que el tren sólo pasaba una vez al día y se maldijo por no poder salir al rescate de Aerith en ese instante. Por más grande que fuera su frustración el tren no llegaría antes ni después; sino cuando era debido. Creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pero el cansancio lo venció sin que se diera cuenta.

Estaba descalzo y echó de menos la ausencia del golpeteo sordo de sus botas contra el suelo al desplazarse por la habitación. Lo último que recordaba (o quizá lo primero, teniendo en cuenta que fue creado en un laboratorio), de la vida como Soldado era la interminable huida de las tropas de Shinra. Un año entero viviendo en la incertidumbre de no saber cuando iban a respirar Cloud y él por última vez. Jamás había tiempo para dormir; el satisfacer cualquier necesidad podía convertirse en la decisión que los condenara para siempre. Sea a la muerte... o al laboratorio infernal del que tanto les costó escapar.

Se masajeó las sienes mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Sus ansias desesperadas de recuperar el amor de Aerith fueron las que consiguieron echar por tierra sus probabilidades de salir con vida y arruinado quizá las de su mejor amigo también. Dejó de pensar con claridad por tan sólo un instante y todo por lo que peleó se fue al traste en cuestión de minutos.

Ahora su adorada se encontraba presa entre los colmillos filosos de la corporación; a punto de ser devorada como lo fueron ellos dos. ¿Qué destino horrible le aguardaría si no conseguían rescatarla a tiempo? El sólo pensar en verla pasar por un décimo de las penurias que recordaba lo hizo enfermar al instante. Aerith y Cloud estaban perdidos. Angeal muerto y-

Pasos.

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas, provenientes de la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta donde se encontraba el dormitorio de sus padres. Pero no eran los viejos zapatos de cuero de Pavel Fair, ni los suecos de la señora del hogar los que martillaban lentamente en los oídos de Zack... Eran botas; botas como las que él solía calzar.

Volteó lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndose en guardia con los sentidos soltando chispazos por interacción de la adrenalina y el mako de su sangre. Pero mover las manos a la espalda le devolvió la terrible revelación de que ya no llevaba sus armas en la parte trasera de su correaje.

—No te molestes —musitó la voz de quien bajaba las escaleras, acercándose paulatinamente a la tenue luz de luna que iluminaba débilmente el comedor—. Mi espada cortaría los cañones antes de que apretaras el gatillo.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo y su mirada se clavó en ese rostro que conocía de memoria.

—¡No...! ¡No puede ser!

El extraño descendió un par de escalones más, dejando ver la sonrisa que coronaba el prolijo uniforme de Soldado que lo acompañaba a cada paso que daba.

—Siempre supiste que eras una copia. ¿Por qué sería tan impensable que el verdadero se pasara a saludar?

No podía negar que su percepción le advirtió acerca de la posibilidad que representaba el encuentro con su otro yo. Pero verlo de pie a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo artificial era tan grotesco como aterrador. Zack retrocedió un paso y soltó una risa nerviosa al notar que la _Buster Sword,_ la espada de Angeal, reposaba sobre la espalda de su misterioso gemelo:

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? No puedes llevarla contigo.

El otro fingió sorpresa sin borrar la sonrisa confidente de su rostro:

—¿Hmm? ¿Por qué no habría de tenerla? Es la espada de mi mentor.

Zack frunció el ceño, sin saber si sentirse fastidiado o furioso.

—Porque se la di a Cloud antes de morir, idiota.

—Ah. —El recién llegado sonrió de lado, sus labios arqueándose en una mueca maliciosa que le provocó un escalofrío a su interlocutor—. Tú no hiciste nada, copia. Yo lo hice y como fue mi decisión creo que tengo autoridad para retractarme de ella, ¿eh?

—¿De qué hablas?

—La recuperé cómo debía ser. Ahora que estoy vivo no tiene sentido que ese recluta bueno para nada sea mi legado. —Se cruzó de brazos, riendo con ganas al agregar—: Cloud Strife no tiene a donde volver. Sus sueños y su honor se quemaron junto con ese pequeño pueblucho suyo.

—Cierra la maldita boca. —Oprimió los dedos dentro de los puños, haciendo crujir sus dientes entre sí mientras buscaba una manera de romper la guardia del tipejo, asunto que se le hizo harto difícil al estar desarmado en presencia de alguien que portaba una espada de casi dos metros de largo por medio de ancho.

—¿O qué? —Chasqueó la lengua, cerrando la distancia entre ambos con tres pasos firmes—. Si una copia ataca al original, ¿no es justo que sea considerada como un enemigo a derrotar? ¿Cuántas copias de Génesis y Angeal derroté en mis viajes, eh? ¿Cientos, miles? Apuesto a que tus recuerdos artificiales son más eficientes que mi memoria humana así que quizá tengas un número más exacto que brindar.

Zack tensó la mandíbula, casi escupiendo las palabras al responder:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me largue y te ceda el lugar? ¡Pues bien, eso haré! —Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar la casa para no tener que escuchar nada más, cuando su alter ego soltó una risa jovial:

—¿Cederme el lugar? ¡Cómo si lo hubieras tomado alguna vez! No, copia. No quiero que te vayas sin recibir el obsequio que tengo para ti.

—Déjate de juegos retorcidos. —Lo miró por sobre el hombro, deteniéndose—. No pretendo seguir siendo objeto de tus burlas y provocaciones. ¿Quieres ser Zack? Por mí, adelante. —Apretó los labios en una línea, demasiado sobrepasado por las emociones como para pelear contra la necesidad de quedarse en el hogar que sentía como suyo.

—Ah, no creo haber pedido tu permiso. De todos modos decidí que no tiene más sentido apegarse a esta forma de ser. Los héroes están sobrevalorados.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las copias se aferran mucho a la identidad en la que fueron basadas. Pero cuando eres el verdadero puedes decidir quien quieres ser. Cambiar a tu antojo una y otra vez sin que nadie tenga voz sobre el sendero que decides tomar. —Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con una dicha macabra—. Puedes convertirte en un asesino y nadie dirá que dejaste de ser Zack Fair. No pensarán que eres un clon, sólo que enloqueciste.

El clon se permitió abrir la boca un palmo, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía ante la revelación que nacía en el fondo de su mente. El otro se deleitó al ver la reacción, bajando la voz para hacer sus palabras más íntimas y personales al continuar:

—No todos los gritos provienen de tus pesadillas, mi querida marioneta. Algunos son tan reales como esa identidad que jamás podrás recuperar.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —El sonido del desgarrador grito femenino que oyó al despertar hizo eco en su memoria y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente al piso superior—. ¡Mis padres-

—No son tus padres ni lo han sido jamás. —El extraño llevó la mano al mango de su espada, elevándola en el aire y dejando ver la sangre que salpicaba el acero en toda su extensión—. Y ahora tampoco son los míos. Porque así lo he decidido. Si estás muerto... no puedes ser el padre de nadie, ¿verdad?

—¡BASTARDO! —Se arrojó hacia él sin pensar y el golpe que le propinó la espada de su oponente lo mandó a volar directo hacia la estufa, contra la que dio un golpe sordo que le arrancó el aire de los pulmones. Se puso de pie tras el impacto inicial, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada—. ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

—Los mandé a donde pertenecen. —Le sonrió y una luminosidad diabólica pintó sus facciones, haciéndolas cada vez más distintas de las suyas y más parecidas a las de alguien a quien no logró distinguir con claridad—. Al planeta... un lugar que una copia nunca pisará.

Zack se llevó las manos al estómago al sentir un dolor agudo que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, bajó la mirada y notó con terror que un río de sangre fluía entre ambas, escapando de su cuerpo como en la tarde funesta donde perdió la vida. Un recuerdo sombrío le martilleó el cráneo y no pudo evitar retroceder a los tumbos, tratando en vano de mantener el equilibrio:

—¡¿Qué... es todo esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué actúas como si-

—Porque puedo. —Su sonrisa felina se desvaneció por completo cuando le arrojó la sangre de sus padres al rostro con una sacudida breve y eficiente de su espada—. Eso te pasa por dormirte, copia.

—¡Cállate! —Trató de ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo, pues sus extremidades se movían pero bajo las instrucciones de un amo diferente.

Perder el control sobre su cuerpo le recordó a las interminables drogas paralizantes, las camillas del laboratorio y el cautiverio insoportable del que fue esclavo. La reminiscencia de la tortura acabó por dejarlo a merced del extraño que se acercó a su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus pupilas filosas penetraron la mirada aterrada de la copia al revelar:

—Tu voluntad fue más fácil de quebrar que la de Angeal. Mucho más fácil. —Elevó las comisuras de los labios con delicia, observando a su derecha a través de su larga, sedosa cabellera blanquecina—. Oh, parece que dije la palabra clave.

Zack se esforzó por seguir la mirada del monstruo y descubrió que Sadie estaba de pie frente a ellos, su rostro se le antojó puro e ingenuo bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Se preguntó porqué no estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué no reaccionaba ante lo que veía? Y su sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando la vio pasar entre su atacante y él, como si el primero fuera invisible para ella.

Quiso hablar, pero la voz se le atragantó a media garganta y no pudo ni siquiera controlar a donde veía. La fuerza que el monstruo tenía sobre él dejó sus ojos fijos en los de Sadie; quien se arrodilló frente a él con una expresión amable en los suyos al preguntar:

—Zack, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?

_«—¡Huye!»_

—Pensé que habían matado a alguien. —Hizo un mohín, sonriendo con picardía y su voz se le hizo muy parecida a la de su propia madre al continuar—: ¿Acaso estás buscando excusas para no ayudar con la granja?

_«—¡Vete!»_

Tembló bajo la fuerza de una voluntad invisible que movía su mano hacia la cintura de Sadie y le ordenaba enroscar los dedos en torno a la empuñadura de la pistola que cargaba. ¡Y ella seguía sin darse cuenta de nada! La frustración que lo invadió le humedeció los ojos, dificultándole la visión.

Parpadeó dos veces... y se terminó. En la primera vio aparecer el arma entre su rostro y el de la mujer. En la segunda; su rostro despedazado detrás de la explosión del cañón.

—_¡NOOO...! _—Se desgarró la garganta en un grito desolador, incorporándose del suelo en medio del enredo de cobertores que amenazaba por estrangularlo. Miró alrededor con los ojos desorbitados y se encontró con las manos de Sadie sobre sus hombros, quien lo sujetaba para evitar que se hiciera daño:

—¡Zack, Zack! ¡Fue un sueño, calma!

—¡¿Un... qué?!

—¡Tuviste una pesadilla! —Le apoyó la mano en el hombro, sin despegar su mirada de la suya al explicar—: Estabas soñando, tranquilo.

—Un sueño... —Se quedó viendo el rostro que acababa de desaparecer hace unos segundos atrás y trató de regular su respiración en un intento por relajarse.

—Sí, me despertaste. Oí que hablabas acerca de huir. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Pero sólo era tu cabeza jugándote una mala pasada. Estás bien, estamos bien.

—Diablos. —Se pasó una mano por la frente y dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros—: Lo siento. Parecía... muy real.

—No, no. —Dejó caer los brazos junto al cuerpo y se sentó frente a él—. Sé que lo era. No te disculpes. —Frunció las cejas, suspirando por lo bajo al preguntar—: ¿Fue muy malo?

—Horripilante. —Se abrazó a sus rodillas y escondió el rostro sobre ellas—. Todo está tan loco últimamente que... bien podría haber ocurrido.

Sadie se lo quedó viendo sin dejar de disimular su consternación. Sabía de sobra que no le gustaba que le tuvieran lástima, pero resultaba desolador verlo lidiar con los años de abuso y mentiras en soledad.

—Pensé que venir a casa cambiaría las cosas —murmuró Zack por lo bajo—, pero parece que me traje los demonios conmigo.

—Ven. —Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano—. Te prepararé un café.

Zack asintió, aceptando la oferta al entender que no tendría sentido negarse a la petición. Si trataba de conciliar el sueño en ese estado invitaría al engendro de pálida cabellera a visitar su mente una vez más.

—Todavía falta un poco para que amanezca —Sadie lo miró por encima del hombro mientras encendía la cafetera—. Tienes suerte de que tus padres ya se hayan puesto en pie, de lo contrario los habrías asustado con tus gritos.

—Oh, es cierto. Están con las cabras, ¿verdad? —Se sentó a la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Sí, tu madre dijo que iban a llevarlas a pastar. —Esbozó una sonrisa al agregar—: Es bonito que madruguen juntos para hacer algo así después de tantos años. —Lo miró inquisitivamente, atenta a su estado emocional.

—Sí, parece que lo único que cambió fue... la ubicación del pueblo.

—¿Negro?

—¿Eh? —Elevó la mirada, confuso.

Sadie sonrió:

—Qué si bebes el café negro.

—Oh, no. ¿Tú sí?

—Claro, el azúcar es un lujo en los suburbios. —Volvió la atención a la cafetera—. ¿Cómo lo beben en el campo?

—Cortado con leche, a veces con vainilla también.

Sadie no pudo evitar soltar una risita, a lo que Zack respondió con un mohín:

—¿De qué tanto te estás riendo, mujer?

—No pensé que fueras de los que toman _latte de vainilla_. —Lo miró por sobre el hombro, frunciendo los labios con malicia al explicar—: Es más bien la opción de una chica rica de la placa superior.

Zack sonrió con nostalgia, meneando la cabeza lentamente a los lados.

—No te las cobres conmigo. No me hago responsable de nada de lo que te dijo el Zack original.

—No empieces... —Se inclinó para buscar leche en la despensa—. Recuerdas haberme llamado así y eso es suficiente para hacerte pagar. —Lo miró con picardía al destapar la botella que almacenaba el líquido—. Un día te darás cuenta de que eres el mismo zopenco de siempre y conseguirás dormir sin matar del susto a tus acompañantes.

—¿Zopenco? —Se mordió el labio sin dejar de sonreír, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa de madera—. Cuánto amor...

—Tú no necesitas mi amor. —Extrajo la jarra de la cafetera y procedió a llenar dos tazas, sonriendo al ver los nombres de los padres de Zack grabados en cada una de ellas—. Ya tienes kilos de cariño de parte de otras personas y acabarás por torcerte si no te toca un poco de disciplina de parte de alguno de nosotros. —Le puso su respectivo tazón entre las manos y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Diablos, ¿te he dicho que te pareces mucho a él?

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—Ya sabes...

—Oh. —hizo una pausa, tomando aire antes de preguntar—: ¿Angeal?

—Si, a él.

Sadie esbozó una sonrisa triste al recibir el mensaje.

—Lo echo tanto de menos..

—Perdona por mencionarlo, es que-

—No, no. —Asintió mientras empequeñecía los ojos detrás del borde de la taza—. No pude hablar sobre él durante mucho tiempo porque nadie lo conocía tanto como yo y... se me hacía muy difícil expresar lo que siento respecto a lo que pasó.

—Sí. —Zack asintió, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma a vainilla. Dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos al admitir—: Desearía recordarte mejor; así podría consolarte de una forma mejor. —La miró largamente, apretando los labios—. Daría cualquier cosa porque fuera él y no yo quien estuviera aquí.

—Zack, no. —Negó, estrujando la taza caliente con la yema de los dedos—. Él no hubiera querido eso.

—Sí, pero tú sí.

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, parpadeando con rapidez—: ¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad. —Observó su reflejo distorsionado sobre la superficie lechosa del café—. Y te juro que si con eso pudiera hacerte feliz, lo haría. Te debo tanto; sin ti no estaría aquí, en casa de má y pá otra vez. —Le dirigió una mirada profunda y asintió—. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí, Sad. Si pudieras cambiar de lugar con Aerith lo harías sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sadie cerró los ojos ante el doloroso recuerdo del reciente secuestro de su amiga:

—Sin dudarlo, claro que sí.

—¿Ya lo ves? —Sonrió al beberse el contenido de la taza casi por completo—. No puedes culparme por querer pagarte el favor.

—Déjate de tonterías. —Se encogió de hombros, bebiendo a la vez—. No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que _qué es lo que quiero?_

—Además de salvar al planeta y vengarte de Shinra, ¿qué quieres hacer después de que todo termine?

Sadie se quedó boquiabierta y se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta.

—En verdad no sé que decirte.

—¿No lo pensaste?

—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—Es complicado... —Dejó la taza a un lado—. Luego de enterarme de lo que sucedía con Shinra sólo quise volver con Ae, poner un negocio y olvidarme de la mierda que pasaba en el mundo. Pero, ahora... no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. —Soltó una risa cargada de fastidio al concluir—: Bueno, esos ni siquiera son mis deseos después de todo. Son los del tipo que murió.

—Zack. —Sadie extendió una mano débilmente, insegura acerca de si era correcto alcanzar la de su camarada en una situación tan vulnerable como la que estaba pasando—. No te hagas más daño, te estás volviendo tu peor enemigo. —Regresó la mano a su regazo, temerosa de establecer cualquier tipo de contacto físico—. Y nadie puede pelear consigo mismo todo el tiempo.

El ex Soldado se quedó con la mirada fija en los torpes intentos de su compañera por sujetar su mano y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud, gesto que la hizo soltar un gruñido de fastidio:

—¿De...qué te estás riendo, Zack Fair?

—Oh, ¡de nada! —Se llevó la taza a los labios sin que las arrugas que se formaron en su rostro a causa de la risa se suavizaran ni un poco—. Sólo pensaba que sería bueno si no actuaras como si mi mano fuera una planta carnívora. Eso ayudaría muchísimo a hacerme sentir más humano.

—¡Ah! —La joven se ruborizó al ser descubierta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de forma exagerada—. ¡Vaya desfachatez! ¡No estoy haciendo, ni voy a hacer nada con tus estúpidas manos!

Zack soltó una carcajada, la primera que Sadie le escuchara desde que se enteró de lo ocurrido en Midgar:

—Bueno, me queda el resto del cuerpo si prefieres dejarlas fuera.

—¡Oh! —Se puso de pie de un golpe, arrojándole un paño que yacía sobre la mesa en el rostro—. ¡Si serás... idiota!

—¡Vamos, Sadie! ¡Sólo fue una broma entre amigos! —No podía dejar de reír y eso no ayudaba a su caso para nada—. ¡De terapeuta a paciente!

La joven salió de la cocina a pasos largos, mostrándole el dedo del medio con saña al atravesar el bonito marco de madera que separaba la sala del lugar. Zack sonrió y se sorprendió al notar que continuaba haciéndolo aún minutos después de quedarse solo.

Sadie consiguió ayudarlo a espantar la sensación opresiva que le dejó el mal sueño. Era la segunda vez que lo recibía al final de una pesadilla y esta vez, afortunadamente, no acabó por darle un golpe en la cara como agradecimiento.

Posó la mirada en la ventana y sus ojos quedaron fijos en el horizonte donde los rayos del sol naciente teñían el campo de dorado. Le dio un último sorbo al café tras contemplar el paisaje en el que sus padres aparecieron instantes después, seguidos de un pequeño grupo de cabritas saltarinas.

Esas eran las cosas que quería proteger. Su mundo, su hogar, su familia; los seres amados. No importaba quien fuera al final; si un ser humano o una copia. Lo que era importante para él lo sería siempre; en este cuerpo y en cualquiera que viniera después.

Su identidad vivía en todo aquello que su corazón atesoraba y moriría por defender... una y mil veces más.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Soñar con Jenova no es moco de pavo, estuve demasiado tentada a ponerle "Freddy Krueger" a este episodio, ja ja. Bromas aparte, gracias de todo corazón al lector anónimo que dejó el primer review de esta versión revisada de "El porqué de las cosas".

De hecho, decidí subir este episodio un poco más temprano para que la espera resultara menos extensa. Nos aguardan eventos todavía más interesantes en el futuro y estoy ansiosa por saber lo que opinarán de ellos. _¡Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo!_


	16. Zack no es Angeal

**Disclaimer: ** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 16**

**"Zack no es Angeal"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¿Cuándo decidiste entrar a Soldado, Zack? —Aerith se detuvo frente al columpio que se agitaba suavemente en la plaza donde ambos se reunieron a pasar la tarde.

—Hmm, fue hace tantos años que no recuerdo cuando lo decidí.

—¿Ah, no?

—Era muy pequeño, pero supongo que ya sabía en lo que quería convertirme. —Esbozó una sonrisa confiada y repitió el lema de la milicia tras recostarse de brazos cruzados contra un tobogán—. ¡Soldado; donde se forjan los héroes del mañana!

—Conque héroes, ¿eh?

Zack parpadeó, echando los hombros hacia atrás.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Oí que tienen que pasar por una especie de alteración para ser aceptados en las fuerzas. ¿Es verdad?

—Ah, sí. La infusión Mako. —Se encogió de hombros, torciendo los labios en una mueca—. A veces los héroes necesitan un empujón.

—Creo... —Aerith volteó hacia él, con las cejas gravemente fruncidas— ...que los héroes normales tienen mayor valor a largo plazo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. —Se cruzó de brazos, negando suavemente con la cabeza—. Lo normal es mejor. Hay más mérito en pelear con tus propias fuerzas y siempre que sea de verdad necesario. A los de Soldado no les importa si un conflicto puede evitarse por medios pacíficos, ellos... sólo quieren usar la fuerza y nada más.

Zack suspiró por lo bajo, abandonando el tobogán para caminar lentamente hacia ella.

—Parece que no nos tienes mucha estima.

—¿Debería? —Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo de reojo—. Hay algo malo en ustedes. Una cosa que se siente equivocada; cómo si no perteneciera a nuestro mundo.

—Quizá sólo nos tienes miedo. —Se detuvo frente a ella, buscándole la mirada con cierta inseguridad que a Aerith no le pasó desapercibida.

—Hmm, tal vez es cierto... —Retrocedió un paso al sentir que su acompañante invadía su espacio personal, odiaba que cerraran las distancias de forma tan brusca como Zack acostumbraba hacer—. Pero, ¿quién no le temería a unos monst- —Se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la oración por miedo a ofenderlo.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cintura y negó con la cabeza gacha:

—Monstruos, ¿eh?

—¡N, no!

—Es lo que ibas a decir.

Aerith sintió que las mejillas le quemaban de vergüenza y la lengua se le trabó al tratar de excusarse:

—¡Y, yo... lo siento mucho!

—Deja, tienes derecho a tener tu propia opinión.

La joven observó el dolor que se apoderó del semblante de su nuevo amigo como una máscara que le apagó la mirada a medida que se esparcía sobre su piel. Esa expresión... ¿la había visto en otra parte?

Su mente viajó a otra escena, años en el futuro de esa línea temporal, pero parte del pasado de su actual existencia. Se encontraba en el jardín de la casa frente a la copia que juraba ser el hombre que esperó durante más de cinco años:

_«—¡Aerith! —Avanzó un paso y el cuerpo le falló a causa de los nervios, provocando que tropezara y se desparramara entre las flores—. ¡No digas lo siento... podemos arreglar esto! —Se puso de pie a los tumbos, forzando una mueca que era todo menos una sonrisa—: ¡Yo siempre lo arreglo todo! ¡Cómo tu carrito de flores! ¿Recuerdas eso, verdad?»_

Sus labios se movieron sin que pudiera evitarlo y su garganta repitió las mismas frases que le dirigió en aquella noche funesta:

_«—_ _¡Lo han hecho tan bien! Es como si fueras él. Pero no, tú no tienes alma. No hay nada de la corriente en tu interior, ¡nada!_

_—No. —Le tomó una mano por la fuerza, buscándole la mirada—. ¡Soy el verdadero! ¡Soy Zack! ¡Tengo... toda el alma que quieras para darte!»_

Todo se oscureció a su alrededor, pero aún sentía el fuerte agarre de sus manos sobre las suyas. El eco lejano de su voz insistía en que no quería volver a dormir una, otra y otra vez. La súplica se repitió tantas veces que se encontró repitiendo la frase con sus labios.

Llevó la atención a su cuerpo, sorprendida al notar el extraño comportamiento y se encontró en un escenario diferente que la desconcertó: Sus dedos eran más grandes, sus brazos más firmes y unas hebras oscuras que le caían frente a los ojos reemplazaban sus largos rizos castaños. Sujetaba la _Buster sword_ entre sus guantes de cuero y podía jurar que el aire le rasgaba el interior del cuerpo con cada inspiración.

Llovía a cántaros y la encandiló la luz del helicóptero que le pasó por encima, agitando el aire con un estruendo que la hizo temblar de miedo. Vio a tres miembros de la milicia de Shinra acercarse detrás del foco, cada uno sostenía un fusil que le apuntaba directo al rostro.

_«—¿Qué está pasando? —Quiso escapar, pero no estaba en control del cuerpo que ya reconocía como el de Zack, sólo podía ser testigo de los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor. No terminó de entender la situación cuando una balacera iluminó su campo de visión, propinándole un dolor tan poderoso que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo—. ¿Por qué estoy viendo... esto? —Sus ojos se movieron en direcciones completamente aleatorias, nublándose de a momentos a causa de las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban sobre ellos.»_

_«—Aerith... —Escuchó la voz de Zack llamarla desde el exterior del cuerpo agonizante en el que se encontraba presa.»_

En ese instante un tirador solitario apareció de pie junto a ella, apuntándole al rostro con el cañón helado de su arma de alto calibre.

_«—¡Zack! ¡¿En dónde estás?! —Consiguió articular la desesperada pregunta en el fondo de su mente, atenta al atacante que vacilaba por unos segundos antes de ejecutar al Soldado fugitivo.»_

_«—Espérame. Ya... ya voy por ti. Sólo... espérame un poco más. Lo, lo prometo, iré... Iré y estaremos... siempre-»_

El disparo lo interrumpió con un terrible estallido que dejó los oídos de su escucha pitando en un tono agudo que volvió a sumirlo todo en las tinieblas otra vez.

La oscuridad parecía eterna, pero pronto fue reemplazada por un espacio neblinoso donde se recortaba un puñado de siluetas que se reunían en torno a ella. Mejor dicho en torno a él, a Zack. ¿Eran seres vivientes? ¿O estaba en el umbral de la vida y la muerte?

Uno de los desconocidos se acercó más que los otros y Aerith consiguió distinguir su expresión macabra detrás de unos anteojos que reflejaban el rostro maltrecho y casi carente de vida del Soldado. El hombre sonrió con la alegría de quien se reúne con una mascota perdida y procedió a extraerle sangre del brazo con una filosa jeringa. Fue entonces que se dignó a proferir unas palabras cargadas de dulzura salvaje:

_«—¿Listo para otra visita médica, mi valioso espécimen "F"?»_

La joven despertó con violencia, jadeando debajo de múltiples gotas de sudor que escurrían por su rostro. Estaba en el tanque del laboratorio, recostada junto al suave pelaje de su compañero de celda. Se apartó los rizos del enmarañado flequillo de entre los labios, observando su reflejo; pálido y aterrado, en el cristal que la cercaba.

—¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? —Apretó la boca en una línea, tratando en vano de respirar con normalidad—. No puedo, no es él. Si me dejo engañar todo se perderá.

—¿De qué hablas, joven Cetra? —Nanaki bostezó, enseñando unos enormes colmillos amarillentos que le pusieron la piel de gallina a su compañera—. ¿Una pesadilla?

—Ah, eso creo. —Volteó a verlo con el rostro ligeramente iluminado por la flama de su cola—. Soñé con alguien que murió... o algo así.

—¿O algo así? —Soltó un bufido divertido que trató de disimular por respeto a la mujer—. ¿Acaso hay alguna manera distinta de fallecer?

Aerith jugueteó con sus dedos, insegura de como explicarse:

—Verás, él... murió. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero Shinra hizo algo horrible y... ahora hay una copia que se parece a él, pero cuya única finalidad es la de ser el recipiente de una entidad malévola que tiene la capacidad de acabar con la vida como la conocemos.

—Ah, ya veo. —Nanaki meneó la cola de forma enérgica, incapaz de disimular su furia contra las fechorías de la odiosa compañía—. Eso es muy cruel y parece aún más difícil de tolerar. Me gustaría ayudarte a lidiar con ese asunto cuando salgamos de este lugar horrible.

—¿De... verdad?

—Claro. Sé como se siente enfrentar un recuerdo doloroso y si mi ayuda te brinda consuelo, joven Cetra, pues puedes contar con ella.

Aerith fue a responder cuando las luces del recinto se encendieron sorpresivamente. Ciretan Hojo acababa de hacer aparición y los prisioneros intercambiaron sendas miradas de determinación al entender que era el momento indicado para poner en marcha su plan de escape.

—A ver, a ver... —Hojo golpeteó el cristal del tanque—. Esto se está tomando más tiempo del que pensaba y un genio ocupado no puede pasarse la vida esperando. —Les enseñó un pijama anaranjado de felpa que sostenía triunfalmente entre sus manos—: ¿Qué mejor manera de resolver la falta de atractivo de esta hembra que vestirla como un miembro de tu especie, mi querido Red XIII?

—¿Eso es un traje de... perro? —Aerith abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, soltando una risita nerviosa al dar inicio al plan—: ¡Oh! ¡Pero no creo que sea necesario! ¡Ya hemos consumado el acto y me atrevería a decir que el proceso fue tremendamente exitoso!

—¡Ah! —Hojo dejó caer el disfraz y su mirada se clavó, lasciva, en el vientre de la florista—: ¡¿Dices que lo hicieron sin que estuviera aquí para presenciarlo?! ¡Imposible! ¡Imposible, imposible!

—Mi especie no se tarda mucho tiempo en estas cosas —murmuró Nanaki mientras el asco que sentía por el científico crecía de forma incontenible—. Debería realizarle un examen a la mujer, dado que también somos conocidos por portar múltiples enfermedades que se transmiten durante el proceso.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Pero y hasta ahora me lo dices?! —Soltó un gemido de angustia, precipitándose al panel de operaciones del tanque en cuestión de segundos—. ¡¿Cómo es que no pensé antes en los posibles riesgos de una contaminación accidental a causa del apestoso _ADN_ de un animalucho como tú?! ¡Diablos, diablos! ¡Mi Cetra perfecto no puede ser víctima de un defecto tan evitable!

Aerith disimuló una sonrisa al ver que la puerta del tanque se deslizaba lentamente hacia un lado. Era obvio que su compañero de prisión conocía al científico de pies a cabeza, pues predijo su reacción de forma casi perfecta.

—¡Ven aquí, chiquilla imprudente! —chilló Hojo desde el exterior, con los ojos desorbitados por la desesperación—. ¡No podemos perder más tiempo!

—Oh, sí —asintió, caminando lo más lento que podía—. Creo... que me estoy empezando a sentir un poco enferma.

—¡¿ENFERMA?! —Se metió al tanque por puro impulso, listo para llevarla a rastras con él cuando notó lo errado de su accionar. Cometió una equivocación que bien podía costarle la vida y todo por actuar sin pensar—: ¡AH! ¡ESTO ES SÓLO UNA SUCIA TRAMP-

No terminó de hablar cuando Nanaki se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo con una fuerza tan brutal como para dejarlo inconsciente al instante:

—¡Lo único sucio aquí eres tú, Ciretan Hojo! —rugió el felino, listo para arrancarle la cabeza del lugar a su desafortunada víctima.

—¡No! ¡Espera, no! —Aerith le jaló de la cola para impedir que lo asesinara—: ¡No serás mejor que él si lo haces! ¡Tú no eres el monstruo que dice que eres; sino alguien que respeta la naturaleza! ¡Qué protege la vida en lugar de quitarla!

Nanaki soltó un bufido de fastidio, gruñéndole al cuerpo inmóvil de su captor:

—¡Sufrí tanto dolor por su culpa! —Retrocedió varios pasos, girando el rostro hacia Aerith y cerrando los ojos para no ceder ante sus deseos de venganza—. No sé si pueda ser como tú, Cetra. ¡Estoy a punto de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que hizo!

—No está en nosotros decidir quien paga y quien no. —Le puso una mano en el lomo, observando con desprecio al hombre que tantas miserias les hizo pasar a su madre y a ella también—. Tenemos que seguir adelante y contentarnos con tratar de que no le causen más dolor a otros.

—Muerto no le causaría más dolor a nadie, te lo aseguro.

—No quiero verte hacer algo así. —Se mordió el labio, avergonzada por su incapacidad de odiar al demonio que yacía a sus pies—. Dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿recuerdas? Necesito saber si mis amigos sobrevivieron al derrumbe de la ciudad.

—Hmm... —El felino salió del tanque, empujando a su acompañante con un par de golpes de su cabeza—. Bien. Tu seguridad es lo primero, ya veremos que pasa con Hojo después. —Aerith cerró la puerta de la prisión de cristal tras de sí y Nanaki no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia al hacer añicos el panel de control con un latigazo de su cola—. Por lo menos se quedará un buen tiempo metido ahí dentro.

—Sí, de esa manera tardarán más en saber que escapamos. —Tomó aire, mirando alrededor—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo salir del laboratorio?

Nanaki asintió, indicándole que se subiera a su lomo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Descuida, escapé durante años en mi imaginación. Hacerlo en la vida real será sólo otro simulacro más.

* * *

—¡Zack! —Su madre entró a la cocina y sonrió, aliviada al verlo sentado a la mesa—. ¡Menos mal que todavía siguen aquí!

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Hizo un mohín—. Aún faltan algo de dos horas para el mediodía.

—Sí, pero sé que estás muy preocupado por reunirte pronto con tus amigos. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura—. No quería que te fueras sin decirte algo muy importante.

—Mamá. —Zack sonrió de lado, poniéndose de pie—. No me iría sin despedirme.

—Hmm, no sé... —La mujer caminó a la sala con paso vacilante—. La última vez dejaste el continente sin siquiera decirnos a dónde ibas.

—Vamos, sólo era un chico.

—Todavía lo eres. —Volteó frente a la estufa, sonriendo con picardía—. ¡Le dije a la señora Spence que regresaste y quiere organizar una fiesta de bienvenida!

—¿Qué? —Hizo una mueca, agitando la mano con desdén—. Má, ni siquiera sé quien es esa fulana...

—¡Oh! Es una buena amiga y está loca de curiosidad por conocerlos a ti y a tu compañera. Le dije que-

—No estamos en posición de darnos mucho a conocer. Menos cuando se trata de asistir a fiestas y-

—¡No me interrumpas, Zackary Fair! —La mujer arrugó los labios, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho al suplicar—: ¡Después de todos estos años, ¿te irás sin siquiera darme una alegría?!

—Mamá. —La miró largamente, inseguro acerca de como expresar lo que sentía—. Tengo que serte sincero...

—¡Si ser sincero significa ignorar los deseos de tu madre vieja y solitaria, pues entonces no quiero que lo seas!

Zack la rodeó con los brazos, aplastando la mejilla contra su cabello revuelto al explicar:

—Escucha; hay alguien muy especial para mí en Midgar. Es una chica, una florista.

—¡Ah! —Dina abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡¿Otra chica?! ¡¿Pero que pasó con Cissnei?! ¡¿Es que tienes una mujer distinta en cada provincia?!

Su hijo puso los ojos en blanco, recordando la mentira que tantos problemas le ocasionara desde que llegó a Gongaga:

—No, espera. No es así. Cissnei... sé que te va a molestar saberlo después de tantos años, pero-

Lo interrumpió el súbito repique del teléfono móvil de Sadie desde la mesa de la cocina. Su dueña dormía plácidamente en una reposera del porche de la casa y no daba señales de oírlo, por lo que Zack se excusó del abrazo que compartía con su madre y lo tomó, deslizando la tapa a un lado para contestar la llamada:

—¿Diga?

La voz que respondió del otro lado le heló la sangre. Habría reconocido el timbre cansino y amable de Cloud Strife entre miles de sonidos diferentes:

—Ah, hola. Soy Strife, de Avalancha. Tengo noticias de Shinra, ¿está Darcy contigo? —No escuchó respuesta y elevó la voz, impaciente—: Hola, ¿hay alguien del otro lado?

—¡Sí! —Zack apretó el aparato con una sonrisa extasiada—. ¿Dijiste Strife? ¿Cloud Strife?

—El mismo. ¿Te hablaron de mí? ¿Nos conocemos?

—¡Soy... Zack! ¡Zack Fair! —Se quedó expectante, esperando la reacción de su escucha.

—Ah. Gusto en conocerte, viejo. Supongo que eres ese que Darcy fue a buscar al otro lado del mundo mientras la necesitaban aquí. Bienvenido al equipo, supongo.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo, conteniendo el aire para asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amigo parecía no recordar ni su nombre. ¿Tan graves fueron los efectos secundarios de la intoxicación mako? Cloud daba pruebas claras de haber recobrado la autonomía, ¿pero qué le ocurrió a su cabeza?

—Entonces, ¿está Darcy ahí o no?

—Está ocupada. —Zack se aclaró la garganta, tratando en vano de pasar el nudo que sentía en su interior—. Puedes darme las noticias a mí.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Oye, Sad y yo somos amigos. —Intentó mostrarse amable, aunque lo alteraba mucho que Cloud lo tratara con tanta antipatía—. Lo que sea que quieras decirle puedes contármelo a mí.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella?

—Te dije que está ocupada.

—Suena demasiado conveniente para ti, ¿eh? —Cloud hizo una pausa para decidir si era seguro transmitirle la información.

—Oye, si quieres la despierto. Pero no te aseguro que vaya a ponerse de buenas.

—Ya, mejor no la despiertes. —Intercambió unas palabras con Tifa en el fondo de la llamada, volviendo al aparato tras unos segundos que a Zack se le hicieron eternos—. Sólo quería decirle que Aerith está de vuelta con nosotros.

—¡Gracias al cielo! ¡¿Está bien?!

—Sí, ella ni siquiera necesitó de nuestra ayuda para abandonar las instalaciones. Se hizo amiga de otro... eh, preso y ambos pudieron salir de ahí por sus propios medios.

Zack esbozó una sonrisita de orgullo; asintiendo tanto ante la dicha de saberla ilesa, como por oír a su amigo después de tanto tiempo:

—Vaya, al fin una buena noticia.

—Salir del edificio será un poco más complicado con los de Shinra al tanto de la fuga, pero creo que lograremos hacer las cosas bien para variar.

—Sé que lo harás bien, Cloud. Tú puedes hacer lo que te prop- —se cortó, pensando en lo extrañas que se le harían esas palabras a su interlocutor—: Mantennos al tanto, ¿quieres?

—Eh, sí. Lo haré, claro. —Colgó sin decir más y a su viejo camarada se le aflojó un poco la sonrisa. Esperaba que su reencuentro con Cloud fuera más cercano que la breve llamada que compartieron, pero no podía culparlo ya que el estúpido mako estaba haciéndole estragos a su cabeza también. Después de todo... aún no conseguía recordar a Sadie.

La mujer hizo aparición en el lugar como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospecha al ver que sostenía su móvil:

—¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar eso, Zack?

—¡Oh! —Soltó una risa nerviosa, volviendo a poner el aparato sobre la mesa—. Perdona, sonó y no quise despertarte.

—¿Ah, sí? —Examinó el teléfono de forma disimulada—. ¿Quién llamó?

Zack no pudo disimular la sonrisa que volvió a adornarle los labios al responder:

—¡Cloud! ¡El mismísimo Cloud Strife! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y además dijo que Aerith está a salvo! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Parece un poco desconcertado por el mako y no sabe quien soy, ¡pero apuesto a que me recordará apenas me vea otra vez!

Sadie quiso alegrarse ante la revelación, pero recordaba bien las palabras que Kunsel le dijo frente al Séptimo Cielo:

_«—_ _No puede hablar con Cloud Strife, aún no está listo para saber de Zack._ _»_

_«_ _—¿Qué demonios? —Retrocedió, _ _frustrada al no poder interrogar a quien tenía la llave para recuperar al Soldado desparecido_ _—. ¡¿Qué tanto sabes tú?!_ _»_

_«_ _—_ _Tanto como para asegurarle que no es seguro ni para él ni para nosotros revolver en sus recuerdos de Zack o de cualquiera de las cosas que pasaron hace cinco años.»_

La mujer apretó los labios en una línea, tratando de elegir bien las palabras con las que (quisiera o no) acabaría por arruinar el buen humor de Zack.

—Él... no puede verte, Zack. No puedes encontrarte con Cloud.

El ex Soldado volteó lentamente hacia ella, apoyándose en la mesa para disimular la debilidad que acudió a sus piernas:

—¿Cómo... que no puedo verlo?

—No sé explicarlo bien, pero Kunsel dijo que no era seguro para ninguno de los dos. La mente de Strife no está-

—Espera un momento. ¡Tú sabías en donde estaba Cloud y me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que no te sonaba el nombre en la base submarina! —Apretó los dientes al sentir que se le erizaban los vellos de los brazos a causa de la ira—: ¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo y no fuiste capaz de decirme!

—¡No me acuses así! ¡Él es un novato en las fuerzas y todavía no estaba segura de sí podía-

—¡Mentira! ¡Estabas demorando el asunto y si no hubiera contestado el maldito teléfono seguiría sin saber qué diablos fue de mi mejor amigo! ¡Maldición, Sadie... ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!

Tensó la mandíbula, inquieta ante el fuego que centelló detrás de los ojos azules de su acompañante. Tenía muy presente la advertencia de Cissnei; Zack podía convertirse en alguien peligroso de un momento a otro y bajar la guardia no era una buena opción.

El hombre reconoció las sospechas en su mirada y soltó una risa cansada como respuesta:

—No es la primera vez que me miran como a un monstruo, te lo aseguro. —Se irguió, dejó caer las cejas sobre los ojos y luchó por calmar su respiración—. No voy a matarte sólo porque seas una mentirosa desalmada.

—Oye. —Sadie relajó la mano que se movió instintivamente a la culata de su pistola—. No soy tu enemiga y no quise mentirte. Pasaron tantas cosas que no encontré la oportunidad de explicarte lo que ocurría con él.

Zack puso los ojos en blanco, soltando un respingo por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro. Apuesto a que todo este tiempo te reías de mí a mis espaldas.

—No seas así... —Suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos al explicar—: Ya te mentí en el pasado y juré por mi vida que no volvería a pasar. Perdona, te aseguro que le pediré explicaciones a Kunsel en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, ¿puedes esperar un poco más para encontrarte con Cloud?

Zack se mordió el labio al darle la espalda, más frustrado con la situación que con su compañera:

—Sí, te creo. Es una mierda pero te creo, Sadie.

—Gracias, prometo que todo estará bien al final. Sólo hagamos las cosas despacio, no quiero que salgas más perjudicado de lo que estás por culpa de actuar sin pensar.

Zack asintió al mirarla de reojo, sintiéndose culpable por el estallido que lo dominó al enterarse del nuevo obstáculo a enfrentar. Se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda, forzando una sonrisa que se pareció más a un gesto de dolor:

—No quise llamarte desalmada. Es que... ya no sé bien en quien confiar.

—No soy la más indicada para pedirte que confíes en mí, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo malas intenciones. Sólo trato de hacer lo que puedo con lo que tengo.

—No...—Le sujetó el hombro con una de sus manos callosas, frunciendo el ceño y clavando su mirada determinada en la suya—. Sé que tratas de ayudarme nada más; tú también te mereces un poco de crédito.

Sadie lo miró de reojo por debajo del flequillo, haciéndose a un lado para desprenderse del agarre.

—No necesito ningún tipo de crédito y te agradecería que dejaras de tocarme tanto.

Zack soltó una risa por lo bajo, encogiendo los hombros al hincarse a su lado.

—¿Pero qué clase de amigos seríamos si nos molestara sujetarnos el uno al otro de vez en cuando? —Meneó la cabeza despacio, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos—. Si puedo gritarte y fastidiarme contigo, bien puedo consentirte también.

La joven sintió que su rostro se encendía al oír tales palabras y desvió la mirada de forma brusca.

—No tienes que consentirme. Tú eres quien necesita ánimos, yo estoy bien.

Zack torció los labios cuando una sospecha repentina cruzó por su mente; una de la que no lograba deshacerse desde que se enteró de la relación de su salvadora con su mentor.

—Oye, Sad.

—¿Qué?

—Estabas... enamorada de Angeal, ¿verdad?

Sadie abrió la boca un palmo y su rostro empalideció hasta casi quedar a la par del tono de su cabello. Forzó una sonrisa que semejó una expresión de terror:

—¿Qué... dices?

—Te traigo recuerdos dolorosos, apuesto a que sí. No debería hacer algo que te produce tanta nostalgia. —Se alejó, entrecerrando los ojos con ternura al murmurar—: Lo lamento, no era mi intención incomodarte.

—Oye, no. Es que... —Cerró los ojos para calmarse, enseñando las palmas de las manos a modo de defensa—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Él... era mucho mayor que yo y no me veía de la misma manera, así que-

—Sad, está bien. —Se puso de pie y le guiñó el ojo al agregar—: No estoy juzgándote ni nada. Al contrario, sé que Angeal era un tipo genial al que la vida le jugó muchas malas pasadas. Sé que las cosas serían diferentes si-

—No. —Negó con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza—. No digas tonterías. Es una estupidez darme esperanzas ahora que ya no está.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Torció los labios y asintió con la cabeza—. Es un poco cruel de mi parte, pero... —Se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada— ...no quiero que pienses que no das la talla.

—¿La talla? —Lo miró como si se hubiera convertido en una ecuación de quinto grado—. ¿La talla de qué?

Zack se limitó a hacer una mueca, fastidiado por lo literal que podía ser la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—A veces eres realmente distraída.

—Quizá no tenga ganas de oír más cursilerías de tu parte.

—Ya. —Suspiró, derrotado—. Sólo es que... hubieras sido genial para él. —Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para observar el brillo del sol sobre la plantación contigua—. Me ayudaste mucho en los últimos días y... creo que si Angeal no te hubiera apartado de su lado cuando todo se torció, pues que lo habrías salvado como hiciste conmigo.

—Gracias... —murmuró ella en un susurro casi inaudible, inquieta al notar la forma en la que Zack se abría paso a través de las murallas que se empeñaba en elevar a su alrededor—. Es bueno escucharte decir eso.

—¿De veras? —Sonrió con entusiasmo, olvidando rápidamente su reciente frustración— ¡Pues más vale que no se te olvide jamás! Y si de verdad quieres agradecerme por esto, trata de no intentar dispararme cada vez que elevo la voz. Es bastante paranoico de tu parte y me rompe el corazón en cada ocasión. —Volteó sobre los talones y la miró con malicia—: ¿Trato?

Sadie soltó una risa desganada, desconcertada acerca de la conducta de su compañero:

—Bien. Trataré de cumplir tu petición, pero no prometo nada.

—Esmérate en corregir tu mala conducta o perderás el privilegio de escuchar mis cursilerías. —Le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de picardía, para luego darle un breve beso en la mejilla y retirarse a pasos largos de la habitación.

Sadie se quedó pasmada en el lugar y los dedos de su mano se movieron por inercia a su rostro, tratando de sacudirse la sensación que entibió el sitio donde los labios de Zack tocaron su piel. Se limitó a recostar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba, siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando atravesó la puerta principal y sonrió ante el sol del mediodía que le abrazaba el rostro.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? Se llevó las manos al regazo tras sentirlas temblar ligeramente. ¿Por qué la afectaba tanto cada muestra de afecto que recibía de parte suya? Frunció el ceño y enrolló los dedos para detener el temblor, pero en ese momento las palabras que su jefe, Barret Wallace, le dirigió antes de partir reaparecieron en el fondo de su mente:

_«—Pero Zack no es Angeal._ _»_

_«—_ _No vas a traerlo de vuelta de esa manera. Aunque lo conviertas en un fantasma de su maestro, el tipo no va a estar más vivo que él._ _»_

_«_ _—_ _¿Estás segura que sólo lo buscas para que esa amiga tuya lo vea de nuevo?_ _»_

Su mirada se perdió en los rincones más íntimos de su corazón al entender la realidad detrás de su larga búsqueda. Sadie Darcy no rastreó al primer amor de la florista por la responsabilidad que sentía para con ella, pues Zack le inspiraba tanta simpatía como hizo Angeal Hewley alguna vez.

Resultaba difícil distinguir si el inesperado aprecio nacía de los sentimientos que albergó por su mentor o si provenía de Zack y nadie más que él, pero sin embargo allí estaba, confundida por un simple beso en la mejilla.

Se mordió los labios y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, golpeando la superficie de la mesa suavemente con la frente. Encariñarse con el clon de Zack era una pésima idea, pero todo indicaba que no podría evitar que sucediera.

* * *

**Nos vemos la próxima, ¡gracias por leer!**


	17. Girando bajo mil soles

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 17**

**"Girando bajo mil soles"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—Esto no le va a gustar nada a Sadie, má... —dijo Zack mientras su madre revolvía el armario de la habitación con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja—. Se puso ansiosa como una gallina rodeada de comadrejas cuando supo que teníamos que quedarnos aquí. No va a dar el brazo a torcer con el asunto de la fiesta.

—¡Oh! —Dina Fair hizo un mohín, comparando un par de vestidos con el ceño fruncido—. No es como si pudieran ir a otra parte, ¿o sí?

—De hecho, podemos irnos a dormir y prepararnos mejor para el viaje de mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensan llevar el tren a rastras? Lo único que harán es sentarse sobre sus traseros durante las ocho horas que lleva el viaje; no veo porqué necesitan irse a la cama temprano.

—Mamá-

—Dije la verdad nada más. —Le enseñó un vestido negro de raso—. La señora Spence traerá mucha comida y un estómago lleno es la mejor forma de levantar el ánimo antes de emprender una misión complicada. ¿O me equivoco, señor Soldado?

Zack torció los labios en una sonrisa cuando sus ojos recorrieron la prenda con interés:

—Bien, tienes un buen punto. Pero espero que no tengamos que pelear con todo el vecindario para acercarnos al pastel.

—Ah, no te preocupes. No quedó mucha gente en Gongaga después de lo del reactor. Los que no se asustaron acabaron por irse a buscar un futuro mejor a un sitio menos muerto.

—¿Cómo van las cosechas? Apuesto a que el mako arruinó gran parte del suelo desde el derrame. Sé que papá dijo que todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero...

Su madre asintió, dejándose caer junto a él en la cama matrimonial mientras sostenía un montón de vestidos sobre la falda:

—Sí, papá tiende a ver el vaso medio lleno. Si fuera por él estaríamos haciendo harina de mako y vendiéndosela a la gente como un producto de calidad.

—Así que las tierras todavía no se recuperaron.

—Están mejor que hace un lustro, sí, pero falta mucho tiempo para que todo vuelva a ser la mitad de lo que fue. —Dio un respingo, forzando una sonrisa al admitir—: Es tan irónico. Lo que hizo florecer a la aldea en su momento, la marchitó en menos de una noche. Pero somos optimistas; no podemos abandonar el sitio en el que tantas generaciones vertieron su esfuerzo.

Zack asintió levemente, atento a las risas y charlas de los vecinos que servían las mesas en el jardín trasero de la finca:

—Sí, me alegro de que no lo hicieran. Se siente bien tener... un sitio familiar al que volver después de tantos años.

—Zack. —Dina entrecerró los ojos, murmurando sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Mira, mamá. No quiero hablar de-

—Ya, ya. —La mujer se llevó las manos a las sienes, suspirando—. Sé que no quieres hablar de eso, pero no estoy ciega. Eres mi hijo; si tus cicatrices no bastaran para decirme que te ocurrió algo horripilante, entonces el dolor detrás de tus ojos lo haría.

Zack apretó los labios en una línea. Inseguro, nervioso y reacio ante la frustración de su madre:

—No sé que puedo decirte y que no. Todo está tan enredado que si te dijese tan sólo una cosa, acabaría por hablar de más.

—¿Fueron los de Shinra?

Zack rompió el contacto visual al asentir, encontrándose con su reflejo sobre la superficie del espejo ovalado que pendía sobre la cómoda de madera. Su semblante era casi irreconocible. La expresión juvenil y determinada de su juventud fue reemplazada por una máscara grave que lo cubría todo, excepto la agonía de su mirada melancólica.

Mamá tenía razón; jamás podría enterrar el dolor que le carcomía el alma. Siempre habría fugas que lo delataran y le recordaran lo que era en realidad.

—Zack. —La voz de Dina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad—. Pase lo que pase, este siempre será tu hogar. —Le sujetó la frente entre sus manos, apartándole el cabello del rostro con una caricia amorosa—: Aún cuando no estemos aquí, la corriente vital fluirá más cerca de la superficie para que puedas oírnos darte las buenas noches al final de cada día.

Su hijo asintió con un movimiento torpe de la cabeza, tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sobre sus mejillas curtidas. La voz le salió grave y rasposa cuando respondió:

—Lo recordaré, mamá.

* * *

—¿Qué... es todo esto? —Sadie se quedó inmóvil en medio del griterío que proferían los coloridos visitantes de la villa Fair. Iban de aquí para allá cargados de comida, globos, cintas de papel e instrumentos musicales. Incluso juraba haber visto un cerdo paseando por la sala de estar.

—¡Ah! —Pavel Fair se le acercó, acompañado de una señora pecosa de ojos verdes—. ¿Zack no te habló de las famosas fiestas de Gongaga? ¡Maia Spence hace los mejores pasteles de fruta de la provincia!

—¡Oh! ¡Me halagas, Pavel! —exclamó la pelirroja rolliza mientras le extendía una porción a Sadie—. ¡Pero deja que la niña decida si mi comida es buena o no!

—Ah. —Sadie retrocedió un paso, interponiendo una mano entre ella y la cocinera—. No se preocupe, yo-

—¡Oh! ¿No te gusta el de uva? —Tomó otro plato y se lo acercó con una sonrisa orgullosa—. ¡También hice de manzanas! Esas son las favoritas de todo el mundo, ¡anda, sírvete!

—Oh, bueno. —Sadie pasó un dedo por encima de la cubierta dulce, llevándoselo con timidez a los labios.

—¿Verdad que parece un manjar de los mismos dioses? —exclamó Pavel, dándole un ligero golpecito con el codo a la vecina—. ¡Una sola probada y apuesto a que querrás mudarte a Gongaga para siempre!

—En realidad... —Sadie sonrió con sinceridad, llevándose la pieza entera a la boca—. ¡Es muy bueno! ¡Muy bueno!

Los aldeanos estallaron en risas, jactándose de como debían promocionar los pasteles en la ciudad para enriquecerse a costa del evidente diente dulce de los citadinos.

—¡Una cocina llena de pasteles en Midgar los haría ricos en un par de horas! —soltó Sadie, uniéndose al coro de risas.

Los tres se dedicaron a probar los platillos de la señora Spence hasta que Dina se asomó por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, elevando la voz para llamar la atención de Sadie:

—¡Oye! ¡Tengo algo especial para enseñarte, muchacha! ¡Sube para que te enteres!

—Hmm... —Pavel suspiró por lo bajo, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Apuesto a que es un vestido.

—¿Eh? —Sadie parpadeó lentamente—. ¿Cómo qué un-

—¡¿No es el vestido más bonito que has visto?! —Dina Fair le enseñó la prenda negra de raso que despertó el interés de su hijo. Las mangas (apretadas en los extremos y flojas a la altura de los hombros) le daban un aire victoriano, mientras que la falda de largo mediano culminaba en un volado sencillo que lo hacía parecer gótico—. Es viejo, sí. Pero nunca perdió el encanto.

La más joven creyó hundirse dentro de los enormes cobertores mullidos de la cama en la que estaba sentada. Dina extendía el vestido frente a sí misma y la observaba expectante, con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación.

—Oh, yo... —Se rascó la nuca y rió por lo bajo—. Perdone señora Fair, pero tengo que admitir que no sé mucho de moda.

Era verdad, nunca tuvo tiempo para esas cosas. Sadie no hizo más que trabajar durante toda la vida, por lo que jamás experimentó el embriagante mundo de las compras y el _glamour_ que interesaban a las chicas de su edad. Incluso Tifa, habitante de la zona más pobre de los suburbios, sabía más de fiestas y cotilleos de famosos que ella (aunque se debía a su empleo como moza de bar y no a una predilección personal).

Cissnei solía regañarla por no distraerse durante su infiltración en Shinra, donde contaba con cientos de lujos a su disposición, pero Sadie pasó el año yendo de casa a la oficina en un estado constante de desprecio por la humanidad. Aerith también hacía caso omiso de los asuntos juveniles (obvia consecuencia de su libertad limitada) y quizá esa era la razón por la que congeniaban tan bien.

Sin embargo, ver el brillo en los ojos de la señora Fair al acariciar el vestido logró que temiera haberse perdido de una parte crucial de su vida como mujer.

—Bueno, este lo compré cuando Zack tenía unos diez años. ¡Quería adelgazar para usarlo en la boda de la ahijada de una amiga, pero terminó por cancelarse y hasta olvidé que lo había comprado! —Dina soltó una carcajada, haciéndole señas para que se pusiera de pie—. Menos mal que no lo usé porque tendrás la dicha de estrenar algo bonito; cosa que no se da todos los días desde que al avaro Shinra se le antojó duplicar los impuestos.

—Señora Fair; agradezco mucho la intención, pero-

—Dina. Llámame Dina, querida. —Le puso el vestido en los brazos y comenzó a buscar otra cosa en el armario—. No hay nada que agradecer. Si eres amiga de Zack... —Hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada del mueble— ...y estás con él mientras pasa un rato tan malo, pues te mereces ese gesto y muchos más de mi parte.

—Seño- es decir; Dina. —Sadie bajó la voz, cerrando la distancia entre ambas—. ¿Él... le habló de lo que pasó?

—No, pero no se precisa ser muy lista para ver que le hicieron daño de muchas maneras. —La miró por sobre el hombro, poniéndose de pie con un bonito par de zapatos blancos en las manos—. No sé quien eres ni porqué lo haces, pero... gracias por estar con él cuando yo no pude estarlo.

—Oh. —Sadie se estrechó las manos. Quería darle un abrazo reconfortante, pero no se sentía lista para iniciar un contacto tan íntimo con alguien a quien no conocía bien—. Yo... siempre cuidaré de él. ¡Lo prometo, siempre!

Compartieron una mirada profunda, inmersas en un silencio confidente que dijo más que cualquier abrazo. Dina dejó caer los hombros y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquila. El gesto que pintaba su rostro se le hizo muy parecido al de su hijo, pues la mujer sonreía con la misma confianza que Zack.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta te sonrojaste al decir que cuidarás de él! —Dina la codeó, apoyando los zapatos sobre el vestido doblado al preguntar—: ¿Tengo que preocuparme de que le quites el novio a Cissnei?

—¡Oh! ¡N, No! ¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Jamás! ¡Zack y yo... pues no tenemos nada que-

La madre soltó otra risa poderosa y honesta. La muchachita tenía pinta de ruda pero su hijo estaba en lo cierto; se la veía ansiosa como una gallina rodeada de comadrejas. Se le pasó por la mente que quizá su Zack no era tan perspicaz como para descubrir el porqué detrás de su nerviosismo.

Sadie siguió enredándose en un mar de excusas y Dina sospechó que sus razones podían ser igual de genuinas que las de Cissnei. El tiempo diría si su hijo correspondía o no, pero eligiera a quien eligiera, no había criado a un hombre de mal juicio. Zack sabría lo que le convenía y tanto su esposo como ella acompañarían la decisión.

¡Mientras no desapareciera de la faz del planeta otra vez, podía casarse con las dos si se le antojaba!

* * *

Zack se detuvo a observar las bonitas luces decorativas que sus vecinos extendieron por encima de la reunión nocturna. Parecían un juego de estrellas adicionales que pendían sobre sus cabezas, tan cercanas como para tomarlas y obsequiarlas a quienes pasaban junto a él.

Tenía que admitir que no recordaba a la mitad de los presentes e ignoraba si se debía a su ausencia prolongada o a los graves efectos de la intoxicación mako. Muchas caras le eran desconocidas y de no ser por la presencia constante de sus padres (a los que consideraba honestos de sobra), habría jurado que los visitantes eran actores contratados para hacerle creer que lo echaron de menos durante el viaje.

Paranoia. Se mordió el labio inferior al reconocer uno de los efectos secundarios que producía el mako a medida que causaba estragos en el sistema nervioso. En los casos más avanzados los pobres diablos no eran capaces ni de reconocer su reflejo en el espejo; vivían para buscar emboscadas letales en todas partes, su entera existencia convertida en un campo de batalla donde no distinguían amigos de enemigos.

Era una forma de vivir tan miserable... como merecida.

Elevó los ojos al firmamento y sintió que las estrellas lo juzgaban silenciosamente; cada una dando testimonio de las almas que sufrieron a causa de su estúpido sueño de ser un héroe.

La gente de Wutai, nobles guerreros que entrenaron desde niños para defender a su gente de la codicia asesina de Midgar. Degollados, apuñalados, desmembrados por el acero de la espada del tipo que robó la sangre del planeta para volverse tan fuerte como un diablo; como un monstruo odioso que se benefició del camino fácil para aplastarlos sin piedad.

Las copias que eliminó mecánicamente al abrirse paso en las filas de Soldado, ansioso de alcanzar el número que le pedían para contentar a Lazard y acercarse a su tan esperado ascenso. Copias que eran iguales a él, que sentían remordimiento, dolor e incluso amor. Víctimas de Shinra de las que fue un verdugo tan eficiente como entusiasta.

Angeal, Sephiroth y Génesis. Sus héroes de la infancia lo pusieron contra las cuerdas sistemáticamente; desesperados por enseñarle la herida que les infligió la corporación en la que depositaron sus ilusiones, pero Zack no tuvo peor idea que luchar a muerte contra quienes lo cubrieron bajo sus alas desde el inicio y hasta el mismísimo final.

Y por último... los miembros de la infantería que asesinó cuando peleó por su libertad y la de Cloud. Hombres como él; desensibilizados por la guerra, cumpliendo órdenes nada más, pero hombres vivos al fin. Engañados, pero vivos. Llenos de esperanzas y conexiones con el planeta que él cortó brutalmente en su intento desesperado por mantenerse con vida.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto para vivir si no lo merecía?

¿Era su libertad garantía de que ya no arrancaría más seres vivientes de la faz de la tierra? No podía asegurarlo, mucho menos ahora que sólo era un fantasma del Zack original. Un pobre recuerdo como él no tendría la voluntad suficiente para alterar el destino al que lo programaron.

Siempre sería un asesino, un verdugo, un Soldado.

—Oye, Zack. —La voz cristalina de Sadie pareció venir de entre las estrellas y se quedó viéndolas fijo por un instante a causa de la confusión. Se pasó una mano por los ojos al notar su distracción y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada:

—¡Ah, Sadie! ¿En dónde est-

Se quedó mudo al observarla con detenimiento. La chica vestía el vestido más bonito que jamás le hubiera visto usar y su pálida cabellera del color de la luna llena parecía brillar con luz propia. Era una aparición divina que jamás esperó que interrumpiera la reunión de demonios que se amontonaban en el fondo de su cabeza hacía instantes atrás.

—¡Sadie! —Sonrió sin querer, extasiado ante la sorpresa que le resultaba el repentino cambio de imagen—. ¡Estás... adorable!

La joven se sonrojó y minimizó la situación al agitar una mano junto al rostro:

—No quería estropear mi uniforme, es todo.

—Vamos, apuesto a que mamá te convenció de usarlo. —Le sonrió con picardía, prestándole atención a los bonitos zapatos blancos que le enmarcaban los pies —. No veía tus tobillos desde hace una eternidad.

—¡Ah! —Sadie parpadeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dio un paso vacilante en su dirección—. ¡Recordaste algo!

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

—Los tobillos... —Hizo una mueca, avergonzada al hablar del asunto—. Solía usar falda cuando estaba infiltrada en Shinra, pero jamás volví a ponerme una desde entonces.

—¡Vaya! —Zack rió a la vez, maravillado ante la revelación—. ¡¿Estás de broma?!

—Para nada. —Se llevó una mano a los labios, analizándolo con la mirada al agregar—: Traía el uniforme de Avalancha cuando te rescaté de la base submarina y no me lo quité hasta ahora.

—¡Diablos, tienes razón! —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sus ojos se posaron encantados sobre el rostro de su compañera—. ¡Benditos sean tus perfectos tobillos milagrosos! ¡Le has devuelto la vista a un ciego!

—Deja de avergonzarme... —Sadie pateó una piedrita con la punta del zapato, incómoda por los cumplidos de su acompañante—. No es algo tan milagroso. Aún no recuerdas nada excepto eso, ¿verdad?

—Hmm, no. Pero apuesto a que tus piernas me gustaban de verdad.

—¡Zack! —Lo empujó con la punta de los dedos, frunciendo el ceño en un vano intento por disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó sobre sus labios—. No vas a cambiar nunca. —Se recostó sobre el mismo muro que él, observando en derredor—. Se nota que tienes muchas personas que te quieren; creo que todo el pueblo está aquí.

—Bueno... —Hizo un mohín, mirándola por sobre el hombro—. Sería genial si supiera quienes son, pero no puedo reconocer ni a uno.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Ni siquiera a la señora Spence?

—Ni siquiera a la señora Spence.

—Caray. —Se mordió los labios, forzando una sonrisa—. Oye, a lo mejor es porque pasaste muchos años lejos de Gongaga. Tu mamá dijo que sólo eras un chico cuando escapaste, ¿no?

—Quizá, espero que sea así. —La miró con ternura, torciendo los labios al declarar—: Mi prioridad es recordarte a ti primero, así que no veo el problema en que me cueste retener el nombre de la pastelera dentro de la mente por unos días más.

—Oh. —Sadie suspiró al sentir que sus mejillas volvían a arder. ¿Es que no podía dejar de decir cosas comprometedoras cada cinco minutos? Señaló a los aldeanos que habían formado una banda sobre un tablado improvisado para cambiar de tema—. No tocan mal. Podrían hacer giras si practican un poco más.

—¿Te gusta la música folclórica, eh?

—¿Así se llama?

—Eh, sí. Claro. Son canciones que se aprende a tocar en las reuniones, pero no se necesita ser profesional ni tiene el objetivo de hacerte famoso. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Sólo es para pasar un buen rato, para divertirte y divertir.

—Ah, eso suena curioso. —Soltó un suspiro, avergonzada de su ignorancia—. La gente no se reúne para esas cosas en Midgar. —Le dirigió una mirada breve que volvió a enfocar en la banda en un instante—. Pero seguro ya sabes eso.

—¿Cómo que no lo hacen?

Sadie apretó los labios en una línea, encogiéndose de hombros al responder:

—No es que no bailen. —Se puso a mirar a las parejas que danzaban animadamente, siguiendo la alegre melodía tradicional—. Sólo que nadie lo hace de esta manera. En los suburbios las parejas van a centros nocturnos decadentes, llenos de humo, música estridente y olor a nachos. No sé que harán en la placa superior para divertirse.

—Así que nunca bailaste con un chico de campo. —La miró con picardía, sin descruzar los fuertes antebrazos que asomaban debajo de la camisa arremangada—. Si no te gusta lo decadente no podría dejar de recomendarte que intentaras estrenarte con uno.

—¿Eh? —Sadie lo miró con desconfianza, sus ojos buscaban algún signo de burla en su expresión, pero Zack no podía parecerle más honesto—. ¿Dije que no me guste lo decadente?

—¿Te gusta?

—¿No?

—Entonces te encantará bailar conmigo. —Le guiñó el ojo, despegándose del muro al añadir—: Soy lo opuesto a decadente, signifique lo que signifique.

Sadie meneó la cabeza, sonriendo:

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es y afirmas ser lo opuesto. Harías cualquier cosa por convencerme de pasar vergüenza frente a tus vecinos.

—¿Vergüenza? —Zack se veía sinceramente sorprendido. Se acercó a ella y bajó la voz dramáticamente—: El que se arriesga a quedar en ridículo soy yo. Siendo el centro de atención esta noche, temo que le cuenten hasta a sus tataranietos que rechazaste mi invitación. Mi derrota se convertirá en un mito popular y los solteros prenderán velas en mi nombre para evitar el amor no correspondido.

—No vas a convencerme con una táctica tan vieja, Zack Fair. —Sadie se despegó del muro y le hizo frente, elevando el mentón con petulancia—. Fui tu psicóloga; conozco todos tus trucos.

—Psicóloga falsa, en realidad. —Inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo, sonriendo con toda la malicia que le era posible al teorizar—: Quizá yo también fui un paciente falso, ¿eh?

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué relación hay entre que yo estuviera fingiendo y tu condición de paciente? —Sadie se distrajo en sus cavilaciones y Zack la tomó de las manos, llevándola rumbo a la pista en un pis pás—. ¡Ah, Zack! ¡No!

—La lógica es tanto tu fortaleza como tu debilidad, ¿eh, ojos verdes? —Se detuvo en medio de las parejas que bailaban, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa triunfal—. No recordaré mucho sobre el pasado, pero te observé lo suficiente como para manipularte de esta forma odiosa y cruel.

Sadie dejó caer los hombros con desgano, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza:

—Eres terriblemente odioso y cruel.

—Lo sé. —Le ofreció la mano derecha para que la sujetara—. ¿Aún así quieres bailar conmigo, Sadie Darcy?

—Lo haré por una canción y nada más —musitó, tomando la mano de su compañero con un dejo obvio de reserva.

—Me conformo con eso, querida. —Le sonrió con picardía, sintiéndose extrañamente dichoso, emocionado e inquieto.

La música los envolvió durante varios minutos en los que giraron bajo los mil soles luminosos que flotaban en el cielo, llevándolos a otro mundo donde no existían ni las mentiras, ni las traiciones, ni Shinra. Un paraíso donde sólo importaban el cálido contacto de sus manos bien sujetas y la ventura que les otorgaba ese breve momento de paz.

Zack deseó que la noche no acabara jamás; pues si eso era felicidad era injusto que no durara para siempre. Una voz similar a la suya que surgió de lo más recóndito de su mente le respondió que de él dependía la duración de esa alegría y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esas palabras fueran el mayor determinante de su destino.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	18. Pasaje a la soledad

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 18**

**"Pasaje a la soledad"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El tren que partió de Gongaga se movía en la misma dirección que el atardecer, como si quisiera hundirse junto al astro anaranjado que moría en lo profundo de las mesetas de Cañón Cosmo. No subió ningún pasajero además de ellos dos, lo que habría resultado extraño en cualquier otro sitio excepto el tramo de las vías que recorría el páramo que se extendía a lo largo del continente sureño en el que nació Zack Fair.

Pocas personas abandonaban el pueblo y cuando lo hacían era bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, lo que provocó que el chófer de la vieja locomotora se empecinara en saber el motivo del viaje que emprendían sus peculiares pasajeros.

_«—Son recién casados, se van de luna de miel a Costa del Sol»_ —respondió la señora Fair como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que los novios se marcharan vestidos como si fueran a la guerra (armas y cuchillos incluidos).

El chófer se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta y los dejó abordar, puesto que la moda había cambiado tanto desde su propio viaje de bodas como para impedirle juzgar la vestimenta que portaba el par de rebeldes que pretendía derrocar a la mayor corporación del planeta.

Zack observó el rostro de Sadie (quien dormía en el asiento lindero), deteniéndose en la forma en la que el halo de oro de la tarde descansaba sobre su piel curtida por el sol. Detrás de su exterior hosco e independiente yacía una mujer sensible y leal. Quizá no pudiera recordarla aún, pero alguien que puso su vida en peligro para sacarlo de las entrañas de la tierra no podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad?

Hizo una mueca con los labios, reprochándose el súbito aumento de los latidos de su corazón cuando sus ojos se posaron en la respiración tranquila que hacía subir y bajar el pecho de su compañera.

Dio un respingo y hundió la espalda en el asiento mullido, fijando la mirada en un punto invisible del pasillo. Siempre fue un tipo con suerte; sin importar los designios horribles que le deparó el destino, las cosas nunca resultaban tan malas como esperaba. Pocos podían jactarse de ser arrancados de las manos de un científico loco por una vieja enemiga y dos miembros renegados de la corporación que lo encerró en primer lugar.

Y aunque Cloud no pudiera recordarlo, aún estaba vivo; trabajando duro para librar a Aerith de las garras de Shinra. Su valentía consiguió que ambos sobrevivieran al desastre del sector siete y era evidente que ella no caería mientras Cloud estuviera ahí para sujetarla. Zack apostaría su alma en eso; era ridículo dudar de su capacidad tras verlo derrotar a Sephiroth en el reactor de Nibelheim, cinco años atrás.

Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansino. Él no estuvo allí para presenciarlo, claro, pero los recuerdos que implantaron en su memoria conjuraban la imagen donde Cloud Strife vengaba la destrucción de su pueblo con lujo y abundancia de detalles. Era una visión espeluznante, pero no podía estar más orgulloso de la proeza del joven recluta. Podría haberlo visto a través de los ojos de un fantasma, pero la hazaña de Cloud permanecía allí; brillando con la fuerza escondida del semblante amigable que no dejaba de añorar.

Apoyó un codo en la ventana del tren y buscó la delgada línea del horizonte donde moría el sol. No podía divisar la ciudad de Midgar desde semejante distancia, pero se le ponía la piel de gallina de saber que las dos personas más importantes de su vida se encontraban peleando por su libertad en ese lugar.

—Confío en ti Cloud, sé que das la talla para esto y más —murmuró por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos con determinación al añadir—: Tú puedes sacarla de ahí viejo, lo sé.

* * *

Cloud despertó cuando sus labios repitieron las palabras: _"Tú puedes sacarla de ahí viejo, lo sé"_ y se encontró con los ojos carmesí de Tifa que lo escudriñaban con extrañeza:

—Estabas hablando dormido —murmuró desde la litera que pendía en la pared opuesta—. Sobre algo que pasó hace varios años... en Nibelheim.

—Oh. —Cloud se mordió el labio inferior sin apartar la mirada de la pared que los separaba de la celda contigua, donde Aerith también estaba presa—. Pasaron muchas cosas en ese entonces, supongo que no era importante.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tifa dejó caer sus largas piernas al suelo y se calzó las botas de cuero—. Es curioso...

—¿Qué es curioso? —Cloud se sentó a la vez.

—Hablabas en tercera persona, como si fueras alguien que te animaba.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua, recuperando la actitud picaresca que a su amiga de la infancia no terminaba de gustarle:

—Los sueños no tienen sentido, Tifa. Es inútil distraerse con ellos cuando tenemos otras prioridades que atender.

La rebelde quiso responder, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Aerith que se dejó oír desde su celda:

—A veces lo inútil termina siendo importante.

—Aerith. —Cloud se acercó a la pared, tratando de disimular su preocupación por la florista—. ¿Estás pasándolo bien ahí?

—Ya te dije que ser una prisionera no es tan malo cuando se tiene compañía. —Sonrió y lo oyó reír a la vez, lo que la complació sobremanera—. Además estoy muy ocupada como para sentirme sola.

—¿Ocupada?

—El planeta está comunicándose conmigo, pero... —Aerith se llevó las manos a las caderas y dio un respingo que le elevó el flequillo por encima de la frente—. ¡Lo que dice suena tan disparatado que bien podría ser una trampa de Shinra! No entiendo mucho y lo que comprendo... —Dejó caer los brazos, mordiéndose el labio suavemente al admitir—: Suena a algo que no quiero aceptar.

—Aerith... —Cloud apoyó un hombro en la pared, bajando la voz—. ¿Quieres contarme qué te dice?

—Oh. —La joven tomó asiento en el borde de la litera, contemplando la barrera que la separaba de su guardaespaldas—. ¿En serio quieres saber?

El ex Soldado soltó una risa grave y pedante:

—¿Preguntaría sino?

—Buen punto. —Aerith colocó las manos sobre su regazo, bajando el tono de su voz—. Dice que Jenova puede controlar a los portadores de sus células si su espíritu está quebrantado, ya que la confusión que los embarga es la llave para que pueda apropiarse de sus mentes.

Tifa y Cloud intercambiaron sendas miradas vacilantes, siendo el segundo quien retomó la palabra ante la revelación que les obsequió la Cetra:

—¿Jenova? ¿Y quién o qué es Jenova?

—Aún no lo sé y el planeta se rehúsa a responder. Antes lo llamaba "Calamidad" o "Enemigo", pero empezó a referirse al oponente como Jenova cuando los Turcos me trajeron a la sede central.

—¿Será un nuevo experimento de Shinra? —Tifa se acercó a la pared, sintiendo que algo se alborotaba en su interior como agua hirviendo—. La mención de células que controlan a los demás es sospechosa por demás.

—Sí, probablemente. —Aerith asintió con la cabeza, los ojos ocultos bajo sus cejas castañas—. Controlar a otros siempre fue su objetivo final. Digan lo que digan, es obvio que les importa un comino el bienestar de los ciudadanos.

—No podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas sólo porque te pareció oír voces, Aerith. —Cloud se puso de espaldas a la pared, resoplando por lo bajo—. A menos que el planeta venga a sacarnos de aquí, me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense del dichoso Jenova.

—¡Oh, Cloud! —Tifa elevó el mentón, visiblemente frustrada—. ¡¿Por qué te pones así de negativo?! ¡Dijiste que querías escuchar el mensaje!

—Y ya lo hice. Si quieres quedarte a discutir la identidad de un delirio Cetra, entonces hazlo. Yo voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Elmyra, recibir mi pago y largarme de Midgar para siempre.

La respuesta de Cloud detonó una tensa discusión de la que Aerith se deslindó pasados unos minutos. Seguía pensando en el mensaje del planeta y sería más fácil interpretarlo en soledad que junto al resto de Avalancha. Desde pequeña descifró los símbolos más intricados que le transmitió su consciencia (no sin kilos de esfuerzo y paciencia de por medio) y se negaba a rendirse ante la dificultad que le imponía el desafío.

No tardó en entender que la habilidad de Jenova para controlar a sus consanguíneos vulnerables era la clave del misterio a resolver y la imagen de Zack Fair se materializó frente a sus ojos, pero no la del original sino la del vestigio que se presentó días atrás en el jardín de su hogar.

¿Acaso el verdadero Zack no desapareció durante una misión a la que lo enviaron los altos mandos de Shinra? Él dijo que viajaría con Sephiroth y alguien cuyo nombre se le escapaba. Sin embargo, todo rastro de Sephiroth se borró de la faz de la tierra en ese día funesto y su club de fans enloqueció. ¡Mujeres de todas las clases, hombres entrados en años, incluso niños! ¡Todos querían saber a dónde se fue el legendario héroe de la guerra de Wutai!

Pero la noticia se desvaneció de los medios pasado el revuelo inicial. Lo mismo que ocurrió con Zack, aunque con menos prensa.

Aerith se obligó a pensar que su novio se enamoró de otra chica en Nibelheim y que pasaba a su lado desde entonces; demasiado feliz como para recordar que dejó a una muchacha esperanzada en la oscura ciudad de Midgar. Mas en el fondo siempre supo que estaba muerto; enterrado a la sombra de todos sus sueños y promesas rotas.

Se dejó caer en la litera, cubriéndose la boca con las manos para ahogar un quejido de angustia que podría preocupar a sus compañeros. El muñeco sin alma que proclamaba ser Zack era el plan del enemigo. El consumidor del planeta; Jenova.

—Jenova puede controlar a los seres que comparten sus células cuando sufren y yo... —Dejó caer los brazos junto al cuerpo con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Su gran error se presentó de golpe en el fondo de su mente:

_«Zack aguantó un sollozo, _ _sin apartar los ojos azules de ese interior de mentira que pretendían hacerle creer que era suyo:_

_—_ _¡AERITH! —La miró con desesperación, negando con la cabeza antes de atreverse a dar un paso hacia ella—. ¡No me dejes ahora! ¡Todavía soy yo!_

_—Lo siento. —Cerró los puños y tomó aire, su misión para con el planeta y el resto de los seres vivientes iba primero—. Crees que eres Zack Fair, pero sólo te hicieron para reemplazarlo. Mientras más te aferres a esa identidad, mayor control tendrá el enemigo del planeta sobre ti. —Se mordió los labios, sintiendo que una parte suya moría junto con la mentira que el clon aprendió—. Si me quedo contigo reforzaré esa identidad y... todos estaremos en peligro._ _»_

Numerosas lágrimas se agolparon frente a sus ojos, nublándole la visión hasta igualar el nivel de ceguera que desbordó su corazón en ese entonces.

—¡Yo... se lo cedí al mal con mi reacción! —Una ola de sollozos inundó su pecho y ya no fue capaz de contener su dolor. Creyó ser la razón por la que se perderían las vidas que sostenía el planeta, pero no pudo prever el papel que tendría en el destino de quien soñaba con la vida de Zack Fair.

* * *

Sadie despertó de golpe tras sentir que le tocaban la sien y comprobó con disgusto que el dedo índice de su avergonzado compañero se encontraba enredado en los mechones de su flequillo. Lo apartó de un manotazo, con los ojos ardiendo ante la ofensa cometida:

—¡¿Qué te propones?!

—¡Ah! —Zack apretó los dientes en una sonrisa incómoda, moviéndose a su asiento con torpeza—. ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡Sólo era curiosidad!

—¡Curiosidad! —escupió las palabras sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. ¡Curiosidad por ver como te quiebro la nariz, seguro!

—¡No, no, no! —El ex Soldado se cubrió el rostro por instinto, tratando de contener la risa en vano—. ¡Mira, si me dejas explicarme con mi nariz pegada al resto de la cara quizá puedas darme una respuesta interesante!

—¿Cómo es eso de que _yo _tengo una respuesta para darte? —Lo miró inquisitiva, sin que la desconfianza se borrara ni un ápice de su rostro.

Zack suspiró y se dejó caer en el asiento, sin apartar su mirada del cabello de su escucha:

—Quería saber si era real.

—¿Real? —Sadie arqueó las cejas hasta que casi desaparecieron en la línea de su cabellera—. ¿Tomaste algo raro mientras estaba durmiendo?

—¡Ah, no! —Torció los labios en una mueca que hizo descender su mandíbula varios centímetros—. Me refiero al color. No todos los días ves a una persona con el cabello tan blanco como el de algún anciano sabio de la montaña.

—¿Nunca oíste hablar de las tinturas para el cabello?

—Claro que sí, doña sabelotodo —murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación—. Pero no creí que fueras de las que se preocupan por ese tipo de detalles estéticos; pensé que habías nacido con él.

—No es un mero detalle estético. —Sadie se puso seria de repente, sus ojos fijos en un momento del pasado que se negaba a dejar ir—. Es una promesa.

—¿Eh?

Introdujo una mano debajo de su cabellera y partió una capa para enseñarle las raíces oscuras que crecían junto a su cuero cabelludo:

—Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero a él le agradó que tratara de hacerlo feliz. Supongo que luego quise mantener la tradición.

—A ver, Sad. Quizá te convenga ilustrarme sobre los detalles, porque hasta ahora sólo entiendo que te tiñes el cabello y nada más.

—Vaya que saliste metiche. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo de reojo—. No sé si quieras oírme hablar de él.

—¿De él?

—De Angeal.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos que fue interrumpido por la risa grave y tranquila de Zack, quien observaba a su compañera con una mezcla de diversión y cariño en la mirada:

—Cualquier historia que involucre al viejo Angeal y tintura para el cabello es digna de mencionarse.

Sadie le devolvió la sonrisa:

—Gracias, pero tampoco es la gran cosa.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, tú cuenta el cuento.

—En ese entonces ni siquiera tu maestro sabía que era parte del "Proyecto G", pero las células de Jenova ya estaban degenerando su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. —Se detuvo para que su voz no se quebrara al profundizar en los síntomas que lo convirtieron en un monstruo—. El primer signo fueron las canas; aparecían esporádicamente y él parecía odiarlas con locura.

—Sí. —Zack asintió con nostalgia—. Solía quejarse de eso cuando lo conocí.

—Me contó que su padre murió cuando se llenó de canas y que por eso no soportaba verlas en sí mismo. Angeal decía que-

_«—Todavía tengo muchas cosas por hacer... —La voz de Angeal se dejó oír desde el fondo de sus pensamientos—. No puedo permitir que los años me maten antes de convertirme en un héroe.»_

—Y entonces... —Sadie sonrió, sin poder contener un suspiro melancólico al revelar—: Un día me aparecí con la cabeza teñida de blanco. Ahorré un mes entero para comprar la tintura porque quería-

—¿Querías? —La voz de Zack le sonó lejana y apagada.

—Quería que pensara en mí al ver sus canas, en su nueva familia y no en la que perdió. Para que relacionara su reflejo en el espejo con afecto en lugar de muerte. —Forzó una sonrisa y encogió los hombros con un poco de vergüenza—. Era una adolescente tonta, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la forma en la que rió me inspiraron a seguir haciéndolo durante todo este tiempo.

Para su gran sorpresa, Sadie notó que Zack se veía molesto; con las cejas hundidas sobre sus ojos y los labios apretados en una línea tensa.

—Zack, ¿dije algo malo? —Se sintió vulnerable por la reacción que provocó su secreto. ¿Era demasiado estúpido o sentimental, quizá? La cara se le tiñó de rojo y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que trató de desatar sin comprender el origen de su terco silencio.

—No puedo entenderlo —declaró finalmente, con un tono sombrío que no le era habitual—. Si eras su familia no debió hacerte trabajar en Shinra.

—¿De qué... hablas? —Sadie frunció el ceño, confundida—. Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso.

—Sólo eras una chiquilla, igual que yo cuando me uní a Soldado. —Chasqueó la lengua—. No sabíamos nada. No teníamos idea de las repercusiones de nuestras acciones. —Endureció la mandíbula al clavar sus ojos en los de ella—. Yo escapé de casa porque sabía que mis padres no permitirían que me fuera a Midgar. Pero tú estabas sola, vulnerable y deseosa de agradar. Él debió protegerte y alentarte; no usarte como un peón en su venganza personal contra Shinra.

—Zack... —Sadie meneó la cabeza, inquieta ante el rumbo que tomaban las conclusiones de su acompañante—. No puedes juzgarlo después de todo lo que pasó. Es injusto.

—¿Injusto? —Rió sin que la risa se manifestara en sus labios—. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como serían las cosas si no hubieras formado parte de sus planes para descubrir a Shinra? Quizá tendrías un hogar y una familia propia. A lo mejor no estarías tan sol-

—Basta. —Sadie meneó la cabeza con violencia—. No quiero escuchar más de eso. Ya estoy harta de repetir que no te cuento las cosas para que me tengas lástima.

—De haber estado en su lugar, si hubiera sido él-

—Pero no lo eres. —La voz de Sadie cayó muy por debajo de lo común y el silencio que los rodeó en el instante siguiente bastó para interrumpir la conversación por varios segundos.

—Desearía que estuvieras en casa con mis padres, Sad —murmuró Zack tras retomar la palabra—. Tranquila y segura, sin tener nada que ver con esta locura.

Sadie siguió mirando por la ventana:

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Frunció el ceño, esforzándose para defender su postura—. No soy alguien que necesite de tu protección. Que sepas dos o tres cosas de mí no te convierte en mi tutor. Peleo por Avalancha porque lo decidí... y estoy orgullosa de mi elección.

Zack dio un respingo y le tomó la mano, mirándola con determinación al declarar:

—¡Tienes que dejar de ser un instrumento, Sadie! No eres una herramienta para que los demás salgan adelante, sino una persona que merece seguir sus sueños.

—¿Mis... sueños? —Apretó los labios en una línea—. ¿Tú que sabes de eso?

—No me dijiste lo que quieres hacer cuando se acabe la misión. —Sonrió con confianza al sugerir—: Quizá sea un buen momento para reflexionar sobre ello.

Sadie abrió la boca para responder, pero una sacudida imprevista los arrojó de bruces contra el asiento que tenían enfrente. Un chirrido ensordecedor acompañó la brusca detención del tren y luego todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Sadie! —Zack la tomó por los hombros y la giró hacia él—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

La joven asintió con dificultad y se sostuvo la frente. Un hilo de sangre brotaba por debajo de su mano y tenía el rostro levemente amoratado:

—Creo que no hubiera sido tan mala idea quedarme en tu casa comiendo pasteles.

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices... —Quiso sonreír, pero la preocupación se lo impidió—. Quédate aquí, voy a ver si ocurrió un accidente.

—No vayas solo. —Sadie se puso de pie, pero un mareo fastidioso la obligó a tomar asiento—. Pueden ser las tropas de Shinra.

—Shinra no trabaja así, Sadie-lady —declaró con petulancia mientras se abría paso a través del corredor—. Si fueran ellos el tren estaría más lleno de agujeros que la trama de Loveless.

—Por la santísima Shiva... —La mujer hizo una mueca al sujetarse de los respaldos torcidos que la rodeaban—. Prefiero volar en pedazos a que me llames de esa forma ridícula otra vez.

Zack se asomó por una ventana, haciendo un mohín tras no divisar nada extraño alrededor:

—A lo mejor atropellamos a un pobre chocobo, pasa todo el tiempo desde que se les ocurrió poner las vías junto a las planicies de la reserva. —Volvió a introducir su cuerpo al vehículo y caminó hasta la puerta que separaba la cabina principal del vagón de pasajeros—. Voy a preguntarle al chófer si-

No pudo acabar la frase. La puerta salió despedida de su marco y se lo llevó disparado al otro extremo del tren con una velocidad imposible de registrar por ojos humanos.

—¡¿ZACK?! —Sadie dio un salto hacia atrás a causa del estruendo y se llevó las manos a la cintura en un intento torpe de tomar su arma de fuego—. ¡¿Qué diablos fue-

Ni siquiera pudo ver al sujeto que le golpeó la mandíbula con una vara de acero que la hizo dar tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer en medio del pasillo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pobre niñita debilucha! —rió el agresor, apartando los despampanantes mechones rubios que coronaban su cabeza de su rostro angelical—. ¡Oye, Reed! ¡¿No te dije que sería pan comido?!

—Guarda silencio antes de que las palabras sean demasiado grandes para tu boca, Thanatos —lo regañó el sujeto de melena negra y lentillas de cristales rojos que ingresó al vagón a través del agujero que dejó la puerta.

—Oh, vamos. No son la gran cos-

La puerta volvió a volar por los aires y se dio de lleno contra Thanatos, haciéndolo arquearse bajo el peso que logró detener con dificultad.

—¡Se creen muy fuertes por arrancar una puertita de lata, ¿eh?! —gruñó Zack, incorporándose en el extremo opuesto del pasillo—. ¡Les voy a mostrar lo que es arrancar cosas! —Dicho esto procedió a jalar un par de asientos y arrojarlos contra sus misteriosos enemigos, pero los desconocidos se movieron de forma sobrehumana, esquivándolos sin ninguna dificultad.

—Oh. Quizá lo subestimé —musitó Thanatos con fingida dulzura, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa afilada al agregar—: Buenas tardes, copia. Somos tus escoltas, gusto en conocerte.

Zack tomó el fusil que colgaba tras su espalda y disparó en dirección de ambos sin mediar palabra. Una ráfaga de disparos impactó contra las luces del techo y el vagón quedó sumido en la oscuridad, iluminándose intermitentemente por los destellos de pólvora que escapaban de la boca del arma.

—¡Menuda bienvenida! —soltó Reed, moviéndose con elegancia a través de los proyectiles—: ¡Es bueno ver que nuestro invitado se destaca en el arte del combate como nosotros! ¿Qué más puedes hacer, ex Soldado? ¿Quizá... no sangrar? —Apareció frente a él en cuestión de un parpadear y torció el cañón del fusil como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo al notar el movimiento. ¡¿Estos tipos... eran Soldados?! La sorpresa no le permitió evitar el golpe que le propinó la culata del arma de Reed en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente de forma instantánea.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí que sangra! —exclamó Reed en un alarido jubiloso—. Temí que no fuéramos tan especiales como creía hasta ahora, pero me alegra que sigas siendo el modelo obsoleto.

Zack se limpió la nariz con el dorso del puño y le hizo una zancadilla capaz de derrumbar una casa entera, pero su oponente dio un salto grácil hacia atrás y se limitó a observarlo con desprecio desde la cima de una pila de asientos retorcidos:

—Nah. Lento, torpe y pasado de moda además. —Guardó su arma en el cinturón, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirle una mirada socarrona a su camarada—: Es tu día de suerte, Thanatos. Quédatelo tú, no vale la pena que malgaste munición en un tipejo así.

—Encantado de poder jugar con él. —Thanatos se encogió de hombros y sonrió con malicia al dirigirse a Zack. Su vara de acero giraba entre sus dedos índice y corazón como si se tratara de un palillo de madera—. Voy a dormir como un angelito después de matarlo, lo sé.

—¡Si no me matan tus frases cursis primero, claro! —Zack se arrojó contra él, incapaz de rendirse a pesar de estar desarmado. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era su especialidad, pero la fuerza de un ex combatiente élite de Shinra no debía tomarse a la ligera.

—¡Ah, qué ingeniosa retórica la tuya! —Thanatos giró y devolvió cada puñetazo, patada e intento de agarre de Zack como si fuera un malabarista que arrojaba botellas al aire con destreza y tranquilidad—. Es gracioso que ni siquiera sepas porqué estás peleando y sin embargo te dispongas a eliminarnos con todas tus fuerzas. Ese es el espíritu de Soldado, ¿no es así?

—¡Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor! —Logró asestarle un golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar a través de una ventana. Thanatos rodó por unos cuantos metros antes de detenerse sobre el polvo de la meseta que atravesaban.

—Ah, diablos. —Reed puso los ojos en blanco—. Esto es lo que me gano por petulante. —Dio un salto para bajar del asiento y caminó amenazadoramente hacia Zack. Sus ojos destellaron por detrás de las lentillas al preguntar—: ¿Quieres hacer las cosas difíciles, Zack Fair? —Estiró el brazo y le apuntó con su arma—. Bien. Ya sabemos que sangras, veamos si también esquivas balas.

Reed dio un sólo paso más antes de caer al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso. Sadie (quien yacía boca abajo en el suelo) lo había sujetado del tobillo y jalado con la esperanza de que tropezara. Se puso de pie a los tumbos y pateó la mano del enemigo caído para apartar el arma automática de su alcance, sin dejar de apuntarle con la suya al declarar:

—Veamos si las esquivas tú. —Y sin decir más le disparó tres veces en el medio de la frente.

El olor a pólvora y el silencio se apoderaron del lugar. Reed no movía ni un músculo; la sonrisa quedó congelada en su rostro endurecido. Zack soltó una risa nerviosa, precipitándose hacia su compañera a causa de la impresión:

—¡¿Qué diablos, Sadie?! ¡Eso estuvo genial! —Pero la sonrisa debajo del rostro ensangrentado y amoratado que le devolvió su compañera provocó que el escenario cambiara repentinamente a su alrededor.

Ya no estaba en el tren rumbo a Cañón Cosmo, sino en el interior espejado de un ascensor de la corporación Shinra. Sadie estaba de pie frente a él, vestida con un traje elegante de dos piezas pero con el mismo rostro cubierto de sangre. Su expresión era distinta... muy distinta.

Y fue entonces que lo recordó todo.

Todo.

_«_ _El Soldado se quedó pasmado ante la visión. La siempre estable y altiva psicóloga estaba pálida y retraída en una esquina del ascensor. Sosteniendo una vara paralizante entre sus dedos temblorosos sin poder enfocar bien la mirada. Se sintió enfermo por dentro cuando le recordó a un animal acorralado que luchaba por defender su vida._

_Ella estaba así por su culpa._

_¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué la desgraciada no intentó volarle la cabeza hacía unas horas atrás?! ¿Qué diablos pensaba al sentir pena por esa mujer? Si la fulana estuviera armada y en mejores condiciones seguro le metía una bala entre los ojos sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Tomó aire y le arrebató la vara de las manos, colocándola en su cinturón con el ceño fruncido. Sadie jadeó y se apegó más contra la pared._

_—Ah, Sadie... no luces para nada bien. —Soltó un suspiro al ver que el guardia se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad._

_—¡SEÑOR FAIR! —le pidió el militar desde lejos—: ¡DETENGA LA PUERTA DEL ASCENSOR!_

_—¡Por favor! —Sadie murmuró con la voz temblorosa y la mirada desenfocada—. ¡No la detengas! ¡Te... diré en donde está Angeal!_ _»_

La verdad lo abofeteó de lleno y se desplomó ante el mar de recuerdos que lo desgarró por dentro, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

—¿Zack? —Sadie extendió una mano hacia él, guardando su arma con la otra—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron?

—¡Déjame en paz! —Retrocedió un paso, con el rostro lívido por la emoción—. ¡No te quiero cerca, Sadie! ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¿Qué rayos te pasa aho-

La confusión de Sadie se convirtió en pavor cuando fue sujetada de la garganta por el enemigo que suponían muerto. Reed la estrelló contra el suelo y se arrojó su cuerpo inconsciente al hombro antes de que pudieran reaccionar:

—Nunca discutan junto a un cadáver sin asegurarse de que cumple esa condición primero, muchachos —bromeó—. Es la regla dorada cuando uno se dedica a matar cosas.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —rugió Zack, completamente desbordado por las emociones. Una parte de su mente le decía que no se molestara en proteger a la traidora de Avalancha, pero la otra le exigía a gritos que interviniera—. ¡Si te atreves a hacerle daño, yo-

Reed arqueó las cejas y se encogió de hombros:

—Rita Cadence.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—La Soldado que sacaron de la base submarina. Tráela a Ciudad Cohete si te importa la seguridad de tu amiga humana. De lo contrario —Hizo un ademán que denotaba un cuello quebrándose en dos—, Sadie-lady se muere.

—¡BASTARDO! —Se arrojó hacia él, pero se fue de bruces contra el suelo. El tren estaba completamente vacío y la soledad que lo invadió cuando tocó el suelo dolió mil veces más que los recuerdos dolorosos que acababa de recuperar.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio! ¡Quédense cerca para la continuación!**


	19. El juicio del corazón

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 19**

**"El juicio del corazón"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

No supo cuantas horas pasó sentado en uno de los asientos desvencijados del tren, observando la luna moverse a través del cielo nocturno por la ventana. ¿Probablemente fuera medianoche? Honestamente lo tenía sin cuidado la hora; estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad.

Su cerebro se empeñaba en repetir los recuerdos que redescubrió esa tarde. Cada momento que compartieron Sadie y el Zack original se reprodujo frente a sus ojos como una película donde el actor principal lucía como él:

_«_ _—Me disparaste, estás bajo arresto de la compañía para la que trabajo, ¡y además te niegas a decirme en donde está mi mentor! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga por ti?! ¡¿Darte un abrazo y echarme la culpa de lo que hiciste sólo porque se te da la gana?!_

_—¡No es como lo piensas! ¡Si yo te digo en donde está él... irás y lo arruinarás todo!_

_—¿Lo ves? Sigues insistiendo en la mierda que me dijiste en tu consultorio._

_—¿Qué?_

_—En eso de que alguien como yo no puede hacer lo mismo que tú._

_—Oh... —Sadie arqueó los labios en un gesto amargo—. No lo olvidaste._

_—¿Cómo lo haría? —Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda; la mirada perdida en la vista nocturna que le ofrecía la ciudad de Midgar a través del cristal del elevador—. La persona a la que le confié una parte de lo que soy, sólo se burlaba del estúpido campesino que la consultaba mientras fingía entenderlo._

_—No, no Zack. —Meneó la cabeza con torpeza. No sabía si estaba desorientada a causa del golpe o del remordimiento, pero comenzaba a sentir unas nauseas terribles—. Nunca quise burlarme de ti, sólo temía que-_

_—¿Que fuera demasiado imbécil como para entenderlo?_

_—¡N, No! ¡Pero eres parte de Shinra y no puedo dejar que Angeal falle! ¡Lo que él está haciendo es demasiado importante para la gente de los suburbios!_

_El Soldado frunció el entrecejo. Al final Sephiroth tenía razón; Angeal era un desertor._

_—¿Así que se convirtió en un enemigo de Shinra? —Su voz sonó casi como un murmullo—. ¿Qué pasó con sus sueños... y con su honor?_

_Sadie jadeó, nerviosa al ver que casi se hallaban en la planta baja del edificio:_

_—Quedarse en Shinra sólo lo hubiera deshonrado. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando en este lugar._

_—Pruébame._

_—¿Eh?_

_Giró sobre los talones, enfrentando a su acompañante con una mirada lejana e impersonal:_

_—Demuéstrame que no crees que soy un idiota incapaz de comprender lo que está ocurriendo._

_—¡No puedo!_

_—No quieres, que es distinto. Decides no hacerlo._

_—Zack... —Sadie apoyó la espalda contra el cristal, estaban a cinco pisos de la planta baja—. _ _Sólo tenía que ser una psicóloga. Angeal dijo que sólo tenía que escuchar a las personas y darles consejos. —Parpadeó fuertemente deteniendo las lágrimas que peligraban con resbalar por sus mejillas—. ¡Nunca dijo que tendría que ser un mártir que se llevara nuestros secretos a la tumba!_

_—Oye, oye... —Zack oprimió los labios, tensando la mandíbula ante la escena. Podía estar a punto de sacarle la información a patadas a la impostora que tenía delante, pero nunca tuvo corazón como para ver a alguien sufriendo tanto sin conmoverse._ _—. No tienes que hacer algo como morir para ayudarlo._

_Sadie se pasó el brazo por el rostro, frotándolo con vergüenza:_

_—¡No tienes idea! ¡Es algo demasiado... demasiado importante como-_

_—¡Basta! —Zack la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, su mirada fija en la de ella—. ¡¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo, sobre buscar la razón detrás de mis sueños?!_

_Sadie no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la cabeza gacha._

_—¡Quiero ser un héroe para proteger a las personas que me importan y mientras más alto llegue mejor podré hacerlo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor Soldado de Primera clase que nunca hayan visto, mejor aún que el mismísimo Sephiroth!_

_La joven se agitó, tratando de soltarse del agarre al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba que habían llegado a destino._

_—¡Jamás serás... —Ahogó un sollozo al ver como las puertas se abrían, dejando ver a un pelotón de soldados que les bloqueaba el paso— ...un héroe si vas por ese camino, Zack Fair!_ _»_

El Zack del presente soltó un suspiro con la mirada fija en las estrellas de donde oyó venir la voz de Sadie la noche pasada. Ella estaba en lo correcto, ¡diablos que lo estuvo!

Cerró los ojos y todo a su alrededor se llenó de oscuridad. Luchaba por reconciliar el odio que sentía por Shinra con la lealtad que le fue programada. Porque Zack Fair, el original, el que consideraba un millón de veces más humano que él, creyó en los ideales de la compañía con todo su corazón.

Mentiras disfrazadas de verdades, dolor disfrazado de heroísmo.

Y si bien era cierto que abrió los ojos a la farsa tras escapar del laboratorio con Cloud, ahora debía cargar con la culpa de quebrar un corazón a causa de su ceguera. Sadie intentó decirle la verdad con sutilezas durante meses; tal y como lo hicieron Genesis, Angeal y Sephiroth más tarde, pero su terquedad no le permitió aceptarlo hasta que lo vivió en carne propia.

Si les hubiera prestado atención, ni Cloud ni él se habrían convertido en ratas de laboratorio.

Era culpable de tantas cosas que quizá no le dieran diez vidas para expiar los pecados que cometió. Quería decir que no merecía vivir los días que le obsequiaron, pero sabía que Sadie repetiría las palabras que le dirigió la noche en la que se enteró de que era un muerto vivo:

_«_ _—Nunca permitas que las circunstancias te definan. El destino es más fuerte que nosotros y tiene la capacidad de sacudirnos hasta quebrarnos los huesos, sí. —Bajó la voz sin que perdiera su intensidad al continuar—: Pero los huesos se sueldan y nos levantamos tarde o temprano. Aún a los tumbos existe una forma de continuar._

_—Sadie... —Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca. El fantasma de las nauseas que le producían las sobredosis de mako le nubló los sentidos y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada y apartarse de su lado—. ¡Tú estás viva! No eres... como yo._

_La joven dio un respingo, murmurando por lo bajo:_

_—Parece que tampoco recordaras a Angeal._

_Zack torció los labios:_

_—¿Angeal? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él en todo esto?_

_—¡Mucho! ¡Tiene muchísimo que ver! —Sadie escupió las palabras que le carcomieron el corazón y la razón durante años—: ¿Recuerdas todo lo que nos esforzamos para que volviera en sí y cómo te atacó una y otra vez porque pensaba que era lo que debía hacer? ¡Tú puedes elegir quien quieres ser! ¿O es que tu estúpido honor sólo sirve para cuando las cosas van bien?_

_—Tú... —Se sentía preso de un sueño enrevesado. La revelación de que la mujer lo acompañó durante los últimos minutos de su mentor lo inundó como una marea lenta y pesada—. Sadie, de verdad estuviste presente cuando él murió._

_Ella asintió con el rostro endurecido ante la mención del hombre al que adoraban._

_—Sí, lo estuve y sé que no quiero verte partir como él. No quiero._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¿C, cómo que por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo y desvió la mirada—. Yo no entiendo el famoso lenguaje del planeta del que habla Aerith. No puedo ver a nadie en ti excepto... a Zack. Aunque sea verdad que eres otra cosa, yo elijo verte como a él. Esa es mi elección y voy a pelear por ella._ _»_

Zack volvió al presente, pasándose una mano con rudeza por la frente. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en ayudarlo cuando él no hacía más que traerle problemas? ¿Por qué despedazaba a los monstruos que lo asediaban como si su vida dependiera de eso?

Su mente lo arrojó directo a la tarde donde platicaron sobre la hierba del hogar de los Fair:

_«_ _—¿Por qué haces esto, Sad? —soltó un suspiro—. No soy más que un problema para ti. ¿No tuviste muchos ya? Te aseguro que Angeal no te culpará si decides ocuparte de tus asuntos de una vez y dejas de arrastrar a un muerto bueno para nada por todo Gaia._

_Sadie se limitó a sonreír de forma genuina y honesta:_

_—Es ahí donde te equivocas. Jamás fuiste una carga, Zack._ _»_

Una llamada entrante hizo sonar el PHS de la dueña de sus pensares, lo que provocó que los recuerdos regresaran a lo profundo de su memoria:

—Diga —contestó con la voz ronca y grave.

—Soy yo, Cissnei. —La mujer sonó profesional y distante—. Escucha, acabamos de pasar por Gongaga. La señora Cadence y Kunsel vienen conmigo, calculo que podremos reunirnos contigo mañana en la mañana.

—Es demasiado tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero hacemos lo que podemos. Imagino que esos sujetos sabían que estaban solos o de lo contrario no te habrían pedido que fueras a Ciudad Cohete. Todavía estás tan lejos de allí como de la mismísima Costa del sol.

—No es la primera vez que visito el continente occidental. —Zack inspiró para no perder la calma—. Sólo que no le veo el sentido a quedarme sentado mientras ella está en manos de los bastardos de Shinra.

Cissnei hizo una pausa, respondiendo con su pragmatismo habitual al retomar la palabra:

—Trata de dormir, Zack. —Y sin decir más cortó la llamada.

Su oyente tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de partir el aparato en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

* * *

—Despierta... Sadie.

—¿Quién...? —Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada. Estaba acostada en una cama tibia y limpia cuyas sábanas resplandecían a causa de los tubos de luz que pendían sobre ella.

—Te sentirás un poco extraña ya que tuvieron que sedarte para tratar tus heridas. —El hombre resopló por lo bajo, acariciándole la frente con un toque que encontró áspero y frío—. Les dije a esos malditos que no te dañaran, pero no me hicieron caso alguno. Ojalá me perdones por esto.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Enfocó la mirada y encontró la respuesta en el rostro arrugado y cansado de Angeal Hewley.

—¡Angeal! —Quiso gritar, pero el nombre escapó de su garganta en un hilo de voz—: ¡¿Angeal, qué estás haciendo?! —Se puso a sollozar sin notarlo—. ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡¿Por qué estás...?!

El hombre sonrió con melancolía. Su cabello estaba completamente encanecido y vestía una bata de laboratorio:

—No quiero verte llorar, Sadie. —Le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Soy igual que Zack.

—¿Qué?

—Soy una copia.

—¿Una copia? Oh, por un segundo creí que... —Se cubrió los labios con la punta de los dedos y asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Debí pensarlo antes de ponerme sentimental. —Trató de sentarse en la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada—. Tú me salvaste, ¿verdad?

La expresión amable abandonó el semblante de Angeal y fue reemplazada por una de amargura. Retiró su mano del rostro de la joven y buscó las palabras indicadas:

—No quiero que te formes una idea equivocada de todo esto; déjame explicar las cosas con tranquilidad.

—Oh, claro. Te... escucho. —Aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo y cruzó los dedos sobre su pecho. ¿Era posible que no estuviera tan feliz de verla como ella a él?

El Profesor Ciretan Hojo y Reed (el secuaz que la secuestró) ingresaron a la sala antes de que Angeal esclareciera el asunto. Sadie dejó caer la mandíbula al verlos, profiriendo un lamento de angustia cuando sus macabras sonrisas se posicionaron junto a su querido Angeal.

—Yo también quiero escuchar el cuento —bromeó Reed, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Angeal—. A ver que tan mal nos pintas, viejo.

El ex Soldado se apartó con violencia y sus ojos chispearon cuando gritó:

—¡LES DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAN TODAVÍA!

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —musitó Hojo, encogiéndose de hombros al añadir—: No estamos obligados a acatar tus pedidos como si fueras el Presidente del mundo. Te dimos tu garantía, deberías estar agradecido.

—¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! —La adrenalina hizo que Sadie ganara algo de control sobre su cuerpo. Logró sentarse en la litera con el pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración entrecortada—: ¡Angeal, responde!

—Escucha, Sadie. —Angeal se mordió el labio y sujetó las sábanas de la cama con el puño—. Ahora trabajo para Shinra.

—¡NO!

—Sephiroth se salió de control; quiere destruir el mundo.

—¡Tú estabas de nuestro lado! ¡Moriste tratando de-

—¡GUARDA SILENCIO! —La voz que bramó a través de su garganta no parecía suya—: ¡Tienes que escuchar lo que te digo!

Sadie se quedó boquiabierta y unas lágrimas furtivas resbalaron de sus ojos enrojecidos. Estaba demasiado angustiada como para ser objetiva; el sedante y la sorpresa exponían su lado más vulnerable.

—¡Hay algo terrible dentro de él, algo que puede apoderarse de las copias y obligarnos a realizar acciones impensables! ¡Tenemos que destruirlo antes de que nos haga matarnos entre nosotros!

—Angeal... —lo interrumpió con un hilo de voz—. Sephiroth está muerto.

—Sí, podrías decirlo así. —Fijó sus ojos cansados en los suyos—. Pero yo también lo estoy y sin embargo me tienes aquí.

—¿Es una copia?

—No, es diferente... —Miró de reojo a Reed, quien bostezaba de aburrimiento—. Sephiroth posee la fuerza para influir en las copias de maneras funestas. ¡Es necesario detenerlo!

—¿Cómo?

—Shinra se ocupará de eso, muchachita. —Hojo se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos con un paño que llevaba en el bolsillo—. No somos tan ineptos como asegura Avalancha en sus reuniones infantiles. —Sonrió—. Encontramos una forma de matarlo, pero necesitamos la ayuda de tu amigo.

—¿Angeal? —Sadie volteó hacia él y la sospecha se dibujó en su rostro al preguntar—: ¿Para qué te necesitan a ti?

—Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa—: ¿Estás ayudando a los bastardos que te pusieron en la tumba y no quieres decirme porqué?

—Lo que importa es que me les uní porque me prometieron que no serías víctima de esta lucha horrible. —Bajó la voz para que sólo ella lo escuchara—: Quería tenerte cerca y saber que estarías a salvo, al menos esta vez.

—Angeal... —Sadie apretó los labios—. No entiendo tus razones, pero-

—No tienes que entenderlo a la perfección. —Le tomó una mano entre las suyas y Reed soltó una carcajada ante lo que le parecía una cursilería tremenda—. Sólo quédate conmigo y te protegeré como no hizo el original. ¡Lo prometo!

Se hizo un silencio tenso entre ambos y Sadie desvió la mirada. ¿De dónde nacía la inesperada hostilidad que rechazaba la declaración que tanto ansió oír en su juventud? La falta de introspección de su corazón no bastó para ocultar el desdén inequívoco en su respuesta:

—¿Y Zack? Él también es una copia.

—¿Zack Fair? —Angeal meneó la cabeza y apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre las suyas—. ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Sadie frunció el ceño:

—Estimo que la promesa de protección no lo cubre.

—La verdad es que... —Se aclaró la garganta y le dirigió una mirada nerviosa al científico, invitándolo a participar en la conversación.

—Si Hewley hace las cosas bien —explicó Hojo—, Sephiroth jamás logrará privarlo de su autonomía. No tendremos motivos para ensañarnos con el clon si no se convierte en una amenaza para el proyecto.

—¿Qué tal, Sadie? —Angeal forzó una sonrisa—. Si te quedas conmigo quizá puedas pedirle que no se entrometa en nuestros esfuerzos por detener a Sephiroth. Él entregará a Rita Cadence y tendrás la oportunidad de velar por su seguridad.

—Rita Cadence. —Sadie entrecerró los ojos, recobrando su agudeza mental habitual. El efecto del sedante abandonaba paulatinamente su sistema—. ¿Para qué la quieren aquí?

—Eso a ti no te importa —la interrumpió Hojo—. Basta de tanta charla, es hora de que te pongas a trabajar otra vez, Hewley.

—Déjame hablarle por tan sólo un-

—No. Dije que basta y es basta. —Le indicó a Reed que custodiara a Sadie con un movimiento perezoso de la mano—. Querías la chica y te traje la chica. Quiero que te pongas a trabajar y te pones a trabajar. ¿Queda claro?

Angeal suspiró, poniéndose de pie:

—Queda claro. —Le dirigió una mirada apenada a Sadie, quien desvió la suya con fastidio—. Sé que estás confundida y molesta, pero esto tampoco salió como yo lo esperaba. Nuestra reunión... —se cortó, dándole la espalda para abandonar la habitación—. Si precisas alguna cosa no dudes en decirle a Reed. Vendré a verte cuando pueda.

—¿Acaso tengo cara de ser una maldita dama de compañía? —gruñó el aludido, chasqueando la lengua antes de añadir—: No voy a mover un sólo dedo por esta basura humana.

Hojo se encogió de hombros y tomó una planilla que descansaba sobre la repisa más cercana, dispuesto a seguir los pasos de Angeal:

—Déjalo que diga lo que quiera. Mientras haga lo que le pedimos puede creer que le pintaremos las uñas a su novia.

Sadie no le prestó atención a nada de lo que dijeron al marcharse. Su mente repasó los sucesos que ocurrieron en torno a la muerte de Angeal, buscando incongruencias que confirmaran el mal presentimiento que le generaba el escenario desde que despertó:

_«_ _Zack volvió en sí tras escuchar el grito agudo de la mujer. Perdió la noción de lo que hacía a causa de la pelea encarnizada que mantuvo con el monstruo, es decir, con Angeal y ahogó un jadeo de terror frente a la escena que lo recibió: la forma humana de su maestro pendía en el aire, atravesada por la espada que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. Una sonrisa que expresaba el agradecimiento que sentía por su verdugo se extendía sobre sus labios ensangrentados._

_—¡NOOO! —Zack soltó el arma y Angeal cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo—. ¡Angeal, no! ¡No me digas que me sobrepasé! ¡No! ¡Yo sólo estaba... tratando de defenderme y... Angeal, no! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo con la mirada clavada en la espada que sobresalía del pecho de su víctima._

_—Lo has hecho... bien, chico —declaró el ex Soldado con esfuerzo—. Esto es lo que debía pasar y... no podía confiar en Sephiroth para hacerlo. Él me... hubiera llevado a Shinra y... ya nunca habría sido libre otra vez._

_—¡¿LIBRE?! —El pecho de Zack subía y bajaba violentamente a causa de los sollozos que no lograba contener—. ¡No estás libre viejo, te estás muriendo!_

_—Zack... abraza tus sueños. —Sujetó su vieja espada por el mango y se la extendió lentamente—. Y... defiende tu honor._

_El joven acercó la mano al arma, deshaciéndose en un llanto amargo cuando su mentor se la colocó encima._

_—¿Siempre... Zack?_

_—Siempre —asintió con fervor—. ¡Siempre, Angeal!_

_El ex Soldado sonrió y fijó la mirada en Sadie, quien lo veía con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor desde el rincón en el que se recluyó:_

_—¿Habrá espacio para mí... entre los seres que duermen en este mundo?_ _»_

Y después no dijo más. Nada... hasta que enfrentó a su copia en el laboratorio donde era prisionera.

—¿Por qué te importa salvar el planeta de repente? —musitó—. No tiene sentido; preferiste morir que seguir enredado en las trampas de Shinra. ¿Y sin embargo... estás aquí otra vez?

Se llevó una mano a la sien e hizo una mueca cuando la herida de su frente le recordó que estaba allí. El honor era el mayor interés de Angeal. Fue muy enfático al repetir que no aprobaba los métodos de Avalancha cuando se unió en secreto al grupo terrorista, pues su idea de heroísmo consistía en ser "un ejemplo para los demás" y no existía el día en que no se guiara por ese conjunto de ideales caballerescos.

Angeal Hewley hacía gala de las virtudes que se le atribuye a los paladines valientes de antaño y eso iba en contra de unirse a la compañía que pretendía salvar al mundo para secarlo por dinero después. Si en algo era estricto era en su código moral y la idea de que los ayudara para salvarla hacía agua por todos lados.

Sadie se preguntó sí el cambio obedecía a su condición de copia, pero era poco probable considerando que Zack seguía siendo la misma persona de siempre.

Zack. La sola mención de su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad.

Suspiró y fijó la mirada en sus manos amoratadas y rasguñadas. Su compañero debía estar culpándose por lo que le ocurrió. A lo mejor estaba malherido y solo, sin nadie que pudiera consolarlo o darle un consejo que lo hiciera sentir menos mal.

Suspiró al apoyar los pies sobre el suelo helado. ¿No debería estar loca de alegría? Angeal estaba a su alcance, declarando el disgusto que sentía por sus actos del pasado y resaltando su firme voluntad de protegerla en el presente. Y aún así... Sadie era víctima de una melancolía miserable; un sentimiento agrio como el que la torturó durante los años donde Zack Fair estuvo ausente del mundo.

¿Por qué no podía recuperar la felicidad inicial que la embargó al ver el rostro de Angeal? Algo le dijo que se debía a lo fortuito de las circunstancias que enmarcaron su regreso, pero las que acompañaron a Zack fueron igual de sorpresivas. Jamás espero encontrarse con un clon en lugar del original y sin embargo su lealtad para con él no menguó ni un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa, Sadie? —se reprochó al tratar de que sus piernas no temblaran bajo el peso que le supuso su cuerpo al levantarse—. ¡Vas a estropear la oportunidad de obtener lo que siempre quisiste! —Se sostuvo de la repisa y apretó su labio inferior con los dientes.

¿Se arrepentiría de su juicio o lo aceptaría aunque las consecuencias fueran detestables? La respuesta que le devolvió su corazón fue contundente: se afligiría al dejarlo atrás, pero la lástima no bastaría para alejarla del hombre que valía más que cualquier culpa que debiera soportar.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	20. La todopoderosa

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 20**

**"La todopoderosa"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Reed los guió al interior del laboratorio subterráneo del Profesor Hojo. Zack y sus compañeros caminaron a través de los pasillos solitarios que se fundían en la oscuridad que llevaba a la sala principal, el área entera refulgía bajo el resplandor difuso del mako que se acumulaba en recipientes cristalinos de diversas formas y tamaños.

Zack hizo una mueca, luchando por contener los recuerdos traumáticos que amenazaban con ahogarlo cada vez que su mirada se detenía en algún rincón siniestro del recinto. No era el sitio en el que estuvo preso en el pasado, pero las similitudes eran suficientes como para estrujarle el estómago y erizarle los vellos de los brazos.

Reed indicó que se entrevistarían con Ciretan Hojo al llegar a su destino y la posibilidad de enfrentar al sujeto que los torturó a Cloud y a él durante todos esos años revolvía sus emociones de una forma inquietante. Su sangre hervía y sus puños se apretaban en el deseo de cobrarse las penurias causadas, pero también sentía las piernas débiles y sus rodillas se aflojaron tanto que tropezó dos veces en menos de cinco minutos.

No quería aceptar que la tensión que lo sacudía se debía al terror que le ocasionaba el encuentro. No era posible; Zack Fair no le temía a nada, ¡mucho menos a un viejo demente y retorcido como Hojo!

Pero él no era Zack Fair después de todo. Era un fantasma, uno que todavía sentía el metal helado de la mesa de experimentación pegado a su espalda desnuda.

—¡Profesor! —Reed soltó un respingo tras llamar a voces desde el medio del amplio galpón—. ¡Ya trajeron a la mujer!

Rita Cadence frunció el ceño al ser mencionada y Zack juró que la vio sonreír de forma siniestra. Era la paranoia; los nervios le jugaban en contra y el mako empezaba a meterse con su cabeza. Debía tranquilizarse ya.

—Ah... —Ciretan Hojo les salió al encuentro, la inmaculada bata blanca destelló entre las piernas que lo llevaban a ellos con desgano—. La Soldado, sí. Creí que nos sería imposible recuperarla, pero que Gaia me castigue por mi falta de fe. —Bajó las escaleras de acero y se detuvo frente a ellos, clavando los ojos en el rostro de Zack—. Otra equivocación.

El ex Soldado elevó el mentón, desafiante. Se desvivía por ocultar la angustia que le provocaba ser el centro de la atención del objeto de sus pesadillas:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Hojo dio un respingo.

—Tú no eres el que esperaba, ¿en dónde está el otro?

—¡¿El otro?!—Zack escupió las palabras, siseando de forma amenazante al añadir—: ¡No acordamos traerte a nadie más! —Cissnei lo sostuvo por el hombro sin decir nada, más atenta a la respuesta del Profesor que a la furia de su compañero.

—No, no. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que explicar todo como si estuviera hablando con mocosos de preescolar? —Hojo imitó el gesto de quien espanta una mosca de su rostro y se giró hacia Reed para increparlo con rudeza—: ¡Te dije que era rubio! ¡El Soldado rubio, no este muñeco de segunda mano!

Kunsel y Zack se quedaron boquiabiertos. El rostro de Cloud se les pasó por la mente en un instante. En contra de todo pronóstico fue el primero quien reaccionó con mayor indignación:

—¡¿Planeas usar a Strife para tus asquerosos experimentos?! —El rostro de Kunsel enrojeció—: ¡¿No tienes suficiente con llevarte a mi maestra como prisionera?!

—Kunsel. —Rita Cadence le dirigió una mirada severa—. Un Soldado jamás pierde la compostura.

—¡Pero, maestra!

—Nada de peros, ¿quién es Cloud Strife?

—¡Eso no importa! —Esta vez fue la voz angustiada de Zack la que se dejó oír como respuesta—: ¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que le toques un sólo pelo de la cabeza, Ciretan Hojo! —Avanzó a grandes y seguros pasos hacia su aterrado enemigo—. ¡Nunca...! ¡Nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensar en él!

—¡R, REED! —chilló al ver que el poderoso ex Soldado se le venía encima—: ¡AUXILIO! —Se cubrió con el planillero por instinto pero su salvador no tuvo problemas para interponerse entre la amenaza y él.

Reed sonrió con malicia, enseñando su afilada dentadura al explicar:

—Tu heroica venganza va a tener que esperar, Zack Fair. El trato era cambiar a la vieja congelada por tu novia, ¿o acaso cambiaste de opinión?

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos, pero Zack retrocedió y dejó salir aire entre los dientes en un claro signo de derrota:

—Bien —murmuró con el rostro duro como la piedra—. ¿En dónde está Sadie?

Kunsel observó a su maestra con el rostro pálido por la ansiedad. No quería abandonarla en ese lugar, pero la mujer les ordenó que la llevaran con Hojo sin pensarlo dos veces. El joven tenía el presentimiento abrumador de que cometía un acto del que se arrepentiría durante el resto de su vida, aunque desconocía la causa de su inquietud con exactitud.

—Aquí estoy, Zack. —La voz de Sadie hizo que todos giraran sus rostros hacia lo alto de la escalera.

La recién llegada apareció sobre la plataforma exterior que rodeaba el segundo piso, sus manos oprimían el barandal con la misma fuerza que se reflejaba detrás de sus ojos brillantes. Vestía una bata de hospital y su cabello revuelto se pegaba a las zonas donde se había secado la sangre de su rostro.

Ninguno de ellos consiguió precisar el significado oculto de la determinación que pintaba cada centímetro de su rostro.

—¡Sadie! —Zack avanzó hacia el borde de la escalera—. ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Mejor que nunca. —Le dirigió una sonrisa cortés—. No te imaginas a quien me encontré.

—¡Eso no importa, diablos! —Le extendió una mano de forma brusca—. ¡Ven! ¡Baja con nosotros!

—No. —Meneó la cabeza a los lados y apretó los labios en una línea—: No puedo ir con ustedes ahora.

—¿Qué?

La carcajada que profirió Reed al oírla hizo que Zack chirriara los dientes de rabia, ambos se miraron fijamente antes de que el primero se explicara:

—No me veas así, copia. También te reirías si mi novia me cambiara por un tipo más viejo que yo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hewley no está tan mal ahora, pero acabará hecho pedazos cuando la degradación avance más. Ningún clon de la primera generación escapa a ese des-

—¡¿HEWLEY?! —Cissnei dejó caer la mandíbula, girando bruscamente hacia Sadie—: ¡¿Angeal Hewley está aquí?!

Bastó con mencionarlo para que se hiciera presente frente a la multitud, surgiendo de la puerta trasera para contemplarlos con una sonrisa tranquila desde lo alto:

—Vaya, no esperé que me asaltaran tantas emociones por nuestra pequeña reunión. Jamás creí que alguien como yo podría experimentar estos sentimientos. —Le dirigió un gesto especialmente amable a Zack (quien lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula desencajada a causa de la sorpresa), y se llevó una mano al pecho al explicar—: La última vez que nos vimos te pedí que defendieras tu honor. Estoy aquí para darte esa oportunidad.

—¡Imposible! —Zack meneó la cabeza con violencia y se pasó la mano sobre el rostro. Todavía no era capaz de procesar lo que ocurría a su alrededor—: ¡A, Angeal! ¡¿Estás vivo?!

—Soy como tú, Zack. —Frunció el ceño—. Una sombra de lo que fue.

—Diablos... —Apretó los dientes y dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de frustración—. Por un momento creí-

—¿Que era el verdadero? —Negó con la misma expresión amable de un principio—. No, Angeal Hewley está muerto. Zack Fair lo ayudó a despedirse de su naturaleza retorcida y defectuosa.

—¿Defectuosa? —Negó y su rostro se endureció para esconder las emociones que lo inundaban cada vez que el fantasma de su mentor hablaba—. ¡No hay nada defectuoso en la gente como nosotros!

—Claro que no, tú y yo somos perfectos. —Elevó la mano y contempló su palma con orgullo—. Pero el primer Angeal eligió su naturaleza terrestre y eso interfirió con el proceso que Jenova inició en su cuerpo. Rechazó el llamado de las células G y se aferró a la sangre vil de su madre humana, lo que produjo que adoptara la forma de una bestia que nada tenía que ver con la perfección de nuestra madre, la bella forastera de las estrellas.

—Detente —interrumpió Hojo, acomodándose los anteojos desde una esquina del salón—. Estás diciendo demasiado, Hewley. Si quieres quedarte con la chica guárdate la verborragia para después.

—¡Sólo quiero que Zack entienda nuestro propósito! —Angeal bajó la escalera a los tropezones, dispuesto a encarar a quien fue su alumno en otra vida—. ¡Si no se desprende de las acciones del prototipo en el que fue basado acabará igual que su antiguo mentor! ¡¿Por qué desperdiciar la fuerza de un Soldado de primera clase si podemos usarla para triunfar?!

—¿Prototipo? —Zack retrocedió y se chocó con Kunsel por error—: ¡¿Qué diablos se te metió en la cabeza, Angeal?!

—¡Insistes en verme como al verdadero para hacer a un lado la culpa de haberlo asesinado! —Lo sujetó por la solapa de su chaqueta táctica, elevándolo medio metro en el aire en cuestión de un segundo—. ¡Pero no necesitas hacerlo porque no fuiste quien lo asesinó! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —Lo sacudió con impotencia—. ¡Tus recuerdos son fragmentos de información genética que se transmitió a tu consciencia durante la clonación, igual que el color de tus ojos o el patrón de tus huellas dactilares! ¡Nada es real, muchacho... nada!

Desde lo alto, Zack notó que Cissnei se esmeraba por convencer a Sadie de escapar con ellos, pero todo intento caía en oídos sordos; pues aquella a quien vino a salvar se limitaba a sonreír con calma mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados.

La escena le rompió el corazón.

—¡HEWLEY! —Kunsel desenfundó su espada y la colocó bajo el mentón de Angeal—: ¡BÁJALO O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIGO!

—¡Podemos empezar de nuevo! —insistió el ex Soldado, ignorando las amenazas de Kunsel—. ¡Obsérvame! ¡Ya estoy experimentando la degradación y dentro de poco mi envase físico le cederá paso a la todopoderosa; la madre eterna que cubre el universo con su sangre de esmeralda!

Zack se esforzó por soltarse del agarre que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, agitando sus piernas cuando sus ojos se clavaron con fiereza en los de quien decía querer lo mejor para él:

—¡Tú no eres Angeal! ¡Eres... una copia asquerosa como todas las demás!

—¡IGUAL QUE TÚ! —La voz que bramó a través de su garganta no parecía humana.

—¡DIJE QUE BASTA! —El grito de Kunsel precedió el golpe que su espada le propinó a Angeal Hewley, pero la hoja no llegó a impactar en el blanco. El mayor la tomó entre sus manos y la empujó de vuelta en dirección al estómago de Kunsel, donde el dorso de la espada apretó sus entrañas de forma dolorosa—. ¡Agh! ¡Zack! —Se fue de espaldas, sujetándose el vientre con una expresión de dolor que le desfiguró el rostro.

Zack aprovechó la distracción para soltarse del agarre y dejarse caer al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¡Kunsel! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡Sí, listo para salir de parranda! —susurró, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo.

—No entiendes tu naturaleza, pero con mi ayuda lo harás. —El rostro de Angeal se suavizó—. ¿Acaso no confías en la sombra de quien le enseñó todo a la tuya?

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos y las pupilas de Zack temblaron ante una revelación que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza:

—Angeal Hewley no era... —musitó— ...quien yo creía. —Soltó una risa por lo bajo y esta sonó casi como un sollozo—. Me mintió sobre más cosas de las que me enseñó y quizá pensó que lo hacía por mi bien, pero nunca confió verdaderamente en mí. —Elevó el rostro, sonriendo de forma melancólica al continuar—. Sólo fui otra de las personas que apartó de su lado cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar. Jamás fui su camarada; nunca ocupé un lugar junto a Genesis y Sephiroth.

—Estás atascado en tu vieja identidad —lo cortó de forma brusca, inquieto por las emociones que se agitaban debajo del cascarón que habitaba—. No importa cuanto lo intente; a esta altura no podré convencerte de que trabajes con nosotros. ¡Sadie! —Elevó la voz al pronunciar su nombre y la aludida se congeló ante el llamado—: Mátalo.

Zack y Cissnei soltaron un agudo _"¡¿Qué?!"_ al unísono, pero la interrogante se quedó a mitad de boca en la mujer Turco; Sadie la arrojó por los aires y acabó por estrellarse contra unas mesas repletas de trastos.

—¡Cissnei! —Zack se precipitó hacia las escaleras y apretó el barandal con la mano izquierda. No sabía si terminar de subirlas y enfrentar al ser de fuerza monstruosa en el que se convirtió su compañera, o quedarse atrás por su propia seguridad—. ¡Sadie, ¿qué es todo esto?! —La miró de arriba a abajo en un vano intento por comprender el motivo de sus acciones—: ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí dentro?!

—Lo siento, pero... —Su voz sonaba angustiada, pero una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro plácido—. Elijo a Angeal, otra vez.

—¡Sadie! —Ahogó un quejido cuando la mujer arrancó una varilla de la escalera y lo apuñaló en la garganta con ella. Su atacante entrecerró los ojos con dulzura mientras Zack se desvanecía sobre el regazo helado de la muerte.

_Y entonces despertó._

Lo asaltó la realidad de estar sentado en uno de los asientos traseros del Jeep que recorría las desiertas planicies que rodeaban a Ciudad Cohete bajo el sol del mediodía.

Cissnei conducía y Kunsel lo observaba con curiosidad desde el asiento lindero:

—Oye, amigo —lo interrogó tras beber de una cantimplora—. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—¿Kunsel? —Zack se pasó una mano por el rostro, tanto para apartar el sudor que lo cubría como para alejar los recuerdos de la pesadilla—. ¿Estamos en...? —Miró alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con el semblante duro de Rita Cadence, quien lo observaba con una expresión inquisitiva.

—Estabas soñando, Zack. —Kunsel le extendió la cantimplora—. Y por como te agitabas supongo que no con cosas muy agradables.

—Gracias. —Bebió del envase con ganas—. Últimamente estoy teniendo un montón de sueños raros. Son... tan vívidos que parecen reales. —Negó con la cabeza—. Nunca fui de los que recuerdan lo que sueñan y no sé porqué mi cabeza se empeña tanto para que lo haga ahora.

—Empezaron cuando despertaste en la base submarina, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Cissnei sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Sí... eso creo.

—Ten en cuenta que tu mente no es la misma de antes. Tus redes neuronales funcionan de una forma alterada y quizá no estés experimentando lo que crees que ves.

—¿De qué hablas, Ciss? No puedo entender nada de-

—Sólo un tonto confía ciegamente en los sueños —declaró al apartar un mechón de cabello que se le pegó al rostro a causa del viento—, pero son igual de ignorantes quienes no les tienen la menor consideración.

Se hizo un silencio entre los allí presentes que culminó cuando el vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de la ciudad. Rita Cadence se apresuró a bajar y murmuró algo que Zack no llegó a escuchar.

—Este sitio está desierto. —Kunsel colocó la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Creen que sea una trampa?

—Si lo es no habrá bajas civiles cuando les pateemos el trasero. —Cissnei lo codeó suavemente en las costillas al pasar y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿O acaso los Soldados se preocupan por el daño que puedan causarle a las estructuras en medio de una batalla?

—Claro que no. —Kunsel chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo estoy tratando de ser precavido. Es probable que-

Se calló cuando Reed apareció al final de la calle. El sujeto que sonreía con confianza era seguido de cerca por la sombra de la gabardina de cuero que se agitaba suavemente a sus espaldas:

—¡Eh! ¡Nos vemos de nuevo, copia! ¿Cuál de ellas es Rita Cadence? —Le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Cissnei—. Ojalá sea la pelirroja.

—¡Ojalá nada! —Kunsel se interpuso entre ambos y la joven Turco torció los labios en respuesta, el súbito arranque de su compañero la hacía sentirse inútil y avergonzada. Los Turcos no se intimidaban ante ningún tipo de acoso, por lo que la inquietó la emoción que le hizo arder las mejillas y saltar el corazón.

—Basta, Kunsel. —Le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Déjalo que diga lo que quiera, estoy bien.

El Soldado hizo un mohín sin moverse del lugar. Se sentía estúpido, pero eso era común cuando se trataba de Cissnei.

—Estarás mejor si me quedo justo en donde estoy. —Fijó la mirada en el enemigo—. Ya tengo motivos de sobra para cortarte a la mitad, así que no me des más excusas, ¿oíste?

—Sí, claro... —Reed le empujó el casco con la punta de los dedos y el inofensivo movimiento bastó para hacerlo caerse de espaldas encima de Cissnei—. Tú debes ser el alumno maravilla y aquella tu maestra. —Arqueó las cejas al reconocer a Rita Cadence y una sonrisa misteriosa cruzó por sus labios—. No podemos perder tiempo, Señora. Vamos al laboratorio de una vez.

Zack estaba petrificado. Las escenas que se sucedían frente a sus ojos eran exactamente las mismas que vio durante la pesadilla. Atravesaron el pasillo hasta dar con la escotilla escondida debajo del cohete abandonado que le daba nombre a la ciudad, bajaron al laboratorio subterráneo del Profesor Hojo y descubrió con creciente terror que el recinto lucía igual que antes.

Las palabras de Cissnei resonaron en su cabeza como una advertencia poderosa:

_«—Sólo un tonto confía ciegamente en los sueños, pero son igual de ignorantes quienes no les tienen la menor consideración..»_

¿Y si en lugar de un sueño... tuvo un vistazo al futuro? ¿Una ventana que apuntaba a una de las tantas formas en las que todo podría terminar para él?

Escuchó el mismo _"¡Profesor!"_ que Reed profirió en su sueño al llamar a Hojo a voces y supo que era demasiada coincidencia como para tratarse de una casualidad. Sin importar el origen de esta misteriosa habilidad, tenía que usarla en su favor y tratar de cambiar el final que lo esperaba a los pies de la escalera del segundo piso.

—¡Ya trajeron a la mujer! —Reed señaló a Rita Cadence y Zack se apresuró a clavar sus ojos en el rostro de la mujer; esta sonreía de la misma forma siniestra que antes. Definitivamente no era paranoia, algo estaba muy mal con ella.

Se esforzó por recordar los últimos datos sobre su comportamiento; esos que oyó de labios de Sadie durante su viaje. Cerró los ojos, luchando para que no se le escapara ningún punto importante de la conversación:

_«_ _Rita Cadence (la maestra de Kunsel), volvió en sí unas horas después de que abandonaron Mideel y se mostró terriblemente perturbada acerca de un asunto que coincidía en muchísimas cosas con las afirmaciones de Aerith. La mujer les recriminó por sacarla de las instalaciones (para angustia y sorpresa de su aprendiz), suplicando que la asesinaran antes de que "el mal" se apoderara de ella._

_Les explicó que era un clon de la Soldado original y que su cuerpo artificial fue bombardeado con el ADN de un horrible monstruo que podía controlarla y obligarla a cometer atrocidades impensables sin que pudiera resistirse a las órdenes que recibiera de su parte._

_Cissnei supuso que se trataba de un delirio a causa de la radiación mako y los excesos a los que fue expuesto su cuerpo durante los años de experimentación, pero al compartir la anécdota con Sadie y descubrir que alguien más (sin relación ninguna con Rita Cadence), acusaba a Zack de ser un mísero clon manipulable, empezó a creer que quizá la mujer no estaba tan lejos de la realidad._

_Decidieron reunirse en Mideel cuando la vigilancia militar mermara, ya que (después de calmarse) la señora Cadence expresó un interés fuera de lo común en reunirse con Zack para intercambiar información acerca de sus experiencias en la base secreta._ _»_

¿Por qué cambió de opinión acerca de lo que debían hacer con ella? Pedir ser asesinada a gritos para luego rendirse era una conducta en extremo errática y lamentaba no haber pensado en el asunto con mayor atención.

—Ah... —Ciretan Hojo les salió al encuentro, repitiendo las mismas palabras que pronunció durante el sueño—: La Soldado, sí. Creí que nos sería imposible recuperarla, pero que Gaia me castigue por mi falta de fe. —Bajó las escaleras de acero y se detuvo frente a ellos, clavando los ojos en el rostro de Zack—. Otra equivocación.

Zack optó por guardar silencio (contrario a lo que hiciera con anterioridad) mientras trataba de armar las piezas del rompecabezas pacientemente. Esto pareció molestar más a Hojo, quien dio un sonoro respingo al exclamar:

—Tú no eres el que esperaba, ¿en dónde está el otro? —Se giró hacia Reed para increparlo con rudeza—: ¡Te dije que era rubio! ¡El Soldado rubio, no este muñeco de segunda mano!

—¡¿Planeas usar a Strife para tus asquerosos experimentos?! —El rostro de Kunsel enrojeció—: ¡¿No tienes suficiente con llevarte a mi maestra como prisionera?!

—Kunsel. —Rita Cadence le dirigió una mirada severa—. Un Soldado jamás pierde la compostura.

—¡Pero, maestra!

—Nada de peros, ¿quién es Cloud Strife?

—Eso no importa. —Hojo se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo. —Caminó en dirección a su oficina con la espalda arqueada por la decepción—. Reed, dales lo que vinieron a buscar y deja que se larguen.

—Como digas, viejo. —Su asistente se pasó una mano por el cabello, tan desilusionado como el Profesor—. Pero creí que habría un poco más de discusiones antes de que la criatura viniera a-

—¡Cállate! —El científico puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Si dices una palabra más lo arruinarás todo, estúpido!

—Diablos... —Reed se llevó las manos a la cintura—. Es verdad.

Kunsel y Cissnei se miraron confundidos, ajenos al tema del que hablaban sus enemigos, pero la inquietud le abrió paso a la sorpresa cuando Sadie apareció sobre la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. La prisionera vestía una inmaculada bata de hospital y les sonreía con una expresión amable en el rostro:

—Me alegra verlos —musitó de una forma azucarada que no era común en ella—. Pero, ¿Zack no vino con ustedes?

Los dos abrieron las bocas un palmo y giraron de forma atolondrada al notar que Zack Fair ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Reed chasqueó la lengua—. ¡¿Justo ahora?!

—Descuida... —Angeal se sumó a la reunión, surgiendo de entre las sombras y provocando que los presentes se alteraran más a causa de lo inesperado de su llegada—. Yo iré por él, Reed.

* * *

Zack sabía que no podía descubrir el secreto de lo que ocurría en el laboratorio quedándose parado como la última vez (ni evitar su desafortunada muerte tampoco), por lo que aprovechó la discusión para escurrirse del galpón y recabar toda la información posible acerca de los experimentos de clonación de Ciretan Hojo.

No permitiría que ese tipo volviera a secuestrar a Cloud y no dejaría piedra sin voltear para protegerlo.

Giró el extremo de la linterna de bolsillo que cargaba e iluminó cada rincón de los distintos pasillos y habitaciones que recorría. Tenía numerosos archivos, muestras y pistas del trabajo de Hojo a su disposición, pero lo frustró no ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender una jota de lo que decían.

Arrojó un fichero al suelo con impotencia. No tenía mucho tiempo; en cualquier momento llegarían Reed, Angeal o Sadie para ponerle fin a sus desesperados intentos por hallarle un sentido a los secretos de su existencia.

Angeal y Sadie. Apretó los dientes al recordar la fuerza sobrenatural de su compañera durante la premonición. ¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Por qué no pudo evitar que sufriera un destino tan amargo? A esa altura era probable que Sadie no poseyera rastros de la humanidad o la consciencia que le perteneció en vida.

Se encontraba tan sumido en el dolor que dio un salto al sentir que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro. Iluminó al recién llegado con la linterna y su aliento se congeló ante el rostro herido de Sadie, quien lo veía con las mismas sospechas que lo inundaban a él:

—¡Di algo para que sepa que eres el verdadero! —susurró la mujer, apuntándole con una pistola tan dañada como su cuerpo—: ¡Ahora!

—¡Ah...! —Zack interpuso una mano entre los dos, terriblemente confundido e incapaz de tomar su propia arma de fuego—. ¡¿Qué... quieres que te diga?!

—¡Cualquier cosa! —Sadie apretó los dientes y avanzó un paso.

Fue entonces que el ex Soldado comprobó que no vestía la bata de la copia que lo asesinó en su pesadilla, sino el traje táctico de combate que usó durante el ataque al tren. La revelación lo tranquilizó sobremanera:

—¡Sadie! ¡De verdad eres tú, no puedo creerlo! —Sonrió y le dio un abrazo apretado que la elevó varios centímetros en el aire—: ¡¿No te dije que me rompía el corazón que trataras de dispararme a cada rato?!

—¡¿Zack?! —Sadie abrió la boca un palmo cuando la depositó en el suelo y luchó por disimular su alegría tras apoyar la mano en el pecho de su camarada—: ¡Oye, perdona! ¡Pensé que eras-

—Sí —Zack sonrió a la vez, frotando su mejilla maltrecha—, yo también.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un breve instante, pero Zack retomó la palabra al recordar el peligro que los acechaba:

—Me preguntaste si era el original, no me digas que esos tipejos me clonaron otra vez.

Sadie negó con la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa, pero... —Se mordió los labios al revelar lo que parecía un sueño febril—. Creo que lo hicieron conmigo. Sigo siendo la misma; no me morí ni nada parecido a lo que te ocurrió a ti, ¡pero sospecho que Hojo tomó unas muestras mientras estaba inconsciente porque hay una chica que luce exactamente como yo!

—Sí. —Zack asintió con un suspiro—. Tuve el placer de conocerla... y a Angeal también.

Sadie dejó caer los hombros, aliviada.

—Vaya, entonces no estoy tan loca como pensaba. ¿Ya viste a Angeal? —Frunció el ceño—. Él... parece diferente.

—Apuesto que lo es. —Zack meneó la cabeza y le sujetó el hombro con fuerza—. Pero estoy demasiado feliz de que estés bien como para preocuparme por él. —Sonrió débilmente—. Temí que te hubieran hecho daño.

—Bah... —La rebelde torció los labios en una sonrisa burlona—. Tuviste que temer por ellos.

—No seas fanfarrona. —Puso los ojos en blanco y recargó la pistola automática sin dejar de mirar alrededor—. Esta vez fui yo el que vino a salvarte, ¿o no?

—No te des tanto crédito; ya estaba escapando antes de que dieras conmigo.

Zack no pudo evitar soltar una risa grave al oírla:

—No vas a cambiar nunca, ¿eh, Sadie Darcy?

La mujer le dirigió una mirada de reojo, revisando los ficheros mecánicamente:

—Te lo diría si pudiera ver el futuro.

_El futuro._ El ex Soldado se apoyó en la pared más cercana cuando recordó el abrupto final que experimentó en la visión de hacía un par de horas atrás. Se apresuró a tomar a Sadie por la muñeca y la jaló consigo al explicar:

—¡Ven! ¡No hay tiempo para desenmascarar a Shinra! ¡Si esas cosas nos encuentran no podremos hacer nada con la información!

Sadie trató de evitar que los archivos que llevaba en sus brazos cayeran al suelo:

—¡¿Pero no estabas haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo antes de que llegara?!

—¡Eso es porque creí que habías muerto! —La cargó al estilo princesa (para sorpresa y gran indignación de Sadie) y se precipitó a través de los pasillos con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas—. ¡Si puedo sacarte de aquí me importa un comino la investigación del maldito Hojo!

—¡P, pero puedo escapar por mí misma! ¡No necesito que me cargues!

—¡No eres tan rápida como yo! —jadeó al patear una enorme puerta de acero—: ¡Le diremos a Cloud lo que está pasando y evitaremos que sea víctima de todo esto! ¡Pero primero tenemos que ponernos a salvo! ¡Pelear con Angeal es... pues inútil!

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—¡Experiencia propia!

Se abrieron paso hasta ingresar al salón principal donde Cissnei y Kunsel luchaban en vano contra el clon de Sadie. Reed y Angeal se habían marchado en busca de Zack y a Hojo no se lo veía por ninguna parte (por lo que podía deducirse que estaría escondiéndose otra vez).

—¡¿Y qué me dices de mi gemela malvada?! —gritó Sadie al bajarse de un salto de los brazos de Zack y cargar varias esferas de materia en su arma—. ¡¿Tenemos chances si vamos todos juntos contra ella?!

—¡No perdemos nada con intentarlo! —Zack brincó por encima del barandal para posicionarse en el centro de la acalorada contienda.

Cissnei sonrió al verlos llegar, pero su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa al reconocer a Sadie:

—¡¿P, por qué hay dos de ella?!

—¡La que está tratando de matarlos es un clon! —Zack pateó la cabeza de la copia y parte del cabello blanquecino que la recubría salió despedido por los aires—. ¡Encontré a la original, eso es todo!

—¡Sabía que era una trampa! —se quejó Kunsel al esquivar las embestidas de la criatura—. ¡Esos tipos se fueron tras de ti y no van a tardar mucho en volver! ¡Si regresan estaremos en una desventaja difícil de superar!

—¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que esta cosa nos persiga al exterior, es demasia-

Zack recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo estampó contra el suelo y de no ser porque Cissnei se apresuró a patear la varilla de acero que cargaba el clon, esta se hubiera clavado en el medio de su pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo:

—¡Ah! ¡G, gracias, Cissnei! —Se puso de pie de un salto, inquieto ante el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado de la misma forma que en su pesadilla.

—No es nada. —La Turco cerró un ojo para afinar su puntería y le asestó tres disparos certeros en la frente a la enemiga—. Nuestros intentos no parecen tener ningún efecto en su cuerpo; es fuerte como el acero.

El lugar se iluminó cuando Sadie disparó la munición que fusionó con la materia relámpago, pero la descarga enfureció a su blanco y logró que se arrojara contra ella en un ataque de pura enajenación.

—¡Diablos! —Kunsel se interpuso entre ambas y utilizó su espada a modo de defensa, pero el clon la apartó sin ninguna dificultad; atropellándolos con la fuerza de un camión descarriado.

—¡Kunsel! —Cissnei usó la varilla del barandal como una jabalina que lanzó directo a la espalda de su oponente. Los años de trabajar con una _shuriken_ gigante le otorgaron una fuerza prodigiosa en la parte superior del cuerpo—: ¡¿Están bien?!

Los afectados se movieron con torpeza para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Kunsel soltó una risa cansada, con los ojos fijos en el clon que luchaba por sacarse la vara de la espalda (cosa que se le hacía imposible debido a la longitud de sus brazos):

—Miren... parece que está bailando. —Se rascó la nuca, haciendo un mohín—. Así da pena matarla.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —Sadie señaló los borbotones de mako que se derramaban a través de la herida que le recorría la espalda, donde un tentáculo resbaloso se abrió paso de un lado a otro de su cuerpo antes de quebrarlo como si estuviera hecho de papel.

Las exclamaciones de terror de los demás se escucharon lejanas para Zack, abrumado por el eco de las palabras que le dirigió el clon de Angeal en su visión del futuro alternativo:

_«—¡Obsérvame! ¡Ya estoy experimentando la degradación y dentro de poco mi envase físico le cederá paso a la todopoderosa; la madre eterna que cubre el universo con su sangre de esmeralda!»_

—¡La... todopoderosa! —musitó, presa de una sorpresa incontenible—. ¡Así que a eso se refería! —El cuerpo del clon se derritió en un charco de mako resplandeciente y la enorme criatura gelatinosa de apariencia marina se irguió amenazante frente a ellos—. ¡Los clones somos... los envases que ese parásito, Jenova, utiliza para moverse en este mundo!

—¡Zack! —Kunsel le arrojó su espada al notar que el monstruo se iba de lleno sobre él—. ¡Cuidado!

Por toda la preocupación que inundaba el espíritu de Kunsel Reiss, existían toneladas de desprecio y frustración creciendo en el de Zack. Tomó la espada con la habilidad que lo caracterizó en su vida pasada y la cargó con la materia de relámpago que le arrojó Sadie desde el lado contrario, impulsándose de un salto para detener el avance de la copia a mitad del aire.

Sus cejas oscuras se aplastaron sobre sus párpados cuando estuvo a escasos metros del parásito. Un envase, un transporte... ese era el motivo por el que lo resucitaron; su clonación no tenía otro fin excepto el de convertirlo en un monstruo como el que estaba a punto de eliminar.

Movió la muñeca rápidamente y la espada de Kunsel acompañó el movimiento. Los relámpagos se abrieron paso a través de la hoja y se enredaron en la carne de la criatura, haciéndola retorcerse de forma frenética mientras la envolvía la luz.

Cuando Zack Fair, ex Soldado de primera clase, volvió a tocar el suelo: el primer clon había sido derrotado.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Imagino que se inquietaron al leer la primera parte del capítulo, pero era necesario que experimentaran la misma confusión que Zack respecto a sus impredecibles sueños premonitorios. Organizar este episodio fue difícil, pero me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado final. ;)

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos. **¡Ojalá sigan disfrutando el ser parte de esta aventura!**


	21. Sacrilegio

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 21**

**"Sacrilegio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack pateó los restos putrefactos del parásito para comprobar que estuviera muerto:

—Bueno, parece que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la Sadie diabólica. —Hizo una mueca al observar los cabellos pálidos que flotaban sobre el charco de mako—. Increíble que mi destino sea acabar de esta manera.

—Zack. —Sadie caminó hasta su lado y le sujetó la mano, buscándole la mirada con insistencia—. No digas estupideces.

—¿Estupideces? —Torció los labios en un gesto amargo, sin saber si encontrarse más sorprendido ante el súbito contacto o el reproche—: ¿A qué viene la agresión?

—No es una agresión mayor de la que cometes contra ti mismo. —Frunció el ceño y le soltó la mano, fijando la mirada en los despojos de la criatura—. Que puedas terminar así no quiere decir que lo vayas a hacer.

—Sadie...

—Nada de peros. —Arqueó las cejas de forma arrogante y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho—. No dejaré que te dañes así; tiendes a darle demasiadas vueltas a todo.

Zack chasqueó la lengua, incapaz de ocultar el fastidio que le provocaba su actitud positiva:

—Mira, si estuvieras en mi lugar-

—Pero no lo estoy. Estoy en el lugar de quien prometió cuidar de ti y eso estoy haciendo.

—¿Pro...? ¿Qué promesa?

—No es asunto tuyo, Zack Fair. —Hizo una pausa para recoger los ficheros del laboratorio que dejó caer durante la batalla—. Lo único que debe importarte es que hay personas que te amarán aunque seas una cucaracha disfrazada de persona. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kunsel, quien se acercó a Zack para colocarle algo sobre la cabeza que provocó que Sadie no pudiera aguantar la risa.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué...?! —Zack bajó la mirada y el charco de mako le devolvió el reflejo de una gorra que yacía sobre su (ahora aplastada y desparramada) cabellera. Soltó un gruñido de fastidio al comprobar que era igual a la que su camarada le obsequió en Mideel. La frase _"Shinra electric power company"_ brilló ante el resplandor del flujo vital que los rodeaba y el hecho no pudo resultarle más irónico.

—¡Kunsel, maldición! —Hizo un mohín cuando el chico le sonrió con picardía—. ¿Las venden al por mayor o algo así?

—Te conseguiré una que diga _"Soldado"_ si me arrojas unos guiles —bromeó al pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros—. No eras tan pesimista cuando te conocí, Zack. Recuerda que ya no estás solo, estamos contigo.

_Estamos contigo._

Su mirada se paseó entre los rostros que lo rodeaban y el miedo a convertirse en una marioneta pareció ceder ante las sonrisas de sus amigos. La suya volvió paulatinamente a sus labios al admitir:

—Muchachos... gracias. Ese bicharrajo horrendo hizo que vacilara un poco, pero... —Chocó un puño contra otro—. Descubrí algo interesante cuando lo corté.

—¿Interesante? —Cissnei parpadeó lentamente— ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

—Sé que suena medio loco, pero si las cosas salieron como lo hicieron... ¡es porque vi el futuro!

Los presentes intercambiaron sendas miradas de confusión, siendo Kunsel el primero en responder entusiasmado (una actitud que no se contagió a sus compañeras):

—¡¿Ves el futuro?! ¡¿Y puedes hacerlo cuando se te antoja?!

—Eh... —Zack juntó las palmas y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa al explicar—: Bueno, no es tan conveniente. ¡Pasa... cuando sueño!

—¿Las pesadillas? —Sadie se mostró interesada, pero Kunsel dejó caer los hombros, desanimado por la respuesta—. ¿Cómo la que tuviste en casa de tus padres?

Zack hizo un mohín:

—No creo que esa se haya cumplido y lo agradezco, de hecho. Me refiero a la que tuve cuando veníamos de camino al laboratorio. Soñé con todo lo que ocurrió y-

—Y por eso te saliste en medio de la conversación... —Cissnei tomó su PHS para anotar lo que escuchaba. Solía hacer uso de su agenda para compensar la mala memoria con la que nació—. ¿Sabías de los clones antes de que llegaran?

—Algo así. No sabía que eran "clones" en el sentido literal, pero sí que eran malvados y no operaban bajo su propia voluntad.

—Y crees que con esa habilidad podríamos adelantarnos a Shinra, ¿verdad?

—Correcto. —Se cruzó de brazos y giró para observar el lugar—. Alguien a quien aprecio me recomendó irme a dormir para solucionarlo todo, pero creo que tendré que ignorar su sabiduría y tomar otra decisión.

Sadie notó la tristeza que cruzó por el rostro de Zack como un relámpago; sin dudas se refería a lo que dijo Aerith unos días atrás:

_«—_ _Supongo que el alma de Zack apoya a la de Cloud desde que accedió a la corriente vital y que pelearán juntos para resolver esto, pero tú... debes dormir hasta que pase el mal. Es lo único que puedes hacer._ _»_

—No puedo ignorar la verdad sólo por querer seguir el camino fácil —continuó el ex Soldado—. Hay un detalle importante de mi vida pasada que recuperé recientemente. Durante el desastre de Nibelheim, Sephiroth se abrió paso hasta una habitación en la parte posterior del reactor donde se escondía a un espécimen llamado Jenova.

—¡Ni siquiera yo sabía esa parte de la historia! —musitó Kunsel con emoción. Los misterios eran la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana; habría cambiado su espada por un chisme recién salido del horno.

—La cordura de Sephiroth se fue a pique tras dar con la biblioteca de la mansión Shinra. Comenzó a referirse a la criatura como "madre" poco antes de quemar los edificios y ejecutar a los residentes que no perecieron entre las llamas. —Cerró los ojos al ver pasar los recuerdos como si jamás lo hubieran abandonado—. De alguna manera que todavía no llego a comprender, Jenova puede despertar en el interior de los clones de Shinra y controlarlos también.

—Pero Sephiroth fue derrotado —musitó Sadie con un tono vacilante—. ¿O no?

—No lo sé. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Lo vi en mis pesadillas, Sad, lucía tan real como tú y yo. No quiero adelantarme y sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero... —Giró el rostro hacia ella y sus cejas se fruncieron sobre su mirada segura—. Pienso que Sephiroth no tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pueblo de Cloud.

—¿Qué?

—El podría ser una copia también, igual que Angeal y Genesis. —Bajó el tono de voz de forma considerable al teorizar—: ¿Qué pasa si el Proyecto G no fue el único donde se usaron Soldados como conejillos de indias? A lo mejor Sephiroth fue víctima de un programa alternativo con el que Shinra intentó crear a estos... —Su mirada se posó en los restos del clon derrotado— ...portadores.

—¿Sugieres que sus acciones se debieron a la influencia de Jenova? —Sadie intercambió una mirada con Cissnei, quien tomó la palabra tras un breve gesto de incertidumbre:

—Hay datos que indican que estuvo huraño y ensimismado durante los días previos al incidente de Nibelheim.

—Sí, se encerró en la biblioteca que les mencioné y dijo enterarse de algo que concernía a su identidad, su madre y la forma en la llegó al mundo. —Negó con un suspiro—. Debí prestarle más atención, pero no lo hice y... habría comprendido la angustia que lo embargaba de ser más atento.

—¿Y qué harás si está vivo? —Sadie le colocó una mano en el hombro y se esforzó por interpretar la expresión lejana que se adueñó de sus facciones—. De estarlo puede que siga bajo su influencia y se niegue a escuchar razones.

—Sephiroth era mi superior. —Frunció el ceño—. Era un buen hombre, un ejemplo para todos nosotros y sé que puedo salvarlo. Sí está vivo vamos a vengarnos de Shinra juntos y a evitar que algo como esto vuelva a suceder. Él me escuchará... lo sé.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba entre sus camaradas que sólo fue interrumpido de forma intermitente por los pitidos del GPS de Cissnei. Zack empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida con pasos firmes y seguros a medida que continuaba delineando su plan:

—Necesito encontrarme con Cloud y averiguar si no olvidó lo de Nibelheim. Es el único que puede decirme si Sephiroth está muerto de verdad o caminando por el planeta mientras esa cosa maneja su mente como se le da la gana.

—¡No puedes encontrarte con Cloud! —Kunsel lo sujetó del hombro.

—Sadie ya me dijo que eres el que impide que nos veamos. —Lo miró con sospecha, soltándose del agarre para continuar la marcha—. Es mi mejor amigo, Kunsel. No puedes separarnos sin darme ninguna razón importante primero.

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! ¡Te lo diré más adelante!

—Nada de más adelante. —El rostro de Zack se endureció como la roca—. Si no sueltas la verdad ahora, no esperes que yo-

Se calló al notar que Angeal y Reed salían de las sombras para bloquear la salida:

—Míralo con esa gorra ridícula de Shinra —exclamó Reed en tono burlón, señalando la cabeza de Zack—. Creyendo que va a ganarse nuestra simpatía y así evitar que le pateemos el clonado trasero.

—¡Ah! —El aludido se tanteó la cabeza frenéticamente y arrojó la gorra al suelo con el rostro teñido de morado por la vergüenza. ¡Maldito fuera Kunsel, sus intrigas que se negaba a revelar y sus estúpidos suvenires de segunda mano!

—¡Pero! —Los ojos de Cissnei se movieron de su PHS a los recién llegados—: ¡¿Cómo es que el GPS no los detectó?!

—Esas cosas no funcionan con nosotros, señorit-

Angeal Hewley no pudo terminar la frase. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de terror infinito cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el cadáver del clon derrotado. Profirió un elevado _"¡Nooooooo!"_ al arrojarse sobre los restos empapados de mako, tratando en vano de unir las piezas que se escurrían entre sus manos temblorosas:

—¡¿QUÉ HAN HECHO?! —chilló con la mandíbula desencajada, aventando los trozos a un lado para incorporarse y desplazarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Su cabello encanecido se pegó al sudor que resbalaba de su frente cuando bramó—: ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?! ¡¿QUIÉN DESTROZÓ A MI SADIE?!

Hasta el mismísimo Reed quedó perplejo por la reacción. Los combatientes se miraron entre ellos mientras algunos abrían la boca para cerrarla de inmediato. Sadie soltó una risa nerviosa, dando un paso al frente para preguntar:

—¿Angeal? Ella no era... Yo soy Sadie, ¿recuerdas?

El hombre no pareció apaciguarse ni un poco, pues cerró la distancia entre ambos y se irguió de forma amenazante al exclamar:

—¡Tú eres la versión obsoleta y nada más! —La joven dejó caer la mandíbula en respuesta y su expresión de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de pánico cuando se vio sujeta de su chaleco y elevada por encima de su atacante como si no pesara nada—: ¡Ella era perfecta! ¡Ella era-

Angeal se detuvo al recobrar la cordura y la vergüenza se apoderó rápidamente de su ser. Dejó caer a la mujer y retrocedió ante la revelación de que sus instintos sometían a su personalidad por vigésima vez.

—¡Sadie! ¡Yo... lo lamento!

La protegida de su versión original se limitó a ponerse de pie para sacudirse la ropa en silencio. La mirada de reproche que le dirigió lo hirió más que mil bofetadas.

—Nos vamos a ir. —Zack se interpuso entre los dos, el fusil descansaba sobre sus brazos sin que sus dedos se apartaran del gatillo—. Y no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo, Angeal... o quien quiera que seas.

—Zack, me tratas como a un desconocido.

—Quizá lo seas. —Recargó la cámara del arma sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

—Me acusas sin motivos. —Frunció el ceño cuando el resto de sus enemigos se preparó para la batalla, siguiendo el ejemplo de su líder—: ¿Por qué escucharías las razones de Sephiroth y no las de tu mentor? Él desintegró una aldea llena de personas inocentes y provocó que te convirtieras en el esclavo favorito de Ciretan Hojo. ¿Tan imperdonable fue que solicitara tu asistencia para alcanzar el siguiente nivel? Sin tu ayuda, jamás habría conocido la perfección de este cuerpo celestial.

—Ni tú ni yo estuvimos ahí. No tiene caso discutir lo que ocurrió con las vidas que nos precedieron.

—Es verdad. A fin de cuentas eres igual que yo, Zack. Somos producto de la evolución de la especie humana.

—No soy igual a ti. —Le apuntó con la mira electrónica y el láser carmesí quedó fijo en la frente de quien lucía como su antiguo maestro—: Tú te sometiste, pero yo decidí convertirme en un héroe.

—¡Un héroe! —lo remedó y una sonrisa siniestra se formó sobre su rostro arrugado—: Lo que te hace creer que eres un héroe no es más que un experimento. Eres una rata de laboratorio pusilánime con delirios de grandeza.

—¡Pues algunas ratas escapan y cambian su destino! ¡Soy experto en eso, así que hazte a un lado antes de que seas el primero al que muerda!

—Estás ciego en medio de la oscuridad, Zack Fair. —Se arremangó y tomó la espada que yacía pegada al imán magnético que llevaba en la espalda—: ¡Y te vas a caer por un risco! —Desenfundó el acero y lo blandió contra su oponente con la velocidad de un rayo.

Zack se defendió con el fusil y disparó en vano a la espada ancha que Angeal supo usar como escudo. Las municiones no afectaban a su atacante, por lo que sujetó la materia de relámpago que llevaba en su bolsillo y trató de fundirla con la carga mientras esquivaba los cortes insistentes que le dirigía Angeal.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Sadie se le unió de un salto y lo defendió con una estridente ráfaga de disparos.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?! —Los ojos de Zack se abrieron de par en par al observar el rifle de asalto con el que lo cubría su compañera.

—¿Acaso olvidaste a Rita? —Sadie le señaló la salida y Zack comprobó que la mujer Soldado le arrojaba un rifle a Cissnei sin dejar de pelear a puño limpio contra (un muy frustrado) Reed—. ¡Es estúpidamente fuerte! ¡Al parecer se largó a explorar como tú y encontró un almacén de armamento en el camino!

—Vaya... —Zack sonrió tras conseguir cargar el hechizo de relámpago; todavía no era muy hábil en eso de combinar armas de fuego con materia—. ¡Y yo que pensé que siempre nos tocaba ir con desventaja!

—¡Zack, a un lado! —Sadie apoyó una mano en su pecho y lo apartó antes de que un espadazo de Angeal impactara en el suelo que los separaba. El concreto se abrió ante la fuerza titánica del embiste.

—¡Sadie! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Se puso de pie, tratando de encontrarla entre la polvareda que levantó el ataque, pero no tardó más que unos segundos en verla acercarse a toda velocidad:

—¡Tenemos que salirnos del camino! —le gritó, jalándolo de un brazo al explicar—: ¡Alguien va a realizar una invocación!

—¡¿Aquí adentro?! —chilló Zack, alejándose a los tropezones—. ¡¿Quién es el desquiciado?!

—¡Ese tipejo; Reed!

—¡Entonces más que espacio tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí! ¡Este lugar va a tragarnos vivos si se derrumba sobre nosotros!

—¡Lo sé! —Señaló la escalera donde Reed les cortaba el paso—. ¡Sígueme!

—¡No escapen de mí! —rugió Angeal sin darles tregua—. ¡Nuestra conversación no está ni cerca de terminarse, Zack!

Reed reía de forma maniática mientras la materia incrustada en su brazalete brillaba con un fuego que soltaba chispazos anaranjados sobre su piel. Invocaría a Ifrit y quemaría a esos bastardos antes de que pudieran fanfarronear acerca de haberlo derrotado. Nadie viviría para llenarse la boca con una proeza así.

Pero el niño Soldado y su maestra de pacotilla tuvieron que arruinarlo todo al colgarse de sus brazos, sujetándolo para impedir que realizara la invocación.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —chilló, tratando de soltarse del agarre—: ¡Esto es jugar sucio! ¡¿Es que no pueden ser más patéticos?!

—¡Me importa poco ser lastimero —declaró Kunsel, estirándose para alcanzar su espada—, si con eso consigo completar la misión!

—¡Kunsel! —Su maestra jadeó en pos del tremendo esfuerzo que le suponía inmovilizar a alguien con su mismo nivel de poder—: ¡No podré hacer esto por mucho tiempo! ¡Tienen que... irse mientras yo les gano tiempo!

—¡No! —Agitó la cabeza con violencia, pero comprobó horrorizado que un brazo de su enemigo empezaba a zafarse—. ¡No puedo irme sin usted!

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡Ibas a hacerlo desde un principio, así que... vete antes de que me decepcione de ti!

—¡Pero!

—¡Nada de peros, maldición! —Ahogó un grito cuando la rodilla de Reed se clavó dolorosamente en sus costillas. No faltaba mucho para que se liberara e hiciera el movimiento necesario para invocar a su verdugo—: ¡VETE YA, NIÑO!

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó tras ver llegar a Zack y Sadie. Llamó al primero a voces y le suplicó que se llevara a su alumno con ellos. El rostro de Zack se torció al entender las intenciones de Rita, pero ignoró sus emociones revueltas y sujetó a Kunsel por la cintura para darle un poderoso jalón:

—¡Nos tenemos que ir, Kunsel!

—¡No! —Luchó para no desprenderse de ella, pero su agarre cedió ante el tirón. Reed giró la materia; listo para activar la invocación y condenarlos con ella. El rostro de Kunsel ardió cuando las lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas. Esa mujer fue una madre para él y estaba a punto de perderla otra vez—: _¡MAESTRA... NOOO!_

Cissnei sostuvo la pesada puerta de hierro y sus compañeros empujaron a Kunsel al exterior en contra de su voluntad. Debían llegar a la superficie antes de que el fuego ancestral de Ifrit lo quemase todo.

Angeal se detuvo en seco y empalideció al divisar las llamas que se elevaban por encima de la materia que Reed sostenía con una sonrisa triunfante:

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —increpó, dejando caer su espada al suelo—. ¡Vas a matarnos a todos!

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —murmuró Thanatos (el pistolero rubio que asaltó el tren con Reed) tras ingresar perezosamente al salón.

—¡Espera! —gritó Rosco, otra copia de altura y musculatura pronunciada que gustaba de llevar el cabello cortado al ras—: ¡¿No es ese Ifrit?! —señaló la figura de llamas espectrales que se formó sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Ay, sí es! —respondió su compañero antes de largarse en la dirección contraria.

—¡Thanatos, espera! ¡Todavía hay que sacar al Profesor Hojo de aquí! —Pretendió seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando la materia de Reed se quebró en mil pedazos bajo el puño de Rita Cadence—. ¿Qué diablos?

—¡Ella...! —Angeal entrecerró los ojos y se irguió bruscamente, acababa de reconocer la verdadera naturaleza de la criatura que decidió quedarse atrás. Ningún Soldado, ningún Clon tenía el poder de parar una invocación a medio camino—: ¡Ella es-

—¡LA TODOPODEROSA! —chilló Reed, echándose cuerpo a tierra y temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ifrit se consumió frente a la mujer que les sonreía con sorna, divertida por la ignorancia que los confundía. La figura encorvada de Ciretan Hojo se recortó entre la neblina, aplaudiendo lentamente al unirse a los presentes:

—Bienvenida, ilustre señora. Todo marcha sobre ruedas, aunque no sé porqué permitió que se marcharan con la información que tienen ahora.

—No tienen nada —declaró con la vista fija en un punto lejano—. Lo que creen que es bueno para ellos lo es en realidad para mí. —Una sonrisa afilada se dibujó sobre sus labios al admitir—: Me gustó el chico Fair, me gustó de verdad. Su forcejeo contra el destino me recuerda al de una mosca que se retuerce para que no la devore la araña.

—Señora —insistió Hojo con precaución. No era sabio presionar a quien sólo lo veía como un instrumento desechable y él se consideraba un tipo muy juicioso—: El plan que acordamos no seguía estos parámetros. La ejecución ha sido... más bien pobre.

—Guarda silencio, humano. —Sus labios se torcieron en un gesto despectivo—. Lo que resultó pobre fue el desempeño de tus marionetas de segunda, tanto que cambié de opinión sobre su uso en la campaña de colonización. —Señaló a Angeal con un grácil movimiento de su mano derecha—: Quiero que traigas a los demás a este lugar.

—¿Los de la base submarina?

—Sí. Los llevaremos con el elegido; al cráter del norte. No sirven para nada separados. —Tomó aire y se dirigió a la oficina de Hojo con un andar felino—. Serán puestos bajo un servicio mejor, así que encárgate de disimular su apariencia. Gracias a tu estúpida idea de clonarlos cualquiera podría reconocerlos e interrumpir el éxodo.

—¿Podría... —musitó Hojo con una sonrisa traviesa— ...cubrirlos con capas negras? ¡Así se verían como el ejército de seguidores de un culto siniestro!

—Me da igual lo que hagas, hijo de Gaia. —Se detuvo para espiar por encima del hombro y sus pupilas se afinaron hasta semejar dos agujas que flotaban en un mar de mako iridiscente—. Pero si lo arruinas te convertirás en una mosca más.

Hojo no le prestó ninguna atención a la temible advertencia, pues su mente estaba inmersa en la variedad de diseños disponibles para ataviar a su valiosa legión de copias viajeras.

Angeal, en cambio, la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. Su vista se paseó por encima de los estúpidos asistentes de Hojo (quienes se disculpaban por las acciones irresponsables de su líder) y se detuvo sobre el corte que su espada provocó en el suelo, cuando la pequeña Sadie evitó que partiera a su antiguo protegido a la mitad.

Arrugó los labios al repetirse que jamás los aceptaría como enemigos. Quizá no lo entendieran ahora, pero la voluntad de su señora los traería a casa y todo volvería a estar en su lugar. Zack, Sadie y él vivirían en un mundo donde no existieran ni las mentiras, ni las traiciones, ni Shinra. Un mundo paradisíaco que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¿Presentían que Rita Cadence era un avatar de Jenova? Hace tiempo que quería llegar a esta parte y demostrar el giro que da la trama cuando el sacrificio (aparentemente heroico) de la vieja Rita resulta ser una burla cruel de esta alienígena sin corazón. Pobre Kunsel, le va a caer muy mal la verdad.

¡Y además Zack tomó la resolución de salvar a Sephiroth de su propia locura! Esto lo va a poner en una posición opuesta a la de Cloud (quien trata de dar con él para vengar la destrucción de su pueblo), lo que seguramente va a generar un conflicto importante entre ambos.

**¡Nos leemos la próxima, quedo a la espera de sus amables comentarios!**


	22. Amistad

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 22**

**"Amistad"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Cissnei conducía el jeep que se acercaba a Costa del sol, Sadie ocupaba el asiento de acompañante y el resto del equipo los traseros. Kunsel observaba las estrellas que pendían sobre el manto de la noche con la mirada apagada, sin pronunciar palabra desde que abandonaron Ciudad Cohete.

El ardor en su garganta se sumó a la angustia de dejar a su maestra atrás. Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, su lealtad para con Shinra se perdió junto con el sacrificio de Rita Cadence. Kunsel juró que no volvería a considerarse un Soldado otra vez; pero ignoraba que el tiempo lo obligaría a revisar sus creencias.

—Oye. —La voz grave de Zack llamó su atención—. No oímos ninguna explosión al largarnos, de alguna manera lograron parar la invocación.

—Lo sé. —Se cubrió los antebrazos con las manos—. Pero me aterra que Shinra pueda hacerle daño. —Giró el rostro hacia él—. ¿Para qué la querían? ¿Y si termina por ser víctima de lo mismo que tú y-

—Kunsel —lo interrumpió sin ninguna expresión en el rostro—. Si yo tuviera que volver a ese agujero para ponerlos a salvo... —Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro— ...lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Debes respetar su sacrificio.

—No entiendes nada.

—Claro que lo hago. —Se recostó en el asiento y elevó la mirada al cielo—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué no quieres que me encuentre con Cloud.

—Oh, otra vez con eso. —Chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda para voltearse hacia la puerta del vehículo—. ¿Te parece que es momento de pedirme explicaciones?

—Tienes toda la vida para lamentarte, pero yo no puedo esperar para siempre. —Torció los labios y golpeó la punta del pie contra el suelo—. Necesito ver a Cloud. Han pasado años desde la última vez y enloqueceré si no lo hago pronto.

—Ya lo sé. —La voz de Kunsel fue casi un susurro al responder—: No quiero ser cruel contigo, pero lo último que te falta son más paranoias con las que lidiar.

—Kunsel, necesito escuchar lo que tengas para decirme. Ahora.

El más joven volteó y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión vacilante. No sabía si hacía lo correcto al plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente, pero era inevitable. No podía guardarse sus sospechas por más tiempo:

—Como bien sabes, Cloud perdió la memoria después del incidente de Nibelheim. Recuerda muy poco y ese poco está hecho un enredo.

—Sí, se parece a lo que me pasó cuando desperté en la base submarina.

—Correcto. De hecho, tu amnesia incrementó mis sospechas sobre la identidad de Cloud.

—¿Su identidad? —Zack entrecerró los ojos—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cloud derrotó a Sephiroth sin pasar por el proceso experimental que nos convirtió a ti y a mí en Soldados. No era más que un recluta y sin embargo acabó con el más fuerte de nosotros a base de fuerza de voluntad y odio puro.

—Siempre supuse que esa fue la razón por la que Hojo lo fastidió diez veces más que a mí.

—No creo que te equivoques. Ya viste lo que pasó allá atrás; el sujeto quería que Cloud fuera el que entregara a mi maestra para poder encontrarse con él.

—Quizá quiera clonarlo y usó a Sadie para probar la eficacia de su método.

—No, temo que ya lo hizo.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchame atentamente, Zack —habló despacio, como si quisiera transmitirle la idea a un niño pequeño—. No sabemos si Cloud sobrevivió al cautiverio. Lo encontraste en un tanque de mako antes de escapar de Nibelheim, ¿pero no era ese tanque idéntico a los de la base submarina?

—Kunsel...

—¿No tenía amnesia? ¿No se portó como un muerto vivo durante todo un año? ¿No tuviste que enseñarle a comer y a caminar?

—¡Kunsel, basta!

—¿Qué pasa si sacaste a un clon del sótano de la mansión Shinra en lugar de a tu mejor amigo?

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Sólo fue a causa de la intoxicación mako! ¡Cloud sabe muy bien quien es ahora!

—¡Pues para saberlo tan bien anda diciendo que es un ex Soldado de Primera clase con mucha seguridad!

—¿De... —Zack abrió la boca unos centímetros— ...qué hablas, Kunsel?

—De lo que oíste. Está trabajando como mercenario en Midgar, pero ambos sabemos que jamás fue miembro de Soldado.

—Un mercenario... —No pudo evitar que una sonrisa melancólica asomara a sus labios. ¡Conque Cloud oyó su monólogo durante la última tarde que compartieron, cuando le contó sus planes para el futuro! La revelación le resultó en extremo amarga, pero esperanzadora.

_«—Oye, Cloud. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a Midgar? —Esperó por una respuesta que jamás llegaba, por lo que se resignó a su suerte y continuó hablando solo_ _—. _ _A mí me gustaría poner un negocio, soy un tipo listo y tengo habilidades con las que otros no pueden ni soñar. —Le sonrió, agitando el aire con una mano al añadir—: Sí, ya sé que eso no suena muy humilde de mi parte, pero es la verdad. ¿Crees que sería un buen mercenario? Es un trabajo emocionante en el que no haces lo mismo dos días seguidos. ¡Odio la rutina, amo el dinero y tengo un espíritu aventurero! —Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa le dio paso a un gesto de nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo... todavía esperaba que respondiera._

_—_ _Vamos Cloud, ¿es qué no tienes un plan tan bueno como el mio?_

_Más silencio._

_—_ _Nunca fuiste bueno para tomar decisiones a largo plazo, viejo. —Acercó una mano a la cabeza de quien se convirtió en su única familia y le acarició el cabello con la punta de los dedos—. No importa. No tienes que preocuparte por decidir nada, puedes venirte conmigo si quieres. No te dejaré de esa manera, ¿me escuchas?_

_No hubo respuesta, Cloud era preso de un mundo lejano donde no podía hacer nada por alcanzarlo. Nada, excepto seguir hablando en un vano intento para traerlo de vuelta._

_—_ _Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Mercenarios, Cloud. —Sonrió con orgullo, empequeñeciendo los ojos al hacerlo—. Eso es lo que seremos. No importa lo que venga; lo enfrentaremos juntos, ya verás. —Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, convencido de que su amigo hacía lo imposible por responder y s_ _e atrevió a musitar un débil: "¿Me oyes, Cloud?" cuya respuesta descubriría recién cinco largos años después.»_

Cloud lo escuchó todo.

—¡Zack! —El reproche de Kunsel lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Ah... —Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Sí, lo hago. Parece... que está algo confundido.

—Hay muchas cosas que no recuerda y (de ser un clon del original), estará mejor sin saberlas.

—¿Qué es toda esa estupidez acerca de esconderle la verdad? —Chasqueó la lengua—. No me gustan ni las intrigas ni las mentiras tanto como a ti, Kunsel.

—¡No se trata de eso! ¡¿No sospechas lo traumático que sería enterarse de que te usaron como el conejillo de indias de un científico loco?!

—No me lo preguntes como si no lo supiera en carne propia, idiota. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Además, puedo verlo sin tener que decírselo. Estaría mejor si pudiera hacerle saber la verdad, pero tampoco quiero causarle ningún daño.

—¡No estamos seguros de que verte no le vaya a devolver los recuerdos que perdió!

—¡Ay, por Dios! —Ahogó un gemido de frustración y dejó caer las palmas con fuerza sobre la cara frontal de sus muslos—. ¡Si eso pasa estaré allí para ayudarlo! ¿Qué mejor que-

—Tenemos pruebas suficientes como para asegurar que tu teoría es poco fiable, Kunsel. —Sadie los interrumpió sin girarse a mirarlos, su vista seguía fija en el camino al hablar—: Ambos compartieron una llamada por teléfono en una ocasión y Cloud no lo recordó ni siquiera al oír su nombre. No creo que verlo vaya a provocarle ninguna reacción significativa.

—Mire, doctora-

—No soy doctora, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta las opiniones de quienes son más versados que tú en lo que respecta a salud mental. —Sadie lo miró por encima del hombro—. Dudo que la evidencia que presentaste para respaldar tus sospechas sea suficiente. Hay una probabilidad de que tengas la razón, pero no puedes separarlos por una corazonada. Es tan poco objetivo como presuntuoso.

—Sadie. —Zack quiso interrumpirla, pero fue ignorado al igual que Kunsel.

—Toma mi teléfono móvil y llámalo, Zack. —Le extendió el aparato—. Si pasa algo malo, ten por seguro que será la primera vez que me equivoque acerca de la estabilidad mental de alguien. —Volteó sin decir más y el ex Soldado se la quedó viendo durante unos instantes. Le dio las gracias mentalmente y se apresuró a utilizar el aparato antes de que Kunsel intentara poner una nueva excusa.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando la voz de su mejor amigo le respondió del otro lado:

—¿Diga?

—¡Cloud! Eh, ¿cómo estás? Soy yo, Zack.

—Ah, Fair.

—¿Todo resultó bien?

—Más o menos. —Lo oyó suspirar del otro lado del aparato—. ¿Recuerdas a Sephiroth, el General de Shinra?

Zack apretó los labios, no esperaba que la conversación girara tan rápido hacia uno de los asuntos que más le preocupaban:

—Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

—Al parecer está vivo. —Se hizo un silencio entre ambos hasta que Cloud retomó la palabra—: ¿Fair? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—¡S, sí! ¡Lo escuché! Es sólo que... me dejas helado con esa noticia. ¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Lo vieron en alguna parte?

—No en persona, pero asesinó al presidente Shinra y luego escapó. Ahora su hijo Rufus está al mando de la empresa y parece que las malas decisiones les van por la sangre.

—Espera, Cloud. Voy a ponerte en altavoz... —Cambió el modo del aparato y sus compañeros lo observaron con creciente curiosidad. Cissnei estacionó el Jeep en la entrada de un bonito hotel en el centro de Costa del sol y el grupo escuchó la totalidad de la información pertinente a los acontecimientos ocurridos en Midgar.

Pasado un tiempo, Cloud les contó acerca de la decisión de Avalancha de ir tras la pista de Sephiroth:

—Ese tipo destruyó mi vida —sentenció el ex Soldado con rabia—. No voy a dejar que se paseé a sus anchas por el mundo sin una buena explicación de por medio.

—Entiendo. —Zack se aclaró la garganta—. Yo también sufrí con el desastre de Nibelheim.

—¿Es en serio? —La duda se dejó ver en el tono de su voz—. ¿Vivías ahí?

Zack se movió a un lado para evitar que Kunsel le arrebatara el teléfono móvil, ya que estuvo a punto de meter la pata sin notarlo. Se disculpó con una sonrisa muda y trató de corregir lo dicho:

—Tengo... Es decir, tenía familia ahí cuando todo pasó.

—Vaya, lo siento. —No se oía muy convencido—. Debió ser duro, aunque gracias a eso puedes entender mi frustración con todo este asunto.

—Claro que sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero me pregunto; ¿qué habrá ocasionado que Sephiroth asesinara al viejo Shinra? ¿Significa que está de nuestro lado o algo así?

—Nunca. —Trató de sonar calmo, pero el tono tajante de su respuesta delató lo reacio que estaba a aceptar la idea—. Sephiroth no es una buena persona. Es un asesino, un bastardo sin escrúpulos al que no podría importarle un pepino el planeta.

—Entonces, ¿vas a cazarlo?

—Como a una maldita perdiz.

Zack contuvo un suspiro, lo último que quería era ponerse a Cloud en contra sin siquiera verlo antes.

—Claro, cuenta conmigo, Cloud.

—Eso es un alivio. —Se lo escuchaba más animado, cualquiera podría intuir que sonreía al hablar—. Mientras más aliados mejor. —Hizo una pausa e intercambió unas palabras fuera de línea con Barret antes de continuar—: El problema es que estamos atorados en Corel. Hubo un derrumbe en la mina lindera y tendremos que usar un apestoso teleférico para pasar por encima de las montañas. Nos tomará mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde están ustedes.

—Nosotros podemos ir, entonces.

—Ese sería otro alivio más. —Rió por lo bajo, tratando de disimular la satisfacción que le daba recibir buenas noticias después de una racha tan mala como la que llevaba—. ¿En dónde se encuentran?

—En Costa del sol —respondió Sadie antes de que Zack pudiera hacerlo—. Vamos a quedarnos en un hotel para pasar la noche.

—Ah, Darcy. Tengo buenas noticias para ti.

—¿De veras? —Se acercó al teléfono con curiosidad.

—Ajá. Barret dice que tu heroico viajecito de rescate va a costarte dos meses de sueldo.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos, Strife?! ¡¿Eso te parecen buenas noticias?! ¡¿Qué rayos le picó a Barret?! ¡Él me dio permiso de ir!

—Él dijo que te dio permiso de entrevistarte conmigo, pero jamás te autorizó a largarte a Mideel sin previo aviso.

—¡Ah, por favor! —Sadie puso los ojos en blanco—. ¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Tú no tenías la información que precisaba al fin y al cabo!

—Te pongo al tanto de tus asuntos laborales y acabas por menospreciar mi ayuda —dijo Cloud sin que la burla se borrara de su voz—. No importa, brindaré en tu nombre cuando me gaste tus guiles en cerveza.

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —Dio un respingo que le elevó el flequillo por encima de la frente—: ¿No puedes ablandarlo por mí? Estoy ahorrando para comprar algo especial y-

Cloud se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda _a mí?_

_—_Sí, sí... Ya sé que nos llevamos mal y eso, pero de verdad necesito ese dinero.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante?

—Ah, bueno... —respondió casi en un susurro—. No lo repitas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que Tifa te oiga.

—¿Tifa? —La confusión se apoderó de él—. ¿Quieres comprar algo para Tifa?

—¡Te dije que no lo repitas! —dio un respingo, rascándose la nuca al explicar—: Su cumpleaños es en un mes. Deberías saberlo, ¿no? Creí que eran amigos de la infancia.

—Ah... —Hizo una pausa, molesto consigo mismo por olvidarlo. Parecía que no podía dejar de meter la pata en todo lo que concernía a la camarera del Séptimo cielo—. Diablos, tienes razón. ¿Qué... es lo que le vas a obsequiar?

—Un piano —soltó Sadie con las mejillas ruborizadas, incómoda por tener que compartir el dato con alguien que probablemente se burlaría de ella.

Pero Cloud no cumplió sus expectativas, sino todo lo contrario. Se quedó en silencio por un breve instante antes de murmurar:

—La conoces bien. Eso es un gesto tremendo.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí, hace siglos que no toca el piano. —La cabeza le dolió al recordar las tardes en las que espiaba a su amiga por la ventana de la casa, atento a los dedos que se movían sobre las teclas durante horas. Hizo el recuerdo a un lado cuando sintió el aroma a humo y carne quemada pululando desde el fondo de su pasado reprimido.

—Lo sé, nos lo dijo a Jessie y a mí hace unos años. Vi uno muy bonito en la tienda de abarrotes que está debajo de la casa de armas, pero sale una fortuna y-

—No te preocupes —la cortó y su voz se escuchó mucho más amable que antes al añadir—, yo te ayudaré con eso.

—¡N, no! ¡No estaba pidiéndote eso, sólo quería que hablaras con Barret!

—Barret está de un humor de perros desde que llegamos a Corel. No hay forma de que pueda convencerlo de nada por ahora. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nada más quiero hacer algo bueno por Tifa también. No he sido... muy amable con ella desde que llegué a Midgar.

—No sabía que tenías la capacidad de ser amable con alguien —respondió a modo de broma.

—Ya, no quieras ponerte en mi lado malo de nuevo —rió—. Hagamos esto por ella. Incluso le preguntaré a Aerith si quiere darnos una mano.

—A ella le encanta hacer obsequios. —Zack interrumpió la conversación por impulso, sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando Sadie le dirigió una sonrisa de aprecio.

—Sí, es muy gentil y gana bastante dinero con sus flores —continuó Cloud—. Además parece que Tifa y ella hicieron buenas migas durante el viaje.

—Las chicas de los suburbios debemos cuidarnos entre nosotras. —Sadie se quedó viendo a Zack, cuya expresión se apagó al recordar que su ex novia no querría tener nada que ver con el proyecto si él se inmiscuía. No estaba acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado y le costaba disimular lo doloroso de su nueva situación.

Cloud notó que llevaba demasiado rato hablando, por lo que se apresuró a cambiar de tema:

—Tomen el ferry con destino a Junon mañana y emprendan el viaje rumbo a Corel desde allí. No les tomará ni medio día encontrarse con nosotros.

—De acuerdo. —Sadie asintió—. Gracias por todo, Cloud.

—Ni lo menciones, Darcy. —Cortó la llamada sin decir más y Zack soltó una exclamación que sorprendió a todos los presentes:

—Creo que ya tenemos una prueba más a nuestro favor.

—¿Una prueba? —Sadie apoyó los brazos encima del respaldo del asiento—. ¿Cuál?

—Cloud estaba loco por Tifa cuando trabajábamos juntos y parece que eso no cambió.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Tú lo oíste, Sad. No estaba dispuesto a darte un sólo guil hasta que mencionaste que querías comprar un obsequio para ella. No sé porqué se empeña en actuar de esta forma cínica que jamás le conocí, pero todas sus barreras se derrumbaron al hablar de la posibilidad de agasajar a Tifa.

Kunsel chasqueó la lengua al oírlo:

—Tus declaraciones carecen de sustento. ¿Desde cuando se conocen? ¿Desde la infancia, verdad? Esos sentimientos pudieron ser extraídos del Cloud original tras el incidente de Nibelheim. Que sienta las mismas cosas que él no significa que sea el verdadero.

—Bah, ¿y no puede significar también lo contrario? Cloud es más fuerte de lo que todos ustedes creían. —Zack echó la espalda sobre el asiento con desgano—. Él no tenía que ser un estúpido clon para sobrevivir a las pruebas de Hojo y no dirás nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Kunsel se limitó a guardar silencio para evitar que su camarada se obsesionara con probar que estaba equivocado. Su relación con Cloud fue siempre muy estrecha y cuestionar el potencial del menor era una de las formas más rápidas de enemistarse con Zack.

El susodicho se apeó del vehículo con fastidio, tratando de ignorar la tensión que se instaló entre los dos. Cloud podría ser una persona completamente diferente, pero ninguna advertencia le quitaría la dicha de estar más cerca de reunirse con él.

* * *

Costa del Sol era una villa vacacional repleta de turistas y a los cuatro les resultó curioso encontrarse en medio de tantas fiestas callejeras y rostros sonrientes.

—No puedo creer que exista un lugar así —musitó Sadie cuando su mirada se paseó entre los numerosos puestos de venta de artesanías y comida exótica—. Los ricos sí que la pasan bien...

—Es porque les importa un comino el planeta. —Cissnei se encogió de hombros tras atravesar el portal que llevaba al interior del lujoso hotel donde se hospedarían—. Nunca quisiste salir de tu apartamento cuando trabajabas en Shinra, de aceptar mis invitaciones pudimos divertirnos juntas. —Le sonrió con picardía—. Siempre insististe en ser una aguafiestas.

—¡Oh! —Sadie se adelantó para caminar a su lado—. ¿Cómo podría divertirme cuando la gente lo pasaba tan mal en los suburbios?

—Completamente irrelevante. No es como si un niño de Midgar recibiera un plato de comida cada vez que rechazabas los lujos de la empresa.

—No te gastes, Ciss. —Zack tomó la palabra desde unos metros atrás—. Sad es así de concienzuda; no lograrás que haga algo por puro egoísmo aunque de eso dependa su vida.

—Ah. —Sadie parpadeó repetidas veces, deteniéndose frente al mostrador de mármol que coronaba la recepción del hotel—. No digas eso, soy tan egoísta como cualquiera.

—Vamos. —Sonrió de lado y arqueó las cejas de forma juguetona—. No te diviertes a menos que te jale conmigo.

—¿De... qué diablos estás hablando? —Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante las miradas curiosas de Kunsel y Cissnei. Era evidente que su camarada se refería al baile que compartieron en Gongaga.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —Cissnei sonrió de oreja a oreja, su humor mejoró considerablemente al llegar a la calurosa Costa del sol (cuyo clima le recordaba al de su querida Mideel) y descubrir que su amiga empezaba a distenderse le llenaba el corazón de emoción—. ¿Se fueron a divertir sin decirnos nada a Kunsel y a mí? ¡Qué egoísmo!

—¡Claro que no! —Sadie se enfurruñó y les dio la espalda para dirigirse al recepcionista—. No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Es tarde y tenemos que pedir las habitaciones antes de que alguien se nos adelante y tengamos que dormir en el Jeep. —Le sonrió de forma afectada al sujeto que administraba el hotel—. ¡Buenas noches! ¡Necesitamos cuatro camas!

—No tengo cuatro camas. —Su voz era monótona y grave—. Sólo dos de una plaza en una habitación y una matrimonial en otra.

—¿Qué? ¿Nada más?

—No. Estamos en verano; repletos como un refrigerador a principio de mes.

—Ah, diablos... —Kunsel le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Cissnei y se volteó bruscamente hacia Sadie, el rostro teñido de morado ante el pensamiento que pasó por su mente—: ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡YO NO PUEDO DORMIR CON LA SEÑORITA CISSNEI!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el grito agudo que profirió el joven. Todos... excepto Cissnei; quien se limitó a cubrirse la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas:

—Bien, creo que hay que respetar la tremenda objeción del señor Kunsel —soltó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Nosotros ocuparemos las camas de una plaza y mis amigos... —Señaló a Sadie y Zack antes de perderse rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta— ¡Estarán más que encantados de tomar la matrimonial! ¡Están de luna de miel, después de todo!

—¡Ah, Cissnei! ¡Kunsel! ¡Vuelvan aquí! —Sadie dejó caer los brazos en un gesto de derrota cuando Kunsel salió huyendo del lugar, dejándola en compañía del recepcionista (que permanecía impasible ante el aparente drama de sus visitantes), y Zack (quien reía a todo pulmón por la escenita de Kunsel).

La rebelde se limitó a echarle un vistazo a los ficheros que llevaba en la mochila. Tenía tantos informes que revisar que ni siquiera tendría que preocuparse por compartir la cama con su compañero, acabaría por tenerla toda para él si los archivos eran tan importantes como parecía a simple vista.

* * *

—¿No sabes la hora que es, Sad?

La voz de Zack la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, pues se dedicó a revisar los ficheros que encontró en el laboratorio subterráneo de Hojo mientras él se entretenía por su cuenta en el hotel. No le prestó atención en las horas que le llevó ponerse al día con los numerosos informes que tenía entre sus manos, lo que ayudó a que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Sadie enderezó la espalda y bostezó tras depositar las carpetas sobre el escritorio:

—Todavía es temprano.

—No lo será por mucho tiempo. —Lo escuchó acercarse, pero no volteó a verlo. Estaba decidida a seguir investigando por un par de horas más.

—Pues cuando deje de serlo, terminaré. —La sorprendió descubrir que Zack vestía de forma casual, pero llamativa. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar—. ¿Vas a algún lado? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mejor dicho; "vamos". —Sonrió con picardía—. No pretenderás pasar toda la noche encerrada mientras los turistas se divierten.

La mujer hizo un mohín y volvió a sus papeles:

—Lo que hagan los turistas me tiene sin cuidado.

Zack arrugó la nariz y se acercó al escritorio con paso cansado. La terquedad de Sadie lo sacaba de quicio.

—Me aburre verte sentada ahí. ¿Por qué no quieres salir? —Apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla—. Cissnei y Kunsel se fueron a comer fuera hace rato y sé que a ellos les importa esta misión tanto como a nosotros dos.

—¿Por qué mejor no me preguntas si descubrí algo importante acerca de los informes?

—Porque ya tuve suficiente de Ciretan Hojo por un día. —Suspiró de forma dramática—. ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Vamos a caminar por ahí!

—No voy a salir contigo. —Tomó un bolígrafo y se puso a garabatear las enrevesadas anotaciones de las que se ocupara antes de que la interrumpiera su compañero de cuarto—. Si estás tan aburrido vete a pasear por tu cuenta y no me molestes más.

—Ni siquiera cenaste.

—No tenía hambre.

—El pavo estaba exquisito; apuesto a que jamás cocinarán otro igual.

—No vale lamentarse por algo que ya pasó. ¿Puedes irte de una vez, Zack?

—No te oí quejarte durante la fiesta de mis padres. —Se irguió, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—No tenía informes que analizar entonces. Esto es importante.

—Es más importante que te relajes de vez en cuando. —Arqueó una ceja—. Yo lo haría por ti, pero soy demasiado tonto como para entenderlo.

Sadie volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados:

—No te trates así a ti mismo. Eres listo, pero de otras formas.

—Definitivamente no de las que involucran convencerte de salir conmigo.

—¿Salir contigo? —Lo miró de forma inquisitiva—. ¿Y qué pasa con Aerith?

—Ah... —Zack torció los labios, desviando la mirada para reclinarse sobre la ventana y contemplar el exterior—. Hace cinco años que se terminó eso, ¿verdad? De hecho, ni siquiera puedo decir que salí con ella en primer lugar. —Forzó una sonrisa al añadir—: ¿Olvidaste que soy una copia?

Sadie se lo quedó viendo por un instante, debatiéndose entre si seguirle el juego o no. Su silencio incomodó a su compañero, quien retomó la palabra tras dirigir su atención a la muchedumbre que recorría la feria nocturna. El pueblo de Costa del Sol se veía animado y festivo a pesar de que fueran las diez de la noche.

—Aunque quizá esa es la razón por la que no quieres venir, ni siquiera soy una persona a fin de cuentas.

—No trates de manipularme con eso.

—No lo hago. —La miró de reojo—. Llámame petulante, pero la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas rechacen mis invitaciones. Esto de ser un clon hace que me sienta como un paria a cada rato.

—Zack. —Sadie meneó la cabeza, incorporándose para caminar hasta su lado—. No te rechazo por tu "condición". Lo hago porque nunca quise involucrarme con nadie después de...

—¿De lo de Angeal? —La miró desde la altura que lo caracterizaba, con un dejo de pena en la mirada al preguntar—: ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

—Nada serio... —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo un pequeño enamoramiento adolescente que estaba destinado a fracasar.

—¿Él lo sabía?

—Claro que no; jamás le dije nada.

—Tuviste que hacerlo.

Sadie puso los ojos en blanco:

—Tienes demasiada confianza en ti mismo, ¿eh? Ningún Soldado de primera clase se habría enamorado de una pobretona como yo.

—Aerith no era millonaria. —Zack se encogió de hombros—. Y a mí eso no pudo importarme menos.

—Sí, pero ustedes tenían casi la misma edad. Angeal era mucho mayor que yo.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Sad?

—Veintitrés.

—Vaya... —Zack se esforzó por disimular la sonrisa que acudió a su rostro—. ¡La misma que yo!

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—¡Ajá! —Se recostó en el marco de la ventana, observándola con una expresión cargada de picardía—. ¿Eso me pone a la altura de convertirme en un candidato para salir contigo?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría? —La joven hizo un mohín, apartándose de la ventana para explicar—: No sé nada de citas.

—¿Qué? —Se la quedó viendo con la mandíbula desencajada por la sorpresa—. ¡¿Nunca tuviste una cita?!

—No. —Sadie le dio la espalda para esconder el rubor que acudió a sus mejillas—. Y tampoco es la gran cosa, así que deja de verme como si hubiera escapado del zooló-

No pudo terminar la frase. Zack la sujetó de la mano y la sacó a rastras de la habitación, canturreando para sí mismo como si acabara de hacer la cosa más natural del mundo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

—A nuestra primera cita, ¿dónde más? —declaró con una sonrisa arrogante cuando abandonaron el vestíbulo del hotel.

Sadie se quejó y quejó acerca de lo grosero que era moverla de a un lado a otro sin su permiso hasta que llegaron al exterior, donde se quedó muda al contemplar lo llamativo del ambiente festivo que los rodeaba.

La villa vacacional estaba tan repleta de turistas como era de esperarse durante esa época del año. Las fiestas callejeras nocturnas y la música animada que las acompañaba resultaban ser sólo un par de los muchos signos del verano en esa pequeña parte del mundo.

—No me vayas a malinterpretar —comentó Zack cuando Sadie se pasó una mano por la frente para secar las gotas de sudor que resbalaban sobre su superficie—. Pero creo que deberías comprarte ropa más ligera; parece que fueras cargando una estufa en la espalda mientras paseas por el desierto.

Sadie soltó una risa ante la comparación:

—Es una descripción tan acertada como específica.

Zack le devolvió la sonrisa, deteniéndose en medio de la calle al exclamar:

—¡Ven, sígueme! ¡Vamos a esa tienda!

—¿Para qué?

—¿No querías comprar ropa fresca?

—Ah... —Sadie asintió sin sentirse muy convencida de su propia idea—. Sí, creo que sí.

—Entonces vamos. —Le indicó que lo siguiera con un breve movimiento de la cabeza.

El letrero que rezaba _"El rincón del turista"_ les dio la bienvenida al luminoso salón principal; un espacio amplio y de buen gusto que era visitado por cientos de personas al día. Los percheros y estanterías que decoraban la estancia estaban repletos de mercadería limpia y sin estrenar; toda una delicia para los ojos curiosos de los clientes que no temían gastar de más.

—Es un poco caro... —murmuró Sadie al posar la mirada sobre la etiqueta que pendía encima de uno de los mostradores—. Podría comprar prendas más económicas en Midgar.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Zack se movió por la tienda con seguridad, husmeando en las mesas de oferta de forma rápida e impersonal.

A Sadie no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, por lo que se detuvo a contemplarlo durante varios segundos antes de preguntar:

—Oye, ¿ya estuviste aquí antes?

—Ajá —asintió sin mirarla—. Shinra solía destinarnos a este lugar para descansar.

—¿Así que ni siquiera podían elegir en donde pasar las vacaciones?

—Creo que todos allí éramos menos libres de lo que creíamos. —Volteó en su dirección, confundido al notar que su compañera tenía las manos vacías—. ¿Ya elegiste lo que vas a comprar?

—Oh... —Sadie apretó los dientes y se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Bueno, yo... no sé bien que llevar. No estoy muy acostumbrada a salir de compras.

—Ya, no es tan difícil. —Zack suspiró al reunirse con ella—. Sólo busca algo fresco; como una falda o un vestido.

—¿Un vestido? —La joven ahogó una risa—. ¡Yo no uso vestidos!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No soy una chica de vestidos, es todo.

—No digas eso, el que mi madre escogió para ti te sentaba de maravilla.

—¿Eso crees? —Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por el cumplido.

—Eh... ¡sí! —Se giró sobre los talones para revisar una mesa de la que extrajo un vestido blanco con flores negras y rojas—. Creo que este te iría bien. —La voz le salió muy por debajo de su tono habitual y se aclaró la garganta en un esfuerzo por recuperar la confianza que lo caracterizaba.

—Oh, vaya que es bonito... —Pasó la yema de los dedos por la tela de la prenda; los colores combinaban muy bien—. Espero que no sea caro.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Sonrió cuando Sadie colocó el vestido por delante de su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no le quedara mal. La forma en la que brillaban sus ojos al verse en el espejo provocó que los suyos se empequeñecieran de ternura.

—¿Crees que me dejen llevarlo puesto?

—Claro, no perdemos nada con preguntar.

* * *

—¡Ah! ¡Esto es mucho mejor! —exclamó Sadie cuando salieron al exterior de la tienda. El vestido ligero que traía hacía maravillas con su buen humor.

—Opino igual, cualquier ocasión en la que pueda ver tus tobillos es digna de celebrarse —bromeó Zack.

—¿Era necesario que dijeras eso? —Sadie desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario, sus mejillas ardían de una forma inclemente y eso la avergonzaba sobremanera.

—Eres demasiado chapada a la antigua —explicó, ojeando un carrito de helados que estaba estacionado a media calle—. No es la primera ocasión en la que haces una alharaca por algo similar.

—¿Cuál fue la otra? —Sadie cruzó las manos por detrás de la cintura.

—En el hospital; cuando te dispararon. —Hizo un mohín—. Te tomaste a mal que quisiera ver la herida.

—Ah, pero no estaba preocupada por eso. Tenía varias cicatrices que me hice en Avalancha y no quería que las vieras. Ninguna psicóloga normal estaría tan vapuleada como yo.

—¿Era eso?

—Sí. Sabía que eras medio tonto, pero no ciego.

—¡Oye! —Soltó un suspiro—. Sería genial si me trataras mejor de vez en cuando.

—Te dejé hablar con Cloud, ¿o no? —Le sonrió con picardía—. Estoy siendo más amable de lo que te me- —Se quedó a media frase tras caer en la cuenta de que su compañero no debía estar al tanto de los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron durante su estadía en el hospital—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes lo del disparo?

—Recordé quien eras... hace un par de días atrás —susurró Zack por lo bajo.

Sadie se detuvo en medio de la multitud que se arremolinaba en la rambla de Costa del Sol y Zack no supo cuanto pasaría sin recibir respuesta, por lo que soltó una risa grave al admitir:

—Me sentía un poco estúpido diciendo: _"¡Oye, Sad! ¡Recordé cuando te conocí y con eso todos los secretos vergonzosos que te conté en terapia!" _Así que esperé a tener una mejor ocasión de decírtelo.

—Nunca fui una psicóloga de verdad... —murmuró Sadie, sorprendida al entender que la recordaba por completo.

—Eres brillante y te gusta ayudar a los demás; sé que serías una psicóloga genial si vinieras de un sitio más privilegiado que los suburbios. Shinra te hubiera contratado en un instante y... seríamos amigos de todos modos.

—¿Amigos? —Volteó a verlo, confundida por el término.

—Sí... —Asintió con la cabeza—. No soy el único que lo piensa, ¿verdad? Porque si así fuera me sentiría muy estúpido ahora mismo.

Sadie soltó una risa sincera y negó con la cabeza:

—Me pones en una encrucijada. Estoy tentada a decirte que no lo somos.

—Harías cualquier cosa para molestarme.

—Sí, pero es bastante agradable pensar que tengo un amigo como tú.

—¿De verdad? —El rostro de Zack se iluminó como el de un niño y su compañera no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Claro, es por eso que estamos paseando juntos.

—No es un simple paseo, es una cita —aclaró y se descalzó para caminar sobre la arena.

—Los amigos no tienen citas.

—¿Por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Somos amigos y estamos teniendo una.

—Hmm... —Sadie se cruzó de brazos cuando llegaron a la orilla del mar—. ¿Y quieres ser mi amigo tras recordar que te mentí por meses?

Zack se encogió de hombros, mojando los dedos de los pies en el agua al explicar:

—Hiciste muchas cosas para redimirte después de eso. —Se inclinó para sujetar una almeja y le enseñó la superficie nacarada que reflejó los rayos de la luna llena—. Y no me considero especialmente rencoroso.

—Espero que no me estés perdonando por creer que nada de eso te pasó a ti. —Sadie lo miró de reojo, caminando junto a la orilla—. Siempre serás el Zack original para mí y quiero que me disculpes como corresponde.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurrió cuando Hojo y sus secuaces te secuestraron. —Se sentó en la arena—. Al principio me fastidió enterarme de la verdad, pero tú me confesaste que fuimos enemigos durante aquella tarde en Gongaga. Pudiste mentirme para salvar las apariencias y no lo hiciste.

—No tenía sentido mentir. —Acomodó la falda de su vestido antes de tomar asiento junto a él—. No cuando sabía que tarde o temprano lo recordarías todo.

—Dime, Sadie... —Soltó un suspiro y posó la mirada por encima de la superficie del océano—. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme tú también?

—¿Eh? —La joven arrugó la nariz, confundida por el pedido misterioso—. ¿Y yo por qué tendría que disculparte?

—Por no confiar en ti. —Frunció el ceño—. Me dijiste que ocurría algo malo en Shinra y me enseñaste lo que hicieron con mi maestro, pero ni aún así quise creerte. Después de que Angeal murió, me propuse visitar los suburbios para que me explicaras los pecados de Shinra en mayor profundidad, pero me acobardé y decidí seguir con mi vida de siempre. Trabajando como un primera clase por la semana y saliendo con Aerith los domingos como si nada hubiera cambiado; ignorando que existías y que tenías la razón.

—Zack...

—No entendí que estaba equivocado hasta que pasó lo de Nibelheim. Las cosas eran peores de lo que creía y tú sólo tratabas de ayudarme a salir de esa telaraña de mentiras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo arruiné, Sad. Lo arruiné todo y no puedo más con ello. Cloud está actuando muy extraño y me preocupa... lo que Kunsel dice sobre él.

—No digas eso. —Le frotó el hombro en un intento por consolarlo—. Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, ¿sabes? Yo no te guardo más rencor del que tienes contra las decisiones que tomaste en el pasado.

—Aprecio tu compasión. —Forzó una risa que se oyó casi como un quejido—. Pero al menos perdóname por arrastrarte hasta aquí. Quería contarte que recordaba todo sobre nosotros y... no podía hacerlo dentro de esa habitación. Me resulta más fácil charlar si cuento con espacio suficiente para escapar en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Sadie sonrió a causa de la explicación:

—¿Entonces querías tener esta cita para desahogar tus penas y nada más?

—Para desahogarlas contigo y no con cualquiera —la corrigió, elevando las comisuras de los labios imperceptiblemente—. Confío en ti; lo hago tanto como hice antes de saber que eras una infiltrada de Avalancha.

—Zack... —Sadie se quedó presa del par de ojos color mako que destellaba en la oscuridad, observándola con una profundidad tan honda como la noche que los rodeaba—. Yo también confío en ti.

El ex Soldado se limitó a sonreír de forma pacífica al estrecharla contra su pecho, apoyando el rostro encima de su cabeza en un gesto que expresaba mucho más de lo que se atrevía a decir con palabras. El sonido de las olas que les mojaban los pies les hizo de arrullo durante ese instante de reconciliación, asegurándoles que aún si el mundo entero se caía a pedazos, las cosas siempre serían iguales entre los dos.

* * *

**¡Fin del episodio!**


	23. El gato y la llave

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 23**

**"El gato y la llave"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Barret no pudo conciliar el sueño y por eso fue el primero en llegar a la parada del teleférico. Las montañas que rodeaban el valle se elevaban dramáticamente por encima del horizonte, provocando que el amanecer se tardara un poco más en iluminar los alrededores.

Su mirada se paseó entre los trastos retorcidos que salpicaban el lugar. Transcurrió un lustro desde la tragedia de Corel y sin embargo los rastros de la catástrofe eran tan palpables como lo fueron cuando abandonó la ciudad, presa de la vergüenza.

_«—Yo estuve a favor de la construcción del reactor de mako en mi villa natal —les contó a sus camaradas la tarde anterior; cuando los residentes de Nuevo Corel se mostraron indignados al verlo de nuevo—. Creí que mejoraría nuestras vidas, prácticamente le supliqué al alcalde que optara por esa energía y se olvidara de nuestras minas de carbón. Pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero...»_

Pero cometió la peor equivocación de su vida.

Tras un par de años en funcionamiento, Shinra decidió retirar los reactores del pueblo y los habitantes se negaron a perder los privilegios obtenidos. Ocurrió una revuelta y todos fueron asesinados.

Corel fue borrado del mapa y los testigos de las medidas extremas de Shinra sufrieron un destino similar. Fue igual que en Wutai; con la diferencia de que la villa de mineros no contaba con un ejército que se les opusiera como ocurrió en las lejanas tierras del oeste. En lugar de una guerra se cometió una masacre, una de la que Barret y su mejor amigo Dyne sólo escaparon a causa del viaje en el que se encontraban al momento del ataque.

Pero ni aún así evitaron que la tragedia los arropara con sus manos quemadas que lo tocaban todo sin respeto ni piedad. Barret perdió la mitad inferior de su brazo derecho y la vida de Dyne apenas pisar Corel, las tropas enemigas les dispararon sin miramientos y tuvo que arrastrarse entre la basura para llegar a las ruinas de su hogar.

El dolor que sintió al descubrir el cadáver de Myrna, boca abajo en el interior de la cabaña incinerada, hizo que olvidara el del muñón que sujetaba con un trapo cubierto de sangre. Gritó y maldijo por horas, estrechando el cuerpo de su joven esposa contra el suyo hasta que la noche le cedió paso a la mañana y el crujir de las llamas a un silencio espectral que se asentó sobre las cenizas de la aldea minera.

Los miembros del consejo de Corel (a excepción del alcalde, quien pereció por quedarse cuidando de su hijo enfermo), se hallaban en una ciudad vecina para sellar el acuerdo que cedería los derechos de las minas que creyeron obsoletas durante el ataque y no encontraron más que desolación a su regreso, pues sólo una decena de personas sobrevivió a la noche del encerrón.

Los sobrevivientes decidieron construir un asentamiento al norte del desastre y bautizarlo como "Nuevo Corel", decididos a ignorar lo sucedido y continuar con sus vidas sin provocar la ira de los poderosos empresarios del este. Barret quiso convencerlos de vengarse de Shinra en cuanto regresaron, pero su pasión fue confundida con desesperación y su coraje con imprudencia. Los políticos se negaron a apoyarlo y lo señalaron como el principal responsable de la tragedia.

Barret estaba cegado por el dolor y el arrepentimiento. Tanto, que ignoró que sus esfuerzos por enfrentar a Shinra lo convirtieron en el perfecto chivo expiatorio. Se opuso a la idea de olvidar y lo declararon una amenaza; un nuevo peligro a su existencia pacífica. Consideraban que sobrevivir había sido un milagro y pretendían aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que les otorgaron los dioses de antaño.

Barret Wallace fue exiliado unos días después, entre vituperios y amenazas de todos los colores. Jamás volvió a poner un pie en Corel otra vez.

Soltó un suspiro cuando los primeros rayos de sol se deslizaron montaña abajo hasta detenerse en la punta de sus desgastadas botas de cuero. Recordaba verlos acariciar el rostro sonriente de su esposa de la misma manera.

—Buenos días, Barret —lo saludó Tifa, seguida de cerca por Cloud y Aerith—. Madrugaste.

—Hmm... —Frunció el ceño y se levantó del muro derroído en el que estaba sentado—. Llegan tarde. ¿Qué diablos les tomó tanto tiempo?

—Dormir. —Cloud puso los ojos en blanco—. Algunos tenemos esa costumbre.

—Es muy temprano para tus ingeniosas aclaraciones, Strife. —Arrugó los labios cuando el resto de los miembros de Avalancha se acercó al lugar—: Estoy deseando salir de este agujero del demonio.

—¡Sí, yo también! —exclamó Yuffie con un chillido que provocó que las orejas de Nanaki temblaran repetidas veces—: ¡No hay duchas, ni inodoros! ¡Tuve que hacer _de lo que ya saben_ en un agujero en el suelo!

—Si no te gusta vuelve al sitio del que viniste, mocosa —respondió Barret con un gruñido—. Los miembros de Avalancha no pueden quejarse de cosas tan triviales cuando hay trabajo que hacer.

—Yo no estoy en Avalancha. —La chiquilla se encogió de hombros y le dio una patada a una lata que yacía en el suelo—. Mi objetivo es apropiarme de sus pertenencias, pero todavía no encuentro el momento justo.

—Oh, sí. Cierto. —Tifa le dirigió una sonrisita burlona—. Es fácil olvidar esa parte.

—Aunque a esta altura no sé si sean tan valiosas como para prescindir de agua potable y baños decentes. Quizá deba revaluar mis prioridades.

—Pueden seguir con la charla en el teleférico —gruñó Barret, ingresando al aparato.

—Es verdad. —Cloud lo siguió—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin noticias de Sephiroth.

—Nadie de Corel se cruzó con él. —Tifa fue la última en tomar asiento. La puerta electrónica se cerró con un chirrido y el aparato emprendió la marcha hacia las nubes, tambaleándose en todas direcciones a causa del viento—. Oye, Aerith. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa señora con el peinado raro ayer a la tarde?

—Oh. —La joven parpadeó y se aferró a la falda de su vestido con la punta de los dedos—. Perdona Tifa, ¿me hablabas a mí?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño—. Estás muy distraída últimamente.

—Ah, lo siento. No dormí muy bien anoche.

Cloud se aclaró la garganta sin dejar de mirar por la ventana:

—¿Pesadillas otra vez?

La joven asintió con la vista fija en su regazo:

—Sí. Aunque no entiendo porqué me sentí tan asustada durante el sueño. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. En realidad era una situación bastante tonta.

—¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! —canturreó Yuffie, hamacándose en el lugar—: Quizá me distraigas lo suficiente como para que no les vomite el desayuno encima.

—¡Ugh! —Tifa arrugó la nariz—. ¡Esto no se tambalearía tanto si dejaras de moverte un rato!

—¡Si me quedo quieta empezaré a pensar en el bamboleo y enfermaré más rápido!

—Eso me suena como un capricho. —Nanaki bostezó y estiró los músculos de la espalda, golpeteando sus garras filosas contra el suelo metálico—. El mareo no funciona de esa forma.

—¡Pues en mí, sí! ¡No puedes compararte conmigo, no soy un perro-león como tú!

Nanaki dejó caer la mandíbula de forma dramática:

—¡No soy... un perro-león!

—Chicos, chicos... —Aerith se cubrió la boca con la punta de los dedos para reprimir las risas que le provocaban sus compañeros—: ¿Quieren oír lo que soñé, o no?

—Yo sí quiero. —Cloud habló de forma precipitada y sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando todos voltearon a verlo. Apretó los labios y volvió a mirar por la ventana en un intento desesperado para que dejaran de prestarle atención. No sabía bien porqué, pero le resultaba fácil quedar como un tonto frente a Aerith y eso lo incomodaba sobremanera.

—Oh. —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aerith por el obvio interés de su guardaespaldas—. Entonces empezaré... —Inclinó el torso hacia adelante, gesticulando para enfatizar la importancia de lo que les contaría—: Seguía a un gato negro con un bonito collar del que colgaba una llave misteriosa. Me pareció sumamente curioso, ¡especialmente porque se metió en un agujero de conejo en el suelo!

—Aerith en el país de las maravillas —le susurró Yuffie a Cloud, golpeándole las costillas con el codo—. Apuesto que Tifa es la terrible Reina de corazones.

—No la interrumpas. —Tifa torció los labios al oír el comentario—. O jamás llegará al final.

—Aguafiestas.

Aerith se puso de pie y se sujetó de una de las agarraderas del vehículo, dispuesta a redirigir la atención hacia su relato:

—¡No había ninguna reina, pero sí un castillo!

—¿Un castillo? —Cloud no pudo esconder la sonrisa que asomó a sus labios. El entusiasmo de la joven se le hacía adorable, cualquiera diría que le narraba un cuento de hadas a un par de niños pequeños.

—Ajá. —Simuló que caminaba a través de su ensoñación—. Recorrí los interminables pasillos y descubrí que estaban cubiertos por pinturas que describían la historia de una civilización olvidada. El gato volvió a aparecer y lo perseguí para quitarle la llave, pero tras girar en una esquina... ¡unas enormes piedras cayeron en el camino y rodaron sobre mí!

—¡Ja! ¡Puré de Aerith! —Yuffie soltó una carcajada, divertidísima con la fábula—. Imagino que despertaste muerta de miedo.

—Hmm, pues no... —Aerith se llevó la mano libre al mentón—. De alguna forma curiosa logré sobrevivir y encontré una fuente bellísima que hablaba.

—Una fuente que hablaba, ¡menuda estupidez! —Barret dio un respingo, la conversación empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. A diferencia de Yuffie, los sueños de la muchachita de los suburbios le parecían completamente irrelevantes.

Se les pegó como una mala gripe cuando Cloud prometió protegerla a cambio de una cita y demás cursilerías adolescentes que prefería ignorar, pero pese a su reticencia inicial, la chica no dudó en renunciar a su libertad para asegurar que su pequeña hija adoptiva, Marlene, saliera ilesa del desplome de la placa superior. Barret siempre agradecería su valentía, aunque le fastidiaba tener que vigilarla durante la misión en la que se jugaban el pellejo.

¿Y si volvían a secuestrarla otra vez? ¿Y sí se confiaba de algún enemigo por culpa de su amabilidad e ingenuidad naturales? ¿Qué harían si Sephiroth se enteraba de su condición de Cetra? ¿Qué diablos le diría a la señora Elmyra si la perdían?

Chasqueó la lengua al escucharla reír y su mirada se encontró con la de Cloud. El mercenario parecía compartir sus pensamientos y vio sus propias preocupaciones reflejadas en el par de ojos que brillaban debajo del mako.

La ternura de Aerith no estaba hecha para un mundo como el que les tocó conocer.

El teleférico se detuvo en una parada repleta de visitantes que se erguía por encima de las nubes y (para sorpresa de todos los presentes) un sujeto disfrazado de chocobo abrió las puertas del aparato y se puso a bailar al son de una melodía aguda y repetitiva que les taladró los oídos:

—¡Buenos días, simpáticas y afortunadas personitas! —chilló el hombre-chocobo, ingresando al vehículo para repartir volantes que prácticamente les arrojó en el rostro—: ¡Tienen la suerte de ser los visitantes número cien mil del _Gold Saucer!_ ¡Cien mil; un número tan especial como maravilloso y por eso tendrán acceso a todas las atracciones del parque de forma gratuita!

—¿Qué le picó a este tipo? —murmuró Tifa al arrancar un panfleto del broche-aguja que adornaba la melena de Nanaki.

—¡ES UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES ENCIMA DE LAS MONTAÑAS! —chilló Yuffie con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, jalando a un confundido Cloud hacia el exterior del teleférico.

—¿Un parque de diversiones? —Aerith los siguió y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par tras encontrarse con la enorme construcción en forma de platillo dorado sobre la que aterrizaron—. ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida! —Dio un saltito de alegría, girándose hacia Barret y Tifa (quienes se apearon del vehículo con recelo) para exclamar—: ¡No puedo creer que un lugar tan curioso estuviera escondido aquí arriba!

—Otro paraíso de los ricos, sin duda... —Tifa dio un respingo, llevándose las manos a la cintura al declarar—: No tenemos porqué aceptar regalos de gente como esta.

—¿A qué te refieres con "gente como esta", Tifa?

—¿A qué más? —Señaló los alrededores con un movimiento despectivo de la mano—. Construir esta cosa encima del cementerio que es la vieja Corel es una falta de respeto a la memoria de esas pobres personas.

—¡Sin mencionar que la gente de Nuevo Corel está muriéndose de hambre allá abajo mientras estos estúpidos turistas se gastan toda la pasta en unas atracciones sin sentido! —agregó Barret, chirriando los dientes entre sí. No podía evitar tomarlo como algo personal.

—Los aldeanos podrían subir hasta aquí... —sentenció Aerith—. Y quizá podrían pedirles una mano a los del parque, no creo que sean tan descorazonados como para negarse. Cuando yo vivía en los suburbios, había gente que-

—Cállate ya. —Barret la interrumpió, luchando por no perder la paciencia—. Te falta saber mucho acerca de como funciona el mundo real, Aerith.

—¡Oh, eso no es verdad! No se debe pensar lo peor de los demás sin darles la oportunidad de explicarse primero. —Hizo un mohín, ignorando el fastidio que sus palabras ocasionaban en su escucha—. Tu esposa querría que te divirtieras en un sitio como este. A veces tienes que dejar el pasado atrás para poder vivir en el presente.

—¡¿Y quién diablos te has creído para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?! —Barret se alejó a zancadas rumbo al estadio de carreras de chocobos—: ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que tuve que pasar! ¡NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA, MALDITA IDEA!

—¡Ah, espera! —Aerith abrió la boca un palmo y parpadeó repetidas veces—. ¡Pero, es que sí la tengo! ¡Mi madre también se fue y sé que-

—Aerith. —Tifa negó con la cabeza, extendiendo una mano frente a ella—. Mejor no sigas hablando; hay cosas que no se deben discutir. —Su mirada se detuvo en Nanaki, quien los observaba con curiosidad—. Nanaki, ¿podrías vigilar a Aerith mientras veo que Barret no haga ninguna tontería?

—Hmm. Sí, claro. —El animal asintió y se incorporó perezosamente—. Ven, Aerith. Vamos a explorar este sitio que se me hace tan novedoso como a ti.

Tifa se alejó presurosa detrás de su jefe y Aerith sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta:

—¿Acaso dije algo que no debía, Nanaki?

—No me preguntes a mí. No soy un humano como ustedes y jamás podré entender porqué insisten en herirse los unos a los otros de tal manera.

—Vaya. Eres de mucha ayuda, ¿eh? —Suspiró cuando su vista se paseó por los alrededores, pero se detuvo de golpe al notar que estaban solos en el arco de ingreso—: ¡Oye! ¿En dónde se metieron Yuffie y Cloud?

* * *

—¡Barret! —Tifa le dio alcance en un instante y el susodicho soltó un respingo. La mujer era una atleta nata; podría dar la vuelta al mundo más rápido que una avioneta sin perder el aliento.

—¿Qué quieres, Tifa? —Se quedó de espaldas a ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada huraña fija en las luces que se elevaban por encima del estadio—. ¡No estoy de humor para las preguntas de nadie!

—No vine a preguntarte nada. —Caminó hasta quedar hombro a hombro con él—. Me siento igual que tú, después de todo.

—No es verdad. —Se alejó de su lado y negó violentamente con la cabeza—. ¡Y de todos modos me importa un demonio si lo haces, porque seguro tienes un sermón bajo la manga como todos los demás!

—Estás juzgándome sin darme el beneficio de la duda.

—¡¿Crees que todos pueden dejar a sus demonios enterrados y sonreírle a la vida como lo haces tú, Tifa?! —Apartó la idea con un movimiento brusco de su brazo que cortó el aire frente a él—. ¡Pues no! ¡Así que no pretendas convencerme de que la niña tiene razón!

Tifa permaneció callada por unos segundos y cuando retomó la palabra su voz sonó como la de un fantasma del pasado que hablaba a través de su garganta:

—Yo... los odio. ¡Los odio con toda mi alma! ¡Ellos me lo quitaron todo! ¡A papá, a Cloud... todo! —Lo rodeó para enfrentarlo y el hombre divisó los tremendos chispazos que fulguraban detrás de los ojos carmesí de su subalterna—. ¡Jamás perdonaría a Shinra! ¡Jamás! ¡Sin importar cuánto se disculpasen! ¡No puedo tener un corazón tan puro como el de Aerith, porque ellos lo destrozaron! ¡Ellos me quitaron la capacidad de sentir compasión!

Se hizo un silencio largo entre ambos que sólo fue roto minutos después, cuando Barret se atrevió a preguntar por lo bajo:

—¿Y cómo mantuviste la calma entonces? ¿Cómo puedes oírla decir algo como eso sin estallar de rabia?

—Aerith me recuerda a quien era yo antes de que se llevaran mi inocencia. —Su rostro se suavizó un poco y sus puños imitaron el gesto—. No puedo odiarla, sus consejos vienen del corazón de alguien que todavía sabe como perdonar. —Lo miró de reojo y una sonrisa tenue se dibujó sobre su rostro al concluir—: No lo dice por maldad.

—Ya lo sé. —Barret inspiró hondo, reparando en las arrugas que se desvanecían de la piel tersa de su frente—. Pero es un dolor en el trasero. Después de lo de Corel... —Frunció el ceño gravemente, inseguro acerca de si debía compartir sus sentimientos con la mujer que tenía enfrente—. Pues es como sí... ya no pudiera entenderme con las personas normales. Sólo con los que-

—Los que están rotos como tú. —Asintió con la cabeza y se mordió los labios—. Sí, me pasa igual. —Se cubrió los antebrazos cuando la abrazó la brisa helada de las alturas—. Lo único que podemos hacer es fingir que estamos vivos. Al menos, para no preocupar a aquellos que nos aman.

—Bah. —Soltó una risa amarga—. No tengo a nadie así. No soy tan... no soy como tú, Tifa.

—¿Y qué hay de Marlene?

—¿Hmm?

—Marlene. —Lo miró como si pretendiera arrancarle la respuesta de los ojos—. ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Acaso crees que no te ama?

—Ah... —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y encogió los hombros—: Es una niña. A los niños les agrada todo el mundo.

—¡Barret! —Torció los labios y negó con la cabeza—. Debes darte una oportunidad. Aunque no lo merezcamos, siempre hay alguien que cree en nosotros hasta el final. —Empezó a caminar, arrastrando los pasos antes de girarse a verlo por encima del hombro. Una sonrisita maliciosa adornó sus labios al agregar—: Yo también creo en ti... y en tu causa, Barret.

—Hmm... —Sonrió de lado—. No serías parte de todo esto sólo por la adrenalina, ¿o sí?

—Depende. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora lo que más me importa es dar con ese tipo y patearle las entrañas hasta que nos pida perdón de rodillas.

—¿Sephiroth? —La siguió con ánimos renovados—. ¿Crees que haya estado por aquí?

—No perdemos nada con preguntar. Supuestamente recorre el mundo para dar con la materia negra y (aunque odie admitirlo) este sitio es parte del planeta.

La teoría de Tifa se confirmó cuando el señor Dio, gerente del Gold Saucer, los recibió en la arena de batallas:

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Un sujeto con una gabardina de cuero negra y el cabello más bonito que tuve la suerte de apreciar preguntó sobre los premios que podía ganar en el torneo principal!

Barret apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador y chasqueó la lengua, meneando la cabeza al indagar:

—Apuesto a que le preguntó por algún tipo de materia poco común.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Pero no me pareció nada fuera de lo común, porque nos visitan guerreros de todo el mundo y las cosas que llevan consigo son tremendamente peculiares!

Tifa entrecerró los ojos, sabía cuál sería la siguiente respuesta, pero debía formular la pregunta que definiría la identidad del visitante:

—¿Y de qué tipo era la materia que solicitó?

—¡Dijo querer una materia negra, pero no tenemos nada parecido aquí! ¿Ustedes saben lo que buscaba?

Barret y su compañera intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y se retiraron del lugar sin mediar palabra con el confundido propietario. Se detuvieron en el exterior tras asegurarse de que nadie los oyera hablar:

—Debemos encontrar a Cloud y ponerlo al tanto de lo que descubrimos —musitó Tifa, visiblemente inquieta—. De alguna manera misteriosa siempre acabamos en los sitios que Sephiroth visitó apenas se larga de ellos.

—Sí. Al principio pensé que era mera casualidad, pero ya se convirtió en un resultado demasiado usual.

—O Sephiroth está jugando con nosotros... —Se llevó una mano al mentón— ...o alguno de los nuestros conoce su ubicación y se niega a reconocerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Tifa? El único que decide a donde iremos es-

—Cloud, sí. —Frunció el ceño de manera considerable—. Estoy preocupada por él. Hay muchas cosas en su mente que...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, estoy confundida. Hay algo que está mal, pero... no puedo precisar con seguridad de que se trata.

—¡Pues si el cabeza de nido está llevándonos a una trampa voy a sacarle lo traidor a golpes!

—¡No, no! —Tifa agitó las manos con desesperación—: ¡No debes decirle nada! —Se mordió los labios y fijó la mirada en sus propios pies—. Yo me encargaré de resolverlo, pero tienes que darme un poco más de tiempo.

—No puedes hacer esto sola. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué tal sí hacías bien en sospechar y la curiosidad acaba matando al gato?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuándo descubres que alguien es un traidor, no vas a enfrentarlo tú solo. Eso le daría la oportunidad de silenciarte para acabar con las sospechas.

—¡Oh, Barret! —Dio un respingo, ofendida por la advertencia—. ¡Cloud jamás me haría daño! ¡Somos amigos desde siempre! No, no. Hay algo más... pero necesito reunir información. Debo hablar con él en cuanto-

Tifa se quedó boquiabierta ante el repentino pasaje de un vagón de madera suspendido en el aire por unos cables de acero. En el interior se podían ver claramente a Cloud y Yuffie, ocupando un par de asientos de cuero color café. La princesa de Wutai sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro y agitó los brazos enérgicamente al exclamar:

—¡¿Barret y Tifa?! ¡Qué me lleve el santísimo Da-Chao! ¡¿Ustedes están teniendo una cita también?!

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Yuffie?! —Cloud la sujetó de una pierna, evitando por un pelo que su acompañante cayera al vacío. Lo último que escucharon de él fue un agudo: _"¡Y ya te dije diez veces que esto no es una maldita cita!",_ antes de que el vagón se perdiera en las alturas a las que lo elevaron los rieles.

—Bueno... —Barret se encogió de hombros, luchando tanto como Tifa por someter la risa que le inspiró la escena—. No puede decirse que el chico no tenga corazón, yo la hubiera dejado caer.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Aerith y Nanaki paseaban por la plaza principal del parque cuando fueron interceptados por un curioso gato robot montado en un _moguri_ de peluche gigante:

—¡Buenas tardes, hermosa señorita! —chilló el gato a través del megáfono gigante que llevaba consigo—. ¡¿Desea poder hacer sus sueños realidad?!

Nanaki se interpuso entre Aerith y la extraña criatura que le salió al encuentro. Sus orejas se agitaron ante el sonido estridente de su voz:

—¿Por qué todos gritan en este lugar?

—¡Usted y su terrorífica mascota pueden enterarse del futuro con la ayuda de una pequeña y reluciente moneda!

Aerith hizo un mohín.

—No quiero enterarme de mi futuro, sino encontrar a Cloud.

—Este sujeto es un charlatán, Aerith. —Nanaki torció la nariz—. No me parece prudente intercambiar nuestro dinero por información inexacta.

—¿Qué perdemos con intentar? —La joven tomó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo en el estómago del moguri rosa con una sonrisa—. ¡Bien! ¿Puedo hacer mis preguntas ahora?

—¡Espera! —El moguri empezó a tambalearse ridículamente en el lugar—. ¡Este baile te otorgará tu verdad!

—Pero, ¿no se supone que debía preguntar antes?

—_¡SILENCIO!_ —La velocidad de las vibraciones se incrementó y la máquina estuvo a punto de despedazarse por los sacudones—. _¡EL DESTINO TIENE LA PALABRA!_

Aerith abrió la boca para protestar, pero el baile acabó tan rápido como empezó. Una tarjeta colorida salió disparada por la ranura en la que introdujo las monedas, así que se acercó y la tomó con la punta de los dedos, leyéndola en voz alta:

—Felicidades; has ganado la llave que abrirá el templo de tus sueños. Este obsequio de tus ancestros te llevará de una vez por todas al... ¿Templo de los Ancianos? —Sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y el mensaje resbaló de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Quién eres tú? —Su mirada se clavó en el gato mecánico—: ¿Cómo sabes de mí?

Nanaki erizó el lomo al sentir el miedo de su protegida y le dirigió un temible gruñido al profeta, pero este no se alteró ante sus reacciones y les sonrió de forma amigable al responder:

—¡Soy lo que dije ser! ¡Un robot capaz de predecir el futuro de las personas! ¡Hablaba muy en serio cuando dije que tenía la capacidad de cumplir sus sueños, sí que sí! —Rebuscó algo entre sus botas y se lo extendió a Aerith con entusiasmo—: ¡No sé bien que sea un Anciano, pero esperaba que mi lector de la fortuna encontrara al dueño de esta llave!

—Es una piedra. —La chica tomó el artilugio y lo examinó sin mucho interés.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero no todas las cerraduras son iguales, así que no todas las llaves tienen que serlo! Esta abrirá el sitio que visitas en tus sueños, o al menos eso me dijo el sujeto que me la vendió veinte años atrás. ¡Siempre sentí ganas de enterarme de lo que hablaba en aquella ocasión!

—El sitio que visito en mis sueños... —Aerith torció los ojos y acercó la piedra a su nariz para verla mejor—. Hay un lugar con dibujos en las paredes, pero no sé donde quede.

—¡Si introduces otra moneda, quizá te enteres de su localización!

—¿Estás seguro?

Nanaki volvió a interponerse entre los dos, dándole la espalda al felino para explicar:

—Esto es pura charlatanería, Aerith. Este aparato está diseñado para quedarse con tu dinero. —Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó—: No es posible que pueda adivinar algo como eso.

—Pero sabe que soy una Cetra.

—Probablemente sea de Shinra y esté tratando de tendernos una trampa.

—_¡¿SHINRA?!_ —El gato chilló tan fuerte a través del megáfono que Nanaki dio un salto al costado para resguardar sus oídos de la amenaza—. ¡Yo fui creado por Shinra, pero no sé a qué se refieran con tenderles una trampa! ¡No estoy programado para cosas tan viles y calumniosas!

—¿Lo ves, Nana? Sólo es un amable juguete que resulta funcionar muy bien. —Introdujo otra moneda y retrocedió cuando el profeta repitió su frenético baile—: Quiero comprobar si la localización es igual a la de mi sueño.

—No lo sé... —Nanaki torció el hocico y se sentó dignamente junto a su compañera—. Algo aquí me huele a gato robot encerrado.

—Bien, veamos que dice esta predicción... —Se quedó muda al leer el contenido de la segunda tarjeta: _"Templo de los Ancianos. Localización: área boscosa al sur de Junon"._ Era lo mismo que cantaba su madre fallecida en los sueños que la conducían al interior del palacio de paredes pintadas.

—¿Acaso dice algo que tenga sentido? —Nanaki entrecerró los ojos—. Apuesto a que-

—Sí, lo tiene... —La joven fijó la mirada en el misterioso felino, consciente de que el gato con el que soñó la noche anterior lo representaba a él—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Mi nombre? ¡Ah! ¡Pueden llamarme Cait Sith!

—Bueno, Cait Sith. —Le extendió la mano a modo de saludo y una sonrisa de asombro le bailó en los labios—: ¿Tienes curiosidad de ver a dónde me lleva la llave que me obsequiaste? Te invito a unirte a mi grupo y viajar con nosotros hasta allá. Si te place, quizá puedas enterarte del final de la historia que ayudaste a continuar.

—¿De veras... me estás invitando?

—¡Claro que sí! A menos que tengas algún compromiso con el parque, a fin de cuentas no sé si eres una criatura independiente o si le perteneces a alguien.

—¡No, no! —Dio varios saltos sobre el moguri que montaba—: ¡Soy dueño de mí mismo y puedo ir a donde yo elija!

—¿Entonces querrás acompañarnos y ver que tipo de secretos guarda el templo que abre esta llave? —Su mano pendía en el aire a la espera de ser estrechada—: ¡Estoy en deuda contigo y me gustaría que pudiéramos compartir este momento juntos!

—Hmm... —Un dejo de pena cruzó por el rostro de Cait Sith, pero lo apartó rápidamente con una sonrisa afectada—. ¡Soy increíblemente afortunado, sí que sí! —Le sujetó la mano de un salto y la sacudió con energía—. ¡Siempre quise ser parte de una aventura!

—¡Igual yo! —Aerith le indicó que la siguiera y se alejó a toda velocidad en dirección al lujoso hotel que los turistas usaban como punto de encuentro—. ¡No puedo esperar para contarle esto a Cloud! ¡Se va a quedar pálido de la sorpresa!

Nanaki dejó caer los hombros y meneó la cabeza, emprendiendo la caminata con desgano:

—Que se va a sorprender, se va a sorprender; esa es una gran verdad. Pero no será ni la mitad de lo que me sorprende a mí el mal juicio de ustedes, los humanos.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	24. El nuevo Avalancha

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 24**

**"El nuevo Avalancha"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una sucia trampa?! —bramó Barret. Sus ojos se movieron del rostro de Aerith al del gato robot que la acompañaba—: ¡Estamos tras la pista de Sephiroth, no de tus palacios de cuentos imaginarios!

Aerith los convocó al recibidor del "hotel embrujado" del parque para explicar el rumbo que pretendía darle a la misión y la sesión se concretó bajo la espesa decoración que consistía en cientos de telarañas, ataúdes, esqueletos y lamentos fantasmales que los parlantes reproducían para delicia de los turistas.

—Y Sephiroth está buscando la materia negra —respondió la joven, llevándose las manos a la cintura al preguntar—: ¿No sería sabio adelantarnos y obtenerla antes de que la utilice en nuestra contra?

—Claro que sí, pero tus sueños nos harán perder la oportunidad de lograrlo. —Bajó el tono de voz cuando un par de huéspedes se detuvieron para oír la conversación—. Es muy conveniente que un robot aparezca para confirmar lo que soñaste, niña.

—¡Las casualidades no existen! —chilló el gato, dando una voltereta en el aire—. ¡¿Jamás pensaste que el destino tiene algo importante reservado para cada uno de nosotros?!

—¡Bah! —Barret se llevó una mano a la sien y se apartó de Cait Sith (quien entonó una canción sobre el valor de la fe sin dejar de hacer piruetas a su alrededor)—: ¿Nadie sabe como apagar esta cosa?

—Barret. —Cloud se colocó junto a Aerith—. Ella es la última de los Cetra. Si aprendí algo en el tiempo que pasamos juntos, es que el planeta hace que sucedan cosas muy extrañas a su alrededor cuando quiere comunicarle algo.

—Si empiezas a defender esta locura te juro que salto por el borde del parque y me arrojo al vacío, Strife.

—No seas dramático. —Sonrió de lado cuando Cait Sith se puso a bailar al son de su canción. El gato era estridente, pero divertido—. Escapamos de Shinra con sus propios vehículos y nos vestimos de mujer para infiltrarnos en un prostíbulo de mala muerte. ¿Qué le hace una pulga más al perro?

—¿De qué prostíbulo estás hablando? —Barret dejó caer la mandíbula—: ¡Creí que Tifa había ido sola a esa misión!

—Ah, es que... —El mercenario torció los labios y se rascó la nuca—. B, bueno... ¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya no tiene importancia!

—¡¿No me digas que te vestiste de mujer?! —Rió hasta que le ardió la garganta—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo es que recién me entero de esto?! ¡¿Nadie le tomó una fotografía?!

—¡Barret! —Tifa meneó la cabeza desde el sillón donde estaba cómodamente sentada—. No seas prejuicioso, Cloud no tiene porqué avergonzarse de sus gustos. No es la gran cosa que prefiera usar vestidos.

—¡Tifa! —El rostro de Cloud se tiñó de rojo en un acceso de rabia y vergüenza—. ¡Ya te dije que era una misión de encubierto para-

—¡Ay, por favor! —Aerith se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡¿Ya olvidaron lo que estaba diciendo?! ¡Necesitamos llegar al templo y voy a hacerlo con o sin su ayuda!

—Aerith. —Cloud se giró hacia ella, tratando de guardar la compostura a pesar de las sonoras carcajadas de Barret—. Primero necesitamos saber sí-

Lo interrumpió el súbito ingreso de Zack, Sadie, Kunsel y Cissnei al recibidor. Se sumaban a la reunión con distintas expresiones en el rostro; unos lucían curiosos y otros cansados, pero la más remarcable de todas era la sonrisa extasiada de Zack, quien no podía ocultar la dicha de avistar la figura de su amigo desaparecido.

Los sentidos de Cloud se afilaron tras reparar en la presencia del grupo aliado: abundantes cicatrices recorrían los antebrazos y el rostro del líder que vestía un uniforme táctico deslucido. El sujeto estaba armado hasta los dientes; definitivamente era un tipo de acción.

Lo sorprendió que su apariencia contradijera la amabilidad que le transmitió por teléfono, pero la curiosidad se desvaneció de su mente al fijarse en sus ojos. El mako de sus pupilas refulgía con una energía tan familiar como amenazante.

Los vellos de la nuca de Cloud se erizaron cuando Zack le devolvió la mirada, aproximándose a su posición con zancadas apresuradas. Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada por reflejo, sin entender porqué su atacante sonreía con mayor intensidad a cada paso que daba. Era obvio que pertenecía a Soldado (igual que el tipejo de casco y uniforme militar que lo acompañaba) y por consiguiente era un enemigo jurado.

Pero lo inundó la perplejidad al verse preso de un abrazo apretado que casi le rompe las costillas.

—¡Zack! —Kunsel los separó—. ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Le dio un tirón que lo hizo tambalearse unos metros a la derecha.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Cloud se sacudió la ropa, tremendamente incómodo por el contacto inesperado—. ¿Estás demente? Si vuelves a tocarme, lo lamentarás. —Le dirigió una mirada despectiva con la intención de amedrentarlo, pero el recién llegado hizo caso omiso de la advertencia.

—Guarda la compostura, idiota. —Kunsel lo codeó en las costillas y Zack logró pensar con un poco más de claridad (aunque no mucha, todavía).

—¡No te enfades, Cloud! —Aerith se interpuso entre los dos y soltó una risa nerviosa al explicar—: ¡Zack es muy expresivo! ¡Él saluda así a todo el mundo! ¿Verdad, Zack?

—Ah... —Ver el rostro amable de su ex novia después de su último encuentro acabó por traerlo del todo a la realidad. Apretó los labios en una línea y asintió brevemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—¿Lo conoces? —Cloud torció la nariz y sus ojos inspeccionaron los de Aerith minuciosamente—. ¿De dónde?

—¿Además de gruñón eres olvidadizo? Ya te dije que Sadie y yo somos amigas desde hace años. —Le dio un abrazo a la mujer al mencionarla—. Zack trabaja con ella en Avalancha.

—Oí que Shinra te capturó. —Cloud rodeó a Aerith para ponerse frente a Zack—. Y que Darcy fue hasta el fin del mundo para traerte de vuelta. —Le señaló el rostro de forma brusca—. ¿Ellos te hicieron eso mientras te tenían prisionero? ¿Experimentaron contigo?

—¡Cloud! —Tifa se puso de pie—. ¡No puedes preguntarle algo tan serio a un desconocido! —Zack se le hacía familiar y se preguntó si Sadie no lo habría llevado a Avalancha en el pasado. Se giró hacia Barret para esclarecer sus sospechas, pero su jefe saludaba a Cissnei y Kunsel sin prestarle mayor atención al ex Soldado.

—Responde. —El semblante de Cloud estaba duro como la piedra y las yemas de sus dedos aguijoneaban ante el combate que iniciaría cuando descubriera la identidad del espía—. ¿Te haces pasar por uno de nosotros? No soy tan estúpido como crees; el hedor a mako te delata.

—¡Por la madre tierra, Cloud! —bramó Barret—. ¡No seas animal! —Señaló a Kunsel, cuya mano le devolvía un apretón amistoso—. ¿No ves que este es un ex Soldado también? ¡Están tan fuera de Shinra como tú y no eres el más indicado para ponerte con paranoias!

—¿En dónde servías? —Cloud avanzó un paso y elevó el mentón, desafiante. No estaba dispuesto a confiar en Zack—. Jamás vi una cara como la tuya entre las filas.

—¿Estás seguro? —Zack le devolvió una risita burlona, inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor. No recordaba que Cloud fuese tan bajito y la revelación lo divertía sobremanera—: No pareces de los que tienen buena memoria.

—¿Bajo qué fundamentos lo supones?

—Bajo los que se me antojan. ¿No conectamos por teléfono, Cloud? Creí que podríamos salir a tomar algo juntos, pero me tratas como un traidor. —Se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática al exclamar—: ¡Ya no sé si quiera abrazarte otra vez!

—Bah, eres demasiado tonto como para suponer una amenaza. —Le dio la espalda y se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Aerith, quien los veía con creciente diversión.

Le resultaba difícil disimular su alegría, pues la energía espiritual que reposaba en el interior de Cloud estaba encantada de reunirse con una copia idéntica de sí misma. Lo único que empañaba su entusiasmo era que el clon no le causase ni un gramo de simpatía a quien fue su mejor amigo en vida. La situación suponía una afrenta a su memoria y decidió provocarle un fastidioso dolor de cabeza a Cloud como castigo.

Los espíritus de los fallecidos se aferraban a sus personalidades tras abandonar el plano físico y Zack seguía siendo tan vanidoso como fácil de agraviar. La corriente interna del planeta habría erosionado su identidad con el paso del tiempo, pero se libró de semejante mandato al depositarse en una mente ajena.

La energía captó la atención de la florista y se esforzó lo indecible para hacerse entender. ¿Le contaba... del futuro? ¿O tal vez del pasado? Aerith no entendía la mayoría de las palabras; ya que las dictaba en un lenguaje que parecía venir de los confines distantes del universo.

Lo oyó hablar de un sitio llamado Nibelheim y también sobre el día en el que Cloud reprobó el examen para ingresar a Soldado. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¡Sí Cloud era un ex Soldado de Primera clase!

Eran demasiados datos a la vez y no logró comprender nada del asunto. Soltó un suspiro de derrota cuando el dueño de sus inquietudes estrechó la mano de Sadie:

—Ah, nos vemos de vuelta, Darcy —musitó Cloud, pasándose una mano por la sien cuando una aguda jaqueca lo asaltó sin previo aviso—. Aunque en mejores circunstancias, supongo.

—Claro que sí —asintió—. Hicimos buenas migas por teléfono.

—Mejores que en Midgar sin duda. —Torció los labios—. Lamento haber sido grosero, gracias a ti conseguí un buen pago de Barret.

—Espero que no sigas en esto sólo por el dinero.

—No me interesa tanto el planeta como a ustedes. —Hizo un mohín cuando Aerith le dirigió una mirada acusadora—. Yo... sólo quiero vengarme de Sephiroth y nada más.

—¿Venganza? —Aerith se acercó y la voz del Zack original murmuró _"Mi legado"_ desde el interior de Cloud, detalle que la desconcertó—. ¿Eso es lo único que te motiva a atender el lamento del planeta?

—¿El lamento del planeta? —Apretó los labios, incómodo por la pregunta. Era fácil mantener la fachada de lobo solitario frente a los demás, pero Aerith desmoronaba sus murallas—: No puedes pedirme que sea lo que no soy. Trabajo como mercenario; vivo para aprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentan y esta es una de ellas.

—¿Una oportunidad... para vengarte?

—Sí y no la pienso desaprovechar.

—Ya veo. —Se estrechó las manos al percibir que la energía del Zack original volvía a caer en un sueño profundo. Ese era el momento para dirigirse al verdadero Cloud; el hombre que tanto ansiaba conocer—. Y si eso salva al planeta y a todos nosotros en el proceso, ¿valdría la pena?

Los presentes aguardaron la respuesta de su líder en silencio, pero Cloud se limitó a menear la cabeza sin saber qué decir. Zack se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro:

—La intención es lo de menos, lo que importa es el resultado final. Relájense chicos; todo saldrá bien.

Cloud se libró del agarre, inquieto por la emotividad que se apoderó de su mente. Había algo extraño con ese tipo:

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Tenemos a Aerith, ¿no? Con una Cetra de nuestro lado tenemos ventaja.

La aludida respondió con una sonrisa que le iluminó la cara:

—¡Al fin alguien se pone de mi lado! Además de Cait Sith, claro.

—¿Cait Sith? —Zack se quedó viendo al felino robot—. Creo que tienen que ponernos al tanto de un montón de cosas.

* * *

Tardaron dos horas en intercambiar la información necesaria para que ambos grupos conocieran la situación actual.

El equipo de Cloud narró el escape de Midgar y la consecuente revelación sobre el pasado de su líder en Nibelheim. Esto preocupó gravemente a Zack, quien notó las numerosas inconsistencias en el relato de su mejor amigo, pues no sólo se describió a sí mismo como un Soldado de primera clase, sino que no lo mencionó en toda la historia.

Zack permaneció sumido en un tenso silencio mientras los aliados daban cuenta de la aparición de Sephiroth en el navío que los trajo al continente oeste.

Cloud explicó que el enemigo masacró a la tripulación antes de convertirse en una criatura de largos tentáculos y apariencia monstruosa que dijo llamarse Jenova y Sadie se apresuró a compartir los detalles del enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra Ciretan Hojo. Las coincidencias entre la copia de Sadie y la de Sephiroth resultaron obvias.

La primera conclusión que obtuvieron fue que Sephiroth estaba vivo y se encontraba asociado a una criatura llamada "Jenova" (que sus seguidores gustaban de llamar "La todopoderosa"). Este ser era abastecido de una cantidad significativa de clones por la corporación Shinra, aunque las razones eran desconocidas.

Las copias eran animadas mediante infusiones de mako y se comportaban como los individuos en los que fueron basados. Podían ser controlados en momentos de extrema debilidad y transformarse en extensiones de Jenova que desaparecían junto con el parásito cuando era derrotado.

No lograron descifrar cual era el objetivo de Sephiroth al aliarse con esa criatura, pero Cloud teorizó que podrían estar emparentados, ya que Sephiroth dijo querer "reunirse con su madre en la tierra prometida" durante el incidente del reactor de Nibelheim.

Hicieron una lista de los clones conocidos para prevenir los ataques sorpresa de Jenova. La secuencia comprendía a Angeal, Reed, Rosco, Thanatos y Sephiroth (el último fue puesto entre comillas, dado que ignoraban si existían otras copias como la del buque o si la versión original subsistía en algún sitio).

Sadie no mencionó los eventos que ocurrieron en la base submarina con sinceridad o detalle.

Se limitó a contarles sobre el rescate de Zack y Rita Cadence (a quien presentó como la maestra de Kunsel; capturada tras descubrir los secretos de Shinra y negarse a ocultarlos) durante una complicada misión que involucró a Kunsel y Cissnei (los señaló como agentes infiltrados de Avalancha y Barret confirmó el dato).

Evitó referirse a la identidad de Zack y se sorprendió cuando Aerith le dirigió una mirada confidente, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza en un gesto de reserva absoluta. La Cetra tampoco discutió el asunto con sus camaradas y si bien Sadie no entendió su cambio de corazón, lo agradeció con cada pedazo del suyo.

Fue imposible desentrañar la finalidad de la materia negra que codiciaba Sephiroth, pero Aerith insistió en seguirle la pista a sus sueños y averiguar si el Templo de los Ancianos albergaba una respuesta certera:

—Conozco esa localización desde que era pequeña y quiero creer que podemos oír a mis ancestros allí. Mi madre solía decir que nuestro corazón canta las canciones del porvenir a través de los sueños.

Zack y Cissnei intercambiaron sendas miradas de aceptación; ninguno se opondría a seguir una idea como la que les salvó la vida en el laboratorio subterráneo de Hojo.

Aerith continuó con su discurso apasionado:

—¡El futuro es mi tesoro y no permitiré que nadie me lo arrebate! ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que estoy caminando rumbo a mi destino!

Sadie dio un paso adelante y le tomó la mano entre las suyas:

—Seguí tus premoniciones durante cinco años y si lo hice creyendo que estabas equivocada, puedes contar con que lo haré sabiendo que tenías la razón. Tú me enseñaste que la ciencia y la magia van de la mano, Aerith.

—¡Oh, Sadie! —Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos, temiendo que sus emociones la hicieran llorar como una tonta frente a sus amigos. Podrían ser lágrimas de felicidad, pero siempre prefirió sonreír—. ¡Gracias!

—Yo también iré. —Cloud avanzó hasta alcanzarlas—. Un guardaespaldas no puede quedarse atrás. —Sonrió de forma arrogante y a la Cetra le dio un vuelco el corazón. Asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero Nanaki la interrumpió antes de que pudiera responder:

—Acompañaré a la señorita Aerith. —Le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Cait Sith—. No sólo porque le tengo gran estima, sino porque no confío en ese gato apestoso y quiero aplastarlo en cuanto muestre su verdadera cara.

—¡Oye! —El robot enseñó los puños en un gesto que pretendía ser amenazante, pero que resultaba más bien ridículo—. ¡Yo voy con ustedes para satisfacer mi curiosidad, no para traicionar a nadie!

—Sí, ya veremos. —Nanaki dio un respingo ante la mirada divertida de Aerith, quien se sentía afortunada de tener a tantas personas que se preocuparan por ella.

Lo que jamás esperó fue que el clon de Zack diera un paso al frente. No dijo nada, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. Entendía su decisión porque era la misma que habría tomado el hombre en el que fue basado. La culpa le aguijoneó el pecho y se prometió disculparse por la forma en la que se comportó con él.

—Cid y Vincent se quedaron reparando el Bronco —declaró Barret, revisando su PHS—. Sufrió una avería durante el último ataque de Shinra, pero ya está listo para llevarlos a la isla. Es un hidroavión, por lo que puede aterrizar en las afueras de la zona selvática y esperarlos allí. —Suspiró y se guardó el móvil en la chaqueta. No le convencía la eficacia de la misión, pero los miembros de su grupo tenían serios problemas para hacer uso del sentido común.

—De verdad agradezco su apoyo —dijo Aerith mientras sus ojos se paseaban entre los que decidieron acompañarla al templo—. No los voy a decepcionar, lo prometo.

—Claro que no lo harás. —Cloud se cruzó de brazos y le indicó que lo siguiera con un movimiento de la cabeza—. En marcha, no dejemos que ese sueño tuyo se nos escape de entre las manos.

El grupo se dividía cuando Kunsel se adelantó para sujetar a Sadie del hombro, susurrando para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo:

—¡Doctora Darcy! ¡Por favor, evite que Zack meta la pata en lo que respecta a Cloud!

—Por todas las invocaciones, Kunsel. —Sadie se desembarazó de su agarre con los ojos en blanco—. Ya te dije que no hay que preocuparse. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo cuando se encontraron?

—¡Usted no entiende! ¡Se lo suplico, no deje que hable de más con él!

—Kunsel-

Cissnei se sumó a la conversación. Su expresión era sombría, pero trataba de sonar comprensiva:

—No te confíes, Sadie, recuerda lo que hablamos con los miembros de Avalancha. Jenova tiene la posibilidad de trabajar a través de los seres como él y de ti depende evitar que lo logre. No le dijimos a los demás sobre su condición y por lo tanto eres la única que puede reaccionar si se comporta de forma peligrosa. —Cissnei tomó su arma y abrió la gaveta de materia, extrayendo la carga de materia para entregársela a su compañera—. Tienes la responsabilidad de velar por la seguridad de Aerith, así que no vaciles en actuar de ser necesario.

—Sí. —Sadie tomó las esferas y las depositó en el cargador de su pistola automática. Quería darle una respuesta mejor, pero dudaba de su capacidad para proteger a Zack. Si no consiguió salvar a Angeal del destino trágico que le acaeció, ¿por qué las cosas serían diferentes ahora?—. Lo intentaré.

—Intentar no sirve; hazlo. —Le palmeó el hombro para darle ánimos. A ella también le aterraba que Zack acabara como el clon de Sadie, pero la seguridad de los inocentes debía primar sobre la de los atacantes.

La vio marcharse con el resto del nuevo Avalancha, seguida de cerca por Zack; quien les dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de perderse en el exterior del hotel. Cissnei y Kunsel cruzaron los dedos para que esa no fuera la última ocasión en la que lo vieran sonreír.

* * *

**¡Gracias por la lectura!**


	25. Nuestras alas

**Disclaimer: ** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 25**

**"Nuestras alas"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El ridículo hombre-chocobo que los recibió tras llegar al Gold Saucer los interceptó para evitar que abordaran el teleférico de salida:

—¡Buenas noches, simpáticas y no tan afortunadas personitas! ¡Lamento informarles que no podrán irse del parque hasta mañana!

—¿Qué? —Cloud se adelantó al resto del grupo—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡El teleférico se estropeó, pero el técnico llegará al amanecer! Shinra se ofreció a traerlo en helicóptero y-

—¡No nos importa nada que tenga que ver con Shinra! —chilló Cait Sith, empujando a la mascota del parque con sus patas delanteras—. ¡¿Verdad, muchachos?! ¡Hay que tener cerca a los amigos y lejos a los enemigos!

Cloud lo sujetó de la nuca para acercarlo a su rostro y susurrar:

—¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Vas a hacer que nos descubran.

—¡Oh! ¡Me disculpo! —Se encogió de hombros en el aire—. ¡Esto de ser miembro de una organización rebelde es nuevo para mi peluda persona!

—¡Dije que basta! —Lo sacudió para que se callara, pero sólo consiguió que Cait Sith se excusara con mayor energía.

—¡Cloud! —Aerith se lo quitó de las manos y lo acunó entre sus brazos—. No lo maltrates así, que no sea humano no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

La mirada de Sadie se movió por instinto a Zack y comprobó que su compañero fruncía el ceño ante las palabras de quien lo acusó de ser un muñeco sin alma. Se moría por descubrir lo que pensaba, ya que resultaba difícil descifrar si lo hería la comparación.

—Es muy desafortunado que tengamos que quedarnos aquí —declaró Nanaki—. Pero está claro que no podemos hacer nada excepto pasar la noche en hotel.

—Bueno, creo que algunos contamos con otras opciones. —Aerith le dirigió una sonrisa brillante a su guardaespaldas—. ¿Qué dices, Cloud? ¿No te parece un momento genial para una cita?

—¿Eh? —Cloud se quedó igual de pasmado que los demás—. ¿Qué?

La florista no se dejó amedrentar por lo incómodo de la situación y volvió a insistir:

—¡Una cita! ¿Recuerdas que prometí salir contigo si me quitabas a esos Turcos sucios de encima?

—Oye, quizá sea mejor descansar. —Sadie se aclaró la garganta, inquieta por el efecto que podría tener la proposición en Zack, pero su amiga no estaba dispuesta a perder una chance que no se repetiría. El templo de los Ancianos era mucho más peligroso de lo que le confió a los demás.

—Aerith, yo... —Cloud se sonrojó y ahogó una maldición. ¿Por qué no pudo preguntárselo en privado? Su idea inicial fue la de reunirse con Tifa y Barret para discutir los arreglos del viaje, pero si se quedaba en la calle hasta tarde no podría encontrarlos despiertos al regresar—. Bueno, es que...

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no? —Su expresión amable tembló y la máscara de jovialidad que la cubría amenazó con despedazarse—. Pensé que... sería divertido, pero no hago más que meter la pata desde que llegamos aquí.

—No dije que vaya a negarme. —La inseguridad que lo consumía se durmió paulatinamente en el seno de su identidad como Soldado. ¿Rechazaría un orgulloso ex miembro de Shinra la invitación de una chica tan bonita como ella? No, ese no sería él; sino un niño solitario al que Aerith jamás debería conocer. De hacerlo... lo rechazaría como todos los demás.

—¿Eso significa que saldremos? —Aerith avanzó un paso, más inquieta que expectante al contemplar el cambio brusco en la actitud de Cloud. Por un momento vio a alguien diferente en su interior, probablemente a quien habitaba bajo la energía vital de Zack.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía el antebrazo para que se sujetara de él—. ¿Quieres ver las carreras de chocobos?

Aerith se dio por satisfecha con la propuesta y ambos se fueron caminando por el sendero de adoquines amarillos que llevaba a la siguiente zona. Cait Sith trató de darles alcance al grito de _"¡¿Carreras de chocobos?! ¡Yo me sumo!",_ pero Nanaki se plantó frente a él para impedirle que los siguiera:

—No te quiero cerca de la pequeña Cetra excepto cuando sea necesario —gruñó—. ¿Entendido?

—¡Diantres! ¡¿Todavía desconfías de mí?! ¡Juro que soy tan inocente como un inofensivo moguri bebé!

—Si eres tan inocente no te molestará que te haga algunas preguntas.

—¿Pre, preguntas? ¿Y para qué quieres hacerme preguntas? ¿Soy famoso? ¿Saldré en televisión?

Nanaki trató de responder, pero el gato robot aprovechó la distracción para saltar por encima de su cabeza y huir a toda velocidad en dirección de Cloud y Aerith.

—¡Ah, por las barbas del abuelo! ¡Ese aparato cochino me tomó por tonto! —exclamó Nanaki, saliendo disparado detrás del escurridizo felino.

Sadie se quedó pasmada al verse sola en la entrada del Gold Saucer. Buscó a Zack con la mirada, maldiciéndose por su falta de atención. ¿Cuándo se había marchado?

Regresó al parque con el semblante pintado por la preocupación, inspeccionando los alrededores para dar con su compañero desaparecido. Se repitió que lo hacía porque Cissnei y Kunsel le rogaron que no lo perdiera de vista, pero la angustia que se manifestaba en su garganta contaba otra historia.

¿Qué le preocupaba más? ¿Qué se angustiara y se convirtiera en un parásito asesino de dos metros, o que le doliera el corazón a causa de la mujer que amaba?

Porque Zack amaba a Aerith; eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Apretó los labios cuando su mente le devolvió el recuerdo de la cita que compartieron en Costa del Sol, pero se regañó por olvidar que su camarada especificó que los amigos podían tener citas. Fue una salida casual, se dijo. Un rato juntos, un abrazo... y nada más.

Abrió la boca un palmo cuando distinguió la chaqueta camuflada de Zack en medio de la multitud, acompañando a su dueño con un paso más lento del que acostumbraba a usar. Sadie habría reconocido su forma enérgica de moverse entre miles y aunque esta fuera diferente... todavía eran los pasos de Zack.

—¡Zack! ¡Oye, Zack! —lo llamó sin dejar de agitar la mano por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Espera! —Le dio alcance y se interpuso en su camino para evitar que siguiera alejándose—. Zack, ¿a dónde vas?

El hombre la miró con una apatía que no era propia de él:

—A dormir, ¿dónde más?

—¿Dormir? —Sadie parpadeó varias veces, confundida por la respuesta—. ¿Estás seguro? Es temprano y-

—No creo que Aerith tenga ganas de salir conmigo después de terminar con Cloud —respondió con la voz cargada de sentimientos difíciles que le costaba disimular.

—No tienes derecho a ponerte así y lo sabes, Zack —le dijo con la cabeza gacha—. No es como si ella te estuviera-

—Lo sé. —Se cruzó de brazos, elevando la mirada para contemplar las estrellas que pendían sobre ambos—. Sé que no me está engañando, pero no necesito que me lo recuerdes ahora.

—No era mi intención. —Sadie se mordió el labio inferior—. Sabes que Aerith es-

—Sé como es. —Se masajeó la sien con la punta de los dedos—. No la culpo, pero... eso no hace que sea más fácil.

—Cloud parece un buen hombre.

—Lo es.

Los dedos de Sadie se cerraron sobre la mano que reposaba en la frente de Zack y el contacto repentino de su piel lo llevó a observarla con recelo y curiosidad.

—Los dos sabemos que no dormirás nada si te vas ahora —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Acabarás por desvelarte pensando en Aerith y no serás útil cuando te necesitemos en el templo.

—Sadie...

—Nada de peros. Si no duermes bien lo arruinarás todo y estaré obligada a patearte el trasero.

—¿Patearme el...? —Soltó una risa grave—. Tus métodos son tan... encantadores como tú.

—Lo sé, soy puro carisma. —Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—¿Comer? —Zack abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Contigo?

—Ajá. Apuesto a que la comida del hotel es espantosa, siempre sirven cosas viejas para que la gente gaste más guiles en los puestos de la plaza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Aguantó el impulso de reír. Sadie no parecía ser del tipo de persona que sabía de restaurantes caros.

—Ah, no importa. Cosas de la calle y eso... —Se encogió de hombros y olfateó el aire—. Vi un carro de comida Wutanesa cuando llegamos, ¿se te antoja probar si sabe tan bien como huele?

—No lo sé, Sad. —Zack volvió a frotarse la frente, chasqueando la lengua cuando el rostro de la ex novia de su versión original acudió a su mente por vigésima vez—. Lo último que quiero es cruzarme con Aerith y Cloud mientras ceno. Minerva sabe que los quiero con locura a los dos, pero...

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Sadie se llevó las manos a la cintura y dio un resoplido que le elevó el flequillo por encima del rostro—. Si no quieres comer tienes que sugerir otra cosa, porque no dejaré que te metas al hotel para sentir pena de ti mismo hasta que amanezca.

El ex Soldado inspiró el aire helado que le besaba los labios y contempló los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en lo alto, tiñéndolo todo de verde.

—Siempre estás empujándome hacia adelante, ¿eh? —murmuró—. ¿Cuándo te detendrás, Sadie?

—Cuando lleguemos al futuro. —Le sujetó la mano y se encogió de hombros al admitir—: O al puesto de comida, al menos.

Zack se limitó a menear la cabeza con una sonrisa, dejándose guiar por quien se empeñaba en sacarlo de la oscuridad una y otra vez.

* * *

—Oí que tu madre te llamó Zackary —dijo Sadie, disfrutando del tofu picante que le sirvieron en la barra que ocupaban—. Quería fastidiarte por eso, pero pasaron tantas cosas que lo olvidé.

Zack torció los labios:

—Como si Sadie fuera mucho mejor.

—No lo es. —Soltó una risa animada, disponiéndose a robar un camarón frito del plato de Zack—: Es bastante cursi, significa "princesa" o algo así.

—No te va para nada, es verdad. —Zack le golpeó los palillos con los suyos, recuperando el camarón para llevárselo rápidamente a la boca—. Me salvaste el trasero tantas veces que la princesa bien podría ser yo.

—No voy a discutirte eso, Zackary. —Hizo un mohín al verlo devorar el marisco—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes los mismos reflejos de siempre.

—¿Eh? —Se la quedó viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—Cuando... Ay, ¿cómo lo digo? —Se rascó la nuca con la mano libre—. Antes de que pasara lo de Nibelheim, cuando trabajábamos para Shinra. ¿Recuerdas que tenía un plato con chucherías en el consultorio?

—¿Chucherías? —Siguió masticando al fijar la mirada en el toldo de lona que cubría el puesto—. No lo recuerdo bien, perdona.

—Ah, entonces no importa. —Sadie meneó la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el tofu.

—¿Eh? ¿Vas a dejarme con la curiosidad?

—Bueno, es que es una tontería.

—¡Pero dijiste que tenía buenos reflejos! —Sonrió con malicia—: ¿Acaso me falta recordar alguna actividad especial que ofrecías durante las consultas?

Sadie dio un respingo petulante, consciente de lo que estaba insinuando:

—Déjame fuera de tus fantasías sexuales, Zack.

El hombre se atoró con la comida al oírla y se apresuró a pedir un vaso de agua que agotó en menos de un segundo. Se echó a reír tras notar que Sadie lo seguía observando con la misma expresión juiciosa de antes:

—Ya, ya. Me portaré bien. —La instó a seguir hablando con un breve movimiento de su mano derecha—. Cuéntame que pasó, por favor.

—De acuerdo. —Lo miró de reojo antes de llevarse un trozo de tofu a la boca—. Las chucherías eran para los pacientes, sí. Pero cada vez que te tocaba consulta tenía que apartarlas para que empezaras a hablar, si las dejaba al alcance te fijabas más en ellas que en mí.

—Eso suena creíble.

—¿De verdad no puedes recordarlo? —Sus ojos verdes temblaron ante la preocupación que la invadió. La reunión con los miembros de Avalancha dejó claro que la amnesia era uno de los factores clave para que Jenova se apoderara de los clones—. Tenías unos reflejos endiablados y siempre conseguías llevarte la mitad de ellas al bolsillo antes de que pudiera quitarte el plato.

Zack frunció el ceño, pero se apresuró a quitarle importancia al asunto con una sonrisa cordial:

—No es para tanto. Quizá Hojo olvidó meterme esos datos a la cabeza cuando me clonó, o no le parecieron importantes y ya.

—Hablas como si te diera igual, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estás fingiendo —susurró con la mirada fija en la cena—. Yo también tengo miedo de...

—¿De?

Sadie apretó los labios en una línea, revolviendo el tofu y la salsa picante con más concentración de la necesaria:

—De perderte.

Zack abrió la boca al oírla y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en lo poco que veía de su rostro, pues se ocultaba debajo del flequillo mientras comía con toda la normalidad que le era posible después de la confesión.

—B, bueno... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Todos estamos en peligro de que nos ocurra algo, ¿eh? Tenemos a Shinra, al supuesto Sephiroth y la famosa Calamidad mordiéndonos el trasero. Es obvio que estemos presionados y-

—Si llegas a convertirte en algo parecido a la cosa que nos atacó en el laboratorio... —murmuró sin mirarlo— ...tendré que eliminarte. Y no quiero hacerlo, simplemente no quiero.

Zack suspiró y apartó el plato para girarse hacia el taburete que ocupaba ella:

—Sadie.

—No tuve que decírtelo, perdona.

—Escucha. —Extendió la mano para apoyarla sobre uno de sus hombros—. Si las cosas se torcieran no querría que nadie más me sacara del infierno. —Le dedicó una sonrisa honesta y se metió un panecillo a la boca—. Es tu especialidad, ¿verdad? No me dejarías metido en una situación así, sabes que prefiero morir antes de hacerte daño a ti o a los demás.

La joven se limitó a negar suavemente con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo:

—Ya lo sé, pero la mejor opción no es siempre la menos dolorosa.

—Descuida. —Zack se bajó de un salto del taburete (que era alto incluso para él)—. Daré lo mejor de mí para que no tengas que tomar esa decisión.

Sadie lo observó por un instante, tratando de descifrar la fuente de su eterno optimismo:

—¿A dónde vas ahora?

—Ya terminamos de comer. —Estiró los músculos de sus piernas de forma enérgica—. ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

—¿Eh? —Sadie meneó la cabeza al apearse del asiento—. No, estoy bien —mintió. Disfrutaba de pasar el rato con Zack, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se cruzara con Aerith y se arruinara su buen humor.

—¿En dónde está la joven decidida que me trajo a rastras hasta aquí? —bromeó—. Te ruego que le des mi número si la ves.

Sadie no consiguió evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios en respuesta al cumplido que escapó de los de su compañero:

—Olvídalo. No querrás condenarla a jalarte de la cama cada vez que estés deprimido.

—Entonces le pediré que se meta conmigo en ella.

—¡Ay, Zack! ¡Por lo más sagrado! —Le dio la espalda con el rostro contraído de vergüenza—. ¡Qué cosas dices!

El joven soltó una sonora carcajada al contemplar su reacción y se acercó para darle una palmada amigable en la espalda:

—No puedes ganarme en esto, Sadie-lady. Tengo muchas más citas encima que tú.

—Eres un fanfarrón. —Se alejó calle abajo con la intención de lucir más confiada. No podía ignorar el incremento de los latidos de su corazón, pero evitaría demostrarlo. Era evidente que los coqueteos de Zack nacían de su carisma natural y su necesidad de hacer sentir bien a los demás.

—Oye, Sadie. —La siguió a través del sendero solitario, mirando el cielo con atención—. ¿No te parece raro que sigan lanzando fuegos artificiales cuando todo el mundo está durmiendo? Es un desperdicio de dinero.

—Pienso igual, pero las personas añoran la felicidad y los que pueden pagarla exigen que sea permanente.

Zack hizo un mohín:

—¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver eso con los fuegos artificiales?

—Son un símbolo de celebración recurrente y si aprendes a verlos durante ocasiones felices, entonces el recuerdo se queda con ellos.

—Ajá, entiendo. Es una... especie de recordatorio.

Sadie notó que su camarada observaba la plataforma que llevaba a las góndolas aéreas:

—Zack, ¿a dónde vas?

—¿No quieres verlos más de cerca antes de irnos a dormir? —Extendió una mano en el momento exacto en que una góndola se detenía a sus espaldas y la joven se quedó boquiabierta por la proposición.

Se dijo que no era más que un paseo casual a medianoche. Un rato entre amigos... y nada más.

* * *

—La vista es hermosa, ¿eh? —susurró Zack con la mirada fija en el exterior de la cabina—. Parece que estuviéramos volando por encima del parque.

—Ojalá voláramos de verdad —respondió Sadie en un murmullo que se dejó escuchar desde el asiento contrario.

El ex Soldado volteó a verla, tratando de confirmar si se refería a lo que suponía. Era imposible que su acompañante albergara el mismo deseo oculto que él.

—Necesitaríamos tener un par de alas en la espalda para eso.

—Tienes razón. —Sadie apoyó el mentón sobre los brazos que reposaban en el marco de la ventana, sonriendo al agregar—: Oye, Zack. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo... un poco tonto?

—Me encantan las tonterías —bromeó, pero la seriedad de su mirada no acompañó lo dicho. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en el rostro de la joven y el cabello blanquecino que lo cubría de forma antojadiza según soplaba la brisa nocturna.

—Cuando me quedé en los suburbios sin mamá, solía imaginarme que ella bajaba del cielo para prestarme las alas que había obtenido al morir. —Se encogió de hombros ante la timidez que le causó revelar el secreto—. Volar alto parecía la solución a todos mis problemas. Arriba estaba la placa superior, las comodidades, la comida y por sobre todas las cosas... el sol. —Soltó un suspiro cansado—. Siempre quise tener alas, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Angeal odiaba las suyas. —Le dirigió una mirada que delataba la vulnerabilidad que existía en su interior—. Nos dijo que lo convertían en un monstruo y... fue ingenuo de mi parte creer que un par de alas podrían solucionarlo todo.

—No. —Zack negó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza—. Te aseguro que eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Jenova... se estaba metiendo con su cabeza, él nos lo confesó aquella noche. Yo la vi en mis pesadillas y puedo jurarte que espantaría a cualquiera. —Le sonrió con ternura, enseñando la palma de la mano para señalar la lógica detrás de su razonamiento—. Las alas todavía pueden ser tu solución.

Sadie forzó una sonrisa, sorprendida de que no se burlara de ella. Desvió la mirada hacia el exterior del vagón y declaró, muy para sí misma:

—Ahora sólo me falta encontrar la forma de conseguirlas.

—Cuando lo hagas, déjamelo saber.

—¿Eh? —Giró el rostro en su dirección, atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Para qué?

Zack le brindó una sonrisa animada, empequeñeciendo los ojos al admitir:

—Es mi sueño también.

—Bah, estás mintiendo. —Apartó la idea con un movimiento leve de la mano—. O a lo mejor es otra de tus coqueterías cursis de siempre.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Asintió con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho—. Si te soy sincero me espanta un poco que tengas los mismos sueños que yo.

Sadie lo miró de forma inquisitiva:

—¿Por qué?

—Temo que Cloud no sea el único que tenga problemas para actuar como debería. —Se mordió el labio inferior al añadir—: ¿Qué tal si mi sueño es un reflejo del tuyo? Tú conociste a Angeal antes que yo, quizá deseé tus alas durante todo este tiempo... y no las mías.

—Oh, Zack. —Sadie suspiró—. Si estuvieras actuando extraño sería la primera en decírtelo. ¿Por qué te esmeras en desconfiar de tu identidad?

El ex Soldado dejó caer los hombros en respuesta, meneando la cabeza lentamente al responder:

—Porque ni siquiera tengo una, para empezar.

—¿La encontrarías... si te prestara mis alas para salir a buscarla?

Zack elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro tranquilo de su acompañante, quien habló de una forma pausada y cariñosa que no utilizaba a menudo:

—Es decir, sé que suena un poco tonto si lo planteo así, pero... ¿quién dice que los buenos amigos no pueden influenciar nuestros sueños y metas? No hay nada de malo en que dos personas tengan el mismo objetivo.

—Ya... —Zack sonrió sin querer, atento a los fuegos artificiales que estallaban alrededor—. ¿Quién podría resistirse a un argumento como ese? —La miró de reojo al murmurar—. Dime, Sadie. ¿Ya pensaste en lo que harás cuando termine este enredo?

—Ah, no. La verdad es que no. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me lo preguntaste en Gongaga, ¿verdad?

—Ajá, antes de que esos fenómenos nos dieran la paliza de nuestras vidas.

—Sí —respondió con una seriedad exagerada—. Lo único que cambió desde entonces es que decidí que ya no viajaré más en tren.

Zack soltó una risa al oírla y la joven no tardó en imitarlo. Continuaron charlando de forma animada cuando bajaron de la góndola; ajenos a las penas que los aquejaban horas atrás. Era la primera vez que ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por definir la relación que los unía, sino por disfrutar del placer de su mutua compañía.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo!**


	26. Amor verdadero

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 26**

**"Amor verdadero"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El Templo de los Ancianos resultó ser una construcción enorme que se escondía en medio de la selva tropical de forma inexplicable. Los visitantes comprobaron (no sin menor sorpresa), que la pirámide escalonada no podía verse desde el exterior, pero sí desde el interior de la jungla.

No les fue difícil encontrarla una vez que estuvieron en la isla y lo único que tuvieron que hacer para llegar hasta la entrada fue seguir el resplandor dorado de sus paredes que refulgían con la luz del sol.

Se detuvieron frente a una placa de bronce que estaba enterrada a nivel del suelo, tenía unos caracteres desconocidos grabados en la superficie que sólo Aerith consiguió reconocer:

—Este es el lenguaje de mi gente —susurró extasiada, acariciando la lámina con una mano—. Mi madre me lo enseñó cuando era pequeña.

—¿De verdad? —Sadie se hincó junto a ella—. Jamás vi una inscripción como esa, ¿qué dice?

—La existencia humana está basada en dos pilares. —Señaló una palabra con seguridad—: Compasión y conocimiento. La compasión sin conocimiento es irrelevante; el conocimiento sin compasión es inhumano. —Giró el rostro hacia su amiga al explicar—: Los Cetra estaban en contra de dañar a otros seres vivientes o al planeta para conseguir respuestas. Mamá me contó que veían la experimentación como algo aberrante y que por eso ella... —Sonrió con melancolía y Cloud se inquietó al no oír la historia completa:

—¿Ella? —Se arrodilló a su derecha—. ¿Qué hizo?

—Se casó con mi padre, Gast Faremis. —Sonrió con una mezcla de orgullo y pesar en la mirada—. Era un científico de Shinra, pero tenía principios. Respetaba la naturaleza y buscaba que Shinra abandonara la explotación del Mako en favor del uso de energías renovables.

—¿Un científico de Shinra?

Aerith elevó la mirada hasta la cima del templo.

—Jamás lo conocí, pero mamá se encargó de que supiera que no todos los miembros de Shinra eran bestias codiciosas; algunos se metían hasta los hombros en la basura para limpiar el lugar.

Cloud asintió con los ojos fijos en la placa:

—Alguien como tú sin duda tendría unos padres como esos.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, no es nada. Sólo que me recuerdan a ti. —Le dedicó una breve sonrisa al extenderle la mano—. Vamos, tenemos que conocer a esos ancestros tuyos. Quizá logremos oírlos también, ¿verdad?

—Que el planeta te escuche, Cloud. —Le tomó la mano y lo siguió; uniéndose a Zack, Sadie, Nanaki y Cait Sith (quienes se adelantaron para asegurarse de que las escaleras fueran seguras)—. Bueno, apuesto a que podría hacerlo en este sitio.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el lugar en donde más fuerte lo oí hablar, parece que la voz residiera unos pocos centímetros bajo tierra.

—¡No puedo creer que alguien haya construido algo tan enrevesado! —soltó Nanaki desde lo alto—. ¡Cloud, Aerith! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Al llegar a la cima de la pirámide se conseguía ver que esta era hueca por dentro. Un enorme laberinto de escaleras de piedra recubría cada centímetro del lugar y la única salida aparente era una pequeña cueva que se dejaba ver en el centro del enredo; varios metros por debajo de la superficie.

—Vamos a tardarnos horas en llegar al interior del templo... —musitó Sadie mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un sendero a otro—. El camino correcto ni siquiera es visible desde lo alto.

—¡Podríamos dividirnos para cubrir una mayor superficie en menos tiempo! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡Yo iré con la señorita Aerith!

—Oh, claro que no. —Cloud se interpuso entre ambos—. Ni vamos a separarnos, ni tú irás a ningún lado con ella.

—A decir verdad... —Sadie se llevó una mano al mentón—. No es una idea tan mala y no estamos en condiciones de perder el tiempo con paranoias. Yo protegeré a Aerith; la llevaré en mi equipo.

—Yo también iré. —Nanaki se cuadró frente a la Cetra—. Después de todo vine a este lugar para cuidarle la espalda.

Cloud quiso dar un paso al frente para manifestar sus intenciones de unirse a ese equipo, pero fue detenido por la mano de Zack sobre su hombro; quien le sonrió al sacudirlo ligeramente:

—Ya son tres en ese bando, Cloud. Si te vas con ellos me dejarás solo con el gato robot. ¿Qué tal si me traiciona? Podría matarme y arrojar mi cuerpo lejos sin que ninguno de ustedes se enterara.

—Creo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar eso —gruñó tras soltarse del agarre—. Si el traidor eres tú no echaremos de menos al gato.

—Cloud. —Aerith hizo un mohín—. No te pongas latoso, Zack tiene razón. Seríamos tres y tres; es lo más lógico.

—Hmm, lo más lógico no siempre es lo más indicado.

—No temas, Strife. —Sadie sonrió de lado, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amiga—: Cuidaré bien de ella, confía en mi.

—Prefiero confiar en mí mismo, si no te importa.

—No seas tan exagerado. —Señaló a Zack—. Y trata de llevarte bien con mi camarada, si te oigo acusarlo de ser un espía; te las verás conmigo. —Arqueó las cejas levemente y se dio vuelta, alejándose rumbo a la entrada sin pedir más opiniones.

Cloud y Zack se la quedaron viendo confundidos.

—¿Es tu... —El mercenario torció los labios, su mirada fija en Nanaki y Aerith; quienes salieron tras de ella sin mediar palabra— ...novia o algo así?

—¿Sadie? Nah, no soporta mi pellejo —bromeó Zack—. Pero yo que tú me tomo sus amenazas en serio, tiene una tendencia a dispararle a las personas sin pensar.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿eres un Soldado de Nibelheim? —le preguntó Cloud a Zack mientras caminaban por el sendero del laberinto—. Varios chicos del pueblo querían unirse a las filas de Shinra.

—Ah... —Se mordió los labios al recordar las advertencias de Kunsel—. Pues no. ¡Te dije por teléfono que sólo tengo... es decir; tenía familia en ese lugar!

—¿Tenías? Deduzco que perecieron en el incendio.

—Bueno, no en realidad... —Se rascó la cabeza, esforzándose para no sonar demasiado confundido. No se le daba bien el improvisar historias sobre la marcha—: Ellos... se mudaron. Ahora viven en... ah, ¡en Gongaga! Son granjeros y la tierra es más fértil por esos lares.

—¿El pueblucho desolado dónde explotó el reactor? Oí que la zona está contaminada por el mako desde entonces.

—Eso es verdad, pero... el precio de compra de las parcelas cayó en picada y fue una ganga comprarle hectáreas a los aldeanos que se largaban.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido; o eran fértiles o eran baratas. No pueden ser las dos cosas a la vez. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Mientes demasiado, apuesto a que ni siquiera eres un Soldado de verdad. Debes llevar lentes de contacto.

Zack soltó una carcajada:

—¿Estás de broma? Soy lo suficientemente Soldado como para saber que los ojos extraños son sólo un aspecto del paquete.

—¿Ah, sí? —Siguió caminando con la mirada al frente y una expresión de desinterés en el rostro—. Ilumíname con tus revelaciones, soy todo oídos.

—¿Todo oídos? ¡Ah! ¿Y qué tal lo de los sentidos alterados? Podemos percibir más cosas que el ser humano promedio. El mako afina nuestra percepción física, sensorial y... bah, ya sabes; ¡toda la bazofia científica de Shinra!

—Ajá. —Cloud se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, deteniéndose para examinar la enredadera que cubría una de las paredes linderas—. Es un fastidio al principio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Zack torció los labios en una mueca amarga—. Tuve la idea estúpida de perforarme las orejas después del tratamiento por mako y... pues imagino que sabes porqué fue una decisión imbécil de mi parte.

Cloud soltó una risa grave que se cortó bruscamente cuando una sustancia pegajosa se adueñó de la mano que introdujo bajo las ramas:

—¿Qué diablos? Oye, Fair... ven a ver esto. Creo que está viva.

—Claro que está viva: es una planta.

—Muy chistoso. —Puso los ojos en blanco, listo para apartarse del arbusto, pero el fluido se convirtió en un tallo sólido que le estrujó el antebrazo hasta hacérselo crujir. Soltó una maldición cuando las espinas que nacieron del brote se clavaron en su piel—: ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué tiene esta cosa traicionera en mi contra?!

—¡Es una planta carnívora! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡De las que comen personas!

—¡Y yo pensando que había plantas carnívoras vegetarianas! —Zack sacó un cuchillo de fibra de carbón de su chaleco táctico y cortó las zarzas que se empeñaban en despedazar el brazo de Cloud—. ¡Aguanta, amigo! ¡Pasé el curso de jardinería con nota máxima!

Pero nada más tocar al enemigo con la punta del cuchillo, la sustancia que lo inundaba se abrió paso a través del arma para cubrir por completo el brazo de Zack:

—¡Por lo más sagrado, Fair! —gruñó Cloud, buscando una manera de golpear la enredadera con la _Buster Sword_ sin sufrir el mismo destino que su camarada—: ¡¿Llevas una metralleta en la espalda y eliges usar un cuchillo?!

—¡¿Y cómo querías que te ayudara?! ¡¿Con una ráfaga que podría haberte volado el brazo entero en el proceso?! —Apretó los dientes al notar que la criatura extendía sus ramas a través del torso de Cloud—. ¡Tenemos que-

—¡Yo tengo un altavoz gigante! —exclamó Cait Sith, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Menuda ayuda! —Cloud se estiró con dificultad y le alcanzó a Zack el arma automática que no podía retirar de la funda que llevaba en la espalda debido a los jalones que el enemigo le daba a su brazo bueno—. ¡¿Vas a cantarle hasta que se marchite de aburrimiento?!

—¡Podría, pero no! —El gato mecánico se llevó el megáfono al rostro y los decibeles de su voz se incrementaron hasta niveles escalofriantes—: _¡Aerith, Nanaki y... la otra chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo! ¡Tenemos problemas con una planta de muy mal genio! ¡Ayúdennos pronto!_

—¿Ayúdennos pronto? —Sadie suspiró desde un par de metros más abajo—. ¿Ese gato va en serio? ¿Qué clase de planta podría poner a dos ex-Soldados en apuros?

—No nos conviene ser cínicos —musitó Nanaki—. ¿Escuchas a tu planeta decir algo al respecto, pequeña Cetra? Quizá pueda darnos una mano.

—¡Sí! —Aerith cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la necesaria, pues la preocupación que sentía por Cloud evitaba que oyera la voz de Gaia con claridad—. ¡Estoy haciendo lo posible!

De repente, lo impensable se presentó frente a los tres en la forma de un anciano que aparentaba llevar siglos sobre la tierra. Su barba blanca tocaba el suelo y una desgastada túnica purpura cubría su frágil figura. Se quedaron tan sorprendidos por la aparición que olvidaron la importancia de ayudar al otro equipo.

Sadie fue la primera en lograr articular una frase coherente:

—¿Esto es... un Cetra?

—No. —Aerith parpadeó repetidas veces, girándose hacia su amiga al preguntar—: ¿No pueden oírlo?

—No. —respondió Nanaki—. Debe hablar en la frecuencia del planeta y por eso somos sordos a su mensaje ¿Qué dice? ¿Tiene información que pueda ayudar a nuestros amigos?

—Sí, dice que es un avatar de mi pueblo. Algunos fueron elegidos para el gran honor de vigilar el templo hasta que llegara "la hora destinada". —Hizo una mueca—. No entiendo a que se refiere con lo último y se niega a elaborar más.

—¿Eso es todo? —Nanaki se fijó en la ausencia de pies del anciano; flotaba en el aire como si fuera un espectro.

—No, también dijo que el paso del tiempo los convirtió en meras sombras de sus antiguas identidades, pero que perdieron sus cuerpos físicos mucho antes de que ocurriera.

—Eso no nos sirve de nada. ¿Puedes pedirle que detenga a esas estúpidas plantas? —Sadie se balanceó ligeramente, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo—. El gato dejó de chillar y temo que estén en serios problemas.

—Lo acabo de hacer. —Se rascó la nuca, inquieta por lo que le fue revelado—. Según el avatar, estamos tan cerca del planeta que puedo ordenarle a sus hijos que sigan mi voluntad. ¿Supongo que se refiere a los enemigos?

—¡Inténtalo! —Nanaki dio un paso al frente—. ¡No perdemos nada con probar!

—¡Sí! —Cerró los ojos y concentró sus fuerzas en comunicarse con los seres que habitaban en el interior del templo. No le tomó ni dos segundos ver la escena detrás de sus párpados: ¡Las horribles ramas estaban a punto de engullir a sus compañeros! Musitó una súplica urgente en el interior de su mente y la planta se dejó caer al suelo como un estropajo mojado.

Lo había logrado. Los cuentos de su madre acerca de doncellas que comandaban la naturaleza se hacían realidad por primera vez.

_—¡No sé que hayan hecho, pero funcionó!_ —gritó Cait Sith desde su lejana posición—. _¡Este apestoso arbusto caníbal se puso a dormir la siesta!_

Sadie soltó un suspiro de alivio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cargada de orgullo a Aerith:

—Sabía que podías hacerlo.

—Oh, no es para tanto. —Se giró hacia el avatar de los Cetra—. Este curioso personaje me dijo como hacerlo. ¡A propósito! ¿No podrá decirnos como salir del laberinto también?

—No me preguntes a mí, tú eres la de los poderes mágico-especiales, no yo.

—Es cierto. —Recibió la respuesta del espíritu sin que fuera necesario formularla—. Dice que puedo ordenarle a las plantas guardianas que nos enseñen la salida.

—Vaya, eso es muy conveniente.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió, pero el anciano se percató de una presencia que lo aterró y salió disparado al final del pasillo, desvaneciéndose en el aire tan rápido como llegó.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa con este lugar?! ¡Plantas carnívoras, telepatía, fantasmas...! —Sadie dejó caer los hombros—. Siento que estoy atrapada en medio de un ridículo sueño febril.

—Aerith. —Nanaki dio un paso al frente—. ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Por qué nuestro amigo se fue de esa forma?

—Algo lo asustó. —Aerith frunció el ceño—. Parece que hay una presencia maligna en el interior del palacio.

—Justo lo que necesitamos, ¡más problemas! —Sadie puso los ojos en blanco—. Date prisa y pídele a tus hermanas verdes que nos enseñen como llegar a la próxima estancia. No podemos retrasarnos y permitir que esa cosa nos alcance o peor; se nos adelante.

La Cetra se maravilló al comprobar que las plantas que pululaban en el laberinto obedecían sus instrucciones. No sólo le indicaron la salida a su equipo, sino también al de Cloud.

Al acceder a la recámara adyacente se encontraron con una enorme cueva oscura; el puente de piedra de arquitectura gótica que Aerith recorrió en su sueño más reciente (aquel donde persiguió a la representación onírica de Cait Sith), se extendía frente a ellos a lo largo de un abismo insondable.

—Vi este lugar en otras ocasiones. —Miró a Cloud fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas el sueño del teleférico?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Extendió el brazo para que la materia curativa de Zack sanara los rasguños que le provocaron las espinas—. No me digas que tenemos que perseguir a un-

No terminó de hablar cuando el anciano fantasma reapareció frente a ellos (lo que le provocó un buen sobresalto a quienes lo vieron por primera vez). El viejo pareció decirle algo importante a Aerith antes de perderse puente arriba, ya que la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y se lanzó en su persecución:

—¡Espera! —gritó—. ¡No te vayas! ¡Tienes que decirme en donde está la fuente que habla...!

—¡Señorita Aerith, por todos los cielos! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡Estoy seguro de que ese puente no está en buen estado, los pilares están más torcidos que la espalda de mi abuela!

—¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Hay algo muy importante adelant-

Se detuvo en seco, ahogando un gemido de terror cuando una roca de seis metros de diámetro cayó desde lo alto para rodar en su dirección:

—¡Aerith! ¡Sal de ahí! —Cloud se lanzó hacia ella con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, pero el resto del equipo descubrió que la entrada por la que ingresaron al recinto había desaparecido.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! —se lamentó Cait Sith, abrazándose al rostro de Zack sin dejarle ver lo que tenía enfrente—. ¡Dudo que la señorita Aerith pueda controlar las rocas!

—¡Quizá ella no, pero yo sí! —Nanaki usó sus poderosas patas traseras para dar un impresionante salto en el aire. Voló por encima de Cloud y Aerith (quienes se abrazaban para protegerse del embiste), y le asestó un golpe certero al pedrusco, rompiendo su centro de gravedad y mandándolo directo al vacío.

—¡Nanaki! —Aerith soltó un gritito de alegría ante la proeza de su salvador—. ¡Eso fue increíble!

—Oh... —El felino desvió la mirada—. ¿De veras?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Eso estuvo para _Discovery Channel._ —Zack se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hubiera cambiado mis pulmones por una cámara. ¡Nos estamos perdiendo de registrar un montón de hazañas dignas de compartirse! Nos pagarían muchos guiles por una fotografía como esa.

—Esto no es un viaje de placer. —Cloud se adelantó y encendió la linterna para inspeccionar el resto del puente—. Y Nanaki no es un animal, es nuestro camarada.

—No... quise ofender a nadie. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa vacilante—. Perdona, Nanaki.

—No fui yo el que se ofendió. —Nanaki se estiró para evitar que el esfuerzo le castigara los músculos más tarde—. Pero no le caes bien a Cloud y buscará cualquier excusa para enfadarse contigo.

—Hmm... —Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su mejor amigo (quien recorría la construcción seguido de cerca por Aerith y Sadie)—. Jamás esperé oír algo así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Oh, por nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

* * *

Encontraron la fuente del avatar al final del puente; estaba hecha de mármol y el agua en su interior brillaba con un resplandor lavanda que iluminaba la superficie hasta hacerla parecer un charco de luz.

—Es una pena que Barret no haya venido —murmuró Cloud cuando Aerith se arrodilló frente a la construcción—. Se pondría a maldecir como un marinero de saber que estabas en lo correcto, Ae.

—Yo también estoy a punto de hacerlo, pero de la sorpresa. —Sadie se quedó a unos metros del agua, inquieta por la falta de lógica que caracterizaba al santuario. ¿Qué seguridad tenía de que el aire no se convertiría en veneno de un momento a otro?

—Somos varios. —Cait Sith se acercó a la fuente—. ¿Puedes comunicarte con esto como hiciste con las plantas y el ancianito curioso?

—Sí. —Aerith frunció el ceño, poniéndose de pie—. Pero lo que me dijeron no fue muy alentador.

—¿Te... dijeron? ¡¿Cuántas personas hay adentro de esa cosa?!

—No es que hayan personas dentro, sino recuerdos. Esto opera como una suerte de... base de datos espiritual. Mis ancestros; los Ancianos, almacenaron sus pensamientos en el interior de las aguas y esto consiguió que la fuente adoptara una consciencia colectiva.

—Hmm, eso suena interesante, ¡sí que sí! —Cait Sith observó su reflejo en el líquido cristalino—: ¿Qué saben sobre la materia negra? ¿Te dijeron algo de importancia?

—Aunque me toma trabajo entenderlos, es obvio que nos advierten de un peligro que trajimos con nosotros. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un guardián que obraba como protector del tesoro de los ancianos... —Su mirada se posó en Zack—. Pero creo que lo que nos pone en riesgo no tiene nada que ver con los Cetra, sino con Shinra y el mal que nunca duerme.

—El mal que nunca duerme. —Cloud se cruzó de brazos—. Eso me suena a Sephiroth. ¿Saben cómo llegar al recinto en dónde está la materia antes que él?

—Dicen que está aquí junto. —Señaló una puerta detrás de la fuente—. En el salón de las paredes pintadas que vi en mis sueños.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos allá. —Cloud acomodó el peso de la Buster Sword en su espalda y se introdujo en la habitación contigua. Nanaki y Cait Sith lo siguieron sin mediar palabra y Sadie hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque Zack se detuvo junto a Aerith:

—Aerith —musitó en una voz suave que no acostumbraba a usar— ¿Puedo... hablar de algo importante contigo?

—Oh, Zack. No sé si-

—Después no te molestaré más, lo prometo.

—No, no. —Se apartó un mechón de la cara y enfocó su mirada en el rostro del clon de su ex novio. El resplandor del agua le daba una apariencia fantasmal—: Ya es hora de que enfrentemos la verdad.

Sadie se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a dejarlos charlar en privado. Se repitió que era cuestión de respeto y que no le incumbía lo que pasara en su relación. Ella y Zack no eran nada más que amigos, a fin de cuentas. Era ridículo pensar que la situación podía resultarle incómoda.

Ninguna de las formas en las que se convenció de marcharse bastó para quitarle de la garganta el angustioso nudo que le obsequiaron los celos. Se retiró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Zack y Aerith tomaron asiento en el borde de la fuente sin decirse nada por un tiempo que les resultó eterno. La mujer se decidió a hablar tras ordenar un poco sus pensamientos:

—El mal que nunca duerme tiene nombre; mis ancestros se refieren a Jenova cuando hablan de él.

—Ya veo. —Se sintió estúpido al descubrir que el tema no lo involucraba—. ¿Es de eso de lo que vamos a hablar?

—Se hace necesario para que entiendas lo que debo explicarte. —Apoyó las manos en su regazo—. ¿Recuerdas que concluimos que los clones pueden ser controlados por Jenova en un momento de debilidad?

—Hmm, es lo que hablamos en Gold Saucer antes de partir.

—Así es y yo... —Giró el rostro en su dirección— ...tengo que disculparme contigo. Fui muy cruel en Midgar.

—Ah... —Zack asintió, inquieto al oír una disculpa que no esperaba recibir—. No te sientas culpable, no tienes que tenerme lástima.

—No es lástima. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. No quiero que acabes bajo el control de esa entidad, pero me aterré al verte. Luces exactamente igual que una persona que me fue querida y que ya no puede volver al mundo de los vivos. —Cerró los puños y fijó la mirada en ellos al continuar—: Fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí. ¡Te creí un monstruo!

—Aerith, ¿por qué no me dejas hablar a mí? Apuesto a que tengo cosas menos hirientes para decir.

—No te enfades. Déjame terminar antes de ofenderte, ¿sí? —Hizo una pausa—. El verdadero monstruo es quien busca acabar con la raza humana como lo hizo con los Cetra. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que te hicieron; no pediste venir a este mundo sin un pedazo del planeta que obrara como alma en tu interior. —Suspiró—: Puedes elevarte y cambiar tu destino. Pude haberte hecho caer en las garras de Jenova con mi comportamiento y estoy feliz de que eso no haya ocurrido.

—¿De veras lo estás? —Dejó caer las cejas sobre sus párpados—: ¿O sólo temes que le lleve la materia negra a Jenova en cuánto la encontremos?

—¡No! —Hizo un mohín—: ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí?

—Aerith...

—Quiero ser una buena persona. —Apoyó el rostro en las manos y observó la superficie de la fuente—. Tienes derecho a elegir mantener la identidad de Zack. Es para lo que te crearon después de todo, pero yo no puedo ni podré verte jamás como a él. —Frunció el ceño—. Trato de hacer las paces contigo porque no deseo que mi rechazo resulte en la victoria de Jenova, pero no lo hago porque seas Zack.

—Al menos eres sincera. —Dejó caer los hombros—. Jamás pensé que fueras a aceptarme otra vez. Tú... eres demasiado espiritual como para ignorar la aberración que tienes enfrente.

—Eres diferente, sí, pero no una aberración. El problema es que no puedo obligarme a sentir cosas que no existen. —Posó su mirada en las manos de Zack—. Mucho menos cuando mi corazón está puesto en otro lugar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tengo un secreto... que no me atrevo a decirle a nadie.

—¿Es un secreto importante?

—Muchísimo.

—Entonces será mejor que lo cuides bien.

—Pues... no. Es de tu incumbencia, pero temo que el enterarte te-

—¿Me haga enloquecer y pasarme al lado oscuro? —Torció los labios en una sonrisa amarga—. Me das poco crédito, Ae. Pasé por cosas peores, creo que puedo con una desilusión o dos más.

—¿Estás seguro?

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y sólo se escuchó el repiqueteo de la fuente en medio del silencio. Zack asintió con un movimiento leve de la cabeza y Aerith inspiró hondo antes de expresar el misterio que albergaba su corazón:

—El espíritu de Zack, el trozo de la corriente vital que reside en el interior de cada ser vivo y gustamos de llamar alma, suele frecuentar el cuerpo de Cloud. Yo... no logro entender porqué está pasando. —Se estrechó las manos—. ¡Pero está ocurriendo lo entienda o no! La identidad de Cloud está dormida en el fondo de su corazón, enterrada por un acontecimiento que desconozco y a cambio la consciencia del Zack original pasó a ocupar una parte fundamental de su personalidad.

—Aerith... —Apretó los labios, digiriendo la nueva información—. Yo... es decir, Zack. Él jamás te habló de Cloud, ¿verdad?

La joven parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar:

—¿Se conocían?

—Era mi... su mejor amigo. —Sonrió de forma melancólica—. Se conocieron durante una misión, pero estaba tan ocupado con todo el asunto de las deserciones y Sephiroth que... —Volteó a mirarla, deseando disculparse por las acciones que sólo él consideraba suyas—. Zack debió hablar más contigo, dedicarte más atención. Apuesto que... siempre se arrepintió de eso. —Bajó la mirada—: Cloud y él acabaron presos en el laboratorio de Ciretan Hojo tras la tragedia de Nibelheim. Los usaron para experimentos y... sólo consiguieron escapar cinco años después.

—Zack...

—Fueron fugitivos durante meses. Cloud sufría de intoxicación por mako y acabó perdiendo todo rastro de su personalidad. Lo único que hacía era imitar a Zack para sobrevivir, pero un día él recuperó tus cartas. Las leyó todas y la última-

—¡Zack!

—La última lo hizo marchar a Midgar, para verte. —Su voz se quebró. Se sentía un idiota por no parar de hablar a pesar de los llamados de atención de Aerith, pero las memorias artificiales y el dolor que escondían detrás eran más fuertes que su voluntad—. Murió durante una emboscada y... supongo que todo termina ahí.

—¡Claro que no! —Aerith lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó contra sí en un gesto que nació de la turbación que experimentaba su corazón—. ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!

—Ae... —Se separó lastimosamente de su lado y le sujetó los hombros—. No puedo entender nada de lo que estás diciendo.

La joven se secó las lágrimas y sonrió al explicar:

—No debería estar feliz, pero enterarme de esto me da un cierre. Me hace saber que a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, Zack no me dejó. El jamás me abandonó.

El hombre asintió en silencio. Era sumamente extraño aceptar que sus recuerdos provenían de las experiencias de otra persona. Ni sus manos ni sus labios se habían posado jamás sobre los de Aerith, pero podía recordar cada uno de los días que pasó a su lado. Deseó ser un Cetra como ella, para ser consciente de su situación y dejar de aferrarse a una esperanza que jamás llegaría.

—Zack nunca me abandonó, sino que estuvo cerca para guiarme a la persona que se convertiría en mi amor verdadero. El salvó a Cloud... y luego yo lo encontré.

_Amor verdadero._

Las palabras le estrujaron la garganta y le quemaron el corazón.

—¿Así que... amas a Cloud?

Aerith se sonrojó ligeramente y una sonrisa débil asomó a sus labios:

—Sí, me enamoré de él. Si bien es cierto que al principio me fijé en su condición de Soldado porque me traía recuerdos tuyos, la verdad es que no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo distintos que eran el uno del otro. —Los ojos le brillaron de una forma desconocida para Zack—. Cloud es terriblemente gruñón, terco, solitario y petulante... y tú no eres ninguna de esas cosas.

—Lo que es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Quizá para otra, pero no para mí. —Se esforzó por contener una pequeña risa—. ¡Cloud me gusta precisamente por esos rasgos de su personalidad! Trabajé mucho para descubrir al verdadero Cloud y lo que me confesaste... pues consiguió que hiciera las paces con mis sentimientos. —Le sujetó las manos entre las suyas, con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. ¡Puedes hacer cosas buenas! ¿Lo ves? No necesitas tener un alma para hacer las cosas bien.

—Ah... —Trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró. Se limitó a asentir de una forma desganada que lo hizo sentir pena por sí mismo—. Sí, Cloud es un chico con suerte... tener tu cariño y todo eso. Él si que podrá hacer cosas grandiosas si se pone a ello.

—Jamás permitiré que caigas. —Aerith se puso de pie—. Me ayudaste a esclarecer mi espíritu y te estoy en deuda por ello. Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti y que soy en parte responsable, pero te ayudaré a no caer en las garras de Jenova, ya verás.

—Es más que difícil. Desearía no sentirme así —respondió sin conseguir levantarse de la fuente.

—Te repondrás y encontrarás tu identidad. —Le hizo un guiño—. Eres parte del equipo ahora y debes ayudarme a recuperar a Cloud. ¡Juntos podemos traerlo de vuelta! ¡Sólo necesitamos descubrir la forma de separar su espíritu del de Zack!

—Aerith... —La sujetó de la mano de forma posesiva, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

—Oye... —Hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse, sorprendida por el gesto de su acompañante—. ¿Está... todo bien?

—No me preguntaste qué era lo que yo quería decirte.

—Ah. —Hizo un mohín, agitando la mano disimuladamente—. Es verdad, soy bastante distraída, ¿eh?

—Sí, lo eres. —Suspiró y la soltó, forzando una media sonrisa al concluir—: Pero de todos modos no era importante.

—Hmm... ¿estás seguro? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—No estoy seguro de mucho, excepto de que deseo que seas muy feliz.

—¿De veras? —Aerith sonrió, conmovida por el gesto—. Pues gracias.

—A las órdenes. —Se puso de pie—. ¿Puedo contar con que no le dirás nada a Cloud? ¿Al menos todavía? Le prometí a un amigo que no desestabilizaría su identidad.

—Claro, tu amigo es muy precavido y eso está bien. —Se llevó una mano al mentón—. Yo tampoco quiero contarle algo así a Cloud, es una historia muy triste y sería traumático que se enterara de golpe.

—Ajá... —Zack inspiró hondo, angustiado por la pena que lo asfixiaba. No podía mencionar la teoría de que Cloud era un clon. Conociendo los sentimientos de Aerith, era evidente que la sola posibilidad le rompería el corazón—. Es mejor que cuides de él.

—¡Y eso haré! —exclamó cuando Cloud ingresó al recinto. El mercenario les dirigió una mirada sombría tras aclararse la garganta:

—No sabía que se conocían tan bien como para quedarse atrás a compartir anécdotas —musitó con un dejo evidente de celos.

—¡Ah! ¡Cloud! ¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que hablamos?! —chilló Aerith por temor a que se supiera el secreto que le fue encomendado, mas el recién llegado supuso que se estaban compartiendo confidencias de otro tipo y su expresión se tornó todavía más arrogante al responder:

—Afortunadamente me evitaron el placer.

—¡Ah, gracias al cielo! —Aerith se colgó de su brazo como acostumbraba a hacer, ajena a la tormenta de celos que azotaba el interior de la mente de Cloud—. Cuando uno se comunica con el planeta se conocen a muchas personas. Zack y Sadie son camaradas muy queridos para mí.

—Sadie, ¿eh? —Cloud arqueó una ceja—. ¿Estaban hablando de eso?

—Sí. —Zack se acercó—. Aerith es buena para... resolver problemas sentimentales y todo eso.

El rostro de Cloud se iluminó:

—Ah, ahora entiendo porqué se enfadó conmigo cuando te acusé. —Soltó una risita maliciosa—. ¿Conque no era tu novia, eh?

—Sí... me atrapaste, supongo. —Luchó en vano por controlar el tono de su voz. Lo último que quería era hablar del amor, pero no permitiría que Cloud se enfadara con Aerith por una tontería semejante. Él no competiría por su afecto. Nunca se pondría en medio de quienes fueron sus seres más queridos, aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo estimara de la forma que recordaba en el pasado.

—¿Cómo es el cuarto de las pinturas? —preguntó Aerith al perderse detrás del umbral con Cloud. Zack creyó oír la respuesta, pero no le dio importancia. En ese momento sólo deseaba haberle hecho caso a su antiguo amor y ponerse a dormir en un sueño sin sueños que no terminara jamás.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del episodio! ¿Esperaron que el título se refiriera a los sentimientos de Aerith hacia Cloud? ¿Y qué los admitiera frente al clon de su ex novio, quien todavía no se recupera de su primer desplante? ¡Cuánto le toca sufrir a este hombre!

En la próxima entrega se enterarán del destino de nuestros héroes tras introducirse en el recinto de las paredes pintadas; lugar de reposo de la poderosa materia negra. _¡Gracias por la lectura!_


	27. Martirio

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 27**

**"Martirio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

El recinto de las paredes pintadas estaba iluminado de forma tenue por el resplandor mortecino de unas enormes antorchas de aspecto retorcido. Los rodeaban las escenas de un pueblo glorioso, pacífico y hace tiempo caído en desgracia:

—Parece que eran demasiado inocentes para su propio bien —murmuró Cloud cuando sus ojos se posaron en el mural donde una niña le extendía una canasta con frutas a un monstruo siniestro—. Si lo interpreto bien, podría decirse que recibieron con hospitalidad a algo que... no apreció el gesto.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Parece que están sufriendo tras su llegada! —Cait Sith señaló otra imagen donde el pueblo era arrasado por distintas calamidades—. Fuego, inundaciones, plagas... ¿Qué podría causar tales tragedias?

—A lo mejor es simbólico. —Sadie se inclinó sobre la pintura—. Los pueblos primitivos le daban mucha importancia a la mediación entre el mundo físico y el espiritual. —Se llevó una mano al mentón, recorriendo el pasillo sin apartar los ojos del mural—. Contar sus historias era más un proceso religioso que verídico; pretendían que el espectador interpretara el significado de sus metáforas según su juicio.

—Es verdad. —Nanaki la siguió de cerca, interesado por lo que decía. Las palabras de la mujer le recordaban a las charlas que compartiera con su abuelo, Bugenhagen—. Las civilizaciones prehistóricas que habitaron en Cañón Cosmo practicaban ritos folclóricos similares a los que observamos. De hecho, este templo tiene el mismo aroma que mi hogar, lo que me parece bastante curioso.

—¿Vienes de Cañón Cosmo? —Sadie se detuvo para sonreírle—. Es un lugar de reunión muy importante para aquellos que desean estudiar la naturaleza.

—¿Conoces mis tierras?

—Nunca las vi en persona, pero me encantaría hacerlo. —Volvió a mirar las pinturas—. Le dicen "El valle de la estrella caída", ¿verdad? Tienen un telescopio maravilloso en lo alto de la meseta que es un sitio de peregrinación para los científicos.

—Ajá. Ese es el nombre que le dieron mis ancestros; los guardianes del cañón. —Nanaki tomó asiento y se dedicó a observar el mural—: Cada cincuenta años un macho y una hembra de mi especie celebraban un ritual sagrado para pedirle al planeta que nos protegiera.

—¿Celebraban? ¿Por qué dejaron de hacerlo?

—Porque soy el último de mi especie con vida. —Frunció el ceño—. Cañón Cosmo es un lugar muy importante, un punto tan especial como la tierra prometida de los Cetra y por eso... tuvimos que sacrificar a muchos miembros de nuestro clan para mantenerlo en manos de su gente. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó de forma grave—: Mis padres perecieron en la última guerra, eramos la última familia de pie.

—Lo siento mucho... —Sadie giró el rostro en su dirección—. Sé lo que se siente quedarse solo.

—Imagino que sí —asintió—. Son tiempos difíciles para los habitantes de la tierra y los padres hacen lo que pueden para proteger su legado. Que estemos los dos en este momento y lugar es señal de que nos toca trabajar para honrar sus sacrificios.

—Es una forma muy noble de verlo.

—Es la más compasiva también. Sí nos dejamos llevar por el dolor de perderlos, jamás podremos caminar por el sendero que abrieron para nosotros. Sería injusto y... muy desafortunado también. —Nanaki señaló una de las pinturas con su pata—. Observa los murales, Sadie Darcy. Ellos son testimonio de que tanto la tragedia como la fortuna han estado con los seres vivos desde el principio de los tiempos. Esta es la prueba de que lo que estamos haciendo no es en vano. Así lo ha querido la vida misma, aún desde antes de que viniéramos al mundo.

Sadie guardó silencio por un instante, maravillada por la explicación que acababa de oír. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando se repuso de la sorpresa:

—Son palabras muy sabias, Nanaki. Gracias por compartirlas conmigo.

—Bah. —Soltó una risa cascada—. Deberías escuchar a mi abuelo; él sí que sabe decir cosas profundas.

—¿Tu... abuelo? Pensé que eras el último.

—Es un ser humano —la interrumpió—. Pero uno de los que nacen cada mil años, te lo aseguro.

La joven sonrió al entender la relación que los unía. Ella también tenía algunos familiares que la vida le obsequió a falta de los de fábrica:

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¡Ah, Zack! —Aerith soltó un chillido agudo cuando el nombrado salió de entre las sombras—. ¡Menudo susto me diste! ¿En dónde estabas?

—Hmm, por ahí... —Se adelantó—: Vengan, encontré una pintura que quizá responda algunas cosas.

Se alejó con una expresión sombría que Sadie no pasó por alto y la mujer sospechó que algo podría haber salido mal con Aerith. Era cierto que su lado más egoísta temía que volvieran a enamorarse, pero el interés que tenía por verlo libre de la pena y el control de Jenova, era más grande que cualquier envidia que pudiera sentir.

—Zack... —Lo siguió, tratando de ocultar la turbación que crecía en su interior—. ¿Puedo-

—Ahora no, Sadie —la cortó de forma brusca y se detuvo frente a una sección lejana del mural—. Es este, vengan.

Sus compañeros (a excepción de Sadie, quien se quedó atrás por la molestia que le produjo el destrato), le dieron alcance y se pusieron a contemplar la pintura:

—Ah, esta es interesante. —Cloud ladeó la cabeza—. Están protegiendo dos aves.

—Parecen dos cuervos —aportó Nanaki.

—Supongo que representa la materia. —Aerith dio un paso al frente, acariciando el muro con la punta de los dedos—. Escucho al planeta... —Cerró los ojos y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por una melodía armoniosa en el fondo de su corazón—. Dice que la materia blanca duerme en el interior de la tierra y la negra se eleva hasta las estrellas para convertirse en un templo.

—¿La materia negra es el templo? —Nanaki sacudió la cabeza a los lados—. Es imposible. ¿Segura que el planeta dijo eso?

_«—Aquellos que creen en imposibles no deberían participar de la conversación» —_musitó una voz que venía de todas partes, con un tono que le resultó terriblemente familiar a Zack y Sadie.

—¡¿Angeal?! —El ex Soldado retrocedió y tropezó con Cait Sith a causa de la sorpresa—: ¡¿Eres tú?!

_«—Nos estamos volviendo uno con el planeta. —_Angeal siguió hablando desde las sombras sin que su presencia física se manifestara en el recinto_—. ¡Todos nosotros, Zack! ¡Es tan... emocionante!»_

—¿Angeal? —Cloud frunció el ceño—. Es tu mentor, ¿verdad? El tipo que clonó Hojo.

—Sí, es de quien les conté en el Gold Saucer. —Tomó su arma larga y la llevó al frente mientras sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones; atentos al más mínimo movimiento—. No bajen la guardia. Tiene una espada filosa consigo y puede herirnos sin tener que acercarse mucho.

_«—Cuando la Todopoderosa despertó, cada uno de nosotros sintió los latidos del corazón del elegido retumbando en estas cajas de mentira que llevamos por cuerpos. _ _¿Lo sientes, Zack? ¿El latido de Sephiroth? El señor de las estrellas estará pronto con nosotros...»_

—¿Ha dicho... Sephiroth? —Cloud apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar y desenvainó la hoja de su espada con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¡¿Qué diablos tienes tú que ver con él, Fair?!

Zack quiso responder, pero la linterna del fusil de Sadie lo encandiló; interrumpiéndolo a propósito antes de que pudiera hablar:

—¡¿No te quedó nada de lo que hablamos dentro de la cabeza, Strife?! —gruñó la mujer, colocándose detrás de Aerith para cubrirle la espalda—: ¡No podemos confiar en estos sujetos! ¡Están bajo la influencia del enemigo y usarán cualquier mentira para dividirnos!

—Mentiras... —La sonrisa de Angeal precedió al resto de su cuerpo cuando se materializó en el interior del cuarto de las paredes pintadas—. Es curioso que esa acusación venga de ti, mi querida Sadie. —Se encogió de hombros. —Pronto no existirán la separación, los secretos ni las mentiras. No falta nada de tiempo para que este mundo se convierta en la tierra prometida.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! —Nanaki dio un paso adelante, agitando la flama que coronaba su cola en medio de la oscuridad—. ¡Eso interrumpiría el ciclo vital de forma irreversible!

—Palabras grandes para venir de un pulgoso como tú. —Tomó la espada que descansaba en su cintura y la hizo girar con facilidad entre los dedos—. Cuando era pequeño y disfrutaba de comer _bobozanas_ en mi aldea natal-

—¡Cállate! —Zack avanzó sin abrir la guardia, con el torso inclinado sobre el arma mientras Cloud lo seguía de cerca—. ¡Esa no es tu historia y no tienes derecho a citarla! ¡Mi maestro está muerto y no voy a permitir que un debilucho como tú ensucie su memoria!

—Debilucho... —Frunció el ceño—. Estimo que habrás querido decir otra cosa. —Sonrió con arrogancia—. Aún soy más fuerte que tú, Zack. Siempre lo he sido; es por eso que soy tu mentor.

—¡Cierra la boca! —Elevó el cañón del arma y la mira láser tiñó de rojo la faz del enemigo—: ¡Sólo eres un monstruo con su cara! ¡Estuve ahí cuando Angeal Hewley regresó al planeta y sé que jamás volvería para hacer algo como esto! ¡Él tenía honor... y sueños!

—Pero... —Giró el rostro hacia las sombras y parte de este desapareció bajo su abrazo—. Recuerdo que dijiste cosas muy mezquinas acerca de ese hombre. ¿Es que sólo eres sincero en los sueños, Zack Fair?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eres tan lento. —Sonrió de forma afectada—. Parece que tendré que repetirte tus propias palabras. Hmm, déjame ver como iba. ¡Ah, sí! —Se aclaró la garganta y gesticuló lentamente—: Angeal Hewley no era... quien yo creía. Me mintió sobre más cosas de las que me enseñó y quizá pensó que lo hacía por mi bien, pero nunca confió verdaderamente en mí. —Imitó la melancolía que inundó la voz de Zack en aquella ocasión—. Sólo fui otra de las personas que apartó de su lado cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar. Jamás fui su camarada; nunca ocupé un lugar junto a Genesis y Sephiroth.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —Zack jadeó. Ese fue el discurso que pronunció en la pesadilla de Ciudad Cohete, durante su combate con el clon de Angeal, minutos antes de ser asesinado por el de Sadie—. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?! ¡Es imposible!

—¿Qué les dije de lo imposible? —Todos retrocedieron cuando Angeal cortó el aire con su espada, pero se limitó a señalar un tramo del mural con la punta—. La Todopoderosa nos indicó el momento oportuno para despertar al elegido y acceder al corazón de Gaia. —Apuntó al meteorito que caía encima de los Cetra—. Ocurrirá una catástrofe tan grande que nuestra madre se verá forzada a incorporarnos en su seno para evitar que desaparezca su progenie.

—¡Estás equivocado! —Aerith negó con determinación—. ¡La única manera de fundirse con el planeta es a través de la muerte! ¡¿Cómo vamos a vivir dentro de Gaia si para eso tenemos que morir primero?!

—Eres una pequeña ignorante. —Dio un respingo—. Igual que lo fueron los de tu raza antes que tú. Me das lástima y por eso te liberaré de tu vergüenza con la verdad. —Angeal apartó la espada de la pintura y la señaló con ella—. Si el planeta recibe una herida lo suficientemente grande usará la corriente vital para sanarla. La cantidad de mako para repararla será directamente proporcional al nivel del daño recibido.

—¡Eso no es posible!

—O son muy cortos de mente o de verdad les encanta repetir esa palabra. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal acumulación de energía acabaría por permitir que el elegido ascendiera a-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Nanaki se le abalanzó de un salto. Para su gran pesar, Angeal se desvaneció en medio de una nube oscura sin recibir daño alguno:

_«—Los seres como nosotros, Zack _—declaró desde el vacío_—, no pueden fundirse con el planeta al morir. Gaia tiene un corazón estéril que no admitirá que somos tan hijos suyos como los que nacieron de sus entrañas y por eso nos encadena al limbo que habitan quienes carecen de alma.»_

—Cosas muy profundas para ser dichas por un cobarde que no puede devolver un ataque sin desaparecer. —Nanaki erizó el lomo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Zack al agregar—: Ningún paraíso vale la pena si hay que herir al planeta para encontrarlo.

_«—No comprendes el martirio de los seres como yo, hijo de Gaia. Tu privilegio te hace ciego al desbalance injusto que existe entre los sin-alma y los tuyos. Si el elegido logra hacerse con su poder, el nos reinaría con el amor que su sabia madre; la Todopoderosa, le otorgó. ¡Finalmente existiría un edén interplanetario! ¡Uno donde todos los hijos del universo pudieran encontrar la paz!»_

—Con cada cosa que dices suenas menos y menos como Angeal Hewley. —Sadie dio un paso al frente—. Sus últimas palabras contradicen lo que defiendes. Las recuerdo tan bien... —Su voz se suavizó al repetir las frases que escaparon de los labios de Angeal minutos antes de su muerte—: ¿Puede una avispa elegir ser un tiburón? ¿O un león un cordero? La primera naturaleza de un ser viviente es aquella que lo acompaña hasta que abandona este mundo para siempre.

—Silencio. —El enemigo reapareció a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sadie, a quien observó desde lo alto con creciente desprecio—. Tu actitud es la que más me decepciona; jamás pensé que te convertirías en una egoísta.

—¡Angeal prometió que las cosas mejorarían para la gente de los suburbios! ¡Siempre nos dijo que pelear por una buena causa era más importante que el bienestar individual! ¡Avalancha no perdió a tantos miembros sólo para acabar actuando como la maldita Shinra!

—Ah, los mártires de Avalancha. —Sonrió de forma burlona, avanzando a medida que la joven retrocedía—. Tus amigos Biggs y Jessie, ellos también fueron clonados tras ser asesinados por la empresa. Fue... después de que revelaras tu condición de doble agente como una estúpida, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo que los clonaron?

—La segunda Jessie trabaja como recepcionista en la base submarina de Mideel, mientras que Biggs es un amable portero en la sede de Junon.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente cuando recordó a la mujer que se cruzaron durante la misión de rescate de Zack. Era la viva imagen de Jessie; no existía otra explicación.

—¿Acaso no te importa su destino? Porque a Gaia le da igual que dieran sus vidas pasadas por una causa que defendía su existencia. Cuando mueran estarán presos en la corriente, rehenes de una condena eterna que no merecen.

—Y, yo... —Negó violentamente con la cabeza—. ¡N, no lo sé!

—Esa pobre científica a la que asesinaste en la base, la doctora Lucrecia Crescent, también era un clon. Ya debe estar retorciéndose en el limbo al que la enviaste. ¡Tú... criatura egoísta que siempre tendrá asegurado el paraíso!

—¡Déjala en paz! —Zack se interpuso entre los dos—. ¡¿Quieres hablar de egoísmo?! ¡Lo haremos cuando devuelvas el rostro de mi maestro!

—¿Ah, sí? —Una sonrisa burlona se formó sobre sus labios al conceder—: Entonces lo reemplazaré por otro. —Su cabello encanecido creció hasta tocarle la cintura y sus rasgos se reordenaron con precisión quirúrgica. La apariencia que adoptó provocó el terror de sus espectadores.

—¡Sephiroth! —Zack jadeó al observar al enemigo de sus pesadillas—: ¡Todos... retrocedan!

El equipo se puso en guardia, pero Cloud los sorprendió con un grito poderoso que pareció partirle el alma en dos:

—_¡SEPHIROTH!_

—Ven, Cloud. —Se elevó por los aires y se alejó en dirección contraria, desapareciendo en el extremo contrario del pasillo—. Dame tu rabia y yo la recibiré.

—¡VAS A RECIBIR MÁS QUE ESO, BASTARDO! —Lo persiguió con desesperación hasta que sus compañeros lo perdieron de vista.

—¡Cloud, detente! —Aerith y Nanaki se unieron a la caza, siendo seguidos de cerca por los demás. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se encontraron con una visión que los hizo frenarse en seco en el lugar:

Cloud contemplaba un altar de oro puro donde reposaba un modelo a escala del templo de los ancianos. Todo parecía normal, excepto por la forma en la que el hombre reía mientras susurraba frases tan siniestras como la oscuridad que temblaba a su alrededor.

—Ya veo... esta es la materia negra. Ellos le dicen "meteorito", ¿verdad?.

—¿Cloud? —Aerith se atrevió a dar un paso al frente—. ¿Qué es lo que encontraste?

—Cloud. ¿Soy... Cloud? —El ex Soldado meneó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podría serlo?

—¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Soy... Cloud. ¡Ah, es verdad! Ya recuerdo mi papel.

—¿Qué demonios? —Zack apretó la empuñadura del arma, inquieto por la actitud de su compañero. Sadie notó su nerviosismo y se apresuró a ocupar un lugar estratégico detrás de Aerith.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Aerith extendió la mano y le tocó el hombro con la punta de los dedos—. Cloud, ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? —La miró como si hubiera despertado a mitad de un sueño—. ¿Dijiste algo?

—Oh... —Aerith se estrujó las manos y forzó una sonrisa al responder—: ¡No es nada, no te preocupes!

—Sephiroth escapó de nuevo. —Meneó la cabeza—. Desapareció frente al altar, pero oí que alguien dijo... que esta era la materia negra.

—Ya veo. —Aerith se acercó, impresionándose al descubrir que el modelo flotaba sobre la bandeja de oro que reposaba en la superficie del sagrario—: ¿Cómo era la voz?

—Como la de cientos de personas sumergidas en el agua. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Lo siento, sé que parece una locura.

—Para nada. —Aerith se cruzó de brazos—. Así suena la voz del planeta.

—¿Dices qué oí lo mismo que tú?

—Probablemente, no podrías haberlo descrito con mayor certeza.

—¡¿Eso significa... —chilló Cait Sith, arrojándose a los pies del altar— ...que Cloud es un Cetra?!

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Claro que no! —Aerith aguantó la risa—: La voz del planeta se escucha con tanta claridad en el interior del templo que no me sorprende que ustedes la oigan también. Todos somos hijos de la misma tierra, al fin y al cabo. —Volteó hacia Cloud para preguntar—: Dime, ¿te dijo algo más?

—Pues... sí, lo hizo. Explicó que meteorito es la magia destructiva definitiva; encuentra asteroides y los hace chocar contra el blanco que el dueño elije. Si algo como esto cae en las manos de Sephiroth, el planeta podría ser destruido por completo.

—Entonces hay que tomarla antes de que vuelva ese miserable.

—¡Espera! —Cloud la sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que tocara el modelo—. Hay una razón por la que Sephiroth nos trajo a su encuentro; dentro del templo de juguete hay un dispositivo que comprimirá todo lo que nos rodea y lo convertirá en la materia negra.

—¡¿El templo es la materia?! —Aerith miró a su alrededor—. ¡Eso es una locura!

—No me hagas juzgar si tu planeta perdió la cordura o no, yo sólo repito lo que escuché.

—Lo sé, pero... —Dejó caer los hombros—. La persona que recupere la materia será aplastada junto con el santuario, ¿verdad?

—Sephiroth haría lo que sea para perjudicarnos.

—No me sorprende el giro que dieron las cosas —murmuró Sadie sin intenciones de acercarse al altar—. Los ancianos no permitirían que una magia tan poderosa fuera sacada del templo con facilidad.

—Entonces sólo déjenla aquí. —Zack se adelantó—. Si hay un mecanismo tan efectivo para mantenerla a salvo, no podríamos cometer la tontería de perder a uno de los nuestros para tomarla. Estoy seguro de que ese tipejo planea patearnos el trasero y robárnosla cuando salgamos.

—Sephiroth no es tan estúpido, Fair —espetó Cloud, deseando morderse la lengua tras notar que acababa de enaltecer la inteligencia de su némesis.

—No digo que lo sea, pero temo que se aproveche de nuestra falta de perspectiva.

—Aún si lo hiciera, estamos entre la espada y la pared. Si nos largamos él podría ordenarle a uno de sus clones que la tomara.

—¿Y por qué crees que no lo hizo?

—No lo sé, no tengo línea directa con la mente de Sephiroth.

—No lo llames Sephiroth con tanta seguridad. Al principio se presentó como Angeal, así que no dejes que te cieguen las ganas de vengarte. Quizá sea otra de las marionetas de Hojo.

Cloud elevó el mentón y le dirigió una mirada despectiva:

—¿Te pedí tu opinión? No, así que sigamos hablando de la materia negra.

—Está bien. —Zack se encogió de hombros—. Hablemos de eso si te place. Dijiste que podría usar a uno de sus clones para llevársela, ¿pero por qué no lo hizo desde un principio? ¿Por qué esperaría a que viniéramos nosotros?

—Ya te dije que desconozco los pensamientos de Sephiroth. Supongo que tendrá algún plan que... pues habrá algo que estoy obviando.

—Sabiendo eso, ¿no te parece que sacarla del altar es una estupidez terrorífica?

—Mira, si tienes una mejor idea escúpela. Yo ya dije lo que pensaba y no tengo ni tiempo ni interés en discutir contigo.

—No seas huraño. —Zack se llevó las manos a las caderas antes de soltar un largo suspiro—. Siento que estamos cometiendo un grave error.

—Y aún así no tienes nada para aportar.

—No. No lo tengo, es verdad.

—Entonces yo opino que saquemos a meteorito de aquí, ¿quién está conmigo? —Miró alrededor para descubrir que nadie parecía decidido a apoyarlo con excepción de Aerith, quien elevaba la mano derecha con una sonrisita nerviosa en el rostro. Esto lo disgustó tanto que estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como sacrificio, pero Cait Sith se le adelantó:

—¡Yo activaré el mecanismo de empequeñecimiento! ¡Sí que sí!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Aerith se llevó las manos al pecho—. ¡Si lo haces morirás!

—¡Nada de eso! —El felino sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras bailaba una polka—. ¡Soy un robot y podré apagarme antes de que el templo me aplaste! Es probable que sea destruido cuando eso pase... —Se detuvo—: ¡Pero no será nada parecido a la muerte!

—¡No! —Aerith estampó el pie contra el suelo—. ¡No importa que seas un robot, aún así perderías la oportunidad de...! —Aguantó un sollozo—. ¡No experimentarías más aventuras! ¡Te irías, morirías!

—¡Oh! —El gato echó los hombros para atrás, sorprendido por las fuertes emociones de la jovencita—. ¡Señorita Aerith! ¡No tiene que llorar así!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo te invité y no quiero que mueras por eso!

—¡Pero sólo soy un juguete de circo! —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Me haría muy feliz tener un propósito digno antes de-

—¡Te dije que no! —Las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas—. ¡No desperdiciarás tu vida por un estúpido propósito!

—Aerith. —Sadie le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros—. No llores, él tiene razón.

—¡No la tiene! —Se acurrucó en el torso de su amiga, sintiendo que la angustia le apagaba la razón con cada sollozo—. ¡No dejaré que muera por mi culpa!

—Señorita Aerith... —Cait Sith se estrujó las manos con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Usted no lloraría de saber mis verdaderas intenciones.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cloud entrecerró los ojos—. Habla.

—Hay una persona... detrás de esta marioneta. —Los presentes enmudecieron tras escuchar la revelación—. Se llama Reeve Tuesti y es un directivo de Shinra. El jefe de planeamiento urbano, para ser específicos.

—¡Lo sabía! —gruñó Nanaki—: ¡Eres un espía!

—Sí... —Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Aerith, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de dolor y rencor en los suyos—. Pero no le transmití nada de importancia a los de la compañía desde que entramos al templo.

—¿Por qué no? —Sadie frunció el ceño sin dejar de palmear la espalda de Aerith.

—Este robot tenía la misión de guiarlos al templo y robarles la materia en un momento de distracción. —Apretó los labios en una línea—. Justo lo que sospechan que podría hacer ese clon. ¡Pero estando tan cerca de completar mi misión me doy cuenta de que no podría vivir con mi consciencia si lo hiciera!

—No podemos creer en un cambio de corazón tan repentino. —Cloud dio un respingo—. ¿Por qué nos importaría que Shinra sacrificara a uno de sus peones para ganarse nuestra confianza?

—¡Porque fui yo quien lo decidió, no ellos! —chilló Cait Sith—. ¡Quizá sea un juguete, pero eso no significa que no tenga mi propia identidad! ¡Puedo ser una máquina, pero mis sentimientos me dicen que por más que construyan diez como yo, ninguno de ellos seré yo en verdad! ¡Porque soy único; único en verdad!

—Oh, por favor-

—No, Cloud. Dale crédito. —Zack lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. Podía entender de sobra la situación de Cait Sith; él también era una invención en serie de Shinra, al fin y al cabo—. Al menos déjalo explicar porqué cambió de opinión.

—Sí... —susurró Aerith, frunciendo el ceño para dejar de llorar—. A todos nos gustaría saber eso.

—Señorita Aerith. —Cait Sith dio unos pasos en su dirección—. Su corazón amable fue el mayor responsable de mi repentina sinceridad. —Se estrechó las manos y elevó el rostro para verla mejor—. ¡Usted me hizo parte de la aventura a la que siempre quise pertenecer!

—¿Es eso cierto? —Sadie arqueó una ceja.

—¡Claro! ¡Trabajo para Shinra desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca nadie me trató como ella! Para alguien que está acostumbrado a que lo utilicen como el medio para alcanzar un fin, ser apreciado y visto como un individuo es una cosa tan maravillosa como conmovedora.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Zack volvió a hablar, acercándose al felino que le inspiraba creciente simpatía—. Pero, ¿te conmovió tanto como para sacrificar tu existencia?

—¡Nadie es verdaderamente libre hasta descubrir su propósito!

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo? —Aerith se inclinó frente a él.

—¡Soy su compañero y deseo proteger el planeta tanto como ustedes!

—Cait Sith. —Le extendió la mano y apretó los labios—: Aún si te arrepientes y decides dejar la materia donde está, quiero que recuerdes que apreciamos la valentía de tu corazón.

—Gracias por la comprensión, pero no fallaré. —Le estrechó la mano suavemente—. ¡No me olvide, señorita Aerith, porque yo jamás lo haré!

—Ni yo a ti. Sé fuerte, Cait Sith. —Se incorporó, pasándose el dorso de la mano frente a los ojos al declarar—: Jamás olvidaré tu sacrificio. Sé que nos veremos de nuevo cuando cumpla con mi propio propósito.

Se retiraron, dejando al felino atrás para escapar del templo antes de que se hiciera tan pequeño como una canica. Cait Sith caminó hacia el altar cuando los vio perderse pasillo arriba.

—Creyeron en mí a pesar de que era un espía —murmuró—. ¡De verdad son personas maravillosas! —Se detuvo frente al modelo a escala—. ¡Esta será mi parte para agradecer la confianza puesta en mi peluda persona! ¡Ahí voy, Aerith! ¡Me toca salvar al planeta, sí que sí!

* * *

El templo se derrumbó y se comprimió en medio de un estruendo ensordecedor, dejando un enorme hueco en medio de la jungla. Lo único que quedó para dar testimonio de la existencia del santuario fue la placa de bronce en el suelo.

—Desapareció por completo —se lamentó Aerith con las manos sobre la boca—. ¡Cait Sith!

—Hizo lo que era necesario. —Cloud le sujetó el hombro izquierdo—. Me apena haber sido rudo con él. Yo... no pensé que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo. —Se asomó por encima del enorme agujero—. La materia está allá abajo, al final decía la verdad.

—Sí.

—Tenemos que ir por ella. Ponerla a salvo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para honrar su sacrificio. —Se sujetó del borde del pozo y empezó a descender lentamente por la pared.

—Yo voy contigo. —Soltó un suspiro, sujetándose la falda al bajar—. Aunque no sé si pueda recuperarme de esto. Siento... que todo es mi culpa.

—Él parecía feliz con su decisión.

—No lo sé. Sephiroth dijo que sólo los hijos de Gaia podían entrar a la tierra prometida. Cait era una invención artificial, ¿qué pasa si se queda atrapado en el limbo? Nunca me perdonaría que-

—No le des vueltas al asunto —la cortó, frunciendo el ceño—. Eso es lo que Sephiroth quiere que creas. No te fíes de ninguna de sus mentiras.

—Cloud...

—Bajaré con ellos. —Zack acomodó el peso del arma en los hombros—. Sadie, Nanaki; ¿pueden quedarse a custodiar la zona?

—En caso de que el clon aparezca para apropiarse de la materia, ¿verdad? —Nanaki asintió—. Estaremos atentos.

—Gracias, volveremos a subir en un segundo.

—Así que esta es la materia negra, meteorito. —Cloud se inclinó sobre la canica, dispuesto a tomarla con la mano, pero Zack se interpuso entre él y la reliquia, dándole una pequeña patada para apartarla del camino:

—Deja que Aerith la tome.

Cloud se puso de pie de un salto:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dije que dejes que ella la levante.

—Estás actuando de una forma que no me gusta nada, Fair.

—Igual tú... y por eso te digo que se lo dejes a alguien más confiable.

—Chicos... —Aerith retrocedió—. Yo no quiero tocar esa cosa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Zack se giró hacia ella—. Viste lo mismo que yo en el pasillo —declaró, refiriéndose a los misteriosos desvaríos de Cloud—. Es mucho mejor que seas tú quien la lleve, Aerith.

—Es que... —Se estrechó las manos—. Hay una gran cantidad de energía negativa manando de esa cosa. Me da... miedo.

—¿Miedo?

Aerith quiso responder, pero notó que Cloud se inclinaba para tomar la materia. No llegó a articular palabra antes de que el mercenario depositara la esfera en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¡Cloud! —gruñó Zack—: ¡¿Qué diablos te dije?!

—Ella no quería levantarla. No puedes obligarla a hacer algo que la incomoda si su guardaespaldas está aquí para evitarlo. —Chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además no pasó nada malo, ¿o sí?

En ese momento escucharon varios disparos y un aullido lastimero que les erizó la piel. Se fijaron en las alturas para descubrir que Nanaki yacía herido en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?! —jadeó Cloud.

Sadie retrocedió hasta el borde del pozo, hincándose frente a Nanaki mientras apuntaba en todas direcciones. La mujer pareció divisar algo que ellos no; pues gatilló su arma en modo automático sin causa aparente. El cañón se cortó en dos a mitad de la ráfaga y el trozo de acero salió disparado por los aires.

Sephiroth se materializó frente a ella y le asestó una estocada en el hombro derecho. Sadie soltó el arma a causa del impacto, pero no alcanzó a tocar el suelo antes de que el atacante le propinara una patada que la mandó rodando hasta el fondo del cráter. Su cuerpo ensangrentado se detuvo a los pies de sus horrorizados espectadores.

—¡SADIE! —Zack jadeó al examinar su rostro lleno de tierra. Estaba consciente, pero respiraba con dificultad—. ¡Sad... aguanta! —Le arrancó la bandana de la frente y la colocó sobre la herida, tratando de que sus manos temblorosas se quedaran en el lugar—. ¡Aguanta por favor!

—¡Ah, por Dios! —Aerith soltó un gemido de angustia, sujetándose la cabeza al caer de rodillas junto al charco de sangre—: ¡Sadie, no!

Zack se esforzó por detener la hemorragia, tomando el lazo de cabello de Aerith (que esta le extendió entre sollozos) para apretarlo contra el brazo sesgado:

—¡¿Sad?! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡Te sacaremos de aquí!

La mujer pareció oírlo, pero entró en pánico a causa de la enorme pérdida de sangre y su mirada se desorbitó. Jadeó y tosió sin control a medida que empalidecía más y más.

Sephiroth se dejó caer grácilmente frente a los tres, sonriendo con amabilidad. Aerith se puso de pie de un salto, sujetando la vara que cargaba para defenderlos:

—¡Aléjate de ellos! —gruñó—. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón!

—Eres patética, humilde Cetra. —Agitó la espada para limpiarla de la sangre de sus víctimas y esta fue a dar al rostro de Aerith, quien retrocedió tan asqueada como aterrada—. ¿Piensas que me importa un pepino tu perdón?

—¡Eres... una criatura retorcida!

—Cuando Cloud destruyó el envase mortal de Sephiroth, el elegido habitó el interior del planeta durante cinco largos años. Cinco eternidades en el limbo de los seres ajenos que no pueden fundirse con la corriente vital. Eso les supone una gran tortura, pero... —Sonrió con malicia—. ¡Él tomó esa oportunidad para aprender los secretos de Gaia! Tú... Cetra, eres tan cobarde como débil. Podrías hacer tantas cosas si no te aferraras a esa identidad lastimera, pero no lo haces. Realmente no te entiendo.

—¡No sé de que estás hablando! —Le apuntó con la punta de la vara, confundida al notar que se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona—. ¡Pero si das un sólo paso más lo lamentarás!

Sephiroth hizo caso omiso de la amenaza:

—El elegido tiene la capacidad de moverse a través de los cuerpos de las copias como Angeal. Podría hacerlo fácilmente con estos sujetos que te acompañan. —Sus ojos se movieron de Zack a Cloud—. Ambos son clones, después de todo.

—¿Qué? —Aerith retrocedió. Era cierto que Zack lo era pero, ¿Cloud? No. Tenía que ser una trampa; otro intento de Jenova para torcer la verdad y jugar con las emociones de sus enemigos.

Zack apretó los dientes, consciente de que Jenova estaba al tanto de la charla que mantuvo con Kunsel. Quiso negar la acusación, pero lo que vio al girar el rostro en la dirección de Cloud le detuvo el corazón. El mercenario no había reaccionado a nada desde que Sephiroth ingresó al pozo. Se limitaba a observarlos sin ninguna expresión; sin la menor intención de ayudarlos a contener al oponente.

—¡Yo siento vida en el cuerpo de Cloud! —gruñó Aerith cuando el torso de Sephiroth tocó la punta de la lanza que sostenía—. ¡Él pertenece tanto al planeta como yo lo hago!

—No. Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes, Cetra. —Le dio un golpecito a la lanza con el dedo índice y esta salió disparada de las manos de su dueña, yendo a clavarse en una de las paredes de tierra linderas—. Tu amigo se reunirá con ese ridículo gato robot cuando muera.

—¡Cállate! —retrocedió—. ¡Jamás permitiré que te apoderes del espíritu del planeta!

—¿Quieres apostar? —Se giró hacia Cloud (quien seguía preso de un trance profundo) y su voz se volvió un susurro al ordenar—: Despierta, Cloud. Ya llegó la hora destinada.

El cuerpo del joven se desplomó sobre la tierra al oír esas palabras. Su espíritu fue arrancado de su cuerpo y arrojado a un lado de forma tan confusa como dolorosa. Lo veía todo borroso y los sonidos se escuchaban graves y distantes.

Se puso de pie y notó que estaba mucho más cerca del suelo. Su mirada curiosa se posó en sus pies y reconoció las botas viejas que calzaba cuando tenía nueve años. Aturdido, levantó las manos a la altura del pecho y confirmó que eran tan pequeñas como translúcidas. Eran las manos de un niño invisible.

La sorpresa le cedió paso al terror cuando su cuerpo adulto se levantó del suelo y extrajo la materia negra para entregársela a Sephiroth. Se lanzó hacia ellos para evitar el funesto intercambio, pero los atravesó como si estuvieran hechos de niebla. Aerith arrancó su vara de la pared para detener a Sephiroth y Cloud la llamó para evitar que resultara lastimada, pero la voz no le salió de la garganta.

Nada lo preparó para lo que pasó a continuación: Su propio cuerpo, aquel que ahora se hallaba bajo el comando de Sephiroth, se interpuso entre la joven y el enemigo. El Cloud adulto sujetó el arma de Aerith y la partió en dos, apaleándola salvajemente con los trozos que sostenía. Sephiroth aprovechó el momento para elevarse en el aire y desaparecer con la materia negra, riendo a carcajadas mientras Aerith se cubría el rostro y suplicaba por piedad.

Zack lo llamó hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Su voluntad se dividía entre la desesperación que le causaba el martirio de Aerith y su preocupación por Sadie; quien se desangraría si soltaba el agarre que ejercía sobre sus heridas. La frustración hizo que las gotas de sudor que le bajaban por la frente se enredaran con las lágrimas que se amontonaban detrás de sus ojos.

Ver a las dos mujeres que adoraba sometidas a semejante tragedia provocó que reviviera el momento de su muerte. Ambas estaban a punto de irse como lo hizo él; angustiadas, confundidas y paralizadas por el dolor que las recorría de pies a cabeza.

Odió admitir que Cloud acabó enredado en ese lío gracias a su estúpida decisión de amigarse con él. Si nunca lo hubiera conocido, seguiría siendo un humilde miembro de la infantería. Un muchacho sin ninguna preocupación más allá de la vergüenza que le provocaba hablarle a su mejor amiga.

La furia que lo embargaba se incrementó cuando entendió que todas las vidas inocentes que arrebató durante la emboscada de Midgar, resultaron en rescatar al hombre que torturaba a su ex-novia hasta la muerte:

—¡MALDICIÓN, CLOUD! —gritó con una voz que no parecía la suya—. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

El espíritu de Cloud (aquel que lucía como un niño), se hizo la misma pregunta con los ojos fijos en la figura de su querida Aerith; quien se acurrucaba en un rincón del pozo mientras la lluvia de azotes caía implacablemente sobre ella. Quiso poder evitarlo, pero no podía hacer más que llorar. Porque el verdadero Cloud Strife era un bueno para nada, o al menos eso le habían dicho siempre.

Fue entonces que un relámpago anaranjado pasó frente a sus ojos, aterrizando encima del Cloud adulto con un gruñido ensordecedor. Nanaki lo arrojó al suelo y le dio un poderoso zarpaso, haciendo que tanto la marioneta de Jenova como aquel niño que los observaba, se sumieran en un sueño tan oscuro como la materia que acababan de perder.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

En este capítulo descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones de Cait Sith (que eran super obvias, pero a las que gusté de dar un giro emocional) y también la traición que se suscitó en la parte final. ¿Se repondrán Aerith y Sadie de sus heridas? ¿Es Cloud realmente un clon como Zack? ¡Quédense cerca para el episodio veintiocho, porque al menos una de esas inquietudes será respondida!


	28. Separación

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 28**

**"Separación"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Lo primero que pudo oír cuando recuperó la consciencia, fue el sonido de una lluvia incesante que lo cubría todo excepto el tronar de las nubes en lo alto del cielo. Abrió los ojos al apercibirse del ardor que invadía su brazo derecho. Estaba inmovilizada y conectada a un aparato que reconoció, pero cuyo nombre no logró recordar.

—Hey, suertuda. —La voz de Zack hizo que su mirada se moviera en la dirección contraria. El hombre estaba sentado en un banco junto a la cama donde ella descansaba; mirándola con ojos cansados—. Era hora de que despertaras.

Quiso hablarle, pero el intento le supuso un esfuerzo terrible que no se sintió lista para enfrentar. Era evidente que la habían sedado para evitar que las heridas interrumpieran su muy necesitado descanso.

Elevó la mano con dificultad y el peso del dispositivo que la conectaba a una bolsa de suero le fastidió. Zack entendió el gesto y le sujetó los dedos entre los suyos, tratando de sonreír a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo:

—Las cosas no salieron nada bien, pero tranquila; no perdimos a nadie. —Hizo una mueca—. Al menos... no para siempre.

Sadie frunció el ceño, inquieta por sus palabras.

—Perdona, perdona... —Zack se pasó la mano libre por la frente—. No me gusta tener que decírtelo con tanta crudeza, pero supongo que es mejor que estés al tanto de lo que ocurrió.

El anciano que les dio alojo en Fuerte Cóndor (una base rebelde independiente de Avalancha, localizada en una explanada rocosa al sureste de Junon), se retiró prudentemente para dejarlos hablar en privado. Era un hombre tranquilo y con amplios conocimientos de medicina. Sin su ayuda Sadie no habría sobrevivido.

—Sephiroth (sí es que de veras era él) los atacó a ti y a Nanaki. Él sufrió una laceración en el torso, pero su piel es mucho más espesa que la de los humanos y se está recuperando rápidamente.

Tomó aire y apretó los dedos de Sadie mientras su mirada se fijaba en la herida que le cruzaba el hombro y el pecho en casi toda su extensión.

—Cortó una arteria de tu brazo también. —Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Pero un conocido de los chicos se ocupó de cauterizarla. Te hicieron una transfusión de emergencia y... quiero creer que estás fuera de peligro.

—¿Y... los tendones? —articuló por lo bajo, expresando la preocupación de no poder usar las armas que acostumbraba con la facilidad de antes. Perder la capacidad de pelear sería peor que haber muerto en acción.

Zack frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre en su mano:

—No lo sé. No se me ocurrió preguntarle eso en medio de los nervios. Entiendo tu malestar Sad, de veras lo entiendo. —La joven cerró los ojos y apretó los labios al oírlo, pero él continuó—: No te preocupes; todo mejorará.

Dicho esto se obligó a callar y el repiqueteo de la lluvia se apoderó de la conversación durante varios minutos.

—Lo importante es que estás bien —insistió Zack tras recuperar las ganas de charlar—. Pocos pueden decir lo mismo después de ser cortados por la espada de Sephiroth.

Recibió un angustioso silencio por toda respuesta. Sadie continuaba inmóvil y la única señal de su dolor era la forma en la que fruncía el ceño. Quería decirle lo mucho que lamentaba la situación, expresar la rabia que sentía por no protegerla cuando lo necesitó, pero sabía que nada de eso la aliviaría. Hacerle cargar con sus frustraciones era lo último que necesitaba.

—Creí que no lo lograrías. —Le apartó el flequillo de la frente—. Pero lo hiciste. Eres fuerte como un demonio, Sad. —Bajó la voz al añadir—: Enorgullecerías a cualquiera.

Sadie quiso pedirle que se callara, pero su garganta se negó a colaborar. Se llevó el antebrazo al rostro y se lo cubrió con el puño. No quería su maldita compasión, no quería la lástima de nadie. Se sentía un fracaso, pues ya no podría serle de utilidad a los ideales que perseguía. Sabía que una herida como la suya no sanaría en un día, pero quedarse atrás mientras sus camaradas luchaban por salvar el mundo estaba fuera de discusión.

—Sadie. —Zack se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y observó la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana—. No dejes que esto te perturbe. Pase lo que pase, encontraremos una forma de solucionarlo. —Volvió a mirarla—. Todo estará bien.

—¿Y la materia negra? —murmuró con un hilo de voz, confundida por su optimismo.

—A decir verdad... tengo que contarte algo más, pero temo que te pongas peor. —Bajó la mirada y notó que la paciente se había quitado el brazo de encima de los ojos; sus pupilas furiosas no lograban quedarse fijas en un sólo punto del techo—. Bueno... —Se frotó las manos para calentarlas. La temperatura nocturna de Fuerte Cóndor era baja hasta para un Soldado—. Sephiroth descendió al cráter luego de atacarlos a Nanaki y a ti. Controló a Cloud con una orden y... él le entregó la materia negra.

La mujer giró el rostro con tanta violencia que sintió que le volvían a cortar el hombro otra vez. Cerró los ojos y apretó las sábanas con una mano, respirando de forma superficial en un intento vano de calmarse. Zack se puso de pie y la sujetó del brazo sano, impotente ante el dolor que la aquejaba:

—¡Por Ramúh, Sad! ¡No te muevas tan de golpe! —Se mordió el labio, acomodando las almohadas con torpeza—. Escucha. Él todavía está con nosotros, hablamos hace un rato y parece que recobró la cordura. Te lo contaré todo, pero tienes que prometer que no reaccionarás de esa forma otra vez. —Frunció el ceño—. No quiero que te hagas más daño por mi culpa.

Sadie abrió los ojos sin que su expresión se hiciera más amable por eso. Se lo quedó viendo con una furia contenida que no estaba dirigida a él, sino al mercenario que acababa de traicionar al planeta:

—¿Cloud? —susurró con desprecio—. ¿C, cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Jura que lo recuerda todo, pero que fue incapaz de controlar su accionar. Está muy arrepentido y confundido también. —Se volvió a sentar y apoyó el rostro en sus manos curtidas—. Quizá Kunsel tenía razón. A lo mejor... Cloud es como yo.

Guardó silencio durante un largo rato y Sadie se impacientó, golpeteándole el antebrazo con los dedos repetidas veces para instarlo a continuar. Zack suspiró al explicar:

—No tenemos que ser duros con él. Clon o no, Cloud sigue siendo el mismo de siempre; se acusa más que nadie y parece haber perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Estupideces. —Sadie dio un respingo, apretando los dientes al notar que hasta soltar aire por la nariz resultaba doloroso—. Él no merece descansar... mientras solucionamos sus errores.

Zack se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana:

—Sé que Cloud se equivocó —musitó con la mirada fija en la oscuridad de la pradera, interrumpida por algunos faroles dispersos—. Pero Jenova pudo elegirme para llevar a cabo sus planes en lugar de a él, sólo fue cuestión de mala suerte.

La entrega de la materia que se repetía en el fondo de su mente le hizo paso al martirio de Aerith y su rostro se endureció al entender que debía contarle la verdad a Sadie. Vaciló por un instante, ya que le preocupaba su reacción, pero la ex-novia de su yo original era muy importante para ella y no podía ocultarle lo ocurrido.

—Aerith desapareció. Trató de evitar que Sephiroth se llevara la materia y... —Sujetó el respaldo de la cama y dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros— ...Cloud la atacó. —Pudo ver el pánico en los ojos de su escucha y eso lo motivó a seguir hablando—: Casi la mata, pero no pude detenerlo. Te hubiera perdido de moverme aunque fuera un centímetro. Nanaki la salvó, pero estábamos tan distraídos con tu herida que la perdimos de vista. La única pista que tenemos es un sueño que Cloud tuvo mientras dormía. —Chasqueó la lengua al concluir—: Ella le dijo que iba a la tierra de sus ancestros. La ciudad olvidada, capital del continente norte.

El quejido que escapó de la garganta de Sadie lo hizo volver en sí. Su compañera se había incorporado y se sujetaba del perchero que sostenía el suero; retorciéndose ante el dolor que suponía el esfuerzo:

—¡Sad! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! —La sujetó en un arranque de desesperación y la mujer se lamentó de forma penosa sin poder ocultar las lágrimas de frustración que se derramaban por su rostro. Forcejeó al principio, pero terminó por calmarse y su cuerpo se aflojó entre los brazos de Zack como si lo hubieran apagado—. ¿Sadie? —La depositó en la cama y tomó unos pañuelos de la mesita de luz que presionó sobre la herida, afanándose por detener el sangrado.

La rebelde abrió los ojos (que estaban tan rojos como la sangre que resbalaba por su pecho), para dirigirle una mirada apenada. El dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para esconder lo vulnerable que se sentía.

—Sé que no quieres preocuparme... —murmuró Zack, dejando el pañuelo a un lado—. Pero lo harás si no dejas de presionarte. —La miró de forma grave—: La traeré de vuelta, Sad. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Se observaron largamente, reacios a ceder el derecho de reparar el daño que Jenova cometió a través de las manos de Cloud. Un relámpago iluminó la sala y cuando se dejó oír el trueno que lo seguía, uno de los dos se rindió.

—Confío en ti.

—Sadie... —Zack notó que el rostro de la joven se suavizaba en un gesto obvio de derrota—. Tú cuidaste de ella durante cinco años, creo que puedo hacerlo por un día, ¿no? —Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—: A menos que quieras sangrarle encima a Jenova hasta la muerte.

Sadie sonrió débilmente, pero el gesto se borró cuando la asaltó una sospecha poderosa:

—Espera, Zack. ¿No peleaste con Aerith?

—¿Qué?

—En la fuente, dentro del templo. No quisiste decirme lo que pasó. ¿Seguro que ella... no se fue por eso?

Zack dio un respingo, visiblemente ofendido. La observó parpadear de forma inocente y eso lo fastidió todavía más:

—¿Cómo voy a inventar una cosa así? Sabes que jamás lo haría, sólo estás tirando verde para recoger maduro.

—¿Recoger qué?

—¡Es un dicho popular! —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Significa que quieres enterarte de lo que pasó y usas esa excusa para que lo escupa.

—Estás paranoico —suspiró—. Sólo me preocupo por ella. Es más fácil asimilar que te hayas comportado como un majadero a que Cloud sea un clon, perdona.

—No te disculpes. Al contrario, ella quedó satisfecha con la discusión.

—¿Satisfecha? Pero tú no lo estabas.

—Sad, no quiero hablar de eso. Hay cosas más importantes de las que-

—Zack.

Quiso ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, pero la mirada compasiva que le dirigía lo hizo vacilar:

—Hablar de esto no va a cambiar lo que pasó.

—Quiero saber porqué estabas triste. Me importa, quiero ayudar.

—Sadie. —Le dirigió una mirada suplicante—. Mírate, estás tirada en una cama con el brazo apenas cosido al cuerpo... —Apoyó el rostro en las manos—: ¿Qué diablos te importan los líos amorosos del sujeto que no pudo evitar que te pasara esto? —Sadie le dio varios golpecitos en la cabeza con la punta de los dedos y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa antes de continuar—: Aerith está enamorada de Cloud, eso es todo. —Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño—. Fue una estupidez esperar que... un monstruo como yo-

—Entiendo tu dolor. Puedes quejarte si te hace sentir mejor. —Su voz sonó tan frágil como la de un moribundo y Zack tuvo que esforzarse por no maldecir a Shinra y a Avalancha.

—Diablos, Sad. —Chasqueó la lengua y le dio la espalda, sentándose al revés en la silla. Apoyó los brazos en el respaldo al murmurar—: Soy un estúpido. Debería estar celoso, pero lo único que me preocupa es lo que estará pensando ella de Cloud. Él la atacó y... eso debe haberle roto el corazón.

—Si lo ama, lo entenderá.

—¡Demonios! ¿Es que no estás escuchando? ¡Partió su vara en dos y la apaleó con ella! ¡No es algo que se solucione con una disculpa!

—Aerith estuvo presente cuando Sephiroth lo comandó, ¿verdad? Le das muy poco crédito, ella es muy perceptiva y no lo culpará por algo que estuvo fuera de su control.

—¿Y entonces por qué se largó con Nanaki?

—Para evitar que vuelva a dañarla sin querer.

—¿De veras crees eso?

—La conozco. Debe haber algo importante en la tierra de sus ancestros; algo de lo que Jenova no debe apoderarse. Con ustedes dos alrededor las cosas podrían salir mal otra vez.

—No se me ocurrió verlo de ese modo.

—No me extraña. —Sonrió cuando Zack hizo una mueca—. Aerith es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. Que haya partido sola significa que no quiere ponerlos en peligro.

—Sí. —Apretó los labios—. Eso me hace sentir mejor, aunque opino que no deberíamos dejarla sola. ¿Qué tal si uno de los clones da con ella y... —Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente a la herida de Sadie—. No quiero que le hagan daño.

—Yo tampoco, pero me parece un peligro que ustedes dos vayan tras ella.

—Cloud irá de todos modos.

—¿Qué?

—Él no quería hacerlo y me pareció mejor que se apartara. Está inseguro y asustado, pero Tifa y Barret lo convencieron de ir a buscarla cuando salga el próximo ferry de Junon.

—Es una locura.

—Se los dije, pero me salieron con la misma mierda que a él. —Frunció el ceño—. Insistieron en que no era ningún cobarde y que tenía que dominar sus impulsos, que no podía dejarse caer cuando Aerith lo necesitaba.

—Barret y Tifa son así, ambos piensan que la voluntad es la llave del triunfo. ¿No les dijiste que era... un clon?

—¿Cómo lo haría? Lo último que necesita Cloud es que lo traten como a una marioneta. —Bajó la voz cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación—. Además... tampoco estamos seguros de que esa sea la verdad.

—Sabes que los humanos no pueden ser controlados por Jenova.

—Sí, sí, ya sé. ¿Pero qué tal si fue culpa de Hojo? —Apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano y fijó la mirada en un punto invisible del cuarto—. Ese sujeto nos sometió a decenas de experimentos retorcidos, si usó células de Jenova en los suyos es probable que se comporte como un clon sin ser uno.

—Me sorprende esa deducción. —Sadie habló más rápido a causa de la emoción—. Los clones pueden alterar su apariencia cuando ella los controla. ¿Acaso cambió la apariencia de Cloud durante su posesión?

Zack se la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no lo hizo. ¿Crees que eso sea una prueba de que es el verdadero?

—Quizá. Todavía nos falta información, pero tu teoría de que las células Jenova pueden ser responsables de su pérdida de voluntad es muy fuerte. Que no haya alterado su apariencia es un punto potente en su defensa.

Zack sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con alivio evidente:

—No sé como puedes usar la cabeza con todas las drogas que te dieron, Sadie-lady, pero me alegro de tener tu cerebro de nuestro lado.

La mujer hizo una mueca al oír el apodo que detestaba:

—Tienes que convencerlo de quedarse atrás. Aún siendo el verdadero podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

—Sí, le diré que no vaya, eso tenlo por seguro. Aunque no sé que efecto puedan tener mis consejos ya que no le caigo muy simpático.

—Ánimo —lo alentó—. Tú le caes bien a cualquiera. Cloud lo vería si no estuviera tan estresado, dale tiempo.

—Ah... sí. —Asintió y tomó aire, entornando los ojos que brillaban de forma peculiar a la luz de las lámparas que los rodeaban—: Oye, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Duele menos?

—No siento dolor cuando estoy quieta —suspiró—. Espero que los sedantes duren un rato más, no quiero que eso cambie... hasta que recupere las fuerzas.

—No te preocupes. —Frunció el ceño, angustiado al entender que su compañera no tendría el cuidado médico que merecía. Eran fugitivos, al fin y al cabo—. No te faltará nada, lo prometo. Pasarás esto como si fuera una mala gripe y nada más.

—Gracias, Zack. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida—. Jamás creí que terminaríamos así. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuve en un hospital?

—Ajá —asintió, sonriendo de forma cariñosa al añadir—: Los robots asesinos de Shinra, ¿eh? —La lluvia intensificó su caída en el exterior de la base—. Cuando Angeal murió... pensé en todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez. —La miró de reojo—. Acerca de la razón por la que quería ser un héroe.

Sadie se quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida por la declaración. Zack hizo una mueca, tomando su silencio como una señal de que debía ser más específico con lo que trataba de decir.

—Dijiste que no se trataba de matar enemigos sino... de otra cosa. —Extendió una mano y la colocó detrás de la nuca de su acompañante, enredando los dedos entre su cabello despeinado—. Lo descubrí. No importa si tuve que morir para ello y lo hice como un estúpido clon; de todas maneras lo conseguí. Ya sé cual es mi razón.

Sadie abrió los ojos de par en par, gesticulando _"¿Cuál?"_ con sus labios mudos. Zack frunció el ceño y apoyó la frente contra la suya con más fuerza de la necesaria:

—Ustedes lo son. Tú, Cloud, Aerith, mis padres... —Cerró los ojos con un suspiro—. Me aseguraré de que tengan un futuro brillante aunque me cueste la vida.

La joven negó violentamente, pero Zack asintió sin apartarse:

—Ese es mi destino. Ojalá pueda regresar, pero si no lo hago... —Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente—. Si no lo hago vas a seguir respirando. Lo harás por los dos, Sad. Cómo lo hiciste durante cinco años, como lo haces ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Sadie lo miró con el rostro pálido a causa de la consternación que le provocaba imaginarse un mundo sin él. No pudo evitar que una lágrima tibia le rodara por la mejilla tras asentir débilmente con la cabeza.

—Eso es. —Zack sonrió de forma sincera, limpiándole el rostro con la mano libre—. Eres fuerte. Puedes y debes seguir adelante, ¿me oyes? Necesitas ayudar a otros a encontrar sus razones, a encontrar sus _porqués._

—Pero, ¿a dónde irás?

Zack se sentó en la cama, atento a las vigas de madera que atravesaban el techo:

—Nadie puede obligarme a dañar a quienes juré proteger. No importa si me enredan en un montón de hilos como una marioneta... —Frunció el ceño—. Voy a cortarlos y a mandar a Jenova al infierno del que escapó.

—¿Irás por Aerith?

—Sí. Sé que confías en su buen juicio, pero tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a la ciudad olvidada. Hay... algo que me dice que debo estar allí. —Un relámpago partió el cielo y Sadie se sobresaltó por el sonido. Zack le acarició una mano para apaciguarla—. Hablaré con Cloud, él no merece perderse en esta porquería como si fuera un títere sin voluntad. Todavía tiene a un amigo que se rehúsa a dejarlo atrás.

No la escuchó hablar más y unos minutos después comprobó que se había quedado dormida a su lado. Se limitó a estrecharla en silencio entre sus brazos, deseando con todo su corazón que se recuperara y siguiera adelante con la vida que merecía.

Aún si no era con él, todavía más si debía hacerlo sola.

* * *

Amaneció y la lluvia se fue tan rápido como llegó. Zack se incorporó y lo invadió una jaqueca odiosa, provocada por la mala posición de su cuello durante el sueño. Se retiró de la habitación tras comprobar que Sadie continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encontró con la mirada angustiada de Cissnei. Creyó que su expresión se debía al estado de su amiga; pero no tardó en enterarse de la verdadera causa de su inquietud:

—¿Cómo está ella, Zack?

—Mejor de lo que debería. Le tomará un buen tiempo recuperarse, pero lo hará.

—Al fin una buena noticia.

—Sí, llevamos una racha horrible. Es una suerte que las cosas cambien para bien.

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ni Kunsel ni yo pudimos encontrar a los de Avalancha.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que se marcharon rumbo al continente del norte sin decirnos nada.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto! ¡Gracias por la lectura!**


	29. Sacrificio

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 29**

**"Sacrificio"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

**Puerto de Junon. Minutos antes del amanecer.**

—¿Llevas las materias de reflejo contigo? —preguntó Cissnei mientras cargaba las mochilas que llevarían al continente del norte.

—Ajá —respondió Kunsel, revisando su billetera para comprobar que los boletos del ferry se encontraran en su interior—. ¿En dónde está Zack?

—Despidiéndose. —Sus ojos se movieron al exterior del camión que pertenecía a los rebeldes de Fuerte Cóndor—. Dale unos minutos más.

Sadie se levantó a pesar de las quejas de sus compañeros y los acompañó al pueblo pesquero de Junon. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de soportar la travesía a las tierras del norte, pero fue imposible convencerla de no seguirlos a la costa.

Zack le encargó su cuidado a Priscilla, la nieta adolescente del señor Jumin (un comerciante al que conoció durante sus días como Soldado) y desde entonces la jovencita se hizo cargo de sujetarle el brazo sano para impedirle que perdiera el equilibrio al caminar. La paciente agradeció el gesto, aún cuando resultó un poco vergonzoso.

—Lamento dejarte atrás, Sadie. —Zack torció los labios y acomodó el peso del equipaje sobre el hombro—. Pero debí hacerlo cuando estábamos en Gongaga. En el tren quise decirte... antes de que esos sujetos nos atacaran... —Se rascó la nuca al descubrir que Priscilla disfrutaba la conversación—. Oye, niña. ¿Nos dejas hablar en privado?

—¡Ah! ¿P, pero por qué? —Hizo un mohín—. ¡Si no estoy molestando a nadie!

—Eso no lo decides tú, renacuajo.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Sadie los apartó sin saber cual de los dos se comportaba con menos madurez. Le indicó a la chiquilla que se retirara con una sonrisa comprensiva, asegurándole que se sostendría del camión hasta que ella volviera para hacerle de bastón.

—Ah... de acuerdo. —Priscilla se alejó arrastrando los pasos y les dirigió varias miradas furtivas a medida que crecía la distancia entre ella y la joven pareja que tanta curiosidad le inspiraba.

—Pequeña mocosa chismosa —murmuró Zack entre dientes. Sadie meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Era evidente que le avergonzaba que se pusiera a pelear con una niña, pero había cosas más importantes de las que charlar—. No importa, no importa. —La sujetó de la mano y sonrió al continuar—: Lo que estábamos hablando en el tren; antes de que nos atacaran esos tipejos raros que arrojaban puertas por los aires... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sadie parpadeó lentamente, asintiendo sin poder ocultar lo poco que quería hablar del tema:

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Zack suspiró al notar su falta de interés:

—Intenté retomar el asunto en la góndola del Gold Saucer, pero me respondiste con una broma.

—¿Es tan importante que lo discutamos ahora?

—Pues sí, bastante.

—Entonces sólo repítelo y deja de perder el tiempo. El ferry se va a ir sin ustedes. —Señaló el mar con un breve movimiento de su brazo sano.

—Es que... —Le soltó la mano, llevándose las suyas a los bolsillos—. Dije que no quería arrastrarte conmigo porque eres tu propia persona y no... una herramienta.

—Es cierto, dijiste que debía tener mis propios sueños.

—Exacto y tú respondiste que era una estupidez.

—Todavía lo creo. —Torció los labios y señaló la herida que le recorría el hombro—: No tiene sentido esperar cosas mejores.

—Sad... —Zack sonrió con ganas y avanzó para ponerle las manos sobre los hombros—. ¡Si no puedes crear tus propios sueños, entonces te daré los míos!

—¿Qué?

—¡Si regreso recorreremos el mundo en un coche viejo! ¡Ya sabes, de esos que necesitan visitar el taller cada dos kilómetros! —Soltó una risa por lo bajo—. Conoceremos a muchas personas y le daremos una mano a quien lo necesite. ¡Comeremos los platos más extraños y nos tomaremos fotografías hasta que reviente la cámara!

Sadie se esforzó por contener la risa, pero apretar los labios no tuvo el efecto deseado y esta acabó por escapar de su garganta:

—¿Por qué quieres hacer algo como eso?

—Qué pregunta más tonta. No peleamos tanto por nuestra libertad como para no disfrutarla al ganar, ¿verdad?

Libertad. Sadie jamás se detuvo a pensar en el tema. Ninguno de los dos fue verdaderamente libre, pues vivían a base de causas, heroísmos y sacrificios. Fantasear con una vida sin fronteras, donde pudieran hacer semejantes tonterías se le hacía tan ridículo como excitante.

—Tenemos que celebrar de alguna forma. —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura y su mirada se posó en el sol que surgía tímidamente bajo el abrazo del mar—. Aunque no temas empezar sin mí... si no llego para la fiesta. —Los labios de Sadie se entreabrieron para pronunciar su nombre, pero él retomó la palabra con el rostro fijo en el amanecer—: Prometo que me esforzaré por llegar a tiempo, es sólo que me encanta hacerme esperar.

—Tienes que prometer que regresarás.

—Lo intentaré, Sad. —Empezó a caminar en dirección al puerto, volviéndose para hacerle un nuevo pedido—. ¿Puedo... contar contigo para algo más?

Ella asintió débilmente, haciendo lo mejor que podía por mantener la calma. ¿Estaría dispuesta a ser la heredera de los sueños que abandonaba entre sus brazos?

Zack le dirigió una última sonrisa salpicada por los rayos del sol que teñían todo de dorado:

—Pase lo que pase; cuida de Cloud.

* * *

**Continente del norte. Ciudad Olvidada.**

—¡Nanaki! —Cloud se arrodilló junto al felino que yacía herido en la entrada de una cueva con forma de caracola—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—C, Cloud... —Nanaki gruñó por el dolor que lo aquejó al tratar de incorporarse—. ¡Sephiroth nos encontró y... nos atacó!

—¡Diablos, debió seguirlos! —Barret observó las misteriosas estructuras de coral que los rodeaban—: ¡Maldito hijo del demonio! ¡Pensé que llegaríamos antes que él!

—¡Nanaki! —insistió Cloud sin apartar las manos de su cabeza—: ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Aerith?!

—Ella huyó. —Señaló la caracola con un débil movimiento de su pata derecha—. Íbamos a ese lugar porque... —Arrugó el hocico cuando una nueva punzada le recorrió el cuerpo—. Porque allí podía invocar...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a invocar?

—Una magia capaz de detener a meteorito. Un conjuro de su gente que sólo puede oírse en el interior del santuario.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Yuffie dio un paso adelante—. ¿Y dices que Sephiroth fue tras ella?

—S, sí. ¡Tienen... que detenerlo! Yo... hice lo que pude, pero estoy tan cansado.

—Tranquilo. —Cloud levantó al animal en sus brazos y lo depositó en una camilla que Vincent improvisó con unas ramas y un trozo de su capa harapienta. Le acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos antes de retirarse—: Vamos a ocuparnos de eso ahora, tú descansa. Tifa y Barret, vengan conmigo. Los demás; cuiden a Nanaki.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Vincent—. Podría ser una trampa.

—Lo sé, por eso prefiero que nos separemos en tandas. —Sonrió para ocultar la angustia que le provocaba la suerte de Aerith—. ¿Puedo contar contigo para liderar al equipo mientras no estamos?

—Claro —asintió—. Vayan por la chica, los esperaremos aquí.

—Gracias, Vincent. —Se giró hacia Barret—. ¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Vamos a respaldar a Aerith!

Se arrojaron al interior de la cueva y descendieron por una escalera de cristal que parecía llegar al centro del planeta. Divisaron a la florista en la planta baja, arrodillada frente a un altar que se erguía sobre una laguna cristalina. Rezaba con los ojos cerrados y sus labios se movían sin quebrar la profunda relajación que le otorgaba el estado de trance.

—¡Aerith! —A Cloud no le importó invadir la paz del recinto. Se separó de sus amigos y se lanzó en plena carrera a su encuentro—. ¡Aerith, Aerith! —La llamó con desesperación, pues tenía tanto para decirle. Finalmente podría abrazarla, ya no permitiría que nada la amenazara.

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese tipo?! —gruñó Barret, observando cada rincón del santuario—: ¡Sephiroth podría estar escondido en cualquier lado!

Sephiroth. El nombre hizo que las cuerdas que Aerith tejía en el fondo de su mente zafaran de entre sus manos, produciendo un sonido atroz que mutó en la risa ultraterrena de la enemiga. Las carcajadas burlonas de Jenova interrumpieron el trance cuando Cloud pisó el sagrario.

El planeta le confió que Jenova no sería capaz de diferenciar su presencia de la de los espíritus Cetra que se reunían en las aguas que la circundaban, pero tal defensa sería inútil frente a los ojos humanos que la observaban.

—¡Tienes que quedarte atrás! —gritó, incorporándose de un salto para poner distancia entre los dos. La materia que adornaba su cabello resbaló por el movimiento y rebotó sobre el suelo de cristal antes de hundirse en el fondo del agua.

—¿Aerith? —Cloud se detuvo con la sonrisa congelada por el remordimiento—. Oye, sé que pasó algo terrible en el templo y entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero no es razón para que abandones el-

—Cloud. —Negó con la cabeza—. Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. No te guardo ningún rencor, pero tienes que irte de aquí. —Se llevó una mano a los labios, tratando de disimular la angustia que la embargaba—. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es muy importante y tú no puedes estar aquí.

—¡Pero Sephiroth vino detrás de ti! ¡Podría estar en cualquier lado! ¡No podemos dejarte sola!

—No entiendes nada. —Fijó la mirada en el altar—. Si te quedas aquí tendrá que pasar algo terrible para que el mundo sobreviva a la calamidad. —Sus ojos verdes temblaron de forma suplicante al susurrar—: No quiero perder mi futuro. Quiero... disfrutarlo contigo, Cloud.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó lentamente, sorprendido por la declaración—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Si te acercas... no podré estar contigo. Esa es la única verdad.

El rostro de Cloud endureció y sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos agujas de hielo verdoso. La frustración que lo invadía era innatural, pero la intensa necesidad de protegerla de Sephiroth justificó su terquedad.

—No vine hasta el fin del mundo para abandonarte. —Avanzó con seguridad—. Tienes que dejarme esto a mí, yo me ocuparé del resto.

—Cloud, no. —Aerith retrocedió, pero sus ancestros le rogaron que completara el conjuro y se sacrificara por el planeta como hicieron ellos, milenios atrás.

—La corriente vital, Sephiroth... —El ex Soldado siguió acercándose con determinación—. Incluso Jenova, nada de eso tiene importancia para mí. —Frunció el ceño y sus ojos destellaron con un verdor fulminante que engulló sus pupilas—. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos. Ese futuro... es lo único que deseo atesorar.

—No puedes tenerlo. —Aerith sujetó la lanza que descansaba junto al altar—. No sí sigues acercándote así. Si me hubieras dejado sola... —Hizo un esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar. Tenía que ser valiente— ...podría haber invocado a sagrado sin hacer ningún sacrificio. Las almas que nos rodean habrían transferido su energía a la materia y-

—Materias, sagrado... —Se encogió de hombros y rió con sorna—. Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Ven conmigo, Aerith y olvida esta tontería de salvar al planeta. —Le extendió una mano y llevó la otra a la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Jamás! —La voz susurrante de Jenova le sugirió que asesinara al hombre que se interponía entre sus planes y ella, pues su sangre mutante bastaría para cargar la materia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aerith se mordió los labios y elevó una mano al aire para silenciarla—: ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Jamás podría hacerle algo así a Cloud! ¡Salvaré el mundo y el podrá disfrutarlo después! —El agua a su alrededor se levantó y formó una barricada que cercó la plataforma de cristal.

—¡Aerith! —Tifa se detuvo frente a la pared de agua—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Nos dejó fuera. —Barret la sujetó del hombro—. No te acerques... hay algo extraño en esa marea.

Las almas de los Cetra se agitaron frente a ellos, arremolinándose con desesperación para transportar la preciosa sangre al interior de sagrado.

—Estás cerca, puedo sentirte, pero no puedes controlarme como a él. No eres tan fuerte como crees, Jenova —murmuró la florista, abrazando el arma que salvó su vida en varias ocasiones. Ahora entendía porqué no vaciló en usarla para defenderse sus enemigos: ella era una Cetra, la última de su raza, elegida para derrotar al mal de una vez por todas.

—Tú tampoco lo eres —respondió el cuerpo poseído de su guardaespaldas.

—Cloud, Marlene, mamá... —Aerith dio un paso adelante y su cabello se elevó levemente en el aire—: Nanaki, Tifa, Sadie y Zack. —Cada rincón del recinto brilló con la fuerza de mil soles—. Debo irme, pero... —Su sonrisa se fundió con la luz del hechizo al concluir—: Volveré cuando todo termine.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —Cloud rugió con una voz inhumana que no pertenecía al planeta y se arrojó sobre ella para impedir que empuñara la lanza con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas—. ¡DETENTE, INMUNDA CRIATURA TERRES-

La criatura no logró terminar la frase antes de que Aerith se apuñalara violentamente en el estómago.

—¡AERITH! —Tifa se dejó caer de rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, impotente ante la figura de su mejor amiga que se desplomaba del otro lado de la cortina de agua.

—¡¿Q, qué... qué mierda hizo?! —Barret jadeó—. ¡¿P, por qué?!

Jenova chirrió los dientes y usó el cuerpo de Cloud para darle un pisotón en la herida que le recorría el vientre:

—¡¿Por qué no me acuchillaste a mí, estúpida?!

—Eso... habría mancillado... —Su voz era un susurro débil y agudo, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro— ...la sangre ofrecida. —Tosió—. La sangre ofrecida a sagrado... —Apretó las manos, luchando contra el dolor que la invadía— ...no puede venir de algo tan profano como... un asesinato. La energía... debe ser una ofrenda, un obsequio.

—¡Tramposa asquerosa! ¡Me encantaría decapitarte y borrar esa odiosa expresión de triunfo de tu fea cara de mono! —Escupió el suelo, demostrando el desprecio que sentía por los de su raza—. Pero te enviaría al interior de tu mediocre planeta sin pagar por tu insolencia; una salida fácil que no mereces. —La sujetó de la chaqueta y la acercó a su rostro—. Te cortaré en trocitos, Cetra. Experimentarás tanto dolor como sea posible. Sufrirás y gritarás hasta que te desangres en medio de un mar de agonía y nadie vendrá a salvarte, nadie.

—Y ni aún así ganarás. —Volvió a toser, aferrándose al altar. Sus ojos se fijaron en el fondo del agua, donde su sangre cubría la materia que reposaba sobre un pequeño pozo de luz—. Cloud recordará su pasado... y perderás a tu mejor peón. Ya se terminaron tus días de gloria, calamidad.

—¡Cállate! —Elevó la espada por encima de su víctima, pero los brazos del cuerpo que ocupaba temblaron violentamente. Cloud estaba volviendo en sí—. ¡Te haré pedazos y él jamás se perdonará lo que pasó! ¡No será el mismo después de esta traición!

—Yo... confío en él. Cloud... nos salvará a todos, ya verás. Él es... —Sus ojos se cerraron y las voces de sus ancestros se hicieron más claras. Estaba a punto de pasar al otro lado—. Ya está listo... no queda nada más.

—¡AGH! ¡BASTARDA! —Jenova arremetió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el filo de la _Buster Sword_ se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro dormido de Aerith.

—¡Por todas las estrellas del firmamento! —La criatura dio un respingo—. ¡Justo ahora decides despertar! —Y sin decir más abandonó el cuerpo de su portador, quien cayó de espaldas sobre el agua al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía la barrera que los rodeaba.

—¡Aerith! ¡Aerith! —Tifa se lanzó hacia el altar, luchando por atravesar el líquido que ralentizaba sus movimientos—. ¡No puede ser! ¡No! —La sujetó entre sus brazos y sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto, pues el cuerpo que cargaba estaba tan frío como el hielo.

Barret le apuntó a Cloud con la metralleta que llevaba incrustada en el brazo:

—¡¿Estás despierto, idiota?!

—Yo... —Cloud se sentó y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de recuperarse del estupor—. No sé que me pasó.

—¡Fue un maldito error que vinieras! ¡UN ASQUEROSO, MALDITO ERROR! —Hizo chirriar los dientes al girar el rostro con violencia hacia el altar—. ¡MIRA LO QUE CAUSASTE! ¡MALDICIÓN, CLOUD!

—¿Qué...? —Se puso de pie con dificultad, resbalando varias veces por la sorpresa. Lo último que recordaba era su honda necesidad de proteger a Aerith, de evitar que-—. Oh... por Dios. —Se detuvo en seco, anonadado por la revelación.

Aerith.

Su Aerith... estaba muerta.

El cuerpo sin vida pendía sobre los brazos de Tifa como un títere con los hilos cortados. El suave rubor de sus mejillas reemplazado por la sangre que las manchaba de carmesí.

—¡A, Aerith! —Se arrojó a los tumbos hacia su peor pesadilla; esa tan terrible que ni su inconsciente se atrevía a reproducir—. ¡No, no, no! —Se la arrebató a Tifa y la sacudió con una mezcla de rabia y dolor—: ¡NO, AERITH! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE MUEVES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDES?!

—¡Cloud! —Tifa lo sujetó por la muñeca, llorando tan fuerte como él—: ¡Está muerta! ¡Ya no... hay nada que hacer! —Su voz se volvió aguda y ronca al agregar—: ¡Se terminó!

El ex-Soldado se la quedó viendo; incrédulo ante la afirmación. La realidad de sus palabras se asentó gravemente en su corazón y su mandíbula se quejó con un fuerte chasquido que le hizo temblar el rostro. Aerith ya no diría nada más. Ya no reiría, no lloraría o se enojaría. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¡¿Cómo lo iba a solucionar?!

—¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —Se volvió hacia el rostro inerte de su amada. Le ardían los ojos que no se despegaban de la herida por donde escapó su vida y sus dedos hormigueaban a causa de la presión con la que sujetaba su cuerpo—: ¡T, tiene que... haber una manera de salvarla! ¿Q, q, quién...? ¿Quién fue? —Soltó un grito poderoso—: ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Tifa no contestó, los restos de su amiga tenían toda su atención y no podía hacer más que sufrir su agonía en silencio. Barret se acercó y le colocó una mano en el hombro a Cloud, su voz sonó grave al responder:

—Fue ella misma.

—¿Q, qué?

—Se quitó la vida para ofrecerla como sacrificio. —Su mirada se endureció al posarse en la herida que surcaba el vientre de Aerith—. De no llegar tan pronto ella habría cargado la materia de otra forma, pero... —Tomó aire—. Jenova te controló otra vez y-

—¿Yo... la obligué a hacer esto? —Cloud se arrancó los guantes y le sujetó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, ansioso por encontrar un calor que ya no volvería a sentir—: ¡¿Lo hizo por mi culpa?! —Aguantó un sollozo tras no recibir respuesta—. ¡Barret, dime!

—¡Pues claro que sí, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué más quieres que te diga?! —Agitó los puños en un arranque de rabia—. ¡Tú fuiste el que la puso contra las cuerdas! ¡Tú y... tu maldita alma traicionera!

—¡Barret, por favor! —Tifa luchó por contener las lágrimas —. No le digas eso, él-

—¡Cállate! —Cloud se incorporó y sus piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo—. ¡Todos ustedes, cierren la boca! —Retrocedió con la mirada fija en la sangre que se diluía en el agua. El espacio a su alrededor se apagaba junto con sus ganas de vivir—: ¡E, esto no es mi culpa... sino de Sephiroth! ¡Él la acorraló! ¡Él hizo que viniera a este lugar! —Negó violentamente con la cabeza al prometer—: ¡Pero voy a encontrarlo! ¡Voy a vengarme y... borrarlo de este mundo!

—¡Cloud! —Tifa señaló el cuerpo inerte que yacía entre los dos—. ¡¿No te das cuenta de que eso jamás la traerá de vuelta?!

—No apuestes tu vida en ello, Tifa. —Se aferró al cadáver de Aerith y lo estrechó contra su pecho, con la vista perdida a causa del delirio demencial que lo invadía. Subió las escaleras a los tumbos, tropezando sin remedio en cada nuevo escalón—: ¡Voy a traerla! ¡Voy a verla otra vez! ¡Lo... lo juro!

—¡Cloud, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Déjalo. —Barret meneó la cabeza en un gesto obvio de derrota—. Le tomará un rato aceptarlo.

* * *

Zack, Cissnei y Kunsel llegaron a la Ciudad Olvidada esa misma noche.

Los recién llegados recibieron primero con horror y luego con incredulidad la noticia del sacrificio. La revelación les arrebató el deseo de quejarse por ser abandonados, por lo que se concentraron en ayudar con los preparativos del improvisado funeral.

Cloud cargó el cuerpo y lo dejó caer lentamente en las profundidades del estanque que rodeaba el santuario de la caracola. Estaba ausente, ajeno a la despedida de quien perdió su vida por el planeta. Toda la angustia que experimentó con su muerte cedió ante una solemnidad carente de emoción; privada de la claridad necesaria para procesar la injusticia que le fue cometida.

Se retiró del lugar cuando Aerith se perdió en la oscuridad de las profundidades; uniéndose al reposo eterno de los Cetra con una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro.

El clon del primer hombre que la amó se quedó en el estanque durante horas, reacio a apartarse del abismo que se tragó sus ilusiones. Permaneció inmóvil en la orilla hasta que oyó la voz de Cissnei a sus espaldas:

—Lo siento, Zack. Era... una mujer valiente.

—Lo era. —Se negó a mirarla. Estaba empapado y los pequeños copos de nieve que se desprendían del cielo le cortaban los huesos con cada toque—. Pero no llegué a tiempo para que lo siguiera siendo.

—No te culpes. —Cissnei rodeó el estanque—. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso?

—No estoy para curiosidades. —Volteó a verla con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—Es importante. —Le extendió la mano para que se acercara—. Pero debes salir del agua, si te quedas allí por más tiempo tendrán que amputarte los dedos de los pies.

—Podría pedirle un juego nuevo a Hojo. —Se encogió de hombros, la siguió a la orilla y se sentó en una roca que descansaba en la entrada de la cueva.

—Dame tus botas, Soldado. —Cissnei extrajo un par de calcetines del interior de su bolso—. Debes ponerte algo seco. —Se lo quedó viendo con las cejas arqueadas, esperando que acatara su pedido.

Zack dio un respingo y aflojó los cordones de sus botas, sufriendo un ardor insoportable en la punta de los dedos helados:

—Anda, aquí tienes. —Tomó las medias y se cubrió los pies con desgano—. ¿Contenta?

—Entiendo tu pena. Cuando te emboscaron en Midgar, Reno y yo recibimos la orden de apoyarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién les ordenó eso?

—Tseng. —Apoyó el rostro sobre las palmas y posó la mirada en el lago.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Frunció el ceño—. No entiendo... la gente de Shinra era quien nos perseguía.

—Los Turcos trabajamos para Shinra, pero no somos esclavos. —Sus palabras guardaban una verdad inexplicable—. Aunque parezca lo contrario, la verdad es que no le pertenecemos a nadie.

—Cissnei...

—Tseng y yo nos criamos en el mismo orfanato. —Contempló las nubes que se deshacían en la ventisca que lo teñía todo de blanco—. Prometimos que llegaríamos lejos cuando Shinra nos adoptó, pero esa promesa estaba fundada en el acuerdo mutuo de no dejarnos someter.

—Y por eso trataron de salvarme. —Sonrió débilmente—. Vaya, siempre supe que Tseng no era tan malo como le gustaba creer.

—Pero no llegamos a tiempo. —Suspiró—. Tu cuerpo estaba despedazado en un charco de sangre. La lluvia te había salpicado de lodo y... fue un resultado tan inesperado como desgarrador. Jamás pensé que pudieras caer, Zack. Te creímos invencible.

—Quizá sí lo sea. —Se encogió de hombros—. Fue el otro quien murió, no yo.

—¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?

—No es tranquilidad, es resignación. —Bajó la voz, sujetándose las manos para darles calor—. Si el verdadero Zack estuviera aquí, Aerith también lo estaría. —Dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros—. Él moría por los demás... y no al revés.

—Yo me sentí igual cuando te fuiste. —Le colocó una mano sobre las suyas—. ¿Crees que Zack hubiera deseado que yo muriera en su lugar?

—Jamás.

—Entonces Aerith estaría satisfecha de que tú estés aquí, en lugar de ella.

—No puedes comparar una cosa con la otra.

—Ella tomó una decisión y la admiro por defender a unos pecadores de nuestra calaña —lo cortó, decidida—. Ahora debes continuar con tu parte de la batalla, Zack. Jenova no se detendrá sólo porque tenemos una carta ganadora. Si no la jugamos, ganará.

—¿Y qué pasará con Sephiroth?

—¿Sephiroth?

—Todavía desconocemos su conexión con la criatura. —Frunció el ceño—. Es probable que el verdadero Sephiroth esté sometido a su voluntad y no permitiré que pague por las acciones de alguien más. Yo mejor que nadie sé que no se debe juzgar al original por los actos del clon. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y viceversa.

—¿Te decidiste acerca de su naturaleza?

—¿La de Sephiroth?

—No. La de Cloud.

Zack suspiró:

—Todavía no. Sadie me dio unos puntos fuertes a favor de su condición humana, pero... —Gruñó cuando el rostro macilento de Aerith se apareció en el fondo de su mente—. ¡Después de esto no sé en qué diablos pensar! ¡¿Cómo no logró evitar que lo hiciera?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Yo tampoco sé que pensar. —Cissnei asintió con la cabeza—. La única manera de hallar las respuestas es yendo a buscarlas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces deja de perder el tiempo y pon manos a la obra. Kunsel encontró esto en el interior del santuario. —Extrajo la materia blanca del bolso—. Esta es sagrado; la magia por la que Aerith dio su vida. Estaba enterrada en el fondo del manantial subterráneo, pero Avalancha olvidó su existencia a causa de la tragedia.

—¿Kunsel les dijo que la tenía consigo? —Observó la piedra que brillaba con un tenue resplandor verdoso y no tardo en reconocer el adorno con el que Aerith sujetaba el lazo que amarraba su cabello. El recuerdo le estrujó el corazón y lo obligó a desviar la mirada.

—Sí, pero parece que ella no pudo completar el conjuro. —Sacudió la canica entre los dedos—. Está inactiva, ¿ves? Es una lástima, todavía le falta algo más para funcionar y nadie sabe qué es. Supongo que lo averiguarás durante el viaje.

Zack tomó la materia y percibió una tibieza en la superficie que Cissnei pasó por alto:

—¿Quieres que me la lleve conmigo?

—Debes marcharte sin que los demás se enteren.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que debo ir?

—Lejos. Todo lo lejos que puedas de Cloud y sus arrebatos de posesión inesperados. No podemos permitir que se apodere de sagrado. Nosotros buscaremos a Jenova para quitarle la materia negra mientras tú tratas de activar la tuya.

—¿Le confiarás la salvación a un clon?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sonrió con picardía—. Cuando te conocí ya habías pasado por el bisturí de Soldado, hace mucho que dejaste de ser un humano común y corriente.

—Eso es irónicamente alentador. —Le devolvió la sonrisa y guardó la materia en uno de sus bolsillos—. Cuida de Kunsel por mí, ¿quieres?

—¿Desde cuando me convertí en tu asistente personal?

—Para eso están los amigos.

—Hmm, amigos. —Se incorporó y ajustó los guantes que cubrían sus manos—. Eso me suena a problemas.

—¿Problemas? ¿Yo? —Le empujó el hombro de forma juguetona—. ¡Jamás!

—Será difícil evitar que Kunsel sufra una crisis nerviosa tras enterarse de tu heroica fuga, pero sé que vas a pedirme otra cosa.

—Pues... —Suspiró—. Sí, la verdad. Todavía hay algo más.

—¿Debo tomar nota?

—¡Oh! ¡N, no! —Se rascó la nuca—. Es una cosa... más bien tonta. Pero muy importante a la vez.

—Adelante, lo que necesites.

—¿Puedes llevar a Sadie... a casa de mis padres?

—Claro, es una misión muy sencilla.

—¡Qué alivio! —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño al agregar—: Pero quiero que les digas la verdad en cuanto los veas.

—¿Qué verdad? —Parpadeó de forma ingenua—. No sé de que estás hablando.

—¡Por favor! ¡No tengo tiempo para que juegues así conmigo! —Se balanceó para conservar el calor. No podía creer que la mujer Turco permaneciera estoica bajo la ventisca, el invierno de Midgar debía ser duro en los suburbios—. Tienes que decirle a mis padres que jamás fuiste mi prometida.

—Eso me haría quedar muy mal con ellos.

—No veo porqué.

—Pensarían que les mentí por años.

Zack dio un respingo:

—Y es exactamente lo que hiciste, Cissnei. De donde yo vengo uno da la cara y se hace cargo de los malentendidos.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen de nosotros? —Se llevó una mano al mentón y sonrió con malicia—. ¿Ya les contaste sobre tu accidente con la máquina de clonación? ¿O es que sólo a mí me toca ser sincera?

—¡Claro que no, pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Lo que pasó conmigo es mucho más grave que esa mentira que inventaste vaya a saber mi abuela porqué!

Cissnei le dio la espalda, sin dejar de sonreír:

—¿No sabes por qué lo hice? —Se giró para mirarlo por encima del hombro—. Vaya, qué pena. De todos modos fue hace mucho tiempo y ambos cambiamos bastante. Apuesto a que te gusta otra chica ahora, ¿verdad?

—¿Otra chica? —Hizo una mueca—. En serio no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás tratando de decir.

—Siempre tan distraído. —Torció los labios y se encogió de hombros—. No les diré que mentí.

—¡Vamos, Cissnei! —Iba a quejarse otra vez, pero su compañera le ofreció una solución:

—Diré que rompimos; que lo nuestro terminó. ¿Qué tal?

—Sigue siendo una mentira.

—Al menos es una piadosa, tanto para ellos como... —Se detuvo para escudriñar cada rincón del claro donde conversaban—. Escucho que alguien anda cerca, será mejor que te pongas en marcha.

—Sí —asintió y se acercó para darle un abrazo apretado—. Gracias por todo, Ciss; lo pasado y lo presente. —Se apartó al admitir—: Sé que la pondrás a salvo, no se la encomendaría a nadie más que a ti.

Cissnei retrocedió dos pasos, incapaz de sonreír por más que lo intentara. Odiaba las despedidas.

—Lo haré. Nadie le tocará un pelo a Sadie Darcy mientras pueda evitarlo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Ciss. —Le sonrió con ternura y se retiró a paso vivo sobre la nieve—. Siempre fuiste como un ángel guardián.

—Un ángel guardián... —repitió cuando la bruma se tragó la silueta de Zack. Era un secreto para todos, excepto para ella, que él era el único a quien deseaba proteger. Sin embargo, era consciente de que su corazón se derrumbó con la muerte de Aerith y que no aceptaría su propuesta de reconstruirlo.

Se convenció de que era mejor distanciarse, pues Zack ocultaba un océano de amargura detrás de su fachada de muchacho despreocupado y no harían más que hundirse hasta el fondo si insistía en tenerlo a su lado. Un inesperado brote de celos la asaltó al pensar en la facilidad con la que Sadie congeniaba con él y se avergonzó del alivio que la invadió al saberla lejos.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Sadie era su amiga y acababa de prometer que la protegería. Dejar que esos sentimientos mezquinos (cuyo origen atribuyó a las intensas emociones del funeral) se interpusieran en la misión no era propio de ella.

La aparición repentina de Tifa la arrancó de sus reflexiones. La mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro con el rostro pálido y los labios temblorosos por la confusión.

—¿Tifa? —le preguntó, temerosa de que supiera sobre la huida de Zack—. Tifa, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Cloud! —contestó la otra en un jadeo, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto lleno de desesperación—. ¡Cloud no está!

* * *

Amanecía cuando Zack llegó al pie de la montaña que se alzaba en la periferia de Icicle. Se fijó en las nubes anaranjadas que se abrazaban a la cima del cráter del norte, seguro de que allí yacía la respuesta al dilema de la materia blanca. No podía precisar el origen de la certeza, pero cada fibra de su ser imploraba que se dirigiera a ese lugar.

—Jenova... —murmuró por debajo de la bufanda que cubría su rostro—. Estamos a punto de reunirnos otra vez. —Tomó aire y la brisa helada pareció congelarle la voluntad. Temía caminar por un sendero sin regreso.

Pensó en todas las personas que dejaba atrás y recordó los cálidos abrazos de su madre, el silencio reconfortante de su padre, los consejos de Sadie, el apoyo de Kunsel y la paciencia de Cissnei; tesoros que perdería de seguir adelante. Retrocedió al verse superado por la magnitud del punto más alto de la tierra; un espacio liminal que susurraba verdades que se esmeraba por ignorar; verdades que exigían que acudiera a la reunión hace tiempo convenida.

Llevó una de sus manos enguantadas al morral que cargaba sobre el hombro y extrajo una fotografía arrugada que llevaba consigo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios curtidos cuando le echó un vistazo:

Aerith abrazaba a Sadie con el rostro tan lleno de tierra como el de su amiga. Estaban en el jardín que su ex-novia mantenía en el exterior de la casa; un hermoso plantío que desafiaba la oscuridad de Midgar con sus flores hechas de luz y oro puro. Marlene, la hija adoptiva de Barret, se paraba de puntitas para salir en la fotografía; sujetándose del brazo de la señora Elmyra para no perder el equilibrio.

Zack acarició la fotografía con la yema de los dedos, conmoviéndose ante la expresión de felicidad que iluminaba el rostro de Aerith. ¿Cuándo se torcieron las cosas? ¿Por qué el planeta utilizó las manos de una jovencita inocente para cometer un acto tan macabro?

Suspiró y el aire tibio de sus pulmones empañó la foto, por lo que se apresuró a secarla con el dorso de la manga. Le dio un rápido beso antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Aerith... —murmuró con la vista fija en la cima del cráter—. Por favor, dame fuerzas para volver a casa otra vez.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Amo a Aerith con todo mi corazón, pero su sacrificio es clave para la continuidad del canon-divergente que elegí seguir. Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga para que nuestra Cetra y su querido guardaespaldas obtengan la felicidad que se merecen, pero dicha proeza requerirá paciencia y mucho esfuerzo ya que me decidí por representarla como la poderosa guardiana celeste que es. ¡Espero que les emocione ese aspecto de su personalidad tanto como a mí!


	30. Reunión

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 30**

**"Reunión"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

La ventisca azotaba su cuerpo de forma salvaje y cada paso que daba era más pesado que el anterior. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso del cuerpo y los pulmones le ardían como si estuvieran a punto de hacerse trizas; despedazados por el cansancio y el aire congelado que los azotaba sin piedad. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba caminando, pero la luz del día se deshizo en una noche profunda que le sugería descansar.

Una fuerte ráfaga lo hizo tambalearse y la que siguió acabó por arrojarlo de bruces contra el suelo. No sería posible seguir con semejante clima; tendría que buscar refugio y esperar a que la tormenta amainara para retomar la ruta a la cima.

Zack se arrojó dentro de una de las muchas cuevas naturales que componían el acantilado de Gaea, sujetándose de las murallas de cristal que vibraban a causa del viento que se colaba desde el exterior. Sus ojos se movieron para comprobar que el recinto estuviera libre de amenazas y le alegró confirmar que era el único ocupante de la zona. Una buena pelea lo ayudaría a entrar en calor, sí, pero tomando en cuenta la mala suerte que lo perseguía acabaría por cruzarse con una familia de Malboros apestosos.

Soltó un suspiro al dejarse caer sobre las rocas que lo separaban del piso helado, maldiciendo al planeta por complicarle las cosas a medio camino.

Un viejo solitario que se cruzó en la escalada (¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Hanzo? ¿Holdo?), le advirtió acerca de los peligros de trasladarse a oscuras, pero ningún ex Soldado se hubiera dejado amedrentar por una tontería así. Su visión era perfecta y contaba con la destreza suficiente como para sobreponerse a cualquier obstáculo que se le impusiera.

Pero el frío... eso era diferente; especialmente cuando el mundo había perdido toda calidez. Aerith fue consumida por el vórtice de profundidad infinita que se llevó a Angeal, Génesis, el director Lazard... y probablemente a Sephiroth también.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué creía que subir a la cumbre del rincón más inhóspito de la tierra cargaría a sagrado? Extrajo la materia del bolsillo y la contempló antes de devolverla a su lugar. Tenía que hacer una fogata y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Congelarse dentro de ese agujero olvidado por Ifrit no le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Usó su materia de fuego más experimentada para chamuscar la leña que recogió durante el ascenso, lo que resultó en un rápido incremento de temperatura y luz a su alrededor. Shinra podría estar robando el alma de la tierra con la comercialización de las esferas de mako, ¡pero vaya que eran útiles! Hubiera sido un verdadero fastidio tener que iniciar el fuego con métodos tradicionales; ser un ex Soldado tenía sus ventajas.

Soldado... la sola palabra le trajo un sinfín de recuerdos agridulces. Todavía sentía una suerte de orgullo escondido por formar parte de la fuerza élite de ataque de Shinra. Ese orgullo estaba equivocado y fuera de lugar, pero no dejaba de añorar la primera vez que usó el uniforme de tercera clase o la mañana en la que firmó la orden del día como uno de primera.

Todo parecía mejor si se empeñaba en ignorar las injusticias cometidas hacia los rebeldes de Avalancha y Wutai. ¿A cuántos de ellos descubrió, cazó y entregó? Eran demasiados como para recordarlos con exactitud. No tenían rostro ni nombres; no eran más que obstáculos entre Shinra y el bienestar de su gente. Seres ingenuos, supersticiosos y violentos que debían ser aplacados en pos del progreso.

Su mente le recordó que Sadie Darcy no era ninguna de esas cosas y asintió al suspender las palmas por encima de la fogata. Claro que no lo era, ni ella ni el resto de sus compañeros merecían semejantes calificativos. Si bien era cierto que cometían acciones agresivas para cumplir con sus objetivos, ahora entendía que nacían de la desesperación de saber que el mundo entero estaba a punto de desaparecer. ¿Quién diría que los profetas callejeros de los suburbios y sus ridículos letreros de _"El fin está cerca"_ decían la verdad? Aún le sonaba como una tontería, pero era una que no estaba dispuesto a negar.

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni metería la cabeza bajo la tierra nunca más. Si Aerith estuvo dispuesta a inmolarse por sus creencias, entonces él pelearía con la misma determinación que ella.

Se llevó una mano a la frente para contener la oleada de angustia que lo asaltó cuando pensó en lo irreversible de las acciones de la Cetra y el calor de su palma se sintió terriblemente equivocado; demasiado amable en comparación con la culpa helada que lo recorría cada vez que pensaba en su sacrificio. Tuvo que estar ahí... ¿por qué diablos no estuvo ahí?

Sujetó su PHS por impulso y trató de distraerse con el aparato para cortar la cadena de reproches que amenazaba con sumirlo de nuevo en la desesperanza. Se mantendría enfocado durante la misión y luego de eso tendría la vida entera para arrepentirse de sus pecados.

Descubrió varios mensajes de los miembros de Avalancha en su bandeja de entrada. Sus compañeros le preguntaban porqué se había separado de ellos y estuvo a punto de ignorarlos cuando el de Tifa captó su atención:

_"Zack, dime que estás con Cloud... por favor."_

—¿Cómo voy a estar yo con Cloud? —se preguntó, presa de la más sincera confusión. Se rascó la cabeza y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla táctil del teléfono, deteniéndose en un mensaje de Cissnei. Ella era la única que conocía las razones detrás de sus planes, por lo que supuso que sabría de que iba el asunto.

_"Strife se fue. Desconocemos su paradero así que ve con cuidado y no bajes la guardia. Temo que vaya tras de ti."_

—Diablos... —Zack chasqueó la lengua y observó la tormenta que azotaba la montaña. Ni siquiera las habilidades de un Soldado le permitirían enfrentar un clima así, lo que dejaría al mercenario sin otra opción excepto la de refugiarse como él. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando todo se calmara? No quería convertirse en su enemigo, pero no lo dejaría acercarse a la materia blanca bajo ninguna excusa.

No después de lo que pasó en el templo de los Ancianos.

Siguió revisando los mensajes con desgano, tan desanimado como preocupado por el futuro, cuando uno de ellos provocó que sus ojos se quedaran pegados a la pantalla. Era de Sadie, alguien que no solía hacer uso de ese medio para contactarse con él:

_"Cissnei me dijo lo de Aerith. Estoy... tratando de entenderlo, pero es demasiado doloroso como para asimilarlo por completo. No puedo imaginarme por lo que estás pasando y detesto no poder ayudarte. No te rindas, Zack. Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo."_

—¿Estaré allí? —Dio un respingo, fastidiado al leer la última frase. ¡No pasaron ni tres días desde que ese parásito estuvo a punto de cortarla a la mitad! No soportaba que pusiera su integridad en riesgo por una tontería como venir al otro extremo del planeta a consolarlo. ¿Pero qué más podía esperar de Sad? Gaia sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que sea por las personas que le importaban y lo sorprendió notar lo mucho que se parecían en ese aspecto.

Soltó un suspiro cuando releyó el mensaje, enfocando su atención en la parte que decía: _"Es demasiado doloroso"._ Sadie y Aerith fueron muy cercanas y sabía que su pérdida estaría torturándola tanto como a él. Le respondió por impulso, enviando una respuesta que nació del aprecio que le tenía:

_"Trata de no pensar mucho en eso. Ella lo hizo para darnos una oportunidad y te juro que la aprovecharé. Todo saldrá bien, Sad."_

Se pasó una mano por el rostro cuando el PHS confirmó el envío. ¡Debían ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada! ¿Por qué contestó después de ignorar a todos los demás? Pasó unos minutos arrepintiéndose de su decisión hasta que el aparato anunció que acababa de recibir una respuesta:

_"No te preocupes por mí. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿En dónde estás?"_

Zack torció los labios. Era típico de Sadie dejar sus sentimientos de lado para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con él.

_"Estoy bien, voy camino a la cima del cráter del norte. Hay una tormenta del demonio afuera, así que me refugié en una cueva."_

No tenía sentido mentirle, ya que tenía la seguridad de que guardaría el secreto de su paradero. Si habló con Cissnei era evidente que estaría enterada de su misión de salvaguardar la materia blanca. El mensaje de Sadie confirmó su teoría:

_"¿Y por qué vas en esa dirección? ¿No es peligroso llevar a sagrado a ese lugar? Oí que hay muchas criaturas difíciles de vencer."_

Zack sonrió de forma arrogante al escribir:

_"Quizá para una persona promedio, pero no para un ex Soldado."_

_"Ya, ya. Eres fuerte, lo entiendo. Pero eso no te quita lo tonto, podrías caerte por un risco o algo así."_

Trató de ahogar una carcajada al leer su respuesta. ¿Cómo lograba hacerlo reír cuando era lo último que quería hacer? Apoyó la espalda en el suelo y cruzó las piernas antes de preguntar:

_"¿Tienes una especie de fetiche por verme caer de lugares altos? Recuerdo que dijiste lo mismo cuando fuimos a Gongaga."_

_"Quizá desarrolle un fetiche por ignorar tus mensajes."_

_"Vamos, no seas gruñona. Apuesto a que me veo guapo cuando ruedo colina abajo."_

_"Tan guapo como una avalancha de estiércol."_

Zack volvió a reír. Su compañera se parecía a Angeal en lo honorable y diligente, pero tenía una veta sarcástica que le recordaba mucho a Tseng. Hablando de eso, ¿qué fue del jefe de los Turcos? Ocurrieron tantas cosas desde que lo liberaron de la base submarina que jamás tuvo tiempo de preguntar. No tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que pasara la tormenta, por lo que aprovecharía para enterarse.

_"Sé que Kunsel está más capacitado para responder a esto, pero... ¿sabes si Tseng sigue trabajando para Shinra?"_ —Le escribió mientras acercaba los pies a la fogata para mantener el calor.

_"Claro que sí. Todavía oficia como jefe del sector de investigación del departamento de asuntos generales. ¿Lo conoces?"_

_"Sí. Era un viejo amigo, qué pena que siga trabajando con los Turcos."_ —Soltó un suspiro al recordar la última conversación que compartió con él. Fue antes de marcharse a Nibelheim; cuando le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Aerith en caso de que sucediera algo malo durante la misión.

Cissnei le confió que Tseng trató de evitar que lo asesinaran camino a Midgar, pero aún cuando sucedió lo inevitable decidió seguir trabajando para la empresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Lo hizo para evitar que esos bastardos lo reemplazaran con alguien que no tuviera problema en dejar que Hojo se hiciera con la última Cetra? ¿O quizá no eran tan amigos como creyó en un principio y su muerte fue sólo una misión fallida del montón?

Ya no tenía sentido romperse la cabeza con el asunto. Aerith estaba muerta y ni siquiera Tseng pudo protegerla de sí misma.

Escuchó el pitido del PHS y se demoró unos minutos en leer el mensaje. No podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de su ex novia y los cambios de humor amenazaban con volverlo loco. Tomó el móvil con desgano, obligándose a leer lo que decía la pantalla que brillaba en la oscuridad:

_"Deberías dormir, Zack. No te pongas a pensar en el pasado cuando todo está tan mal."_

_"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."_

_"Sí, es verdad. Para serte sincera yo tampoco puedo con la culpa."_

_"¿Culpa?"_

_"Todo esto pasó porque dejé que me tomaran por sorpresa en el Templo de los Ancianos. Cuando me hirieron perdí la capacidad de defenderla de Cloud y tú te viste obligado a ocuparte de mí en su lugar. La materia negra está en manos del enemigo gracias a que soy una estúpida buena para nada. Habrías hecho mejor en olvidarte de mí."_

El ex Soldado se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose fastidiado e inquieto por el rumbo que tomaron los pensamientos de Sadie. Zack tenía su propia colección de reproches autodestructivos para presumir, pero odiaba que los demás se lamentaran como él. Esa parte de su personalidad fue la que lo acercó a Cloud durante sus días como instructor.

_"¿Crees que hubiera dejado que te desangraras para defender la condenada materia negra?"_ —Escribió con el ceño fruncido—. _"No digas idioteces, Sadie. Si pudiera volver al pasado haría lo mismo sin pensarlo dos veces. Tu vida es igual de importante que la de Aerith... y diez veces más que cualquier apestosa canica ancestral de destrucción masiva."_

Extrajo una barra de proteínas de su bolsillo y la devoró con ansiedad mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sólo le dio tres bocados al aperitivo antes de recibirla:

_"No podía esperar menos de ti, Zack. Está bien, dejaré de molestarte con mis problemas."_

_"No me molesta escucharte, pero tampoco puedo darte la razón. Tenemos que seguir juntos en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Basta ya de sacrificios heroicos por el planeta. Prometiste que seguirías adelante y no quiero creer que no lo harás."_

_"Me pides que sea egoísta cuando tú te das el lujo de hacer lo contrario."_

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

_"¿Para qué estás en el cráter del norte, Zack? ¿Por qué dejaste todos tus sueños a mi cuidado antes de irte? Sé lo que estás planeando y me parece muy injusto de tu parte."_

—¿Planeando? —se preguntó en voz alta. ¿Era eso lo que hacía? ¿Recorrer medio mundo como hizo su yo original, para sacrificarse por Cloud al final? Lo sorprendió notar que era posible que estuviera repitiendo el patrón, pero... eso era lo que hacían los héroes, ¿verdad? Sacrificarse por los demás; morir por los demás.

Héroes como Angeal y Aerith. Héroes como el hombre en el que lo basaron. Su PHS anunció un nuevo mensaje de su compañera:

_"Dijiste que tenía que dejar de portarme como una herramienta para que otras personas alcanzaran sus sueños, ¿pero tú si puedes hacerlo? ¿Por qué crees que no mereces lo mismo que yo?"_

_"No estoy vivo como tú. Soy una copia que podrías volver a clonar en caso de que muriera. ¿Recuerdas cómo sacrificamos a Cait Sith para obtener la materia negra? Esto no es diferente."_

_"Así es como eliges definirte" _—respondió Sadie—. _"Pero no te toca decidir como se sienten los otros respecto a ti."_

Zack se dispuso a escribir un breve _"¿Y cómo te sientes tú?"_ en la pantalla, pero (para gran frustración suya) el aparato se quedó sin batería y se apagó segundos antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—¡Ah! ¡Por todos los cielos! —Hizo una pequeña rabieta, arrojando unos pedruscos al otro extremo de la habitación. ¡Maldita fuera Shinra y sus dichosos dispositivos de segunda! Ninguno de ellos duraba mucho lejos de Midgar y sus abundantes conexiones de mako. Se limitó a apoyar la espalda contra la pared helada de la cueva, observando el techo e imaginando como hubiera terminado la conversación el verdadero Zack.

* * *

El poderoso viento del norte disipó la ventisca en pocas horas y el sol del mediodía lo acompañó a medida que atravesaba el paraje cubierto de nieve. Cuando llevaba una buena parte del ascenso realizado se encontró con un ejército de encapuchados que subían a lo alto. Al principio se escondió de ellos (temiendo que fueran enemigos hostiles), pero tras un rato notó que los sujetos parecían ignorarlo por completo.

Caminó un buen trecho entre los desconocidos, pero finalmente lo venció la curiosidad y le quitó la capucha a uno de ellos.

—No puede ser... —murmuró ante la mirada ausente del clon—. ¿Reed?

El líder de los secuaces de Hojo (aquél que llevaba unas elegantes lentillas de vidrios rojos sobre los ojos), formaba parte de la extraña comitiva. Se movía sin prisa pero sin pausa rumbo a la cima del cráter.

Zack descubrió a los miembros del culto que se cruzaron en su camino durante el viaje; pasando de la cautela y el asombro iniciales, al desgano y la rabia final. Divisó a decenas de personas que se le hacían familiares, pero su memoria se empecinó en enredarse conforme intentaba comprobar sus identidades. Estaba harto de verse perjudicado por la incapacidad de Hojo para trasladar recuerdos de un sitio a otro.

A pocos metros de la cumbre, cuando la tarde empezaba a teñir el cielo de dorado, se encontró con Rosco y Thanatos (los dos patiños de Reed) y también con Jessie y Biggs (los compañeros de Sadie en Avalancha). Meneó la cabeza ante la revelación y apretó los puños al reanudar la marcha. Haría que sus sacrificios contaran; costara lo que costara.

Las estrellas adornaban el cielo cuando llegó a lo más alto de la meseta, se sujetó de la pared con los dedos enguantados cuyos extremos se gastaron durante la escalada y jadeó al impulsarse hacia arriba. La brisa cedió para darle un merecido descanso cuando por fin logró divisar el interior del cráter.

Zack abrió la boca un palmo al incorporarse, pues el diámetro de la zona interior del valle era de por lo menos medio kilómetro de longitud; el impacto seguramente fue apocalíptico para los Cetra. La altitud era tal que las nubes parecían estar a un metro de su cabeza y lo único que rompía el silencio sagrado que inundaba el lugar eran los cánticos que susurraban los clones a medida que se dejaban caer en el interior del agujero.

El joven trató de detenerlos, pero la voluntad que tenían de saltar al vacío era tal, que lo hubieran arrastrado consigo de intentarlo. Los vio caer en las profundidades del charco de mako verdoso que los esperaba al fondo, ajenos al destino que les esperaba debajo.

_«—Debemos ir... a la reunión...» —_musitó una joven de anteojos cuando su rostro se desintegró sobre la superficie de la sangre del planeta; la imagen jamás se borraría de la mente de Zack.

Se quedó inmóvil frente a la matanza, con la mandíbula trabada por la impotencia que le provocaba el martirio de Jenova. Todos los que se cruzó en el viaje de ida fueron víctimas de la misma suerte grotesca.

Recorrió la periferia del cráter, ignorando a los cientos de seres que caían por el borde. Era plena noche cuando algo distinto captó su atención: el mismísimo Cloud Strife se esforzaba por evitar que un jovencito se arrojara al interior del cráter.

—¡Cloud! —Se lanzó hacia él y lo apartó del clon segundos antes de que su mejor amigo cayera con él al fondo del abismo—. ¡No puedes hacer nada por ellos! —Le buscó la mirada—. ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cloud?

—Y, yo... —Meneó la cabeza con violencia, parpadeando varias veces al entender que Zack estaba frente a él—. ¿Fair? ¿Qué... haces aquí?

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo. —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y le dio un ligero apretón a la materia que escondía en uno de ellos. Si bien se alegraba de ver a su mejor amigo, era consciente de que encontrárselo ahí era más que casualidad.

—Vine a buscar a Sephiroth —respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Sephiroth?

—Lo escuché... en mi cabeza, en la ciudad olvidada.

—¿Está aquí? ¿Cómo diablos lo escuchas decirte cosas?

—Sí. —Cloud asintió y le dio la espalda para señalar el fondo del cráter—. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero sé que es él. Lo siento... en cada uno de mis huesos. —Volteó a verlo con los ojos cargados de sospecha—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Cómo me encontraste y por qué no vino nadie más contigo?

—Los Soldados podemos rastrear a cualquiera. —Sonrió, esforzándose por ocultar lo mucho que le aterraba que Cloud siguiera las órdenes de una voz incorpórea—. Pero soy más rápido que los demás y por eso me les adelanté.

—¿Seguro que no eres uno de ellos? —Cloud retrocedió un paso para fijarse en los clones que los rodeaban.

—No, claro que no. —Se llevó las manos a las caderas y suspiró—. Sabes que no puedes hacer esto tú solo, amigo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

—Tus suposiciones están equivocadas. —Se adelantó, dispuesto a introducirse en el cráter—. Pude una vez con Sephiroth y sé bien como repetirlo.

Zack frunció el ceño y lo alcanzó con determinación:

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Cloud no respondió, por lo que retomó la palabra—. Apuesto a que no lo recuerdas tan bien como crees.

—¿Y por qué apostarías eso? —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de mostrar poco interés por la respuesta.

—Porque estuve ahí. —El mercenario continuó caminando, pero era obvio que quería seguir la conversación—: ¿Me escuchaste? Estuve allí, Cloud. ¿No quieres saber más?

—Dijiste que no eras de Nibelheim.

—Es verdad, soy de Gongaga.

—Entonces no tienes nada que ver con el evento, ningún forastero se alojó en la posada durante esa semana.

—Estuve en primera fila, créeme.

—Patrañas. —Se detuvo en el filo del cráter—. No había nadie más en el reactor.

—Hay tanto que no recuerdas sobre esa tragedia.

—No sé de que estás hablando.

—Tu cabeza está haciéndote ver cosas que no están allí. —Avanzó hacia él con el ceño fruncido—. Tienes migrañas que aparecen y desaparecen como si nada, pesadillas tan vívidas como la realidad, voces y-

—Alto ahí. —Cloud volteó con el rostro lívido por la sorpresa. Acababa de recordar la nota que traía cuando Sadie lo encontró al pie de la catedral. ¿No se llamaba Zack el sujeto que la escribió? Refrenó el impulso de leerla, aterrado por la posibilidad de estar en lo cierto—. ¿Quién... te dijo esas cosas?

—Nadie, es lo mismo que me pasa a mí. —Una ráfaga de viento le arrancó la bufanda del cuello, mandándola a volar por lo alto de las nubes—: Si bajas de este lugar y te vienes conmigo... te lo contaré todo, Cloud. Tengo cada respuesta que necesitas conmigo.

—Primero tengo que matar a Sephiroth. —Frunció el ceño de forma terrible, como si tuviera a su enemigo frente a sus ojos—. No voy a irme hasta que lo consiga.

—Cloud.

—Luego podrás contarme todo lo que quieras. —Su expresión se suavizó un poco al continuar—: No sé quien seas, pero siento... —Suspiró y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón táctico— ...como si ya te hubiera visto antes. En un sueño o algo parecido.

Zack no pudo evitar sonreír. Se esforzó por no mostrarse demasiado emocionado y aclaró su garganta al cerrar la distancia entre ambos:

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que Sephiroth no causó la muerte de Aerith?

La mandíbula de Cloud se tensó y Zack se arrepintió de su comentario arriesgado. Todo rastro de vulnerabilidad desapareció de su mejor amigo y fue reemplazado por la coraza orgullosa de siempre:

—Te diría que suenas exactamente como él. —Llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la Buster Sword—. Ya lo vi cambiar de apariencia, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh, vamos! —Dio un respingo—. ¡No soy el maldito Sephiroth!

—Sólo eso explicaría que me hayas encontrado tan rápido y justo donde Sephiroth se esconde como un cobarde.

—Te encontré porque mis sentidos me ayudaron —mintió en un intento desesperado por alejarlo del cráter. No quería que se convirtiera en una marioneta de la calamidad—. Tengo el mismo mako en la sangre que tú y eso me permite cruzar el mundo a pie si me lo propongo. —Esbozó una sonrisa débil y se encogió de hombros—. No hay mucha ciencia detrás de la razón por la que vine a buscarte.

—¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en evitar que pelee con Sephiroth? —Cloud no abandonó su pose de combate y siguió escupiendo sus pensamientos con rabia creciente—: Manipular, mentir, distorsionar las cosas... eso suena a algo que haría Sephiroth.

Zack gruñó por lo bajo, incapaz de guardar la calma:

—Se nota que no recuerdas nada, Cloud. Él no era así; jamás lo fue... ni siquiera tras lo de Nibelheim. Aún cuando enloqueció fue muy honesto sobre su origen y sus sentimientos para con los humanos.

—Sephiroth es el bueno, no me digas. —Sonrió de lado e interpuso su espada entre los dos—. Parece que estás igual de convencido que los clones que tenemos alrededor, ¿no quieres saltar por el barranco también?

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo. —Avanzó sin intimidarse por el filo de la espada—. ¿Por qué llegamos aquí al mismo tiempo que ellos? —Extendió la muñeca y se señaló las venas con el dedo índice de la mano contraria—. La sangre de Jenova nos está llamando; sus células nos convocaron a la reunión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Aseguró el agarre sobre la empuñadura del arma—. Los Soldados tenemos mako en la sangre, no hay células de nadie involucradas en el proceso.

—No recuerdas lo que pasó después de Nibelheim. —Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la punta del acero—. ¿Crees que seguiste trabajando para Shinra tras la traición de Sephiroth?

—Exactamente. Hasta que me aburrí de hacerlo y decidí convertirme en mercenario.

—Idioteces. —Quiso apartar el arma de su rostro, pero Cloud le propinó un espadazo tan fuerte que tuvo que agacharse para evitar que le cortara la garganta. Chasqueó la lengua al incorporarse—. Las cosas no fueron así.

—¡Cállate! —Lo atacó nuevamente, pero Zack lo esquivó de un salto y la espada desmembró a uno de los clones que se dirigía al filo del cañón—: ¡Nadie volverá a jugar con mi mente! ¡Luego de lo que pasó con Aerith, yo... no lo voy a permitir! ¡Nunca más! —Siguió atacando en un arranque de ira, frustrándose cada vez que su oponente evadía sus embestidas.

—No quiero pelear contigo, Cloud. —Repelió otro golpe de la Buster Sword con la culata de su rifle—. Somos amigos. Lo fuimos desde siempre, aunque no lo recuerdes.

—¡Mentira! —Arrastró la espada por el suelo y el filo sacó chispas antes de salir disparado hacia su enemigo—. ¡La única persona que me importaba...! —El metal chocó contra el arma una vez más—. ¡La única a la que debía proteger...! —Tomó carrera y se volvió a arrojar sobre su enemigo—. ¡Está muerta! ¡Para siempre; para nunca volver!

Zack jadeó, cansado de devolver los golpes que llovían sobre él:

—¡No la traerás de vuelta con nada de esto!

—¡Dije que te calles! —Su garganta se rasgó en un alarido desesperado cuando el rifle de Zack lo golpeó en medio de la tráquea, haciéndolo caer al fondo de una pequeña cueva natural que yacía a sus espaldas.

—Lo siento, viejo... —Meneó la cabeza al ponerse de pie—. No quería reaccionar así, pero no puedo permitir que te hagas daño a ti mismo. —Se detuvo para contemplarlo con dolor. Cloud se sostenía la garganta en un intento por recuperar la compostura, pero la tos persistente que lo aquejaba le impedía continuar la trifulca.

Zack enfermó ante la visión y deseó arrojarse al cráter para ignorar la agonía que le provocó a quien ocupaba un lugar tan grande en su corazón. Pero era lo mejor para todos, ese golpe lo dejaría fuera de combate hasta que enfrentara a Jenova.

—No importa si tengo que hacerlo solo —murmuró cuando sus ojos se posaron en la respiración agitada de Cloud—, prometo que recuperaré la materia negra a como de lugar. —Luchó contra las ganas de sacarlo de ahí—: Quería pelear a tu lado una vez más, pero estás demasiado confundido como para arriesgarme a confiar en ti.

Comenzó a introducirse en el interior del cráter cuando la voz de Jenova se dejó oír en el fondo de su mente. La criatura lo paralizó con la velocidad del relámpago y la fuerza del acero, fijando sus ojos en el cuerpo vulnerable de Cloud sin que pudiera hacer nada por apartarlos:

_«—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la Cetra? —_musitó con su voz melosa_—: Ella te reveló que el alma del verdadero Zack Fair está escondida en el interior de Cloud.»_

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por mover la mandíbula al hablar.

_«—Él no es un ser humano, es un clon como tú.»_

Zack ahogó un gruñido de rabia al replicar:

—¡Men... tira! ¡Es... mentira!

_«—El espíritu de tu predecesor le dio un propósito y una voluntad. El original murió gracias a la intoxicación que sufrió tras ingerir la sangre de tu asqueroso planeta y Hojo dispuso lo necesario para clonarlo antes que a ti. Gaia es muy amable con los hijos que se acercan a ella, ¿eh? Un sólo abrazo a mami... y te arranca el alma como quien destripa un pescado.»_

—Aerith me advirtió... de tu pequeña obsesión... con ganar seguidores. —Torció los labios con dificultad, intentando sonreír de forma arrogante sin conseguir esbozar más que una mueca bizarra—. ¡No cuentes conmigo para... colaborar con tu... complejito de superioridad!

_«—No me provoques, clon. _—Le produjo una jaqueca tan poderosa como para hacerlo caer de rodillas junto a Cloud_—. Vengo a ayudarte (cosa por la que tu madre planetaria no podría preocuparse menos), ¿y me desprecias con petulancia? De escuchar mi consejo, podrías volver con esa a la que tanto añoras.»_

—Cá... llate. —Cayó de bruces al suelo, cruzando miradas con Cloud, quien abrió sus ojos para mirarlo con tanta sorpresa como rencor—. ¡No me importan un pepino... tus jodidos consejos!

_«—Tienes miedo de morir sin irte al cielo, ¿verdad? —_murmuró la enemiga en el fondo de su mente_—. Toda una vida de suplicios, llevando la cruz de los pecados de quien te precedió sobre tus hombros (pecados que ni siquiera son tuyos), ¿para ser rechazado por Gaia? A mí eso me suena fatal.»_

Zack quiso decirle que cerrara la boca otra vez, deseó maldecir y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero la titiritera se apoderó de su cuerpo y lo obligó a mirar a Cloud fijamente, encantada con lo que estaba a punto de sugerir:

_«—Si asesinaras a este ingrato; a este tipejo que no tuvo participación alguna en la gran hermandad que le profesas, el alma de Zack Fair se refugiaría en el cuerpo más cercano; tal y como pasó en el momento de su muerte. __—_Movió la mano de Zack al rifle que cargaba con sus hilos invisibles_—. Quienes mueren deseando que sus espíritus se queden con los que aman tienen almas muy volubles. Bastaría con que te acercaras para que creyera que eres su cuerpo verdadero y se uniera a ti.»_

El ex Soldado hizo uso de toda su fuerza mental para evitar que la criatura lo obligara a apuntarle a Cloud en la cabeza y el cañón de su arma tembló ante su determinación. Jenova chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada por la repentina falta de control:

_«—Esa terquedad te llevará a tu propia destrucción. ¿No quieres ser feliz con esa mujer? ¿Recorrer el mundo y cursilerías así? —_Volvió a provocarle una fuerte migraña para desorientarlo_—: Si tomas el alma que anima a este títere malagradecido, esa que es tuya por derecho, podrás cumplir todos los sueños que te negaron; aquellos por los que peleaste y bien mereces reclamar.»_

Cloud trató de incorporarse, aterrado al oír el discurso de Jenova en la mente de Zack. ¿Qué era eso de que otra alma animaba su cuerpo? Tembló al sospechar que los susurros de Sephiroth no estuvieron tan errados como creyó en un principio. Su enemigo insistía en que era un muñeco construido por Hojo; la réplica de un muchacho de la infantería que murió tras el asedio de Nibelheim. Un clon, _una marioneta._

¿Y si era una copia? ¿Y si por eso le entregó la materia negra en el templo de los ancianos? ¿Acaso Fair sabía tantas cosas de Nibelheim porque era el verdadero dueño de su pasado? ¿Quién era él entonces? ¡¿Por qué diablos podía recordar el incendio de Nibelheim con lujo de detalles?!

_«—Cloud Strife ya no existe... —_murmuró Jenova con delicia, consciente de que el mercenario era parte de la conexión mental que estableció entre los tres_—. El clon jamás estuvo a la altura del original, todo su potencial se perdió cuando lo reemplazaron con este envase sin personalidad. __Si reclamas el alma que es tuya y de nadie más... te permitiré largarte. Déjame el estuche vacío de Cloud y yo veré que hago con él, al fin y al cabo es mejor tener un peón sin voluntad que ninguno.»_

El corazón de Cloud se llenó de angustia tras oír la confirmación de su condición y todo empeoró cuando recordó los acontecimientos que se sucedieron en Nibelheim, cinco años atrás. Jenova los introdujo en su mente con rudeza, sin darle espacio para adaptarse al hecho de que nunca fue el Soldado de primera clase que llegó al pueblo como compañero del gran Sephiroth.

Porque ese fue Zack.

_Siempre... fue Zack._

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, preparándose para lo peor. Sabía que se convertiría en una extensión de Jenova si Zack no lo mataba primero. No dejaría que pasara, prefería morir antes de volver a provocar el martirio de uno de sus seres queridos:

—¡Zack! —gritó sin levantarse del suelo—: ¡Mátame ya! ¡No permitas... que le haga daño a los chicos!

—¡No voy...! —gruñó el otro de forma ronca, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro enrojecía a causa de la lucha que mantenía frente a su captora—. ¡No voy a-

_«—¿No vas a qué? —_siseó Jenova_—. ¿No vas a matarlo? ¿Vas a dejar que ese clon te condene a pasar la eternidad en el limbo? ¿Esa es la forma en la que termina un héroe, Zack Fair?»_

El ex Soldado rugió y enterró los dedos en la tierra, sufriendo la más fuerte de las migrañas que experimentó jamás. Notó que Cloud se incorporaba con una expresión en blanco que indicaba lo inminente de su posesión. ¡Estaba a punto de perder y todo se destruiría a causa de su debilidad! Era imposible imponerse a un ser que logró destruir una civilización entera. Su ambición le prometió que salvaría el mundo cuando no podía ni salvarse a sí mismo.

Jenova se dispuso a dar el jaque y decir las palabras que sometieron a Cloud en el templo de los ancianos, cuando la abofeteó la luz de un misterioso espíritu embravecido que la empujó a la inacción. Lo poco que quedó de las sombras que rodearon a Zack se solidificó en la forma de la materia negra, descansando a sus pies como un obsequio inesperado del más allá.

* * *

Cloud se detuvo a observar el cuerpo inmóvil de Zack, quien dormía con el rostro aplastado contra el suelo. Se acercó a su camarada con un caminar errático y siniestro, agachándose a su lado para girar su cuerpo y ponerlo boca arriba. Le maravillaba la entereza con la que se negó a ser sometido por la calamidad.

Esa admiración se convirtió paulatinamente en angustia, pues cayó en la cuenta de que él no consiguió ganarle a la enemiga ni una sola vez. Primero le entregó la materia negra y luego presionó a Aerith para que se quitara la vida. Pero eso tenía sentido, considerando que Zack estaba vivo y él no. Los clones eran meros instrumentos de la señora de las estrellas y rebelarse a sus designios estaba fuera de discusión.

—Si tuviera tan sólo una décima de tu voluntad... —susurró con los ojos fijos en los párpados cerrados de Zack—. Entonces ella estaría viva.

Se puso de pie con la frente arrugada y los labios tensos, sin dejar de pensar en que todos estarían mejor de no haberlo conocido. ¿A quién trataba de engañar diciendo que Sephiroth ocasionó la muerte de Aerith? El único responsable era él y su incapacidad para oponerse a los demás.

Giró sobre los talones para contemplar el charco de mako que tenía frente a él. Los pocos clones que quedaban seguían arrojándose desde lo alto, desintegrándose al unirse a los despojos de la corriente vital. Quizá tuviera que hacer lo mismo y dejarse caer en el abrazo de Gaia. Después de todo, no era más que una copia incapaz de salvar a nadie.

_«—No lo hagas todavía_ —ordenó la voz de Sephiroth cuando trató de introducirse en la sustancia con un paso vacilante—. _Aún debes cumplir tu última tarea.»_

—Mi última tarea... —Cloud buscó en vano el origen de la voz—. ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es mi verdadero propósito?

_«—La materia negra_ —susurró—. _Tráela y complace a tu amo, mi querida marioneta.»_

—¡Sí! ¡Meteorito! —Sonrió de forma demencial, sujetando la esfera entre sus manos temblorosas—. ¡Esa es mi misión! —Observó el techo de la cueva y descubrió que el cuerpo mutilado de Sephiroth permanecía inmerso en un capullo cristalino de mako solidificado.

Avanzó en su dirección cuando la voz de Tifa se dejó oír a sus espaldas:

—¡Cloud! ¡Espera!

—Tifa, estás aquí. —El enajenado fijó la mirada en sus pies y los ojos se le perdieron debajo del flequillo dorado al murmurar—: Bienvenida a la reunión, el punto donde todo empieza y termina.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando descubrió que Zack estaba inconsciente a los pies de Cloud—: ¡Sadie nos dijo que Zack estaba aquí, pero no imaginé que te hubieras marchado con él! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien lo atacó?

El resto del equipo siguió los pasos de la artista marcial y Sadie fue la segunda en ingresar al recinto a toda velocidad. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Zack para examinarlo, pero su brazo herido (que descansaba en un improvisado cabestrillo) le impidió verificar que todo estuviera en orden, por lo que Vincent se acercó para asistirla:

—Está ileso, pero inconsciente. Estimo que por causa de un agotamiento severo —declaró mientras Cid lo ayudaba a depositar al convaleciente sobre el lomo de Nanaki—. ¿Qué ocurrió, Cloud? —Le dirigió una mirada desconfiada que reflejó la de sus compañeros.

Tifa era la única que se mostraba genuinamente confundida por la situación:

—Cloud, ¿no vas a responder? ¿Por qué te quedas viendo hacia arriba? —Lo imitó y se quedó boquiabierta cuando divisó el torso de Sephiroth suspendido en la muralla de cristal—. Oh, no... No puede ser.

—Perdóname, Tifa. —Cloud se irguió para hacer una reverencia bizarra en medio del sopor que lo invadía, pero sus extremidades se movieron de forma descoordinada y el intento de sonrisa que le destinó se congeló en una mueca macabra que le desfiguró el rostro—. No podré cumplir la promesa del original.

—¿Qué? —La joven retrocedió cuando su amigo de la infancia salió disparado por los aires como una flecha, girando un par de veces en el aire antes de aterrizar en el capullo de mako—. Por la bendita Gaia... —Tifa se cubrió la boca con las manos—. ¡¿Qué hicieron contigo, Cloud?!

* * *

**¡Gracias por la lectura, su apoyo es siempre bienvenido y agradecido!**


	31. La crisis de meteorito

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 31**

**"La crisis de meteorito"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Zack se encontró inmerso dentro de la misma oscuridad que acompañó los años que precedieron a su despertar en la base submarina. Todo salió mal y ahora estaba condenado a flotar en el fondo de esa prisión lúgubre y opresiva.

—¿Cloud? —susurró mientras se esforzaba por no caer en el sueño del que escapó—. Cloud, ¿estás aquí también?

No recibió ninguna respuesta de parte de las tinieblas.

—¡Vamos, háblame! ¡Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó! —Meneó la cabeza, presa de la frustración. ¿Qué ocurrió con Jenova? ¿Logró apoderarse de su cuerpo al final? La criatura insistió en que matara a Cloud y se hiciera con su alma bajo el pretexto de usarlo a su antojo, pero nada de eso tenía sentido. Zack estaba seguro de ser un clon, pues lo comprobó cuando contempló la herida de su mano en el jardín de Aerith.

¿Por qué Jenova se empeñaba en controlar a Cloud en lugar de a la copia que dominó por completo? Algo olía a extraterrestre encerrado y no estaba dispuesto a negar la humanidad de Cloud con tanta facilidad.

—Clon, mi trasero. —murmuró cruzando los brazos y las piernas de forma caprichosa. Él cuidó de su compañero durante un año entero; alimentándolo, vistiéndolo e incluso curando una herida de bala perdida que impactó en una de sus piernas durante la fuga. Zack vio la sangre, roja como las llamas de Nibelheim, derramándose por encima de su pantorrilla izquierda.

Esa no era la sangre de una copia, era la sangre de un humano.

—¿Por qué quieres que crea que es un clon? —dijo con la esperanza de que la todopoderosa escuchara sus dudas—. No puedes confundirlo si está seguro de su naturaleza. Hay algo más... un incidente que se me escapa y en el que confías lo suficiente como para estar segura de que caerá en la trampa. Pero, ¿cuál es?

Apenas terminó de hablar y un espíritu se materializó frente a él. Zack se echó hacia atrás al descubrir que el recién llegado era una copia perfecta de sí mismo. La presencia de su otro yo le puso los pelos de punta, ya que recordaba con exactitud la pesadilla que lo acosó en Gongaga:

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —le gritó—. ¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?!

—No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo —le dijo sin entusiasmo, más fastidiado que preocupado por el temor que le causaba a su acompañante—. Soy tú; el tú que te precedió antes de tu creación.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró de pies a cabeza, retrocediendo un par de pasos como precaución—. Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Eres... el Zack verdadero?

—El mismo. —Hizo una mueca y se rascó la nuca—. Aunque preferiría decir "el primero", en lugar del "verdadero". Es más justo para ti, a fin de cuentas.

—No entiendo lo que haces aquí. —El clon chasqueó la lengua—. Si lo que dijo Jenova es cierto y eras lo único que mantenía la estabilidad mental de Cloud. ¿No deberías estar ayudándolo en lugar de charlando conmigo en medio de la nada?

—No es mi culpa que la criatura le devolviera sus recuerdos. Los suyos ocuparon el lugar de los míos y mi alma fue expulsada del interior de su mente.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

El Zack original frunció las cejas y se llevó las manos a la cintura:

—Significa que ya no puedo volver allí.

—Pero, ¿Cloud ya recordó lo que pasó en Nibelheim? ¿Sabe que nunca fue parte de Soldado?

—Ni recordó todo ni lo hizo con la claridad que merecía. —Le dirigió una mirada ensombrecida por la ira que sentía contra el parásito que dañó a su mejor amigo—. La calamidad lo enredó todo y le hizo creer que es una copia del original.

La expresión del clon no pudo ser más diferente de la de su otro yo, pues sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la declaración:

—¡Ah! ¡Sabía que no era como yo! ¡Siempre se trató del mismísimo Cloud y de nadie más que él!

—Claro que sí, pero a esta altura podría ser demasiado tarde como para festejar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su mente... está demasiado enredada; incapaz de funcionar con normalidad. Temo que su cuerpo no le sirva para nada una vez que lo saquen de la isla.

—Espera un momento. —Se deslizó rápidamente a través del vacío—. ¿Qué isla? Tienes que ser más honesto conmigo. Quiero ayudar a Cloud tanto como tú, así que por favor dime toda la verdad.

—Ya. —El Zack original suspiró y meneó la cabeza antes de musitar—: Está bien, no es como si no quisiera decírtelo. Sólo estaba buscando la forma de que te lo tomes con calma. Escucha, Cloud te quitó la materia negra cuando te desmayaste, encontró a Sephiroth y... se la entregó.

—¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! —Se sujetó las mechas oscuras de su cabellera de forma demencial—: ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Esa basura logró apoderarse de él?!

—No —susurró—. Fue él mismo. Cloud lo hizo porque se lo pidieron, sí, pero esa fue su decisión.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Me extraña que puedas desconfiar de él! ¡Cloud jamás-

—Ya te dije que sus recuerdos están desordenados —lo interrumpió—. Él no puede acceder a ninguno de los momentos claves de su vida; esos que lo convirtieron en la persona que atesoramos los dos. Cloud cree que es un instrumento de Hojo, una herramienta que ya cumplió la función para la que fue diseñada.

—¿En dónde está él ahora? ¡¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo?! ¡Nosotros sabemos todo sobre Cloud, lograremos que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre!

—No lo conocemos tan bien como crees. —El Zack original se encogió de hombros, estableciendo contacto visual con los ojos que eran un reflejo exacto de los suyos—. Él siempre fue muy reservado. ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando lo conocimos? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? No tengo dudas de que vivió muchas cosas que jamás nos compartió.

—Sí. —Se mordió el labio al entender la verdad—. Cloud era más un escucha que un conversador. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo hablaba por los dos en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

—Lo hacíamos, sí. —Esbozó una breve sonrisa al rememorar los ratos que compartió con Cloud, pero el gesto se desvaneció detrás de la amargura que lo invadió al continuar—: Él necesita una conexión más cercana. La de su madre sería perfecta, pero me temo que ya no está disponible.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Cloud después de que le entregó la materia negra a Sephiroth?

—Se arrojó al cráter de Mako y la corriente vital lo arrastró a través del interior del planeta. —Elevó las palmas para tranquilizar a su homólogo—. Pero todavía no está muerto y si haces las cosas bien podrás recuperar su cuerpo. El resto... es un poco más complicado.

—Ya me ocuparé de eso después. ¿En dónde está?

—Ve a la isla principal del archipiélago de Mideel, lo encontrarás en una clínica de la capital.

—De acuerdo.. —Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y le dirigió una mirada compasiva—. ¿Eso significa que te quedarás en este lugar? Que me dejes ir a mí es un gesto tremendo, no esperé que te sacrificaras por una copia cualquiera.

—Nunca dije que me quedaría aquí. —Sonrió con una picardía súbita que le hizo chispear las pupilas—. ¿Crees que un héroe incompleto resolvería un conflicto de semejante importancia? Iremos juntos los dos. ¡Después de todo se necesita a la mejor versión de Zack Fair para resolver este lío!

—¡Qué estupidez, no podemos ir juntos! ¡Tú estás muerto y yo... todavía no sé si no lo estoy también!

—¡Claro que no estás muerto, cabeza de alcornoque! ¡Estamos en el interior de tu mente, es por eso que puedo hablar contigo!

—¿En mi mente? —Se quedó parpadeando como tonto hasta que comprendió la revelación—. ¡E, espera! ¡¿Dices que finalmente recuperé mi alma?! ¡¿Soy yo... otra vez?! ¡¿Soy yo de verdad?!

—No te emociones tanto —sonrió con malicia—. Un alma no es más que un pase al paraíso en caso de morir y por lo que veo sobreviviste sin problemas hasta ahora, así que no vayas a confiarte de más y estropearlo para los dos. Esperé mucho tiempo por una segunda oportunidad.

—No lo haré. —Le devolvió una sonrisa brillante—. ¡Yo también la necesitaba!

El original le extendió la mano a modo de saludo:

—Resolvamos este embrollo y disfrutemos de unas merecidas vacaciones después.

—¡Ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho mejor! —El clon le devolvió el apretón y el súbito contacto de las dos mitades de Zack Fair iluminó todo el espacio a su alrededor, desterrando de una vez por todas a la oscuridad que los envolvía.

* * *

Abrió los ojos para descubrir que la tan ansiada luz lo esquivaba. La sorpresa de verse rodeado de sombras hizo que extendiera los brazos para apartarlas, pero el movimiento fue truncado por las heladas paredes de acero que le impedían escapar del aislamiento.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cómo terminó dentro de ese dichoso cajón de metal? Se sacudió en el lugar y comprobó que podía tocar el techo con la frente, lo que determinaba la estrechez de su prisión.

Lo invadió el temor de quedarse sin aire y tomó una bocanada por instinto, pero notó que estaba sellado dentro de una bolsa de nailon transparente cuando el material húmedo se pegó a sus labios temblorosos.

—Ah, diablos. ¡Diablos! —maldijo, enajenado por el horror que lo consumía. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Acababa de recuperar su identidad y todavía tenía que rescatar a Cloud! La pista de su paradero se perdería con él si moría en ese lugar—. ¡Oigan! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! —gritó al patear con sus botas de comando. Quedarse quieto no le haría ningún bien ya que en algún momento se agotaría el oxígeno disponible.

Si el escándalo no llamaba la atención de sus salvadores quizá atraería la de los captores, quienes le darían una posibilidad de escapar al silenciar su pedido de auxilio. Lo peor que podía pasar era que nadie estuviera cerca, pero no caería en el pesimismo. Alguien vendría tal y como hizo Sadie en la base submarina; liberándolo de la bolsa preservativa en la que Hojo almacenó su cuerpo de mentira.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando evocó el rostro herido de su compañera en el exterior de aquella celda impenetrable. Se prometió que aún si se veía, hablaba e incluso _olía_ como Ciretan Hojo; ni aún así le daría un puñetazo. Sólo por si acaso.

_—__¡Tranquilo, camarada artificial!_ —chilló una voz con un marcado acento irlandés—. _¡Te vamos a sacar de esa curiosa despensa en la que te metieron, sí que sí!_

—¿Qué? —Zack parpadeó por un instante, demasiado sorprendido como para distinguir si el sonido provenía de una persona real o de su deseo de salir vivo del meollo—. ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Responde, por favor!

_—__¡Claro que sí! ¡Deja de gritar o harás que el aire se agote más rápido!_ —respondió la voz aguda y aniñada de una chica—. _¡Vamos, apresúrate!_ —le dijo al de acento irlandés—: _¡¿No tenías las llaves del casillero contigo?!_

_—_ _¡Las tengo aquí, las tengo aquí! ¡No seas tan impaciente!_

Zack quiso pedirles que se dieran prisa, pero lo interrumpió la apertura de una compuerta que se abrió bajo sus pies. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de experimentar un brusco movimiento horizontal. El fulgor del tubo de luz que pendía sobre su cabeza lo cegó y cerró los ojos para disminuir la jaqueca que lo asaltó en respuesta al súbito cambio de ambiente.

—¡Raja la bolsa o se asfixiará! —gritó la joven—: ¡Rápido!

—¡Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo! ¡Mis garras fueron diseñadas para que los niños pequeños no se cortaran con ellas!

—¡¿A quién le importa eso?! ¡Ah... déjame hacerlo a mí! —La chica usó el borde de su _shuriken_ para sacarlo de la bolsa.

—¡Listo! —exclamó el irlandés—: ¡Nuestro amigo está a salvo!

Zack le sonrió a su salvador, pero el gesto de agradecimiento se convirtió en una mueca de terror cuando descubrió que estaba frente a un hombre robusto que vestía una gabardina que le quedaba excesivamente pequeña y culminaba en una inesperada cabeza de gato.

—¡AH, POR LA SANTA BARBA DE RAMÚH! —gritó con el rostro pálido de la impresión—: ¡E, eres... ¿CAIT SITH?!

—¡El mismo! ¡Listo para muchas travesuras más!

—¡¿ESTOY MUERTO?! ¡¿TERMINÉ EN EL LIMBO DE LOS CLONES?!

—Ay, por favor. ¡No pasó nada como eso! —La chica trató de tranquilizarlo, pero Zack se puso más paranoico al ver el bigote falso que tenía pegado bajo la nariz y acabó por arrojarse de la plataforma en la que estaba sentado.

—¡Ese condenado fantasma me mintió! —Retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación—. ¡Se robó mi cuerpo y... me dejó atrapado en este lugar para irse con-

—¡O TE CALMAS O TE METO DE NUEVO A LA BOLSA! —La voz de Yuffie retumbó como un trueno y su rudeza logró que la reconociera al instante. La joven princesa de Wutai podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un clon. Eso seguro.

La mirada ansiosa de Zack se posó temerosamente sobre el rostro afelpado de Cait Sith:

—Pensé... que habías muerto en el templo.

—¡Esa sólo fue la versión anterior! Recuerda que soy un felino controlado por el jefe de planeamiento urbano, Reeve Tuesti. ¡Aunque eso no significa que no tenga sentimientos y emociones propias! ¡No que no!

Zack se quedó estupefacto al corroborar que Cait Sith era el mismo gato hiperactivo de siempre. La emoción se le hizo de lo más curiosa, ya que se asemejaba a la que experimentó tras fusionarse con su otro yo. No se sintió diferente, era como si jamás hubiera dejado de ser la misma persona.

—Yuffie. —Suspiró, aliviado ante su rostro contrariado por el fastidio—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

—Lo preguntas como si supieras en donde estás.

—Ah, sí. Es cierto. —Se rascó la nuca cuando Cait Sith le quitó la chaqueta al moguri de felpa que cabalgaba—. ¿Te molesta ponerme al tanto de los acontecimientos?

—Te encontramos inconsciente en el cráter del norte hace una semana. Cloud estaba contigo, pero actuó de una forma muy extraña cuando le pedimos explicaciones. Fue entonces que decidió darle la materia negra a unos trozos flotantes de Sephiroth que pendían del techo de la cueva. Todo se fue al demonio después de eso... el sitio se derrumbó y unos monstruos gigantes llamados "Armas" escaparon del interior de la tierra para causar destrozos por doquier.

—Las Armas fueron estudiadas por los científicos de Shinra desde hace décadas, pero nadie conocía su sitio exacto de reposo —explicó Cait Sith—. Parece que su único propósito es proteger al planeta y que culpan a la humanidad por los actos de Sephiroth. Nos castigarán a todos como represalia si no conseguimos detenerlas pronto.

—¿Y qué clase de actos cometió Sephiroth para enfurecerlas?

—Velo por ti mismo. —Yuffie se acercó a la ventana del laboratorio y abrió la persiana de un jalón, dejando ver el enorme asteroide que flotaba en el cielo de la tarde. Parecía estar suspendido en el tiempo a causa de la distancia que lo separaba de la tierra, pero el color rojizo de la atmósfera delataba su futura llegada—. Sephiroth invocó a meteorito y selló el destino del planeta.

—Qué me lleve el diablo... —Zack caminó hasta la ventana sin respirar y sujetó el marco con la fuerza suficiente como para quebrarlo en dos. Sus ojos no se apartaron del cuerpo celeste cuando preguntó—: ¿No podemos hacer nada para pararlo? ¿Qué hicieron los de Shinra para explicarle el desmadre a los ciudadanos?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes tú? —murmuró Yuffie con desdén—. Eres un clon como el traidor de Cloud, ve a intercambiar cotilleos en el café de los títeres de Sephiroth para enterarte.

—Ya. No te desquites conmigo por las acciones de Cloud.

—¿Por qué no? Estás extrañamente tranquilo después de oír lo de su traición.

—¡Ah! B, bueno... —Quiso patearse por no disimular que su otro yo le reveló la verdad de antemano. Ahora no se le antojaba contarles que accedió a compartir su cuerpo con una versión muerta de sí mismo—. Oh. ¡Es que la sorpresa me tiene paralizado! ¡Jamás imaginé que Cloud nos traicionaría... _otra vez!_

Yuffie frunció el ceño:

—Yo creo que estás de su lado, ustedes los clones no son de fiar.

Zack dio un respingo y siseó entre dientes al responder:

—Habla la ladrona de materia.

—¡Dejen de discutir! —Cait Sith se interpuso de un salto entre los dos—. Escucha, Zack. Después de que Cloud traicionara a Avalancha _por segunda vez,_ la gente de Shinra se apareció en el lugar y les ofreció escapar del cráter en la nave "Viento Fuerte". Rufus dijo que estaban del mismo lado y que no tenía sentido pelear tras la invocación de meteorito.

—No lo entiendo. —El ex Soldado meneó la cabeza, sobrepasado por la confusión—. Ellos crearon a Sephiroth. Shinra tiene la culpa de todo y ningún rescate improvisado puede cambiar esa verdad.

—Lo sé. —Cait Sith se encogió de hombros—. Pero no lo aceptarán aún si todos somos víctimas de las ansias de venganza del monstruo que trajeron a la vida.

—Tampoco tiene sentido que estuvieran al tanto de su localización. ¿Cómo sabían que los chicos estaban en el cráter?

—Kunsel Reiss —soltó Yuffie con el rostro contraído por el rencor—. ¡Otro Soldado de pacotilla en el que no se podía confiar!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Kunsel jamás-

—Kunsel les dijo que tenían a sagrado con ustedes —murmuró Cait Sith, visiblemente apesadumbrado—. Shinra ofreció devolverle a su maestra a cambio de que les revelara la posición de los rebeldes y por eso se aparecieron en el cráter para rescatarlos.

Zack chasqueó la lengua y se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo a la pared:

—¡Demonios, Kunsel! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —Se giró para contemplarlos—: Esa mujer era... como yo. Y todos los de mi tipo se arrojaron al cráter durante el éxodo de las copias. Shinra lo engañó; Rita Cadence llevaba rato muerta cuando ellos divisaban la cima en el horizonte.

—Estás en lo cierto —asintió Cait Sith—, pero el muchacho no lo sabía y sacrificó su lealtad por una respuesta que necesitaba oír. Shinra le dijo que la señora Cadence era un clon, pero no llegó a tiempo para salvarla.

—Ni se te ocurra defenderlo, se merece cada gota de remordimiento que le quepa. —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente, sin apartar la mirada del meteorito que pendía en lo alto del cielo—. Sabía que esos bastardos codiciosos no tenían ni un ápice de humanidad encima. Prefiero morir mil veces antes de ver la materia de Aerith en las manos inmundas de Ciretan Hojo.

—Esas muertes son innecesarias. Ninguno de los miembros de Avalancha tenía a sagrado consigo y Shinra no logró hacerse con ella. Se enfadaron al descubrir que tendrían que quedarse con las manos vacías y apresaron a los chicos en el interior de esta fortaleza como represalia.

—¿Fortaleza? —Hizo memoria—. Ah, entonces estamos de vuelta en Junon.

—Eso es correcto.

Zack hurgó en su chaqueta para comprobar que la preciosa esfera siguiera en su poder. Una sonrisa de alivio bailó en sus labios curtidos cuando deslizó la yema de los dedos por encima de su superficie cristalina, quien quiera que lo hubiera metido en el estrecho casillero de esa morgue helada no fue lo suficientemente listo como para examinarlo en profundidad.

Nunca se sintió tan feliz de ser dado por muerto.

Sus ojos azules se movieron de Yuffie a Cait Sith al entender que no estaban al tanto del paradero de la valiosa reliquia que traía consigo. Cissnei y Sadie eran las únicas que sabían que se la llevó y supuso que su silencio se debía a lo precario de la situación en la que estaban metidos. Decidió guardar el secreto hasta hablar en privado con alguna de las dos.

—¿Y qué pasó con sagrado? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Nadie sabe. —Yuffie apoyó la espalda en la pared—. Probablemente Cloud se la llevó junto con la materia negra, condenándonos a todos en el proceso.

—El mundo debe estar sumido en el caos. —Frunció el ceño tras notar la calma que reinaba en el pueblo—. Shinra no admitirá que esto fue culpa suya después de lo que pasó con la placa del sector siete. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para que no haya una turba afuera tratando de linchar al presidente?

—B, bueno... —Cait Sith se estrujó las manos—: ¡Es por esa razón que vinimos a buscarte, Zack! ¡Ocurrió algo terrible y eres el único que puede ayudarnos!

—Habla por ti —escupió Yuffie—. ¡Ya te dije que yo puedo vencer a todos estos esbirros de Shinra con una mano atada tras la espalda! ¡No necesitamos a ningún clon de Soldado para rescatar a los demás!

—Calla un momento, niña —la interrumpió Zack, ansioso por terminar de entender el asunto—: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? Pensé que sólo estaban presos para guardar las apariencias.

—Los miembros de Avalancha se convirtieron en el chivo expiatorio de esta penosa situación. ¡Rufus los culpó de detonar la placa del sector siete, pero también de invocar a meteorito! —Cait Sith se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, murmurando un par de lamentos incoherentes antes de continuar—: ¡Jamás creí que las cosas llegarían a este extremo! ¡Shinra... fue demasiado lejos!

—¿Qué pasó? ¡Habla ya!

—¡Los ejecutarán en una hora! ¡A todos ellos! ¡Lo transmitirán... por cadena mundial a la totalidad de la población! —El gato se dejó caer al suelo y se golpeó el rostro con sus manos enguantadas—: ¡Tuve que esforzarme más para convencerlos de que se detuvieran, pero sólo soy un patético arquitecto de segunda!

—¡No puede ser! —Zack empalideció—. ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?!

—¡No tenemos idea de donde ejecutan a la gente! —Yuffie chasqueó la lengua—: ¡Nos tomó mucho tiempo averiguar lo que habían hecho esos cerdos contigo, así que no nos mires como si estuviéramos perdiendo el tiempo!

—¡Pues lo están haciendo! ¡Pude enterarme de todo el rollo del fin del mundo después!

—¡Tú pediste que te pusieran al tanto de lo que pasó, Soldado bueno para nada!

—¡Les dije que dejen de pelear! —Cait Sith volvió a interponerse entre sus compañeros—. Por favor no te enfades con Yuffie, Zack. Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Demoré mucho en construir un nuevo Cait Sith después de lo que le sucedió al anterior. Yo, Reeve Tuesti, traté de olvidar la feliz aventura que nos unió para seguir con mi vida de siempre como empleado de Shinra, pero entonces la señorita Aerith murió y... me sentí terriblemente culpable. ¡De estar ahí como Cait Sith ella seguiría con vida! Este modelo que les habla pudo repetir el sacrificio del templo de los ancianos. Una acción dramática, sí, pero jamás irreversible.

—Tuesti... —Zack frunció los labios al sentir una súbita punzada de lástima por quien supo ser uno de sus enemigos—. No hubieras cambiado nada, Aerith se mantuvo firme en sus creencias hasta el final. —Lo que dijo se sintió equivocado y doloroso, pero tenía la certeza de que su ex novia habría estado orgullosa de saber que confiaba en sus decisiones.

—Gracias por darme ánimos. —El gato robot suspiró—. Ojalá pudiera ser tan valiente como ella, ¿sabes? Hay nuevos inocentes en peligro y yo sigo escondiéndome detrás de este curioso animal de felpa. Lo único en lo que ayudé fue en hacer la vista gorda cuando descubrí a la señorita Yuffie escabulléndose de su celda a través de los monitores del cuarto de seguridad.

—Sí, sí —soltó Yuffie con los ojos en blanco—. ¡No hay tiempo para otro de tus segmentos autobiográficos! ¡Ya tenemos al tipo rudo, ahora hay que rescatar a la gente de Avalancha!

—Eso sólo si Zack cuenta con las fuerzas necesarias para ayudarnos —replicó Cait Sith al sentir un nuevo nivel de respeto por la única persona (después de la dulce Aerith) que se compadeció de su miserable situación—. No olvides que estuvo en coma durante una semana.

—No te preocupes. —El ex Soldado sonrió por la seguridad de poseer su alma original—: ¡Estoy listo para lo que sea!

* * *

—Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con Elmyra cuanto antes —murmuró Sadie desde el rincón del calabozo donde los mantenían prisioneros. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la fotografía de Aerith que sostenía entre sus manos, la delgada lámina humedecida por el frío fue lo único que logró extraer de la chaqueta de Zack antes de que se lo llevaran los Turcos.

Se maldecía por no apoderarse de sagrado también. ¿Qué fue de su viejo amigo? ¿Seguiría con vida o lo habrían arrojado a la basura tras arrebatarle la poderosa materia salvadora? No. La idea de perderlo sólo unos pocos días después que a su mejor amiga hacía que le dieran ganas de gritar.

—¿Estás loca? —Barret la miró de reojo—. ¿Quieres que la pobre mujer se muera de tristeza?

—¿Qué pasará si Elmyra ve la ejecución por televisión y nota que Aerith no está con nosotros? Eso le dará falsas esperanzas y hará que la noticia de su sacrificio sea más difícil de asimilar.

Barret respondió con una risa grave teñida de dolor:

—¿Y tú crees que vamos a escaparnos de esta, Darcy? No... ya no hay forma de salvar el pellejo. Aún si sobrevivimos esta tarde, el meteorito borrará a toda la especie del mapa. El destino final de este tren es la muerte y no hay forma de bajarnos hasta llegar a la última estación.

—¡Todavía hay que encontrar a Zack! Él no nos dejará morir así. Nos ayudará, ¡ya verás!

—¿Olvidas que ese jodido optimismo tuyo te llevó a creer que un apestoso clon de Shinra era el hombre al que buscabas? Apuesto a que Shinra los puso a Cloud y a él en nuestro camino para arruinar la misión.

—Zack no es un traidor y los dos sabemos que Cloud jamás se pondría del lado de los que provocaron que Aerith se quitara la vida.

Barret meneó la cabeza y apoyó una mano en la pared para recargar el peso de su cuerpo:

—Shinra no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó con Aerith, ellos están igual de condenados que nosotros. Ninguno de los ejecutivos buscaba la destrucción mundial a corto plazo, sino una de la que no se tendrían que preocupar durante sus vidas.

—Es cierto... —declaró Tifa al sentarse en el suelo junto a Sadie—. El responsable de su muerte fue Sephiroth y por eso es imposible que Cloud lo asistiera de forma voluntaria. Yo lo conozco, está confundido. Sephiroth le quitó a su madre, su pueblo, Aerith y la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Él podrá haber cumplido algunas misiones turbias como mercenario, pero nunca fue un doble agente.

Sadie suspiró y volvió a fijarse en la fotografía que sostenía:

—Quizá Cloud ya esté con ella para disculparse por lo que ocurrió.

—No —negó Tifa sin un ápice de incertidumbre en la voz—. Cloud no está muerto. Él... tiene que estar vivo en algún lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Dijo que no se rendiría hasta vengarse de Sephiroth y nada le impedirá cumplir esa promesa.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió de par en par, interrumpiendo la conversación. Rufus Shinra (seguido de cerca por el director del fallido programa espacial) ingresó al recinto con las manos sujetas cómodamente tras la cintura:

—Espósalos, Palmer. No quiero que lleguen tarde a la función.

—¡Quiero verte intentarlo, viejo bastardo! —rugió Barret cuando el anciano extrajo tres pares de esposas electrónicas de sus bolsillos.

—Recuerda que el resto de tus camaradas sigue bajo nuestro cuidado —le advirtió Rufus con una sonrisa cordial—. Highwind, Valentine y ese felino interesante al que pronto convertiré en mi nueva mascota personal. ¿Estimo que te mostrarás cooperativo para evitar que los ejecute en tu lugar?

—¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN NIÑITO MALCRIADO ASQUEROSO! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABERLOS SUBESTIMADO! —Barret dio un respingo cuando las esposas se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo momentos antes de que Tifa sufriera el mismo destino.

—¿Subestimarlos? —Rufus soltó una carcajada tras asegurarse de que su enemigo no pudiera castigarlo por su engaño—. Vamos, señor Wallace, ¡piense! ¿Qué miedo puedo tener de dos ancianos deprimidos y un animalejo tuerto? Si no los ejecuto es porque nadie los creería responsables de la destrucción que se cierne sobre nosotros.

—¡INFELIZ MENTIROSO! —Barret quiso destrozar al joven presidente, pero la avanzada tecnología de las esposas se lo impidió. El sistema de negación electrónica Shinra (abreviado como _"SNES"_) sometía a sus prisioneros a una pérdida de voluntad motora capaz de obligarlos a entrar caminando cómodamente al cuarto de ejecuciones.

Su creadora, la bella e igualmente odiosa Scarlet, no dejaba de recibir elogios por el siniestro artilugio que inventó durante sus inocentes vacaciones anuales en Costa del Sol. Rufus prefirió no cuestionar con que fines lo ideó en primer lugar.

—Señor. —La voz de Palmer interrumpió las cavilaciones de su jefe—. ¿C, cómo la esposo a ella? —Señaló el sucio cabestrillo de tela vieja del que pendía el brazo desgarrado de Sadie.

—Ah, por favor... —Rufus se llevó una mano al rostro, tremendamente avergonzado por la ineptitud de su subalterno. ¿Por qué todos sus empleados insistían en arruinar la imagen que tanto se esmeraba en conservar? Pasaron sólo veinte minutos desde que Hojo se presentó frente a los periodistas para preguntarles si no vieron a la criatura salvaje que escapó de su laboratorio.

—Señor. ¿Qué ha-

—¡Sólo espósala y ya! —Rufus jaló el brazo de Sadie hacia su espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria. Esto ocasionó que la prisionera profiriera un gruñido ahogado por el orgullo que le impedía mostrarse débil frente a su atacante.

—No había necesidad de ser tan grosero con la muchacha cuando le espera algo tan triste como una ejecución —murmuró Palmer al cerrar las esposas SNES sobre las muñecas amoratadas de la rebelde.

—¿Qué dijiste, Palmer?

—Nada, señor. Nada.

—Eso me pareció.

—No creas que vas a librarte tan fácil de esto, Rufus —espetó Tifa cuando el sistema de negación la obligó a salir al exterior del calabozo—. ¡Vendrán otros como nosotros y tú desearás que el meteorito impacte con el planeta diez veces antes de cruzarte con uno de ellos!

—Que frase tan memorable, señorita Lockhart —se burló el presidente al verlos perderse pasillo abajo, complacido por la posibilidad de lograr lo que su padre jamás consiguió en vida—. ¡Asegúrese de repetirla frente a las cámaras, seguro que elevará el _rating_ de la ejecución!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Saludos! Le extiendo un sincero y afectuoso agradecimiento a **"ShimoDuck"**, **"Celine0292"** y **"****Kratossoul****"** por brindarle muestras de cariño y gentileza infinitas al fic. Después de tantos meses sin recibir comentarios, encontrarme con los suyos me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando contra los problemas de salud que se interponían entre _"El porqué de las cosas"_ y yo. El apoyo de mis lectores es fundamental **y lo aprecio con todo el corazón.**


	32. Fantasmas del pasado

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 32**

**"Fantasmas del pasado"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —le preguntó Tifa a Sadie mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior—. El estúpido de Rufus no debió jalarlo de esa manera. Prometo que le daré un puñetazo cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Sadie se limitó a sonreír con desgano:

—¿Tiene sentido preocuparse por eso cuando vamos camino a la horca?

—Apuesto que es una guillotina, el viejo Shinra era fanático de las torturas medievales. —Le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de optimismo al añadir—: ¿Qué pasó con tus esperanzas de que Zack viniera a rescatarnos? No desistas todavía, los de Avalancha no nos rendimos tan fácil.

—No lo sé... —Sadie bajó la mirada y observó las piernas que subían los escalones que yacían debajo del lujoso tapete de piel carmesí—. Cuando dije eso no imaginé que nuestros captores tuvieran una tecnología tan avanzada entre las manos.

—Estuvimos en peores aprietos.

—Pensé que yo era despreocupada pero tú lo llevas a un nuevo nivel.

—No soy despreocupada, simplemente trato de-

La respuesta de Tifa fue interrumpida cuando uno de los Soldados que los escoltaba le dio un fuerte empujón con la culata de su rifle:

—¡Silencio, perra de Avalancha! ¡Ya le podrás explicar tu filosofía a la parca!

—¡EH, SI LA VUELVES A TOCAR TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA! —rugió Barret, provocando que los tres militares se dispersaran por un instante. No tardaron en recordar que la única libertad de su prisionero consistía en vociferar, pero se abstuvieron de acercarse para obligarlo a callar. Perro atado no muerde, pero mejor guardar distancia en caso de que se rompa la cadena.

—No te preocupes por mí, Barret —dijo Tifa con tono tranquilizador—. Sabes que ni siquiera sentí el golpe.

—¡Me importa tres pepinos si no lo sentiste! ¡Van a caer veinte meteoritos el día que me quede callado cuando alguien se meta contigo!

Tifa sonrió débilmente, intentando disimular lo preocupada que estaba en verdad. Era del tipo de persona que sufría en privado, mientras sus seres queridos estuvieran alrededor ella trataría de dar lo mejor de sí para animarlos.

Esta compasión natural no siempre obró a su favor, ya que su demora en aceptar que algo no estaba bien con Cloud fue lo que lo llevó a empeorar hasta el punto de creer que no era una persona real. ¡Si no le hubiera dicho que fuera tras Aerith, que tuviera valentía y se disculpara por sus acciones en el templo de los ancianos! De ser más precavida, más desconfiada... quizá ella estaría viva.

Su mente no dejaba de acosarla con el error que concluyó en semejante tragedia; un nuevo pecado que jamás podría perdonarse.

—¡No dejaré que le hagan daño a ninguna de las dos! —siguió proclamando Barret cuando llegaron a la planta alta—. ¡Iré primero y quebraré la maldita guillotina con la fuerza de mi pescuezo!

Los condujeron al interior de un enorme salón con ventanales que se extendían hasta casi tocar el techo. Brillantes cortinas de seda color marfil pendían a los lados de cada apertura, dejando ver el resplandor de las aguas doradas que bañaban la magnífica costa de Junon. Se colocaron varias filas de sillas para que los miembros de la prensa disfrutaran del siniestro espectáculo y los rostros ansiosos de los convidados se fundían bajo el abrazo de la luz azulada que escapaba de los focos que iluminaban el recinto.

Scarlet, la presidenta del Departamento Armamentístico de Shinra, les salió al encuentro en medio del relampaguear de decenas de flashes fotográficos que se desataron con la llegada de los prisioneros:

—¡Ya llegaron los invitados de honor! —Les sonrió con entusiasmo y sus labios rojísimos se extendieron de un lado a otro de su rostro—. Pasen al frente. Todos están deseosos de conocerlos.

Barret chirrió los dientes hasta que su mandíbula respondió con un chasquido. La mujer que los recibió era la misma que dirigió a las tropas de Shinra durante la noche en la que Corel fue borrado del mapa; un demonio dueño de una risa tan horrible como su alma.

—¡Apuesto a que lo están! —respondió el ex minero—. ¡Debe ser la primera vez que se topan con un par de personas decentes!

—Señores, tienen ante ustedes a dos de los elementos más poderosos de Avalancha —declaró Scarlet sin detenerse a escuchar las quejas de Barret. —La directora avanzó con seguridad hasta el moderno panel de control situado junto a la compuerta de metal que los separaba del siniestro sillón de ejecución—. Barret Wallace y Tifa Lockhart. Dos reos sin moral que atentaron contra decenas de lugares de trabajo para probar una ideología retrógrada; enemiga del progreso de la humanidad. El número de muertos no logró que abandonáramos nuestra política de no negociar con terroristas y es por eso que pusieron al mundo entero de rehén bajo la amenaza de meteorito.

—¡Señorita Scarlet! —la interrumpió un periodista que alzó la mano desde la primera fila—: ¿Quién es la mujer con el brazo roto?

—Ah. B, bueno, ella es... —La organizadora del evento se giró hacia Sadie y bajó la voz para evitar ser oída por el resto de los presentes—: ¡¿Se puede saber quién narices eres tú?!

—Me llamo Sadie, también soy parte de Avalancha.

—Bah. —Scarlet dio un respingo antes de volver a enfrentar a los periodistas que esperaban por su respuesta—. Se llama _Sally..._ o algo así. Es sólo otro ejemplo de los muchos jóvenes confundidos que fueron seducidos por los ideales retorcidos del señor Wallace.

—¿Jóvenes confundidos? —Sadie torció la nariz cuando las miradas de los invitados se clavaron en su rostro. Ninguno de ellos parecía sentir ni un poco de compasión por su persona. Estaban desesperados por encontrar un culpable al que condenar y se conformarían con lo que fuera que Shinra señalara como tal.

—Todo va a salir bien —murmuró su jefe—. Esta vieja del demonio va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones cuando logremos salir de esta. No dejes que te afecte nada de lo que diga.

Sadie se lo quedó viendo con creciente curiosidad. ¿No dijo antes que iban en un tren sin paradas rumbo la muerte? ¿De dónde nacía este optimismo inesperado que lo inspiraba a consolar a su subalterna?

—Tifa y tú son cien veces más valientes que yo... —susurró cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuarto de ejecuciones—. Me siento una idiota por estar temblando.

—¡Pues claro que lo eres! —Barret dio un respingo—. ¡Demonios, Darcy, ¿crees qué Avalancha caerá así como así ante Shinra?! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Ah, creo que ahora lo entiendo... —Sus labios se arquearon en un gesto agridulce al recordar la charla que compartió con Zack en el tren que los llevó a Gongaga—. Negación. Eso es lo que te impulsa a hablar así.

—¿Qué?

—Es una de las etapas del proceso de asumir una situación imprevista y dolorosa. Negación, aislamiento, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. No se suceden en el mismo orden y pueden experimentarse en un nivel de frecuencia completamente aleatorio. —Se encogió de hombros—. En el calabozo parecías experimentar una suerte de aceptación.

—¡Al diablo con esas porquerías psicológicas! —Se enfurruñó para ocultar la incomodidad que le produjo que los motivos detrás de sus reacciones fueran así de transparentes. Era consciente de que se preocupaba mucho por Darcy y por Tifa. Tanto como lo hizo por Biggs, Wedge y Jessie (Gaia los tuviera en la gloria) en su momento.

El orgulloso jefe de Avalancha trató de hacer las paces con la idea de morir durante la semana que pasaron presos en la fortaleza, pero la posibilidad de que ejecutaran a sus compañeras frente a sus ojos era una que jamás aceptaría. El Barret que dejaba morir a sus seres queridos para complacer los deseos egoístas de Shinra estaba enterrado debajo de las cenizas del viejo Corel, pudriéndose con toda la corrección política que siempre lo caracterizó.

—Basta de charlas. —Scarlet los interrumpió y las esposas SNES separaron a Tifa del resto del grupo—. No gasten saliva si no es para rogar por sus patéticas vidas.

—¡¿A dónde la llevan?! —Barret hizo el amague de moverse hacia adelante—. ¡Dónde te atrevas a hacerle daño-

—¿Y para qué cree que los trajimos aquí, señor Wallace? —La directora se encogió de hombros y compartió una sonrisa socarrona con la multitud—: ¿Para oír su versión de los hechos, quizá? No... hoy pagarán por lo que le hicieron al planeta con sus acciones imprudentes.

—¡No resolverán nada si nos matan, Scarlet! —le advirtió—: ¡Lo único que conseguirán será que no los linchen antes de que caiga el meteorito! ¡Pero cuando finalmente lo haga, morirán junto con todos los demás!

—Barret... —Tifa tomó la palabra mientras sus piernas la llevaban al interior de la temible cámara de gas—. Aerith dijo que volvería cuando todo terminara, ¿verdad? Pase lo que pase... ella nos recibirá en la Tierra prometida y su abrazo aliviará la angustia de despedirnos antes de tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición, Tifa! ¡No dejes que te dobleguen así como así! ¡Tienes que pelear! _¡Pelear hasta el final!_

Los ojos de la artista marcial se abrieron de par en par al reconocer las palabras de Cloud en los labios de su colega rebelde. Oyó la misma súplica cinco años atrás; momentos después de que su viejo amigo acabara con la vida de Sephiroth:

_«—¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! ¡No te rindas! ¡No cierres los ojos! —le dijo al acunarla entre sus brazos temblorosos, demasiado perturbado por la herida lacerante que abrió el pecho de la joven en dos—. ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Pelear hasta el final!»_

—Pelear hasta el final... —repitió con tono ausente cuando Scarlet la hizo caer de espaldas sobre la silla de ejecución—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú también?

—¿Qué estupideces estás murmurando? —La directora aseguró las correas que evitarían que la prisionera se liberara del sillón luego de quitarle las esposas SNES—. Me gusta cuando mueren peleando, desesperados e ilusionados por una solución imposible de alcanzar. Con esa actitud distante le quitas toda la diversión al asunto. —No se dejó intimidar por los alaridos que proferían los camaradas de la condenada y se inclinó para depositar una llave en el suelo—: Quizá la posibilidad de liberarte te motive a hacer más que quedarte esperando a la parca con cara de sonsa.

—¡Señorita Scarlet! —la llamó uno de los periodistas desde el exterior—. ¡¿Por qué no se ejecutará al líder de Avalancha primero?!

—Porque parte de su castigo será ver caer a sus seguidores primero. Tal y como vimos morir a los inocentes que perecieron durante los atentados de Midgar. —Scarlet cerró la puerta tras abandonar la cámara, dirigiéndose al panel de control con la intención de activar el mortífero gas que truncaría la vida de Tifa.

La delgada uña de acrílico que coronaba su dedo índice se detuvo a escasos centímetros del teclado cuando notó que la multitud se abría para darle paso a la figura inesperada de Reeve Tuesti, el director de planeamiento urbano:

—No te atrevas a oprimir ese botón, Scarlet —le dijo con una voz completamente opuesta a la que programó en Cait Sith. El tono que empleaba era suave y carecía del acento irlandés característico de su contraparte felina—. Los dos sabemos que Avalancha no fue el causante de la tragedia que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Los miembros de la prensa volvieron a cerrarse en torno a Reeve, acosándolo con decenas de preguntas relacionadas con sus sorprendentes declaraciones, pero Scarlet se interpuso entre el recién llegado y los periodistas en cuestión de un parpadear:

—¿Decidiste salir del sótano para jugar al héroe, Tuesti? Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que arroja su carrera a la basura por cinco miserables minutos de fama.

—Sabes que esto no se trata de fama, Scarlet. Tifa Lockhart está lejos de ser una santa, pero esa jovencita hizo mucho más que tú y yo para impedir la llegada de meteorito. No podemos castigarla a ella y a sus compañeros por defender el planeta mientras nosotros veíamos series de _Makoflix_ en el _Home Theater_ de Palmer.

—No seas condescendiente, haces demasiadas suposiciones para ser un hombre acostumbrado a diseñar edificios. Si hay algo que sé es que montar una farsa cursi como esta no te llevará a ningún lado. —Se giró hacia las cámaras y esbozó una sonrisa encantadora para ganarse a los televidentes—: Bien, señores... ¿proseguimos?

—¡Claro que no! —Reeve la apartó de un empujón—: ¡¿No les parece extraño que la directora del Departamento Armamentístico esté llevando a cabo una ejecución pública?! ¡Rufus Shinra está desesperado por ocultar la verdad detrás de esta catástrofe y en su nerviosismo comete una equivocación tras otra!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme, arquitecto pelele de segunda?! —Scarlet intentó arrojarlo al suelo con ella, pero Reeve esquivó sus manotazos torpes con sobrada agilidad.

—Escuchen —declaró con la mirada fija en los lentes fotográficos que reflejaban su rostro determinado—. Quien les habla es un hombre cargado de pecados imperdonables. Fui el responsable de diseñar los reactores de mako de Midgar y la red eléctrica que abasteció la ciudad en los últimos quince años. Gracias a mis conocimientos Shinra pudo demostrar que se interesaba por el progreso de la humanidad. Con la tecnología necesaria, todos podrían tener acceso al bienestar que les correspondía por derecho.

»Pero en la práctica estuvimos lejos de ofrecerles algo que se pareciese a esa utopía de prosperidad venidera. La mayoría de la electricidad se destinó a los que poseían supremacía adquisitiva y las migajas se desperdigaron entre la gente de los suburbios. Los reactores de mako crearon una situación lamentable que exacerbó la brecha social entre ricos y pobres, lo que llevó a tensiones irremediables que culminaron en la formación del grupo rebelde conocido como _"Avalancha"._

»Si bien la agrupación surgió para equilibrar la balanza en favor de los desprotegidos, con el pasar del tiempo descubrieron un secreto que nos empecinamos en esconder: El Planeta que habitamos es un organismo vivo y todas las criaturas son parte de él. Nuestra supervivencia está ligada al flujo de la corriente vital; un recurso no renovable que atraviesa el interior de la tierra y que elegimos bautizar como _"energía mako"._

Reeve tuvo que hacer una pausa obligada cuando los periodistas estallaron en preguntas y exclamaciones que nacían de la más pura confusión. _¡¿Qué el planeta estaba vivo?! ¡¿Qué sus vidas dependían de un torrente misterioso que semejaba la sangre en las venas de un animal?! ¡¿Qué ocurriría cuando se acabara el mako?!_ Las reacciones fueron de lo más variopintas, pero Reeve no se dejó amedrentar por los cínicos ni inquietar por los aterrados y continuó su discurso con sencillez y honestidad:

—El mako es energía extraída de la corriente vital. Todos sabíamos que la cosecha destruiría el mundo, pero nos negamos a renunciar a ella; convenciéndonos de que encontraríamos una solución antes de que se llegara a tal extremo. Los miembros de Avalancha intentaron negociar de todas las formas posibles, pero nadie los escuchó. —Sus ojos se posaron en Barret, quien lo observaba con una mezcla de orgullo y perplejidad—. No puedo justificar las vidas que se perdieron durante las revueltas que ocasionaron los rebeldes, pero no sé de que otra manera habrían conseguido frenar esta desgracia por tanto tiempo como lo hicieron.

—¿Dice que Avalancha retrasó el incidente de meteorito? —preguntó una reconocida corresponsal de Kalm—. ¿Qué tiene que ver su llegada con la absorción de la corriente vital?

—La lucha continua de Avalancha no sólo truncó los planes que Shinra dispuso durante su mandato, sino que también demoró el cataclismo al que nos sometió el desaparecido General Sephiroth. —Reeve fue nuevamente interrumpido por el griterío que se suscitó ante la mención del famoso Soldado de primera clase, pero se empeñó en seguir hablando a pesar de las preguntas que rompían como olas a sus pies—. Sephiroth formó parte de un experimento que salió terriblemente mal. Una criatura inocente... infectada por un cultivo de células ancestrales que le inyectaron con el propósito de hacerlo más fuerte. La combinación lo hizo perfecto por fuera, pero pudrió su mente y su corazón hasta que odió todo a su alrededor.

»El desprecio por la raza humana lo consumió y por eso utilizó una magia antigua para invocar al meteorito que nos borraría del mapa. El desertor se escondió durante cinco años y su reciente reaparición concluyó en la calamidad a la que nos enfrentamos. El paradero actual de Sephiroth nos es desconocido —mintió—, pero tanto la gente de Avalancha como la de Shinra está trabajando para localizarlo y aniquilarlo antes de que él lo haga con nosotros.

—Señor Tuesti —volvió a increpar la reportera de Kalm—. ¿Si están trabajando juntos cómo es que nos invitaron a presenciar la ejecución de sus principales representantes? Rufus Shinra y la señorita Scarlet declararon que Avalancha era directamente responsable por la tragedia de meteorito, pero se negaron a brindar una explicación tan profunda como la suya. ¿Significa esto que la empresa se dividió en dos facciones opuestas?

—No. —Reeve esbozó una sonrisa cargada de un entusiasmo que le iluminó la mirada—. Shinra siempre será Shinra y yo siempre seré de Avalancha.

Barret y Sadie vitorearon a sus espaldas, pero el rostro del primero se torció al vislumbrar la amenaza que se cernía sobre el autoproclamado miembro de su organización. Scarlet se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud y la palma abierta de su mano se estrelló contra el rostro de Reeve, produciendo un chasquido que sumió a la sala entera en un silencio atronador:

—¡Bastardo traidor! —chilló—. ¡Sabía que no podíamos confiar en un mequetrefe chiquilicuatro como tú! ¡¿Por qué no vuelves a ocuparte de esos feos monigotes tuyos que nadie quiere comprar?!

—Vaya... —Reeve se pasó una mano por la mejilla y sonrió con una chispa de malicia en el fondo de sus ojos café—. Eso no le gustará a mis pequeños.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Tú no tienes-

Scarlet fue interrumpida por la llegada de una enorme shuriken que la mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación. Las cámaras de los reporteros se movieron frenéticamente de la directora caída a la entrada de la sala de ejecuciones, donde filmaron la heroica entrada de Yuffie, Zack y Cait Sith. El ex Soldado noqueó a los guardias que trataron de frenarlos instantes antes de que Cait Sith se arrojara de un salto a los brazos de Reeve:

—¡Apuesto a que la gente querrá comprar cientos de seres como yo luego de oír el magnífico discurso de nuestro creador!

—Bueno... al menos pude actuar como una distracción medianamente eficiente mientras ustedes no estaban.

—¡Lo has hecho requetebién, sí que sí! ¡Pronto podremos cumplir nuestro sueño de fundar un parque de diversiones en las ruinas de-

—Ya, ya. —Reeve lo apagó para evitar que los periodistas se enteraran de los planes que le confesó al gato robot durante sus horas de soledad—. ¡Gracias por tus servicios, hora de descansar!

—¿Se puede saber por qué no dijiste que tendríamos que subir veinte pisos para llegar a la sala de ejecuciones? —se quejó Yuffie sin lograr recuperar el aire—. Tu apestosa marioneta salió con el cuento de que era información confidencial.

—Esto no es una sala de ejecuciones, mi querida Yuffie —la corrigió—. Nos encontramos en el salón de fiestas de la fortaleza.

Yuffie observó la siniestra habitación en la que encerraron a Tifa:

—¿Qué clase de enfermo tendría una cámara de gas en un salón de...? Ya. Olvídalo. Es Shinra, no tiene sentido preguntar.

Zack se movió como una flecha hacia los prisioneros y los liberó del dominio de las esposas SNES con el anulador de señal que les proporcionó Cait Sith:

—¡Listo! ¡Esos aparatejos no causarán más problemas! —Se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios cuando Sadie volteó a verlo. Su compañera lucía terrible, pero sonreía como si acabara de ganar la lotería. La joven intentó estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero Zack retrocedió para evitar el contacto—: No tendrías que estar aquí, Sad. Te dije que te quedaras atrás.

—No me sermonees ahora. —Sadie desvió la mirada bruscamente, avergonzada por el rechazo—. Te compartiré mis propios reproches luego de liberar a Tifa.

La risa aguda de Scarlet los tomó por sorpresa; forzándolos a voltear en la dirección opuesta. La directora del Departamento Armamentístico se puso de pie de un salto y los miró con fiereza por debajo de su enmarañada cabellera dorada:

—¡No les conviene tenerme de enemiga, espantajos! —Extrajo un control remoto del escote de su vestido y oprimió el botón encargado de activar los rociadores de gas, para inmediatamente arrojarlo al suelo y partirlo en dos con un pisotón de sus tacones de estilete—. ¡Esto recién empezó!

La mujer fugó junto con el resto de los miembros de la conferencia y Zack trató de darle caza, pero Sadie lo sujetó del antebrazo para detenerlo:

—¡No vayas tras ella! —le gritó—: ¡Ayúdanos con la puerta! ¡Tenemos que sacar a Tifa de ahí!

Zack asintió y se sumó a Barret en su desesperado intento por arrancar la pesada puerta de acero de las bisagras que la fijaban a la pared, pero todo esfuerzo resultó inútil. El portón no se movió ni siquiera cuando Reeve y Yuffie se acercaron para dar una mano.

Sadie (imposibilitada de ayudar a causa de su brazo herido) se propuso activar el micrófono del panel de control, manipulándolo con más torpeza de la deseada a causa de los nervios. Casi pegó el rostro a la imagen que le devolvía el monitor cuando advirtió que la prisionera empezaba a toser violentamente:

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —le gritó a través del dispositivo—. ¡Tienes que encontrar la manera de alcanzar esa llave!

—¡N, no puedo! —La voz de Tifa reflejaba el cansancio que la invadía conforme luchaba por escapar de la silla de ejecuciones—: ¡Está demasiado lejos!

Barret abandonó toda intención de derribar la puerta al oírla, arrojándose sobre el tablero para sujetar el micrófono entre sus manos temblorosas. Esta horrible situación le traía el aroma de la carne quemada de su esposa a la memoria, una pesadilla que amenazaba con hacerlo perder la razón al entremezclarse con el amable recuerdo del día donde conoció a Tifa por primera vez:

_«—¡Disculpa! ¿Eres el padre de esa niña? —le preguntó _ _desde el portal de entrada al Séptimo cielo; el bar que administraba con tanta habilidad como buena disposición._

_—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? —Barret se detuvo a media calle, fastidiado por la mirada inquisitiva de la dueña del local. Supuso que la joven notaba el poco parecido que compartía con su hija adoptiva y pretendía acusarlo de querer vender a la chiquilla al mercado Muro. ¡Pues al demonio con eso, él no era ningún traficante de personas y no se cansaría de corregir a cuánto citadino idiota se propusiera insinuarlo!_

_—Parece un poco cansada... —murmuró sin despegar los ojos de la niñita que dormía sobre la espalda de Barret—. Administro una posada en el segundo piso del bar, ¿no quieren quedarse a pasar la noche? Hace mucho frío como para dormir a descubierto._

_—¿Ya anocheció? —La sorpresa que lo invadió ocasionó que olvidara su desprecio—. Demonios, es difícil distinguir el día de la noche debajo de este macabro techo de acero._

_—Sí. —Tifa elevó la vista—. Es una de las desventajas de vivir en la pobreza. Apuesto a que es diferente encima de la placa superior. —Barret no dijo nada, así que retomó la palabra—: Veo que no son de por aquí, ¿eh? A mí también me costó acostumbrarme a los suburbios._

_—¿Eres forastera?_

_—Sí. Vine desde... —Se abstuvo de mencionar su verdadero pueblo natal. No confiaba en nadie luego de la masacre de Shinra— ...Ciudad Cohete. El sitio se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma cuando se canceló el programa espacial._

_—Los fantasmas no pagan la cuenta ni cierran la puerta al salir —bromeó Barret, sintiéndose más a gusto en compañía de una extranjera como él—. Por suerte estamos sólo de paso, quiero que Marlene se críe sin echar de menos el buen calor del sol._

_—Es lo que todo padre querría. —Tifa sonrió y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al contemplar a los viajeros. Ambos le recordaban a tiempos felices imposibles de recuperar—. Y por eso no les conviene salir a semejantes horas, Midgar es un sitio peligroso._

_Barret puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso pretendía ignorar la metralleta que traía ensamblada en el brazo? Nadie amenazaría la integridad de su hija mientras él estuviera cerca. Se dispuso a mandarla al diablo, pero algo en la mirada detrás de los ojos carmesí que lo observaban lo obligó a callar. Existía... una cantidad infinita de emoción en ellos que le erizaba la piel._ _»_

Los espasmos que sacudían el pecho de la prisionera lo trajeron de vuelta al presente:

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DESISTIR, MUJER! —gritó—. ¡¿No decías que los de Avalancha no se rendían fácilmente?!

—Estoy haciendo... lo mejor que puedo —se excusó con una apatía que aterró a quienes la observaban a través de la pantalla. Su cuerpo carecía de la fuerza que lo caracterizaba a causa del veneno pernicioso que se colaba por su garganta.

—¡Esa perra oxigenada las dejó a medio metro de ti, trata de estirar las piernas para alcanzarlas! —rogó Barret al apoyar la palma de la mano libre en el monitor—. ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo, Tiff...! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES!

La fe que su jefe ponía en ella la halagaba, pero Tifa sabía que ni todo el coraje del mundo podría salvarle la vida. Ni siquiera tras zafar las piernas de las cinchas pudo hacerse con el llavero que yacía en las baldosas heladas de la habitación. El mundo a su alrededor se redujo hasta convertirse en un túnel cerrado y asfixiante que se tragó cada una de sus ilusiones.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el eco de un sonido familiar detuviera su estrepitosa caída en el olvido:

_«—Tifa...»_

¿Era esa la voz de Cloud? ¿Volvió para cumplir su promesa? No, él mismo admitió la imposibilidad de consumar el pacto de su infancia. ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Barret? ¿Su padre, quizá?

—¿Papá...? —musitó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ciega ante la noche que se cernió sobre ellos—. ¿Papá, eres tú?

_«—Soy yo, Aerith.»_

No era necesario que se presentara, dado que su voz se dejó oír con total claridad en el segundo intento. Tifa jamás habría olvidado el tono amable de quien supo ser su primera amiga desde la muerte de su madre.

—¡A... Aerith! —Parpadeó fuertemente cuando consiguió divisarla a menos de un metro de distancia, flotando en medio de la oscuridad.

La figura translúcida de la Cetra sonrió al ser reconocida:

_«—Tengo algo importante que decirte._ —Se estrechó las manos frente al estómago del que todavía manaba un río tan negro como las penumbras del recinto que compartían—. _Debes decirle la verdad a Cloud, de otra manera no podrán cargar a sagrado.»_

—La verdad. —Tifa se esforzó por comprender, se sentía atrapada en medio de un sueño opresivo que le apagaba los sentidos—. ¿Hablas... del incidente de Nibelheim?

_«—Toda la verdad._ —Arqueó las cejas sin apartar sus enormes ojos verdes del rostro de su compañera—. _De su pasado... y del tuyo también.»_

—No hay nada especial en el pasado. —Oprimió los labios en un esfuerzo por negar la importancia de los días de su niñez—. Nada, excepto un juramento inocente que hicieron dos amigos de la infancia.

_«—Amigos._ —Aerith le dirigió una sonrisita cargada de picardía—: _Descubrí al verdadero Cloud gracias a los susurros de la corriente vital, Tifa. Sé que hubo una promesa, pero que jamás se dio entre dos amigos.»_

—Ah... —Tifa empalideció, avergonzada al ver expuesto su secreto más privado—. B, bueno... fuimos vecinos y hablábamos de vez en-

_«—Poco importa que no fueran cercanos en ese entonces._ —Aerith se inclinó y tomó el llavero con sus dedos transparentes—. _Crees que Cloud te aprecia porque inventaste un mundo donde eran inseparables, pero lo cierto es que lo hace por una razón infinitamente mejor.»_

—¿Cuál?

_«—Porque son amigos en el presente.»_

—¡Aerith! —Un par de lágrimas se derramaron por encima de sus mejillas macilentas—. ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Debí decírselo antes, mucho antes! ¡Soy... una cobarde egoísta y nada más!

_«—Atesora el futuro._ —Depositó las llaves sobre la falda de la prisionera antes de perderse entre las tinieblas—. _No permitas que lo destruyan los fantasmas del pasado.»_

—¡Aerith, no te vayas! ¡No te vayas por favor!

La aparición respondió con una súplica propia al finalizar la frágil conexión que las unía:

_«—Encuéntralo, Tifa. Eres la única que todavía puede alcanzar al verdadero Cloud.»_

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Me alegra seguir compartiendo esta historia en el inicio del año 2020! Recibí decenas de comentarios maravillosos desde la última actualización y quiero expresarle mi agradecimiento a **"Cerulean1990"**, **"Celine0292"**, **"Kratossoul"**, **"Tati-san"**, **"Mariavaldez"**, **"Cocoshom"** (y un par de anónimos más) por dejarme saber lo que opinan de _"El porqué de las cosas"._

Publico fanfics en esta página desde el año 2010 y no podría sentirme más dichosa de ver que los lectores de la comunidad siguen siendo tan atentos, constructivos y honestos como siempre. ¡Aprecio cada palabra que le destinaron al fic! ¡Gracias por la buena onda!


	33. Arma Zafiro

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 33**

**"Arma Zafiro"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡Ah! ¡Pero no te mueras sin decir la frase con la que te despediste de mí! —bufó Rufus Shinra cuando el televisor de su oficina le devolvió la imagen inconsciente de Tifa. La mujer volvió a desmayarse tras experimentar un breve delirio donde le dirigió una serie de súplicas miserables al aire que la rodeaba.

El presidente se recostó en el sillón con los labios torcidos por una ligera mueca de insatisfacción. La traición de Reeve Tuesti empañó la diversión que le producía el evento, pero se consolaría con la muerte de la terrorista para desquitar la amargura.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de canal para observar los intentos desesperados de quienes se desvivían por liberarla, cuando lo sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas:

—Saludos, joven presidente Shinra. Es un placer conocerlo en persona.

Rufus se giró hacia los recién llegados y comprobó que se trataba de un par de Soldados de tercera clase que escoltaba a una pequeña mujer pelirroja que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

—¿Por qué la dejaron pasar? —gruñó—. Les dije que me dejaran en paz hasta que terminara la transmisión.

—Pero, señor... es la organizadora de la rueda de prensa. —Se atrevió a responder uno de los guardias—. Dijo que era extremadamente necesario que hablaran sobre lo que pasó durante la ejecución.

—¿Acaso eres su vocero personal? —Dio un respingo despectivo y se incorporó para indicarles que se retiraran—. Si quiere presentar una queja puede hacerlo en el área correspondiente. Deberían considerarse afortunados de que los invitamos en lugar de tragarse las mentiras infundadas de Tuesti.

—No vengo para plantear ninguna queja —declaró la mujer—. Sino para proponerle una solución.

—¿Una solución? —Rufus se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Primero que nada... —Cissnei extrajo una pistola de su chaqueta y fusiló a los Soldados que le flanqueaban los lados, ambos cuerpos se estrellaron contra el suelo—. Siéntese.

—¿Qué diablos? —Se vio tentado a sacar su propia arma, pero lo disuadió la mira que reposaba inalterable entre sus cejas blanquecinas—. ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Estás con los de Avalancha?

—Dije que se siente. —Señaló el sofá con la punta de la nueve milímetros que cargaba—. O acabará igual que los hombres a los que no se molestó en entrenar para evitar este desastre.

—Yo no estoy a cargo del programa "Soldado" —declaró sin inmutarse por el deceso de sus guardaespaldas, tomando asiento con más fastidio que inquietud—. Pero ten por seguro que le pediré explicaciones al imbécil de Heidegger en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

—Está muy seguro de que saldrá de aquí con vida, presidente Shinra.

—¿Quién eres? —Le clavó las pupilas cristalinas como el hielo de su corazón, examinándola en busca de pistas que pudieran revelar su identidad.

—Si se lo digo tendré que matarlo.

—Interesante.

—Antes le hablé de una solución, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Hay dos formas de resolver este atentado. Una; desactiva la cámara de gas y sobrevive. Dos; se niega, lo asesino y la desactivo yo misma.

Rufus cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra:

—¿Por qué me das a elegir siendo que podrías matarme ya mismo? Lo único que conseguirás es alargar las penurias de la prisionera de Avalancha.

Cissnei frunció el ceño y ajustó el agarre del arma que no despegaba del rostro de su enemigo:

—Quiero creer que no está tan podrido como su padre.

—¡Ah! ¡Una prueba de fe! —Soltó una risa grave—. Te adelanto que no funcionará, prefiero morir diez veces antes que hacerle la vida más fácil a una rata de los suburbios.

—Ya... —Dejó caer los hombros sin disimular la desilusión que la engulló como una ola—. Significa que no cooperarás.

—Exactamente. —Sonrió, deleitado con el juego de palabras que acababa de venirle a la mente—. Literalmente _m__uero_ por saber tu nombre, señorita verdugo.

—No entiendo.

—Dijiste que tendrías que matarme después de decírmelo y yo no pienso mover un dedo para evitar la muerte de tu amiga. ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un mismo tiro, eh?

—Cissnei.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Cissnei —musitó sin ninguna emoción en el rostro—. Es el nombre que me dieron en el orfanato de Shinra.

—Cissnei... —Los ojos de Rufus se abrieron de par en par. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron, dejándolo con una sorpresa que rebasó su fachada petulante—. Eres la rebelde de los Turcos. La que desertó después del incidente Fair, ¿verdad? No, es imposible. Mi padre envió a uno de sus mejores agentes a encargarse de ti. ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía estés con vida?

Los labios de la pelirroja se arquearon sutilmente, develando un orgullo que se traslució por detrás de su mirada apacible:

—Tseng jamás jaló del gatillo. —Y nada más decir esto le disparó.

Rufus se fue de espaldas sobre el sillón y un par de Turcos ingresó a la habitación. Apresaron a Cissnei sin que presentara mayor resistencia, sintiéndose sorprendidos y alterados por su inesperado regreso. Rude la creía muerta, mientras que Reno reprobaba su decisión de vengarse:

—¡Demonios, mujer! —la regañó con los ojos fijos en las piernas del presidente que sobresalían por detrás del asiento volteado—. ¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!

Rude se quitó los anteojos en un gesto solemne, apesadumbrado por la suerte de su querido jefe. Primero Tifa y ahora el muchacho que vio crecer. La vida de un Turco era todo menos justa.

—El joven Rufus no se merecía una muerte tan turbulenta, aún estaba en la flor de la vida.

—Y todavía lo estoy. —Se incorporó con una dificultad que no menguó la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios—. Quédate tranquila, Cissnei. —Jaló la solapa de su camisa para enseñar el chaleco antibalas que llevaba debajo—. No soy tan estúpido como el viejo Shinra.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! —La mujer intentó debatirse, pero era imposible librarse del agarre de Reno—. ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Y tú una pésima sicaria. La próxima vez asegúrate de darme en la cabeza. —Sonrió con malicia al añadir—: Le repetiré el consejo a Tseng, apuesto a que no se equivocará otra vez.

—¿El jefe metió la pata? —dijo Reno con una chispa de picardía detrás de las pupilas. La vuelta a la vida del presidente no podía importarle menos—. ¡No manches, esto tiene que registrarse para la posteridad! ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se emborrachó y le disparó a los gatos de la plaza otra vez?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —lo cortó Rufus mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. Llévenla al calabozo. Pronto se reunirá con el resto de los traidores.

—Hablando de eso, señor —musitó Rude—. ¿Qué hacemos con los amigos de Cloud?

—¿Los... _qué?_

—¡Es decir! ¡Me refiero a los rebeldes de Avalancha! Todavía están intentando liberar a la señorita Tifa y-

—Ya —lo interrumpió con visible hastío. El impacto de la bala en su abdomen no le produjo daños graves, pero las costillas le dolían como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión—. Ustedes dos encárguense de escoltar a la traidora hasta su celda que yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

Ninguno de los dos replicó. Condujeron a la prisionera a través del pasillo de angostas paredes blancas en absoluto silencio, hasta que a Reno lo venció el fastidio de tener que encerrar a uno de los suyos:

—Eres una estúpida —espetó con más impotencia que rabia—. Pudiste volver a Mideel cuando te escabulliste durante los incidentes del cráter del norte. ¿Para qué diablos viniste, Ciss? ¡El jefe arriesgó el trasero para darte otra oportunidad y tú la usas para meterte de nuevo en la boca del lobo!

Cissnei permaneció impasible con la mirada fija en un punto invisible del horizonte:

—La mujer egoísta que conociste murió cuando nació la que se preocupa por los demás.

—¡Bah! ¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Bien dicen que Minerva le da pan al que no tiene dientes!

—Nos apena obrar así, Cissnei —murmuró Rude en tono conciliador—. Pero tú misma te lo buscaste.

Kunsel Reiss estaba de guardia al final del corredor y una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de su rostro cuando divisó a la prisionera de los Turcos. ¿Cuándo la capturó Shinra? ¿Por qué no escapó de la redada en las afueras de Icicle?

Ella no lo reconoció bajo el casco de Soldado, por lo que habló en un tono diferente para no develar su identidad. Lo último que quería era darle explicaciones después de su traición.

—Escuché disparos —dijo con la voz más grave de lo normal—. ¿Qué pasó en la oficina del jefe?

—Esta damita le voló la cabeza a dos compañeros tuyos —respondió Reno con visible diversión. La rivalidad entre Turcos y Soldados iba tan lejos como para que le importara un comino la seguridad de los miembros de la milicia—. Tuviste suerte, viejo. Una hora más y te habría tocado a ti.

—¿Qué hizo... qué? —Se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía de sobra que Cissnei era una asesina profesional, pero creyó que su larga estadía en la isla le había enseñado el valor de la vida ajena—. No puede ser. ¿Qué no era una desertora?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —La simpatía se borró al instante de su rostro—. ¿La conoces?

Kunsel se apresuró a corregir su indiscreción:

—¡C, claro! ¡Todos... los miembros de Soldado estamos al tanto de las órdenes de captura! Recuerdo el día en que salió la suya en el boletín.

—Ya. —Reno se encogió de hombros—. Estimo que tienes buena memoria, soldadito.

—Por supuesto, es parte del tratamiento de mako —dijo lo último sin prestarle mucha atención a su oyente. Su mirada estaba fija en la mujer que acababa de partirle el corazón. ¿Cómo pudo matar a sus compañeros? Ambos tenían familias, sueños y honor.

—Vamos a llevarla al calabozo. Anota que el presidente salió ileso del conflicto y telefonea al departamento de asuntos internos para dar cuenta de la situación.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró cuando los tres se perdieron escaleras abajo. Años atrás se enorgullecía de saberlo todo sobre la empresa y el personal que la conformaba, pero ahora estaba ciego en la oscuridad; perdido dentro de un uniforme que lo sofocaba bajo kilos de promesas rotas e ingenuidad.

* * *

Rufus llamó al servicio para que retiraran los cadáveres de su oficina cuando lo impresionó el aullido de la estridente alarma de la fortaleza. Lanzó una maldición cuando el recinto se tiñó de carmesí a causa de la iluminación protocolar que se empleaba en situaciones de emergencia.

Pocos segundos después el rostro barbudo del director del Departamento de seguridad pública apareció en el marco de la puerta que daba al exterior:

—¡Señor! ¡Tengo malas noticias!

—No me digas, Heidegger. —Rufus puso los ojos en blanco y esquivó uno de los cuerpos para acercarse al recién llegado—. ¿Qué hicieron esos tipos ahora? Es una vergüenza que tus tropas no puedan derrotar a un experimento frustrado, un arquitecto cobarde, una princesa adolescente y dos palurdos de los suburbios.

El director soltó una carcajada:

—¡Gya, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso se oye como un chiste de bar!

—Guárdate la risa de caballo para después y dime porqué cuernos encendieron la alarma.

—Ah, sí. —Se aclaró la garganta antes de llevarse los brazos tras la cintura y sacó pecho para recuperar la seriedad perdida—. ¿Recuerda el tema de las Armas, señor?

—¿Los guardianes del planeta?

—Exacto. Arma Zafiro hizo aparición en la costa y se acerca a toda velocidad a la fortaleza.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Rufus se arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación y deslizó las persianas que cubrían las ventanas que daban al mar. Se le fue el color del rostro cuando vio que la criatura se abría paso a través de las aguas.

Arma Zafiro era un titán acuático de quince pisos de altura. Las escamas de su cabeza en forma de estrella resplandecían bajo el sol poniente, dando la impresión de que un nuevo astro se elevaba sobre la superficie del océano tranquilo.

—¿A qué velocidad se mueve? —preguntó Rufus, masajeándose la sien.

—Setenta nudos y aumentando, señor. ¿Cuál es la orden?

—Envíala de nuevo al fondo del mar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En serio tengo que explicarte todo?

—Es el protocolo, señor.

—Más estupideces del viejo Shinra, recuérdame que derogue el procedimiento cuando lleguemos a Midgar.

—Lo haré, señor. ¿Permiso para utilizar el "Hermana Ray"?

—¿El qué?

—¡El Hermana Ray! ¡El cañón estrella que corona nuestra invaluable fortaleza!

—Qué nombre tan ridículo. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Sí, sí. Con eso bastará.

—¡A la orden, señor! ¡Le satisfará ser testigo del glorioso poder de ataque de nuestra tecnología más novedosa!

El presidente le dio la espalda en una muestra evidente de disgusto, pues parecía que el destino se empeñaba en negarle la única satisfacción que le interesaba; ser testigo de la caída de uno de los miembros de Avalancha. A esa altura la fulana ya debería estar muerta y enterrada.

Se posicionó frente a la ventana con las manos sujetas tras la cintura y el semblante atento al arma gigante que se desplegaba en la zona contraria del fortín. Unos paneles compuestos de capas de cobre reforzado se elevaron del suelo para proteger a la ciudadela de los efectos colaterales generados por la explosión. Sólo fueron instalados en los locales más importantes del complejo, pero a Rufus le tenían sin cuidado las viviendas de los habitantes menos distinguidos de Junon.

Hecho esto el Hermana Ray giró cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha, movimiento que se facilitó gracias al empuje de los pistones hidráulicos que se deslizaban al abrigo de un centenar de engranes hechos del más noble acero.

La totalidad de las tropas residentes interrumpió sus esfuerzos por darle caza a los rebeldes para ir a presentarse a los pies del cañón. Cada uno de ellos empuñaba su propio lanzacohetes portátil, listo para sumarse al ataque en caso de necesidad. El jefe de escuadrón se llevó la bazuca al hombro y rezó por no convertirse en la primera víctima de la furia del planeta.

—¡Carguen, apunten... Y FUEGO! —gritó Heidegger a través del intercomunicador, señalando a la criatura a través de la ventana como si los operadores de la sala de armamento pudieran verlo en persona.

El arma se retrajo segundos antes de escupir una bola de fuego que salió despedida en dirección de la fuerza de la naturaleza que los amenazaba. Arma Zafiro se sumergió en las profundidades al ser alcanzada por la explosión que produjo una onda de choque tan potente como para levantar olas de seis metros a su alrededor.

—¿Y? —preguntó Rufus con fastidio tras varios segundos de silencio—. ¿La eliminamos?

—No lo sé, señor.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Déjeme asegurarme antes de darle una respuesta inexacta. —Heidegger tomó los binoculares que llevaba colgados del cuello y se los llevó al rostro al añadir—: El oleaje impide que comprobemos el estado actual del objetivo.

—¿Y el radar? ¿No pueden confirmarlo con su ayuda?

—Las Armas no son seres comunes y corrientes, señor —musitó el director mientras movía la cabeza con los lentes encima de los ojos—. Están compuestas por un tipo de materia distinto al de los demás seres vivientes y es muy difícil detectarlas en el radar. El avistamiento que se produjo hace instantes fue realizado por medio de los vigías asentados en lo alto de la fortaleza. Si no hay respuesta visual, entonces no podemos estar cien por ciento seguros de haber dado en el blanco.

El presidente quiso decir algo, pero lo interrumpió el súbito aullido que emergió de la costa. Arma Zafiro había vuelto a ponerse de pie; ilesa a pesar de la potencia del impacto. Abrió las fauces y su garganta se iluminó por la burbuja de energía luminosa que se acumuló en su interior.

—¡Ay, por la santa barba de Ramúh! —exclamó Heidegger al retirarse a tropezones del ventanal—. ¡Está a punto de contraatacar! ¡Hay... que replegar a las tropas!

—¿Por qué habríamos de retirarnos? Hagan uso del cañón de nombre ridículo otra vez.

—¡No se puede! ¡Le tomará unos minutos recargarse por completo!

—Qué inconveniente. —Rufus no se movió del lugar—. Que tus subordinados disparen a discreción hasta entonces.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, señor! ¡La magnitud del ataque será tremenda! ¡No es algo que pueda frenarse ni siquiera con una centena de lanzacohetes! ¡Perderemos a muchos hombres!

—¿Acaso pedí tu opinión? —Le dirigió una mirada tan helada como para provocar la envidia del témpano de hielo más solitario del continente del norte—. Es una orden.

—Yo... —Heidegger suspiró, resignado. No se consideraba un tipo blando pero se preocupaba por la integridad de su ejercito, aunque sólo fuera por la importancia táctico estratégica que representaba—. Está bien, señor presidente. Les diré que mantengan la posición.

Rufus hinchó el pecho de orgullo cuando inició la ofensa de los hombres que estaban dispuestos a morir por los ideales de la empresa. La masa de seguidores acosó a la bestia con millones de tiros certeros que se estrellaron contra la plena extensión de su piel azul verdosa, pero ninguno de ellos demoró el rayo divino que borró por completo el ala oeste de la fortaleza, evaporando todo lo que no fuera parte del peñasco sobre el que estaba construida.

La ausencia de paneles defensores en la zona contribuyó al nivel de destrucción que se evidenciaba a simple vista. Los lamentos de los supervivientes se repitieron a lo largo y ancho del lugar cuando la luz se disipó por completo.

—¿Ya cargó el cañón? —preguntó Rufus sin un ápice de empatía por los damnificados.

—S, sí... ya está listo, señor.

—Bien. ¿Qué estás esperando? Diles que disparen otra vez.

—De acuerdo... —Heidegger encendió el intercomunicador con desgano, los ojos fijos en lo poco que quedaba del sector occidental del edificio—. Por lo menos destruyó los galpones de abastecimiento y no las barracas. Gracias a eso sólo tenemos que lamentar el sacrificio de los héroes que estaban al pie del ala oeste. Les haremos un reconocimiento cuando esto termine, ¿verdad?

—Da la maldita orden de una vez, Heidegger.

—Sí, señor. —La luz del aparato que sostenía se iluminó cuando hizo contacto con la sala de operadores—. Vuelvan a disparar, pero esta vez apunten a la cabeza. Desde aquí puedo distinguir una zona que no está protegida por la armadura que le recubre el resto del cuerpo.

Rufus Shinra se regocijó cuando el Hermana Ray cobró vida y se elevó por encima del horizonte hasta que la mira se alineó con el único punto vulnerable del oponente sobrenatural. Arma Zafiro volvió a abrir la boca para defenderse del temible disparo, pero la acertada observación de Heidegger consiguió penetrar la barrera y separar la cabeza de la hija del planeta de su cuerpo mortal.

Los despojos de Arma Zafiro cayeron de espaldas en las profundidades, hundiéndose lejos del aire inundado por los vitoreos jubilosos de los residentes de Junon.

* * *

Tifa volvió en sí tras oír el estruendo de la segunda explosión.

Estaba rodeada de escombros y lo poco que quedaba del gas venenoso se escapaba a través del hueco que provocó el ataque de Zafiro en el techo de la celda. La mitad exterior del recinto fue vaporizada junto con el ala oeste y Tifa entendió que estuvo a sólo dos metros de reunirse para siempre con Aerith.

Observó la superficie del océano dorado por un instante, la tremenda longitud del Hermana Ray cubría el calabozo con una sombra que acentuaba el resplandor cobrizo de la tarde. Su contemplación fue interrumpida cuando la voz de Barret se escuchó a través del parlante:

—¡Tifa! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Responde!

—Sí, lo estoy. —Se fijó en la cámara que pendía precariamente de la pared contraria—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuesti trató de meterse al sistema pero esa bruja condenada selló la puerta bajo contraseña. Si no fuera por el ataque de ese monstruo te habríamos perdido para siempre.

—No es para alarmarse tanto, ya no queda gas aquí adentro.

—Escucha. Saldremos al exterior, subiremos al cañón y uno de nosotros bajará para tomar la llave y liberarte.

—Pero, es que... —Tifa se miró la falda tras recordar el sueño que tuvo durante su desmayo y soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir que la llave estaba exactamente donde la dejó Aerith—. ¡No te preocupes, Barret, la tengo aquí conmigo! ¡Me sacaré los grilletes y los esperaré allí!

—¿Qué demonios? —Barret se rascó la nuca en un acceso de confusión.

—Es imposible. —Sadie se acercó al monitor y husmeó por detrás de su jefe con una expresión similar en el rostro—: La llave estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Zack rió por lo bajo, divertido por la perplejidad de sus compañeros:

—¡Nada es imposible si se tienen amigos del otro lado!

Sadie torció los labios. Si la tierra prometida existía, era una entidad insaciable que gustaba de engullir los sueños y promesas de sus víctimas sin un atisbo de piedad. Pensó con rabia en que jamás perdonaría el sucio robo de las almas de sus padres, de Angeal y de Aerith. Pero no se lo diría a Zack, no pretendía desanimarlo tras la forma heroica en la que salvó a sus camaradas.

—Sea cual sea la respuesta —declaró—, no podemos desaprovecharla. Los guardias están ocupados con el asunto de Arma Zafiro, pero se acordarán de nosotros en cualquier momento. Tenemos que darnos prisa y subir a la azotea cuanto antes. —Se giró hacia el ex Soldado y le dio un leve empujón en el hombro con la palma de la mano—. Zack, tú guías.

—Como digas, Sadie-lady.

El grupo siguió a su líder en dirección a la salida y Barret se acercó a Yuffie (quien marchaba al final de la comitiva) para susurrar con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Reeve:

—¿Qué tiene que ver ese bastardo de Shinra con nosotros? ¿Por qué traicionó a la empresa que le daba de comer?

—Es Tuesti, el creador de Cait Sith. —Señaló el peluche que el arquitecto cargaba entre los brazos.

Barret dio un respingo, elevando la voz:

—¡Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ese felino ridículo y ahora tenemos que soportarlo en versión humana! ¡Menuda molestia!

Reeve suspiró al escucharlo:

—Esto me gano por ser abogado de causas perdidas.

Ingresaron al pasillo exterior cuando el Hermana Ray contraatacó a la bestia marina, escupiendo un rayo anaranjado que se deslizó de ventana a ventana en un par de segundos. El impacto iluminó la zona con la fuerza del relámpago y Arma Zafiro se fue de espaldas sobre la superficie del mar; dejando una estela de humo verdoso como única evidencia de su breve existencia.

—Son demasiado poderosos... —murmuró Yuffie, tan impresionada como fastidiada por la capacidad armamentística del enemigo.

—¡Y así se van otros quinientos años más de vida del planeta a la basura! —gruñó Barret—. ¡Malditos irresponsables!

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. —Sadie jaló a Yuffie para alejarla del ventanal—. Vamos, sigan caminando. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora.

No encontraron ningún tipo de resistencia y llegar al techo fue cosa de chiste. En cualquier otro momento habría resultado una misión imposible, pero Heidegger no escatimó esfuerzos a la hora de trasladar a la totalidad de sus tropas al pie del cañón. Hablando del arma; Tifa los saludó desde su pulida superficie, agitando la mano y sonriendo con una dicha que creyeron perdida tras la trágica desaparición de Cloud.

Se quedaron pálidos de la impresión cuando vieron aparecer a Scarlet a sus espaldas.

La directora temblaba de rabia, desalineada y sudorosa a razón de lo difícil que le resultó trepar a la azotea. Su cuerpo era esbelto, pero esto se debía a una serie de costosas cirugías plásticas y no a un estilo de vida saludable. El mayor ejercicio físico de Scarlet consistía en caminar de su oficina a la cafetería, donde se atiborraba de comida chatarra siempre que podía.

—¡TÚ! —chilló para llamar la atención de Tifa—. ¡Gracias a ti soy el hazmerreír del mundo entero!

La artista marcial se giró con el ceño fruncido por la acusación:

—Te hubiera ido mejor de no intentar asesinarme.

—¡Ja! ¿Y perder la chance de castigarte por todas las vidas inocentes que arrebataste al volar los reactores? Nah, creo que me agrada la idea de ser una justiciera.

Los labios de Tifa se entreabrieron en un gesto de dolor. El resto del equipo no tardó en darles alcance, pero la joven extendió una mano para indicarles que se quedaran atrás:

—Tienes razón, Scarlet —concedió—. Mi sed de venganza me condujo por un camino que multiplicó el dolor que me causaron ustedes a mí. No sé si existía un sendero más justo y me arrepiento de no ser tan lista como para descubrirlo. No puedo traerlos de vuelta, así como tú tampoco puedes devolver la vida que le arrebataste a la esposa de Barret durante la masacre de Corel.

La mujer se giró para contemplar al recién nombrado con perplejidad, soltando una risa socarrona al dirigirse nuevamente a Tifa:

—¡Ah! ¡Conque de ahí se me hacía familiar! Los mineros son todos iguales, es fácil confundirlos entre sí.

Barret se adelantó con los ojos echando chispas y el alma ardiendo de indignación:

—¡Me encargaré de que nunca te olvides de mí, perra consentida!

—¡No, Barret! —Tifa se interpuso entre los dos—. ¡El planeta está muriendo porque no logramos entendernos con esta gente! Si trabajamos en equipo, confiando los unos en los otros, quizá esto pueda resolverse de una vez por-

La joven fue interrumpida por la sonora bofetada que se estampó contra una de sus mejillas manchadas de hollín. La odiosa Scarlet (con la faz tan colorada como su nombre) ni siquiera retiró la mano del rostro de su víctima al declarar:

—¡A mí no me va a dar sermones una zorrita cualquiera de los suburbios como tú! ¡¿Y qué si maté a esa golfa pendenciera?! ¡Fue su culpa por nacer en un agujero olvidado por Dios!

Los presentes se quedaron pasmados e incluso Barret dio un paso atrás al predecir cual sería la próxima acción de su compañera de equipo. Tifa inhaló y exhaló, meneando la cabeza al musitar:

—No digas que no lo intenté, Aerith. —Para enseguida darle un puñetazo que la sacó disparada del cañón. Scarlet se retorció ridículamente en el aire antes de atravesar el hueco del techo del calabozo y caer despatarrada sobre la silla de ejecución.

—¡Eso! —vitoreó Yuffie—. ¡Con tantos golpes en la cara va a quedar el doble de idiota!

Tifa hizo un mohín, incómoda por tener que recurrir a la violencia en perjuicio de sus planes de paz. Barret notó su decepción y se acercó para sujetarle el hombro de forma afectuosa:

—A Mirna le hubiera gustado ver eso, Tiff.

—¿De veras lo crees? —Le devolvió la sonrisa y secó una lágrima de emoción que le resbaló por la mejilla con la yema del dedo pulgar. Le era muy grato recordar las anécdotas que involucraban a quien supo ser la primera compañera de vida de Barret.

—¡Ja! ¡Demonios que sí! ¡Lo habría hecho ella misma de estar aquí!

El sol de la tarde se ocultaba bajo el mar cuando la nave "Viento Fuerte" pareció surgir desde las profundidades oceánicas, alborotando tanto la cabellera como la ropa de los sorprendidos miembros de Avalancha con la potencia de sus cientos de hélices y turbinas.

—¡Ah, no puede ser! —Zack dejó caer los hombros—. ¡¿Shinra de nuevo?!

—¡Qué va! —Barret soltó una carcajada y señaló al hombre que los saludaba desde el interior de la cabina—. ¡Es el desgraciado de Cid!

* * *

—¡Por el santísimo Da-Chao! ¡¿Cómo diablos se robaron la nave estrella de Shinra?! ¡¿Qué no eran prisioneros ustedes también?! —chilló Yuffie mientras sus ojos se movían del hocico de Nanaki a los rostros indiferentes de Vincent y Cid.

—Los asuntos pendientes que teníamos contra Shinra nos motivaron a trabajar en equipo —explicó Nanaki, sentado junto a las escaleras que llevaban al área de radares—. Fue fácil escapar del laboratorio de Hojo por segunda vez, nada más tuve que hacerme el muerto y esperar a que se metiera a la jaula para disecar mi cadáver. Luego de escapar me encargué de liberar a Cid y a Vincent.

—No se podía esperar otra cosa de un viejo tigre astuto como tú, ¿eh? —Barret volvió a reír—. Ni tampoco de Cid, veo que no tienes problemas pilotando este pedazo de armatoste desvencijado.

—¡Eh! ¡Más cuidado en como te refieres a mi nave, zopenco! —Cid se cruzó de brazos—. Fui su capitán durante mis días como empleado de Shinra y fue mía para cruzar el cielo hasta que esos bastardos decidieron confiscarla. ¡Es más, yo mismo la diseñé y ensamblé todo lo que ven a su alrededor!

—Vaya... —Yuffie abrió la boca un palmo—. Y yo que pensé que todos ustedes eran un hato de tontos.

—¡No me interrumpas, mocosa! ¡¿No ves que todavía no acabo de hablar?!

—¡Si te va a tomar tanto tiempo es porque no eres tan inteligente!

—Ya, ya. —Barret suspiró—. Sigue, Cid.

—El único problema fue que tuvimos que ingresar una contraseña para acceder al panel de control. Pensé que estábamos jodidos, pero el bueno de Vinny usó su pasado como Turco en nuestro favor e ingresó el código para sacarla del hangar.

Tifa rió al recordar como los subestimó Rufus por creer que eran dos ancianos deprimidos y un animalejo tuerto. Lo repentino de sus carcajadas provocó que todos voltearan a verla, por lo que se apresuró a disimular la naturaleza de su buen humor:

—¡Oh! No pasa nada, es sólo una pequeña satisfacción personal.

—Bah, ojalá tu satisfacción fuera contagiosa —gruñó Cid—. Con el fin del mundo colgando en el medio del cielo se me dificulta sonreír.

—Es verdad. —Tifa suspiró—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No tenemos idea de lo que pasó con sagrado.

—¡Ah! —Zack abandonó el asiento que ocupaba de un salto—. ¡Primero tenemos que ir a Mideel!

—¿Mideel? ¿Para qué?

—¡A buscar a Cloud! ¡Con todo el jaleo casi se me olvida decirles lo que pasó con él!

—¡No puede ser! —Tifa se sujetó de la baranda del puente, demasiado sobrepasada por la emoción como para soportar el peso de sus piernas—. ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡¿Cuándo te enteraste?!

—¡Es una certeza difícil de explicar, pero prometo que no se arrepentirán de confiar en mí!

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Nos leemos otra vez! ¿Por dónde empiezo a agradecer las toneladas de amor que recibió este fic desde la última actualización? ¡Me hicieron tan, pero feliz con los comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos que le obsequiaron a "El porqué de las cosas"!

Esta sección fue especialmente difícil de escribir, así que aprovecho para extenderle un afectuoso agradecimiento a **"Celine0292"**, **"Cerulean1990"**, **"Kratossoul"**, **"Mariavaldez"**, **"Tati-san"**, **"Yunaestela-Dev"**, **"Hellenyt"** y **"NescentVanitas"** (los últimos dos son lectores de Wattpad), por el apoyo y la buena onda incomparables.

¡Ojalá tengan un dichoso y pacífico día de San Valentín! ¡Gracias por estar del otro lado!


	34. Acuerdos y desacuerdos

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 34**

**"Acuerdos y desacuerdos"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

**Puente de la Nave "Viento Fuerte". Minutos después del amanecer.**

—Está lloviendo a cántaros... —musitó Tifa ante el ventanal frontal—. ¿Es seguro volar con este clima, Cid?

—¡Claro que sí! Estamos en una aeronave, no un bote.

Tifa torció los labios y puso los ojos en blanco:

—Ya lo sé, me refería a la tormenta. ¿Las corrientes de aire no son peligrosas?

—Lo son cuando están presentes. —Señaló el radar meteorológico—. Esto no es más que un aguacero pesado. Es pura lluvia y nada más.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Sí. Mideel es una zona lluviosa, especialmente cuando llega el monzón. —Se giró hacia el panel de control—. Ah, espera. Parece que llegó un mensaje.

—¿De quién? —Nanaki se adelantó, invadido por un extraño presentimiento.

—Del viejo Bugenhagen.

—¿El abuelo? —Avanzó a grandes saltos que lo llevaron al otro extremo del puente—. ¿Qué sucede con él?

—¿Sabes leer?

Nanaki hizo un mohín, visiblemente ofendido:

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No soy un crío ignorante!

—Entonces más te vale enterarte por ti mismo, no me gusta transmitir malas noticias.

Se acercó al monitor y retrocedió como si lo hubieran abofeteado al leer el mensaje:

—¡No! ¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vincent desde el rincón que ocupaba.

—¡Mi abuelo está gravemente enfermo! —Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Cid—: ¡Por favor, señor Highwind! ¡Le ruego que me lleve a Cañón Cosmo para verlo!

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Crees que mi nave es un puto taxi?

—¡No pretendo abusar de su amabilidad, pero jamás viajé solo y temo perderme si trato de llegar por mi cuenta!

Vincent se interpuso entre ambos y le dirigió una mirada severa al piloto:

—No puedes negarte a llevarlo, Cid. Si no fuera por su ayuda seguiríamos presos en Junon.

—¡¿Vas a pagar el combustible que gastaremos en darle la vuelta al jodido océano?! ¡Si no lo harás entonces vuelve a tu apestoso rincón!

—No olvidé lo que dijiste en la celda. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué ocurrió con tu resolución de no darle la espalda a los que sufren?

—Yo... —Cid cerró la boca de golpe, apretando el cigarrillo que fumaba entre sus dientes amarillentos—. ¡¿Y qué si lo dije?! ¡¿Tengo que dar el brazo a torcer por culpa de cada maldita cosa que se me ocurre decir frente a ti?!

—Conoces la respuesta.

—¡Ah, por favor! —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y posó la mirada en la figura cabizbaja de Nanaki—. ¿Estás seguro de que tu abuelo no tiene una gripe y ya? A la gente mayor le encanta exagerar sus dolencias para llamar la atención.

—No. El abuelo jamás haría eso. —Meneó la cabeza con seguridad—. Le gusta fanfarronear sobre lo joven que se siente a pesar de rayar los ciento treinta años y por eso me preocupa su enfermedad.

—Cañón Cosmo queda del otro lado del planeta. —Tifa se acercó a Nanaki—. Cloud nos necesita, no podemos desviarnos así.

—Podríamos dividirnos en dos equipos —propuso Vincent—. Tomaré el Potrillo y lo acompañaré a Cañón Cosmo mientras ustedes siguen el viaje a Mideel en Viento Fuerte.

—Eso suena bastante razonable —concedió Tifa.

—Vaya... —Nanaki se giró hacia el pistolero—. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, Vincent. No olvidaré este favor.

—Ni lo menciones, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para pagarte lo de Junon.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —Sadie dio un paso al frente y le dedicó una sonrisa amable al felino—. Tengo muchísimas ganas de visitar el cañón.

—¡Oh! —Nanaki asintió—. ¡Claro! Recuerdo que te interesaba ver el telescopio del abuelo.

—Exactamente y también me gustaría conocerlo a él.

Zack puso los ojos en blanco y descruzó los brazos para unirse al grupo que se formó en el centro de la sala. ¿Es que no podía quedarse quieta en un sólo sitio?

—Voy con ustedes —murmuró a regañadientes—. Aunque Minerva sabe que lo último que quiero es perderme el regreso de Cloud.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas, entonces? —Sadie lo miró con cansancio—. Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

—Lo habría hecho si no insistieras en ponerte en peligro a cada segundo que pasa.

—¿Peligro? ¿En una villa rústica de peregrinación?

—Las Armas andan rampantes por el mundo y Cañón Cosmo no es inmune a su poder. Viste lo que hizo Zafiro en la fortaleza de Junon, ¿qué crees que pasará si una de esas cosas ataca la meseta?

—De ocurrir tu presencia no cambiaría las cosas, Zack.

—No. Pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de reprochártelo antes de morir.

—¡Tienes la cabeza más dura que el escudo de Odin! ¡Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme yo sola!

—¡Si eso fuera cierto no estarías usando ese estúpido cabestrillo!

—¡¿Vas a echármelo en cara hasta que muera?!

—¡Sí! ¡Y lo hago para que no pase pronto!

—Por lo más sagrado. —Vincent se interpuso entre los dos—. ¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Saldremos al mediodía, si no están en el hangar del Potrillo para entonces nos iremos sin ustedes dos.

—Genial, haré mi equipaje enseguida. —Sadie quiso retirarse, pero Zack la sujetó por la muñeca con más incertidumbre de la que se atrevía a demostrar.

—Sad. Estoy hablando en serio, no es momento para viajes de placer.

—Debes dejar de subestimarme. —Se soltó del agarre—. Que haya tenido un accidente no significa que sea una desvalida. Puedo ir a dónde se me antoje cuando se me antoje.

Zack suspiró y abandonó la cabina para escapar de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Dio un respingo al recordar que Aerith solía quejarse de que no le prestaba atención, mientras que Sadie se le escurría como agua entre las manos cada vez que podía.

Pensó con fastidio en que nunca terminaría de entender a las mujeres.

* * *

**Sede central de Shinra, Midgar. Cinco años atrás.**

—¡Eh, Sadie! ¡Con permiso! —Zack se metió al consultorio de su psicóloga sin esperar una respuesta. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se desvaneció cuando la vio sentada en un rincón con el cabello blanquecino desparramado sobre el rostro y la espalda encorvada hacia adelante.

Escuchó un sollozo escapar de su garganta, pero tuvo que esperar al segundo para confirmar que no era un invento de su imaginación. ¿La chica de carácter más estable que conocía estaba llorando? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo tendría problemas alguien que sabía resolver los ajenos tan bien como ella?

—¡Oye, no! —Se acercó y se inclinó para buscarle la mirada. Hizo el amague de sujetarle el hombro, pero el movimiento se quedó a medio camino—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡Oh! —Lo miró como una presa que reconoce a su predador—. ¡Zack! ¿Qué... haces aquí?

—Ya es hora de la consulta. —Apretó los labios y dejó caer los hombros al agregar—: Pero parece que necesitas que te escuchen más que yo.

—No, no... —Se pasó el pañuelo que sujetaba sobre los ojos, manchándose una mejilla de rímel por error—. Es una tontería.

—¿Mis problemas también son tonterías?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué lo serían los tuyos?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. —Inspiró profundamente y se incorporó para contemplar el exterior a través del ventanal—. Un montón de cosas insignificantes acabó por formar una avalancha de emociones, estoy muy estresada últimamente.

—Ya, pero algo tuvo que desencadenar el incidente. ¿Cómo es que le dicen? ¡Ah, ya sé! —Sonrió—. ¡La gota que derramó el vaso!

Sadie lo miró por encima del hombro:

—Que haya tenido efectos devastadores no significa que deje de ser una gota carente de importancia.

—Que sea una gota carente de importancia no significa que no te haya hecho llorar.

—¡Oh, Zack! —Juró oírla reír, pero no pudo precisarlo ya que volvió a darle la espalda—. ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudar a los demás? ¿No te cansas de estar siempre dando, dando y dando... sólo para recibir un montón de indiferencia a cambio?

—¿Indiferencia? —Se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara ella—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Me agradecieron muchas veces por mis servicios. ¡Mira! ¡Hasta me ascendieron a primera clase! Puede que no estuviera muy feliz al principio, pero es obvio que me lo gané a base de dedicación y trabajo duro.

—Es evidente que no tienes idea de lo que piensan los otros Soldados de ti.

—¿De veras? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué dicen?

—Te dije varias veces que no puedo quebrar el secreto profesional.

—¡Vamos, Sadie! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que me atiendo contigo? —Toda severidad desapareció de su rostro al agregar—: Somos amigos, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo seríamos? Primero; sería inapropiado y segundo; no sabes nada de mí.

—Hmm, sé algunas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Volteó hacia él. Sus ojos estaban irritados, pero libres de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo cuales?

—Pues... —Se llevó una mano al mentón—. Sé que estás preocupada por ese tipo que desapareció.

La psicóloga retrocedió un paso y su espalda chocó suavemente contra el cristal de la ventana. Había olvidado que Zack la siguió cuando se introdujo en los suburbios para reunir información acerca del paradero de Angeal.

—Ah. Mi paciente, sí —musitó—. Pero no te permito que uses información que conseguiste a través de medios ilícitos.

—¿Cómo que ilícitos?

—Me seguiste sin mi autorización, tienes suerte de que no te denunciara con el director Deusericus.

—Ay, Sad. —Zack puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Todavía sigues molesta por eso? Te dije que estaba desesperado por-

—No me interesan tus excusas —lo interrumpió—. Eres demasiado metiche para tu propio bien.

—Habla la psicóloga que me pregunta como me siento cuarenta veces por minuto.

—Es mi trabajo. —No pudo evitar sonreír al añadir—: Tú lo haces por vocación.

—Nada es grato si no se hace con pasión. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque sé que pensamos diferente al respecto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Crees que soy demasiado tonto como para notarlo, pero puedo ver que te conduces como un pequeño androide obediente por la vida. —Le dirigió una mirada profunda, de esas que sólo usaba cuando se deshacía de su fachada de tipo despreocupado—. Hay algo que no está del todo bien en ti, Sadie. Es casi como si jugaras a ser una psicóloga de Shinra.

La piel se le erizó al oírlo y se frotó los antebrazos para tranquilizarse. Zack era mucho más perceptivo de lo que demostraba y necesitaba ser extremadamente cuidadosa con ese aspecto de su personalidad.

—Es el cumpleaños de mi madre —soltó por impulso, demasiado deseosa de cambiar de tema como para pensar con claridad—. Está muerta y... por eso estaba llorando.

Los ojos de Zack se cerraron de golpe y su mandíbula se torció a un lado a causa de la revelación. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por acusarla de ser una máquina sin corazón y el arrepentimiento lo llevó a ponerse de pie de un salto para cerrar la distancia entre ambos:

—¡Sadie, lo siento! ¡Yo... no lo sabía!

—No importa. —Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada—. Fue hace mucho tiempo y generalmente no me afecta demasiado.

—Pero fue la gota que desencadenó la avalancha, ¿eh?

La joven se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos, sintiendo que el brillo verdoso que los cubría la reconfortaba de una manera misteriosa. Era muy similar al de los reactores de mako que iluminaban el barrio donde creció.

—Las lágrimas son un mecanismo saludable para liberar tensión acumulada.

—Sean saludables o no... —Le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, atreviéndose a tocarla por primera vez en la vida—. Espero no volver a verlas. Puedes cambiar los roles y usarme de psicólogo antes de llegar a esos extremos, ¿sabes? Si las cosas van mal, sólo búscame y charlaremos como hicimos ahora.

—Oh, no. —Sadie negó y se apartó para buscar la planilla de evaluación—. Esto no es más que un incidente aislado, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

* * *

**Nave "Viento Fuerte", ocho de la mañana. Cinco años después.**

Zack suspiró tras recordar la lejana ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de vislumbrar a la Sadie verdadera y abandonó el catre que ocupaba al entender que no conseguiría calmarse hasta pasar un rato a solas con ella. La ansiedad que lo carcomía sólo podría disminuir ante el abrigo de su presencia tranquilizadora.

Husmeó en todas las habitaciones disponibles, la sala de conferencias y hasta el establo de chocobos, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando notó que Yuffie regresaba desde la cubierta con el rostro pálido y sudoroso a causa de una dolencia desconocida.

—¡Hey, Yuff! —la saludó con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión en la mirada—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Parece que hubieras comido un plato entero de mariscos con salsa picante.

—¿Es tan obvio que estoy a punto de lanzar hasta las tripas? —Se sujetó de la barandilla de la escalera—. Odio volar, navegar, viajar en coche... ¡cualquier cosa que implique no usar mis propios pies! ¡El mareo... es insoportable!

—Ah, diablos. —Hizo un mohín—. Cloud tiene el mismo problema que tú, ¿sabes?

—Imposible. ¿Un tipo tan duro como él? —Se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca para contener una arcada.

—Sí, sufría como un condenado cada vez que le tocaba viajar en barco o en avión. ¡Espera a que lo encontremos y no te sentirás tan fuera de lugar!

—Gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero vomitar sin compañía. —Le dio la espalda para alejarse en dirección a su camerino.

—¡Oye, un momento! ¿No viste a Sadie? Hace rato que la estoy buscando.

—¿Sadie? —Señaló la escalera—. Estaba conmigo afuera. Observábamos el océano juntas desde lo alto, pero... creo que no debí mirar hacia abajo.

—Ah, con razón no la encontraba. No sabía que ustedes dos fueran amigas.

—No es para tanto. —Yuffie desvió la mirada—. Sólo le hice una pequeña petición antes de que se marche al cañón.

—¿Qué petición?

—Ninguna que le interese a un Soldado metiche como tú. —Hizo un mohín, negándose a compartir la charla que mantuvo con Sadie. Le suplicó que evitara que Vincent abusara de sus transformaciones, aclarando que no estaba preocupada por su seguridad, sino ante la posibilidad de que no desarrollara sus esferas de materia.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre tan grosera? Tenía curiosidad, nada más.

—¿No estabas preocupado por encontrar a Sadie? Date prisa antes de que empiece a llover y se largue de ahí.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza que la hizo tambalearse todavía más—. ¡Gracias, Yuff! ¡Te debo una!

Yuffie se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo como toda respuesta y Zack no esperó ni un minuto más antes de subir a cubierta. Era una persona impaciente a la que le fastidiaba necesitar la atención de alguien y no contar con ella. Este aspecto de su personalidad lo hacía perseverante, pero impetuoso.

Afortunadamente, no tardó en divisar al objeto de sus anhelos. Sadie tenía el codo libre apoyado en la baranda perimetral y los ojos cerrados. Entre sus manos sujetaba el lazo de cabello de Aerith con el que cubrieron la herida de su brazo tras el ataque de Sephiroth, la tela rosa era casi invisible debajo de las manchas de sangre seca que lo cubrían por completo.

Zack se acercó con la mirada fija en la seda que se agitaba por el viento y lo hizo de una forma tan sigilosa como para causarle un susto tremendo a su compañera:

—¡Por el Dios del cielo! —exclamó Sadie en un jadeo de terror, sujetándose de la barandilla con una sola mano—. ¡¿Hace cuánto qué estás aquí?!

—Perdona, no quise asustarte. —Meneó la cabeza al recordar que no todos tenían los sentidos tan desarrollados como él—. Mira si llegas a caerte de la nave por mi culpa.

—¿Gracias por preocuparte por mí, supongo? —Le sonrió, pero la confundió descubrir que él no devolvía el gesto como acostumbraba a hacer—. Eh, Zack. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga?

El ex Soldado bajó la mirada hasta el cabestrillo que le sostenía el antebrazo:

—Estás peor que la última vez que te vi. ¿Por qué viniste, Sad? Te pedí que te quedaras atrás. Ahora podrías estar en casa de mis padres, relajándote y poniéndote mejor.

Sadie frunció el ceño gravemente y le dio la espalda para contemplar el cielo nublado que parecía dispuesto a engullirlos de un mordisco. La lluvia volvería a caer pronto.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—No estás sola, Sadie. Los días de vivir en la calle no van a regresar —continuó Zack, frustrado por su terquedad—. Tienes que dejar de romperte el alma. ¿No te dije varias veces que no eres una herramienta?

La última frase pareció quebrar la muralla que los separaba y lo sorprendió notar que los dedos de Sadie temblaban sobre el barandal. Quiso agregar algo más, pero la joven se giró violentamente hacia él. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia cuando confesó:

—¡Me importan un bledo las razones y los porqués de los demás! ¡Quiero vivir para mí misma y defender mis propios sueños!

Se sorprendió por un breve instante, pero la preocupación lo obligó a responder:

—¡¿Tu sueño es morir?! ¡Porque es lo que te espera si sigues actuando de forma tan despreocupada! ¡La vida es preciosa y deberías valorarla más!

—¡Eso le dije a Aerith y mira como terminó! —Se pasó el puño sano por el rostro para secar la humedad que le dificultaba la visión—. ¡Las vidas ajenas siempre le fueron más preciosas que la suya y ese es un ejemplo que no deberíamos sentir vergüenza de seguir! ¡Jamás volveré a criticar a los que no temen luchar por una causa justa! ¡Si puedo ser la mitad de devota que Aerith... entonces lo seré!

—¡¿Devota a qué?! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿A Avalancha?! ¡¿A Angeal?! ¡¿Qué razón puedes tener para sacrificar tu vida, Sadie?! ¡Aerith no tuvo opción, tú sí!

—¡No la tengo! —sollozó—. ¡¿Quieres que me siente a comer helado con tus padres mientras estás peleando por salvar el mundo?!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Prefiero eso a que te pongas en riesgo por estar en desventaja!

—¡Ya te dije que me importa una mierda lo que quieras tú! —Elevó la voz como pocas veces lo hacía, mostrando un grado de emoción que tomó desprevenido a su oyente—. ¡¿No entiendes que eres parte del sueño que me interesa defender?! ¡Es mi elección y la abrazaré aunque seas el primero que se oponga!

Zack se quedó pasmado y parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr articular un débil "¿Qué?" por lo bajo.

—¡Lo que oíste, grandísimo idiota! —Sadie frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre sobre la baranda—. ¡Dijiste que tenía que ser mi propia persona y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Te guste o no, voy a seguir a tu lado hasta el final!

—Estás demente... —Se restregó el rostro con una de sus manos enguantadas—. ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?

—¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Si tanto temes que me hagan daño entonces pórtate como un héroe y cuídame la espalda cuando lo necesite!

—¡Maldición, Sadie! ¿No ves que estoy haciendo precisamente eso?

—¡No! ¡Lo que haces es dejarme atrás como todos los demás! —Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la voz—. Perdí a Angeal y después a Aerith por desestimar mi opinión y no cometeré el mismo error una tercera vez. No dejaré el grupo; iré con ustedes aunque tenga que hacerlo en pedazos.

Se hizo un silencio largo entre los dos que fue interrumpido por una risa desganada de Zack:

—Parece que cambiamos bastante desde que tuvimos aquella discusión acerca de los héroes y los sacrificios.

Sadie asintió con la mirada fija en sus botas desgastadas:

—Es verdad... el tiempo suele cambiar a las personas.

—¿Sabes? —Se acercó para recostarse junto a ella en la baranda—. Hablando de cambios inesperados, hace poco recuperé mi alma.

—¿Qué?

—Hablé con el Zack original durante la semana en la que estuve dormido y los dos accedimos a trabajar juntos de ahora en adelante. Me pidió que no desperdiciara esta segunda oportunidad y Gaia sabe que no lo pienso hacer.

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue un sueño?

—Aférrate a todas las teorías que complazcan a tu cerebro de doctora nerd, pero tengo experiencia de primera mano que confirma mis declaraciones.

—Que sea experiencia de primera mano no la hace más fiable.

—Quizá no, pero en algo tenemos que creer. —Hizo un mohín—. Lo único extraño es que supuse que me sentiría diferente al recuperar mi alma, pero es como si nada hubiera cambiado. A lo mejor vivir en este cuerpo de mentira no trabajó en contra del hombre que me programaron para ser.

—Zack. —Sadie frunció el ceño—. No saques conclusiones apresuradas. ¿Qué tal si Jenova está metiéndose con tu cabeza otra vez? Podría hacerse pasar por tu yo verdadero sin problemas.

—¡Vamos! —Se giró para obsequiarle una de sus sonrisas más galantes—. Reconocería una cara tan guapa como la mía en cualquier lado, este tipo de atractivo viene de fábrica.

Sadie desvió la mirada y soltó una risa grave por lo bajo:

—Una fábrica de pesadillas, dirás.

—¡Eh! ¡¿No estabas jurándome tu amor eterno hace cinco minutos?!

—¿Amor eterno? —Evitó mirarlo para ocultar el rubor que acudió a sus mejillas—. Nunca dije nada como eso, mi fidelidad está con Avalancha en conjunto y no contigo como individuo.

—Bah. —Se enfurruñó y cruzó los brazos de forma caprichosa—. Si sigues hablando así jamás te volveré a pedir que salgas conmigo.

Sadie soltó otra risa al oírlo:

—Ahórrame el placer, chico de campo.

—Ni modo, cuando estás de malas eres imposible. Llámame en cuanto se te pase el mal humor. —Se apartó de la cerca y se alejó con una frustración que acrecentaba la curiosidad que le dejó el discurso de Sadie. Trató de atribuir este sentimiento a que no se hubiera molestado en felicitarlo por recuperar su espíritu, pero sospechaba que se debía a algo más profundo y esquivo.

La rebelde se dispuso a retirarse al interior de la nave (más para librarse de la llovizna que por seguir el rumbo de su ofendido compañero), cuando una fuerte racha de viento la enredó en un abrazo tenaz. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al distinguir una voz familiar que acarició sus oídos al preguntar:

_«—¿Vendrás a visitarme, Sadie?»_

Retrocedió a tropezones al reconocer el tono inconfundible de Aerith envuelto en la brisa y en su desconcierto resbaló sobre un charco de agua; perdiendo el poco equilibrio que le otorgaba su brazo manco. Fue entonces que una mano translúcida surgió de la nada para sujetar la suya y evitar que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Sadie se agitó como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas asesinas encima, alejándose hasta el extremo contrario de la nave en un parpadear. Se quedó jadeando en un rincón, con el rostro pálido y la mano entumecida por un hormigueo eléctrico que no se despegaba de su piel.

* * *

**Hangar del hidroavión "Potrillo". Mediodía.**

—¡No puedes impedir que los acompañe! —se quejó Reeve—. ¡Siempre quise conocer al sabio Bugenhagen! ¡Nadie sabe tanto de tecnología como él!

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Nanaki al llegar al punto de reunión. Esperaba encontrarse con Zack, Vincent y Sadie, pero le sorprendió contar con la presencia adicional del titiritero de Cait Sith—. ¿Él también va con nosotros?

—Claro que no —negó Vincent—. Tu abuelo es un fugitivo de Shinra y no quiero a ningún doble agente cerca suyo.

—¡No soy un espía! —se defendió Reeve—. ¿Es que no bastó mi discurso frente a la prensa de Junon para probar que soy leal a la causa?

—Deberíamos darle una oportunidad —agregó Sadie—. Él ayudó a Yuffie y a Zack a escapar. Creo que ya demostró con creces que no es un traidor.

—Sí, de no ser por Reeve todavía estaría metido en ese espantoso cajón de metal —concedió Zack.

—Es raro que ustedes dos coincidan en algo —se burló Nanaki, divertido por los rostros avergonzados de sus compañeros—, pero tengo que darles la razón.

—No te lo tomes tan a la ligera —lo previno Vincent—. A los Turcos les dará igual si pasaron cincuenta años desde que Bugenhagen abandonó las instalaciones. Mientras viva, lo cazarán.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fíes de mí? —Reeve se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado por la actitud de su camarada—. Sé que no tuviste la chance de oír lo que le confesé al mundo, pero de hacerlo sabrías que rompí todo lazo con Shinra. Fuiste un Turco en el pasado, ¿verdad, Vince? ¿Por qué te resulta difícil creer que alguien más podría seguir ese rumbo?

—Porque nadie sabe de las penurias que me tocó vivir —musitó con una frialdad sobrecogedora—. Tu sufrimiento no es más que una gota de agua en el océano de mi dolor.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre los presentes que fue interrumpido por la risa áspera de Nanaki:

—Eso fue dramático hasta para tus estándares, Vincent. El abuelo dice que jamás deben compararse las penas propias con las ajenas. —Se acercó a Reeve y asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar—: Puedes venir, pero sólo porque le agradabas mucho a la señorita Aerith. Ella te dejó seguirnos al templo así que yo obraré igual en su memoria.

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Nanaki! —El felino le inspiró una ternura tan grande que tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarle la nariz—. ¡Prometo que no te decepcionaré!

—Espero que no, estoy muy preocupado por el abuelo.

—Descuida. —Sadie arrojó el bolso de viaje al interior de la cabina del Potrillo antes de empezar a darle vueltas a la hélice—. Ya aterrizamos, sólo queda abrir la compuerta del hangar y abordar el avión. Estaremos allí en un par de horas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes conducir en ese... —Zack se interrumpió, esforzándose por ser atento sin tratarla como una inútil—. Es decir... ¿Quieres que yo conduzca? Piloteé dos o tres avionetas en la academia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sadie parpadeó, sorprendida por la forma en la que reformuló la objeción. Se alejó del aparato para mirarlo de pies a cabeza—. Los Soldados hacen de todo, ¿eh?

—Todo excepto animar fiestas infantiles —bromeó—. Ninguno se resiste a probar suerte con la piñata y los resultados son desgarradores. Los caramelos masticables que salen disparados como metralla y los cuerpos blandos de los niños no hacen buena combinación.

La joven soltó una risa leve y meneó la cabeza antes de ocupar el asiento de copiloto:

—Espero que los de tu clase empleen más sutileza con los instrumentos aéreos, la idea es llegar enteros al cañón.

—Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. —Le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado para encender las numerosas palancas que componían el tablero—. Esta cosa es tan vieja como Cid.

—Apuesto a que estaba en mejores condiciones antes del accidente en Ciudad Cohete, Tifa dijo que les dispararon con todo lo que tenían.

—Sí, es obvio que el sujeto cuida bien de sus juguetes. Casi me arroja por la borda cuando apoyé las botas embarradas en el marco de la ventana.

Sadie se colocó un par de auriculares en la cabeza y le pasó el otro:

—Oye, Zack.

—¿Hmm? —Tomó las orejeras sin mirarla y se las colgó detrás del cuello.

—Gracias por respetar mi decisión.

—¿Acaso me dejaste opción? —Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa amarga y las luces doradas del radar se reflejaron sobre sus pupilas esquivas—. La respeto, pero no la apruebo ni la aprobaré.

—Lo sé. —Sadie suspiró y fijó la mirada en el frente—. Pero aún así me alegra estar aquí, contigo.

Zack se sintió tentado a responder que a él también le animaba su compañía, pero se decantó por guardar silencio mientras concentraba toda su atención en el despegue.

Nanaki torció el hocico desde el asiento trasero al notar las dificultades que tenía Reeve para subirse al vehículo. El arquitecto colgaba ridículamente de la punta de los dedos, balanceándose en el aire sin conseguir impulsarse hacia arriba:

—Cait Sith trepa mejor que tú —se burló—. ¿Seguro que puedes abordar por ti mismo?

—¡C, claro que puedo! ¡Sólo... estoy un poco oxidado! —Sonrió por detrás de las gruesas gotas de sudor que le resbalaban sobre la frente— ¡Culpa al trabajo de oficina y... a la falta de ejercicio!

Vincent puso los ojos en blanco al pasar junto a él y delizó su guantelete dorado por debajo del pie de Reeve para darle un empujón que lo mandó de cabeza al fondo de la cabina.

—¡Oh! ¡G, gracias! —chilló sin lograr incorporarse. Sus piernas flacas se agitaban ridículamente en el aire—. ¡Agradezco la atención... aunque estaba a punto de lograrlo por mi cuenta!

—Al cuerno con mis buenas intenciones —murmuró el ex Turco al inferir que el único asiento disponible yacía junto al del accidentado pasajero que empezaba a detestar—. Este viaje va a ser un asco.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del capítulo! Esta entrega fue más sencilla de escribir que la anterior y por eso me tardé menos tiempo en actualizar. Gran parte del crédito se debe a que las escenas estaban delineadas de antemano en el planeamiento y sólo tuve que editarlas un poco tras incorporarlas al episodio. :)

Agradezco a **"Celine0292"**, **"Cerulean1990"**, **"Kratossoul"**, **"Mariavaldez"**, **"Tati-san"** y **"NescentVanitas"** (de Wattpad), por el afecto y la dedicación que le destinan a mis humildes escritos. Quedo a la espera de sus valiosos comentarios, críticas y apoyo. ¡Gracias por estar del otro lado!


	35. Obsequio planetario

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 35**

**"Obsequio planetario"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

Arribaron a Cañón Cosmo a las cinco de la tarde y el portero no se demoró en conducirlos a lo alto de la meseta donde yacía la casita que pertenecía al sabio Bugenhagen. El anciano estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto por decenas de cobertores coloridos que fueron tejidos por las manos expertas de los artesanos del lugar.

—Les presento a mi querido abuelo —declaró Nanaki cuando ingresaron al recinto—. Es un hombre increíble que sabe muchas cosas difíciles de explicar.

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! —El viejecito rió con la voz cascada por el cansancio que se apoderó de su cuerpo—. ¡Temo decir que quien no sabe explicar algo de forma sencilla no lo conoce en realidad! ¿Acaso tienes dudas sobre alguno de los conceptos que te transmití, mi querido nieto?

—¡N, no! —Nanaki se sentó en las patas traseras, sumamente avergonzado de su error—. ¡Quise decir que... conoces secretos ocultos y... no es fácil comprenderlos!

—No te disculpes, hijo de Seto —lo animó—. Aún eres un niño, te parecerán igual de sencillas que a mí en unas pocas décadas más.

—No soy un niño. —Torció el hocico al notar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros—. Tengo cuarenta y ocho años, abuelo.

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! —Bugenhagen se dirigió a los presentes—. La tribu de Nanaki posee una longevidad impresionante, por lo que cuarenta y ocho años distan de acercarse a su máximo potencial. Comparado con un humano como ustedes, mi nieto sólo tiene la madurez de un chico de quince o dieciséis primaveras.

—¿Quince? —Zack posó los ojos en el lomo de la criatura—. Pensé que-

—¿Qué era un adulto? —El viejo meneó la cabeza—. Da esa impresión porque tiene una personalidad muy reservada y profunda.

—Abuelo... me estás avergonzando frente a mis amigos. —Nanaki dio un respingo y se sacudió para aliviar la tensión que recorría cada músculo de su cuerpo—. Es la segunda vez que te pones a compartir tus respetables anécdotas sobre mi persona. ¿Olvidas que hablaste de lo mismo cuando visitamos el cañón con Cloud y los demás?

—¿Eso dije?

—Sí, abuelo.

—Ah, pero este es un grupo distinto —explicó mientras analizaba los rostros de Vincent, Reeve, Zack y Sadie—. No conozco a ninguna de estas personas.

—El viejo no parece tan enfermo —gruñó Vincent por lo bajo—. ¿No que se estaba muriendo?

—¿Muriendo? ¡Jo, jo, jooo! —Sus hombros de agitaron por debajo de los cobertores—. ¡Espero que no, pero a Elan le gusta exagerar!

—¿Quién es Elan? —Vincent se volvió hacia Nanaki con las cejas fruncidas.

—Es el hombre que nos condujo al cuarto del abuelo.

—¿El portero?

—También es el cuidador del abuelo, el cocinero de la tribu y el mejor interprete de banyo después del viejo Bill.

Vincent puso los ojos en blanco:

—Por los santos Turcos del infierno, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo catastrófica.

—Personalmente, me alivia que el abuelo sólo tenga una mala gripe —replicó Nanaki con una sonrisa que reveló la totalidad de sus colmillos amarillentos—. ¡Pelearé con ánimos renovados sabiendo que su bienestar depende de mí!

—Perdóname si no me pongo a saltar de la alegría.

—Al final Cid tenía razón... —murmuró Sadie por lo bajo—. Tenemos que volver a Mideel cuanto antes.

—No deberían marcharse tan pronto. —Bugenhagen apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, sonriendo de forma misteriosa al agregar—: Los designios del destino gustan de pasar por casualidades con mayor frecuencia de la que se cree.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo estupefactos y Nanaki fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! —exclamó elevando los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. ¡Al llamado del planeta! ¡¿Qué más?!

—¿El planeta? —Zack frunció el ceño. La afirmación repitió las palabras que Jenova robó de los labios de la última Cetra—. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

—¡Sólo lo que me confió la doncella todopoderosa que viaja a través del planeta!

—Todopoderosa. —Zack tragó saliva, inquieto al reconocer el epíteto que usaban los súbditos de la calamidad—. ¿Se refiere a Jenova?

Bugenhagen chilló y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de asco infinito al responder:

—¡ESA ALIMAÑA NO POSEE PODER PROPIO! ¡TODO LO QUE TIENE LO ROBÓ DE LAS MANOS DE MINERVA!

—¡Abuelo! —Nanaki se paró sobre sus patas traseras y sujetó al viejo con las delanteras para evitar que siguiera retorciéndose en el colchón—. ¡Te harás daño, tranquilízate por favor!

—¡¿Cómo pueden confundir a nuestra salvadora con ese parásito endemoniado?! —jadeó—. ¡Llamarla Todopoderosa es un insulto a la memoria de los Cetra!

—No puede ser. —Sadie se acercó—. ¿Usted está al tanto... de lo que ocurrió con Aerith?

—Lo estoy. —Se acarició su larga barba blanca y meneó la cabeza al recordar el sacrificio de la jovencita—. El planeta me lo comunicó.

—¿El planeta? —Sadie parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Es usted un Cetra?

—¡Claro que no! —Bugenhagen soltó aire entre los labios—. Pero cuando se vive tanto como yo se tiene mucho tiempo para desarrollar ciertas habilidades. ¡Es más! Tendría que estar sordo para no escuchar los ruegos de nuestra madre durante un tiempo de semejantes calamidades.

—Entonces cuando se refiere a la Todopoderosa... —teorizó Sadie—. ¿Habla de Gaia?

—¡No! —El anciano elevó los brazos al aire, provocando que sus visitantes retrocedieran un paso a causa de la sorpresa—. ¡Escuchen! ¡Escuchen el llanto del planeta! ¡¿Cómo podría una entidad omnipotente sufrir en las manos de una plaga tan vil como Jenova?!

Un gemido ahogado que surgió de las profundidades de un océano lejano se dejó oír desde todas partes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Sadie se acercó a sus camaradas, inquieta por el lamento que le erizó los vellos de la piel.

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! —Bugenhagen enseñó las palmas—. ¿No escucharon lo que acabo de decir? Es el llanto del planeta, la angustia que lo invadió durante los tiempos de los Cetra no lo abandonó todavía.

—Es culpa de ese maldito meteorito. —Zack chasqueó la lengua—. No conseguimos evitar que Sephiroth lo invocara y no podremos detenerlo a menos que recuperemos a sagrado.

—¿Perdieron la materia blanca? —Bugenhagen le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y Zack notó que el anciano sabía que guardaba la reliquia en su chaqueta—. Vaya, menuda pena.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Se rascó la nuca, confundido. ¿Por qué se hacía el desentendido?

—La doncella me confió que la corriente vital se agita bajo la tierra que pisamos. Las almas innumerables que la componen se debaten entre si invertir la batalla a nuestro favor, o permitir que el orden natural de las cosas acabe con la raza que tanto daño le causó al planeta que la engendró.

—¿Qué? —Reeve se adelantó con el rostro iluminado por la esperanza de revertir el apocalípsis—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para ponerlas de nuestro lado?

—No puedo darme el lujo de hablar en nombre de nuestra madre —se excusó Bugenhagen—. Soy un simple mensajero que transmite los hechos según los ve. Lo único que sé es que nadie conocerá la paz mientras el planeta no la tenga primero.

—Esto es culpa de Jenova —soltó Sadie con determinación—. El planeta no nos castigaría después de todos los sacrificios que hicimos por él.

Zack la miró en silencio, intrigado por la forma en la que defendía su punto de vista. Ella era muy devota de Avalancha, pero siempre desde una posición lógica y material. Verla hablar con pasión acerca de un concepto tan intangible como la consciencia del planeta era completamente nuevo para él.

—Recuerdo los días en los que profesaba una cuota similar de fe en la humanidad. —El anciano torció los labios—. En mi juventud fui un empleado respetable de Shinra, setenta años atrás la corporación resultaba un faro de esperanza para el progreso de nuestra especie. Si el Presidente llegó a donde estaba, fue porque nació parado sobre la espalda de hombres más nobles y listos que él. El profesor Gast fue uno de ellos —añadió—. Era un amigo que colaboró en la creación del triste proyecto Jenova. Creímos tener una muestra invaluable de células Cetra entre las manos, pero jugamos con los siniestros despojos del enemigo sin saberlo.

—El profesor Gast —murmuró Vincent, reconociendo el nombre de inmediato—. Si no me equivoco era parte del equipo de Hojo en el área de investigación evolutiva de Shinra.

—Correcto, pero ese no es el único detalle que lo convierte en un elemento importante de la historia. Verás, él fue el padre de la señorita Aerith.

—¿Qué? —El pistolero empalideció—. Entonces la madre era-

—La señorita Ifalna, sí. Su adorable asistente de laboratorio. Ella estuvo muchos años bajo mi tutela así que la recomendé para el trabajo. —Chasqueó la lengua al agregar—: No hay día en que no me arrepienta de mi decisión.

—¿Cuál de ellos dos era el Cetra?

—Ifalna, por supuesto.

—Aerith me dijo... —Zack se llevó una mano a la frente y tomó aire antes de hablar, pues el recuerdo de la voz de su ex novia narrando la historia de sus progenitores le estrujaba el corazón—. Dijo que sus padres estaban en desacuerdo con las políticas consumistas de Shinra.

—Lo estaban. —Bugenhagen asintió—. Y lamentablemente la consciencia de Gast lo convirtió en el enemigo número uno de Ciretan Hojo, quien no escatimó esfuerzos para darle caza y asesinarlo después.

—¿Hojo lo mató?

—Sí. —El anciano suspiró—. Y luego secuestró a la señorita Ifalna y a la pequeña Aerith para someterlas a terribles experimentos. Si no fuera por la valentía de la madre, ella y su hija se habrían quedado ahí dentro para siempre. Yo escapé de Midgar mucho antes que Gast, por lo que no me enteré de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Ya veo. —Zack asintió con la cabeza gacha—. Es una injusticia que esa basura de Hojo haya escapado como si nada. Aún tiene... muchísimas cosas por las que pagar.

—No te apresures, muchacho. Hojo es codicioso hasta la médula y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que regrese para atiborrarse con el festín que Jenova dejó pasar. Mientras exista algo de lo que aprovecharse... habrá un Hojo para vencer.

—Eso no suena muy alentador. —Se atrevió a decir Sadie desde el fondo—. ¿Acaso su doncella no tiene mejores noticias para compartir?

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! ¡Estaba esperando a que alguien hiciera esa pregunta! —Bugenhagen inició una ridícula danza de celebración—. La doncella que viaja a través del planeta se detuvo en un sitio familiar para despedirse de la única persona que no estuvo allí cuando partió, dice tener un obsequio especial para compensar el dolor del adiós.

La afirmación bastó para solventar las dudas de los presentes; el anciano no podía referirse a otra persona excepto a la joven cuya pérdida se esmeraban por superar.

—¿Dónde está ese lugar? —preguntó Sadie, estrechándose las manos para apaciguar el mar de emociones que se apoderó de su corazón. Era consciente de su ausencia en el funeral de Aerith y le aterraba que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en un espíritu errante por su culpa. —Sé que esto sonará un poco loco, pero... creo que la escuché preguntarme algo en Viento Fuerte.

—¿Es en serio? —Zack se giró en su dirección y agitó las manos para que respondiera—. ¿Por qué te lo guardaste? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Me preguntó si podría visitarla. —Meneó la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de sus pies—. La escuché como si estuviera a mi lado, pero temí estar alucinando otra vez. No quería darle esperanzas infundadas a los demás.

—¡Jo, jo, joooo! —Bugenhagen cruzó los brazos y asintió—. Entonces tendrán que darse prisa y acompañar a esta muchacha al estanque de la Ciudad Olvidada, si esperan demasiado perderán la oportunidad de darle uso al obsequio que pone a su disposición.

—¿Aerith te compartió la naturaleza de ese regalo? —preguntó Vincent sin demasiada emoción. La vida lo había decepcionado tantas veces como para aniquilar cualquier atisbo innato de entusiasmo o curiosidad.

—No, pero tengo plena confianza en su proceder.

—Igual yo. —Sadie elevó la mirada y cerró el puño de su brazo sano con determinación—: Vamos al continente del norte.

* * *

**Continente del norte. Ciudad Olvidada.**

Zack, Sadie, Vincent, Nanaki y Reeve ingresaron al bosque que rodeaba la Ciudad Olvidada cuando la luna llevaba rato sobre sus cabezas, brillando como un faro mortecino que palidecía junto al resplandor que emitían los árboles sagrados.

La luz de la pantalla del PHS de Sadie se sumó al conjunto segundos antes de que su dueña se lamentara:

—Estoy tan preocupada por Cissnei.

—¿Por qué? —Zack observó el aparato—. ¿No contesta tus llamadas?

—Ni siquiera los mensajes —negó—. No sé nada de ella desde que nos separamos en el cráter del norte.

—Puede que tema que los de Shinra se hagan pasar por ti para localizarla.

—Es bastante probable, ¿pero qué tal si su desaparición tiene que ver con la traición de Kunsel? —Sadie se mordió el labio inferior y observó el estanque que yacía al final del camino—. Estoy decidida a no perder a nadie más, pero parece que todo se tuerce y se requiebra con cada paso al frente que damos.

—Kunsel no es un bastardo egoísta —murmuró Zack a su pesar, pues también le dolía la ofensa cometida por el Soldado—. Si se alió con Shinra lo hizo por desesperación, no por maldad.

—¿Y eso hace que las consecuencias resulten menos perjudiciales? No, su falta de malas intenciones no nos libra de las de Shinra. Kunsel nos entregó sin tener la certeza de que se reuniría con esa vieja del demonio, si llega a pasarle algo malo a Cissnei por su culpa-

—¿Qué? —la interrumpió—. ¿Lo matarás?

—Yo... —Sadie suspiró, sin dejar de caminar—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes o prefieres no decirlo?

—Un poco de ambas.

—Ya. —Zack torció los labios—. Me enteré de que Cissnei obró como doble agente. ¿Hace mucho que la conoces?

—Angeal me la presentó cuando ingresé a Avalancha. Jessie y ella eran un par de hermanas mayores que me inspiraban a ser fuerte y arriesgada. —Desvió la mirada y apuró el paso al agregar—: No quiero que Cissnei desaparezca como Jessie, estoy harta de que todo el mundo se desvanezca en el aire de un momento a otro.

Zack estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero lo distrajo el chillido que soltó Reeve tras acercarse a la orilla del estanque:

—¡Por todos los cielos! —exclamó con el rostro pálido por la sorpresa—. ¡Vengan! ¡Hay algo sumergido en el fondo del agua!

—Hmm. —Vincent se asomó por encima de su hombro—. ¿Te refieres a esa esfera de luz verdosa?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿E, esa cosa estaba así cuando se fueron?

—Para nada. El lago lucía mucho más... estable.

—¡¿Y por qué no te sorprende?! —Reeve retrocedió para cubrirse detrás de la imponente figura del pistolero—. ¡P, puede tratarse de un monstruo!

—Imposible. —Vincent entrecerró los ojos—. No percibo ni un gramo de hostilidad en el aire.

—Eso es una bola de mako. —Nanaki olisqueó el ambiente, posicionándose junto a los recién llegados—. Está en un estado tan puro como el de las famosas fuentes que existen en lo alto del monte Nibel.

—¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí? —Reeve se rascó la nuca—. ¿Una filtración subterránea, quizá?

—No. —Sadie se adelantó y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para arrojarla sobre el tronco quebrado de un árbol cercano—. Aerith dijo que nos esperaría aquí, esto tiene que estar relacionado con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Zack arrugó la nariz por un instante, preguntándose cual era la obsesión de Sadie por desvestirse de imprevisto. No tardó en entender sus intenciones y la situación lo llenó de desesperación—: ¡Espera un momento! ¡No estarás pensando en meterte al agua!

—¿Por qué no? —Se deshizo de sus botas y sus guantes en un parpadear—. ¿Quieres que me quede mirando el paisaje?

—No, pero tampoco que te arrojes en lo que podría ser un charco asesino de mako. ¿Viste lo que le pasa a los reclutas que no toleran la infusión del programa Soldado? ¡No se necesita más que media jeringa de jugo para chuparles el alma!

—Estás exagerando.

—¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Ni en un millón de años! —Zack se interpuso entre el estanque y ella—. ¡El mako no es asunto de broma! ¡Lo sé de primera mano!

Sadie señaló la superficie del lago, gesticulando lentamente al explicar:

—La sustancia está concentrada en el medio. Me limitaré a acercarme sin tocarla, ¿satisfecho?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dejó caer los brazos junto al cuerpo—. No estoy bromeando, Sadie. Conocí a alguien que estuvo muy enfermo por culpa de esa porquería.

Sadie parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por la revelación:

—¿Quién?

—Cloud, después de que Hojo experimentó con nosotros dos en Nibelheim.

—Oh.

—Un simple _"oh"_ no lo resume, Sad. Cloud no podía hablar, caminar o comer por sí mismo. Tuve que encargarme de todo para mantenerlo con vida durante el año en el que huimos de Shinra. —Se llevó las manos a la cintura y meneó la cabeza sin levantar la mirada del suelo—. No sé como hizo para recuperarse y llegar a Midgar después de que me asesinaron. Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo sobre el mako, pero no estoy dispuesto a descubrirlas a costa de tu salud.

—Zack, yo... —Sadie se llevó la mano libre al pecho—. Perdona, no quise traerte malos recuerdos.

—No importa. Sé que me porté como un idiota por lo de tu brazo, pero tengo motivos de sobra para desconfiar de esa bola de-

—¡Vincent se metió al agua! —chilló Reeve en un tono agudo que provocó que Nanaki aplastara las orejas contra el cráneo—. ¡Deténgalo antes de que no pueda hablar, caminar o comer por sí mismo!

—¡Ah, me llevan todos los diablos! —gruñó Zack al descubrir que la figura sombría de Vincent se desplazaba plácidamente a través del estanque. Su cabello lo seguía como un manto lúgubre de sombras flotantes—. ¡Vincent! ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?!

El ex Turco no se molestó en voltear al responder:

—Lo oí, pero supuse que estaríamos a salvo si evitábamos tocar el material radioactivo de tus pesadillas.

—Les abro mi corazón y me toman el pelo —refunfuñó—. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Salten de cabeza si se les antoja, pero no pretendan que les limpie el trasero cuando no puedan hacerlo sin ayuda!

—No creo que Aerith nos guiara a una trampa mortal —explicó Nanaki tras mojarse las patas delanteras en la orilla—. Sé que es difícil escapar de los malos recuerdos, Zack, pero se hará más sencillo si permites que tus amigos te indiquen el camino para salir del laberinto en el que te aprisionan.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. —Disimuló la sonrisa que le inspiró el consejo amable del felino—. Confiar en las cosas que no controlas se complica según pasan los años.

—Creí que te gustaban los desafíos.

Se encogió de hombros y sopló un par de mechones rebeldes de su rostro:

—Empiezo a preferir lo predecible.

—Al abuelo le gusta decir que todo desafío se vuelve rutina si lo practicas la cantidad necesaria de veces.

—Ese es un buen punto de vista.

—No me cansaré de repetir que el abuelo es un hombre muy sabio.

Sadie buscó la mirada de Zack, que permanecía fija en la misteriosa esfera sumergida de mako:

—Entonces, ¿vienes con nosotros o te encargarás de Reeve?

—Voy con ustedes, pero sólo en caso de que algo salga mal. No me muero por nadar en la tumba de un ser querido.

—No seas dramático. Si Aerith estuviera aquí sería la primera en saltar al estanque. —Le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda antes de girarse hacia Nanaki—. ¿Quieres quedarte en tierra? Alguien tiene que cuidar de Reeve.

El animal lo observó con desprecio y frunció el ceño ante la petición:

—Oh, es verdad. Olvidé que es un mero ejecutivo sin posibilidades de supervivencia.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Reeve hizo un mohín—. ¡Puedo defenderme perfectamente con la ayuda de Cait Sith!

Nanaki esbozó una sonrisa socarrona:

—¿En serio? Entonces te dejaré por tu cuenta, titiritero, pero ten mucho cuidado con las emboscadas de la tribu _Bound Fat._ No existen curas para el hechizo "Sentencia de muerte" y ninguno de nosotros estará cerca para sanarte con una pluma de fénix.

—¡N, no! ¡Nunca dije que te fueras! ¡Sólo... quiero dejar en claro que soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mi cuenta! ¡Jamás menospreciaría la compañía de nadie! ¡Soy un individuo en extremo sociable!

—Quizá malinterpreté la oración.

—¡Claro que lo hiciste!

Zack aguantó la risa tras observar la pequeña discusión que acontecía a sus espaldas; nunca dejaría de divertirle lo mal que se llevaban esos dos. Se movió a través del estanque y no tardó en alcanzar a Sadie y a Vincent, quienes observaban la esfera luminosa con el agua a la altura del pecho.

El interior del estanque se sentía tibio y vibrante; un estado completamente opuesto al que presentó durante el funeral de la última Cetra. La temperatura del líquido no concordaba con la del aire helado que le besaba las orejas.

—¿Estás viendo lo mismo que nosotros, Zack? —le preguntó Sadie con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Hay... un cuerpo en medio de la luz.

—No puede ser. —Retrocedió al distinguir la silueta oscura que flotaba debajo de las decenas de cables incorpóreos que se pegaban a su piel. Su rizada cabellera castaña se había enredado en torno a su rostro como una elaborada mortaja de algas opacas—. ¿Aerith?

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró Vincent por lo bajo—. No evidencia signos de deterioro, pero lleva más de una semana muerta.

—Los hilos de la corriente vital están preservando su cuerpo —señaló Sadie tras un rápido chapuzón que le permitió divisar la escena con claridad—. Mira su estómago, Vincent, incluso la herida sanó.

—Imposible. —El pistolero se hundió en el agua para comprobar la afirmación de su compañera.

Zack tragó saliva por la impresión que le generó la escena. No pudo evitar pensar en que estaban profanando la tumba de quien supo ser su primer amor y tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para contener la arcada que lo dobló en dos:

—Oye, Vincent. ¿Es realmente necesario que hagas eso? —le preguntó cuando volvió a salir a la superficie—. Deberíamos dejarla descansar, ya tuvo suficiente.

—No, esto no es normal. Anda, tienes que verlo por ti mismo.

—Estás loco.

—La herida ya no está, no verás nada que pueda perturbarte.

—¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? ¡Está muerta! ¡¿Existe algo más perturbador que eso?!

—Sumérgete, Zack —aconsejó Sadie—. Vincent tiene razón, pero no le creerás hasta que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—Esto es una falta de respeto y vamos a pudrirnos en el infierno por ello. —Se hundió tras inhalar una bocanada de aire congelado que le irritó la garganta. Fue en ese momento que la materia que yacía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta entró en contacto con el agua del estanque, provocando un estallido lumínico que aturdió a todos los presentes.

Dejó escapar el aliento que guardaba en los pulmones cuando una serie de latidos trasladó la luz que animaba el cuerpo de Aerith al interior de la canica de cristal que se elevó y giró un par de veces frente a su nariz. Zack sujetó a sagrado para impedir que se perdiera en el fondo del estanque y salió rápidamente al exterior para enfrentar las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Su alma! —soltó sin notar la desconfianza que se apoderó de Vincent y Sadie tras descubrir que tenía la materia perdida en su poder. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la reliquia que brillaba como una estrella sobre sus palmas mojadas—. ¡Su alma cargó a sagrado! ¡Con esto podemos salvar el planeta!

Sadie le arrebató el objeto de un manotazo:

—¡¿Sabías en dónde estaba y no dijiste nada?!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Zack cuando comprendió el reclamo. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cabellera empapada al explicar:

—No pude decírtelo antes, Sad. Quería hacerlo, pero no frente a los demás. ¿No me pidieron Cissnei y tú que la mantuviera lejos del alcance de Cloud?

—Sí, pero no tenías porque ocultarla de todo Avalancha.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. ¿Qué tal si alguien más nos traicionaba? Ya tuve suficiente con lo de Kunsel y Cloud.

—Portarte como un lobo solitario no va- —se interrumpió cuando el cuerpo de Aerith volvió a sumergirse en el lago, apagándose junto con la casi disuelta cortina de mako—. ¡Demonios! ¡No podemos dejarla ir así!

—No puede ser de otra manera. —Zack intercambió una mirada fugaz con Vincent para reforzar su opinión—. Este era el obsequio al que se refería, Aerith continuó el ritual después de la muerte para asegurarse de que sagrado cumpliera con su objetivo.

—¡Dije que no! —Sadie guardó la materia en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y retrocedió rumbo a la orilla—. ¡No voy a permitir que se sacrifique otra vez!

—¡Por todas las invocaciones del cielo! —Zack le dio un golpe a la superficie del agua, sobrepasado por la frustración—. ¡Está muerta, Sad! ¡Muerta! ¡¿Quieres seguir escondiendo a sagrado mientras chocamos con meteorito?! ¡Si el planeta se destruye incluso su espíritu desaparecerá!

—¡Mira quien habla de ocultar a sagrado! No olvides que tú también moriste y sin embargo estás disfrutando de la vida que ofreciste por tu mejor amigo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Si había un cuerpo para ti también encontraremos uno para ella. —Abandonó el estanque y se secó el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta que pendía sobre el tronco quebrado.

—Ya no podemos hacerlo. ¿Olvidas que las copias se inmolaron en el cráter del norte?

—Pero el hombre que las clonó no saltó con ellas.

Zack se detuvo en el borde del estanque:

—¿Hojo?

—Aerith demostró que la ciencia no puede resolverlo todo sola, pero los científicos de Shinra descubrieron que la tecnología basada en magia es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. —Sujetó a sagrado entre los dedos y observó el brillo blanquecino que se revolvía en su interior—. Le llevaremos el espíritu de Aerith y lo obligaremos a clonarla.

—¿Y si no puede? —Zack se apartó para evitar que Vincent lo empapara al escurrir su capa—. Si la revivimos se anulará la carga de sagrado y la condenaremos a morir junto al resto de la humanidad. ¿Cómo detendremos a meteorito sin la materia blanca?

Sadie resopló y cerró la distancia que los separaba con desgano:

—Me tomó de la mano, Zack. ¡La sentí! Aerith es un miembro de Avalancha y nosotros nunca dejamos a nadie atrás. Tal como te traje a ti la traeré a ella, lo sé.

—Es increíble que esté siendo el más racional de los dos para variar. —Suspiró—. Pero tampoco puedo dejarla morir, mucho menos si existe la posibilidad de salvarla. Aunque ella nos odie por arruinar sus planes al despertar, esto es lo que Cloud hubiera querido.

—¡Exacto! ¿Cómo le diríamos a la cara que desperdiciamos la oportunidad de revivirla? ¡Jamás nos lo perdonaría! ¡Tenemos que ir a Midgar y dar con el paradero de Ciretan Hojo!

Zack asintió y se estrujó los dedos de la mano izquierda al declarar:

—De acuerdo, Sad. Hagamos el intento. Sé que no me faltarán ideas para poner a ese tipejo asqueroso de nuestro lado.

—No comprendo la conversación —murmuró Nanaki cuando Reeve y él se reunieron con el resto del equipo—. Creí que les tomaría más tiempo descubrir el propósito de la bola de mako, pero veo que esa explosión nos devolvió la elusiva materia salvadora.

—El espíritu de Aerith está aquí adentro. —Sadie se inclinó para acercar la esfera a su hocico—. Lo llevaremos con un científico para que le busque un cuerpo habitable.

—Eso... se oye un tanto macabro. ¿Crees que la señorita Aerith estaría de acuerdo con semejante proceder?

—Ah... supongo que no perdemos nada con probar. —La rebelde se encogió de hombros, ansiosa por disimular la incomodidad que le generaba la pregunta. Aerith ofreció su vida voluntariamente para salvar a la humanidad y el sacrificio le recordó la charla telefónica que compartieron durante su primer viaje a Gongaga:

_«—¿Qué harías si alguien a quien amas deja este mundo y a cambio te dan un muñeco que se ve y habla como él? —musitó la voz lejana de Aerith desde el otro lado de la línea._

_—Bah, mira a quien le preguntas eso. —Sadie chasqueó la lengua—. Daría una pierna por ver a los que se fueron otra vez._

_—Sí. Pero no es real, Sadie._

_—¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en el bien mayor? ¿No te sientes mal al respecto?_

_—Sí, pero es un lujo que no me puedo permitir. Algún día me entenderás, Sadie. —Forzó una sonrisa, apartándose del tubo—. Ahora tengo que irme, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer._

_—Aerith... déjame decir algo más._

_—Lo siento, ya no puedo seguir. Cuídate, estaré pensando en ti. »_

—¿Estás segura? —La inquietud de Nanaki se impuso sobre los recuerdos de Sadie—. En mi opinión tenemos mucho que perder. ¿Cómo detendremos a meteorito sin la asistencia de sagrado?

—Esa era mi principal objeción. —Zack se frotó vigorosamente el cabello con el exterior de su chaqueta—. Hasta que entendí que la ausencia de Cloud no quita que sea el líder del grupo. Él dijo que haría lo que sea para traerla de vuelta y eso vamos a hacer.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el joven Fair. —Reeve dio un paso al frente—. Shinra sacrificó a los desvalidos en pos del progreso, pero Avalancha encontrará soluciones impensadas en las condiciones más extremas. —Su mirada se encontró con la de Vincent, quien seguía escurriendo su capa junto a la orilla—. Resignarse al sacrificio de Aerith sería entendible si no pudieramos remediarlo, pero de hacerlo ahora nos arrepentiríamos durante cada día de nuestras vidas prestadas.

—El abuelo dice que quien salva a una persona salva al mundo entero —suspiró Nanaki, meneando la cabeza un par de veces antes de añadir—: Pero es una frase que no puede aplicarse en todos los casos. ¿Qué pasa si jamás damos con la solución? No quiero verla morir otra vez, tampoco al abuelo o... a ninguno de ustedes.

—No lo harás. —Vincent se acercó para darle una ligera palmadita en la cabeza—. Bugenhagen dijo que las almas que componen la corriente vital se debaten entre si ayudarnos o no. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nuestro esfuerzo se ve recompensado con su favor.

El grupo entero se giró hacia el pistolero, confundidos por el inusual gesto de afecto que acababa de obsequiarle a Nanaki. Reeve fue el único que sonrió tras oír su teoría:

—¡Buen punto! ¡Ahora sólo nos queda dar con ese científico de pacotilla! —Se aclaró la garganta—: ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Ciretan Hojo?

Los labios de Vincent se arquearon en una sonrisa que contrastó con la oscuridad que se apoderó de sus pupilas al responder:

—Siempre lo he sabido.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Me siento dichosa de compartir esta parte de la historia con ustedes! Hojo volverá a las andanzas en la próxima entrega, lo que agradará a quienes me dejaron saber lo mucho que les divierte mi forma de retratarlo. ;)

Hablando de eso, aprovecho para agradecerle de todo corazón a **"Celine0292"**, **"ShimoDuck"**, **"Cerulean1990"**, **"Ari Kuma"**, **"Kratossoul"**, **"Mariavaldez"**, **"Tati-san"** y **"NescentVanitas"** (de Wattpad) por el apoyo, la buena onda y la atención que le dedican al fic. ¡Recibir sus opiniones hace que cada hora de esfuerzo valga la pena!


	36. Arma Diamante

**Disclaimer:** _No me pertenece ningún elemento de FFVII. Esta historia es escrita por placer y sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**El porqué de las cosas**

**Capítulo 36**

**"Arma Diamante"**

Por Lady Yomi

* * *

—¡Cloud! —gritó Aerith cuando el caño que atravesaba cayó al vacío. Trató de sortear el obstáculo con la misma habilidad que su guardaespaldas, pero la carrera que emprendieron sobre las casuchas desvencijadas del sector cinco agotó tanto su cuerpo como su percepción del entorno.

El ex Soldado giró para descubrir que el cabello de su protegida se elevaba por encima de su rostro aterrado y por un breve instante juró que la joven flotaba en medio de un océano que se oscurecía a su alrededor.

—¡Aerith! —Se arrojó con desesperación para sujetarla y el tiempo se aceleró sin misericordia, jalando del cuerpo que sostenía como una marea implacable y vengativa—. ¡Te tengo! —gritó con el mentón pegado al techo—. ¡Dame la otra mano!

—¡No puedo, me resbalo! —Aerith abrió los ojos en su máxima extensión, balbuceando un par de palabras inteligibles antes de suplicar—: ¡Por favor, Cloud! ¡Por favor no me dejes caer! ¡No quiero caer!

—¡No lo haré! ¡Estarás conmigo en un parpadear! —Jadeó por la impotencia de que se le escurrieran los dedos que sujetaba con sus guantes curtidos—: ¡Dame la otra mano, Aerith! ¡Rápido!

—¡N, no puedo! ¡Si lo hago me caeré!

—¡Prometo que no lo harás! —Extendió la mano libre con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios—: ¡Vamos, confía en mí!

Toda emoción desapareció de los ojos de Aerith al oírlo y su mirada se colmó de una apatía insoportable que reflejó la angustia que crecía en la suya:

—¿Confiar en ti? ¿Para qué, Cloud? ¿Para que falles otra vez?

—¿Qué? —Se pegó a las tejas que se deslizaban bajo su cuerpo para no caer al abismo que amenazaba con tragárselos a los dos—. ¡N, no! ¡No fallaré! ¡Te juro que no fallaré! ¡Soy tu guardaespaldas y cuidaré de ti aunque me cueste la vida! ¡Por favor, Aerith...! —Aguantó un sollozo cuando tres de los cinco dedos de la joven se soltaron de su agarre—. ¡Por favor no te vayas!

—No será culpa mía si lo hago. —Sus pupilas se sumergieron en lo profundo de sus ojos verdes—. Al fin y al cabo... tú me dejaste caer, Cloud.

—¡NOOO! —La garganta de Cloud se desgarró en un grito de agonía cuando su amada pagó el precio de su debilidad; presa de la caída que no consiguió evitar—. ¡AERITH! ¡NO! ¡Vuelve, vuelve por favor! No... —Hundió el rostro en el techo y lloró hasta quebrarse el alma, estrujándose el cabello y retorciéndose ante el dolor que lo apagaba todo con cada lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos enrojecidos.

Porque sin Aerith ya no existía la luz.

Sin Aerith no existía nada.

* * *

Zack despertó de forma violenta, jadeando y temblando de pies a cabeza. Ocupaba el asiento de copiloto del Potrillo mientras Sadie lo relevaba de su tarea por unas horas. La imagen de su mejor amigo invadía la totalidad de sus sentidos, transmitiéndole la entera magnitud de sus miserias.

Se sujetó la frente para aliviar la migraña que le carcomía la razón y contempló el radar del tablero, ansioso por comprobar la posición del hidroavión. Descubrir que recorrían el espacio aéreo de la isla de Mideel le dio sentido a la visión.

—¿Zack? —Sadie se quitó las orejeras de la cabeza—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

—Mideel... —murmuró observando los ríos de mako que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche—. Cloud está ahí abajo, puedo sentirlo. —Se fijó en la punta de sus dedos con una intensidad desmesurada—. Percibo su dolor.

—Imagino que sí. —Sadie apoyó la mano izquierda en la rodilla temblorosa de su compañero y esbozó una sonrisa piadosa al sugerir—: Si quieres podemos aterrizar y preguntarle a los chicos si ya dieron con él.

—No. —Meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo al explicar—: Cloud querría que yo estuviera aquí, camino a devolverle la vida a la mujer por la que él habría dado la suya. No puedo arriesgar la misión bajo el pretexto egoísta de reunirme con él.

—Perdóname por arrastrarte a esto, Zack. Lo siento de verdad. —Sadie volvió a sujetar el timón—. Sé lo que significa Cloud para ti y detesto que te pierdas su rescate por mis caprichos de heroína frustrada.

—No seas dura contigo misma. —Se encogió de hombros y pegó la sien al cristal de la ventana—. Si las cosas salen bien le habrás devuelto la felicidad a mi mejor amigo. Jamás podría odiarte por eso, Sad.

—Pues ojalá salgan bien —replicó—. De lo contrario me odiarás con cada fibra de tu ser.

—Ni así lo haré —susurró sin apartar la vista de la isla que se perdía rápidamente en el espejo retrovisor lateral—: El diablo no puede juzgar al pecador.

* * *

**Espacio aéreo de la ciudad de Midgar. Medianoche.**

—¿Listos para el salto de fe? —Zack encendió el piloto automático del Potrillo con energías renovadas—. ¡Ja! ¡Esto me trae recuerdos de mis días como Soldado!

—¿Seguro que no hay otra manera de ingresar a Midgar? —preguntó Reeve, sujetando el paracaídas como si se tratara de su propio corazón.

—Nop. —Se abrochó la correa de la mochila en la cintura y señaló el cañón que se erguía en lo alto de la torre Shinra—. Es esto o que nos friten de un disparo.

—Se parece mucho al cañón de Junon —teorizó Sadie—. ¿Crees que sea el mismo?

—Probablemente. —Zack se encogió de hombros, tan ajeno a las quejas de Reeve como ella—. Asumo que lo trajeron para defenderse del ataque de las Armas, Midgar es diez veces más importante que ese fortín olvidado por Dios.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de actuar como si todos fuéramos paracaidistas expertos?! —Reeve se sujetó del respaldo del asiento delantero—. ¡Es la primera vez que salto de un avión!

—¿Qué? —Zack soltó aire entre los labios, divertidísimo por la inesperada confesión—. ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Un hombre de tus talentos?

—¡La facultad de arquitectura no da clases de paracaidismo! —bufó—. ¡¿Qué pasa con los Soldados y esa obsesión enfermiza por vivir al límite?!

—Basta de discusiones. —Vincent se ajustó el paracaídas y señaló el que Reeve cargaba entre los brazos—. Acoplaré tu arnés al mío para que no tengas que saltar solo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Vincent! ¡Eso me haría sentir mucho más confiado!

—No lo hago por simpatía, lo último que necesitamos es que te arrojes sobre las hélices laterales.

Reeve hizo una mueca y se colocó la mochila en la espalda:

—Pues gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad, supongo.

—Me importa un pepino tu seguridad. El avión se estrellará en medio de la ciudad si falla alguna de las hélices y Shinra sabrá de nuestra llegada antes de tiempo, nos conviene pasar desaper-

—Ya entendí. No necesitas explicar nada más. —Reeve puso los ojos en blanco, convencido de que jamás conocería a un Turco que antepusiera el bienestar de sus compañeros al éxito de la misión.

—Reeve no será el único que bajará acompañado. —Zack se posicionó detrás de Sadie y jaló el gancho trasero del paracaídas que cargaba para unirlo a su arnés—. Es imposible que logres llegar al punto de encuentro con el brazo en un cabestrillo, no podrás controlar los tirantes de dirección y-

—Lo sé. —No se atrevió a mirarlo al añadir—: Sólo podría jalar del izquierdo y terminaría girando en círculos rumbo a la torre.

—Exactamente. —Le acercó el rostro a la nuca para murmurar con malicia—: Espero que sepas perdonar que invada tu preciado espacio personal por unos minutos, Sadie-lady.

Sadie se esforzó por ignorar las miradas curiosas de los ocupantes de la cabina:

—Haré lo que sea por Aerith, incluso soportar la peste a cabra que escapa por cada uno de tus poros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Y, yo no huelo a cabra! —Zack se olfateó las axilas dramáticamente, haciendo que Sadie se tambaleara ridículamente por la brusquedad de sus movimientos—. ¡Me baño tres veces por día! ¡Y hasta cuatro si hace calor!

—¿En qué? ¿En leche de cabra?

—¡Claro que no! ¡En agua, como las personas normales!

—Parece que la señorita Aerith es muy importante para ti —remarcó Nanaki tras colocarse el pequeño paracaídas que Cloud diseñó para él durante sus viajes pasados.

—Claro que lo es. —Sadie asintió—. Es como mi hermana pequeña; me importa más que nadie.

—¿Incluso más que yo? —preguntó Zack, haciendo un mohín a causa de los celos.

—Deja de portarte como un crío y abre las compuertas —lo riñó—. No podemos perder tiempo con tonterías.

Zack dio un respingo, fastidiado por los desplantes que enfrentaba cada vez que trataba de ganarse el favor de Sadie. ¿Por qué tenía que rechazar sus avances sin miramientos? Se mordió el labio al entender que no tenía razones para exigirle que correspondiera a los sentimientos confusos que se arremolinaban en su pecho.

Se quedó hipnotizado por el vaivén de la pálida cabellera que flotaba frente a él cuando ambos se precipitaron al vacío, el baile de las hebras incrementaba su desesperación por evadir la muralla que cercaba su corazón y no pudo evitar exclamar a viva voz:

—¡Una chica de ciudad no puede saber como huelen las cabras!

—¡¿Eh?! —Sadie ladeó el rostro en su dirección—. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

—¡A que lo dijiste sólo para fastidiarme! ¡¿Por qué haces eso cada vez que intento-

—¡Eso no importa! —Sadie apretó los labios, inquieta por el rubor de sus mejillas—. ¡No es momento para hablar de estupideces! ¡Préstale atención al paracaídas o harás que nos matemos los dos!

—¡Puedo activarlo y quejarme al mismo tiempo!

—¡Sé muy bien que no tienes problemas para quejarte de todo!

—¡Igualmente!

—¡Pero sí yo no me estoy quejando de nada!

—¡Te quejaste de que olía a leche de cabra!

—¡Agh! ¡No lo dije en se- —La violenta apertura del paracaídas interrumpió su respuesta.

—Vaya, vaya —se mofó Zack, observándola con una sonrisa socarrona mientras descendían suavemente entre los edificios que rodeaban la plataforma—. ¿Y por qué me insultarías a la ligera, Sadie-lady?

—Quizá porque sigues refiriéndote a mí de esa manera cursi y vomitiva.

—Vamos, apuesto a que te gusta tanto como tenerme pegado a la espalda.

—Una más y te rompo la nariz de un codazo, Zack.

—Ya. —Se contuvo en caso de que la advertencia fuera más seria que el asunto de las cabras—. Fanfarronea todo lo que quieras, pero ten presente que no me intimidarás como a los demás.

—¿Qué? —Fijó la mirada en el suelo de acero que se acercaba a la suela de sus botas, deseosa de librarse del interrogatorio.

Zack se enserió de repente, aterrizando con más facilidad que Sadie, quien hubiera tropezado de no ser por el gancho que la unía a su arnés:

—Puedes quejarte de que huelo a estiércol si se te antoja, pero jamás olvidaré que fuiste quien me sacó de la base submarina.

—¿Y eso te hace especial? —Sadie desacopló su mochila y se giró para verlo con una expresión que Zack no supo descifrar—. Lo hice por Aerith; lo hice porque ella me lo pidió.

—¿Volvimos a la farsa de ser una herramienta?

—El presente no cambia el pasado.

—¿Lo harías ahora?

—Zack-

—Si me perdiera ahora —la interrumpió—, ¿irías a buscarme?

—Supongo que sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Cualquiera lo haría.

Zack suspiró y meneó la cabeza al murmurar:

—No voy a lastimarte, Sadie.

—Eso no lo sé. —La mujer frunció el ceño y se dispuso a reunirse con el resto del equipo en el otro extremo de la plataforma.

—¡¿De qué tienes miedo?! —gritó Zack en un acceso de rabia—. ¡Temes que desaparezca como Angeal, ¿verdad?! —Sadie se petrificó al oírlo, por lo que continuó—: ¡No eres la única que lo perdió! ¡Yo también lo hice y no me ves despreciando al mundo entero por su culpa!

—¡Eso es porque tú no estabas enamorado de él!

—¡Quizá lo estaba!

Sadie lo vio bajar los brazos mientras las primeras gotas de llovizna le salpicaban la cabellera alborotada:

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No es verdad. —Se encogió de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mojados al admitir—: Sólo quería... llamarte la atención.

—Pues lo hiciste. —Disimuló la risa jovial que acudió a su garganta—. Por un segundo pensé que-

—¿Que sería un digno rival?

—No. —Lo observó por debajo del flequillo con las comisuras de la boca ligeramente arqueadas hacia arriba—. Sería imposible competir contigo, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

—¡Ah! —Zack se llevó las manos a la cintura en un gesto triunfal y agitó la cabeza para deshacerse del agua que se le acumuló en la sien—. ¡Pues estás de suerte, porque Angeal está lejos de ser el dueño de mi corazón! Verás, la persona que me importa-

—¡AH! ¡POR LA SANTA CIENCIA! —exclamó Hojo, abandonando de mala gana el tablero de control que se erguía al final de la plataforma—. ¡Me sangran los oídos a causa de la avalancha de tonterías patológicas que escapan de ese par de bocotas insensatas suyas! ¡¿Quién diablos los dejó subir aquí?!

Zack se arrepintió de bajar la guardia en medio de la misión, la presencia de Sadie incrementaba su distracción habitual hasta niveles insostenibles.

—¡Hojo! —Se aclaró la garganta y le apuntó con el fusil que cargaba en la espalda—. ¡Al fin nos vemos las caras!

El científico se aprestó a quejarse de lo cliché que resultaba el saludo, pero retrocedió de un salto cuando Vincent y Reeve aterrizaron frente a él:

—¡Hojo! —exclamó Vincent, desembarazándose rápidamente del arnés que lo unía a Reeve—. ¡Al fin nos vemos las caras!

—No puede ser. —Ahogó una carcajada cuando reparó en la apariencia inconfundible del recién llegado—. ¿El Turco? Sabía que te hartarías de esconderte en el sótano de la mansión.

—No me escondía de ti, sino de mis propios pecados. —Movió el brazo derecho para apartar la capa que le cubría los hombros—. Estoy aquí porque decidí dejarlos atrás.

—También pudiste dejar esos sucios andrajos atrás. ¿Hace cuánto que no te das una ducha? ¿Cincuenta o sesenta años ya?

—¡No nos importan tus consejos de higiene, Hojo! —exclamó Zack—. ¡Vinimos para que nos devuelvas a Aerith!

—¿Qué? —El científico se acomodó los anteojos, atónito por la explicación. ¿Entonces no pretendían evitar que almacenara su consciencia en la red? Perfecto. Mientras menos supieran de sus planes, mejor. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver la cría de Ifalna en el asunto?—. ¿Devolver? Que yo sepa ella se largó sola de mi laboratorio.

—Aerith murió —declaró Sadie con el semblante oscurecido por el dolor—, pero sabemos que puedes traerla de vuelta.

—¿Cómo haría eso? —Se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el desentendido—. No soy un ave fénix.

—Igual a como hiciste conmigo. —Zack dio un paso al frente y le enseñó la materia blanca—. Tenemos su espíritu y tú proveerás el resto.

—Estás muy convencido de que contarás con mi colaboración, ¿eh, clon? —Se llevó la mano al mentón, disimulando la sorpresa que le produjo enterarse de la localización de sagrado—. Soy un genio, pero todavía no me convierto en un Dios. Me sería imposible materializar un cuerpo del que nunca se obtuvieron muestras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tu yo anterior formó parte de Soldado y dio su consentimiento para que Shinra creara un registro con su material genético, pero Aerith era una civil que fue acogida por la empresa como gesto de cordialidad para con los de su especie y eso significa que no se la sometió a pruebas de ningún tipo.

—¡Mentira! —gruñó Nanaki—. ¡A mí me recibieron con la misma cordialidad y jamás te tembló el pulso a la hora de usarme como tu proyecto de ciencias escolar!

Hojo contempló a sus enemigos y sonrió con delicia ante la visión:

—El Turco, el espécimen "F" y la bestia de Cañón Cosmo. Es enternecedor que los experimentos fallidos de Shinra acudan a su creador por ayuda, pero me veo forzado a rechazar la propuesta.

—¡Tú no eres el creador de nadie! —bramó Reeve—. ¡Sólo abusaste del poder que se te confirió para herirlos de todas las formas posibles!

—Pero si es Tuesti, el arquitecto pusilánime que nos traicionó. ¿Por qué abandonarías a tu preciosa Midgar para unirte a los culpables de la crisis de meteorito?

—¡Avalancha no causó esto y lo sabes, Hojo! ¡Si estoy con ellos es porque son los únicos capaces de salvar al planeta! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú para proteger a los nuestros?!

—Más de lo que imaginas. —Se acercó al panel de control e introdujo una serie de códigos secretos en el tablero—. Observa el horizonte; esa silueta que se mueve hacia nosotros no es otra cosa que Arma Diamante.

—¿Qué? —Reeve ahogó una exclamación de terror tras divisar a la criatura—. ¡No puede ser! ¡¿P, por qué se aproxima a la ciudad?!

—Dijiste que las Armas nos culpan por la invocación de meteorito —teorizó Zack—. Tiene sentido que ataquen el punto más poblado del planeta para deshacerse de la humanidad.

—¡N, no puede ser! —Reeve se apartó el cabello de la frente y su mano se empapó de sudor ante el contacto—. ¡Hojo! ¡¿Cuál es tu plan para detenerla?!

—Excelente pregunta, aunque la respuesta es irrisoriamente sencilla. —El científico se acomodó los anteojos al explicar—: Estoy calibrando el cañón para defender la ciudad, la posición es perfecta para un tiro limpio.

—¿Van a dispararle como a Zafiro? —preguntó Sadie.

—Es la idea. Si no quieren que Midgar sea masacrada, déjenme seguir con mi trabajo y abandonen sus ilusiones de revivir a la Cetra.

—¡Jamás! —Sadie apretó los puños—. ¡Sé que puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez! ¡Podrás ser una escoria, pero eres la más brillante de todas!

—¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido?

—¡Te daremos lo que quieras a cambio, incluso derrotaremos a Arma Diamante si es necesario!

—No necesito ayuda para deshacerme de la criatura, estudié su naturaleza por décadas y nadie conoce sus debilidades como yo.

Vincent se adelantó y su voz grave se dejó oír por encima del viento:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hojo?

—No es la primera vez que me lo preguntas, Vincent.

—Todavía lo recuerdas.

—Claro que sí. —Volteó a verlo y recargó su peso en el tablero—. Enloqueciste ante mi respuesta, aunque esperaba que un hombre tan emotivo como tú lo hiciera.

—¿Todavía deseas que el hijo de Lucrecia destruya el planeta?

Los miembros de Avalancha se quedaron estupefactos, pero Hojo cerró los ojos y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Mi único deseo es estar en el cráter del norte cuando Sephiroth se convierta en una entidad celestial, cualquier padre estaría orgulloso de atestiguar el viaje de su hijo a la tierra prometida.

—¿Dijiste "hijo"? —Zack compartió sendas miradas de confusión con los miembros de su equipo—. ¿Eres... el padre de Sephiroth?

—Claro que sí. Su madre y yo fuimos seleccionados para formar el irrepetible Proyecto S.

—Estás demasiado seguro de tu conexión con él —se mofó Vincent, arqueando las cejas en un gesto claro de vanidad.

—¿Qué insinúas, Turco? ¿Crees que Lucrecia habría arriesgado su carrera por los deseos efímeros del amorío que compartieron? No. Ella era mudable, pero aplicada. Sabía que nuestro _ADN_ superó la infinidad de pruebas necesarias para validar su compatibilidad con las células de Jenova y que el tuyo no tenía posibilidades similares.

—Qué romántico —acotó Reeve desde el fondo.

—Pero hagamos como que sigo esa pequeña teoría sin fundamentos tuya —continuó Hojo—. Aún si hubieras engendrado a Sephiroth, no te portas como el padre que dices ser.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Vincent frunció el ceño.

—A pesar de que eso culmine en mi muerte, yo apoyo su ambición de utilizar este planeta como una nave para atravesar el universo, pero tu meta es evitar que lo consiga.

—¿Y te crees mejor por eso? Desde antes que naciera, lo único que anhelabas era satisfacer la curiosidad mórbida de saber de lo que era capaz.

—No es curiosidad mórbida, sino epistemológica. Es la base del progreso que nos caracteriza como especie.

—Tu curiosidad carece de ética. Escuché las mismas palabras de la boca del profesor Gast y mira como terminó.

—Basta de perder el tiempo. —Zack se interpuso entre los dos—. Escucha, Hojo. ¿Clonarás a Aerith si prometemos llevarte al cráter?

—Oh. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Creo haber dicho que no tenía muestras biológicas disponibles.

—Sé que estás mintiendo.

—El clon resultó más perceptivo que el original.

—Permanecerás encerrado en uno de los camerinos de la nave hasta que lleguemos a la cima y luego podrás sentarte en el palco VIP mientras detenemos a tu hijo.

—Una oferta tentadora, aunque me atrevo a disentir sobre el resultado final.

—Lo logremos o no, estarás en primera fila para verlo. Lo prometo.

—Ya. Guárdate los juramentos invisibles para quien le importen. Lo haré sólo porque los cobardes de Shinra se rehúsan a llevarme. —Oprimió un botón que abrió el suelo en dos y una fila de tanques cilíndricos de cristal surgió desde el fondo del laboratorio donde reposaba la plataforma de acero. Los miembros de Avalancha se impresionaron al descubrir que albergaban copias perfectas de Aerith en su interior.

—¡Es ella! ¡Todos son ella! —Sadie examinó los clones que flotaban dentro del mako líquido.

—Es lógico que produjéramos copias de la última Cetra. —Hojo señaló una ranura que sobresalía en lo alto del último tanque—. Entréguenme a sagrado y completaré el proceso.

Zack apretó los labios, incómodo por la petición. Dijo que prefería morir antes de ver la materia de Aerith en las manos inmundas de Ciretan Hojo, pero su existencia era más importante que el apego que le inspiraba la reliquia.

—Toma —murmuró—. No hagas que me arrepienta de confiar en ti.

—No se trata de confianza. —Hojo se apropió del objeto con hastío y lo colocó en el espacio que le correspondía—. Yo también estoy dando un salto de fe en este intercambio. ¿Quién dice que no me darán un tiro en la nuca cuando ponga un pie en la nave?

—Eso no pasará, prometí que llegarías al cráter a salvo.

—Más juramentos invisibles, qué estupidez. —Introdujo un código desconocido en el tablero y el resplandor de sagrado iluminó la totalidad de la plataforma con su encendido—. Listo, con eso bastará.

—¿Está funcionando? —Los ojos de Sadie se clavaron en el rostro brillante del clon de Aerith.

—¡Claro que sí! No es la primera vez que hago esto, muchachita.

—Sí. —Lo miró con rencor—. Eso lo tengo presente.

—Diamante está cada vez más cerca. —Zack tragó saliva cuando reparó en lo imponente que resultaban el guardián grisáceo y la gema roja de su pecho. Arma Diamante era humanoide en apariencia con excepción de la capa orgánica que recubría sus piernas y las alas inertes cargadas de proyectiles que se extendían desde sus hombros—. Esto no tardará mucho, ¿verdad?

—Ni mucho ni poco —concedió Hojo—, pero será mejor que me dejen volver a los controles del cañón antes de que esa cosa nos vuele por los aires.

—¿No necesitas supervisar el proceso?

—No. —Se acercó al panel contrario y movió el cañón con una serie de palancas planas que lo enfrentaron a Diamante—. La máquina pondrá el tanque en posición horizontal y expulsará su cuerpo al exterior cuando culmine la fusión.

—¡O, oigan! —jadeó Reeve—. ¡Creo que se prepara para disparar!

—Obviamente. —Hojo puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Para qué lo encendí sino?

—¡No estoy hablando del Hermana Ray! —Señaló el aura de energía que se concentraba en el pecho de Arma Diamante—. ¡Seguro que la criatura reconoció el cañón que mató a Zafiro!

—Interesante. Eso confirmaría mi teoría de que las Armas poseen una conexión telepática que les permite actuar de forma coordinada.

—¡DEJA DE TEORIZAR Y DISPÁRALE DE UNA VEZ!

—Eso intento, pero suele tomarse su tiempo. Las creaciones de Heidegger y Scarlet dejan mucho que desear.

—¡Maldita sea! —Zack empujó a Reeve y Sadie al suelo—. ¡Agáchense todos, esto va a pegar fuerte!

Vincent resguardó a Nanaki de la explosión inminente, indiferente ante la suerte de Hojo. No lo mataría sin excusas por respeto a la memoria de Lucrecia, pero tampoco movería un dedo para preservar su integridad.

El guardián del planeta no tardó en desatar su ira sobre el punto más alto de Midgar y los testigos del disparo cósmico presenciaron la completa destrucción de la torre central del reconocido edificio Shinra, oficina de comando del presidente y sus dirigentes más cercanos.

—¡Diablos! —gritó Zack por encima del estruendo—. ¡¿Es posible que Rufus estuviera adentro?!

Su pregunta fue silenciada por el contraataque del Hermana Ray que retumbó con una fuerza tan grande como para desconcertarlo durante varios minutos. El espacio a su alrededor enmudeció, pero sus ojos heridos por el resplandor le permitieron divisar el impacto del proyectil en el torso de la criatura.

—¿Está... muerta? —murmuró con la voz cascada por el humo que invadía el aire—. No la vi caer.

—No. —Reeve se restregó el hollín del rostro con el dorso de la manga, luchando para incorporarse de la plataforma de acero—. Todavía sigue en pie. El cañón la debilitó, pero no la derrotó.

—Al menos tendremos otra chance para dispararle.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —gruñó Nanaki desde la distancia, lamentándose frente al cuerpo que yacía sobre el tablero—. ¡El científico se desmayó de la impresión y no podrá programar el ataque hasta que despierte!

—Imposible. —Zack se pasó una mano por la frente, atónito ante la escasa resistencia de Hojo—. Un tipo que disecciona inocentes debería tener más aguante. ¿No puedes darle unas cachetadas rancheras para que vuelva en sí?

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Nanaki resopló al escuchar los gritos de los empleados que evacuaban el edificio Shinra—. ¡Tenemos que pelear contra Diamante o seremos el siguiente blanco!

—Estoy listo para lo que sea —musitó Vincent, motivado por la culpa de ignorar al enemigo que seguiría consciente de no ser por su falta de compasión. Sin importar cuantos años pasaran, su venganza seguía poniendo a las personas que le importaban en riesgo.

—Yo también los acompañaré. —Reeve extrajo un delgado control remoto del saco—. Tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga que evitarán que esa cosa nos mande al otro extremo de la galaxia.

Sadie quiso sumarse a la misión, pero la distrajo la voz que escapó del tanque de clonación:

_«—Proceso de fusión espiritual y biológica finalizado. Favor de realizar el condicionamiento psicológico adicional.»_

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Nanaki con los ojos brillantes por la emoción—. ¿La señorita Aerith está de vuelta?

—No lo sé. —Sadie lo siguió hasta el pie del aparato, ansiosa por divisar el rostro de su amiga en el líquido opaco—. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo la sacamos de esta cosa?

—A un lado, guarden distancia. —Reeve los apartó del camino cuando el tanque adoptó la posición horizontal y expulsó el cuerpo de Aerith sobre un recipiente hecho de un material parecido a la cerámica—. Su consciencia se almacenó con éxito, pero hay que evitar perturbar su equilibrio mental.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Vincent cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la jovencita con su capa, arropándola con una delicadeza que no era habitual en él—. Ese demonio está a punto de volarnos en pedazos, no hay tiempo para explicarle porqué no sigue flotando en el fondo del estanque.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que despertarla. —Zack se deshizo de sus guantes para sujetarle las mejillas y sonrió al sentir el inconfundible calor de su piel—. Está viva, poco importa si se desorienta al enterarse, si yo me repuse ella también lo hará.

—Aerith... —susurró Sadie tras arrodillarse junto a sus compañeros—. Aerith, ¿estás ahí?

* * *

Latidos.

Escuchaba los latidos de su tierno corazón acompañando al suyo en la oscuridad.

El paraíso dormía entre sus brazos bajo la forma del chiquillo de cabellera dorada que se aferraba amorosamente a su cintura. Al fin había encontrado al verdadero Cloud; su única y exquisita tierra prometida. Ahora nada impediría que lo estrechara, comprendiera, consintiera y protegiera.

—Aerith —lo oyó decir contra su torso—. ¿Estás ahí?

—Siempre lo estuve. —Su respuesta hizo eco en el vacío—. Nunca te abandoné, Cloud.

—No estabas ahí cuando me equivoqué. Lo arruiné todo y por eso murió la luz.

—No te des tanta importancia —bromeó, despeinándole el cabello al agregar—: Todo parece más grave cuando uno está deprimido.

—No estoy exagerando. —Hizo un mohín y se apretó más contra su vestido—. Te dejé caer y luego rompí la promesa del original. Tifa... se irá igual que Zack y mamá. No puedo salvar a nadie, yo no sirvo para nada.

—Eh, eh. ¿De dónde salió esa melancolía? Tifa no se irá, ella vendrá pronto y te ayudará a sentirte me-

Se cortó a media frase, paralizada por un miedo invisible que le erizó la piel. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué su entorno se iluminaba y se convertía en el cuarto odioso donde creció? El mural que Hojo le ordenó pintar la recibió con un estallido de figuras, voces y colores familiares, pero Aerith los rechazó con tanta urgencia como severidad.

Bajó la vista y se sorprendió al notar que ya no abrazaba a Cloud, sino a Ifalna; la madre que entregó la vida a cambio de su libertad.

—¡¿Mamá?! —Le sujetó los hombros, impresionada por el reencuentro inesperado—. ¡¿Estás aquí?!

—No por mucho, mi amor. —Forzó una sonrisa y le estrechó las manos entre las suyas, meneando la cabeza al añadir—: Pero quiero decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Aerith.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué insistes en hacerlo todo sola? ¿Por qué no escuchas a los demás?

—Mamá-

—Tienes que atreverte a confiar. —Ifalna acarició la cabeza de su hija con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano—. No vuelvas a sacrificarte por nadie, ni por Cloud ni por Marlene. No cometas el mismo error que tu madre, tesoro, comprar la felicidad ajena con tu dolor es la peor de las estafas.

Aerith chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada:

—¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera? ¿Sentarme a mirar como morían?

—Siempre hay otra opción. No pierdas las esperanzas. —Le tocó el rostro con la yema de los dedos y sonrió con los ojos repletos de lágrimas—: No entregué mi vida para que me imitaras, Aerith, sino para que vivieras por las dos. Eres el legado de todos los que vinieron antes de ti, nunca lo olvides.

—¡Mamá! —Aerith estiró los brazos cuando Ifalna se dejó arrastrar por las tinieblas—. ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Todavía tengo muchas cosas que decirte!

—Tu padre y yo nos arrepentimos de no verte crecer —susurró tras arrojarle un beso con la palma de la mano—. Perdona que nos marcháramos antes de tiempo, de haber otra solución hubiéramos luchado por ella.

—¡¿Y por qué crees que yo sí la tengo?! —Se retorció para deshacerse de las sombras que emulaban a los científicos que la amarraban cuando se hartaba de las pruebas—. ¡Quiero estar contigo, mamá! ¡No me dejes otra vez! ¡Estoy lista para conocer a papá, no te vayas por favor!

—Supe que eras especial desde la primera vez que te vi. —Ifalna cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de fundirse con la corriente vital—. Sé que lo lograrás, Aerith. Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —chilló, llorando a lágrima viva al suplicar—: ¡No me dejes sola, llévame contigo! ¡Prometo que pintaré todos los días! ¡Mamá...!

Paró de gritar cuando la asaltó una fuerte presión en el estómago. Se sentía extraña, presa de un sueño donde era más ligera que de costumbre. El interior de su cuerpo parecía equivocado y demasiado silencioso; ausente del eco del planeta que abandonó por su propia voluntad.

—¡Despertó! —El grito de Zack hirió los oídos de Aerith—. ¡Hay que ponerse a cubierto, Diamante va a disparar otra vez!

—¿No podemos detenerla? —preguntó Vincent, incorporándose para ajustar la corredera de su escopeta.

—¡No! —Zack lo imitó—. ¡Estamos demasiado lejos!

—¿Aerith? —Sadie la sacudió suavemente, inquieta por el aturdimiento que demostraba—. ¿Me escuchas? Soy yo, Sadie. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda para caminar?

—La corriente —murmuró Aerith, completamente enajenada—. No debieron traerme de vuelta. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el filo de la plataforma, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y extendiendo la otra frente al resplandor del Arma—. Ya no recuerdo... como controlar la corriente.

—¡Sadie! —gritó Zack desde lejos—. ¡Detenla! ¡Si se queda ahí morirá!

—¡Ya lo sé, demonios! —Sadie golpeó el escudo de energía cristalina que se interpuso entre las dos—. ¡No puedo acercarme, hay una especie de barrera a su alrededor!

—Todavía queda un Cetra en el planeta —explicó Aerith con los ojos fijos en el guardián planetario—. Su venganza ya no es necesaria.

La gema del pecho de la criatura titiló cuando sus pensamientos se transmitieron a la mente de Aerith.

—Sé que es un mecanismo de defensa adecuado —concedió la Cetra—, pero yo me ocuparé de meteorito. Ya pueden volver a su sitio de reposo. —Dicho esto dejó caer las manos y Arma Diamante se desvaneció del horizonte tan rápido como apareció. La materia que la constituía se transformó en una lluvia vaporosa que nutrió e hizo florecer el suelo árido de Midgar.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Reeve señaló la lejanía y se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre para protegerlos del amanecer—. ¡¿Por qué se largó así como así?! —Un golpe súbito le anunció que Aerith acababa de desmayarse, por lo que se lanzó en su dirección y la cargó sobre su regazo—: ¡Señorita Aerith! ¡¿Se siente bien?!

—¿Por qué me resucitaron? —murmuró con los párpados entrecerrados—. Ya no puedo... controlar la corriente.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Para qué quiere controlarla?

—El planeta... salvar al... planeta. —Cayó en un sueño profundo, exhausta por el esfuerzo realizado.

Sadie avanzó para reunirse con ella, pero pilló a Hojo con el rabillo del ojo. El científico había recuperado la consciencia y escapaba a paso vivo rumbo al ascensor de la plataforma.

—¡Detente! —ordenó, echándose a perseguirlo de inmediato—. ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos!

—¿Acaso firmé algo? —Se introdujo en la jaula de acero y presionó todos los botones disponibles mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su bata—. ¡No trates de detenerme, muchachita! ¡Tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión y decidí que viajaré por mis propios medios ahora que las Armas están fuera de combate!

—¡Maldito viejo manipulativo! —Se aprestó a desenfundar su arma para intimidarlo, pero Hojo se adelantó y le apuntó en la frente con una pistola de su propiedad. Sadie frenó en seco, demasiado sorprendida como para esquivar el proyectil.

—¡SADIE, NO! —Zack emprendió una carrera demencial para interponerse entre los dos, consternado al entender que no llegaría a tiempo para detener el fatal desenlace. Estiró la mano derecha y el rostro de Sadie quedó perfectamente enmarcado entre sus dedos temblorosos.

La perdería.

La perdería minutos después de recuperar a Aerith.

Cerró los ojos al oír el estallido del cañón y se turbó cuando su campo visual se llenó de plumas tan blancas como la luz del sol.

—¿Angeal? —preguntó con la voz queda por la emoción y los ojos clavados en el cuerpo de Sadie, quien se amparaba bajo el ala que la protegió del impacto. La vio menear la cabeza con aprensión y señalar la dirección de la que provenía el apéndice, pero su mente se rehusó a establecer la conexión—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me apuntas a mí?

—Eres tú, es la degradación. —Sadie se mordió los labios, angustiada por el hallazgo macabro—. El ala que brotó de tu espalda... es igual a la de Angeal.

—¡No! —El mundo de Zack viró y se torció hasta que las plumas, la risa burlona de Hojo y la pena de Sadie se fundieron con las quimeras en las que se convirtieron Angeal y Génesis al final de sus vidas—. ¡Yo no puedo terminar así! ¡No puedo! —Se sujetó la cabeza y sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo. No había regreso de la degradación.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

¡Fin del capítulo! Sepan disculpar la demora generada por los contratiempos del COVID-19 (ojalá que ustedes y sus seres queridos estén a salvo de todo mal), la corrección ortogramatical del fic y la extensión del presente episodio, que es uno de los más largos y complejos a la fecha. :)

Agradezco a **"ShimoDuck"**, **"Celine0292"**, **"Kratossoul"** y los lectores anónimos que comentaron o siguen la historia en silencio. ¡Su apoyo hace que cada hora dedicada a _"El porqué de las cosas"_ valga la pena! ¡Quedo a la espera de sus opiniones sobre la resurrección de Aerith y la temible mutación de Zack!


End file.
